Semi Divinité
by Lyashura
Summary: Après 9 ans d'absence, Harry retrouve un Draco métamorphosé, androgyne et plutôt joyeux. Rires et pleurs s'enchaînent sur fond d'un début de romance intense, si lumineuse et sombre à la fois. Ce n'est qu'en puisant en soi qu'on trouve la force de tout surmonter. /!\ IMPORTANT /!\ Grosse modification CHAPITRES 1 à 7 TRANSFIGURES (8 en cours)
1. Le Défaut

**_(REPRISE ET CORRECTION DE L'ANCIEN TEXTE)_**

_ATTENTION ! Je suis un auteur très irrégulier ! J'ai déjà fait une longue pause (très longue… 2 – 3 ans), et je ne peux jamais prévoir quand je pourrais continuer. Je ne dis pas que je vais abandonner, ni celle-ci, ni aucune autre, je m'y refuse ! Mais il peut y avoir de looongues pauses… Je sais, c'est franchement nul, mais que voulez-vous… Vous avez une vie, j'en ai une. C'est pas une excuse, mais c'est comme ça… Mieux vaut ne rien écrire que des grosses horreurs ! Et je préfère reprendre les histoires quand j'ai quelque chose à écrire… Et j'avoue que quand je ne sais pas quoi écrire, ni comment continuer, je ne fais rien…_

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que si je ne sais plus comment continuer, l'histoire risque d'être en pause. Et les chapitres ne seront pas réguliers… Je préfère annoncer tout de but en blanc, cash ! Désolée… Je tiens quand même à dire que je ferais mon possible !_

_Bonne lecture malgré tout !_

**_On a tous nos petits défauts. La perfection n'est pas de ce monde. Car si elle existait, elle serait bien ennuyeuse. Elle serait elle-même un défaut._**

**« LE DÉFAUT »**

Morose, il attendait que l'heure file pour retourner à ses occupations et espérer un événement inattendu, regardant les passants se presser derrière la vitre sur laquelle un menu était inscrit à l'envers… Cela faisait depuis longtemps maintenant qu'il adorait aller dans ce bar pour sa pause déjeuner. Il était certes un peu trop animé, mais se trouvait à côté de son travail et l'environnement était chaleureux et sympathique. Cela lui rappelait la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Un décor familier, surtout de l'époque bienheureuse de Poudlard qu'il considérait toujours comme sa maison d'enfance, était ce qu'il recherchait par-dessus tout depuis quelques années déjà. Il pouvait s'accrocher à un détail, une atmosphère, un petit quelque chose, presque rien… Juste de quoi se cramponner à ses souvenirs et n'en faire ressortir que le positif. La chaleur au coin du feu, les fauteuils de velours rouges et moelleux, la tapisserie recouvrant les murs, les rires des camarades de classe, le tapis moelleux, les discussions triviales avec Ron et Hermione…

Il n'arrivait plus à retrouver cette paix intérieure, la sensation de bien-être et surtout d'être à sa place. Dans son métier d'Auror il se sentait un peu gauche, toujours vu comme un héro et non comme un simple collègue. Chez lui, le vide et le silence semblait vouloir l'aspirer. Ses amis avaient tous dû venir l'aider à redécorer le vieux square Grimmaurd pour lui donner un semblant de vie et l'adapter à son nouveau propriétaire. C'était avec une grande joie qu'ils avaient relégué le vieux tableau de Walburga Black dans le petit cagibi offert à Kreattur lors du réaménagement. Mais il n'avait cependant pas pu se séparer de la tapisserie représentant la généalogie des Black. Il ne savait pas si cela était plus du au rappel que des gens ont réellement adhérés à des idéaux incompréhensibles pour lui, ou pour simplement se remémorer que même dans les plus noires familles peuvent se cacher les plus vives lueurs, comme Sirius ou Tonks… Cependant, seul chez lui, Harry pouvait presque entendre des échos tous droits ressurgis du passé, et se retournait parfois, persuadé de se trouver face à face avec Dumbledore.

Ses relations amoureuses ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Il n'avait que ses amis pour lui tenir compagnie, puisque Ginny avait rompu avec lui. Il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi, un manque d'amour ou une incompatibilité, mais cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Depuis, il passait son temps à courir les jupons… autant que les pantalons, son penchant bi s'étant révélé avec naturel et une quasi-évidence. Si l'une de ses conquêtes venait à entrer chez lui, ce n'était jamais plus longtemps que pour une nuit. Parfois, un bon coup pouvait revenir régulièrement sans jamais aller plus loin qu'une relation charnelle. Alors Harry avait besoin de sortir ! Toujours à la recherche d'un foyer chaleureux où il aurait sa place, où il serait accepté tel quel en laissant le héro derrière la porte.

Même si cette étiquette de « Sauveur » lui avait plus d'une fois servie, il ne le niait pas, cela commençait à lui peser dans sa vie quotidienne, devenant de plus en plus monotone… Il avait envie d'une sensation puissante, une sorte de dépassement de soi, et les missions au Ministère se révélaient finalement banales voir ennuyeuses, animant trop rarement la petite étincelle de risques qu'il aimait bien.

« Ta vie a été trop mouvementée, et maintenant tu n'arrives pas à te faire au quotidien. Il te faut quelqu'un pour pimenter ta vie et te redonner ce petit grain de folie. » lui disait Hermione. Mais voilà, cela faisait neuf ans à présent, et il en avait plus que marre de chercher et d'attendre en vain ! Et à 27 ans, ce jeudi 23 Août 2007, il se demandait s'il serait un jour capable de se poser et d'être pleinement heureux comme ses amis avaient si bien réussi à le faire.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette vie plutôt morne. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui manquait pour s'épanouir pleinement. Il avait un bon job, était reconnu, avait de l'argent plus qu'il n'en avait besoin, était sexuellement actif et très satisfait, et des amis merveilleux. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en l'amour, ou en la durabilité des sentiments… du moins les siens. Il aimerait pouvoir être quelqu'un capable d'aimer un seul être toute sa vie, sans condition ni limite. Mais visiblement, il n'était pas fait pour ça… Après tout, les personnes incapables de se poser existaient. Et même s'il aurait bien voulu ne pas en être, il devait se faire une raison…

Tout à coup, un nouveau venu dans le bar attira son regard. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu ici, même s'ils travaillaient tous deux au Ministère. C'était Zabini. Il l'apercevait de temps en temps et leur relation était devenue courtoise. Mais pourtant, Harry aurait juré que ce genre d'endroit ne plairait pas à cet ancien Serpentard… Un peu trop Gryffondor pour lui, alors le découvrir ici était réellement une surprise. En y réfléchissant, il en savait très peu sur cet homme. Une grande qualité pour le Langue-de-Plomb qu'il était. Uniquement des bruits de couloirs, pour la plupart infondés, comme quoi il n'avait jamais abandonné son ancien idéal de mangemort… De vulgaires ragots auxquels Harry ne prêtait pas attention, qui l'énervait même puisqu'on lui demandait de faire telle ou telle chose, comme le surveiller étroitement. Heureusement que leurs supérieurs à tous deux avait foi en cet homme ! Il avait également entendu dire qu'il se faisait régulièrement des filles, toujours différentes, parce qu'il ne pouvait avoir celle qu'il désirait. Il n'avait jamais su de qui il s'agissait et s'en moquait un peu. Il ne savait même pas vraiment si cela était vrai ou non. Cependant, accompagné d'une telle beauté, il devrait facilement oublier ce possible amour à sens unique ! C'était évident ! Comment résister à une telle créature de rêve ?! Harry ne voyait plus qu'elle.

Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Fine, élancée, des jambes interminables, bien galbées, moulées dans un fin collant noir. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il avait pu admirer ses sublimes fesses parfaites dans son petit short noir. Il en avait dégluti, un surplus de salive en bouche. Des sandales vertes à talons aiguilles de bien huit centimètres et semelles compensées, allongeaient plus encore ses jambes, et Harry se demandait comment les filles arrivaient à marcher avec de telles engins, lui qui ne jurait que par le confort. Elle portait un long tee-shirt large vert pâle, si large qu'il gommait sa taille et son buste. Quel dommage ! Mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la perfection de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Sans doute une toute petite poitrine puisqu'il n'en discernait aucun volume, mais il préférait. Il n'avait jamais été de ces hommes adeptes des deux gros ballons accrochés au thorax…

Son visage était à la hauteur de ce sublime corps. Les traits si fins qu'ils semblaient sculptés par le plus grand artiste du monde, peut-être un peu pointu. Une peau laiteuse sans défaut, semblant aussi douce que du velours. De subtiles tâches de son claires parsemaient ses délicates joues ni rondes ni osseuses, et aux hautes pommettes. Un petit nez un peu court et pointu, mais tellement adorable, se retroussait au-dessus d'un grand sourire aux dents parfaites. Une bouche ni trop grande, ni trop petite, des lèvres ni trop fines, ni trop pulpeuses… une teinte rosée, légèrement rougeoyante… Parfaite ! Et ses yeux !... Ses yeux… Un pâle gris bleuté brillant, comme de l'argent. Harry aurait tout donné pour les voir de plus près. En amande, avec de longs cils noirs et un maquillage discret marqué d'un trait d'eyeliner précis qui faisait ressortir la teinte très claire de ses iris. C'était le genre de personne capable de clouer quelqu'un sur place d'un simple regard tant il était intense. Elle avait de long cheveux d'or blanc, dégringolant jusqu'au bas du dos… Une cascade presque blanche qui piquait les yeux, comme lorsqu'on regarde une lumière trop longtemps. Les paupières closes, Harry aurait toujours pu voir très nettement la beauté lumineuse toute droite sortie d'un autre monde, imprimée durablement sur sa rétine. Mais le brun n'avait aucune envie de détourner le regard, il était hypnotisé, totalement sous le charme de cette perfection physique. Un régal pour les yeux de tous les hommes présents. Ces derniers d'ailleurs, s'efforçaient de continuer leur conversation en imitant Harry, salivant tout autant que lui. Impossible, cette fille devait en plus dégager de grandes quantités de phéromones pour mettre ainsi à mal la libido d'autant d'hommes !

Inutile de préciser que le héro avide de sensations avait terriblement chaud, des sueurs froides le long de la nuque et du dos. Son cœur s'affolait, et il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait dégluti déjà, mais c'était cela ou carrément baver dans son café depuis longtemps froid. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle s'assit avec sensualité, les gestes précis et aériens. Le port altier, digne d'une princesse de conte de fée, sans aucune raideur cependant ni froideur. Harry se mordait les doigts, inspirant longuement l'air pour tenter de se calmer. Bon sang ! Comment Zabini pouvait se faire une beauté pareille ! Il fallait absolument qu'il discute avec lui pour qu'il lui révèle son secret. Harry était prêt à lui offrir tout ce qu'il voulait, rien que pour allonger cette splendeur dans ses draps. A cette seule pensée, Harry dut fermer les yeux pour ordonner à son corps de se calmer… Ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée : son imagination s'affola, et il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, le teint de plus en plus rouge. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Zabini, bougeant ses longues jambes parfaites sous la table, et le brun voulait arracher le visage du garçon noir.

Face à ce sursaut de haine, Harry s'obligea à détourner le regard… Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette passion extrême d'un simple regard. Il se voila le visage dans ses paumes, et souffla pour ramener la sérénité dans son esprit et ses hormones en folie. Pour se redonner une certaine contenance, il vida d'un trait la fin de sa tasse, et prit son compte-rendu de la dernière mission pour le relire avant de le donner à Shacklebolt, le chef de section. Une fois finit, il avait repris pleinement possession de ses moyens, et risqua un regard vers la beauté blonde… Il en soupira d'extase, son cœur se remit à battre frénétiquement, et son corps à s'embraser. Il en mordit ses lèvres en inspirant longuement. Elle était de profil, légèrement penchée au-dessus de la table en racontant quelque chose à son interlocuteur amusé. Harry était jaloux de la connivence qu'ils semblaient partager, mais tenta de se raisonner pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Zabini lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, visiblement en train de se retenir de rire…

Tout à coup, la merveille le regarda… Et… Merlin ! Le souffle de Harry venait de se bloquer, il était statufié, le cerveau grillé, le bout des doigts picotant : elle lui avait souri ! Un magnifique et adorable sourire en coin, amusé. La bouche de Harry devait s'être ouverte, puisque la créature de rêve haussa un sourcil, mi-amusé, mi-interrogateur. Et flûte ! Elle parla à Zabini qui le regarda plus longtemps… avant de se retourner vers la splendide blonde pour lui répondre… Ils avaient l'air de rigoler… Ils se moquaient de lui ! Harry sentit une bouffée de colère lui remonter dans le cou, jusqu'aux oreilles, comme une soudaine et nouvelle chaleur qui lui comprimait la tête. Il allait se décider à partir quand Zabini se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, la démarche assurée d'un homme d'affaire sur un coup juteux.

- « Salut Potter, lui dit-il une fois arrivé près de lui, s'appuyant d'une main sur la table en bois, un sourire de publicité pour dentifrice parfaitement dessiné sur son visage.

- Salut Zabini, maugréa Harry, sur ses gardes.

- Tu viens te joindre à nous ?

- Je… hésita Harry, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça, mais se reprenant très vite. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger en pleine séance de drague. Tu l'as trouvé où ? Elle est canon ! Elle a une sœur ? », le questionna-t-il, un air de conspirateur sur le visage.

Zabini sourit plus encore que cela pouvait l'être, écarquillant ses yeux limes. Il se mordit les lèvres, le corps secoué d'un rire difficilement contenu, et dut mettre sa main devant la bouche pour mieux se retenir. Puis, il se tourna et offrit un regard éberlué à sa magnifique compagne qui lui renvoya un sourire disant « je te l'avais dit ». Harry était de plus en plus suspicieux, mais trop curieux pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

- « Non ! Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama le noir abasourdi, s'approchant plus près encore de Harry qui recula contre son dossier sous la surprise. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Vraiment pas ?!

- Je la connais ? hésita le brun, sincèrement surpris.

- Un peu oui ! Bon sang ! Et dire que je ne l'avais pas cru… Viens avec nous mon vieux, je ne suis pas en séance de drague, comme tu dis. Ca me gênerait trop avec… cette personne… Ah non quelle horreur ! Impossible ! Rien que de l'imaginer me donne la nausée ! Tu vas comprendre, viens. »

Zabini lui prit le bras et Harry suivit sans protester, trop éberlué pour réagir. Une « horreur » ? Harry voulait bien vivre cette « horreur » tous les jours ! La merveille le regardait, toujours amusée. Il se sentit rougir brusquement en pensant que chaque pas le rapprochait d'elle. Et il avait toutes ses chances ! Le Serpentard ne semblait pas intéressé par elle… Quel crétin ! Harry n'allait pas laisser passer une chance pareille ! Et il en oublia bien vite sa surprise pour prendre un maximum d'assurance, et adopter la « viril attitude ».

Il s'assit calmement à leur table, voulant paraître confiant pour bien préparer le terrain avant d'attaquer en sortant le grand jeu. La beauté le dévisageait, semblant sur le point d'éclater de rire, ses belles lèvres se pinçant sous l'effort. Zabini semblait dans le même état. Harry hésita un peu, ayant peur de se montrer ridicule. Il devait mettre au clair la remarque du noir qui semblait dire qu'il la connaissait bien. Comment aurait-il pu oublier une beauté comme elle ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague purement « serpentardesque ». Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cela pouvait être d'autre, car même en étant plus près d'elle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur ce visage d'ange. Il prit un instant pour observer les petites tâches blanches qui parsemaient ses iris gris perle, pendant que Zabini et la déesse albinos s'échangeaient des regards entendus.

- « Hum, bien… commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Zabini a l'air de croire que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Mais je ne le pense pas : jamais je n'aurais pu oublier une personne comme vous. Alors je me présente : Harry Potter. »

Il tendit sa main, souhaitant lui serrer la sienne. La superbe fille sourit largement. Elle avait de belles dents blanches, parfaites. Comment en douter ? Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Zabini, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, et revint vers lui.

- « C'est-à-dire, « une personne comme moi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, un air joueur sur son visage amusé.

Parfaite : claire, ni grave ni aigüe, androgyne, avec un adorable accent français. Merlin ! Harry se demandait s'il allait lui trouver un défaut.

- « Ne me dites pas que personne ne vous a dit que vous êtes très belle ? attaqua franchement Harry. Vous êtes le genre de personne que l'on ne peut oublier.

- Surtout pour un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou une fille jalouse, ou homosexuelle ? »

La merveille éclata d'un rire clair. Même son rire renforçait sa beauté. Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir se retenir, les yeux un peu humides. Zabini pouffa dans son coin, observant Harry comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- « Donc, je me présente, Harry Potter. » renouvela le brun, insistant autant pour connaître le nom de cette créature que pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Tout cela commençait à le faire douter, malgré sa concentration sur son plan de drague et l'état dans lequel cet ange pouvait le mettre.

Il n'avait toujours pas baissé sa main et attendait un geste de la part de la créature de rêve. Ce qu'elle fit finalement, une fois calmée et après un dernier regard vers Zabini.

- « Enchanté. Je suis Draco Malfoy. »

Le voilà son défaut…

O ===================================================== O

**_Note d'intention et de retrouvailles :_**

_ Me voilà enfin de retour ! Vous ne m'attendiez plus, je le sais ! Pour les nouveaux venus, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon monde ! Je vous promets rires et larmes, tendresse et colère, doutes et certitudes, surprises et évidences, remises en question et assurance, goût et dégoût, des couleurs et du noir et blanc, râles et vivas, enchantements et désillusions… du moins si cette histoire vous parle._

_ Pendant cette longue pause, je n'ai pas fait que me tourner les pouces ! Sans pouvoir rien faire de plus, je réfléchissais… beaucoup… peut-être un peu trop ? Durant les marches pour me rendre à mon école, je pensais à la suite, au début, à un remaniement, à une amélioration, des ajouts et suppressions. Une nouvelle version meilleure que la précédente, je l'espère ! J'avoue, je n'y ai pas toujours accordé mon attention, mais elle floutait tout de même, là, quelque part, au fin fond de mon esprit, et elle mûrissait tranquillement. Je crois que parfois, il faut laisser reposer le tout afin d'obtenir un bon mélange. Doser discrètement sans pour autant laisser pourrir. Je me répète, jamais je n'abandonnerais une seule de mes histoires, seule la mort pourrait m'en empêcher ! Cependant, je peux prendre tout mon temps. Je souhaite sincèrement que cela en vaut la peine, surtout pour vous !_

_ Avant de tout reprendre, j'ai relu depuis le début, même si je me souvenais parfaitement de mes phrases et tournures, rien que pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Comme je m'en étais douté, le début laissait passablement à désirer… Fade et pâle, il fallait le redorer et l'épicer pour donner envie de lire la suite. Un début se doit d'être passionnant et accrocheur ! Sans doute le plus difficile dans un récit. Un jour, on m'a dit « la première phrase seule doit annoncer où l'on est et de quoi il est question. » Essayez, vous verrez qu'il y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux ! Je pense m'être lamentablement rétamée ici, mais je ne peux nier avoir consacré peu de temps à cet exercice-là pour cette fiction. Je crois que si un lecteur, ici, ouvre le lien d'une histoire, il en lit au moins le premier chapitre avant de se faire une idée. A part si une chose particulière le rebute. Ici, je crois qu'il peut s'agir d'un Draco efféminé, ou de la trop franche, forte et facile attirance physique associée à la description d'une beauté irréelle qui attire tous les regards (chose totalement inexistante dans notre monde). Je peux le comprendre… Je dirais alors deux choses pour me « justifier » à ce sujet : 1 – ça ne dure qu'un temps / 2 – il y a une explication logique et magique à ce phénomène ! Peut-être certains ont d'ailleurs reconnu Draco dès le début, et ma petite chute est tombée à l'eau malgré mon insistance sur l'aspect féminin de la « fille ». Zut !_

_ Durant la relecture, je me suis mise à la place du lecteur, tentant un maximum d'oublier que j'en étais l'auteur. Chose plutôt facile puisqu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais pas dit de la même façon maintenant, où quand je vois des fautes plus grosses que le Burj Khalifa et qui me font rougir de honte ! (Je pense à quelques « ria », risible tentative d'un passé simple complètement foireux et témoin monstrueux d'un statut de débutant encore à l'état de larve atrophiée… D'une soit disant « capeline » pour désigner une petite cape (qui, soit dit en passant, est en fait une longue cape dans l'histoire) terme qui a détruit totalement le peu de professionnalisme que j'aurais peut-être pu avoir, à la manière d'une bombe nucléaire dévastant un pays entier… car, oui, une capeline est un chapeau ! BOUM !... Ou encore quelques « riant dans sa barbe » et autres amalgames tordus sortis d'un cerveau malade en pleine hibernation intellectuelle…) Pour tout cela je me fouetterais volontiers, mais la torture psychologique que cette lecture a engendrée était bien plus douloureuse que n'importe quel supplice physique auquel j'aurais pu me soumettre. Je prie de tout mon cœur pour ne plus jamais faire d'autres énormités pareilles, sans pouvoir en être certaine non plus… Car parfois, en relisant des écrits un peu plus récents, il m'arrive d'en apercevoir d'autres qui me font me griffer le visage d'horreur ! Trop concentré sur un point, il arrive que l'on ne voit pas l'éléphant rose qui vole et s'écrase sur soi…_

_ Chose plutôt facile, disais-je donc, pour toutes ces raisons et d'autres encore… D'autres bien plus positives d'ailleurs ! Je ne sais pas comment cela a été ou sera pour vous, et je ne cherche pas à me vanter non plus, mais je me suis entièrement mise dans la peau du personnage, et ait versé bien des larmes ! J'ai du m'arrêter à un moment pour mettre fin au traumatisme et calmer mes pleurs… Cela n'a peut-être strictement rien à voir avec l'écriture, car comme je suis l'auteur, je retranscris des sentiments, impressions, personnages, réactions, pensées ou réflexions qui me touchent. Pas forcément ceux et celles que j'aurais eu, mais juste quelque chose qui me parle et que j'espère parlera à d'autres. On ne peut malheureusement pas plaire à tout le monde (pas comme Draco dans ce chapitre, haha)._

_ Cela me fait dire que… non ! Cette histoire n'est décidément pas à mettre à la poubelle pour être totalement réécrite ! Non, non, non ! Je vais me contenter de remanier le début, jusqu'au chapitre 8 ou 10 (particulièrement, surtout, absolument, urgemment, les chapitres 5, 6 et 7… Normalement, si vous lisez ceci, ils ont déjà été modifiés, pas la peine d'aller voir pour rire un bon coup…). Peut-être que jusqu'au chapitre 13 et 14, j'ajouterais deux trois petites choses… ? Le reste ne bougera pas d'un poil ! SAUF… la fin. Les chapitres 26, 27 et 28 vont totalement disparaître (et ont d'ailleurs déjà du s'évaporer de la monstrueuse toile labyrinthique qu'est le net au moment où vous lisez ceci) ! Au moment de leur lecture j'ai très clairement senti un essoufflement, que je ne savais pas du tout où je voulais aller et tentais de me dépatouiller dans des marécages vaseux et puants. Non, non, non ! Je me suis pourrie toute seule cette histoire qui promettait d'être acceptable, voir belle et émouvante suivant le lecteur qui la lit en entier… Je ne pouvais pas le tolérer, et ait bien pris le temps de penser à comment m'en sortir. Zaccharias Smith sera toujours là en tant que « psychomage » spécialiste en « coloromagie ». Le chat reviendra forcément vriller les tympans de ses petits miaulements stridents de bébé. Georges aura inlassablement les mêmes problèmes existentiels qui lui sont posés à un moment donné. De même que la cuisine sera à nouveau repeinte d'éclaboussures. Je garde aussi la scène de la douche (tout le monde aura compris de quoi il était question, même ceux qui n'ont pas lu… mais bon… ils ont le temps d'oublier avant d'y arriver, haha !). Je vais faire revenir des personnages trop longtemps oubliés, et mettre en scène d'autres protagonistes pour rendre honneur à l'univers surchargé de J. K. Rowling qui m'a rendu admirative, sans inventer d'autres noms et caractères que ceux d'un ou deux chercheurs russes._

**[===]**

_ Pour en revenir à l'histoire qui nous amène ici, ce chapitre 1, je tenterais d'être rapide… J'ai voulu planter le décor sur la vie de Harry Potter au moment où commence l'histoire. Je ne voulais pas vraiment en faire un dépressif, loin de là. C'est peut-être l'impression qu'il laisse. Je voulais simplement faire de lui quelqu'un qui s'ennuie. Quoi de plus naturel pour un héro de guerre qui n'a plus rien à prouver ni combattre ? C'est un actif, un guerrier, un passionné, et un casse-cou. A la limite, il aurait presque honte de regretter l'époque de tous les dangers. Il se sent seul et hanté de diverses façons : par le souvenir des horreurs de la guerre, et par le souvenir de ses aventures qui lui ont permis de se dépasser et de devenir meilleur. Il a l'impression de stagner sans savoir quoi faire pour s'en sortir. Bien sûr, il a tout de même grandi, changé et évolué, ne serait-ce que sexuellement parlant. Il a découvert une nouvelle facette de lui-même avec sa bisexualité. Mais alors que son seul nom lui permet d'avoir de nombreuses conquêtes, l'intérêt devient moindre, seul le plaisir de l'acte reste. Il n'est pas amoureux, ne l'a jamais été à part un ou deux béguins sans importance, et n'a donc personne avec qui tout partager et qui le soignerait de sa solitude. Il n'a pas non plus cet objectif pour pouvoir s'épanouir, ressentir cette étincelle de vie, cette surprise de tout les jours qu'est la vie à deux. Ses amis n'y suffisent pas malgré le lien fort qui les unis et la régularité de leurs rendez-vous._

_ C'est un peu banal comme situation initiale, mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire de la mettre en place. Il n'est pas non plus amorphe, ni dépité. Il est juste plein d'espoir que tout changera, à la recherche de sensations, et attentif à la moindre de ses émotions pour chercher à l'exacerber. Il est juste… en attente. Prêt à courir au moindre coup de sifflet._

**[===]**

_ Je termine avec Draco, sur lequel… je ne dirais rien ! Ce personnage est et doit rester un mystère jusqu'au prochain chapitre. De même que Blaise, même s'il est un peu plus dévoilé que son ami blond. J'attirerais simplement votre attention sur cette poignée de main refusée dans les livres officiels. Plutôt pas mal pour un début de relation entre ces deux-là, hein ? hein ? hein ? hein ? n'est-ce pas ? n'est-ce pas ? n'est-ce pas ? Et proposée par Harry cette fois-ci ! (les fleurs pleuvent sur moi)…_

**[===]**

_ Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et désolée d'être si bavarde pour ne pas dire grand-chose ! Je me devais de faire une mise au point après une si longue mort sur ce site._

_ J'espère que vous lirez le prochain chapitre avec plaisir !_

_ A bientôt !_


	2. Amitiés

**_L'humain n'est pas fait pour vivre seul. Les amis sont des trésors sans lesquels nous ne pourrons exister. Ils sont notre rayon de soleil et notre bouffée d'oxygène._**

**« AMITIES»**

Harry resta immobile… médusé… Malfoy… C'était Malfoy… Impossible ! Tout simplement impossible ! Comment une personne telle que… cette sublime fille, pouvait être le petit con insupportable et snobinard qu'il avait connu à l'école ? Comment Draco Malfoy pouvait lui faire un sourire pareil ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague ? Ou bien un homonyme ? C'était pour cette raison les sourires ? Harry n'arrivait plus à articuler le moindre son. Il était là, la main serrée dans celle fine et pâle de l'ange blond en face de lui, les yeux écarquillés répondant à l'air enjôleur de la créature de rêve. Blaise observait les deux garçons, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire mais ne voulait pas briser cet instant, curieux de ce qu'allait dire ou faire le brun. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, l'air indécis et l'œil suspicieux, et tenta maladroitement d'articuler un mot. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'émettre une phrase intelligible.

- « Euh… dit-il finalement. Vous n'auriez pas un frère ? Un jumeau ayant le même nom ?

- Non, répondit la beauté blonde en ôtant sa main de la sienne.

- Sérieux, vous savez que je connais un garçon du même nom que vous ? continua-t-il en reprenant un peu contenance, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres et le regard plein de doutes. Un blond aussi, mais il est imbuvable ! Prétentieux, orgueilleux, une vraie tête-à-claque !

- C'est drôle, je connais également un Harry Potter ! s'amusa Draco en posant les coudes sur la table. Celui-là a sauvé le monde sorcier. Mais il est également insupportable, toujours à se vanter, se croire supérieur, avec des idées bien arrêtées. Je crois que nos deux homonymes devraient bien s'entendre, non ? »

C'était Malfoy… Cette fois-ci, Harry en était persuadé. Personne d'autre n'était capable de dire une telle chose de lui. Bon sang ! Plus il le regardait, plus il avait l'impression d'être en face d'une belle femme. Mais d'un homme ?! Il y avait des limites à l'androgynie !

Tout à coup, le blond éclata d'un rire sublime, clair, aussi envoutant qu'une myriade de petites clochettes fin Décembre. Harry eut d'un coup très chaud, bien que le café soit très bien climatisé en ce mois d'Août. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?! C'était Malfoy bon sang ! Mais même en se martelant la tête qu'il avait en face de lui son ennemi d'enfance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver à tomber… « Quelle merde ! » cria-t-il dans sa tête, les joues rouges. Blaise, à côté, ricanait intérieurement, fier de l'effet de surprise. Un Harry Potter et un Draco Malfoy ensemble faisaient toujours des étincelles, impossible de s'ennuyer avec eux. Même si son ami avait changé, le Serpentard était persuadé que les quelques mois à venir, voir années, allaient être mémorables ! Harry, quant à lui, se contenta de se racler à nouveau la gorge…

- « Bon… dit-il finalement. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous vous moquiez de moi…

- Ah, mon cher petit Gryffondor, rit Blaise. Toujours aussi naïf et aveugle à ce que je vois. Même en vieillissant tu n'as pas perdu les principaux défauts de ta maison… avec la bêtise et la témérité.

- Ah, mon cher Blaise, toi non plus tu n'as pas perdu le principal défaut des serpents : le sarcasme gratuit qui fait que l'on ne vous apprécie pas.

- Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas.

- Tu ne réponds rien Malfoy ? continua Harry. C'est pourtant un réel plaisir pour toi de me descendre plus encore normalement. Rien à ajouter ?

- Contrairement à vous, répondit le beau blond en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, j'ai grandi et ne joue plus à ces jeux puérils.

- C'est ça, traite-moi de gamin, s'amusa son ami. Ce n'est pourtant pas moi le plus enfantin à cette table. »

Harry était perdu. Que sous-entendait Blaise ? Etait-ce lui ou Malfoy l'enfant ? Et pourquoi ce petit sourire entendu, un peu mutin, sur les belles lèvres rosées de… « Non, Harry, calme-toi ! C'est Malfoy ! Malfoy ! »

- « Harry ! dit tout à coup le blond en reposant son thé. Racontes-moi, que deviens-tu ? »

Un silence s'installa. Le visage souriant de Draco était sincère, semblant réellement s'intéresser à la réponse, immobilisé dans une position d'attente.

- « Tu m'appelles Harry maintenant ? s'étonna d'abord Harry, préférant pour l'instant mettre de côté l'idée absurde que Draco Malfoy veuille s'enquérir de sa vie.

- Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Il paraît que tu es devenu Auror ! Mes félicitations, c'était ton rêve. Comment cela se passe-t-il ?

- Ah euh… Bin… euh… baragouina le brun, à nouveau incapable de sortir un traitre mot.

- Vas-y, tu peux y arriver Potter, rit le noir.

- Lâche-moi Blaise ! se reprit enfin Harry, réveillé par l'intervention du Langue-de-Plomb. Ca va, ça marche bien, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Draco, décidant de répondre avec franchise malgré le soupçon qui ne le quittait pas. On a arrêté quelques Mangemorts qui traînaient encore dans les parages, la population sorcière fait de nouveau confiance au Ministère… bien que le Ministre en place laisse encore à désirer… Je me demande comment ils font pour toujours mettre le moins fiable au pouvoir !

- Manipulation, mon cher, sourit le Zabini. C'est toujours ceux qui savent le mieux entourlouper les gens qui arrivent au pouvoir. C'est ainsi que le monde fonctionne, particulièrement en politique. Toutes les personnes souhaitant un tant soit peu accéder à un poste élevé fini un jour ou l'autre par devenir Serpentard.

- Blaise m'a dit que vous vous voyez régulièrement tous les deux ? décida de couper Draco en voyant Harry sur le point de s'énerver.

- Ca nous arrive pour le travail. Mais, et toi Malfoy ? Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? demanda enfin le brun, cette question parmi tant d'autres lui brûlant les lèvres depuis un moment… J'ai entendu dire que tu étais parti étudier à l'étranger ?

- Les Potions et les Créatures Magiques à Istanbul. Une des rares villes du monde à être encore autant imprégnée de magie. C'est incroyable ! Encore plus que Londres, Paris ou Shanghai, qui sont pourtant reconnues comme étant les cités les plus empreintes de magie sorcière. Mais Istanbul possède une aura magique différente, plus orientale… Il faut y aller pour s'en rendre compte, il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour la décrire.

- Ton séjour à l'air de t'avoir plu. Tu as fini tes études ? C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ?

- J'ai eu mon diplôme il y a quatre ans maintenant, sourit Draco d'un air indulgent, comme si cette idée était ridicule. En neuf ans, j'en ai largement eu le temps !

- Et où étais-tu ces quatre dernières années alors ? insista Harry.

- A droite, à gauche… Je travaille pour le GPL, le « Great Potionology Laboratory », en Russie, dans le secteur des recherches de nouveaux ingrédients en rapport avec les Créatures Magiques. Je me suis spécialisé dans les animaux anciens : mythiques ou antiques. Par exemple, savais-tu qu'il y avait un grand nombre de créatures que nous croyions disparues alors qu'elles ne faisaient que se cacher ? Bien sûr, il en reste peu, et ces espèces sont menacées… Pour cette raison, nous travaillons également en lien avec le PRaMaCIDanI (pramacidani) « Protection of Rares Magics Creatures In Danger Institute », afin de tout mettre en œuvre pour sauvegarder ces races dès que nous les découvrons. Mais il y a aussi des espèces nouvelles, des variantes de la même famille que celles qui sont réellement éteintes. Ou encore des mutations : c'est-à-dire des créatures anciennes qui ont poursuivit leur évolution et qui nous semblent alors totalement inconnues !

« A la base, je suis censé partir à leur recherche avec une équipe, mais je suis plutôt appelé pour les étudier dans des centres ou leur habitat naturel. Leurs propriétés magiques sont souvent incroyables et totalement nouvelles ! Elles vont nous permettre de créer de nouvelles potions ! J'étudie tout cela avec d'autres chercheurs pour découvrir quelles sortes de breuvages nous pouvons inventer ou améliorer. Souvent, cela nous permet de créer un remède contre certaines maladies ou blessures difficilement soignables ou incurables. Ce sont les premières recherches que nous entreprenons. Pour cela, nous devons avoir de solides connaissances en médicomagie. Mais nous ne sommes pas pour autant calés dans ce domaine, alors à partir d'un moment, pour pousser plus en avant nos découvertes, nous devons collaborer avec les chercheurs du « Center of Medicomagic Research ». Nous leur mâchons pas mal le travail, c'est assez frustrant pour nous… »

Harry buvait ses paroles. Malfoy continuait de parler encore et encore de son travail, réellement passionné. Depuis que le brun l'avait lancé sur le sujet, il ne s'arrêtait plus, ayant toujours quelque chose à dire ou expliquer. Au fur et à mesure, il s'était avancé sur sa chaise, cherchant à captiver ses auditeurs. Les mains sans cesse en mouvement, il avait l'air vraiment heureux de parler de quelque chose qu'il aimait tant. Harry ne comprenait pas les trois quart de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter, ni l'enjeu qui semblait en découler. L'entrain avec lequel il conversait ne pouvait laisser indifférent… Et son physique n'y était pas étranger non plus.

- « Potter, tu comprends ce qu'il raconte ? »

Blaise avait vu dans les yeux de Potter qu'il n'écoutait plus : il regardait ! Il faut dire que comprendre les dosages méticuleux des « bases tests » et les besoins nouveaux de la société de nos jours, associés aux sondages, aux potions révélatrices, les soins des blessures des créatures, leur comportement, leurs études… C'était certes intéressant, mais Draco employait de plus en plus de termes techniques propres à son métier. Emporté dans ses explications et voyant qu'on ne l'interrompait pas, il allait de plus en plus loin. De plus, ce que Harry voyait avait de quoi monopoliser son attention : les yeux de Draco pétillait de bonheur et de passion, rendant son regard plus électrisant.

- « Euh… répondit Harry qui sortait de ses pensées, sans arriver à détourner le regard des belles iris d'argent. Oui, oui…

- Vraiment ? Alors explique-moi sa dernière phrase, je n'ai pas bien compris moi… demanda sournoisement Zabini.

- C'est simple ! intervint Draco, ravi que l'on s'intéresse à son métier, totalement inconscient du piège que son ami voulait jeter à l'Auror. Il faut ajouter une pincée de racine de mandragore en poudre, en mélangeant dix fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre ! Cela fonctionne pour beaucoup de nos « po-rev' » !

- « Peau rêve » ? demanda Harry, perdu.

- Les potions révélatrices. Celles qui nous permettent de trouver les nouvelles propriétés des créatures magiques. C'est une abréviation que l'on utilise entre nous. Le temps où l'on faisait des expériences sur ces pauvres animaux est terminé ! Avant, il fallait les tuer ou les estropier pour souvent n'arriver à rien. Ces chercheurs étaient des barbares ! Et désolé de te dire ça, Harry, mais Dumbledore en faisait parti ! C'est lui qui a trouvé les propriétés du sang de dragon, mais sais-tu au moins combien de litres de sang il a utilisé avant d'y parvenir ? Combien de dragons a-t-il tué pour cela ? Dix ! Bien sûr, il a pris du sang sur des centaines de ces créatures, et il s'est justifié en disant que ces morts étaient des accidents, mais s'il n'avait pas prélevé leur sang pour ses expériences parfois douteuses, cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Bien sûr, les « po-rev' » n'auraient jamais vues le jour sans tout cela, mais il n'empêche que…

- STOP ! l'interrompit Blaise. Draco, calme-toi. Je n'y comprends rien du tout et Potter non plus. Regarde, il a les yeux dans le vague. »

Harry secoua sa tête pour faire retrouver à son regard son allure ordinaire… Il avait de nouveau cessé d'écouter pour simplement observer. Cette fois-ci, pendant sa vindicative contre leur ancien directeur, les yeux de Draco avaient pris une teinte un peu plus sombre, sous une colère contenue, et ses joues avaient légèrement rosies. Harry s'en était mordu la lèvre tant il était craquant ainsi. Malfoy avait visiblement bien changé, et l'Auror brûlait d'en découvrir plus. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous, un événement mystérieux qui avait métamorphosé l'horripilant Serpentard en cette adorable créature de rêve.

- « On a compris que tu adores ton métier et qu'il est important pour l'avenir, dit calmement Blaise à son ami, lui tapotant la main comme à un enfant trop émotif. Mais laisse-nous à nos problèmes du Ministère, d'accord ? C'est bien plus dans nos cordes.

- Désolé… » sourit timidement Draco.

Harry tiqua. Malfoy venait de s'excuser ! Même s'il était visible qu'il avait changé, même si c'était auprès de son ami, ce simple constat perturba beaucoup le brun. Non seulement il n'avait plus rien du Draco Malfoy d'avant, mais il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la famille Malfoy même ! Cela le fit réagir. Au lieu de se contenter d'admirer, il devait recommencer à poser des questions afin d'en savoir plus. Tout ceci était bien trop étrange…

- « Et donc… commença-t-il, l'air de rien. Pourquoi es-tu revenu en Angleterre ? Le travail ? »

Silence… Harry jubila intérieurement : il avait mis le doigt pile où il fallait ! Le comportement de Malfoy avait sûrement un rapport avec son retour, ou en était la cause. C'était logique ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir à ce point changé ! Impossible ! Sinon, pourquoi serait-il là, alors qu'il avait l'air de tant se plaire en Russie ? Harry bénit ses nombreuses années en tant qu'Auror qui lui avaient appris à toujours mettre le nez là où il y avait des réponses à trouver.

Malfoy se tortilla sur sa chaise, mordilla ses lèvres, cherchant visiblement comment répondre à cette question plutôt directe, et pourtant légitime. Zabini fixait son ami en triturant ses doigts et mâchonnant sa langue. Il voulait l'aider à trouver les mots, mais n'avait visiblement pas l'air de savoir quoi dire non plus. Harry prit son air angélique, l'air de celui qui ne comprend pas leur gêne, et attendit patiemment la réponse. Mais Blaise lui lança brusquement un regard empli de reproches.

- « Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu, l'Auror ? Je te rappelle que je suis un Langue-de-Plomb et je vous côtoie régulièrement, tes collègues et toi. Je sais comment vous fonctionnez. Comment oses-tu vouloir faire passer un interrogatoire pendant une banale conversation entre vieilles connaissances ? Si Draco n'a pas envie de répondre, il n'y est pas obligé ! »

Non seulement Harry eut subitement honte et blêmit brusquement, mais il comprit immédiatement que cette attaque verbale était purement stratégique et sauvait son ami pour le moment. Il bredouilla de timides excuses, dégouté de n'avoir pas eu sa réponse. Cependant, Malfoy lui adressa un splendide sourire qui lui fit retrouver toutes ses couleurs, et offrit une moue pleine de réprimandes à son ami qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le brun.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Après tout, ce ne sera plus un secret très longtemps, et Blaise à tendance à me surprotéger un peu trop… C'est une mauvaise manie dont il va devoir se défaire, n'est-ce pas Blaise ? Alors voilà, je suis malade.

- Malade ? s'étonna Harry, qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

- Oui, donc je suis simplement en congé maladie et j'ai voulu revoir ma terre natale, c'est tout. Revoir mes amis et tout le monde. Retrouver les paysages d'Ecosse, la ville de Londres, le chemin de Traverse… Je prévois d'aller faire un petit tour à Poudlard avant…

- Avant ?

- Avant.

- Et… c'est grave ? hésita-t-il. Si tu veux « revoir ta terre natale », ce n'est jamais bon signe…

Mais avant quoi ? Et puis, Malfoy n'avait pas l'air malade. Au contraire, il semblait en pleine forme, il respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur. Ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant. Subissait-il des changements de personnalité ? Etait-ce des effets secondaires ? Le blond se contenta de lui sourire énigmatiquement, le regard perdu dans le vide…

- « Bon, Potter, intervint Zabini, ta pause déjeuner doit être terminée maintenant, non ? Il faudrait que tu retournes travailler.

- Toi aussi, je me trompe ? répliqua Harry.

- Non, j'ai pris deux semaines de congés pour accueillir Draco. D'ailleurs j'en profite : nous allons organiser une soirée des anciens de Poudlard, de notre promotion et des autres années avec qui nous étions en contact. Comme les frères et la sœur belette, Lufoca, le petit frère de la crevette et quelques amis Serpentards et Serdaigles que tu ne connais pas. Nous allions justement aller poster les invitations à la ménagerie du chemin de traverse. Voici la tienne, ça nous fera ça de moins. Je te donne celle de tes potes, y a pas de petites économies. »

Blaise fourra dans son sac et sortit quelques centaines de cartes. Lui et Malfoy fouillèrent dans le tas pour en extirper une dizaine, vertes, rouges, bleues ou jaunes, l'armoirie de Poudlard en relief au travers de la fermeture.

- « Cela se passera au château, ajouta Malfoy. Il y aura nos anciens professeurs aussi. Naturellement, nous avons déjà obtenus l'autorisation de Minerva, la directrice. Cela aura lieu le Samedi 1er Septembre au soir, et tous les dortoirs nous sont réservés pour la nuit. C'est les vacances d'été, donc il n'y a encore aucun élève en ce moment. Nous allons en profiter ! J'espère que personne ne travaille Dimanche, ce serait dommage… Peux-tu te renseigner si Bill et Fleur pourront venir ? Ils ont un enfant je crois, une petite fille… S'ils ne trouvent personne pour la garder, nous nous arrangerons pour qu'elle puisse les accompagner. Cela me ferait plaisir de la voir… euh… Victoire elle s'appelle, je crois ? Elle doit être adorable. Ils prévoient d'avoir d'autres enfants ? Ils vivent en France, c'est ça ?...

- Euh… oui… bredouilla Harry qui ne savait quoi répondre. Fleur est enceinte…

- Oh ! C'est magnifique ! Il y aura des cocktails non alcoolisés, bien sûr ! Et comme les dortoirs sont libres, elle pourra aller se reposer quand elle voudra. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle vienne, comme tous les autres. Tu pourras insister ?

- Oui, oui…

- Georges devra fermer sa boutique plus tôt j'imagine… Peut-être que cela le gênera… Il peut venir en retard si cela l'arrange. Dis-le lui aussi.

- D'accord…

- Oh ! Et Hermione, elle s'est mariée avec Ronald j'ai entendu dire. C'est pas trop tôt ! Elle aussi est enceinte, par hasard ?

- Euh non, pas encore…

- Oh… Dommage… J'imagine qu'elle privilégie son métier. Un vrai bourreau de travail ! Cela lui permettra de décompresser un peu. Ronald est ton collègue il me semble, donc cela ne devrait pas lui poser de problème… Si vous souhaitez inviter des collègues de travail, cela ne nous dérange pas du tout ! J'aimerais bien revoir Shacklebolt. Il était gentil… Ah ! Et le petit… Teddy, c'est ça ? C'est ton filleul, non ?

- Euh, oui…

- Il doit avoir bien grandi, cela lui fait quel âge ?

- Neuf ans, comme Victoire…

- C'est toi qui t'occupes de lui ou Andromeda ? Je n'ai jamais vu ma tante, je n'ai pas osé lui envoyer d'invitation mais elle est la bienvenue si elle le souhaite. J'aimerais tant la rencontrer… Tu pourras le lui dire ?

- Bin elle n'est pas en Angleterre, ça risque d'être compliqué… Mais je passerais le message…

- Dommage… Merci quand même… Ah et…

- DRACO STOP ! s'énerva Zabini. Calme-toi…

- Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai vu aucun d'entre eux, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus, d'être prêt…

- Tout se passera bien, arrête de stresser. En bref Harry, demande à tout le monde de venir. Tous ceux dont nous avons entendu le nom, les héros de la guerre ou les simples connaissances… Comme Draco est vite parti après la bataille finale et qu'il a passé ses ASPIC par correspondance depuis la Turquie, il aimerait pouvoir renouer des contacts avec tout le monde, ou connaître ceux qu'il n'a jamais connu. Donc, fais passer le message.

- Les ASPIC depuis la Turquie ? Par correspondance ? Mais tu as envoyé tes examens en Angleterre ou c'était avec un collège turc ?

- Je les ai envoyés à Poudlard, oui, sourit Draco. Malgré la guerre, le diplôme n'était pas annulé pour ceux qui voulaient le tenter.

- Juste après la guerre ? En 1998 ?

- Oui, rit doucement Draco, gêné que l'Auror soit tant impressionné pour quelque chose qu'il jugeait de normal.

- T'as pas perdu de temps dis donc… continua le brun, les yeux toujours écarquillés de surprise. En tout cas, je vois que tu t'es renseigné, Malfoy… ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry en pensant à toutes les informations que le blond avait glané sur ses amis.

- C'est Charlie, se justifia Draco. Nous avons eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble de nombreuses fois récemment : j'étudiais les dragons perdus ou oubliés. C'est un puits de sciences en ce qui concerne ces créatures ! Même si nos échanges étaient un peu tendus au début, nous avons fini par bien nous entendre. Et alors il m'a parlé de tout le monde. Cela m'a rendu un peu nostalgique… Même si j'ai gardé contact avec Blaise, Pansy et Théo, vous m'avez tous manqué… Et oui, toi aussi Harry ! »

Le dit Harry ne put empêcher son visage de s'empourprer violemment. Entendre une beauté, telle que la personne en face de lui, dire une chose pareille… même si cette beauté s'appelle Malfoy… il y avait de quoi rougir de plaisir. Et il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, encore une fois !

- « Bon, alors on te dit à bientôt, Potter ! » termina Blaise en se levant de sa chaise.

Il fût immédiatement imité par Malfoy, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler ses longues jambes fines dans leur fin collant noir… Et ses sandales vertes fluo… Ses talons… Bon sang ! Comment aurait-il pu reconnaître Malfoy, ou même un homme, dans une telle tenue, dans ce corps de rêve, et cet air androgyne… Maintenant que Harry savait qui il était, il le reconnaissait… D'une certaine façon, le blond n'avait pas changé : un visage certes plus fin, mais presque identique à ce qu'il était avant. Il était le même en beaucoup plus féminin. Mais il aurait fallu être devin pour le remarquer tout de suite ! Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça… Il ne savait plus où il en était. La seule chose certaine, c'était que Malfoy lui faisait de l'effet. Et c'était déjà suffisamment déroutant !

Han ! Ce petit short noir ! Quelles fesses sublimes ! « Non, on se calme Harry… » Et ces bras élancés, si blancs… Harry ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils devaient être d'une douceur extrême… Il voyait très bien ses longues mains fines s'agripper aux draps de… « Harry ! Arrête de penser ! C'est de Malfoy dont il est question ! »… Mais c'était si tentant… Rien qu'à le regarder fouiller dans son sac, ses cheveux blancs dégringolant devant son visage et le long de ses épaules étroites… caressant sa peau d'ivoire… Les images s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle dans la tête du brun, sans qu'il n'arrive à les contrôler.

- « Non Draco, je t'ai dit que je t'invitais alors laisse-moi payer ! »

Harry reprit ses esprits et se leva d'un bond. Il bredouilla, rouge pivoine, qu'il devait aller travailler, et laissa quelques mornilles sur la table avant de partir précipitamment. Les deux Serpentards le regardaient partir, étonnés. Sa robe de sorcier n'était pas très adaptée pour le monde moldu où ils se trouvaient, mais Harry se félicita de ne pas s'être changé cette fois-ci, car elle avait l'avantage non négligeable d'éviter que l'on n'aperçoive une certaine bosse au niveau du bassin…

**[===]**

Harry allait prévenir tout le monde. Naturellement ! C'était le scoop de l'année : Draco Malfoy, métamorphosé en une véritable bombe sexuelle androgyne, était de retour en Angleterre, et organisait une réunion des anciens de Poudlard Samedi soir prochain au château ! Une information qui ne pouvait pas être gardée pour soi. Et même si Harry trépignait d'impatience à annoncer cela, il prévoyait également de passer sous silence quelques pensées personnelles et profondément gênantes…

La nuit après ces retrouvailles étranges, il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Il avait revu ses formes souples et gracieuses, ses couleurs lumineuses et subtiles, l'éclat de son regard si doux, la délicatesse de ses gestes, la tendresse de sa voix à l'accent charmant, sa présence envoûtante, ses discours enflammés… ses lèvres d'un rose attrayant, ses sourires exquis, ses iris d'un argent pétillant, son mignon petit nez, ses rires chantant, ses fins sourcils d'aristocrates, sa gorge pâle et appétissante… Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de tordre ce corps dans toutes les positions, toutes les situations, et dans tous les lieux auxquels il pouvait penser. Mais il songeait également au passé, à Poudlard, et à la Guerre. Et là, il revoyait ses yeux moqueurs, et ses sourires sardoniques. Et également ses regards perdus, parfois suppliants, ses pleurs retenus… Harry ne savait plus s'il le haïssait, le prenait en pitié, ou le désirait. Il passait par tous ces stades suivant ses souvenirs. Et tout se mélangeait… Puis, tout à coup, il se redressait sur son lit en réalisant avec horreur : Draco Malfoy portait des mini shorts moulants !

C'était le Vendredi 24 Août soir. Et comme toutes les semaines, il était au pub des Trois Balais avec ses camarades Gryffondors et Luna. Habituellement, ils parlaient boulots, conquêtes, ou petites anecdotes. Evidemment, c'était Harry qui avait volé la vedette à tous les autres ragots ! Loin devant Seamus, qui croyait faire sensation avec son restaurant dont il venait de trouver le local sur le chemin de traverse. Rêve qu'il entretenait depuis sa cinquième année, et qu'il s'efforçait de réaliser en multipliant emplois dans les chaînes de restaurations moldues et sorcières, stages d'apprenti cuisinier et/ou pâtissier, et formation dans une grande école de restaurateurs. En neuf ans, il était enfin parvenu à obtenir tous les diplômes et les compétences nécessaires. Mais alors qu'il venait de l'annoncer, Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait lâché sa bombe avant que tous le congratulent. Seamus lui-même en avait oublié son rêve… Il fallait dire que c'était du lourd !

- « Attends… lâcha Dean après un long silence, le visage inexpressif. Tu peux répéter ça ?

- Malfoy… articula Harry après s'être mieux installé sur sa chaise, les mains bien à plat posées sur la table des deux côtés de sa Bièraubeurre. Androgyne… Créature de rêve… De retour… Soirée… Samedi soir… A Poudlard… termina-t-il en s'avançant de plus en plus vers ses amis à mesure qu'il martelait ces mots.

- Développe le « créature de rêve », parce que j'ai franchement du mal à y croire, dit Ginny en sirotant tranquillement son vin d'ortie, l'air sceptique. On parle bien du même Malfoy ? La fouine ? Le blondinet horripilant ? La tête à claque ?

- Le snobinard peroxydé qui nous en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et prenait un malin plaisir à nous insulter et appuyer là où ça faisait mal, continua Harry. Oui, nous parlons bien du même !

- Et tu dis qu'il est devenu une… une quoi ?! s'exclama Ron les yeux exorbités.

- Une beauté fatale. Un truc de fou ! J'en reviens toujours pas moi-même ! Il était sublime !

- Il était déjà pas mal à l'époque de Poudlard…

- Hermione ! s'exclama toute la tablée à l'unisson.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! s'indigna Seamus qui pensait être le plus bel androgyne de leur âge.

- Nous le voyions moche uniquement parce que nous ne l'aimions pas et qu'il était l'insupportable gosse de riche pourri gâté, argumenta Hermione, à présent Weasley, en remuant son soda de Branchiflore d'un air professoral. Mais si nous faisons abstraction de tout cela, il était plutôt mignon.

- « Mignon », continua pensivement Harry en ignorant l'abasourdissement et l'incrédulité de ses camarades, tout en réfléchissant sérieusement au sex-appeal du blond à l'époque du collège. Même s'il l'a été un jour il ne l'est plus. Maintenant, il est « magnifique » !

- J'ai du mal à y croire, se reprit Neville en repoussant son Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il pensait responsable du sujet irréel de la conversation. T'es sûr que Zabini ne s'est pas moqué de toi en te présentant une fille qui lui ressemblait ?

- Non, quand j'ai su que c'était lui, je l'ai reconnu. C'était vraiment bizarre d'ailleurs de se rendre compte à quel point il a le même visage alors que je ne l'ai pas reconnu, et de voir qu'il est aussi totalement différent !

- T'as pas pris une photo ? demanda Ron.

- J'étais en pause déjeuner et j'aurais sorti un appareil photo de nulle part ? s'énerva Harry. T'avais qu'à venir avec moi comme c'était prévu, on aurait au moins été bêtes à deux. Ca m'aurait évité ce grand moment de solitude face à deux Serpentards. Et puis j'aurais eu l'air malin si par miracle j'avais eu un appareil ! C'est pour le coup qu'ils se seraient vraiment foutus de moi ! Déjà que c'était limite quand je me suis présenté en le draguant et le traitant comme une fille…

- Ou alors ils t'auraient jeté un sort… supposa Ginny, réfléchissant au sort d'illusion dont il pourrait être question.

- Hum… je ne pense pas, médita Harry. Malfoy avait bizarrement l'air… sympathique. Il était souriant, agréable… Le total opposé de ce qu'il était. Je le vois mal me jeter un sort maintenant. »

Un autre silence accueilli ces nouveaux propos. Un Malfoy qui ne semblait pas vouloir jeter un sort à un Potter n'était pas un Malfoy. Neville en avait la bouche qui s'ouvrait toute seule.

Etrangement, Harry avait presque été persuadé que ses amis auraient accueilli cette nouvelle par l'humour. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir à quel point le blond était devenu envoûtant, ils auraient très bien pu se moquer de lui en imaginant les situations les plus burlesques. Mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait leur réaction. Draco Malfoy avait été un enfoiré pour chacun d'entre eux, il avait aussi été un ancien Mangemort, et le fils d'un des plus actifs d'entre eux… Tout ce qui le concernait se devait d'être pris au sérieux. Surtout quand lui, Harry Potter, expliquait qu'il était tombé sous le charme de ce serpent tant haï et considéré comme potentiellement dangereux.

Il était vrai qu'en y réfléchissant de façon plus objective, tout ceci avait de quoi remuer. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait décoller de sa rétine la silhouette souple et gracieuse de celui qu'il appelait déjà « ange » dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait le qualifier autrement, ni n'arrivait à associer l'ancien et le nouveau Draco. C'était trop surnaturel. Il y avait de la magie là-dessous. Et si même Hermione était dubitative, il devait s'agir d'un sort nouveau ou très ancien. Un charme complexe et secret. Ou encore un enchantement de magie noire transmis de génération en génération ?

- « Bah, intervint George après un moment. Un Malfoy beau est déjà assez bizarre en soit, alors gentil, pourquoi pas ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il change à ce point ?

- Il paraît qu'il est malade, répondit Harry. Mais il ne semblait pourtant pas l'être. Si ce n'est pas un sortilège, alors j'ai pensé à un effet secondaire ? Qu'en penses-tu Hermione, toi qui es médicomage ? »

La jeune fille se plongea dans une profonde réflexion et tous semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant son verdict… Son regard était braqué sur le bois de la table sombre et collante, de celles qui ont vu trop de bières renversées. Le pli typique de ses réflexions les plus profondes vint se creuser entre ses sourcils qui s'étaient baissés sur son front, cachant presque ses yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, la main droite vint se placer sur sa bouche, caractérisant un effort plus intense. Une mimique spéciale d'Hermione signalant que le problème lui résistait… Pire encore, ses doigts trituraient sa peau en déformant les traits de son visage ! Cela voulait alors dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution satisfaisante et commençait à s'énerver intérieurement. A partir de ce moment-là, tous savaient qu'elle n'aurait de répit qu'une fois la réponse trouvée après maintes et maintes recherches dans plusieurs bibliothèques, et de questions posées partout où elle le pouvait. Son mari, Ron, levait déjà les yeux au ciel, anticipant les monologues qu'elle allait lui asséner pendant de longues soirées. Autant de veillée d'ennui et de lassitude qu'il s'apprêtait à supporter par amour pour elle…

- « C'est une possibilité, finit-elle pas dire, clairement mécontente de sa réponse. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir. D'après ce que tu nous as dit, il se souvenait du passé. Et il semblait… cohérent ?

- Ben oui… répondit Harry. A quoi tu pensais ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Neville, mais finit par répondre…

- « A la folie… Les gens fous changent de personnalité. Ou bien les amnésiques. Mais il ne semble répondre à aucun des deux. Je vais faire quelques recherches… précisa-t-elle comme si personne n'avait déjà deviné ses intentions.

- En tout cas, tu as éveillé ma curiosité ! intervint Seamus à l'adresse de Harry. Je viens Samedi soir, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la preuve que Malfoy est devenu beau ! Donne-moi cette invitation !

- Pas « beau », répliqua Harry en lui tendant son carton. « Sublime » ! « Magnifique » ! « Envoutant » !

- C'est bien ce que je disais : bizarre ! Et je suis curieux !

- Sans compter que d'après ta description, il est devenu un travesti ! continua Dean en prenant son enveloppe à son tour.

- « Travesti » ? s'étonna Ginny, attrapant la sienne.

- Il porte des collants et des talons aiguilles ! »

Nouveau silence.

- « Je suis encore plus curieux, ajouta Seamus les yeux dans le vague, alors que Dean lui jetait un coup d'œil de côté, le soupçonnant de réfléchir à la possibilité de porter des collants et des talons, lui aussi.

- Et autre chose, poursuivit Harry en se tournant vers Ron. Il connait Charlie ! Il semblerait qu'ils aient fait connaissance et s'apprécient. Ils collaboreraient ensemble sur des projets professionnels, au sujet des dragons… Et plutôt régulièrement !

- Oh ! s'exclama Ron après une courte réflexion où il avait affiché un regard incertain. Ca me revient maintenant ! Charlie nous a dit un jour avoir revu une vieille connaissance. Mais il a refusé de nous dire de qui il s'agissait parce que nous ne le croirions jamais ! Alors c'était lui ? Il avait raison, on n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils puissent bien s'entendre…

- Mince alors ! s'exclama George, se souvenant lui aussi de cette conversation par cheminette. Ca fait maintenant deux personnes qui se sont brusquement mise à bien aimer Malfoy ! Si l'un d'entre nous pensait encore que Harry était devenu fou, ce n'est plus le cas !

- Fou ? s'indigna le brun en question. C'est agréable de voir que vous préférez douter de ma santé mentale plutôt qu'un changement de Malfoy !

- Avec tout ce qui t'es déjà arrivé, on se demande encore comment tu as fait pour rester sain d'esprit, ajouta Luna en sirotant son Nectar de Prunes Dirigeables.

- Tu aurais aussi bien pu être la victime d'un sort quelconque, se crut bon de devoir préciser Neville. Mais si Charlie a la même réaction que toi, ou presque, en étant régulièrement en contact avec lui… Ca commence à devenir un peu trop compliqué pour être un sortilège. Même l'Imperium ne ferait pas cet effet-là.

- Plus j'y réfléchi, continua Luna en reculant sur sa chaise, plus je suis persuadée que ceci est dû à sa maladie. Reste à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Une maladie qui rend beau ? sourit George. Je veux l'attraper aussi !

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'emporta Hermione. Une maladie n'est jamais sans difficulté ! Voir tragédie, même !

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait en mourir ? s'étonna Seamus qui n'y avait pas pensé.

- Bin s'il a dit « vouloir revoir les paysages de son enfance avant… », cita Dean en laissant planer la fin de sa phrase. Avant on ne sait quoi ! Mais au vu du début, la mort me semble évidente. »

Cette déduction jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Même si aucun d'entre eux n'aimaient le blond, la mort n'était sûrement pas le châtiment qu'ils auraient voulu pour lui. Pour personne, d'ailleurs. Une fois la Guerre terminée et clos les divers jugements qu'elle avait impliquée, ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de la Grande Faucheuse avant très longtemps. Les événements avaient laissés une terrible empreinte dans leur esprit, une plaie suintante et difficilement cicatrisable.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Pour lui, c'était forcément autre chose. Imaginer la mort prochaine d'une telle beauté était criminel à ses yeux. Cependant, il ne trouvait pas d'autre fin à cette phrase mystérieuse. Mais non ! Jamais il n'aurait dit cela avec un sourire si doux ! En songeant à sa mort prochaine, exprimer un visage heureux devient un véritable défi ! Le brun risqua un regard vers sa meilleure amie, espérant y trouver un reflet de ses propres réflexions. Celle-ci se mordillait les lèvres nerveusement, mais son visage exprimait à nouveau une profonde méditation. Harry sourit : elle n'acceptait pas non plus une conclusion aussi simple et fatale.

Luna, que le sujet n'avait pas touché autant que les autres, fit dériver la conversation vers le second événement marquant de la soirée : Seamus et son restaurant. Tous le félicitèrent alors avec chaleur, trop heureux de penser à autre chose. Ils lui posèrent milles-et-unes questions auquel le concerné répondit avec joie, ses joues se colorant légèrement. Il avait signé un bail et il prévoyait quelques travaux. Il allait faire un emprunt à la banque et leur demanda s'ils voulaient devenir des investisseurs. Harry, qui était le seul à avoir de beaucoup d'argent, accepta. Il prévoyait l'ouverture pour cet hiver, mais n'en était pas certain. Et le brun se demandait combien d'années encore il allait faire reculer ce rêve d'adolescent par peur de l'échec. Il espérait seulement que son argent accélèrerait le processus.

Quelques heures plus tard, chacun retourna chez lui. Mais tous promirent de participer à la fête de Samedi soir.

**[===]**

Le même soir, une autre soirée eut lieu dans la demeure de Blaise. Celui-ci était propriétaire d'une vaste maison de maître avec un grand jardin. Une fort belle demeure dans la campagne anglaise, en Cornouailles, toute de pierres grises anciennes, aux immenses fenêtres de bois blanc et au toit d'ardoises. Un gigantesque lierre mangeait la moitié de la façade, conférant un aspect un peu sauvage et chaleureux à l'édifice sévère. Il avait entièrement décorée l'intérieur d'antiquités, qu'il avait chinées à droite et à gauche grâce à son salaire plutôt confortable. Avec, par-ci par-là, des objets du design contemporain moldu, mêlant le plastique brillant et le métal froid au vieux bois usé et au marbre ancien. Blaise aimait s'entourer de biens de valeur, voir carrément hors de prix. Il en avait tant bavé qu'il voulait montrer son opulence, témoignage de sa réussite.

Suite à la guerre, comme beaucoup de ses collègues Serpentards, la fortune de sa famille avait été confisquée par le Ministère pour « dédommager les familles et reconstruire le pays ». Leurs parents, eux, étaient soit morts, soit emprisonnés. Les enfants s'étaient donc retrouvés livrés à eux-mêmes dans un monde qui ne les acceptait pas. Exceptés ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés à Azkaban, étaient morts, ou avaient fuis, nombreux étaient ceux qui choisirent de terminer leurs études, logés à Poudlard. Les autres s'enfermant dans le monde moldu pour se soustraire aux regards des sorciers, réussissant tout aussi difficilement dans cet univers dont ils ne comprenaient pas les codes, que s'ils étaient restés parmi leurs semblables. Les premiers, une fois leurs ASPIC en poche, trouvèrent un petit emploi pour acquérir un logement étudiant misérable, et poursuivirent leurs études supérieures. Certains s'arrêtèrent là, et restèrent dans la misère d'un job mal payé et des studios minuscules. Blaise, Pansy et Théodore, se sont retrouvés neuf ans plus tard avec un salaire leur permettant d'acheter ou louer une belle habitation, grâce à leur rage de réussir et de prouver qu'ils valent quelque chose.

Théodore, après un voyage d'un an autour du monde, s'était lancé dans l'écriture de romans noirs, et fait un nom autant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Il gagnait pas mal d'argent, et presque tout lui était payé par sa maison d'édition, au petit soin pour un auteur aussi prolifique. Il vivait dans un vaste appartement en plein centre de Londres qu'il avait acheté, et louait de temps en temps une petite maison de campagne en Ecosse. Cette dernière lui permettait de se ressourcer et trouver l'inspiration dans des paysages qui lui rappelait Poudlard et les nombreuses péripéties de leurs dernières années dans cette école. Il avait d'ailleurs l'autorisation de la Directrice, Minerva McGonagall, pour entrer dans l'enceinte du collège la journée, afin de lutter contre le syndrome de la page blanche. Et en effet, lorsque les premières prémices de celle-ci faisaient surface, le simple fait de poser un pied sur l'herbe du parc, de faire le tour du lac pour saluer le calamar géant, ou encore de longer les longs couloirs du château, ce mal commun à tout auteur disparaissait comme par enchantement. Heureux père de trois best-sellers déjà, il ne manquait jamais de se vanter auprès de qui voulait l'entendre. Il était également fier d'être un fin analyste de la nature humaine qu'il avait bien trop vue à l'œuvre durant la Guerre. Rien que du côté Mangemorts, il avait de quoi nourrir des centaines d'ouvrages d'analyse comportementale. Mais Théodore était surtout devenu un être particulièrement cynique, voyant toujours le verre à moitié vide. Et régulièrement dans ses récits, on pouvait percevoir que seuls les êtres forts s'en sortaient, laissant pour morts les timides, les inactifs, ou les peureux. Les « méchants », eux, pouvaient parfaitement s'en sortir suivant l'histoire, et décédaient très rarement…

Pansy, elle, voulait devenir chanteuse mais n'arrivait pas à gagner suffisamment d'argent pour en vivre. Même si elle le savait depuis très longtemps, se confronter à la réalité du show business avait été une rude épreuve. Elle fût forcée de se faire une raison, et travaillait à présent pour Ollivander dans la boutique sur le chemin de traverse. Au début, ce n'était qu'un simple travail de vendeuse pendant qu'elle étudiait au Conservatoire de Musique de Londres, spécialité chant. Un petit boulot pour vivre et lui permettre de réaliser son rêve de toujours… Puis, le vieil homme l'a pris comme apprentie dans ses ateliers pendant les week-ends. Il se trouvait qu'elle était plutôt douée et habile de ses mains. Elle apprenait très vite et il finit par l'engager à plein temps. Ses cours de chants se virent relégués au second plan, elle n'y assistait que le soir. Le petit boulot devint un objectif de carrière, et son rêve ne fût plus qu'un loisir. Elle vendit sa toute première baguette lors d'une journée ensoleillée de Juillet 2005, créée par elle seule, à un futur élève de Poudlard. Elle en avait pleuré d'émotions et Ollivander avait ouvert une bouteille de champagne. Se découvrant une nouvelle passion pour l'art subtil de la fabrication des baguettes, elle gravit les échelons jusqu'à ce qu'Ollivander la désigne comme son unique héritière, en Avril 2006. Elle devint sa protégée et gagnait à présent presque autant d'argent qu'Ollivander lui-même. Quatre mois plus tard, elle acheta un bel appartement coquet sur le chemin de traverse, non loin de son lieu de travail. Elle continuait cependant à grignoter à droite et à gauche des petits contrats de chanteuse dans des bars, des cabarets, des évènements, etc. Mais à présent, elle ne cherchait plus du tout à percer dans le milieu de la musique.

Blaise, quant à lui, avait travaillé d'arrache pied ses ASPIC pour pouvoir entrer dans la célèbre Université Ministérielle de Jeunes Sorciers. Il avait du obtenir les meilleurs résultats de leur promotion, presque à égalité avec Hermione, pour leur faire oublier qu'il portait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras droit. Mais son entrée à l'université ne fut pas sans problème : il dut subir toutes les barrières que les directeurs des différents départements et les professeurs pouvaient mettre sur son chemin. Les crises de nerf furent nombreuses, et les factures téléphoniques à Draco avaient été astronomiques. Blaise était persuadé que sans le soutien de son meilleur ami, même à l'étranger, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de continuer. Heureusement, il lui suffisait de passer les examens et de brandir ses résultats brillants au-dessus de la tête pour faire céder un à un tous les obstacles. A la fin de tous les entretiens, dont plusieurs n'étaient pourtant pas nécessaires aux autres postulants, et souvent même abusifs, le Directeur de l'université vint le voir pour une discussion en tête à tête. Il lui dit clairement qu'il ne voulait pas accepter de Mangemorts chez lui. La réponse de Blaise vint si véhémente, tout en restant miraculeusement courtoise et polie, empreinte de remarques intelligentes, preuve d'une grande maturité, qu'il finit par céder. Lorsqu'il reçut ses résultats, il était tant stressé qu'il n'avait pu ouvrir l'enveloppe avant deux jours… Il s'était alors décidé à appeler Draco en Turquie pour qu'il l'aide psychologiquement. L'appel téléphonique s'était transformé en concert de cris de joie, d'excitations et de fierté. Le Serpentard avait envoyé une copie de son certificat de scolarité à Draco, très fier d'y être parvenu.

Les difficultés n'étaient pourtant pas terminées : il dut se battre contre les professeurs qui ne cessaient de le rabaisser plus bas que terre, ou contre les autres étudiants qui ne manquaient jamais de lui lancer des répliques peu courtoises. Le Directeur regarda ce petit manège sans intervenir, guettant le moindre prétexte pour renvoyer Blaise. Il observait ses réactions et le plus petit de ses mouvements, les analysant avec précision, en digne ex-Serpentard qu'il était. Au bout de cinq mois de ce supplice constant, Zabini était resté l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, tout en subissant l'hostilité ouverte des autres sans jamais répliquer, toujours le plus poli possible. Et le Directeur le voyait également de plus en plus maigre et déprimé, il sentait proche le moment où ce jeune homme bourré de talent allait craquer pour entrer en dépression. Et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il décida d'y mettre un terme et prit Blaise sous son aile. Il fit la leçon à tous, professeurs comme étudiants, faisant peser son autorité dans chacun de ses mots. Blaise ne gagna l'amitié que du Directeur, mais cela fût suffisant pour qu'il obtienne six ans plus tard, en Juin 2005, le diplôme le plus élevé avec la troisième meilleure moyenne de la promotion. Le Directeur vint lui-même le féliciter, alors qu'il n'avait pas même accordé un regard au major de la promotion. Le noir intégra le Ministère en tant que langue-de-plomb, et put s'acheter cette belle bâtisse qui lui faisait envie depuis trois ans. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul regret : son meilleur ami n'était pas présent lors de sa pendaison de crémaillère. Il n'avait pu qu'inonder sa boîte aux lettres de milliers de photographies.

C'était ces trois amis et Draco Malfoy qui étaient en train de siroter un peu de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans le vaste salon, tranquillement installés sur l'immense canapé d'angle rouge en daim, en-dessous du monumental lustre à pampilles qui éclairait les lieux, un cendrier rempli au milieu de la table basse en vitrail et fer forgé. Des éclats de rire emplissaient agréablement la pièce, assourdissant le nouveau groupe rock en vogue qui passait sur le poste magique, et s'égarant au milieu de la fumée stagnante. Seul Blaise ne fumait pas, préférant rester irréprochable à tous points de vue face à ses collègues, qui attendaient toujours le moindre faux pas de sa part pour le descendre en flèche auprès de leur supérieur. Pansy disait l'admirer de supporter autant de pression : elle n'aurait jamais pu s'acharner autant pour obtenir son diplôme. Elle sautillait sur le fauteuil moelleux, les jambes repliées sous elle et son verre vide toujours dans les mains. Théo, comme à son habitude, se contentait de sourire énigmatiquement, préférant se taire qu'avouer ses faiblesses. Il s'était nonchalamment étalé sur une large partie de la méridienne du canapé, le dos à moitié appuyé contre le dossier, dans une posture pleine d'assurance et de désinvolture. Quant à Draco, il couvait ses amis d'un regard chaleureux, ému de les retrouver enfin depuis si longtemps, même s'il les avait déjà vus à de nombreuses reprises depuis son retour, il y a quatre jours à peine. Il s'était enveloppé du plaid en fourrure préféré du propriétaire, qui refusait que quiconque d'autre que son meilleur ami ou lui le touche, et avait ramené ses jambes contre lui en position fœtale tout en se laissant aller contre Blaise.

Malgré son exil de neuf ans, il était au courant de tout ce qui concernait ses amis, conversant régulièrement avec eux par lettre ou cheminette. Cependant le plus souvent avec des téléphones portables, invention moldue qu'il avait découvert en Turquie où les sorciers cohabitaient avec les moldus sans que ces derniers ne s'en rendent compte. Ils ne les méprisaient pas et adoptaient leur style de vie facilement. Draco, débarquant dans cette société si différente de celle qu'il avait connue, dut s'adapter et en fit profiter ses amis à travers différentes technologies qu'il découvrait et admirait. Il se souvenait encore avec honte de la première fois où il était entré dans une boutique d'opérateur téléphonique. Le vendeur avait failli s'arracher les cheveux devant ce jeune homme qui en savait moins qu'un arrière-grand-père, et semblait tout droit sorti du Moyen-âge. Il dut lui expliquer de dix façons différentes le concept des « ondes qui voyagent dans les airs pour porter des mots ou des sons vers un destinataire bien précis ». Et « non, on ne peut pas capter le message pendant qu'il passe, il est dématérialisé puis re-matérialisé ». Ce simple fait avait plongé l'anglais dans une profonde perplexité, et le vendeur avait recommencé son explication. Cela avait duré une journée entière d'exposé détaillé et de démonstrations multiples. Vers 19H, le vendeur à peine plus jeune que Draco avait été si épuisé qu'il avait annulé son rendez-vous pour filer se coucher. Il avait bien mérité sa vente, pourtant maigre compte tenu du peu d'argent dont disposait le blond. Celui-ci était reparti, des étoiles plein les yeux et les poches remplies de documents en tout genre sur la télécommunication. Il avait passé le reste de sa soirée le nez plongé dans le manuel d'utilisation de son nouvel appareil, s'arrachant à son tour les cheveux sur l'outil récalcitrant à la moindre de ses demandes. Mais à présent, le concept et l'instrument dernier cri qu'il venait de se procurer la veille n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, et il ne s'en séparait plus. L'utilisation était devenue purement instinctive alors qu'elle était encore laborieuse pour ses trois amis présents.

Il y avait aussi eu la révélation de la télévision. Théo riait encore de l'excitation dont le jeune blond avait fait preuve quand il leur avait parlé de « la boîte à images ». Il était simplement passé devant une boutique d'électroménager lors de son premier jour côté moldu et était resté en extase, le nez collé à la vitrine. Un vendeur avait fini par sortir lui demander s'il allait bien, et le curieux blondinet avait alors fait pleuvoir sur lui des millions de questions. Le vieil homme avait eu un peu peur de ce garçon ingénu qui ne connaissait même pas un appareil qui avait presque trois fois son âge. Il l'avait alors renvoyé à Internet, et rentra précipitamment dans son magasin pour ne pas avoir à expliquer ce qu'était le web. Ce fût à son école que Draco avait du reposer ses questions, et tous ces camarades de classe s'étaient moqués de lui avant d'instruire l'ignorant, non sans quelques remarques sarcastiques placées par moment. Ils n'avaient jamais manqué de lui rappeler ce moment jusqu'à la fin de leurs études. Au bout d'un an en Turquie, Draco avait l'impression d'avoir plus appris qu'en 18 ans de vie en Angleterre. Il avait dépensé une énorme partie de son argent dans une belle télévision, un puissant ordinateur de bureau, un fonctionnel ordinateur portable, et un cellulaire basique. Il avait aussi un abonnement Internet/Télévision/Téléphone, avec un bon décodeur numérique. Draco se souvenait avoir ressenti l'impression de découvrir ce qu'était réellement la magie. Ayant baigné dedans depuis tout petit, elle n'avait plus rien de magique pour lui. L'électronique et le numérique, par contre, étaient une véritable révolution dans sa vie.

Régulièrement, il racontait à ses amis le nouvel épisode d'une série à la mode, critiquait un concept de téléréalité, ou s'extasiait sur un documentaire. Passant de nombreuses soirées devant son écran d'ordinateur, il allait voir les « replay » d'émissions qu'il avait manquée, son magazine de programme TV ouvert sur les genoux. Blaise avait également fini par acheter une télévision afin de suivre les divagations de plus en plus incompréhensibles de son ami, sans parler de ses allusions incessantes à tels ou tels reportages, publicités, show… L'installation fût le plus compliqué, l'appareil étant sans cesse perturbé par les flux et reflux magiques qui enveloppaient l'habitation. Blaise dût faire appel à un installateur sorcier, spécialisé dans ce type de problème. Cela lui coûta très cher… Depuis, Pansy et Théo venaient encore plus régulièrement chez le noir pour assister à un programme en particulier. La toute première séance télévisuelle fût la plus perturbante pour eux. Dès que l'écran s'alluma, ils sursautèrent tous les trois à l'unisson, brandissant leurs baguettes magiques avant de se rendre compte que l'homme au revolver ne pouvait pas sortir de la boîte. Finalement, après un moment de profonde perplexité à assister, impuissants, à un défilé d'images animées, cela leur plut. Puis, ils furent confrontés à l'état d'esprit général de ce qui était diffusé, se rendant clairement compte que le but était d'abrutir le téléspectateur. Les informations nationales étaient cependant passionnantes pour eux, sorciers peu au fait des nouvelles moldues. Et au bout de trois séances, ils étaient tous les trois sous le charme, sélectionnant chacun une émission fétiche à ne pas manquer. Blaise, accro à toutes sortes d'actualités, qu'elles soient people, politiques ou des faits divers, fini par se procurer un appareil à la mesure de son salon : gigantesque. Théo, passionné des documentaires et reportages, trouva un petit écran cathodique dans une décharge qu'il fit réparer. Cela lui coûta plus cher que s'il en avait acheté un neuf, mais il aimait trop faire fonctionner son esprit de contradiction pour y songer. Pansy, elle, dégota une télévision de 30 pouces toute rose sur lequel elle pourrait enfin regarder ses téléréalités tranquillement, sans que l'un ou l'autre de ses amis ne viennent critiquer.

Théo sortit même son énième roman à succès en s'inspirant d'une émission de cette « boîte à images ». Il remercia Draco en lui envoyant un chèque qui représentait seulement 10% de ce qu'il avait touché avec ce livre, ce qui représentait pourtant une somme très importante. Le blond voulait refuser, mais Théo ne souffrait jamais aucun refus. Draco utilisa donc cet argent pour ses recherches. Grâce à cela, ils purent inventer une nouvelle potion révélatrice qui fit des miracles. « C'est fou ce qu'une télévision peut faire ! » s'exclama Pansy lorsqu'ils lui racontèrent cette histoire plutôt récente. Un nouvel éclat de rire vint perturber les dernières notes du titre 17 du groupe qu'ils écoutaient.

- « Au fait ! Vous avez des nouvelles de Millicent ? demanda Draco.

- De temps en temps, répondit Blaise. Elle est très occupée en Somalie. Ce n'est pas toujours évident pour elle.

- Il ne lui est rien arrivé j'espère ?!

- Non, rassure-toi, continua Pansy. Ils commencent même à gagner du terrain face à ce mage noir. D'après elle, ce n'est qu'une « sous merde », et j'emploie ses propres termes, comparé à celui que nous avons eu.

- Et que compte-t-elle faire après ?

- Elle commence déjà à nous parler d'une sorcière qu'il y aurait en orient, poursuivit Blaise. Son équipe voudrait aller y faire un tour pour soutenir leurs collègues déjà sur place.

- Cela l'a vraiment marqué… ce que nous avons vécu… ici… » marmonna Draco.

Ils restèrent pensifs quelques instants, comme s'ils se recueillaient en se remémorant des souvenirs douloureux. Pansy frissonna un instant, et se resservit un verre avant de se caler plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Théo rongea ses ongles déjà bien courts et abîmés, et les tritura jusqu'à s'en arracher la peau. Blaise serra les mâchoires, et raffermit son bras autour de Draco. Celui-ci le regarda une seconde, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, désolé d'avoir plombé l'ambiance en une phrase.

- « En continuant sur cette lancée pas très joyeuse, coupa subitement Théo, que comptes-tu faire, toi ?

- Moi ? s'étonna Draco.

- Tu as bien dû t'organiser un peu ? »

Draco échangea un regard entendu avec Blaise, et Théo n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Pansy, elle, curieuse de nature, eut envie de plus de détails.

- « Alors ?

- C'est moi qui m'occuperais de lui quand on en arrivera là, expliqua Blaise. Il viendra habiter ici. J'ai déjà appelé une entreprise de travaux pour qu'ils préparent sa chambre comme il faut. Et je compte demander des informations supplémentaires à un médicomage spécialisé, afin de mieux savoir quelles installations je dois prévoir, et les différents cas auxquels je dois m'attendre. Il me faudra faire appel à l'un d'entre eux de temps en temps… Autant que je m'adresse toujours au même. On verra ça demain, au Ministère.

- Nous aussi nous allons aider ! s'indigna Pansy, comme si elle avait été mise à l'écart ou qu'ils ne la pensaient pas digne de confiance. Pas vrai Théo ?!

- Je veux bien aider de temps en temps, mais je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir faire du plein temps comme Blaise.

- Egoïste ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Non, réaliste, rétorqua Théo, amer. Je sais bien que je ne supporterais pas de le voir dans cet état. »

Un nouveau silence accueilli ses propos, jetant un froid dans l'atmosphère qui était pourtant si chaleureuse. Draco baissa les yeux en souriant tristement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour ses amis mais savait parfaitement qu'il allait le devenir… Il ne savait pas comment il devait gérer cette situation pour que tout se passe bien. Sa seule certitude était qu'il voulait rester en Angleterre auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Cependant, il était également certain qu'il devrait se reposer entièrement sur eux au bout d'un moment… Peut-être devrait-il…

- « Draco, coupa Blaise, je t'arrête tout de suite, je sais ce que tu penses et je t'interdis d'y penser. C'est clair ? »

Le blond lui adressa un magnifique sourire en guise de remerciement, et prit alors la parole pour oublier ses noires pensées.

- « En tout cas, nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé un petit appartement en centre ville, du côté moldu. Un quartier très agréable. J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous avec l'agence immobilière pour demain, on verra si l'intérieur est aussi beau que les photos montrées par l'agent. Au pire, il m'a confirmé avoir d'autres propositions similaires à me faire visiter dans l'après-midi. Si j'en trouve un, je pourrais le louer sans problème avec l'argent que continue de m'envoyer mon centre de recherche. J'en ai largement les moyens.

- C'est un congé maladie payé ? demanda Théo.

- Pour l'instant oui, le temps de m'installer. Mais je reprends mes travaux à domicile dès que possible, en étant en collaboration avec le laboratoire de Londres. Normalement je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'eux mais ils m'ont certifié pouvoir m'accueillir dès que cela pourrait se montrer nécessaire. De même, je peux les contacter ou converser avec un spécialiste suivant le problème rencontré. Ils ont été très coopératifs et semblent même ravis d'être en relation avec moi. Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur, même si je sais très bien que cela est plus dû à la notoriété de mon patron que pour mes propres compétences. Nous avons également un arrangement avec Saint Mangouste. Il me suffira d'envoyer tous les mois, à Moscou, un rapport sur l'avancée de mes recherches, et le résultat des examens de l'hôpital à partir du treizième mois. C'est-à-dire dans trois mois, maintenant. Je ne sais pas encore qui me suivra, mais il est tenu au secret professionnel, donc il ne tient qu'à moi de dévoiler ma maladie à qui je veux. Il y aura forcément certaines personnes au courant, et je me doute que la nouvelle va vite se propager… mais bon. L'évolution, elle, sera confidentielle. C'est tout ce que je voulais.

- Ce sont de bons arrangements ! Ils sont sympas à ton boulot, s'exclama Pansy.

- C'est parce que Draco est un bon chercheur, ils ne veulent pas le perdre, répondit Blaise, un sourire en coin.

- D'autant plus que c'est à cause de tes recherches que t'as chopé cette saloperie, continua Théo. C'est le moins qu'ils puissent faire !

- Et après ? demanda Pansy.

- Ils me verseront une indemnisation jusqu'au bout, et je dois aller à Gringotts pour programmer le moment où se sera Blaise qui gèrera mon compte à ma place, cela se décidera demain matin. Mais avant cela, il va me falloir faire une évaluation à Saint Mangouste, et ensuite aller au ministère de la justice où le médicomage, qui m'aura ausculté et qui me suivra régulièrement, devra témoigner. Ils me donneront alors un papier qui me servira pour la banque, suivant ce qui aura été décidé. Et ce sera le médicomage qui dira à quel moment la propriété de mon coffre-fort changera.

- Merlin, que c'est compliqué… » soupira Pansy avant d'avaler d'un trait son fond de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

L'horloge sonna douze coups, et tous furent d'accord pour dire qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher : ils travaillaient le lendemain, et Draco avait beaucoup de choses à faire…

O =============================================================== O

**Note de l'auteur :**

_ Et un nouveau chapitre remanié ! Ici, j'ai choisi de combiner deux des anciens chapitres en un, en les retouchant. Pourquoi ? Bin parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose ! Et cela me semble nécessaire afin d'accélérer un peu les événements… en fait, ça n'accélère rien du tout vu que la quantité est la même ! Haha ! Je camouffle avec la quantité des chapitres !... qui reste la même… Je rajouterais simplement un chapitre avec une nouveauté plus tard. Comme cette histoire est une ode aux petits riens de la vie de tous les jours, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué ni ne perturbera le récit. Je trouvais d'ailleurs qu'il manquait ce petit quelque chose. Généralement, on me parle beaucoup des sentiments et émotions que je fais ressentir aux autres, j'espère que ce plus en ajoutera encore d'avantage !_

_ Pour la première partie (soit le chapitre 2 initial « Invitations »), pas de grands changements, juste des ajouts. Un chapitre qui ne raconte pas grand-chose, mais juste une mise en place de ce qu'est Draco, ce qu'il a fait, un petit mystère qui plane… et l'attirance sexuelle de Harry toujours présente, peut-être plus forte même, malgré le fait qu'il sache de qui il est question. Je me dis qu'il y a plusieurs façons de démarrer une relation. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'il y ait une envie d'en savoir plus, une envie qui distingue cette personne des autres. Vous me direz : le « mystère qui plane » aurait pu suffire. Cependant, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'en faire plus et je n'ai pas résisté. Après tout, apprendre à connaître une personne ne suffit pas toujours. Il faut aussi en savoir plus en s'imaginant en couple, de façon à se projeter dans une possible relation. Quiconque ne l'a jamais fait lève le doigt bien haut ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura personne, haha ! Soyons francs, le plus souvent ça ne donne rien, mais parfois ça aide beaucoup pour être de plus en plus attiré par quelqu'un, quand cette projection dans un futur possible se révèle plutôt pas mal. Pour Harry, plus attiré par ses hormones qu'autre chose, cette projection sexuelle le tente de plus en plus. En tant que femme, cette attirance a un côté flatteur tout en étant horriblement dévalorisante… S'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui me plait, je peux ressentir ces deux sentiments contradictoires. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver Harry terriblement pathétique dans ce rôle d'animal en chaleur. Ce n'est pas non plus la façon dont je voulais le représenter. C'est simplement venu tout seul en voulant insister sur la beauté de Draco et sa nouvelle capacité à dégager des phéromones au nez de tous les mâles du coin. Un inconvénient majeur, si vous voulez mon avis, à moins de vouloir des plans cul. Pour être plus claire, ça n'existe pas ! Mais il y a une raison à tout cela (ceux qui connaissent l'histoire le sauront). Peut-être un peu gros, énorme même, et surtout cliché des HP/DM. Si cela vous arrête, je vous demande d'être indulgent et d'attendre la suite, parce que ce n'est pas le sujet principal de cette histoire normalement. Et oui, c'est un peu long à démarrer, je le regrette, mais c'est plutôt difficile de changer cela sans réduire le nombre de chapitres (je voudrais garder un maximum mes reviews…). L'avantage, c'est que tout est là, et il n'y a pas à attendre la suite pour savoir le véritable but de ce récit !_

**[===]**

_ Et la seconde partie, l'ancien chapitre 3 (« Soirées Simultanées »). Un nouveau chapitre remanié ! Ne soyez pas dupes, j'ai beau avoir annoncé mon retour pour Juillet, j'ai fait tout cela avant afin de pouvoir mieux démarrer à la date voulue. Mais cela m'a pris du temps, et m'a permis de me replonger dans l'histoire et de m'adonner à ma passion de l'écriture pour décompresser de tout le reste. J'en avais besoin. Mais je vais être franche, pour ces premiers chapitres, il s'agit principalement de broderies afin d'embellir un peu plus le tissu. Ce sont les anciens chapitres 5, 6 et 7 qui seront un véritable tissage, changeant une trame laborieuse et grossière. La reprendre sans en modifier la suite du motif ou même sa longueur n'est franchement pas évident ! J'ai galéré un bon moment…_

_ Beaucoup de mises en place des personnages, et l'entretien du petit mystère « maladie », même si pas mal de choses sont dites. Normalement, c'est censé intriguer, bien que les informations pleuvent plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il y a des choses que j'ai écrite surtout parce que je me suis dit… « non, faut pas non plus prendre les lecteurs pour des abrutis, ils s'en doutent forcément », et j'ai alors jeté des petites questions pour faire douter de savoir si la fameuse évidence était celle mentionnée ou celle suggérée… Réponse au prochain chapitre !_

_ J'ai particulièrement adoré imaginer un Draco surexcité devant les appareils moldus qu'il découvre en Turquie. Loin de la pression de ses parents, de la Guerre, de la différence de classe par rapport à la pureté du sang qu'on a voulu lui faire entrer dans le crâne depuis le berceau à la manière d'un bulldozer, ce petit blond s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie et de ceux qu'il était censé mépriser. Je le vois parfaitement comme un enfant qui découvre le monde pour la première fois, curieux de tout ce qu'il voit. Et non tel le parfait petit noble snobinard qui regarde tout le monde de haut sans chercher à en savoir plus. Ce choix est parfaitement simple : pour moi, Draco est loin d'être bête. Il est même intelligent (comment il aurait pu réparer l'armoire à disparaître sans cela ? Et même les petites fourberies, les manipulations, et sa façon de mettre les gens à sa botte… tout cela est une preuve d'intelligence). Pour moi, quelqu'un qui a de la jugeote est forcément curieux. Pas obligatoirement une curiosité excessive comme Hermione qui veut toujours savoir tout sur tout, mais au moins une envie d'en savoir plus quand on ne comprend pas, et qu'on est confronté à un problème. Et ce problème est massif : un nouveau monde ! Toute une façon de vivre qui change, Draco est propulsé du Moyen-âge au XXIème siècle ! Il y a de quoi en perdre la tête, comme un enfant qui ouvre des cadeaux de Noël inédits et merveilleux ! S'il ne l'avait pas fait avant, c'est qu'il ne le pouvait pas vraiment ou n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Mais avec la Guerre, toute la vision du monde qu'on lui avait inculquée s'est effondrée. Personnellement, moi aussi j'aurais eu une méga envie de partir très loin et tout découvrir par moi-même, loin des personnes qui auraient pu me donner leur avis et m'influencer. En tout cela, mélangé à sa curiosité, son intelligence, et sa Serpentard attitude, cela donne un Draco qui veut tout maîtriser à la perfection et être incollable sur le moindre objet moldu qu'il peut rencontrer. Même s'il ne va pas non plus tout adopter, comme la télévision, les ordinateurs, internet ou le téléphone. Après avoir appris ce qu'il ne connait pas, il pourra alors sélectionner ce qui lui plait et laisser tomber ce qu'il n'apprécie pas. Cela parait plutôt logique ! Comment juger sans connaître ?_

_ Livré à lui-même, il n'a pas non plus le choix et se retrouve à faire des choses qu'il n'aime pas, sans avoir assez d'argent pour, par exemple, manger au restaurant tous les jours ! Draco en train de cuisiner ! Pour le voir réussir à la perfection, je vous renvoie à une très très sympa fanfic appelée « Master Chef » que j'ai adoré ! (Merci à Fantasiiie pour ces moments de pur bonheur, si jamais elle passe par là… même si ça m'étonnerait. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait être sympa de faire une petite pub ici pour les auteurs que j'aime bien, mais uniquement si cela vient dans mes petits monologues intérieurs… Navrée si cela n'est pas à votre goût…) BREF ! Un Draco qui remet en question ce qu'il croyait acquis dans sa plus tendre enfance ; traumatisé par la Guerre et le fait d'avoir côtoyé de près Voldemort (rien que ça, ça a de quoi vous remuer les tripes pendant des années ! Quand j'y pense je me demande pourquoi la plupart des gens ne se rendent pas compte qu'il a du vivre un calvaire) ; qui s'enfui pour pouvoir mettre à plat ses propres opinions et ce qu'il est réellement, sans être freiné par le monde sorcier qui ne voyait plus qu'en lui l'ex-Mangemort au nom évocateur de très mauvais souvenirs… ; perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas, qu'il ne comprend pas, et dont il doit apprendre tous les codes à 18 ans tout en essayant de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qui a grandi dans ce milieu… Je crois que ce cocktail est suffisamment évocateur pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter. Je ne sais pas si j'explique bien pourquoi j'ai fait de Draco quelqu'un d'enthousiaste au lieu de celui qu'il était au collège. Je pense sincèrement qu'une Guerre, et particulièrement ce qu'il a vécu lui-même, dans le « mauvais camp » qu'il n'a pas pu vraiment choisir, a de quoi métamorphoser n'importe qui ! Ce serait, au contraire, très étrange qu'il reste inchangé malgré tout cela. Le fait qu'il ait pris l'initiative de voyager pour découvrir est la preuve qu'il a envie d'évoluer. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il a fait preuve de courage, puisqu'après tout il a surtout fui un pays qui ne voulait pas de lui. Dans sa tête, à cette époque, il s'était senti pris au piège, et c'était la seule alternative à sa disposition. Beaucoup d'auteur l'ont compris. Je l'ai remarqué en suivant les périples de leur Draco qui s'enfermait dans le manoir, sans savoir ce qu'il devait ou pouvait faire, ou s'exilait définitivement dans le monde moldu… ou, un peu plus rarement, partait à l'étranger pour réapprendre. Je ne suis pas la première, et loin d'être la dernière à faire cela. Après, le choc d'après guerre peut déclencher de nombreuses autres façons de réagir. Je vous ai simplement donné ma façon et raison d'aborder ce thème dans cette histoire. Je ne veux absolument pas dire qu'il n'y a que ça de plausible. D'ailleurs, dans d'autres fics, je tente d'autres approches (enfin je crois)._

**[===]**

_ Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse tranquille pour cette fois-ci ! A bientôt, au chapitre suivant !_


	3. C'est pas juste

**_L'injustice nous frappe trop souvent, toujours au moment le plus inattendu. Elle laisse traîner derrière elle un arrière-goût amer d'impuissance…_**

**« C'EST PAS JUSTE… »**

Il était scotché. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Draco Malfoy, la bombe androgyne, était au ministère, devant lui, et faisait se retourner toutes les têtes. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, traversant le couloir du quartier des Aurors, Harry s'était statufié, laissant tomber la pile de dossiers qu'il tenait dans la main. Heureusement, bien à l'abri dans son bureau, il n'eut pas la honte de voir la tête blonde se retourner au bruit ainsi provoqué. Il avait simplement vu un ange passer devant la porte ouverte, la démarche gracieuse et aérienne…

L'apparition s'étant à nouveau imprimée durablement sur sa rétine, il le revoyait avec une précision chirurgicale bien qu'il fût hors de vue depuis plusieurs secondes déjà… Il portait un pantalon noir taille haute extrêmement près du corps, un marcel blanc tout aussi moulant, rentrée dans le pantalon. Il avait mis une veste sans manche noire, longue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, une dizaine de fins bracelets en argent et quelques uns en cuivre également, un long sautoir composé des mêmes métaux, de nombreuses petites dormeuses depuis le lobe, jusqu'au plus haut du cartilage, même sur le petit ourlé proche de la joue… et des escarpins en cuir marron… Un talon large, encore plus haut que la dernière fois… des semelles compensées à crans, comme sur les chaussures des randonneurs… Merlin, comme il était sublime !

Harry s'avança lentement, passant la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte pour voir s'il était toujours dans le couloir… Effectivement, il était là, lui tournant le dos, en grande conversation avec leur chef, Shackelbot. Le brun se risqua alors à s'approcher, l'air de rien, prévoyant déjà d'entrer dans un bureau plus prêt pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient… Mais il fut violemment attiré dans une autre pièce, hors de vue. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait agrippé ainsi, mais le détesta de tout son être pour l'avoir stoppé dans sa mission très spéciale.

C'était Ron.

- « Bon sang ! Bon sang ! Bon sang ! répéta inlassablement le rouquin, chuchotant de peur que les concernés puisse entendre, mais toujours un peu trop fort à cause de son intense excitation. Non mais t'as vu cette bombe ?! Elle est superbe cette fille ! Olala, si je n'étais pas marié, je serais vite allé lui parler, rien que pour entendre le son de sa voix, et…

- C'est Malfoy, le coupa vivement Harry, sa colère s'accentuant sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

- …et puis je l'inviterais à… Quoi ?!

- C'est Malfoy », répéta Harry, insistant bien sur le nom de famille mentionné.

Ron resta bloqué un instant. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi Harry lui parlait du Serpentard…

- « Je te parle de la bombe sexuelle aux longs cheveux platines et à la peau d'albâtre qui vient de passer dans le couloir… Qu'est-ce que tu me parles du blondinet maintenant ?

- Parce que c'est lui, Malfoy… soupira Harry, excédé que Ron ne veuille pas réaliser ce simple fait.

Le roux cligna rapidement des yeux, puis se pencha pour observer le beau blond quelques instants. Et il vit ! Draco Malfoy était en train de regarder un tableau retraçant les affaires du jour à traiter sur le mur du couloir, récapitulatif qui aidait tous les Aurors ayant besoin de se renseigner auprès du responsable indiqué dans la case adjacente au sujet en question. Shackelbot le lui expliqua avec entrain, et son auditeur semblait captivé avant de se tourner vers lui et montrer à nouveau son dos au roux… Lorsque ce dernier se redressa, il était plus pâle qu'un mort.

- « Oui… murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé. Je le reconnais maintenant… C'est lui, c'est bien lui… Le même visage, comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir… ? C'est incroyable… Incroyable…

- Tu comprends maintenant ma réaction de l'autre soir ? s'amusa Harry, bassement heureux de l'état présentement déplorable de son meilleur ami. Je n'ai plus l'air si fou que ça maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais Ron tourna un regard paniqué vers le brun, figeant celui-ci sur place.

- « Bon sang Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, la voix suraigüe. Tu avais raison ! Il est magnifique ! Comment un mec comme lui peut être devenu une fille ! Une sublime fille ! Magnifique, superbe, et si bandante ! C'est pas juste ! Bon sang, c'est pas juste ! »

Harry lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, compréhensif. Ce n'était effectivement pas juste que celui qui leur avait pourri la vie au collège continu à leur faire baver pour une toute autre raison à l'âge adulte… Le rouquin était abasourdi, se rendant compte, comme son ami l'avant-veille, qu'il avait fantasmé sur l'horripilant peroxydé… Pire : il lui faisait de l'effet ! A lui ! L'homme marié et heureux en ménage ! Encore maintenant, quand il repassa à nouveau la tête dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé toute cette histoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'insupportable gamin était devenu une créature de rêve qu'il aurait très sûrement tenté de séduire s'il avait été libre. C'était un terrible choc, et il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les interrompt à nouveau.

- « Ah vous êtes là ! fit Ginny, arborant un immense sourire narquois. Je te cherchais, Harry ! Tu as vu la beauté blonde qui vient d'arriver ? Voilà de quoi te couper dans tes fantasmes sur Malfoy ! Regarde-la et ose me dire qu'elle est moins belle que le blondinet !

- C'est Malfoy, » soupira à nouveau Harry qui désespéré de devoir répéter cette phrase toute à la journée à chaque personne ayant aperçu une longue et attrayante chevelure blonde.

Le sourire mesquin de Ginny se figea immédiatement. Elle dévisagea Harry, et son visage se décomposa petit à petit pour laisser ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Son teint devint grisâtre au fur et à mesure que l'information atteignait son cerveau. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux que même si elle avait enregistré ces deux mots et les avait assimilés, leur sens restait un flou artistique et chaotique dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit la bouche une fois et la referma, fronçant cette fois-ci les sourcils, comme si elle doutait d'avoir bien entendu…

- « Que… Que… Quoi ?! baragouina-t-elle difficilement.

- C'est Malfoy il te dit ! s'écria Ron, au bord de la crise de nerfs ! Bon sang, c'est pas juste !

- Mais c'est une fille ! se crut-elle obliger de rétorquer, ne comprenant toujours pas vraiment ce que les deux garçons étaient en train de dire.

- Regarde-le », dit tranquillement Harry.

Ce qu'elle fit d'un geste brusque, se précipitant dans le couloir sans aucune discrétion. Heureusement, le blond était toujours de dos, mais il tourna le visage vers un nouvel arrivant et Ginny put observer son profil de tout son saoul sans qu'il ne la remarque. Elle avait les yeux plissés de concentration, penchant son buste légèrement en avant comme si cela lui permettait de mieux voir… Tout à coup, elle eut presque un sursaut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Sa main se plaqua immédiatement sur ses lèvres, et elle poussa un gémissement presque inaudible… Elle arbora le même visage que Ron, quelques secondes auparavant : terriblement pâle et profondément choquée. Ron lui prit le bras pour la ramener à l'abri dans le bureau inoccupé.

- « Putain, c'est pas juste, se mit-elle à pleurnicher. Comment un mec peut être plus beau qu'une fille ? Je me disais que j'étais mignonne, peut-être même jolie, même si je sais qu'il y a plus belles que moi. Mais je me faisais une raison. Mais ça ! CA ! Non, ça je peux pas ! C'est pas juste ! Putain, c'est pas juste ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspéré, mais consentit à tapoter l'épaule de Ginny, comme il l'avait fait pour Ron. Il se demanda s'il aurait à gérer une telle crise pour chacun de ses amis lorsqu'ils verraient la petite merveille de la nature et la reconnaitraient… Il eut une grimace d'anticipation pour Seamus, la cocotte de service qui se vantait d'avoir fait fantasmer quelques hétéros. Il allait être confronté à un mec qui pourrait mettre tous les hétéros à ses pieds ! Heureusement pour Harry, quelqu'un vint le détourner de ses sombres prévisions.

- « Ah Harry ! Tu es… Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? »

Kingsley Shackelbot semblait choqué du teint cireux et des regards hallucinés de ses deux Aurors roux. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi les deux Weasley pouvaient être autant jaloux d'un garçon à la beauté féminine et à la classe rayonnante. Quelqu'un qu'ils détestaient et qui semblait, en plus d'être beau, être intelligent et avoir réussi dans la vie, d'après la conversation de Harry avec lui au café. Et au vu des vêtements de marque, il semblait également avoir retrouvé sa richesse malgré l'héritage sucré par le ministère… Le brun, lui, ne voyait que trop bien…

- « Que puis-je faire pour vous, patron ? » demanda celui-ci.

Effectivement, M. Shackelbot était devenu le chef de la section des Aurors, grâce à sa participation active au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry, qui l'appréciait beaucoup. Cela n'avait cependant pas été de tout repos pour l'homme noir, qui avait dû encore suer à la tâche quelques années avant de pouvoir accéder à cette fonction. Il hésita quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur employé, jetant tout de même un nouveau regard intrigué vers le frère et la sœur encore sous le choc.

- « Euh oui… Harry… Comme tu n'as rien à faire en ce moment, nous avons besoin d'un Auror en tant que représentant officiel de l'ordre pour une décision de justice. Tu n'as à faire qu'acte de présence, c'est la procédure. Ronald, il me semble que tu dois me rendre un rapport sur ta dernière mission, celle d'hier. Dépêche-toi ! Je l'attends pour aujourd'hui, et non demain ! »

L'interpelé sembla retrouver un semblant de couleur, et acquiesça avant de trottiner maladroitement vers son bureau. Ginny le suivit en jetant un regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait le blond, à présent vide…

Harry suivit son supérieur et se retrouva dans une salle de justice officielle où se tenait un juge, un greffier, et deux ou trois autres personnes dont il n'avait aucune idée de la fonction. Mais celui qui attira son regard, c'était Malfoy, accompagné de Zabini et d'Hermione. Harry ne savait ce qui le perturbait le plus : la présence du blond, celle de son amie à ses côtés, ou l'air à la fois triste et gêné de celle-ci… Shackelbot sortit après lui avoir signalé qu'il ne devait prononcer aucun mot sous peine de poursuite judiciaire, et que tout ce qui allait se dire dans cette salle serait tenu au secret professionnel. Et le brun se dit que, de toute façon, il était incapable de parler. Il sentait le regard gris se diriger vers lui, d'abord étonné, puis résigné. Un sourire triste s'esquissa sur son visage sans défaut pendant que les yeux verts perçants de Zabini se posaient durement sur l'Auror, clairement mécontent du choix de Shackelbot. Visiblement, il pesta en silence avant d'être calmé par la main fine de son ami sur son bras.

Harry se posta près du greffier et attendit, droit et rigide, le regard fixé sur un point invisible à l'autre bout de la salle. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, se demandant sincèrement de quoi il était question. Sans nul doute, le retour de Draco Malfoy en Angleterre posait des problèmes juridiques. Mais lesquels ?! Harry était pourtant persuadé que le jugement du Serpentard sur ses soi-disant agissements en tant que Mangemort était classé… Le Ministère s'était largement servi dans la fortune familiale plus que généreuse, à tel point qu'ils s'en servaient encore pour financer de nombreux projets, dépensant sans compter.

Un raclement de gorge de la part du juge lui fit tendre l'oreille avec beaucoup d'attention, tentant d'ignorer son envie de jeter un coup d'œil dans leur direction.

- « Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis, ce Mardi 28 Août 2007, pour délibérer sur une décision de justice concernant la futur cession de propriété du coffre-fort de M. Draco Lucius Malfoy, ici présent, » annonça platement le juge.

Harry ne put retenir un sursaut, mais personne ne le regardait, et il ne put questionner des yeux son amie qui fixait le juge sans ciller. Elle gardait pourtant un air triste sur le visage. Draco, quant à lui, souriait tranquillement. Le brun se fustigea mentalement pour son manque de professionnalisme, et reprit sa précédente posture. Mais son regard se fit flou tant il se concentrait pour saisir le moindre son, le moindre bruissement de tissu ou frottement de papier.

- « J'ai sous les yeux un rapport détaillé d'une mission de recherche de M. Malfoy ayant… plutôt mal tournée… et étant la cause du problème qui nous amène ici, continua impitoyablement le juge après quelques secondes de silence, ignorant le malaise et l'inquiétude que cette phrase pouvait susciter. Elle provient du Centre de Recherches de Potionologie de Moscou. M. Malfoy y est employé, en tant que spécialiste des créatures magiques anciennes encore en vie, et leurs propriétés magiques inconnues. Ses recherches servent principalement à l'invention de nouvelles potions ou à l'amélioration de certaines déjà existantes. Est-ce exact, M. Malfoy ?

- C'est exact, répondit la douce voix cristalline qui fit frissonner Harry.

- Par conséquent, vous êtes amené à partir en mission dans divers endroits pour rechercher ces susmentionnées créatures magiques anciennes. Est-ce exact ?

- C'est exact, répéta-t-il.

- Je vais donc lire le document de Centre de Recherche de Moscou qui relate l'incident. Il sera inclus dans le dossier de cette décision de justice, fit le juge d'une voix ennuyée pendant qu'il tournait la première page du dossier, et se racla encore la gorge.

« _Une équipe de dix-sept chercheurs et un médicomage, dont Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, a été envoyé en mission le 12 Septembre 2004 dans le Nord de l'Alaska, aux Etats-Unis. Le but de cette expédition était la recherche d'un possible Dragon-Dieu, créature chinoise de l'Antiquité vivant dans un climat glaciaire, dont plusieurs témoignages nous permettaient de suspecter l'existence dans ces alentours. Le périmètre des recherches était très large et flou : un rayon de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. Le projet, pour cela, devait s'étendre sur une année, durée maximale autorisée par le pays visité._

« _Le 5 Novembre 2004, à 0h12, un vent violent s'est levé, soufflant à une vitesse de 55 nœuds alors que l'expédition tentait d'établir un campement. Tous les membres se relièrent par des cordages et durent marcher pour trouver un abri. Quatre heures plus tard, ils purent s'installer contre un large rocher et monter une paroi sommaire de neige pour se protéger du froid. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendirent compte que la corde s'était brisée, et que le dernier encordé était absent. Il s'agissait de M. Malfoy._ »

A ce moment du récit, Harry ne tint plus et observa le blond en ignorant du mieux possible sa honte d'une telle négligence professionnelle. Mais tout de même, cette histoire était épique, et Draco Malfoy en était le personnage principal ! Le brun savait qu'il ne regarderait plus jamais le Serpentard de la même façon. Comment la petite chose fragile qu'il avait sous les yeux avait pu survivre dans de telles conditions climatiques ? C'était une situation extrême qui nécessitait, certes de la chance, mais également de grandes aptitudes et une volonté sans faille ! Harry était plein d'admiration, se demandant si lui, aurait pu revenir en vie d'une telle épopée. Cette affaire était un véritable roman d'aventures, et il en avait le cœur qui battait la chamade tant il était impatient d'entendra la suite, pris en plein dans le suspens de l'intrigue.

« _Lorsque la tempête se fût calmée, à 22h37, l'équipe s'est immédiatement mise à sa recherche. C'est le 11 Novembre 2004, à 13h54, que M. Malfoy a retrouvé leur campement par ses propres moyens. Il avait le bras en sang, dû à une blessure à l'épaule que le médicomage du groupe n'a pas su identifier, mais est parvenu à partiellement soigner. Il lui reste une cicatrice._ »

« M. Malfoy, pouvez vous nous montrer cette cicatrice ? s'interrompit brutalement le juge dont la voix était devenue bien plus éveillée, pris lui aussi dans l'intensité de ce récit extraordinaire. Elle sera prise en photo et ajoutée au dossier comme preuve. »

Malfoy dégagea son épaule droite en descendant la bretelle de son marcel blanc. Harry déglutit devant la sensualité de ce geste, plus encore quand il dégagea entièrement son bras pour tirer le tissu le plus possible dans son dos et s'approcha du juge et du greffier. Ce dernier s'était statufié aussi, hypnotisé par le bel androgyne. Le juge se racla bruyamment la gorge pour qu'il reprenne vie et s'empare de son appareil photo sorcier. Draco nous montra une large balafre plus blanche encore que sa peau d'albâtre, prenant naissance en haut de son épaule, jusqu'au bas de l'omoplate. Elle était profonde et sacrément impressionnante, l'os avait du en pâtir lui aussi, ou même carrément se démettre ! Et pour qu'un médicomage aguerri n'ait pas pu éviter une cicatrice, surtout une de cette ampleur, la blessure devait être très grave.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant le bel homme blond. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration pour lui : même blessé et perdu au milieu d'un désert de neige au fin fond de l'Alaska, dans des températures polaires d'environ -20°C, il avait réussi à marcher jusqu'à retrouver ses collègues ! Il y avait de quoi être sacrément impressionné d'une telle performance ! Il avait, certes, l'équipement magique adapté, mais même avec cela Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire la même chose. Il serait sans doute mort gelé, ou suite à cette blessure, comme énormément de monde. Cet homme avait la rage de vivre ! Le brun imaginait l'état dans lequel il devait être en retrouvant ses collègues… très très mauvais !

- « Bien, poursuivit le juge d'une voix faible trahissant un ébahissement similaire à celui de l'Auror, le teint un peu plus pâle après avoir vu la prodigieuse balafre photographiée. Greffier, avez-vous bien la preuve de cette blessure ? Parfait, continua-t-il en reprenant un peu de sa contenance après le hochement de tête tremblant de l'homme à ses côtés. Je reprends donc la lecture du rapport.

« _L'état de M. Malfoy était alarmant : outre la mutilation, il souffrait de l'importante perte de sang, de gelures, et d'hypothermie. Son bras était devenu inutilisable, ses muscles étant déchirés et l'os entamé, insoignable dans les conditions présentes. Il était impossible de continuer les recherches, et l'équipe entière décida de se rendre d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. Transplaner aurait risqué de tuer le blesser, l'expédition dut faire le chemin à pied sur 35km vers la ville la plus proche. Personne ne resta sur place, autant par solidarité envers leur confrère que par sécurité, ne sachant pas ce qui lui était arrivé : un danger pouvait être présent et ils devaient être préparés à cela avant de continuer l'investigation._

« _M. Malfoy dut être immobilisé et porté sur un brancard de fortune. Le médicomage de l'expédition devait sans cesse renouveler ses soins, la contusion se rouvrant régulièrement à chaque mouvement trop brusque. Les pertes de sang de plus en plus importantes firent s'évanouir le blessé. Ils arrivèrent au village le 12 Novembre 2004 à 4h56. Un citadin moldu les amena à l'hôpital, ils arrivèrent à 6h11. M. Malfoy fût immédiatement pris en charge par les médicomages. _»

Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. Il savait que Draco avait survécu, mais entendre un tel périple lui souleva l'estomac d'angoisse. Ce n'était pas du tout un rapport ce document, mais un roman ! Cela se sentait dans les mots employés et la tournure des phrases. Le brun sut avec certitude que l'auteur était un ami proche du Serpentard, et que toute cette situation l'avait profondément chamboulé : il n'avait pas pu écrire un tel papier sans y mettre un peu de ses sentiments, se forçant à rester le plus objectif que possible. Harry était étonné que cela ait quitté la Russie et mit sur le bureau d'un juge anglais sans la correction d'un tiers moins concerné… Il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'équipe… Et alors, il comprenait parfaitement l'émotion contenue ! Si Harry avait été à leur place et qu'il avait vu son collègue revenir dans cet état, il aurait été au bord de la crise cardiaque ! Et pourtant, en tant qu'Auror et héro survivant de la Guerre, il en avait vu de belles ! Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il avait développé une hyper-sensibilité à tout ce qui pouvait s'approcher de près ou de loin à la mort, le mettant dans un état de stress insoutenable…

Le brun regardait fixement Draco qui arborait un doux sourire confiant comme un gigantesque mur en acier tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas changé d'expression d'un iota, c'était à peine s'il avait cligné des yeux. Harry se souvenait de lui à Poudlard, il avait la même faculté d'ériger un masque à l'image d'une cotte de maille défiant quiconque de parvenir à la percer. Mais il préférait alors inspirer la froideur glaciaire, tandis qu'à présent il semblait enveloppé d'un nuage cordial. La différence n'était qu'apparence : les deux murs étaient tout autant infranchissables, et cela donna des sueurs froides à l'Auror.

« _Les soins constants du médicomage de l'expédition sauvèrent la vie du chercheur mutilé malgré les 16 heures 17 minutes de voyage. M. Malfoy sortit du bloc opératoire au bout de neuf heures, à 15h27. Dans le coma, il ne se réveilla que deux semaines et trois jours plus tard, le 29 Novembre 2004. Le chef de l'expédition et le médicomage furent les seuls à rester auprès de lui, louant un appartement dans la ville au frais du Centre de Recherches de Potionologie de Moscou. Les autres rentrèrent en Russie, avortant la mission qui ne pouvait se poursuivre sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Lors de son réveil, il put enfin nous relater son récit._ »

Enfin ils allaient connaître le fin mot de cette histoire ! Harry crut qu'il attendait depuis des heures, tous ses muscles se tendant d'anticipation, des sueurs froides d'angoisse dégoulinant le long de son dos, des tremblements d'excitations se logeant dans ses mains moites ! Il crut que les tendons de son cou allaient claquer tant il étirait sa tête vers la voix du juge. Ce dernier était à présent totalement éveillé et captivé par le récit. Blaise Zabini, lui, enroula un bras possessif autour de la taille de Draco qui changea enfin l'expression de son visage. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, cherchant à le rassurer d'un sourire, puis posa une main sur son avant-bras. Hermione, à leur côté, se tordait les mains sans ménagement. Tout le long du discours, elle avait été aussi étonnée que Harry, les yeux écarquillés et se rongeant les ongles sous le suspens. Cependant, à présent, elle dégageait une sorte de tristesse résignation. La jeune femme jetait des coups d'œil inquiets vers Malfoy, et se mâchonnait les lèvres. Au vu de ce comportement, l'Auror commençait à douter de la suite du récit…

« _M. Malfoy s'est donc retrouvé coupé du reste de l'expédition : un coup de vent l'avait tiré en arrière et la corde avait cédé sous son poids. N'ayant plus le choix, il a marché jusqu'à trouver une grotte pour se réfugier, après plusieurs heures de marche. Mais il fût extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le lieu était déjà occupé par le Dragon-Dieu lui-même. Celui-ci ne s'est pas montré hostile et l'a laissé s'abriter. Il est même venu s'enrouler autour de lui pour le réchauffer. M. Malfoy n'était pas certain des réactions de la créature, il faisait donc en sorte de bouger le moins possible, et de ne surtout pas faire de gestes vers l'animal. La fourrure du Dragon-Dieu réchauffa rapidement le chercheur qui ne put que s'endormir de fatigue. A son réveil, la tempête faisait toujours rage, et la créature n'avait pas bougée. Du bout de la queue, elle glissa vers lui une généreuse quantité de viande saignante qu'elle cuisit d'un souffle brûlant. Pendant que M. Malfoy mangeait, car il était déconseillé de refuser quoi que ce soit à l'hôte, l'animal se mit à lécher le corps du chercheur en ronronnant à la manière d'un félin, comme pour le nettoyer. Puis, une fois le repas terminé, le Dragon-Dieu enroula une de ses énormes pattes aux griffes gigantesques autour de M. Malfoy et l'allongea contre son ventre chaud. Elle le tint fermement, l'immobilisant totalement, et s'endormi. Le chercheur pouvait à peine remuer ses doigts, ou même apercevoir les parois de la grotte à travers les doigts de la créature._ »

Harry aurait presque eu envie de rire s'il n'avait pas toujours à l'esprit l'impressionnante blessure que Draco avait reçu. Et après avoir entendu une description des griffes de la bête, il commençait à se douter de la suite. Cependant, ce Dragon-Dieu n'avait pas l'air hostile, il semblait même plutôt accueillant. Qu'avait bien pu faire le blond pour l'énerver ? L'Auror eut un sourire en repensant à l'Hippogriffe Buck, que l'insupportable Serpentard avait insulté. Il s'était également fait entailler le bras. Moins gravement, certes, mais la similitude des événements ne pouvaient échapper. Malfoy avait sans doute recommencé ses inepties, mettant les pieds dans le plat sans aucune délicatesse. Il retrouvait là le pédant peroxydé qu'il avait connu. Mais cela ne convenait bizarrement pas au garçon efféminé qui e tenait devant lui… Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

« _Lorsque le jour se leva, la créature relâcha finalement M. Malfoy qui put voir que la tempête s'était tue. Il se redressa alors, et tenta quelques pas vers la sortie en observant les réactions du Dragon-Dieu du coin de l'œil. La réaction fut immédiate : après trois pas à peine, l'animal se jeta sur sa trajectoire et poussa un rugissement tonitruant. Le chercheur recula précipitamment, et s'assit au fond de la grotte. La créature revint vers lui, un peu plus calme, et s'allongea à demi sur lui pour l'immobiliser._

« _D'après différentes recherches basées sur les écrits antiques de nos prédécesseurs, ces créatures seraient possessives et protectrices. Elles sont amicales et inoffensives, mais les femelles sont dotées d'un instinct maternel très fort. Le centre en a conclu que la créature était une femelle. En ayant accepté que M. Malfoy s'abrite, elle a considérée qu'il était en danger de mort et qu'elle l'a sauvé. Par conséquent, elle voulait continuer à le protéger, comme son enfant, et désirait le garder près d'elle. A partir du moment où elle a pris soin de lui, l'humain lui appartenait._ »

Le brun pâlit. Comment peut-on se sortir d'une telle situation ? Ce récit confortait Harry dans le fait que Draco n'était décidemment plus le même qu'avant. Il avait agit calmement et avec respect, sans rien précipiter. Il avait attendu le temps qu'il fallait et avait eu de parfaites réactions. Harry tenta de se mettre à sa place, et ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de courir vers la sortie et d'espérer être le plus rapide…

« _M. Malfoy est resté cinq jours entiers bloqué dans cette grotte, nourri et chauffé par le Dragon-Dieu, sans aucune possibilité de fuite. Lors du cinquième jour, il n'y avait plus de nourriture. La créature a construit un mur de neige à l'entrée de son nid pour empêcher le chercheur de sortir, et est parti chasser. L'occasion était inespérée, et M. Malfoy en a profité pour tenter le tout pour le tout et s'enfuir. Cependant, la créature ne s'était pas trop éloignée pour continuer à le protéger, gardant toujours la grotte à vue. Alors que le chercheur grattait le mur, le Dragon-Dieu devait sans doute apercevoir un mouvement dans sa construction. Quant il a pu franchir la neige, l'animal l'attendait de l'autre côté et s'est mis à rugir férocement. Il s'est alors précipité à l'extérieur pour courir le plus vite possible. D'un mouvement puissant, la créature le griffa sans ménagement, l'envoyant choir deux mètres plus loin dans la neige, couvert de sang. C'était comme si elle cherchait à tuer un enfant trop désobéissant, toujours fidèlement aux habitudes que les chercheurs ont décryptés sur les textes antiques. Elle rugit sauvagement à nouveau, obligeant l'humain à se relever pour partir. M. Malfoy ne se fit pas prier et courut le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps cela lui prit pour retrouver le reste de l'expédition, mais ce ne fût pas plus de 24 heures. La grotte se trouvait donc non loin de l'équipe, et le chercheur perdu eut beaucoup de chance de se diriger dans la bonne direction. Sans cela, sa mort aurait été certaine._ »

Le juge s'arrêta dans la lecture, se frottant les paupières d'émotion. Cette épopée aurait très facilement pu mal se finir. Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir pu attendre aussi longtemps que Draco, trop impatient qu'il était. Il se serait fait déchiqueter sans vergogne par cette bestiole. Il regarda le blond, les yeux emplis de respect. Non seulement il était beau et intelligent, mais en plus il avait ce courage et cette hargne qui aurait pu faire de lui le grand héro qu'il n'a pas pu être durant la guerre.

« _Toutes ces informations furent envoyées immédiatement au centre qui put commencer à faire quelques études avant de programmer une nouvelle expédition. Après un mois d'hospitalisation, M. Malfoy put rentrer en Russie, le 30 Décembre 2004. Il fût immédiatement admis au centre hospitalier de Moscou, en association avec le Centre de Recherche, pour analyser le corps du chercheur étant entré en contact direct avec le Dragon-Dieu. Les propriétés de l'animal étaient et sont toujours inconnues. Même si les médicomages américains n'avaient rien trouvé sortant de l'ordinaire, ils n'avaient ni l'équipement, ni les renseignements, pour pouvoir analyser la situation avec pertinence. La créature pouvait dégager des spores, ou ses griffes pouvaient être empoisonnées, sans que les examens habituels puissent révéler quoi que ce soit._

« _Au bout de deux semaines, le 15 Janvier 2005, les médicomages russes ont découvert une anomalie dans le système génétique de M. Malfoy. Une légère variation chromosomique, indétectable aux premières analyses, à peine visible dans les deuxièmes faites pour confirmer, puis certaine lors des troisièmes vérifications suites au doute de l'anomalie. Lors d'un quatrième test par sûreté, le doute n'était plus permis. Il semblerait qu'il soit atteint d'une antique maladie nommée « Semi-divinité » dans les textes anciens. Cette maladie a pour conséquence une dégénérescence du…_ »

Le juge marqua une pause, clairement sidéré par la suite du texte. Il fixa des yeux surpris et peinés à Malfoy. Celui-ci lui sourit amicalement, cherchant à rassurer le vieil homme dont le regard se faisait hagard. Blaise Zabini resserra son étreinte sur la taille de son ami, et posa un baiser sur sa tête. Il avait des larmes contenues dans les yeux, qu'il ferma pour se reprendre. Hermione n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle tournait le dos à l'assistance, visage baissé. Harry sentait une boule dans la gorge, se rappelant soudainement la maladie dont Draco lui avait vaguement parlé. Une dégénérescence… La phrase « revoir le pays de mon enfance avant… » prenait tout son sens. Avant l'oubli ? Avant de ne plus savoir marche ni parler ? Avant la folie ?... Le juge, toujours dans tous ses états, se racla la gorge pour reprendre la lecture.

« _…une dégénérescence du cerveau qui entraîne petit à petit le malade vers la mort._ »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond vertigineux et le statufia totalement. Il avait l'impression de geler sur place. Il avait espérer très fort que la mort n'ait pas sa place dans cette maladie. Pourtant c'était le plus évident. Il fixa le blond, toujours souriant, et la boule dans sa gorge grossie. Cet homme avait beaucoup à donner, il le sentait après un tel récit. Un jeune homme qui avait besoin de la paix pour pouvoir révéler clairement sa vraie nature et ses compétences, à l'inverse de Harry. Savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de démontrer ses pleines capacités faisait mal au cœur. Le Survivant se revoyait, le jour où il avait appris qu'il allait mourir. Et il savait que jamais il n'aurait été capable d'en sourire comme Draco le faisait à ce moment-là. L'Auror avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

« _Avant la mort, le malade passe par un changement physique rapide qui met d'abord trois mois à commencer, puis seulement une vingtaine de jours à se faire. Les textes n'étaient pas suffisamment clairs sur ce sujet pour savoir quelles allaient être les modifications du corps du chercheur. A priori, cela était changeant, s'adaptant à la personne touchée. Un texte signalait des mutations extrêmes, comme ailes, des queues ou de la fourrure, ou bien d'autres plus subtiles tels que des marques sur la peau, des variations de couleurs ou des morphologies différentes. Pour M. Malfoy, cela fût entre les deux : une altération de la physionomie non négligeable, une métamorphose de genre visuel sans pour autant changer de sexe, du 9 Février 2005 au 2 Mars 2005._

« _Puis, bien plus tard, la dégénérescence du cerveau plonge lentement le malade dans la folie, de plus en plus grave, peuplée d'hallucinations de plus en plus nombreuses, jusqu'à ne plus avoir conscience de rien. Il ne saura alors plus parler, avant de ne plus savoir marcher. Personne ne sait encore le temps que le processus prendra, ni quand il commencera. Dans les textes, les informations sont encore très floues, mentionnant quelques semaines comme plusieurs années. M. Malfoy, neuf mois après l'accident et au jour de l'écriture de cette l'être, et encore pleinement capable et n'a subit aucune perturbation psychologique : il n'y a encore chez lui, aucun signe de dégénérescence. Le seul symptôme de cette maladie qu'il a subit est le changement physique._ »

« M. Malfoy, avez-vous une photo de vous juste avant l'évènement dont il est question dans cette lettre ? Nous pourrons ainsi faire la comparaison avec maintenant. Greffier, pouvez-vous prendre M. Malfoy en photo pour que nous puissions l'inclure dans le dossier ? »

Pendant que le jeune garçon se levait difficilement de son siège avec l'appareil, le teint cireux après la lecture du rapport, Malfoy sortit de sa poche une photo qu'il donna au juge. En se penchant, Harry put l'apercevoir. Certes, Malfoy était encore masculin, mais comme l'avait dit Hermione, il était tout de même mignon. Si Harry avait été honnête, il dirait qu'il était même plutôt beau gosse. Il avait bien grandi, et cette image présentait un très bel homme. Il riait avec d'autres personnes, dévoilant de belles dents blanches parfaites, et ses cheveux blonds platine mi-longs volaient librement dans le vent. Ses yeux gris perle pétillaient, son teint légèrement hâlé par une vie souvent en extérieur, une légère barbe blanche de trois jours, un corps élancé et finement musclé dans un débardeur blanc large et un jean près du corps qui mettait en valeur de longues jambes minces. C'était réellement un très beau garçon, le genre qui fait craquer beaucoup de filles. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi décontracté et heureux. Il n'était plus du tout guindé comme avant, mais semblait libéré de toutes contraintes. Cela faisait chaud au cœur de découvrir quelqu'un ainsi, comprendre qu'une personne que l'on n'aimait pas était en fait un jeune homme avec qui on aimerait être ami. C'était le sentiment du brun, qui avait envie d'apprendre à connaître la personne sur cette photographie…

Cependant, le blond qui se trouvait dans cette pièce n'était plus cela, mais une créature de rêve androgyne. Même si on le reconnaissait, la différence était flagrante. Son comportement était tout aussi agréable, démontrant une force face à la mort que l'Auror n'aurait jamais soupçonnée durant l'adolescence, bien au contraire. Malgré tout, Harry n'avait plus envie d'être son ami, mais plutôt de le séduire pour coucher avec lui. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir de relation simplement amicale avec une merveille pareille, il aurait toujours des images salaces à l'esprit.

- « Puis-je garder cette photo pour la mettre dans le dossier ? » demanda le juge pendant que le greffier revenait avec la photographie du Draco métamorphosé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune garçon détailla un peu trop longtemps la photographie après transformation. Et lorsqu'il fixa l'original, l'Auror remarqua une lueur de désir dans son regard. Le brun eut une bouffée de chaleur, due à la colère. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre tente sa chance auprès de cette beauté.

- « Il ne manque que quelques mots pour conclure la lecture de ce rapport, poursuivit le juge.

« _Nous avons envoyé une autre équipe de chercheurs pour retrouver ce Dragon-Dieu qui pourrait peut-être nous permettre de soigner M. Malfoy. Mais si cette nouvelle expédition a découvert la grotte en question, grâce aux renseignements très précis de M. Malfoy, jamais ils n'ont retrouvé la créature. Nous poursuivons les recherches malgré tout, et gardons espoir._

« _M. Malfoy a émis le désir de retourner dans son pays pour finir ses jours, dont nous ne savons pas le nombre. Sa requête a naturellement été acceptée. Il continue de travailler pour nous à domicile, en relation avec le Centre de Recherche en Potionologie de Londres, avec lequel nous avons passé un accord. Nous lui avons octroyé trois mois de congés maladie payés, à partir de son départ de Moscou le 20 Août 2007, afin qu'il puisse s'installer calmement à Londres et se ressourcer. Par une précédente décision de justice prise en collaboration avec les tribunaux de Moscou et de Londres, l'hôpital londonien Saint Mangouste a attribué à M. Malfoy l'un de ses meilleurs médicomages pour suivre l'évolution de sa maladie. Des examens réguliers de celui-ci nous signaleront avec précision l'avancement de la « Semi-Divinité ». Ce sera à lui de déterminer quand il ne sera plus apte au travail. A ce moment-là, nous continuerons à verser une indemnisation à M. Malfoy, en plus de sa retraite anticipée._

« _Par la même décision de justice, il a été décrété que le médicomage qui suivra M. Malfoy sera payé par notre Centre de Recherche russe. Ce sera lui qui déterminera ce qu'il sera capable ou ne sera plus capable de faire, que cela concerne le travail ou la gestion de ses propriétés personnelles et sa vie de tous les jours. Car à partir d'un certain moment, il ne pourra plus gérer son patrimoine et s'occuper de lui-même. Nous laissons la justice magique anglaise décider ce qu'il adviendra alors de lui, et qui sera son tuteur légal._

« _Nous tenons à terminer cette lettre en signalant que M. Malfoy a été et est encore l'un de nos meilleurs chercheurs, et que ses découvertes ont permis une avancée énorme de le domaine de la Potionologie. Certaines allant même bien plus loin encore, comme la découverte d'une nouvelle propriété du sang de dragon qui nous permet à présent de soigner certaines blessures magiques qui étaient auparavant mortelles. Malgré ce que nous savons sur le passé sombre de M. Malfoy, dû aux événements tragiques très récents d'Angleterre, nous souhaitons malgré tout que notre chercheur et ami soit traité de la plus digne des façons. Pour cette décision difficile, et malgré l'immense respect que nous ressentons pour votre douleur d'après guerre, nous vous demandons d'oublier le passé pour ne penser qu'au présent et au futur._

« _Cordialement,_

« _Heinrich Krotzvitch, directeur du Centre de Recherche de Potionologie de Moscou, élu Grand Chercheur de 1990, décoré du Graal d'Or pour ses recherches sur le prélèvement du sang de Licorne non mortel, membre du Korrval, assemblée ministérielle magique russe._ »

Un long silence suivit ces derniers mots. Particulièrement dû à la longue liste des compétences de l'auteur du rapport… Plutôt impressionnant ! Et que ce grand homme ait terminé ces longues explications par un paragraphe plein de compliments sur son employé… Cela donnait l'impression que Malfoy était son préféré. Il avait vraiment envie que Draco soit bien traité et avec justice, sans aucun désir de haine ou de représailles. C'était touchant, et prouvait le professionnalisme du blond pour qu'il soit tant chouchouté par son patron.

Le juge s'épongea le front du dos de la main et réfléchit intensément. Harry ne pensait plus. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais l'expression triste d'Hermione prenait tout son sens. Oui, Draco avait eu le mauvais rôle dans la guerre, même s'il semblait s'être rattrapé en temps de paix. Cela pouvait effectivement être compliqué pour n'importe quel juge ou membre haut placé du ministère de mettre de côté le passé pour juger équitablement ce cas. L'Auror ne connaissait pas le nouveau Malfoy, il en avait simplement une idée… De plus, la mort prochaine, la dégénérescence, le prochain tuteur, la maladie et sa raison… C'était difficile, compliqué, et tellement triste. L'angoisse dans la salle était palpable, seul Draco restait inexplicablement serein. Et Harry s'était rarement senti aussi mal…

- « M. Krotzvitch semble beaucoup vous apprécier, fit finalement le juge, brisant le silence, fixant l'androgyne d'un regard plein d'un respect étonné.

- Il est mon supérieur, mais aussi un grand ami. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il est de ces Grands Hommes comme l'a été M. Dumbledore, que je respectais grandement malgré ma participation forcée à sa mort. Je le regrette, et aurais aimé le mieux connaître.

- J'en aurais douté avant de lire cette lettre, surtout le dernier paragraphe. Mais je connais M. Krotzvitch et le tiens en haute estime, se reprit le juge, à nouveau pleinement professionnel. S'il a écrit de tels propos sur vous, alors vous êtes forcément une personne très compétente et humainement agréable. Je vous avoue que pour la majorité des anglais sorciers, c'est une vraie surprise… Je vais donc répondre à sa demande et tenter du mieux possible de ne pas tenir compte du passé dans ma décision. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'il me faut faire quoi qu'il ait pu être dit, mais de tels mots me force humainement à mettre une possible antipathie de côté pour être le plus juste.

« Vous vous êtes donc présenté devant la décision de justice pour un changement de propriété de votre coffre-fort dans la Banque Gringotts dans le futur, continua-t-il d'une voix plus forte, redressant le dos et rangeant le rapport dans le dossier. Mais vous n'avez pas de date précise.

« Mme Weasley, vous êtes donc le médicomage choisi pour suivre l'évolution de la maladie appelée « Semi-Divinité » de M. Malfoy, fit-il en prêtant enfin attention à la jeune femme, reposant la tête sur ses mains jointes.

- C'est exact, dit la voix tremblotante d'Hermione, tentant de se maîtriser.

- Pouvez-vous nous confirmer les propos de ce rapport d'un point de vue médical, et l'évolution du cas après l'écriture du document ?

- Pour être pleinement qualifiée à suivre M. Malfoy, il m'a fallu tout d'abord entreprendre de nombreuses recherches sur le sujet. Après une longue conversation avec les chercheurs de Moscou sur le Dragon-Dieu et la « Semi-Divinité », et la lecture des différents textes et études qu'ils m'ont confiés, j'ai pu démarrer les examens sur la personne de M. Malfoy. Les résultats sont arrivés ce matin. Par conséquent, je suis en mesure d'affirmer que oui, tous les propos de cette lettre sont exacts. Et j'ajoute qu'à ce jour, neuf mois et quinze jours après l'attaque du Dragon-Dieu, soit du 10 Novembre 2004 au 25 Août 2005, M. Malfoy n'a encore subit aucun changement, mis à part celui de son physique.

- Bien… M. Malfoy, faites-vous confiance à ce médicomage ?

- Oui. Je la connais personnellement, et sais qu'elle est une personne expérimentée et juste. Je lui fais entièrement confiance sur ses décisions, dit tranquillement le blond, arrachant enfin un sourire timide à la jeune femme.

- Parfait. Alors Mme Weasley, vous serez donc seule juge de l'état de M. Malfoy, la cours valide le choix de Saint Mangouste. Voilà déjà une décision de prise… Ce sera à vous de décider de ce qu'il est apte à faire ou non, et quand il ne sera plus capable d'une chose précise. Vous en réfèrerez à la cour de justice magique à chaque étape par des rapports détaillés et réguliers. Je serais le juge référent tout le long de ce cas. Ce sera donc vous qui déciderez quand aura lieu ce changement de propriété dont il est question aujourd'hui, et qui y accèdera. J'ai cru comprendre dans votre demande que vous souhaitez confier ce pouvoir à M. Zabini, ici présent ?

- C'est exact, répondit Malfoy en regardant son ami, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Je tiens cependant à ce que la décision de la personne ayant droit à ce pouvoir soit différée le moment venu, fit le juge avec suspicion. Non pas que je juge M. Zabini indigne de confiance, mais qui sait comment la situation évoluera jusque là. M. Malfoy, peut-être que le moment venu vous ne serez plus vraiment fiable pour choisir votre tuteur légal, par conséquent, je veux que vous teniez un journal précis de vos relations et de la confiance que vous portez à telle ou telle personne. Puisque vous faites confiance à Mme Weasley, elle aura également le droit de donner son avis pour la tutelle. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

- Oui, et je comprends votre jugement, fit Draco, légèrement déçu cependant.

- J'en conviens également, dit Blaise, réellement en accord avec cette décision.

- De même, ajouta Hermione sans savoir si elle serait capable d'avoir un avis sur un tel cas dans le futur.

- Le verdict est donc rendu. »

Le juge frappa son marteau sur son pupitre, et Harry se sentait toujours aussi mal.

- « Malfoy, maintenant que le jugement est rendu, je voulais vous faire part personnellement de ma tristesse quant à votre situation. J'espère que le centre de Moscou trouvera un antidote à cette maladie singulière.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'espoir à ce sujet, répondit Draco, faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentes vers lui. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai fini par accepter ma situation et profite de chaque instant. »

Le juge eut réellement l'air désolé et admiratif. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Malfoy pour le serrer fort. Blaise eut un sourire ému et Draco rit franchement. Harry, lui, était toujours statufié. Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Sa tête bourdonnait, des larmes menaçaient de perler à ses yeux. La guerre s'était terminée il y a peu, et les tragédies continuaient. Même s'il s'agissait d'un ancien Mangemort, marqué par Voldemort, c'était tout de même traumatisant. Ce jeune homme plein de promesse n'aurait jamais du mourir si tôt. Surtout pas en étant devenu une personne apparemment si agréable, à l'opposé de ce que quiconque aurait pu présager. C'était inacceptable. Et la seule chose à laquelle Harry arrivait à penser fût : « C'est pas juste… ».

O ===================================================== O

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

_ Oh purée ! Pour ce chapitre-là, ce fût franchement pas de la tarte pour le remanier ! Non seulement il fallait que je gère de nombreuses répétitions, allant régulièrement voir le dictionnaire des synonymes. Mais en plus je devait établir un planning strict des événements, mêler les sentiments et les impressions, avec un vocabulaire juridique que je ne maîtrise pas du tout ! Je suis très loin de ce que j'aurais voulu, mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment j'aurais pu faire autrement… Surtout que, je l'avoue, j'avais mon boulot pour l'école en tête et… je regardais les précédentes émissions de top chef en même temps ! Oui, ce n'est pas sérieux, je sais. Mais si je ne fais pas dix choses à la fois, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps ! Et pour le coup, j'en ai mis du temps ! Même pour travailler, j'ai toujours un film qui tourne sur mon second écran, à gauche. J'ai internet allumé pour régulièrement aller voir les nouveautés. Et parfois même, en travaillant sur Autodesk Maya (logiciel de 3D), j'ai également des fichiers Word ouverts pour continuer à écrire quand j'en ai marre ou quand j'ai une idée… Oui, je suis une malade. Mais j'en ai tellement pris l'habitude qu'il me manque toujours quelque chose si je ne fais pas tout ça. Alors parfois, comme là, c'est l'enfer. Cependant, les trois quart du temps, c'est quasi-jouissif ! Ah oui, j'oubliais de préciser que je discute aussi avec mes amis sur facebook (obligé). Hahaha ! Non, vraiment, j'ai galéré ! J'espère malgré tout que ça vous a plu…_

_ Et oui ! Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore lu cette fanfiction, voici donc la raison de tout ce petit mystère ! Bon, la mort, vous vous en doutiez… mais le reste ? Héhéhé ! On voit ici la signification du titre de cette histoire. Et on commence enfin l'intrigue principale : la gestion de cette maladie et tout ce que cela peut entraîner. Mais y a-t-il la mort au bout ? Est-ce que ce sera la fin de l'histoire ou au contraire un renouveau après celle-ci ? Est-ce qu'il y aura vraiment une mort ? Parce que l'espoir de la découverte d'un antidote est toujours là ! Cependant, n'est-ce pas plutôt cela le pire ? Ne pas pouvoir faire son deuil réellement, et être toujours dans l'attente de quelque chose, d'un événement miracle… Espoir ? Pas d'espoir ? Attendre ou non ? Ne jamais savoir ce qu'il va se passer, si ce sera trop tard ou pas… C'est assez horrible en soi…_

_ Ici, je voulais surtout mettre en valeur un nouveau Draco que personne n'aurait soupçonné être. On a commencé à le voir dans le chapitre précédent, mais là, le personnage montre sa valeur d'une toute autre façon. Sa réaction parfaite à chaque étape en Alaska lui a permis de survivre. Un warrior ! Mais Draco n'en est pas un normalement. Le principe est plutôt que, quand on n'a pas le choix, on fait ce qu'on peut sans vraiment réfléchir. L'instinct de survie prime sur tout. Or, le petit blondinet a de parfaites connaissances sur les réactions à avoir. Il est calme, réfléchi et rusé, comme sa maison l'indique. Et le savoir sur la survie, il l'a acquis avec les différentes missions du Centre de recherche auquel il a participé. Que cela soit dans le désert, à la montagne, ou en pleine mer, il se prépare à tout avant le départ. C'est primordial et très logique. En pleine tempête de neige, t'a pas le choix, tu dois t'abriter. Alors tu marches dans une direction, dans l'espoir d'avoir de la chance parce qu'il n'y a aucun repère. C'était sa bonne étoile qui a fonctionné, de même pour retrouver ses compagnons. Car il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien s'être réfugiés, ni s'ils avaient bougés pour le retrouver… Pour les événements dans la grotte, c'était la même chose. Tu attends de voir, vu que tu es chauffé et nourri… Il faut simplement attendre la bonne occasion. Je pense, et j'espère, que j'aurais réagi de la même manière, en priant pour avoir une chance de cocu ! Mais surtout, ici, il était question d'une sacrée volonté, un caractère de fou pour arriver à tenir bon malgré le froid et, après, la blessure ! Ne jamais céder au désespoir, continuer malgré tout. Parce que, bin t'as pas le choix ! C'est ça ou mourir ! Il y a aussi la forme physique olympique, qui permet de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Heureusement, Draco Malfoy a une très bonne constitution, bien entretenue, grâce à toutes ses missions en extérieur faites au préalable. Bref, tous les critères étaient réunis pour qu'il y arrive. Avec de la chance et surtout cette volonté de malade !_

_ Malgré la difficulté, j'ai quand même pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai aussi voulu parler des réactions de Harry, qui redécouvrait Draco sans avoir aucun contact avec lui. Mais, malgré le nouveau respect qu'il ressent pour le garçon qu'il détestait tant, il ne peut pas s'ôter de l'esprit l'apparence merveilleuse à couper le souffle : il a toujours envie de le mettre dans son lit, avant même de vouloir apprendre à le connaître. Bin oui, c'est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus cliché. J'assume. Haha !_

_ Finalement, le juge ne décide rien pour le moment. Il s'agit plutôt là d'une prise de connaissance du dossier, en vue des prochaines décisions de justice à prendre dans le futur sur ce même cas. Parce que tout va s'étaler dans le temps. Il va y avoir le coffre de Gringotts, mais également le choix du tuteur, et puis pour l'appartement que va acheter Draco et ses divers biens, puis son testament… Normalement, pour ce dernier, il faut simplement un notaire. Mais dans le cas présent, il va également falloir que le juge référent du dossier valide le testament, qu'il soit fait lorsque Draco soit encore en pleine possession de ses moyens. Le médicomage va avoir beaucoup de pouvoir pour cela ! Et les avis de tous les proches vont également avoir de l'importance… Bref, cela va être plutôt délicat… Surtout pour une maladie que personne ne connait ni ne sait comment elle va évoluer exactement. Très difficile tout ça. C'est tendu !_

**_[===]_**

_Voilà, je vous laisse ici, souhaitant que vous alliez découvrir la suite de cette histoire dans le prochain chapitre ! A très bientôt donc ! (tout de suite normalement, haha)_


	4. Chelsea

**_Nouveau quartier, nouvelle vie. Une mise en place, une transition, et l'aide de ses amis pour mettre tout en ordre._**

**« CHELSEA »**

Draco quitta le ministère comme il y était entré : sublime, souriant et attirant tous les regards. Blaise, à ses côtés, lançait des regards noirs un peu partout pour dissuader les mâles de s'approcher. Cela faisait rire le blond, habitué à sa nouvelle condition. Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'il était devenu une femme, malgré son sexe d'homme. Il en avait pris son parti et en jouait, même si cela n'était pas toujours drôle. Cependant, voir les anglais qui l'avaient tant détesté, fantasmer sur son corps avait un côté jubilatoire. Comme une petite revanche contre ces personnes qui n'avaient jamais cherché à comprendre. Il avait l'impression de revenir en conquérant… ou en victime. C'était à la fois jouissif et humiliant, mais Draco préférait ne pas penser à ce second sentiment. Être un bout de chair devant ces mâles en chaleur était difficilement agréable, et il savait ne jamais pouvoir s'y faire. Le blond voyait d'une toute autre façon la vie des belles femmes et compatissait sincèrement…

A ses côtés, le Langue-de-plomb était à la fois ulcéré par les chuchotements peu discrets et les clins d'œil outrageants, et rassuré par le juge et son jugement. C'était une très bonne décision que de repousser le choix du futur propriétaire du coffre-fort de Draco. Déjà parce que beaucoup de choses pouvaient effectivement se produire entre-temps, et Blaise espérait un petit béguin de son ami, histoire d'embellir ses derniers jours. Mais aussi à cause de l'impressionnante somme d'argent que le compte en banque du blond représentait. Grâce à son père, Draco Malfoy avait acquis un sens des affaires implacable. La moindre petite pièce acquise durement depuis ses premiers petits boulots jusqu'à son métier très bien payé, était investie et fructifiait tranquillement mais sûrement. Après neuf ans de placements judicieux, l'androgyne était à présent à la tête d'une très belle fortune. Blaise n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand son ami lui avait montré son relevé bancaire. Il avait presque eu peur tant il était étonné. Le noir connaissait pourtant son sens aigu des affaires, mais ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être à ce point. Depuis, il le regardait différemment : comme un monstre de l'économie et des finances ! Il se demandait si le blond ne s'était pas trompé de métier…

Dehors, Pansy et Theo les attendaient au café d'en face, celui où Draco et Blaise avaient croisé Harry cinq jours plus tôt. Ils se levèrent immédiatement de la table sur la terrasse, et se précipitèrent vers eux après que Theo eut placé un billet sous son verre. Pansy posa beaucoup de questions avant de laisser les deux amis relater les derniers événements. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi penser du jugement, mais furent rassurés en voyant que Blaise était tout à fait en accord avec cette décision. L'écrivain s'énerva encore de savoir qu'une Gryffondor allait être seule arbitre de ce qui allait advenir de Draco : Hermione Weasley, la médicomage. Draco tenta à nouveau de le raisonner en argumentant qu'elle était une professionnelle avant tout, et semblait très touchée par ce qui lui arrivait. Mais Theo ne voulait rien entendre, et il finit par abandonner, à court d'idée. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation trois jours auparavant. Le blond décida de changer brusquement de sujet en sortant un porte-clefs en forme de dragon, garni de quatre clefs argentées et cliquetantes.

- « Maintenant que les obligations sont remplies, nous avons toute la journée devant nous ! sourit Draco en secouant les petites tiges métalliques sous leur nez. Ca vous dirait de venir voir mon nouvel appartement ?

- Tu as déjà les clefs ? s'étonna Pansy, surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle son ami avait choisi son habitation et réglé les formalités.

- Depuis hier, oui, rit doucement le blond. Blaise ne l'a pas vu non plus. Il y a quelques travaux à faire, mais c'est très lumineux et l'espace est prometteur.

- Il se situe dans un quartier moldu, c'est ça ? demanda Theo pendant qu'ils commençaient à marcher dans la rue.

- A Chelsea, fit fièrement Draco, sautillant à chaque pas.

- Chelsea ?! s'écria Pansy. Ca a du te coûter des copeaux de baguette ! C'est plutôt chic comme coin !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a largement de quoi se payer un appartement de luxe, soupira Blaise en repensant à l'argent que possédait Draco. Ca ne va même pas le ruiner. »

Le chercheur émit un rire cristallin qui fit sourire le Langue-de-Plomb. Il était vraiment heureux du retour de son meilleur ami en Angleterre, même pour une raison tragique. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir l'entendre rire sans l'intermédiaire d'un appareil moldu ou d'une cheminette. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps ni l'argent pour aller le voir en Turquie ou en Russie. Et neuf ans sans pouvoir l'entendre ni le toucher, cela avait été très dur. A présent, Blaise se sentait soulagé, comme si un poids énorme et douloureux lui était enfin ôté. Il pouvait effleurer sa peau d'ivoire, embrasser sa jolie joue si douce, sentir son délicat parfum, caresser la pureté de ses traits, savourer sa voix séraphique, et se délecter de ses mouvements harmonieux. Sa petite princesse était là, près de lui. A sa place.

Le long du trajet, Draco répondait à toutes les questions qu'ils lui posaient, que cela concerne l'appartement ou son métier. Il leur apprit que Luna et Charlie étaient devenus de bons amis et qu'ils s'appelaient régulièrement pour avoir des nouvelles. Les Serpentards étaient naturellement au courant que le Weasley et Loufoca avaient pris contact avec lui pour le travail, mais pas qu'ils entretenaient régulièrement leur relation. Ils savaient même que la Serdaigle était une employée du PRaMaCIDanI de Londres, et qu'elle avait contacté elle-même le blond en Janvier 2006, lorsqu'un rapport de celui-ci au sujet de la découverte d'un Minotaure avait atterri sur son bureau de jeune documentaliste. Il s'agissait de lancer une procédure de protection de cette créature mythique que le monde sorcier croyait disparue. Elle s'était immédiatement montrée enjouée et agréable envers Draco, malgré leur passé tumultueux. Luna lui avait promis de tout faire pour mettre en place la protection, en s'investissant personnellement et outrepassant son rôle de petite nouvelle assignée à la paperasse. Cela avait payé, elle reçut même une promotion en étant nommée analyste référent des travaux russes grâce à son lien avec Draco. Elle l'avait chaleureusement remerciée.

Au cours du mois d'Avril de la même année, la jeune employée avait activement soutenu Draco lors de l'invention d'une nouvelle potion révélatrice révolutionnaire. Celle-ci permettait de découvrir de nouvelles propriétés magiques en versant la potion directement sur la peau de la Créature Magique vivante, sans la blesser ni lui faire aucun mal. Elle avait partagé l'information à tout l'Institut à travers le monde, renvoyant petit à petit les réponses unanimes de chaque pays au chercheur, qui se sentait dépassé par une telle démonstration de joie et de félicitations. Puis, méthodiquement, elle avait lancé une demande pour récompenser une telle nouveauté, et mobilisé tout le PRaMaCIDanI. Grâce à cet Institut planétaire, et à plusieurs Centres de Recherches de Potionologie du monde, Draco avait obtenu la haute récompense du « Ruban de Crystal ». Rare, ce prix était un rêve pour beaucoup de chercheurs. A ce jour, Draco n'en revenait toujours pas.

Pour le Gryffondor roux, le contact s'était tout d'abord fait en Octobre 2003, au sujet d'une classification des analyses et données existantes sur les Dragons, toute première mission octroyée au jeune chercheur fraîchement embauché. Draco avait appelé timidement Charlie pour avoir des informations de première main afin de compléter son dossier. Le roux lui avait froidement répondu, limitant au maximum ses paroles pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de l'aider. Le chercheur ne s'était pas laissé démonter, et avait multiplié ses questions afin d'en savoir le plus possible. Cependant, il fût obligé de le joindre régulièrement, de nouvelles interrogations surgissant au fur et à mesure que son dossier se complétait. Petit à petit, Charlie n'arrivait plus à cacher sa passion pour ces Créatures Magiques et son plaisir de la partager. Ses réponses devenaient de plus en plus denses et précises, rallongeant considérablement la durée des appels. Draco était aux anges, et le Weasley le sentait. Il découvrait un collègue intelligent et tout aussi passionné que lui. Il se surprit à apprécier le garçon et à vouloir l'aider du mieux possible. En Mars 2004, le blond demanda au Centre la permission d'aller en Bulgarie pour en apprendre plus, et Charlie l'accueillit amicalement. Ils s'entendirent à merveille et discutèrent de beaucoup d'autres sujets sans aucune gêne. Draco était reparti, un peu plus de deux mois plus tard, son dossier plein à craquer, et avec l'assurance d'une nouvelle amitié sincère. Et en Juin 2004, le jeune chercheur reçut les félicitations de ses chefs pour son excellent rapport très complet, et rempli de nouveautés qui n'avaient pas encore été prises en compte. Cela lui valut une promotion, quelques jours plus tard, en étant nommé chef-chercheur.

Puis, il y eut les tests de la fameuse potion révélatrice que Draco envoya lui-même au spécialiste des Dragons roux, avant les autres Organismes Animaliers Sorciers du monde. Charlie comprit l'honneur qui lui était donné de pouvoir découvrir lui-même de possibles nouvelles propriétés du Dragon. Cela pouvait faire considérablement évoluer de nombreux domaines magiques, comme la médicomagie, la potionologie, la gastronomie, les soins aux Créatures Magiques, ou même la botanique et la fabrication de baguettes ! Et bien d'autres encore. C'était donc tremblant qu'il versa la potion sur la patte d'un Cornelongue Roumain… La réaction fût immédiate : elle changea immédiatement de couleur. Charlie récolta le résultat dans un autre flacon, fit plusieurs fois la même manipulation pour chaque espèce présente dans la réserve, et renvoya immédiatement le tout à Draco. Voulant faire ces tests seul, sur dix dragons différents par espèce, tout en continuant son propre travail, la manœuvre lui prit plusieurs jours. Le Serpentard analysa minutieusement chaque fiole reçue, doublant les tests pour les vérifier. Lorsqu'il y eut un résultat, il recommença quatre fois les manipulations pour être sûr des révélations. Les conséquences furent planétaires : une nouvelle propriété du sang de dragon que Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas découvert. Draco serait à présent dans les livres d'Histoire de la Magie, à côté du nom de ce Grand Directeur de Poudlard, sans pour autant être associé à sa mort. Il n'en revenait pas, et avait appelé Charlie sans y croire. Le rouquin hurla de joie, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir participé à cet événement historique. Il félicita et remercia le blond qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, sonné par son propre travail. C'était le 31 Mai 2006, onze jours à peine après qu'il ait reçu le « Ruban de Crystal ». Le lendemain même, les scientifiques du monde entier envoyèrent leur congratulation à ce jeune homme qui n'avait même pas encore fêté son vingt-sixième anniversaire. L'affaire était d'une telle ampleur que deux jours plus tard, les personnalités scientifiques sorcières arrivèrent à Moscou pour célébrer la découverte et remettre à Draco l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe. Charlie et Luna s'étaient rendus tout spécialement à Moscou pour assister à la cérémonie, et ils avaient dansé jusqu'au lendemain.

Blaise, Pansy et Theo avaient également appris la grande nouvelle… le lendemain de la remise du prix. Draco s'était senti horriblement coupable et n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser pendant des jours. Il avait tant été pris par les événements qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui, ni n'avait pu réaliser tout ce que cela signifiait avant d'avoir posé la médaille sur son bureau. Blaise particulièrement, aurait aimé être présent pour ce grand moment, mais s'était fait une raison. Ce n'était pas parce-que son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il ne tenait pas à lui, même si Loufoca et le Weasley avaient suivi la succession des faits de près. C'était le travail, et ces deux là étaient des collègues. C'était différent.

- « Voilà l'immeuble ! » s'exclama Draco et présentant le superbe bâtiment au bord de la Tamise d'un ample mouvement de bras.

Les trois Serpentards levèrent le visage et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. La façade ocre et blanche se dressait majestueusement non loin de la rivière, ses petites pierres jaunes resplendissant sous le soleil de midi. Il avait l'air hors de prix ! Pansy en bavait d'envie et Theo en retira ses lunettes de soleil. Blaise esquissa un sourire en coin et observa Draco qui trépignait d'impatience de faire visiter sa future demeure.

- « Laisse-moi deviner, rit le noir. Ton appartement est celui du dernier étage, avec la grande terrasse ?

- Tout juste ! sourit largement le blond.

- T'es sérieux ? ne put se retenir Theo en écarquillant largement les yeux, chose très rare pour ce jeune homme cynique. Le truc là-haut avec plein de plantes qui pendouillent et qui prend la moitié de l'immeuble ?

- Ca ne prend pas la moitié, corrigea Draco. Un tiers de la largeur, je dirais.

- Par pure curiosité, combien ça t'a coûté ? demanda faiblement Pansy.

- A peu près un million deux cent mille euros », répondit le chercheur d'une voix égale.

La fabricante de baguettes manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive tandis que l'écrivain émit un hoquet surpris. Même en faisant un emprunt à la banque moldue, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir réunir une telle somme. Sauf peut-être l'écrivain à succès, mais il aurait alors eu du mal à se renflouer. Le Langue-de-Plomb, lui, haussa les sourcils de dépit. Il savait que le blond possédait plus du triple à Gringotts… Il était même persuadé qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire un emprunt, même si son banquier avait dû grimacer pendant des jours.

- « On rentre ? » fit Draco en secouant les clefs, heureux et ignorant volontairement la stupéfaction de ses amis.

Il marcha d'un pas conquérant vers la grande porte d'entrée en bois sombre sculpté, encadrée de deux colonnes de pierres blanches. Il ne regarda même pas derrière lui pour savoir si ses compagnons le suivaient, et actionna la poignée d'un geste théâtral. Reprenant leurs esprits, Theo et Pansy entrèrent dans le couloir délicieusement frais en cette fin de mois d'Août, suivis de près par Blaise qui ricanait de leurs réactions. Le sol était de mosaïques noires et blanches, dessinant de sublimes arabesques végétales. Des armatures métalliques soutenaient le plafond, faisant ressortir plus encore l'inspiration art nouveau par leurs formes florales. L'escalier massif de marbre blanc, évasé au sol, s'affinait harmonieusement en grimpant vers les étages. Mais les Serpentards préférèrent l'ascenseur grillagé pour monter au cinquième. Là-haut, un moelleux tapis rouge les attendait, agrémenté de quelques plantes luxuriantes qui s'épanouissaient sous le soleil, dont les rayons passaient à travers les vitres propres d'une très grande fenêtre. Draco sautilla vers une belle porte noire et dorée en bois laqué, où trônait le chiffre « 10 » en métal brillant. Il incéra une autre clef, jeta un regard fier à ses amis, et ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste de maestro. Cette fois-ci, même Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

La pièce qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux faisait bien 60m², entièrement blanche, vide, avec un parquet en chêne couleur miel posé en point de Hongrie. D'immenses baies vitrées prenaient entièrement le mur opposé. Au fond, derrière un angle du mur sur la gauche, une cuisine américaine blanche était entièrement équipée dernier cri, et prenait un large espace. Les plans de travail et les placards étaient du même bois que le parquet. L'harmonie et la luminosité étaient parfaites. Cependant, il y avait une belle couche de poussières et de nombreuses tâches sur les murs. De plus, il n'y avait que de toutes petites loupiottes incrustées dans le plafond, se présentant au nombre de quatre pour ce vaste espace.

- « Alors, évidemment, il y a quelques travaux à faire, s'empressa de préciser Draco.

- Pas grand-chose quand même, rétorqua Theo. Un coup de balai et tu peux déjà poser tes meubles qui t'attendent sagement chez Blaise.

- Et bien pas tout à fait, sourit le blond avec gêne. Il y a deux trois choses que j'aimerais faire ici avant de m'installer… Par exemple, changer les luminaires. J'ai repéré un magnifique lustre à pampilles chez un antiquaire, très large et qui irait parfaitement dans cette pièce. Un autre plus simple et design pour la cuisine… Il faut repeindre les murs et… Et le plus gros se serait de séparer le côté salon du coin cuisine par un mur, avec une simple ouverture pour installer un bar…

- Et si je comprends bien, tu veux que ce soit nous qui fassions tout ça ? soupira Blaise.

- S'il-vous-plaît… geignit Draco, les mains jointes en une timide prière. J'ai déjà les plans et fait une liste de tout le matériel nécessaire… Si j'ai bien tout calculé, ça ne prendrait qu'une journée…

- Et cet escalier-là ? demanda Theo, le visage désabusé en pointant un espace qui descendait sous les fenêtres pour dévoiler le haut d'un demi-cylindre, épousant visiblement la courbe des marches, tout en vitrail bleu et or aux motifs floraux complexes. J'imagine que ça descend vers les chambres ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Draco, reprenant son ton enjoué en se précipitant descendre. Là-bas, il s'agit juste d'abattre un mur ou deux, continua-t-il en disparaissant vers l'étage inférieur et élevant la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Juste un mur ou deux », ironisa Pansy en le suivant.

L'escalier tournait à 180°, et donnait sur un simple couloir étroit sans lumière avec des portes closes. Draco prit soin d'ouvrir chacune d'entre elles afin de dévoiler l'espace et le potentiel que l'étage promettait. La toute première porte à droite donnait sur une pièce de 25m², dont la large porte-fenêtre permettait d'accéder au fameux balcon gigantesque.

- « Ici, attaqua immédiatement Draco alors que Theo venait d'arriver et que Blaise descendait encore les marches, je veux abattre ce mur pour qu'il ne s'agisse plus d'une salle, mais d'une partie intégrante du couloir. Je pensais y installer le bureau. Et depuis l'étage, construire un escalier extérieur en bois qui donne directement sur la terrasse. De cette façon, il y aurait deux accès : un depuis le salon, l'autre par le bureau.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un escalier ? s'écria Theo en se tournant brusquement vers le propriétaire des lieux. T'es sérieux, là ?

- Ensuite, il y a deux salles-de-bain, continua le chercheur en ignorant volontairement son ami. Ce qui est ridicule ! Alors je voudrais garder celle avec la baignoire, celle qui donne sur ce futur bureau, mais en l'inversant. C'est-à-dire que la porte se trouvera côté chambre, la dernière pièce au fond, et la baignoire sera contre le mur qui la séparera du bureau… Vous me suivez ?

- Tu ne veux pas changer la salle-de-bain mais « juste » la faire pivoter de 180°… ou en symétrie ? soupira Blaise, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Exactement ! Juste inverser porte et baignoire ! affirma Draco, sincèrement heureux de se faire comprendre. Et la deuxième salle d'eau sera reconvertie en dressing. »

Pansy et Theo observèrent les locaux et imaginèrent la quantité de travaux que cela représentait. Pour des sorciers ne connaissant pas le moindre sort de construction, cela posait beaucoup de problèmes… Pour des moldus, rien que la baignoire pouvait monopoliser deux jours entiers. La chambre au fond occupait 20 m², et était éclairée par une grande fenêtre prenant tout un mur. La salle d'eau de 10m² ne servait effectivement à rien, au vu de l'autre pièce du même usage juste à côté. Pansy imaginait déjà le superbe dressing que Draco allait faire. Elle en rêvait. Theo, lui, se concentra plutôt sur la salle-de-bain en tentant d'imaginer comment ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour inverser les positions…

- « Ca te gêne vraiment que cette pièce donne sur le bureau ? tenta-t-il, certain de ne jamais parvenir à réaliser de tels travaux.

- Oui ! répondit Draco sans hésiter, d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai trouvé tous les sorts dont nous aurons besoin chez Fleury et Bott hier, poursuivit-il en comprenant son désarroi. De jeunes sorciers aussi doués que vous trois arriveront facilement à les maîtriser en une soirée », termina-t-il sur un ton de défi.

D'un naturel très fier, Theo n'osa pas avouer qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie depuis plusieurs années, à part pour transplaner ou utiliser la cheminette. Blaise, qui le savait parfaitement, lui fit un clin d'œil provocateur. Pansy soupira, s'apprêtant déjà à assister à un combat de coq toute l'après-midi.

Le blond souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait observé et compris le petit manège qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Cela le rendait heureux : il retrouvait ses amis après une longue séparation, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Leur relation n'avait pas changé, leur caractère était le même, et le lien qui les unissait était toujours aussi fort. Il ne revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir de tels amis. Et se trouver à nouveau avec eux, en Angleterre, était une bouffée d'oxygène. Ces derniers mois avaient été un enfer pour lui, et Draco avait la sensation de revenir à la vie. L'idée qu'il allait bientôt remettre les pieds à Poudlard lui donnait des fourmis dans les doigts. Son impatience grandissait au fil des jours. Il était profondément reconnaissant envers ses amis, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'appartement. Il sentait une bouffée de bien-être envahir son cœur, et soulager son corps. Tous les jours, il avait envie de rire, de les prendre dans ses bras, de les embrasser, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'aéroport, huit jours plus tôt. Cela faisait tant de bien d'être là, près d'eux. Il avait la sensation d'être à sa place, et tous les mauvais souvenirs avaient disparus.

Aller au manoir Malfoy ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas y entrer puisque tout son patrimoine familial et son héritage, argent et propriétés, lui avait été retiré par le Ministère. Même ce qui appartenait à sa mère, qui avait pourtant été acquitté grâce à l'intervention de Harry Potter. Cependant, cela n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à Draco. Il avait fait table rase de son passé et démarré une nouvelle vie à l'instant où il avait posé le pied en Turquie. Son seul lien avec son enfance avait été son contact régulier avec ses amis et sa mère avant qu'elle meurt. Il se souvenait avec tristesse de son seul passage en Angleterre pour l'enterrement. Il n'était resté qu'une journée. La veille, il était allé voir sa tombe avec Blaise, et cela lui avait fait du bien. Le chercheur était certain que sa mère aurait encensé cet appartement.

Draco regardait autour de lui et imagina la silhouette de sa mère se découper devant la fenêtre. Il l'imaginait parfaitement vanter les mérites de l'espace et de la lumière, et lui proposer des idées d'aménagement. Il aurait adoré faire les magasins d'ameublement et de décorations avec elle, visiter les antiquaires ou chiner dans les brocantes. Elle lui aurait donné des conseils sur les couleurs et l'agencement, et il aurait écouté religieusement. Elle était morte beaucoup trop tôt, Draco avait encore besoin d'elle. Mais qui n'avait plus besoin de sa mère en fin de compte, quel que soit l'âge ? Elle lui manquait tant… Son odeur, ses sourires, sa démarche, ses caresses, sa voix, sa chaleur… Ses paroles réconfortantes quand il était déprimé, son attente calme quand il s'énervait, ses rires quand il faisait le pitre en l'absence de son père, son regard quand il la rendait fière, ses soupirs quand elle rêvassait… Draco avait toujours adoré observer sa mère, détailler son port de tête, son allure noble et digne. La voir se déplacer, silhouette fine et fragile dans ce grand manoir froid aux couloirs interminables, et pourtant irradiant de charisme et d'élégance, avait été un plaisir de tous les jours. Petit, il avait toujours cherché l'amour de son père et tenté de l'imiter pour voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines et pâles. L'amour de sa mère était acquis, cela l'intéressait moins. C'était au retour du Lord qu'il avait compris. C'était l'été 1995 qu'il avait réellement vu sa mère pour la première fois. Pour lui, elle avait osé répondre à Lucius. Ce jour-là, elle était devenue son héroïne.

Blaise posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco. Il avait vu son visage se tourner vers la fenêtre et son esprit partir au loin. Ses yeux avaient plongé dans le vague, et son expression s'était faite mélancolique. Le Langue-de-Plomb s'était approché discrètement de lui, laissant les deux autres Serpentards discuter des travaux à faire, et avait observé les moindres changements de pensées dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Au bout d'un moment, quand il sentit une déprime pointer le bout de son nez, il voulut l'arrêter avant que des larmes viennent voiler l'argent de ses yeux. Il lui sourit amicalement, détaillant cependant avec attention une possible tristesse persistante. Le blond lui retourna son sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

- « Dis-moi, intervint Pansy, coupant toute possible discussion privée entre les deux amis. On n'a qu'une journée pour faire tout ça ? Parce qu'on a le temps, non ?

- J'aurais voulu que tout soit terminé avant la soirée à Poudlard, répondit Draco en s'approchant d'elle, sachant définitivement sa mélancolie pour se consacrer au bonheur d'être près de ses amis. Parce qu'il faut aussi compter l'emménagement et l'installation. Je me suis dit qu'une journée pour chaque tâche, ça serait pas mal.

- Un seul jour pour construire un mur, en détruire un, créer un escalier, déplacer une baignoire et une porte… Sans parler de la peinture… Même si on est quatre, ça me paraît peu.

- Nous ne sommes pas des moldus, Theo, coupa Blaise en souriant malicieusement. Je suis certain qu'avec un peu de magie on pourra tout accomplir en une demi-journée seulement. »

Pansy le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, ne croyant pas un seul instant en une telle prouesse. Theo se contenta de grogner, parfaitement conscient de la pure provocation du noir.

[===]

Après avoir tous été invité au restaurant par Draco, les quatre amis déambulèrent avec trois gros caddies dans un immense magasin de bricolage moldu. Draco était intraitable sur la qualité des produits, particulièrement sur le bois qui allait servir à construire l'escalier et sa couleur. Pansy lui rappelait sans cesse le prix exorbitant des articles, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Elle se demandait comment il allait faire pour tout payer sans être à découvert, surtout après l'achat de l'appartement. Même les paroles de Blaise ne parvinrent pas à la rassurer, bien que celui-ci affirmait sans cesse que le blond n'avait aucun soucis à se faire pour ses comptes. Theo marchait nonchalamment dans les rayons, conseillant judicieusement son ami sur tel ou tel élément. Pour son travail d'écrivain, il avait du se renseigner sur beaucoup de sujets différents. Entre autre le bois et la pierre, les canalisations, la peinture, et autres composants liés à l'architecture. Draco buvait ses paroles en ignorant toujours Pansy qui faillit s'étrangler devant l'étiquette des pots de peintures.

- « 50€ le pot de 1 litre ?! cria-t-elle, faisant tourner les têtes des autres clients.

- C'est un « crème mat velours aspect irisé blanc », précisa Theo, soupirant d'exaspération.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ce charabia ? s'énerva la fabricante de baguette.

- Ca veut dire que c'est une peinture de luxe avec un effet sensationnel que tu ne trouves nulle part ailleurs, rétorqua-t-il d'un air professoral. La teinte globale est crème, la texture est très douce, et elle possède également la particularité de jouer avec la lumière pour un visuel nacré blanc, c'est-à-dire des reflets blancs, tout en gardant un aspect mat.

- Comment ça peut être mat et irisé en même temps ? s'étonna Blaise, sincèrement perturbé par l'explication.

- Avec des reflets floutés et discrets, » soupira à nouveau Theo.

Draco était enchanté. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela pouvait donner mais, par curiosité et jeu, il mit quinze pots dans un caddie. Pansy préféra se taire, sachant que son visage reflétait clairement le fond de sa pensée.

Quand ce fût au tour des pierres pour construire le mur de la cuisine, l'écrivain étala à nouveau sa science avant même de savoir ce que voulait le blond. Il s'arrangea même pour glisser des informations totalement inutiles, comme ce qui convenait mieux pour l'extérieur ou l'avantage de la brique qui se trouvait plus loin. Finalement, Draco n'étant pas du tout convaincu par le choix, qui se limitait souvent à de fausses plaques en plâtres, ils repartirent bredouille en espérant trouver une autre idée. Ils firent cependant un détour pour acheter du ciment.

Ils terminèrent par l'achat de tous les outils moldus nécessaires, au cas où la magie se révèlerait trop compliquée à utiliser, voir désastreuse, et passèrent à la caisse. La brune faillit avoir une crise cardiaque face au ticket de caisse. Draco paya avec sa carte moldue, et ils allèrent déposer le tout dans l'appartement après les avoir miniaturisés discrètement dans un coin. Ils commencèrent à établir un programme avec l'aide des livres de bricolage que le blond avait acheté à la librairie sorcière, conscients qu'ils allaient devoir s'entraîner toute la soirée pour les maîtriser.

[===]

Harry se promenait avec Ron et Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cette dernière avait besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, la précédente ayant explosé suite à un sort trop puissant pour elle. Le brun pensait en profiter pour se documenter sur la magie noire et songeait faire un petit tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Quant au roux, il voulait simplement les accompagner et passer voir son frère Georges à sa boutique. Leur sujet de conversation était naturellement le blond et la décision de justice du matin.

- « Quand je l'ai vu arriver à l'hôpital, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux, raconta Hermione avec de grands gestes, montrant qu'elle était toujours très perturbée. J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître, même après qu'il se soit présenté. Mais c'est vrai qu'une fois qu'on sait de qui il s'agit, on arrive à retrouver son visage d'avant.

- Donc tu l'as vu avant moi ?! s'exclama Ron, indigné. Samedi ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit pendant trois jours ?

- J'étais sous le sceau du secret ! rétorqua-t-elle. J'aurais du t'expliquer pourquoi il est venu me voir à l'hôpital avec un membre du Département de la Justice du Ministère. Comment voulais-tu que je te dise tout ça sans te parler de la Semi-Divinité ?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre, souffla Harry. Il va mourir… Et il ne sait même pas quand… Et il va devenir cinglé avant… C'est assez horrible…

- C'est ignoble, oui, acquiesça piteusement Hermione en ralentissant le pas. Quand ils m'ont expliqué ça, Malfoy avait le sourire. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a le plus fait mal. Déjà que je ne l'avais jamais vu si sincère et gentil à l'école, il a fallu qu'il se montre agréable en annonçant sa mort prochaine… J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. J'en avais mal jusqu'au bout des doigts !

- C'est irréaliste cette histoire, reprit Ron, pensif. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Ou un film d'auteur français !

- C'est quoi cette comparaison, Ron ? s'indigna Hermione. Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Le cas Malfoy est une vraie torture psychologique ! Le lien est parfait, répondit le rouquin, fier de lui.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, sourit tristement Harry avant d'adopter un air gêné. J'ai un peu honte mais… la vraie torture psychologique c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête qu'il est vraiment à tomber à la renverse !

- Harry ! s'indigna Hermione, s'arrêtant immédiatement de marcher.

- C'est vrai ! se justifia-t-il, rouge pivoine. Il est superbe et carrément mon type de mec ! Il est mille fois plus beau que Déméter et Sebastian !

- Tes deux plans cul réguliers ? interrogea Ron pour confirmer qu'ils parlaient bien de la même chose.

- Tu voudrais qu'un mourant devienne ton troisième plan cul ? tempêta Hermione, devenant aussi rouge que Harry.

- Si on laisse de côté l'aspect « mourant », oui ! Carrément ! affirma Harry, défiant Hermione du regard.

- Comment peux-tu laisser ça de côté ? continua la médicomage en tapant du pied sur les pavés pendant que Ron faisait mine de s'intéresser à une vitrine de prêt-à-porter sorcière.

- Je te parle de son physique et uniquement de ça, inspira le brun, vexé que son amie le prenne aussi mal.

- Je croyais que tu avais fini par te calmer niveau conquêtes, soupira Hermione en montrant clairement sa déception. Force est de constater que tu n'as pas changé.

- Fous-moi la paix, Hermione ! s'emporta carrément Harry, furieux d'un tel commentaire. J'ai arrêté mes conneries mais reste un jeune homme en bonne santé qui a des besoins ! Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir trouvé chaussure à mon pied comme vous deux, et n'ai jamais violé personne ! Malfoy est vraiment désirable, même une superbe bombe sexuelle, et je suis loin d'être le seul à vouloir le mettre dans mon lit ! Et c'est vrai que si jamais il me le propose, je ne vais pas dire non simplement parce qu'il va mourir ! Non seulement ça serait criminel face à une merveille pareille, mais ça serait également irrévérencieux de refuser à cause de sa maladie ! Après, oui, je vais sans doute tenter de lui faire du rentre dedans, parce que ce serait ridicule de passer à côté. Et ce serait même faire preuve de respect que de ne pas changer de comportement malgré son état et son avenir ! Et tout ça n'a rien à voir avec les précédentes années où je sautais sur tout ce qui bougeait d'à peu près potable ! Maintenant, je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas me balancer en pleine face mon passé de débauché à chaque fois que j'avoue une attirance pour quelqu'un, homme ou femme. »

Cette tirade calma immédiatement la jeune médicomage. Ron observait Harry avec des yeux ronds comme des bavboules, tandis que Hermione avait blanchi au fur et à mesure des paroles de son ami. Elle baissa piteusement le visage vers les pavés du Chemin de Traverse, consciente qu'elle avait touché la corde sensible sans réfléchir. Elle ne cautionnait toujours pas l'envie qu'il avait de mettre le blond dans son lit, mais comprenait tout de même ses arguments. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison, elle était allée un peu loin en mentionnant ses très nombreuses aventures d'un soir. Elle se souvenait encore de l'enfer que cela avait été lorsque Ron et elle avaient été vivre au 12 Square Grimmaurd le temps d'une année. Ils n'avaient presque jamais vu Harry le soir, et toutes les nuits ils avaient été réveillés par les ébats du brun qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lancer un sort de silence. Le jeune couple partaient alors boire ou grignoter dans la cuisine en attendant que les bruits cesse, et ils avaient toujours vu une personne différente descendre les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et partir dans la nuit noire. Hommes ou femmes, ils avaient tous été blonds et féminins. Leur amitié avait failli se briser durant cette période. Heureusement, il avait fini par aller à l'hôtel lorsque Hermione lui avait crié dessus, à bout.

Cependant, le problème n'avait pas été réglé pour autant. Les deux meilleurs amis de Harry n'avait plus su quoi faire pour calmer sa frénésie sexuelle. Ils avaient eu peur qu'il finisse par attraper une maladie vénérienne moldue ou sorcière, et ce malgré le préservatif magique qu'il leur avait assuré porter à chaque fois. Les risques étaient faibles mais tout de même existants. De plus, ce n'était pas sain. D'accord pour avoir des relations, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne sortait avec personne qu'il devait faire ceinture. Mais presque toutes les nuits ? Ginny et Georges n'avaient pas su non plus quoi faire, le sujet ayant l'air plutôt sensible pour le brun. Au soulagement de tous, son échec du concours pour devenir commandant, un peu plus de cinq ans plus tard, avait été comme une douche froide pour lui. Il avait consacré ses soirées à réviser pour retenter le concours l'année suivante, plutôt que d'aller faire le tour des bars et boîtes de nuit. Et depuis, il n'avait soulagé sa libido qu'avec deux bels hommes blonds platine qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt, dont l'un était acteur pornographique : Déméter Sleeman et Sebastian Lindley.

Hermione, en toute honnêteté, reconnaissait volontiers que Draco Malfoy était effectivement mille fois plus beau que ces deux androgynes réunis. Mais c'était une beauté non naturelle, totalement impossible génétiquement parlant. S'il n'était pas malade, Harry ne l'aurait même pas regardé. C'était ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Elle pensait à Draco, et elle savait qu'elle se sentirait terriblement mal à sa place, confrontée à tous ces mâles en rut. A cause d'un mal qui allait le tuer. C'était horrible.

- « Excuse-moi, dit cependant la médicomage au brun révolté devant elle. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Cependant, je te demande juste une seule chose. S'il-te-plaît, Harry.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, fit l'Auror instantanément calmé en la voyant mal à l'aise.

- Je voudrais que tu n'oublies pas qu'il est malade, et que ce qui le rend si beau va le tuer. Que si toi et beaucoup d'autres le désirent, c'est parce qu'il a une maladie mortelle et cruelle. »

Le brun se sentit terriblement bête. Il hocha cependant la tête pour clore le débat, et se remit à marcher vers la librairie. Si son attitude le montrait à nouveau calme et enjoué, son esprit bouillonnait. Il repassait les mots de son amie en boucle dans sa tête. Il savait déjà cela, naturellement, mais l'entendre changeait son état d'esprit. Il commençait à douter, ne sachant plus s'il devait vraiment mettre en place un plan drague. C'était perturbant d'être tant perdu alors qu'il était sûr de lui quelques minutes auparavant. Il tentait de se mettre à la place de Draco et se demandait ce qu'il aurait préféré : qu'on le laisse tranquille en pensant à sa maladie, ou au contraire oublier son état pour se comporter normalement face à une telle merveille. Bien entendu, Harry choisissait la seconde option sans hésiter. Avoir une foule de prétendants à ses pieds était un fantasme qu'il aurait un grand plaisir à voir se réaliser. Mais était-ce le cas de Malfoy ? Surtout si cet attrait était uniquement le résultat d'une maladie incurable et mortelle… Il devait détester sa beauté… Mais comment peut-on détester d'être si beau ?

Les trois Gryffondors pénétrèrent dans la librairie et furent accueillis par une foule d'élèves de Poudlard en plein achat pour la rentrée scolaire. Quelques chuchotements, regards et doigts pointés se dirigeaient vers Harry. Habitué à sa notoriété, il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus faire attention aux comportements des autres sorciers, mais la quantité de personnes réunies dans un si petit espace rendait l'exercice plus difficile. Un petit garçon en particulier fixait intensément le Survivant avec de grands yeux bleus, l'air ahuri. Sa mère dut l'attraper par le bras pour qu'il détourne enfin le regard, et elle s'excusa avec un petit sourire gêné. Il lui répondit amicalement avec indulgence, et tenta de se faire le plus discret possible et collant le nez sur les différents ouvrages des rayons tout en suivant ses amis.

Hermione, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de livres, déambula au milieu des rayonnages en oubliant le monde qui l'entourait. Ron, sur ses talons, s'arrêta finalement avec Harry devant les ouvrages de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le brun sélectionna minutieusement les titres dont il avait besoin pour son travail, reposant quelques uns pas assez complets. Il râlait devant le peu de choix que Fleury et Bott possédait : la librairie restait dans le classique sans se mouiller. La magie noire était quasiment proscrite, et tout ce qui pouvait être plus poussé et professionnel était presque inexistant. Il allait vraiment devoir passer dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! Là-bas, les boutiquiers se moquaient de leur très mauvaise réputation, et proposaient une très grande diversité de produits de grande qualité. Magie noire et blanche mêlées, et même verte, rouge, ou bleue. Sans compter que les vendeurs, d'aspect plutôt inquiétant, étaient de vrais experts et de très bons conseillers. A la surprise de tous, Harry était devenu un de leurs meilleurs clients réguliers.

Le brun partait rejoindre Hermione quand il se statufia. Une longue chevelure blanche attira son regard comme une guêpe vers le miel. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et vit du coin de l'œil les regards se braquer vers l'apparition angélique. Le club Serpentard était réuni au complet, mais Harry ne voyait que la beauté blonde et ses longues jambes nues. Il portait des petites ballerines noires, un petit short blanc moulant son fessier parfait, et un débardeur XXL vert anis. Tout ce que Harry retint de cette description était la vue sublime de ses longues jambes parfaites et crémeuses. Il mourrait d'envie de faire glisser ses doigts le long de ces courbes sensuelles. Les mots de Hermione étaient bien loin, l'Auror était hypnotisé, l'esprit totalement vide de cohérence.

Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait contemplé le corps superbe de la créature de rêve. Ce fût heureusement Hermione qui le sortit de ses songes lubriques d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et la respiration lourde. Il inspira longuement et avala la grande quantité de salive stagnante qui avait failli couler sur son menton. D'un coup d'œil, il vérifia qu'aucun des verts et argents n'avaient remarqué son état et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour tourner le visage vers les ouvrages de botanique qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.

La médicomage fulminait intérieurement. Elle avait également réveillé son mari de son état apathique avant le brun. Cela l'avait mise en rage de voir que Ron était également en extase devant la beauté blonde, même si elle savait qu'il ne la tromperait jamais pour une personne plus belle qu'elle. Les hommes pouvaient vraiment être incroyables de bêtise dès qu'un délicieux bout de chair se promenait sous leurs yeux de gorilles en chaleur ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Harry faire son possible pour détourner le regard, sans succès : il jetait des coups d'œil peu subtils vers le beau blond, les pupilles dilatées descendant lentement le long des jambes fines et lumineuses. Il déglutit trois ou quatre fois, et prenait de temps en temps une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer ses hormones. Elle n'en revenait pas de le voir ainsi, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Ron réussit bien mieux que Harry à faire abstraction. Il avait pris Hermione par la taille pour la rassurer, mais surtout pour se raccrocher à la femme qu'il aimait. Ainsi, le contact physique lui rappelait sans cesse que son cœur était pris et que son instinct d'homme n'avait absolument pas voix au chapitre. Il redevint alors normal, et regardait la pile de livres que tenait son épouse aimée d'un air interrogatif.

- « Tiens tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas le trio de lions ? » fit une voix grave.

Blaise se tenait juste derrière Harry qui sursauta brusquement. Il avait un sourire carnassier, ayant parfaitement aperçu du coin de l'œil l'air salace qu'avait eu l'Auror en regardant son meilleur ami. Il avait eu envie de lui faire détourner le regard d'un coup de poing, mais s'était retenu. Quand il avait vu la brune enrager et donner un coup au Survivant, il avait jubilé de plaisir. Il l'aimait bien cette fille, même s'il lui avait à peine dit « bonjour » une fois dans sa vie. Le brun ne savait pas trop où se mettre, sachant que si Zabini était là, Malfoy n'était vraiment pas loin : son attention détournée quelques instants seulement, et le bel ange avait disparu de son champ de vision !

- « Salut, fit-il malgré tout, en espérant que sa voix n'était pas trop aigue.

- Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? demanda Hermione, aimable.

- Draco nous a lancé un défi, répondit Theo en arrivant d'un air désinvolte. Retaper son gigantesque appartement en une journée. C'est beau l'amitié.

- Tu ne t'en sens pas capable, Theo ? » lança une voix angélique aux tons chantants un peu plus loin.

Harry se pencha légèrement pour regarder derrière l'écrivain, et vit la sublime créature devant un présentoir empli de livres, dévoilant de parfaites dents blanches en un sourire très sexy. Il avait un grimoire ouvert sous les yeux et haussait un unique sourcil en direction de son ami brun en attendant sa réponse. Theo se contenta de souffler dédaigneusement pour garder la face, bien qu'il ne fût vraiment pas sûr de son coup. Pansy trottina vers le groupe de lions et serpents, et avisa la petite tour que portait la médicomage. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant les titres et se redressa pour la dévisager.

- « Tu prends vraiment de tout ! s'étonna-t-elle. C'est pour un sujet en particulier ou ce sont simplement des livres que tu n'as pas encore dans ta bibliothèque ?

- C'est… hésita Hermione, soudainement très gênée. C'est pour Malfoy… »

Un silence s'installa. La fabricante de baguettes regretta sa question et baissa les yeux. Ayant soudainement entendu son nom de famille, le blond tourna à nouveau le visage vers eux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il rangea ce qu'il lisait et les rejoignit en souriant, les mains derrière le dos dans une posture adorable. Harry eut de plus en plus chaud en le sentant s'approcher… Il se demanda s'il allait pouvoir garder son calme sans se jeter sur lui… Inconscient du tourment « potterrien », Draco s'arrêta en voyant à son tour la pile entre les mains de Hermione.

- « Tu vas ouvrir une bibliothèque ? demanda-t-il, inconscient du froid que la même question avait jeté quelques secondes plus tôt. Botanique, biomagie, médicomagie, généticomagie, créatures mythiques… Oh, ça ne serait pas pour la Semi-Divinité ? » conclut-il avec un large sourire.

Le groupe de rouge et or le regarda énigmatiquement, à nouveau surpris de la façon dont il prenait les choses. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas de l'air décontracté et même curieux qu'il adoptait à ce moment précis. Car si la médicomage se documentait sur le sujet, cela signifiait que le mystère restait entier, que sa maladie était pour l'instant jugée incurable et qu'il était toujours condamné à mort. C'était du moins la première chose à laquelle les six autres personnes présentes avaient pensé quand la brune avait répondu.

- « Euh, oui, c'est ça, bredouilla Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. J'ai vu un chapitre sur le Dragon-Dieu dans ce livre, précisa-t-elle en montrant « Le mystère des Créatures Mythiques et leur légende » du bout du seul doigt encore capable de se mouvoir.

- Il vaut mieux que tu demandes de la documentation à mon Centre de Recherche, grimaça Draco. J'ai lu ce livre quand il est sorti et il est loin d'être fiable. J'ai envoyé une lettre à l'auteur pour lui signaler que s'il veut écrire sur un sujet il ferait mieux de se renseigner d'abord. »

Un éclat de rire général fusa, faisant se retourner tous les clients. Imaginer la tête de l'écrivain quand il avait reçu la lettre de Draco était tout simplement hilarant, surtout en connaissant le blond qui ne devait pas y être allé avec la brosse du balai. Ses mots avaient du être incendiaires, tournés en des phrases ampoulées et piquantes. Harry se souvenait de la verve de son ancien ennemi, où chaque mot était soigneusement pesé et justement dosé. Il aurait payé cher pour pouvoir la lire. Le résultat fût que Hermione alla immédiatement ranger le livre dans son étagère pour qu'il y prenne la poussière.

- « Avec mon arrivée au centre, j'ai fait une très longue liste de tous les écrits indispensables sur les créatures magiques anciennes et oubliées, continua le chercheur une fois les fous rire calmés. Ils ont du y consacrer une belle partie du budget, puisque beaucoup des titres étaient rares voir parfois de vraies pièces de musée. En même temps, il m'était impossible de travailler sans. C'était un minimum, et ils n'avaient jamais eu aucun spécialiste de créatures anciennes avant.

- Et ils t'ont laissé investir tout cet argent sans rien dire ? s'étonna franchement Ron.

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont voulu, fit le blond d'un haussement d'épaule. Ils m'ont eu avec les conséquences. Il faut dire que j'ai piqué une grosse crise les premiers jours quand j'ai vu leurs ouvrages de référence. Même Artyom ne savait plus où se mettre. J'ai menacé de démissionner dès la première semaine et il s'est empressé de répondre à mes attentes.

- Artyom ? interrogea Harry.

- Artyom Krotzvitch. Le Grand Directeur du centre. Il m'a tout de suite repéré lorsqu'il était venu à mon école d'Istanbul durant ma dernière année et m'a proposé un emploi après mon diplôme le jour même.

- En même temps qu'une partie de jambes en l'air », précisa Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

L'information monta instantanément au cerveau de Harry qui tourna vivement la tête vers le noir, attendant un signe qu'il s'agissait d'une vaste fumisterie. Cependant, Draco devint rouge pivoine et baissa le visage de gêne. L'Auror n'en revenait pas… Il avait envie d'étriper tous les hommes qui avaient pu le toucher, et il ne s'expliquait pas cette réaction. Il se doutait bien que la luxure personnifiée qui se trouvait devant ses yeux devait bien avoir eu quelques petits amis, mais cette idée le dérangea profondément. Surtout avec un homme qui avait l'âge de…

- « Mais il a quel âge cet homme ? demanda-t-il complètement chamboulé. Ce matin on a entendu une super panoplie de prix et récompenses à son actif… un peu à la Dumbledore.

- Il a trente ans de plus que Draco, oui oui, s'amusa Blaise. C'est peut-être plus jeune que Dumbledore, mais ce n'est pas non plus un jeunot.

- Mais euh… tenta un Ron médusé, pendant que Harry se décomposait sur place en imaginant un vieux libidineux toucher la peau ferme et crémeuse qui se tenait devant lui. Ce n'est pas un peu pédophile cette histoire ?

- Je n'étais pas un gamin, s'indigna Draco. J'avais 23 ans.

- Et lui 53, donc… en conclut Theo.

- Il ne m'a pas embauché pour mes beaux yeux mais pour mes compétences, râla Draco de plus en plus rouge. La preuve en est qu'il ne m'a pas promu sans raison quand on était ensemble ni ne m'a viré quand on s'est séparés, continua-t-il sans se rendre compte que Harry avait perdu toute couleur à ses paroles.

- Mais vous êtes vraiment sortis ensemble ? continua Hermione, scandalisée d'un tel écart d'âge et d'accord avec Ron pour dire que c'était immoral : il avait l'âge d'être son père !

- Oui, soupira le blond. Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé puisque vous voulez tout savoir. Vous êtes contents ?

- C'est vrai qu'il s'est toujours très bien comporté avec toi, confirma Pansy pour calmer le début de colère de son ami. Il a bien séparé le travail et le privé, jamais de harcèlement ni de promotion douteuse. Très professionnel. Et ce malgré le fait que la proposition avait été faite en même temps que l'embauche… C'était plutôt tendancieux cette histoire. Quand tu nous avais raconté ça au téléphone, on avait eu un peu peur pour toi.

- J'avoue que j'en menais pas large, insista Blaise. Je t'ai harcelé tous les jours pendant un bon moment. Mais j'ai fini par être rassuré. »

Le blond hocha légèrement la tête en levant les yeux aux ciels. Il repensait aux longues conversations qu'il avait eues avec Blaise, répondant cinquante fois aux mêmes questions pour le rassurer. Lui n'avait vraiment pas vu où était le problème. Artyom était un bel homme qui prenait soin de son corps et ne faisait pas du tout son âge. De plus il était attentif et affectueux, ce qui était loin d'être le cas des garçons dans la vingtaine. Même les sujets de conversation étaient bien plus intéressants.

- « Pour en revenir au sujet initial, coupa Draco pour clore le sujet, demande tout ce dont tu as besoin au centre pour le Dragon-Dieu, Hermione. Tu peux aussi trouver pas mal de choses au PRaMaCIDanI. Demande à Luna, elle y travaille et on a pas mal discuté sur le sujet avant mon expédition.

- Tu es en contact avec Luna ? s'étonna Ron, devançant Harry qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pendant qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

- Elle ne vous en a jamais parlé ? fit le blond, les sourcils hauts. Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, elle n'est pas du genre à dire quelque chose quand ce n'est pas adapté à la discussion.

- Oui mais quand même, ça fait depuis combien de temps que vous êtes en contact ? voulut savoir Hermione, se penchant en avant tant sa surprise était grande.

- Il y a un an et demi, en Janvier 2006. Sinon il y a toujours Charlie ! C'est un passionné des dragons de toutes races, et il en connait un rayon sur le Dragon-Dieu.

- Oui, lui on savait que vous étiez en contact, continua Harry.

- A part ça, je dois avoir un ou deux livres qui pourraient t'intéresser, continua Draco en réfléchissant. Je les mettrais de côté quand je viderais mes cartons.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit Hermione. C'est effectivement mieux de savoir où chercher. Comme tu vois je suis en pleine documentation. J'ai déjà envoyé une demande au Centre de Recherche de Potionologie de Londres et au PRaMaCIDanI, mais je n'avais pas tenté celui de Moscou ni appelé Charlie. J'achetais ces livres en attendant les réponses…

- C'est à moi de te remercier, après tout c'est pour moi que tu fais tout ça, rit doucement le blond. N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as des questions, c'est tout de même censé être ma spécialité. »

Hermione était enchantée de pouvoir travailler avec Draco sur sa maladie. Elle n'avait pas osé : étant concerné, il ne pouvait pas être objectif. Cependant, son comportement présent l'avait convaincue. Et c'était d'ailleurs très étrange… C'était comme s'il n'était pas celui qui allait mourir. Elle avait beau y penser, elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Ou bien était-il en pleine phase de déni ?

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais les livres de bricolage magique ne vont pas se trouver tous seuls ! attaqua Theo en claquant des mains.

- Quelles constructions vous prévoyez en une journée ? demanda Harry, intrigué et sautant sur l'occasion de changer de conversation, la maladie du blond le mettant très mal à l'aise, tout en souhaitant le retenir un peu plus longtemps près de lui.

- Draco est un fou furieux », répondit immédiatement Pansy.

Elle expliqua les nombreux changements, souriant de plus en plus en voyant les yeux des Gryffondors s'agrandirent à chaque arrangement voulu par le propriétaire, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire devant leur mine abasourdie. En réalité, le blond se moquait complètement que les travaux ne soient pas terminés à temps. Il savait juste qu'il allait passer un très bon moment avec ses amis, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il s'amusait déjà !

- « Et vous êtes combien pour faire tout ça ? demanda Ron, stupéfait.

- Juste nous cinq, rit Blaise. Pourquoi, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

- Mais vous n'avez qu'une journée pour faire tout ça ? continua Hermione, ignorant l'invitation.

- Je pense qu'on peut empiéter sur la deuxième journée qui consiste uniquement à apporter les cartons, non ? demanda Theo en regardant Draco qui hochait la tête pour acquiescer.

- Ca me fait penser à quand on avait réaménagé le square Grimmaurd, geignit Ron, se remémorant les moments douloureux de cet été après guerre. C'était l'enfer !

- Sauf que nous étions une bonne dizaine et que cela avait pris un mois, intervint Harry.

- Et qu'il y avait des doxys, des objets suintants de magie noire, des bons petits pièges « _made in Black_ » à chaque fois qu'on voulait déplacer quelque chose, des caches secrètes mortelles pour qui les trouve sans connaître la bonne procédure… Je continue ? sourit amèrement le rouquin.

- Ma mère m'a souvent parlé de cette maison, dit pensivement Draco, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage. Elle adorait le passage secret qui mène au parc, dans la cave.

- Ah ! fit Ron sans réelle surprise. On ne l'avait pas trouvé celui-là. Elle t'a parlé d'autres cachettes ?

- Je crois qu'il y a un coffre-fort datant du Haut Moyen-âge, enfoui profondément sous la terre, réfléchit Draco. Mais ma mère n'a jamais su où se trouvait l'accès.

- La maison est si vieille que ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Pas vraiment non, sourit indulgemment le blond, intérieurement hilare qu'il ait pu penser une telle chose avec l'architecture pourtant bien plus récente de la demeure. L'ancienne bâtisse a été entièrement rasée lors de la révolution anglaise par un groupe de sorciers anarchistes. Par contre, comme le coffre est plongé loin dans le sol, il n'a jamais subi aucun dommage. D'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir que cette maison a été détruite de très nombreuses fois, et a également changé plusieurs fois de famille. Que cela soit par héritage ou vente. Si cela t'intéresse, il doit encore y avoir un livre sur l'Histoire des Black au Manoir Malfoy. Je ne peux naturellement pas m'y rendre, mais en tant qu'Auror tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller. Ne t'attend cependant pas à y trouver tous les secrets que recèle ta maison. Je ne suis même pas certain que tous les propriétaires qu'elle ait pu avoir les connaissaient tous. Chacun en ont rajoutés par contre.

- Ce livre m'intéresse beaucoup, mais j'ai cru comprendre par mes collègues que le manoir était autant truffé de pièges et de magie noire que la maison Black avant les modifications que nous y avons apporté pour la rendre plus viable... grimaça le brun.

- Quoi ? ricana Blaise. Un Auror qui a peur de la magie noire ?

- Shacklebolt a préféré poser un scellé sur le domaine tant cela pouvait être dangereux pour nos équipes de fouiller. Les investigations sont en quelque sorte… mises en attente pour une durée indéterminée. Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligé de rouvrir le dossier ou que nos très chers Langues-de-Plomb nous donnent enfin quelques solutions contre certains sorts… termina-t-il en fixant le noir avec insistance.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va vous révéler tous nos secrets si facilement ? lui sourit-il sournoisement. Je ne donne mes « spécialités » familiales qu'au département des Mystères, et n'aide que mes collègues pour déjouer les petits tours des autres familles. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà vendu quelques mystères « malfoyens », désolé Draco.

- Pas de soucis, rit franchement le blond, et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique. Je ne t'ai parlé que de quelques basiques, jamais des recettes spéciales que mon père adorait.

- Cette conversation devient étrange, intervint Ron, faisant ricaner les Serpentards.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être accusés d'obstruction à la justice en n'aidant pas les forces de l'ordre ? demanda Hermione, les yeux plissés de suspicion.

- Pas tant qu'on répond aux questions posées, expliqua malicieusement Theo. Mais on ne peut pas nous reprocher de ne pas trop en dire à partir du moment où on se montre coopératif.

- Ca m'est arrivé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à des questions, grogna Pansy, un air douloureux sur le visage en repensant à la sombre période d'après-guerre. Mon père m'avait obligé à faire un Serment Inviolable pour m'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit, même par mégarde. Les Aurors n'ont pas voulu me croire… J'ai failli faire un séjour à Azkaban, heureusement que vous étiez là les garçons.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait les laisser t'emmener ! s'exclama Draco, l'air indigné et les yeux furieux à ce souvenir.

- Comment vous avez fait ? s'étonna Ron qui connaissait bien les Aurors pour en être un également, et savait qu'il était assez difficile de les faire changer d'avis.

- J'ai ressorti un vieux sort de famille du côté de mon père, répondit Theo en haussant les épaules. Il permet de révéler quelques sorts de secret lorsqu'ils s'activent, ce qui peut se faire lors d'une question ou d'un acte. On a eu droit à toute une troupe de Langue-de-Plomb pour qu'ils viennent vérifier le sortilège. Ca a duré plusieurs jours cette histoire.

- Et les Aurors ont laissé faire ? demanda Hermione qui ne pensait pas les Aurors si patients avec des Mangemorts, particulièrement à la fin de la guerre.

- C'est plutôt les Langues-de-Plomb qui ont fait pression sur les Aurors quand ils ont entendu parler de cette magie familiale, s'amusa Blaise. C'est le genre de mystère magique qui se dévoile très rarement, car jalousement gardé par les familles de Sang-Pur. Ils se sont jetés sur l'occasion. Ils étaient tellement excités que c'en était drôle. Et finalement, tout s'est très bien passé. Ce sont les Aurors qui faisaient la gueule par contre.

- Vous avez l'air d'en avoir des millions de secrets comme ça, souffla Hermione, étonnée. Vous n'avez jamais eu envie d'en partager un peu ? Cela pourrait tellement aider dans plusieurs domaines différents !

- Le principe de nos petites spécialités mystères, c'est qu'elles sont justement confidentielles, répondit Pansy d'un air dédaigneux. Elles font parties de notre héritage, remontant sur plusieurs générations, et sont un peu comme nos armes secrètes. Il ne s'agit pas toujours de magie noire, et elles ne sont pas toujours dangereuses non plus, ça n'a rien à voir. Mais on ne distribue pas son patrimoine comme ça, c'est ridicule.

- Certes, mais… insista la médicomage.

- Elle a raison, Hermione, la coupa Ron. On a aussi nos petits secrets chez les Weasley. Il parait que ces sorts renforcent notre magie en plus. Si on révèle nos mystères, tout disparait : c'est une énorme perte. Et avec les alliances entre les familles sorcières, l'héritage magique double. Il y a quelques croisements dans les vieux sorts. Par exemple, ma grand-mère du côté de mon père était une Black, et elle a amené quelques uns des petits mystères de cette famille. Pas beaucoup non plus vu qu'elle a été déshéritée pour s'être mariée à un « traitre à son sang », elle n'a pas eu le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup… On doit donc en avoir quelques uns en commun avec Malfoy.

- Possible, sourit le blond.

- Pour en revenir à ce fameux livre sur l'Histoire des Black, intervint Harry avec un sourire qu'il voulait séducteur sans le paraître. Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi au Manoir ? En plus, peut-être qu'en désactivant quelques sorts, cela faciliterait le travail des Aurors…

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds, tu le sais bien, soupira Draco.

- En y allant avec un Auror, je ne pense pas que ça poserait de problème. »

Le brun capta un échange de regards entre Zabini et Malfoy et il se demanda où était le problème. Visiblement, le noir n'était pas très content, et le bel androgyne semblait gêné. Quand le premier sembla vouloir dire quelque chose de bien cinglant, Theo l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule. L'écrivain fixait son ami chercheur en attendant sa réponse, et la tension chez les Serpentards montrait que cela avait beaucoup d'importance. Les Gryffondors, eux, ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se jouer sous leurs yeux… Surtout Harry qui se demandait quelle bourde il avait bien pu commettre ? Etait-il si transparent dans son désir de drague ? Ou cela allait bien plus loin qu'il ne le pensait ? Son plan était pourtant si parfait : du temps seul à seul avec la merveille !

Finalement, le blond soupira.

- « Pourquoi pas après tout ? sourit-il d'un air las. Mais uniquement si tu peux m'obtenir la permission officielle de récupérer quelques petites affaires personnelles.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! s'exclama Harry, pris au dépourvu.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser », sourit sournoisement Draco, faisant ressortir son côté Serpentard difficilement camouflable face à un Gryffondor.

Blaise jubilait. Et d'un simple coup d'œil, il pouvait voir Theo et Pansy dans le même état. La médicomage avait également du mal à cacher son hilarité derrière sa pile de livres. Seuls les deux Aurors grimaçaient à l'idée de devoir affronter Shacklebolt pour une faveur qui allait évidemment être très mal vue du Ministère. Le Langue-de-Plomb pouvait presque voir le cerveau de Harry fonctionner à toute allure en pesant le pour et le contre, et en cherchant tous les arguments qu'il allait devoir minutieusement exposer à son patron. Il aurait presque pu compatir s'il ne savait pas que le brun n'avait fait cette proposition que pour avoir une chance de mettre son meilleur ami dans son lit. Cela avait tendance à réellement l'énerver. Et voir Draco mettre de l'eau dans sa cheminette était jouissif !

- « Très bien ! bougonna le brun après quelques temps de réflexion. Mais aucun objet magique ! Je devrais vérifier avant que tu puisses les prendre avec toi.

- Pas de problème, sourit le blond en tendant la main pour sceller leur accord. Cependant, je n'irais pas au Manoir avec toi tant que je n'aurais pas un papier officiel et signé du Ministère m'autorisant à reprendre quelques uns de mes biens.

- Cela va de soi, répondit Harry un peu tendu en serrant la douce main gracile.

- Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, fit tout à coup Pansy, pouvons-nous retourner à notre fouille de sorts de construction ? Parce que l'appartement de Draco ne va pas se faire tout seul…

- Nous pouvons peut-être vous aider ? intervint Hermione, soucieuse de la politesse réglementaire tout en souhaitant parler avec le blond des Créatures Mythiques. Après s'être occupé de la maison des Black, nous avons appris quelques petits enchantements forts utiles.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit agréablement le chercheur. Nous ne serons jamais trop nombreux. Enfin, uniquement si vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Harry rassura précipitamment le Serpentard qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu et se feraient au contraire une joie de les aider, trop heureux qu'il était de savoir où allait vivre le blond. Ce fût Ron qui précisa qu'ils devaient simplement travailler dans la journée, n'ayant pris que cette après-midi de congés pour traîner entre amis.

Tous les sept épluchèrent donc les quelques livres de bricolage magique à leur portée, avant d'en sélectionner quelques uns que Draco avait omis lors de sa recherche de la veille. Après les avoir répartis équitablement entre Serpentards et payés, ils les rétrécirent pour les mettre dans leur poche. Puis, ils se séparèrent en trois groupes : Ron et Hermione allèrent acheter la nouvelle baguette de cette dernière, Blaise et Pansy firent un détour chez Mme Guipure pour récupérer les tenues de soirée qu'ils avaient commandées pour la fête de Samedi à Poudlard, et les deux autres Serpentards accompagnèrent Harry dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le Langue-de-Plomb n'était pas très heureux de laisser son meilleur ami partir avec l'obsédé qu'était l'Auror, mais savoir le cynique écrivain avec eux le rassura un peu. Surtout quand celui-ci lui fit discrètement un clin d'œil en voyant son air renfrogné. Theo était loin d'être insensible à la lubricité outrageante que Harry affichait devant son très cher ami. Et il comptait bien lui faire savoir sa façon de penser si jamais il le voyait tenter quoi que ce soit. Le connaissant, Blaise savait pouvoir partir en toute tranquillité : le châtain était capable de l'émasculer sans remord pour un simple regard de travers. Rien qu'à l'imaginer, le noir riait intérieurement. Le brun, qui n'avait pas totalement oublié son cerveau malgré la présence de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, fit tout son possible pour paraître indifférent. Avec très peu de réussite.

Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans l'allée, Draco sentit un froid se rependre en lui. Trop de mauvais souvenirs hantaient ces lieux, et il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller avec Blaise et Pansy. Il revoyait son père avancer d'un pas conquérant et méprisant, sans se préoccuper de son fils terrorisé. Il pouvait presque apercevoir la vieille mendiante qui s'était toujours tenue là, s'approcher de lui pour lui proposer des soi-disant bonbons qui avaient plus l'air de médicaments douteux au milieu d'ongles humains. Le blond savait pourtant qu'elle était morte à présent. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux lorsqu'il était allé chez Barjow & Beurk avec son père, l'été avant sa sixième année maudite. Dans le caniveau, les yeux révulsés et la gorge ouverte… Le sang coulant lentement entre les pavés sales… Cela s'était passé peu de temps avant leur arrivée. Et son père n'avait même pas jeté un regard sur le cadavre. Ni même sur son fils qui avait été tétanisé. Il s'était contenté de poursuivre son chemin, sans temps d'arrêt, sans ralentir, sans tourner la tête, sans se poser de question… Draco avait vomi un peu plus loin et couru pour rejoindre son père, la peur au ventre et l'horreur inscrite sur son visage.

- « Ca va ? » demanda Theo.

Il avait vu le regard de Draco partir au loin, et son teint se faire de plus en plus pâle. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Le blond plongeait dans ses pensées en oubliant le présent, et l'écrivain parvenait presque à voir les souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux. C'était normal lorsqu'on revenait sur les lieux de son enfance après de nombreuses années, surtout quand celle-ci était si marquante. Mais il n'aimait pas du tout lorsque ces images semblaient si angoissantes. Il détestait voir ses amis si mal, particulièrement Draco dans les circonstances présentes. Il refusait catégoriquement à la moindre tristesse de s'installer dans sa jolie tête alors qu'il lui restait si peu de temps à vivre. Cela lui tordait les entrailles rien qu'en l'imaginant. Theo comptait bien faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour arrêter le cours de ses pensées, même si pour cela il devait danser la lambada.

- « Tout va bien, sourit doucement le chercheur après être revenu à la réalité. Je n'aime juste pas trop cet endroit.

- Vous voulez rejoindre les autres ? proposa Harry qui n'aimait pas non plus le regard qu'avait eu le bel ange. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps de toute façon.

- Non, c'est bon, rit tranquillement Draco en reprenant la marche comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis très étonné que le Héro de l'Angleterre Sorcière vienne dans un tel endroit.

- En tant qu'Auror, je me dois de tout connaître sur ce que pourraient utiliser les ennemis de la société. Surtout la magie noire et ses artefacts. Quel meilleur endroit pour être bien renseigné ?

- Je peux le comprendre, mais cela m'étonne tout de même. Est-ce pour une mission en particulier ?

- Pas vraiment, je profite seulement de chaque passage sur le Chemin de Traverse pour venir faire un tour. Je dois avouer malgré tout que cet aspect de la magie est passionnant ! Elle me fascine à un point que je me suis risqué à apprendre quelques sorts… Je me souviendrais toujours la fois où j'ai réussi à exécuter un sortilège complexe et où des collègues sont instantanément apparus dans mon salon pour me ligoter », rit tout à coup Harry, hilare en revoyant les visages étonnés des Aurors quand ils se sont aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

Ron se trouvait parmi eux, alors que le brun avait pris une journée de congés justement pour lire le dernier ouvrage de magie noire qu'il avait dégoté dans la librairie spécialisée de l'Allée. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé une variante particulièrement sadique du _Sectumsempra_, il n'avait pas pu résister et avait tenté sa chance en visant un pantin articulé qui lui servait lors de ses entraînements. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure avant de saisir toutes les subtilités de la prononciation et du mouvement de baguette. Une ultime tentative, et il avait déchiqueté le mannequin en milliards de confettis, très lentement et presque avec amour. Avant même que le premier morceau ne tombe, les Aurors avaient débarqué au nombre de cinq, et avaient lancé un sort d'entrave sur la personne présente sans prendre le temps de l'identifier. Harry, tellement surpris et se croyant en sécurité chez lui, n'avait même pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. En croisant le regard éberlué de Ron, puis de chacun de ses collègues, il avait été pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Une fois libre et calmé, il leur avait expliqué la situation et avait été longuement sermonné par le Chef de Section de Ron, présent sur les lieux. Celui-ci avait écrit un rapport complet, et Harry avait eu droit à d'interminables réprimandes le lendemain, de la part de Shacklebolt.

- « Il n'y a pas eu de suites ? demanda Theo, intrigué.

- Heureusement, non. Mais depuis, j'ai interdiction de pratiquer le moindre sortilège de magie noire répertorié comme dangereux par le Ministère. Je ne savais même pas que celui-ci était connu des services, alors que le _Sectumsempra_ est toujours un mystère pour eux.

- Personne ne l'a signalé après que tu me l'ais jeté en sixième année ? s'étonna Draco.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama l'écrivain et les arrêtant tous les deux d'un geste brusque. Il t'a jeté un sort de magie noire à Poudlard ?!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne savais pas, sourit le chercheur en regardant son ami. Je ne l'avais dit qu'à Blaise, pardon. Mais le professeur Rogue était là, c'était lui qui m'avait soigné tout de suite après.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça, je ne savais pas du tout ce que cette formule pouvait bien faire… fit piteusement l'Auror en triturant ses doigts et regardant ses pieds. Je l'avais trouvé notée dans un livre de potion, elle m'intriguait beaucoup et j'y pensais souvent. Plein d'autres notes étaient inscrites et elles m'avaient toutes bien aidées pour les cours. J'étais à milles lieux de penser que cela pouvait être si dangereux.

- Tu t'amuses à lancer des sorts inconnus sur les gens sans même avoir la simple petite idée de ce dont il s'agit ?! s'offusqua le châtain, purement scandalisé qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire.

- C'est du passé, Theo, soupira le blond. Nous étions jeunes, l'erreur est humaine, et il ne ferait plus ça maintenant. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, surtout que j'étais prêt à lui lancer un très mauvais sort moi aussi. N'en parlons plus.

- J'ai appris à la fin de l'année que c'était Rogue qui avait écrit toutes les notes de ce livre, poursuivit Harry, heureux que Draco ne lui en veuille pas, même si lui s'en mordait encore les doigts. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait inventé ce sortilège en s'inspirant d'autres, et c'est sans aucun doute pour cela qu'il ne l'a jamais signalé. Surtout avec les événements qui ont succédés à celui-ci…

- Severus ? s'exclama Draco. Mon parrain ? Et il ne me l'a jamais appris alors qu'il m'enseignait ce qu'il savait depuis la plus tendre enfance ?

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, se rendant compte qu'il ignorait totalement que le professeur de potion était le parrain de son ennemi d'enfance. Et il te donnait des leçons de magie ?

- Depuis l'âge de six ans, expliqua le blond. Et même avant, je ne sais plus quand exactement, il m'apprenait la méditation pour me préparer à l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie. Grâce à lui je suis plutôt doué en la matière. C'est dans cette librairie que tu voulais aller ? » interrompit-il tout à coup en s'arrêtant dans la vitrine sale d'une boutique à l'aspect oppressant intitulée « Grotties Books ».

Ils entrèrent alors, faisant grincer une tête réduite qui sembla crier d'effroi. Cela glaça les sangs de Draco qui détestait cette Allée des Embrumes de tout son être. Theo, quant à lui, était très curieux. Il se mit à fureter un peu partout, en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil vers son ami blond pour voir s'il se sentait bien. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Harry avait lancé un sortilège de magie noire à Draco du temps de Poudlard, et qu'il l'avait suffisamment blessé pour que le professeur Rogue doive le soigner sur place avant de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Cela lui donnait des sueurs froides rien que d'y songer. S'il avait pu, il aurait dépecé celui que tout le monde appelait « le Survivant », pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller jusqu'à ce que cet « increvable » meurt enfin ! Le brun, inconscient d'être la victime des envies macabres de l'écrivain châtain, se dirigea immédiatement vers le libraire qui arrivait depuis l'arrière boutique.

- « Bonjour Grotty, sourit l'Auror en s'accoudant au comptoir, l'air parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement où il semblait pourtant totalement décalé. Des nouveautés à me proposer ?

- Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama le commerçant du ton le plus aimable possible, les yeux brillants à l'idée d'une vente fructueuse. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Je vous ai mis quelques ouvrages de côté en pensant qu'ils pourraient vous intéresser. Si vous voulez bien me suivre derrière ? »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, et le suivit sans aucune méfiance. Si au début il gardait toujours sa baguette à portée de main, il était maintenant assuré que les boutiquiers de l'Allée ne lui feraient jamais le moindre mal : il était un client trop précieux pour eux, puisqu'il achetait souvent et de tout, sans se soucier du prix. Draco, qui ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même et piqué par la curiosité, suivit le mouvement. Peu assuré malgré tout, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se collait presque au dos de Harry qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait résister à l'attrait de cette douce chaleur, et que cela allait le mettre dans un état difficilement camouflable en jean et tee-shirt, il se tourna vers le bel androgyne après deux pas pour qu'ils évoluent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce qui ne fût pas sa meilleure idée non plus : l'espace étant étroit, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que le brun était toujours en contact avec la douce peau laiteuse. Et après avoir franchis la porte menant à une minuscule et lugubre salle de stockage, Draco agrippa inconsciemment le bras de l'Auror de ses deux mains, rapprochant celui-ci du reste de son corps. Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

- « Il y a trois livres que je pense pouvoir piquer votre curiosité, poursuivit Grotty en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le petit manège qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Un en particulier est vraiment très intriguant ! Un auteur anonyme qui s'est pris tout à coup l'envie d'expliquer les artefacts de magie noire les plus vicieux et horribles qui soient. Il s'intitule « _Horcruxes et autres objets d'âme_ ». »

Harry sursauta violemment à la mention du titre. Et en voyant le petit regard en coin que lui lança le boutiquier, il comprit que celui-ci savait. Comment et quoi exactement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais cela eu le mérite de refroidir instantanément sa libido en ébullition.

Draco, de son côté, dévisagea avec intensité le brun. Visiblement, il savait de quoi il était question dans cet ouvrage, ou peut-être le connaissait-il. Lui, n'avait jamais entendu parler des « _Hor-machins_ » de sa vie, et pourtant il en connaissait des choses horribles. Des « objets d'âme » ? Ni son père, ni Severus, n'avait abordé ce sujet. Il en oublia sa peur du lieu et ses souvenirs pour réfléchir à toute allure. Sa curiosité était piquée, et il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher le libraire qui tenait le livre. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en saisir, Harry lui agrippa le bras et le fit reculer lentement mais avec force. De plus en plus intrigué, le blond observa le brun prendre le lourd grimoire de cuir noir et lui lancer de très nombreux sorts de détection comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien particulièrement dangereux. Le magasinier attendait calmement sans rien dire ni faire le moindre geste, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Comment avez-vous acquis ce livre ? demanda Harry une fois qu'il eut terminé, la voix grave et menaçante.

- Un vieil homme me l'a vendu il y a trois jours, répondit-il avec le même petit sourire qui disait très bien savoir de quoi il était question. Il a prétendu se débarrasser de vieilleries qui encombraient son grenier.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas cru, affirma l'Auror en plissant les yeux, ses instincts professionnels prenant le dessus. Décrivez-moi cet homme.

- Grand et mince, de longs cheveux gris sales filandreux et une barbe identique. Des mains fines mais calleuses. De petites lunettes en demi-lune et des yeux incroyablement bleus. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise et ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre, et déglutit difficilement en fixant l'ouvrage dans ses mains. Le sourire de Grotty s'agrandit. Spectateur et un peu à l'écart, Draco ne put qu'observer, impuissant. Ces deux personnes savaient parfaitement tous les tenants et aboutissants de leurs paroles. Ils avaient deviné qui était ce vieil homme, ils connaissaient les « _Hor-trucs_ », le tout à mi-mots. Cela échappait au chercheur qui ne pouvait que pressentir l'importance de telles informations. Et surtout de ses conséquences.

- « Il ne vous a naturellement pas dit où il habitait, questionna le brun sans trop y croire, une fois l'émotion passée.

- Je me doutais que vous voudriez savoir cela, alors je le lui ai demandé. Mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Donc, j'ai demandé à mon petit mi-temps qui était présent ce jour-là de le suivre discrètement. Malheureusement, il l'a perdu au moment où il a transplané. Cependant, continua-t-il en arborant cette fois-ci un grand sourire édenté alors que l'Auror soupirait de dépit, je peux vous dire qu'il est allé chez « Barjow & Beurk » avant de transplaner. Et il a très longuement discuté avec M. Barjow. »

Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux de Harry. Il y avait donc encore une chance qu'il le retrouve. Après toutes ces années de silence…

- « Et les deux autres livres dont vous m'avez parlé ? » demanda tout à coup le brun, comme si le reste n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela.

Pas dupe pour un sou, Grotty joua cependant le jeu en présentant ses biens de moindre importance. En bon client, il prit le tout et ils retournèrent dans la boutique pour régler la note. Theo attendait tranquillement en feuilletant un ouvrage sur la torture qu'il acheta également. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami avait une fascination pour le morbide qui lui échappait. Une fois à l'extérieur, et sans surprise, Harry manifesta son envie de faire un petit tour chez « Barjow & Beurk ». Cependant, il leur demanda d'attendre à l'extérieur sans aucune explication. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Theo de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et entra dans la boutique sombre et malodorante.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là de nous laisser en plan, dehors ! » râla le châtain qui se fit alors un devoir d'espionner l'Auror à travers la vitrine, exercice difficile puisque la vitre était si sale qu'elle en était opaque.

Draco, même s'il n'avait rien compris à l'étrange échange qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux à la librairie, n'était pas non plus idiot. Il savait que tout cela était privé, et ne chercha donc pas à relater les faits à son ami. Si Harry voulait en parler, il le ferait de lui-même. Surtout que Theo était un écrivain, et donc extrêmement curieux de tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait pris la très mauvaise habitude de s'incruster dans la vie des gens pour remuer leurs secrets dès qu'il en soupçonnait l'existence. Nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas lâché l'Auror un seul instant, et aurait même fait des recherches plus ou moins légales, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois la réponse trouvée.

De son côté, Harry tentait de faire cracher le morceau à l'énergumène devant lui. Barjow était sans doute la personne cachant le plus de mystères de toute l'Allée des Embrumes. Il savait toujours tout, et se trouvait impliqué dans la quasi-totalité des affaires louches. Les Aurors ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où son nom était apparu dans des dossiers, dont la plupart n'avaient pourtant rien à voir avec le personnage, sa profession, ou même sa localisation. Lorsque cela se produisait, cela n'étonnait plus personne. Et rare étaient les fois où les Gardiens de l'Ordre partaient le questionner : il était pire qu'une tombe ! Même les cadavres pouvaient parler grâce aux autopsies.

- « Je vous répète, Monsieur Potter, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Je vous assure que je ne suis pas là en tant qu'Auror, insista Harry à bout de patience. Je souhaite simplement retrouver ce vieil ami, et je ne lui veux aucun mal. Vous avez ma parole d'honneur, et vous savez que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air venant de moi.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, Mons…

- Que voulez-vous ? coupa brusquement le brun, agressif. De l'argent ? Un objet ? Une faveur ?

- Voyons, Monsieur, je ne me permettrais pas de…

- Passons les politesses et le faux-semblant, voulez-vous ? Je sais que vous avez cette information. Si vous ne parlez pas c'est soit parce que vous attendez quelque chose de moi, soit qu'on vous a donné quelque chose pour votre silence, ou encore qu'il est question d'une affaire particulièrement louche dans laquelle vous êtes impliqué, encore une fois. Je vous répète que je n'ai rien à faire de cette histoire sans aucun doute tordue, et tout ce qui sera dit ici, dans les prochaines minutes, n'atteindra jamais les oreilles du moindre Auror. C'est plus qu'une promesse, c'est un serment ! Et si vous voulez jouer la sécurité, je suis même prêt à faire un Serment Inviolable avec vous. Je veux retrouver cet homme pour des raisons personnelles. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il me doit quelque chose ou autre, mais parce qu'il s'agit d'un ami. »

Un long silence suivi cette tirade. Barjow sembla fouiller dans le regard de Harry qui se sentait mis à nu. Soudain, le boutiquier ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Et le brun crut qu'il allait enfin avoir sa réponse.

- « Je ne peux rien vous dire, Monsieur Potter. Même si je le voulais. Cependant, continua-t-il alors que Harry semblait abattu par le désespoir. Je vois que deux personnes attendent à l'extérieur. »

Le brun se tourna vivement vers la vitrine. Draco et Theo attendaient patiemment dans la ruelle. Ce dernier avait abandonné l'idée d'espionner, n'ayant réussi qu'à apercevoir des silhouettes floues. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de taper du pied et montrer clairement son mécontentement. Le blond, lui, tournait le dos au magasin. Il semblait lutter contre l'envie de se recroqueviller sur place et se tenir bien droit, fièrement, comme son éducation le voulait.

- « Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit de l'écrivain Theodore Nott junior, fils du Mangemort du même nom. Mais qui est la jeune fille ?

- Euh… bredouilla Harry, très gêné de devoir expliquer le physique de l'androgyne. Et bien… C'est Draco Malfoy », se contenta-t-il de dire.

Barjow montra clairement son scepticisme avant d'être grandement surpris en comprenant que l'Auror ne plaisantait pas. Heureusement pour ce dernier, il ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'expliquer à demi-mots son changement de sujet.

- « Leur ami, Blaise Zabini, le Langue-de-Plomb, est le seul capable de répondre à vos questions. Malgré tout, comme le nom de sa profession l'indique, il sera difficile de le faire parler.

- Effectivement, déglutit le brun en s'imaginant interroger le Serpentard. Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien me dire ? Même pas un petit indice ?

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Très bien… Au revoir. »

[===]

Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy attendaient à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme que leurs amis les rejoignent. Les deux mariés partageaient une énorme coupe aux parfums divers et variés qui n'étaient principalement dégustés que par le roux. Blaise s'était contenté d'un café alors que Pansy léchait méticuleusement une crème glacée à la citrouille, ses nouvelles lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Le Langue-de-Plomb râlait toutes les cinq minutes du temps que mettaient les trois garçons à arriver. En réalité il commençait à s'inquiéter, imaginant les pires scénarii possibles où Potter était le grand méchant de l'histoire. Et plus son esprit vagabondait, plus sa tension augmentait. Quand il fût près d'exploser pour partir à leur recherche, Hermione poussa une exclamation impatiente. Elle les avait aperçu au milieu de la foule, se traçant difficilement un chemin vers eux.

- « Je déteste les gens ! tempêta Theo en s'écroulant sur la seule chaise libre pendant que Harry et Draco allaient en chercher deux autres.

- Ca, on le savait déjà, répliqua la fabricante de baguette, blasée.

- Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? s'enquit Ron en fixant son meilleur ami à la mine lugubre.

- Plutôt oui, répondit celui-ci en s'affalant à son tour. Quelqu'un s'est pris tout à coup l'envie d'écrire un livre sur les Horcruxes », continua-t-il en dévisageant Zabini.

La tasse entre les doigts du noir trembla légèrement à la mention du nom, pendant que Ron et Hermione poussèrent une courte exclamation surprise. Pansy cessa de manger sa glace, se figeant la langue à moitié sortie, et haussa les sourcils en une interrogation silencieuse. Theo, lui, se contenta de froncer les sourcils et jetant un coup d'œil vers Draco. Celui-ci fixait Harry en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il se retenait de poser la moindre question, surtout face à l'échange de regards entre l'Auror et le Langue-de-Plomb qui signifiait clairement qu'ils savaient tous deux de quoi il était question. Le temps sembla se suspendre quelques instants.

- « C'est quoi les Horcruxes ? finit par demander Pansy, ne tenant plus en place au milieu de toute cette tension incompréhensible, et sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un devait bien finir par briser ce silence.

- C'est… un objet dans lequel on met un bout de son âme, tenta maladroitement d'expliquer Hermione, qui ne voulait pas vraiment s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Un bout de son âme ! s'exclama Theo en insistant sur le dernier mot et se redressant sur le coup de la surprise. C'est quoi cette horreur ?!

- Un artefact sournois qui a permis à Voldemort de revenir à la vie, compléta Blaise en reposant son café.

- Vold… Quoi ?! s'écria Theo, de plus en plus ahuri. Comment tu sais ça toi, d'abord ? Parce que t'es Langue-de-Plomb ?

- La vraie question serait plutôt comment une personne puisse en savoir autant pour écrire un livre sur le sujet, poursuivit Blaise, très calme. Et si elle en sait autant, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle ait eu envie d'écrire. Ce n'est pas vraiment un savoir que l'on a envie de partager pour que d'autres sache.

- Il semblerait que ce soit un vieil homme, grand et mince, aux yeux bleus et portant des lunettes », poursuivit Harry, toujours en dévisageant le Serpentard noir.

Ce dernier prit une longue inspiration en fermant les yeux. Seule Hermione sembla avoir compris, puisqu'elle poussa une autre exclamation. Ses yeux passèrent alors plusieurs fois de Harry à Blaise en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, avant de se fixer sur le Langue-de-Plomb. Ron préférait se taire, tout comme Pansy, et Theo faisait appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas intervenir. Il comptait bien faire passer un interrogatoire à son ami pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et Draco qui ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de dévisager Potter…

- « Je ne vois pas qui cela peut être, fit enfin Blaise en se levant. Nous y allons ? Qu'on vous montre un peu l'appart de Draco pour que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous êtes engagés. »

O ===================================================== O

**_Note d'intention :_**

_ Wow ! Je ne m'attendais pas à écrire autant quand j'ai commencé ce chapitre ! Le premier, tout nouveau, tout neuf, qui n'existait pas d avant ! 22 pages sans compter cette note ! Oulala ! Il y a beaucoup de points que je voulais aborder dans cette petite (ou pas) note. Il va me falloir reprendre depuis le début pour savoir exactement ce que je veux dire._

_ Tout d'abord, il y a le titre de ce chapitre : le quartier et l'installation. Comme je le dis plus tôt ou plus tard, cette fiction est une ode aux petits riens qui font que la vie est ce qu'elle est. Des événements sans importance dans lesquels on se retrouve, qui nous sont arrivés, qui se produisent en ce moment, ou qui se dérouleront dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Pas tout non plus, mais quand même. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu mentionner l'installation dans le nouvel appartement de Draco, chose qui aurait parfaitement pu passer à la trappe dans une histoire normalement. Puisque, soyons franc, il ne s'y passe absolument rien de particulier. On apprend juste que Draco est immensément riche malgré le retrait de son héritage, et également (surtout) sa nostalgie du passé qui lui revient par bride. Le rapport qu'il avait avec sa mère, principalement, et plus tard avec son père. J'ai vu un peu de tout dans les fanfictions, au sujet des relations entre Draco et ses parents. Il n'y a pas de raison bien précise pour lesquelles j'ai choisi cette option-là. Je la trouve juste naturelle par rapport à ce qui arrive dans ce récit-là. A la fois un attrait et une répulsion de son propre monde, représenté par l'attachement à sa mère et cet espèce de lien étrange et complexe avec son père. Lucius n'en est pas un mauvais père pour autant, dans le sens où il ne le battait pas ni ne l'aimait pas. C'était d'autant plus difficile pour Draco puisqu'il savait que son père l'aimait à sa manière tordue. Et si Narcissa l'a défendue lors du retour de Voldemort, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle lui a montré tout son amour de mère ni ne l'a protégé de la relation un peu malsaine avec son paternel. Je ne cherche pas, ici, à le plaindre mais juste à mentionner ce que j'ai choisi de montrer. Les Malfoy sont une famille ultra-complexe dont on ne sait pratiquement rien et qui pourraient être un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Et un lien compliqué avec ses parents ne peuvent que donner un enfant tout aussi compliqué, même si différemment. Soyons clair : Draco s'enfuit pour couper tous liens avec son passé, mais se focalise sur ce qu'il connait, reste dans le monde de la magie, garde contact avec ses amis, pour ensuite revenir. Même s'il a une bonne raison (sa mort prochaine), cela n'empêche que cela peut paraître étrange comme réaction. J'ai alors voulu le traduire, comme une « mini-métaphore », avec le rapport parents/enfant : fierté du nom et des origines, dignité aristocratique, recherche d'attention et d'amour, et également répulsion de tout cela en même temps par rapport à Lucius / et indifférence, puis idolâtrie et amour inconditionnel, et enfin peur et fuite par rapport à Narcissa (car bon, il l'a quand même abandonnée au final !). Je compte bien refaire d'autres petits flash-back pour approfondir tout cela dans l'histoire. Personnellement, j'ai versé ma petite larme quand il a imaginé sa mère dans son futur appartement (oui, je verse des larmes dans MES PROPRES HISTOIRES !... alors je ne vous raconte pas lorsqu'il s'agit de celles des autres !)_

_ Pourquoi Chelsea ? J'ai simplement tapé sur Google en inscrivant dans la barre de recherche « quartier, Londres, chic ». Et Chelsea est apparue, flamboyante et musicale. Fanatique de la mer et de l'océan, dès que j'ai vu marqué « sea » j'ai cru à un signe du destin. Quartier des artistes ? Parfait ! Je dessine, j'écris et j'anime. Quartier d'affaires maintenant ? Ok, ça marche aussi pour Draco. Je ne suis pas allée chercher plus loin. Ensuite, j'ai fouillé pour trouver un appartement digne du riche héritier Malfoy dans le coin. L'appartement décrit et son prix est celui que j'ai choisi (j'ai flaché dessus ! Dommage que je ne sois qu'une pauvre étudiante, je l'aurais presque acheté !). J'ai même enregistré les images. Les constructions qu'il veut entreprendre avec ses amis sont celles que je vois bien qu'il pourrait faire pour améliorer le tout. Je suis peut-être étudiante mais je suis également bricoleuse ! Quand je rentre dans un appartement pour le louer, je pense tout de suite à deux trois petites modifications à y apporter (avec l'autorisation du propriétaire). Ainsi, j'ai posé un parquet (oui oui), repeint des murs, construit un petit muret (oui oui), et… bon, j'ai aidé mon père à construire un escalier en bois chez lui (un escalier dans un appart sans étage ? Faut pas déconner). Alors Draco aménageant dans un appart niquel ? Non ! Il y met sa patte, quitte à employer des gens pour cela (mais ici, il préfère passer du bon temps avec ses amis même s'il en aurait largement eu les moyens). Et je le vois parfaitement demander des choses irréalisables dans le temps imparti. Il s'en moque complètement. Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle lors de l'achat des matériaux dans la boutique de bricolage moldue ! Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que la matière première ne se trouve pas forcément là… Le bois, on va dire que oui (j'ai trouvé mon parquet à Leroy Merlin), même si pour un escalier j'ai de gros doutes. Mais la pierre, c'était pas possible… J'ai eu beau chercher sur internet, impossible de trouver mon bonheur… Comme ce n'est pas méga important, je vais sans doute m'en sortir par une petite pirouette (lalala, on a rien vu)._

_ Vient l'histoire avec Charlie et Luna. Cela était prémédité, aucun problème. J'ai même parlé de Charlie plus tôt, et il reviendra plus tard. Luna, c'est surtout en complétant mon gigantesque tableau excel, trié par personnage, où j'ai mis en place chronologiquement tout ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver. Et je le tiens à jour suivant ce que j'écris et ajoute (vous imaginez pas le mondtre que c'est. Commencer à parler du travail de Draco, de ses récompenses, et l'importance qu'ont pu avoir le rouquin et la Serdaigle était plus que voulu, c'était même nécessaire. Je suis particulièrement fière de cette richesse complémentaire apportée à l'histoire. Vous n'imaginez pas l'effort monumental que j'ai du fournir pour imaginer les différents instituts, les interactions entre eux, les recherches sur les propriétés du sang de Dragon (on n'en connait que deux, bordel ! j'ai du en inventer d'autres dont je parlerais plus tard), les possibles récompenses (le ruban de Crystal ! la bonne blague !), et toutes les autres subtilités non précisées ici mais que j'ai cependant du confectionner de toutes pièces pour en arriver là ! C'était GENIAL ! Là où je me suis éclatée comme une tarée (encore plus que le reste), c'est lorsque j'ai imaginé une mise en couple entre Draco et Krotzvitch (Artyom étant un vrai prénom russe, oui oui. Beau, hein ?! C'est d'ailleurs en cherchant les prénoms que j'ai réalisé l'affreuse coïncidence : Draco / DRAGON-Dieu / Créatures Mythiques… Bête, hein ?) BREF ! Imaginer Draco avec un homme de 30 ans de plus que lui, c'était juste magique ! Et pas du tout choquant en fait. Je l'y vois TELLEMENT ! Un garçon comme lui ne peut pas se contenter de petits jeunes, il lui faut la grande classe ou pas du tout. Et je voulais quand même montrer qu'il était déjà homosexuel avant d'être métamorphosé, et qu'il était également déjà attirant._

_ L'intervention des Gryffondors n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS voulue… Mais elle est arrivée comme ça, bam ! Ok, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas. Pourquoi pas les faire se rencontrer ? ok. Pourquoi pas les faire papoter ? ok, on va caler la semi-divinité dans le coin parce que bon, faut quand même que ça ait un rapport avec l'histoire… Mais c'est parti en TOTAL LIVE ! J'adore, franchement, je veux pas me lancer des fleurs, mais j'adore totalement cette conversation ! C'est en accord parfait avec ce que je veux : les petits riens qui font la vie. C'est rare d'arriver devant une personne et de tout de suite parler de ce qui va changer sa vie entière ! On fait la conversation, et le sujet dérive, à un point qu'on ne sait même plus d'où tout cela est parti. De ce cas précis, je me suis fait la conversation avec moi-même : dédoublement de la personnalité, bonjour… Mais il m'a tout de même fallut quelques petits coups de fouet du genre « va là-bas ! J'ai dis, va là-bas » ! Oui, parce qu'il fallait bien diriger un peu tout ça pour que cela ai une logique. C'est en parlant de la maison Black que j'ai pensé que Draco était à moitié Black. PARFAIT ! Sa mère est une Black = Il connait = Un livre sur les Black dans le manoir Malfoy = Harry et Draco allant dans le manoir. Logique, non ? Et PAF, ils vont venir aider pour les travaux (qu'ils sont gentils), mais que le soir (faut pas déconner, ils bossent, ils ont pas pris de congés pour Draco, eux). Je me suis ajouté un événement dans l'intrigue qui sert mes intérêts à la perfection ! J'aime tellement quand cela arrive (et ça arrive plus souvent que vous ne le pensez ! Il suffit de se tordre bien la cervelle comme il faut !)_

En parlant de se tordre la cervelle pour servir ses propres intérêts, il arrive aussi qu'on se mette une splendide épine dans le pied, tellement épaisse qu'elle vous fait pleurer de rage et de douleur. Ce sont les plus merveilleuses et cruelles, car elles peuvent fournir une intrigue plus grosse que vous qu'il faut manipuler tout en douceur et avec beaucoup de soin… Exemple (au hasard) = Les Horcruxes ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?! Je vous avoue ne pas encore avoir l'entière réponse, et je ne vous dirais absolument rien. Mais mine de rien, j'ai failli m'arracher les cheveux pendant des jours (ou plutôt une après-midi qui m'a semblée interminable) en me demandant ce qui a bien pu me prendre… Je vous explique : dans l'Allée des Embrumes, je me demandais quels livres Harry aurait bien pu acheter. Je voulais quelque chose qui ait tout de même un lien, que cela soit avec les livres de Rowling qu'avec cette fiction. La réponse était toute trouvée, ma première réaction a été « trop cool ! »… Bin pas tant que ça, parce que ce ne sont pas des artefacts anodins ! Et qui avait bien pu vendre ou écrire une chose pareille… Bin ce type (je ne dirais pas qui pour pas spoiler), évident, n'est-ce pas… Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire dans une histoire comme celle-ci ?... Alors, magistrale pirouette, petite paillettes et farandole de leprechaun : Blaise le Langue-de-Plomb ! Mon sauveur, mais que c'est bien sûr ! A partir de là, mon imagination a galopé, et j'ai une méga intrigue tombée du ciel ! Je vous assure, je sais où je vais (maintenant), et ça va servir l'histoire à merveille ! Je dois juste fignoler les détails…

_ Pour clore cette note, je ne dirais qu'une seule chose : ce chapitre ne devait servir à rien, et finalement il est devenu méga important ! C'est pour des petits événements comme cela que j'aime tant l'écriture ! Tout peut arriver, même quand on croit contrôler sa plume ! C'est si magique, si merveilleux ! L'imagination est vraiment la plus belle de toutes les magies, éblouissant tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin ! Ce ne sont absolument pas des fleurs que je m'envoie, puisque je clame haut et fort ne plus rien maîtriser dans ces moments-là. C'est après que le cerveau fuse pour exécuter une acrobatie que l'on recommence encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse l'accomplir à la perfection ! Mais cela peut être à la fois une figure splendide comme un espèce de méli-mélo de bras et de jambes tout sauf esthétique. J'espère juste arriver (un peu plus tard dans cette histoire) à vous montrer un saut périlleux grand-écart et salto arrière de grande qualité. On peut tout faire, tout contrôler, tout réaliser, la seule limite est l'imagination ! Mais est-ce vraiment une limite ? Moi je voudrais juste pouvoir la pousser de plus en plus loin pour la rendre plus merveilleuse encore ! Le moindre détail qui nous semble alors si infime, si ridicule, si inutile, peut se métamorphoser en épée de Damoclès vous vrillant le crâne avec la puissance d'un marteau piqueur, et le tout sans même s'en rendre compte ! C'est ce qui m'est arrivé ici. Alors, les gens, n'hésitez pas à marquer tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Ce site est fait pour ça, que diable ! Lâchez-vous, craquez-vous lentement les doigts et faites-vous des entorses à chaque phalanges ! Pressez votre cerveau pour qu'il n'en reste plus rien ! Suez à un point qu'il ne reste plus que vos os ! Arrachez-vous la peau avec des lettres, des mots, des phrases, des paragraphes, des pages, des chapitres, des séquences, des nouvelles, des romans ! Ecorchés vifs, il restera encore les muscles, le sang, les organes à déchiqueter ! Et là, quand tout vous semble perdu, inutile, fade, triste, insensé, insipide… Non ! Il faut ramasser méthodiquement chaque lambeau de votre corps par terre pour recoudre le tout en une magnifique tenue de soirée qui fera saliver le plus grand designer du monde ! (bon c'est une image…) Brodez tout cela, ajoutez des petites perles, mesurez, tracez, peignez, pliez, froissez, plissez, et hop hop hop ! Merveille que voilà ! Qu'importe si cela ne plait pas à tout le monde, tant que cela vous plait à vous ! Il y a bien assez d'occasions pour tenter de plaire au plus grand nombre, ici on est là pour se lâcher et être fier de soi-même. Je ne dis pas que je le suis, mais je tends vers cela._

_[===]_

_Merci à tout le monde, là ou pas là, aimant ou détestant, ignorant ma présence ou me faisant un petit clin d'œil, reviewant ou non, followant ou non, qui lit ou ne lit pas, en France ou ailleurs, même le petit chinois à l'autre bout de la planète qui se moque totalement de ce que je peux bien dire, lire, écrire ou penser. Merci ! Parce que j'ai l'occasion de parler et de faire partager, et je trouve cela juste magique !_

_(Pourquoi je dis ça ici ? Aucune idée ! J'ai juste eu envie.)_

**A BIENTÔT !**


	5. Constructions

_Quand un nouveau chapitre s'ouvre sur notre vie, il faut d'abord le construire, lentement, méticuleusement, et avec tout son amour. Fréquentations comme habitation._

**« Constructions »**

Pansy en avait plus que marre. Depuis 7 heures du matin, elle passait la fameuse peinture « crème mat velours aspect irisé blanc » tant vantée par Theo. Non mais franchement ?! Quel est l'imbécile qui avait intitulé une couleur de façon si incompréhensible ?! Bon, elle devait reconnaître que l'effet était saisissant, voir carrément sublime… Mais tout de même !

- « Pansy ! râla un Theo en sueur devant un mur à moitié construit très maladroitement. Arrête de baragouiner dans ton coin, tu m'énerves !

- Je baragouine si je veux ! rétorqua-t-elle avec rage en lançant son rouleau enduit de peinture sur les bâches de plastique qui protégeaient le parquet. Je n'ai pas pris des congés pour travailler comme un elfe de maison !

- Moi non plus, figure-toi ! hurla Theo, à bout de nerfs, se relevant en tenant fermement un morceau de calcaire. On est venu pour aider et soutenir Draco ! Alors boucle-la !

- Mais Draco n'est même pas avec nous ! On pourrait au moins travailler tous ensemble dans la même pièce !

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas ! On n'a qu'une journée, bordel de merde ! Autant se répartir les tâches !

- Je trouve ça terriblement crétin !

- Oui, ça on le savait déjà, tu nous l'as suffisamment rabâché les oreilles !

- Si on s'y met tous ensemble, on aura peut-être le temps de terminer une tâche ! Là, on ne va réussir qu'à tout entamer sans rien terminer !

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt finis de gueuler comme ça, sombres abrutis ! »

La puissante et vibrante voix grave résonna dans tout l'appartement depuis l'étage du dessous. Pansy et Theo sursautèrent, avant que la jeune femme ne se recroqueville, pressentant l'arrivée imminente de l'orage qui allait les foudroyer… Des pas rageurs tonnèrent brutalement dans l'escalier en bois, martelant furieusement l'ambiance électrique de ses semelles en caoutchouc. Une tête furibonde, les cheveux crépus et sales, apparut petit à petit. La peau pourtant brune depuis la naissance, Blaise sembla vouloir renier ses ancêtres en se présentant couvert de poussière blanche. Sa colère, pourtant, se révéla être plus noire que noir.

- « Vous nous cassez les burnes à vous engueuler comme des Botrucs névrosés dont on a coupé l'arbre ! Et encore, même eux sont plus silencieux ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de fermer vos grandes gueules de hyènes enragées, et nous foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Les Scroutts à Pétards de Hagrid sont l'équivalent d'une croisière de luxe à côté de vous deux !

- Mais j'en ai marre, moi ! fulmina la brune en tapant du pied, refusant de se faire traitée comme une malpropre.

- On en a tous marre, surtout de vous deux ! Alors, une bonne fois pour toute, ta gueule !

- On va faire une pause ! » répéta plusieurs fois une petite voix qui avait du mal à se faire entendre.

Une petite tête blonde aux longs cheveux difficilement attachés en un chignon bancal grimpa précipitamment les quelques marches, et un visage d'ange souriant se montra. Draco était rouge et trempé de sueur, mais toujours aussi magnifique. Lui aussi était couvert de poussière blanche, mais cela lui donna plus l'air d'une sculpture de maître que d'une créature étrange, comme semblait l'être Blaise. Il proposa une cannette de Bièraubeurre à ses amis tout en s'épongeant le front avec le bas de son large tee-shirt sale. Les acclamations et _vivas_ ravis de Theo et Pansy le firent éclater de son rire cristallin avant de se diriger vers la glacière posée au centre de la pièce.

- « Blaise, je t'ai rarement entendu jurer ! fit alors le blond, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés tranquillement sur le sol. C'est assez étrange d'entendre des vulgarités sortir de ta bouche.

- Ils me mettent les nerfs à vifs, ces deux là ! se justifia-t-il en jetant un regard noir aux deux concernés. Des crétins comme ça dans la même pièce et c'est l'apocalypse !

- Mais c'est elle qui n'arrête pas de râler ! s'exclama Theo en pointant la fabricante de baguettes du doigt. C'est insupportable ! _« Et j'aime pas ci, et j'aime pas ça, et je suis pas un elfe de maison, et je suis trop délicate pour ce genre de tâche…_ », singea-t-il en faisant des mimiques peu flatteuses. RAAAAH !

- Arrête d'essayer de m'imiter, tu le fais très mal, rétorqua Pansy en lançant sa cannette déjà vide sur la tête de l'écrivain. Et puis je n'y peux rien, je ne suis pas faite pour ça. C'est frustrant et j'ai besoin d'extérioriser, je suis ainsi !

- Une râleuse pimbêche, voilà ce que t'es ! continua le châtain.

- Suffit vous deux ! craqua Blaise sur le point d'imploser à nouveau, coupant efficacement la jeune fille qui allait répondre. On dirait un vieux couple !

- N'importe quoi ! crièrent les deux Serpentards en même temps pendant que Draco ricanait.

- J'aurais du apporter une radio portable pour mettre un peu de musique, dit le chercheur souriant. Au moins, Pansy aurait pu chanter pour « extérioriser », comme elle dit. »

Avant que la brune ne puisse répondre, la sonnette retentit et Draco se précipita sur l'interphone pour ouvrir. Une minute plus tard, les trois Gryffondors se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- « On ne vous attendait pas si tôt, accueillit le propriétaire des lieux après les avoir salué en bon hôte. Vous avez fini votre travail en avance ?

- Moi, oui, répondit Hermione en posant ses affaires dans un coin avec les deux autres lions. Mais eux ont eu l'autorisation de Shacklebolt de partir plus tôt.

- Tout comme demain et après-demain, ajouta Ron en entourant la taille de sa femme de ses bras. On devra simplement faire des heures supplémentaires la semaine prochaine. »

Il avait toujours besoin de toucher Hermione pour se rassurer en la présence du blond. Ses hormones le travaillaient bien trop à son goût, et le voir si sexy vêtu de la sorte ne rendait pas la chose aisée. Il ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi Harry se tenait un peu à l'écart sans rien dire.

Effectivement, voir le bel ange dans un gigantesque tee-shirt qui avait dû être blanc un jour, l'épaule dénudée par le poids du tissu, et les jambes nues, avait de quoi faire affoler la libido du brun. Mais il devait se contrôler, il le savait. Avant l'arrivée du livre des Horcruxes, il pouvait se permettre de draguer Draco sans vergogne. Cependant, Blaise Zabini, la terreur du Ministère, semblait savoir quelque chose et il se montrait très hostile ! Ce n'était pas le moment de le braquer encore plus en approchant son meilleur ami avec des intentions licencieuses… Alors l'Auror ne pouvait que se répéter inlassablement la présence évidente d'un petit short sous l'immense haut qui avait presque l'allure d'une robe XXL. Le blond ne pouvait pas porter qu'un unique sous-vêtement en-dessous, n'est-ce pas ? Ils faisaient des travaux que diable ! Mais, étrangement, ce qui faisait craquer l'Auror était le contraste entre la finesse de ces sublimes jambes et la lourdeur de ses grosses et épaisses chaussures de randonnée. Cela dénotait tellement avec la silhouette fragile de la créature de rêve que cela en était… « mignon » ! Harry aurait voulu les lui enlever avec douceur et sensualité pour le soulager de ce poids qui devait, à la longue, faire souffrir ses petits muscles. Adorable !

Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait depuis un peu trop longtemps les membres inférieurs de son fantasme vivant quand il entendit un raclement de gorge impatient de Hermione. Il détourna alors vivement le regard, rouge de honte, bien que l'androgyne ne l'ait absolument pas remarqué, occupé à sortir d'autres cannettes de la glaciaire pour eux. Mais il se refusait à le regarder à nouveau. Car la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, penché en avant et dos à lui, avait la particularité de pouvoir lui faire perdre la raison en un instant. Blaise, ayant toujours un œil sur le brun dès que celui-ci se trouvait dans son champ de vision, se retenait d'aller frapper son collègue du Ministère. Il avait rarement vu un type contrôler aussi peu ses impulsions primaires ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Même Weasley, pourtant connu chez les Serpentards pour être spontané et irréfléchi, avait bien plus de maîtrise. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela s'atténuerait avec le temps…

Le Langue-de-Plomb eut une grimace douloureuse… Il se souvenait, neuf jours auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient allés accueillir Draco à l'aéroport. Il avait cru mourir en voyant une beauté incroyable apparaître au milieu de la foule, lui sourire, et courir vers eux. Theo avait également retenu sa respiration et c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu ce cynique devenir aussi rouge. Même Pansy, pourtant une femme hétérosexuelle, avait été profondément choquée. Et la beauté fatale s'était jetée dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux… Ce n'avait été qu'à cet instant qu'il avait compris : Draco ! Une souffrance incroyable s'était alors mêlée au désir. Les sanglots avaient failli l'étouffer, et une rage sans nom s'abattit sur lui tel un tsunami. Une haine si puissante qu'il avait cru pouvoir se transformer en Atlas et détruire l'univers rien que pour protéger sa princesse. Mais il ne savait pas vers qui tourner toute cette fureur. Il n'y avait personne à maudire… Et cela ne faisait que renforcer son animosité. L'horreur de la situation, même s'il l'avait déjà assimilée auparavant, lui sauta au visage avec plus de force. Et lui ne pouvait que serrer contre son cœur l'être éthéré qu'il tenait dans ses bras. L'impuissance le submergea, il avait l'impression de revivre le cauchemar qui avait suivi l'annonce de la maladie par téléphone. Le savoir était une chose, le voir était une abomination. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de désirer cette beauté irréelle… Il ne s'en détestait que plus fort encore.

Cela lui avait pris la journée pour ne plus ressentir d'attirance. Cela avait été un combat de chaque instant, et il avait pu voir la même bataille acharnée se faire en Theo. Avec la même réussite. Il avait été fier de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait pas du tout à l'être : c'était normal ! Comment avait-il pu convoiter son meilleur ami ?! Son petit-frère ? Sa princesse ?! C'était inadmissible ! Il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi être satisfait. Jamais Blaise n'avait autant haït. Lui-même, ou le monde entier, ou tous les hommes qui avaient le malheur de ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur Draco. Un feu de l'enfer brûlait sous sa peau, se propageant dans toutes les fibres de son être. Il en avait des démangeaisons dans tous les membres, le cerveau comprimé, et les tripes vibrantes. Et il était d'autant plus ardent qu'il n'avait aucun but. Rien vers qui se tourner pour déverser ce trop plein de fiel. Il avait eu l'impression de devenir fou… jusqu'à ce que le blond ne vienne dans son lit, en plein milieu de la première nuit de son retour. Draco l'avait serré dans ses bras, sans rien dire, et avait doucement caressé son dos. Et Blaise sut : il avait compris la lutte qui s'était déroulée dans son esprit toute la journée. Il n'avait eu besoin d'aucune explication pour saisir les sentiments affreux qu'il avait du subir ces dernières heures. Et la conclusion. L'horreur qu'était cette réalité trop dure à supporter. Alors Blaise avait pleuré. En serrant sa petite princesse si chère à son cœur.

Le noir se reprit instantanément en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à pleurer devant des Gryffondors ! Plutôt crever ! Et si jamais ce crétin d'Auror brun se risquait à esquisser un simple geste vers le blond, il le lui ferait amèrement regretter ! Son attention fût détournée par le commentaire désobligeant qu'avait eu le malheur de prononcer le roux devant l'écrivain au sujet de son ébauche de mur. Le châtain eut un sourire cruel avant de répliquer par une remarque plus vile et sournoise que le diable en personne.

- « C'est déjà mieux que ta maison. »

Ron pâlit si brusquement que tous les témoins de la scène crurent qu'il allait s'évanouir. Puis il devint écarlate tout aussi vite en serrant les poings. Effectivement, Ron avait entreprit la construction de murets tout autour de sa maison. Cet impulsif chronique n'avait pas écouté sa femme, et s'était lancé dans l'entreprise sans faire aucune recherche sur comment s'y prendre. Personne plutôt physique, il pensait que cela serait une agréable occupation après une journée de travail à son bureau d'Auror rempli de paperasses. Erreur fatale. L'énervement sur ses papiers se transformait alors en fureur au milieu des cailloux et du ciment : il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pierres parfaitement, ni à mélanger le liant de manière à ce qu'il puisse durcir et consolider l'assemblage. Et le roux avait eu le malheur de commencer par l'avant du jardin, faisant profiter sa déconfiture à tout le voisinage. Le résultat fût un espèce de méli-mélo abstrait de ce qui étaient auparavant de la roche et du béton. Chaque passant, chaque visiteur, s'arrêtait quelques secondes devant ce tas étrange avec un air intrigué ou horrifié. Tous ceux qui abordaient Ron savaient pertinemment qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas lui parler de cette tragédie architecturale. Surtout que celui-ci avait le courage et la volonté purement Gryffondor que l'on ne pouvait qu'admirer : il s'était acharné à la tâche, poursuivant inlassablement son ouvrage jusqu'à ce qu'il le termine. A la fin, il avait appris à bâtir un splendide mur que les invités pouvaient alors apprécier au fond du jardin, derrière la maison. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vanter sans cesse, traînant parfois même les simples passants pour leur exposer son œuvre d'art. Harry devait congratuler son meilleur ami à chacune de ses visites. Cependant, jamais il ne voudrait détruire l'immondice qui lui servait de devanture, arguant qu'elle était la preuve de sa détermination sans faille, bien que celle-ci soit plus proche d'un entêtement qui aurait pu se transformer en drame.

- « Certes, répondit le rouquin après quelques secondes de regard noir. Cela a été une bonne leçon pour moi : apprendre avant de faire.

- La différence, c'est que je ne le fais pas pour moi, rétorqua le châtain en souriant largement. Je me fiche complètement que Draco ait un tas de graviers informe dans son appart. Et le temps est limité !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira Ron d'un air paternaliste. Je vais t'apprendre. »

Pansy fût celle qui rit le plus fort. Hermione tapa sans aucune force sur l'arrière du crâne de son époux, afin que Theo garde un minimum de dignité. Celui-ci se redressa fièrement en grommelant un « _j'aimerais bien voir ça_ » peu crédible. Et Draco enchaîna immédiatement sur l'état des travaux… Etat plutôt catastrophique : la peinture était loin d'être terminée, le mur était un véritable scandale, Blaise se débattait avec la baignoire, et Draco avait failli faire s'effondrer le plafond en atteignant un mur porteur d'un peu trop près…

- « Si je comprends bien, résuma Harry en évitant le plus possible de regarder le blond. Pansy s'occupe de la peinture, Theo du mur de la cuisine, Blaise de la salle-de-bain, et Draco détruit juste le mur du bureau ?

- Comment ça, « juste » ? se vexa le chercheur. Il est déjà tombé, je fignole les détails.

- Je te rappelle, pour la énième fois, qu'il y a aussi un escalier à construire, grommela Blaise. Et il est déjà 17 heures 15, alors que nous sommes ici depuis 6 heures du matin.

- Ca n'avance pas bien vite, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer la médicomage, s'attirant ainsi le regard noir de tous les vert et argent.

- Je propose de m'occuper du mur ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron, heureux de pouvoir remettre son apprentissage à l'œuvre.

- Parfait ! fit tout à coup Theo, soulagé. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de l'escalier.

- Ah non ! protesta le Langue-de-Plomb. Hors de question ! Tu vas venir m'aider dans la salle-de-bain. Potter, tu te sens de t'occuper de l'escalier ? termina-t-il avant que le châtain puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit celui-ci, hésitant. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir arriver à quoique ce soit en si peu de temps…

- Si vous pouvez venir les autres soirs aussi, on peut très bien empiéter sur la journée de demain.

- Les sorts que vous aviez trouvés dans les livres ne servent pas ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- C'est plutôt qu'on n'arrive pas à les réaliser, râla Pansy. Ces saletés sont beaucoup trop longues à maîtriser !

- Si cela ne vous embête pas, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil avant de vous aider à quoi que ce soit. »

Tous acquiescèrent avec beaucoup d'énergie : pour l'apprentissage de n'importe quel nouveau sortilège, la surdouée était la seule capable d'un résultat acceptable en si peu de temps. Et après quelques instants fugaces de bavardages polis, ils se mirent tous au travail. Blaise guida le Survivant vers le balcon, encore accessible uniquement par l'étage du dessous, et lui montra les plaques de bois posées contre le mur. Puis il rejoignit Theo dans le chantier qu'était la salle d'eau, le désespoir s'abattant sur lui avant même d'arriver sur les lieux. Draco sifflota en reprenant sa raclette pour se débarrasser des irrégularités du plâtre, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et prenant tout son temps sans penser à la suite. Pansy regarda le rouleau de peinture encore étalé sur le sol, prenant de grandes inspirations pour se donner du courage. Ron se demandait comment il allait pouvoir rattraper l'horreur qu'il avait sous les yeux, et Hermione ouvrit précipitamment le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main.

Harry ne savait pas du tout construire. Même lors de l'arrangement de la Maison des Black, il n'avait pas eu à prendre le moindre clou et marteau. Alors se charger seul d'un escalier avec quelques planches de bois lui semblait un défi insurmontable. Il avait tout l'équipement moldu nécessaire : scie électrique, règle, compas, crayon, ponceuse, vernis… Mais par quoi commencer ? Il se résolut à prendre un papier et traça rapidement une esquisse. Puis, il peaufina les détails avec quelques mesures et notes pour bien se représenter l'ouvrage. Cela était titanesque ! A lui seul et en deux soirées seulement, il ne se sentait pas capable de réussir un tel exploit ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que Hermione trouve une solution à son tourment, et ne put que s'y mettre.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Draco observait le brun s'arracher les cheveux. Cela le faisait sourire, tout en ayant chaud au cœur : il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ses amis se mettent si sérieusement à la tâche. Il songea à leur dire qu'il ne pensait pas que tout soit réalisable dans les temps, mais se ravisa. Les voir mettre tant d'ardeur, uniquement pour lui, avait de quoi remuer les plus sceptiques. Et que même les Gryffondors soient autant motivés, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en bon terme, lui donnait presque la larme à l'œil. C'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Et s'il avait été Poufssouffle, il aurait couru serrer tout le monde dans ses bras. Ce n'était cependant pas dans sa nature, et il préféra alors observer en souriant.

Blaise se retenait d'étrangler Theo, celui-ci analysant et critiquant la moindre action du noir depuis le matin. « _Tu n'aurais pas du t'y prendre comme ça_ » ou « _Tu aurais du commencer par ça_ » ou encore « _Tu penses sérieusement faire ça avant de faire ça ?_ » étaient des phrases récurrentes qui mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Pourtant, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très calme. La preuve en était sa réussite scolaire alors que tous prenaient un malin plaisir à le descendre en flèche. Mais l'écrivain avait toujours eu le don incroyable de pouvoir le faire hurler de rage en quelques mots. Si cela n'avait pas été pour éloigner Potter le plus possible de Draco, et surtout l'épouvante à l'idée de laisser Theo s'occuper seul d'un escalier alors qu'il était incapable de construire un simple mur, jamais il n'aurait eu l'idiotie de demander au châtain de l'aider. Cependant, il se retrouvait là, avec lui, et il ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience…

Ron avait fini par détruire tout ce qui avait bien pu être construit pour reprendre depuis le début. La Serpentard lui avait lancé quelques répliques acerbes, comme quoi l'écrivain allait le trucider pour un tel affront, mais il n'en avait cure. Ce n'était ni pour Theo, ni pour lui-même, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une horreur. Heureusement, ils avaient assez de pierres : l'information extraordinaire de la veille qu'avait lâchée Harry avait été une bénédiction. Le héro des sorciers avait simplement dit aux serpents qu'une carrière de calcaire sorcière avait un surplus de roche, en France dans la Champagne. Il le savait par l'intermédiaire d'un collègue Auror outre-manche, fanatique de construction, avec lequel il avait collaboré. Ils y étaient tous allés par cheminette, les deux Aurors et le Langue-de-Plomb ayant des autorisations spéciales et prioritaires pour leurs déplacements, et avaient pu rapporter une quantité suffisante de matière première pour ériger cinq murs. Résultat, Ron pouvait piocher allègrement dans le vaste choix qui se trouvait magiquement réduit, à ses pieds, pour ne sélectionner que les plus belles tailles et teintes. Malgré la limite de temps, il avait décidé d'être particulièrement minutieux, quitte à être d'une lenteur extrême. Et en une heure, il n'avait posé que la première rangée de pierres.

Pansy avait mal aux yeux à force de ne voir que du blanc à perte de vue, même si celui-ci était soit disant « crème ». Ses globes oculaires avaient tendance à s'humidifier un peu trop à son goût pour soulager la douleur. Sans compter son bras qui la faisait souffrir le martyr à force d'être tendu. Elle en était à la troisième couche de peinture ! Trois couches ! C'était épuisant de faire toujours la même chose pendant une journée entière ! Et il n'y avait même plus Theo sur lequel elle pouvait se défouler. Soudain, une idée se forma dans son esprit… Draco n'avait pas été bête du tout sur ce coup-là ! Alors, tout à coup, elle se mit à fredonner…

Même depuis l'extérieur, sous le soleil écrasant de la fin du mois d'Août, Harry entendait quelqu'un chanter. Intrigué, il passa la tête par la porte fenêtre pour savoir si cela venait bien de l'appartement…

- « C'est… Pansy qui chante ? demanda-t-il, surpris en entendant une belle voix féminine porter de plus en plus fort une mélodie entraînante.

- C'est mieux que la radio, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Draco, un large sourire heureux sur le visage, faisant rougir furieusement le brun. Nous avons droit à un concert privé _a capella_.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle chantait aussi bien…

- C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, hurla une voix depuis la salle-de-bain en ruine, créant un désagréable écho dans les pièces vides. Devenir chanteuse professionnelle.

- Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ? s'étonna l'Auror, impressionné par le timbre exceptionnel de la voix chantante et son coffre puissant.

- Le milieu du show-business ne fait pas de cadeau, s'attrista Draco en étalant pour la quatrième fois une couche de plâtre au même endroit, sans parvenir à bien combler les aspérités. Elle a pourtant tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir, mais ils ne lui ont donné aucune chance. Ils devraient s'en mordre les doigts ! »

Harry était réellement impressionné par le talent de la fabricante de baguettes. Il monta le plus silencieusement possible à l'étage, et ouvrit une fenêtre pour mieux entendre la chanson depuis le balcon. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses deux amis qui avaient mis leur travail de côté pour écouter. Ron avait même fermé les yeux en se dandinant sans aucune grâce. Pansy, elle, donnait des coups de rouleaux de peinture en rythme, tournant le dos aux autres êtres vivants de la salle. Lorsqu'elle chantait, le monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait qu'elle et la musique. Le brun resta quelques minutes, appuyé contre une vitre, pour profiter du spectacle. Puis, il repartit se mettre à l'ouvrage, regrettant de ne pouvoir augmenter le volume.

Une fois de retour sur la terrasse, Harry observa longuement son croquis et les planches de bois déposées dans un coin. Il avait uniquement choisi les deux plus grosses et épaisses qu'il avait trouvés pour s'en servir comme base. Le problème qui se posait à présent était comment allait-il donc pouvoir accrocher ce début d'escalier à la fenêtre de l'étage ? Vitre qui allait devenir porte... Laquelle déjà ? Il fallait qu'il aille se renseigner. Il avait l'impression de faire sans cesse des allés retours inutiles sans jamais pouvoir avancer. Il était totalement perdu.

En passant la tête par la porte ouverte, il chercha ses mots... Quand il vit le beau blond s'éponger le front, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Il avait un peu de plâtre encore humide sur la joue, et surtout le ventre découvert en tirant le bas de son tee-shirt pour atteindre son visage. Le brun déglutit difficilement en voyant cette belle peau blanche découverte, son regard braqué sur le grain de beauté posé délicatement à droite du nombril. Il ferma violemment les yeux, s'obligeant à penser à des choses désagréables pour calmer son corps qui s'était embrasé en un instant.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda une jolie voix cristalline.

L'Auror rouvrit les yeux et se focalisa cette fois-ci sur une goutte de sueur dégringolant de la racine des cheveux blonds presque blancs, et qui coulait lentement le long de la joue tendre. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lécher cette audacieuse qui osait caresser ce visage gracieux.

- « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Blaise passa immédiatement la tête dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Potter, encore et toujours. Cet idiot ne pouvait décidemment pas s'en empêcher ! Quelle plaie ! Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Theo, semblant intrigué par une canalisation en maugréant des « _c'est quoi encore ce machin_ », puis marcha résolument vers les deux garçons. Le châtain pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul !

- « Potter ! cria Blaise, sa patience mise à rude épreuve. T'es pas censé bosser ? »

Le susmentionné sursauta et dirigea un regard presque apeuré vers le grand homme noir. Décidemment, Zabini lui faisait toujours aussi peur ! Comment il y parvenait aussi bien était un véritable mystère. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que lui, le Sauveur de l'Angleterre sorcière, était traumatisé par un simple regard du Langue-de-Plomb. Cela lui retournait l'estomac tant c'était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il inspira alors longuement, ignorant du mieux possible la présence du blond trop près de lui.

- « J'ai un petit soucis avec l'escalier, expliqua-t-il à Blaise. Je ne sais pas du tout comment le raccorder avec l'étage... »

Le noir oublia instantanément sa haine envers le brun pour se poser la même question... Ah oui... Comment, effectivement... ? Theo apparut à son tour et dévisagea les trois garçons. Ils montèrent tous au premier, faisant malheureusement s'arrêter de chanter Pansy, surprise par leur arrivée. La brune, accompagnée de Ron et Hermione, les rejoignirent pendant qu'ils leur exposaient le problème. Tous fixèrent ensuite les fenêtres, totalement perdus.

- « Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi aucun d'entre nous n'a même pensé à ce qu'on puisse rencontrer ce petit souci ? questionna Theo.

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas des constructeurs ? répondit Pansy. Et que donc on ne peut pas penser à tout ?

- Mais tout de même ! C'était pourtant évident !

- Fabriquer un escalier entièrement était une difficulté suffisamment inquiétante pour qu'elle accapare toutes nos pensées, rétorqua le Langue-de-Plomb, blasé. Hermione, tu as une idée ?

- Et bien... J'ai commencé à trouver quelques sorts intéressants, mais je n'en suis pas encore là... De plus, nous n'avons rien pour faire une porte-fenêtre, alors cela me parait compliqué d'envisager quoi que ce soit pour le moment...

- Harry, fit Draco en se tournant vers lui. Tu penses pouvoir faire l'escalier sans te préoccuper des extrémités pour le moment ? »

Le brun acquiesça, incapable de faire autre chose. La façon dont le noir le regardait dès que Draco se trouvait près de lui, lui donnait des sueurs froides… Et Harry ne pouvait que redouter le moment où il trouverait un moyen d'interroger le Langue-de-Plomb au sujet du livre des Horcruxes et de son auteur… Il avait pensé pouvoir profiter de ces soirées tous ensemble pour aborder le sujet, mais l'animosité évidente qu'il semblait inspirer à Zabini ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Et la présence très perturbante de l'ange blond encore moins !

Ils convinrent de trouver une solution pour le lendemain, et retournèrent à leur tâche. Cette fois-ci, Hermione accompagna les deux Serpentards dans la salle d'eau : elle avait trouvé un sort pour installer, réaménager ou réparer des canalisations moldues en un temps record ! La magie était vraiment un miracle de la nature. Ne restait plus qu'à placer et raccorder la baignoire en pied que s'était procuré le propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci l'avait trouvé la veille chez un Antiquaire. D'après le vendeur, elle datait du XIXème siècle : possédant même un couvercle en bois ouvragé, l'immense bac en zinc était décoré de quelques motifs floraux en argent massifs. Mais le coup de cœur de Draco fût surtout du aux superbes pieds façonnés dans le même métal, représentant des serpents alors que la coutume voulait qu'il s'agisse de pattes de lion. Blaise avait douté que ce lourd et imposant tas de ferrailles puisse trouver sa place dans la salle d'eau de taille moyenne. Cependant, il avait eu beau menacer, implorer, supplier, argumenter, le blond n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Ce ne fût que bien après le couché du soleil qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'heure. A minuit, ils n'avaient fini aucun travail, sauf Draco qui s'était mis à peindre les murs de l'étage inférieur. Le bureau était enfin partie intégrante du couloir, illuminant celui-ci par la grande porte-fenêtre. Et il était presque impossible de s'apercevoir que ces deux pièces avaient un jour étaient séparées : mise à part la colonne qu'ils avaient dû créer magiquement pour empêcher le plafond de s'écrouler lorsque le mur porteur avait été atteint par un coup de marteau trop audacieux… Le chercheur était immensément fier de lui : du très bel ouvrage ! Mais il n'était pas le seul à être satisfait de lui-même : Ron avait bien entamé un très beau mur, même si Hermione avait discrètement glissé aux Serpentards avoir trouvé un moyen d'en élaborer un en deux secondes grâce à un sort. Ce qui avait fait ricaner tout le monde. Pansy avait fini de passer la troisième et dernière couche de peinture sur tout l'étage du haut, et mourrait d'envie de balancer le reste de peinture par-dessus la rambarde du balcon. Quant au groupe de la salle-de-bain, le sort de la médicomage avait fait des miracles. Même la cuve était parfaitement entrée grâce à un sort d'agrandissement particulièrement complexe. Du coup, la pièce était bien plus grande qu'elle l'avait été à l'origine, rendant Draco fou de joie et surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir l'utiliser et installer ses très nombreux produits de beauté. Il avait insisté pour que la Gryffondor en fasse de même pour le dressing. Il ne restait plus qu'à créer une porte dans un mur à moitié détruit, condamner la précédente entrée, et poser les carreaux choisis par Draco. Malheureusement, Harry se sentait rougir de honte en regardant les misérables bouts de bois qui s'étalaient à l'extérieur, même si Hermione lui avait assuré qu'il s'y était pris exactement comme il le fallait.

Draco invita tout le monde à manger, improvisant un pique-nique dans ce qui allait devenir son salon. Il avait tout prévu, et la glaciaire regorgeait de mets divers et variés pour un repas froid. Les discussions allaient bon train. Cependant, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Harry faisait tout son possible pour ne jamais le regarder, ni lui parler. Cela aurait pu paraître étrange pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas pour Draco. Ses relations avec les autres avaient changées de manière drastique. A présent, il en avait l'habitude. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'en être frustré.

Il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents vers l'Auror, tout en dégustant une tomate cerise enrobée de miel et de graines de sésame. Comment décoincer cette situation ? Il connaissait Blaise. Alors quand il l'avait vu paniquer, s'énerver, le désirer, et tempêter à nouveau intérieurement contre lui-même, il avait su exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Cela lui avait fait de la peine de voir que même celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-frère avait réagi comme tous les autres hommes. Il aurait pourtant du le savoir. Cette semi-divinité était une malédiction. Il apprenait à vivre avec, mais cela lui laissait un arrière-goût amer. Heureusement, il avait des amis formidables, et il n'avait fallu qu'une seule journée pour que la situation s'arrange. Mais avec les Gryffondors, comment faire ? Ron et Hermione avaient l'air de plutôt bien réagir, même si le rouquin avait eu quelques difficultés au début. Cependant, Harry semblait incapable de faire comme avant. Draco comprenait sa réaction : l'éviter comme la peste. C'était logique, il aurait peut-être fait comme lui à sa place... Cependant, la conclusion était que le blond avait envie de lui lancer la glaciaire dans la figure. Pourquoi l'éviter aujourd'hui alors qu'ils avaient eu l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre la veille ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Le blond voulait juste être ami avec tout le monde, était-ce trop demander ? Devait-il abandonner face à une réaction si infantile et primaire ? Etait-ce impossible de sympathiser avec le garçon qu'il avait détesté dès la première année ? Il ne le haïssait plus pourtant : il avait assez grandi et mûri pour comprendre à quel point ils avaient été idiots et puérils, autant l'un que l'autre. Le chercheur savait très bien que ce n'était pas le passé qui empêchait Harry de le regarder, c'était simplement son physique et ses hormones. Mais Merlin comme c'était rageant !

Hermione regardait son meilleur ami exécuter sa petite danse de "j'évite le plus possible l'objet de tous mes fantasmes" et ne pouvait qu'en être exaspérée. Il devait se retenir, bon sang ! Zabini avait l'air excédé par son petit jeu, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre ça s'ils voulaient avoir des réponses à leurs questions au sujet du livre sur les Horcruxes ! Mais la guerre avait eu cet effet sur le Survivant : il obéissait au moindre de ses désirs et à toutes ses pulsions. Puisqu'il avait frôlé la mort, il voulait vivre le plus possible. Et paradoxalement, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser son envie la plus chère et qu'il n'arrivait même pas à nommer. Tout l'ennuyait, rien ne parvenait à le sortir de sa routine. Mais avec le retour d'un Draco plus séduisant que toutes les beautés du monde, et l'apparition d'un mystérieux livre sur les Horcruxes, il aurait dû être exaucé ! Et le résultat énervait profondément la brune : Harry se montrait incapable d'interactions civiles avec le blond, et ne semblait avoir aucun plan pour questionner Zabini sur le grimoire. Super ! Hermione s'en arracherait les cheveux !

Il était presque une heure du matin quand Ron se leva pour commencer le défilé des "au revoir". Tous suivirent le mouvement et aucun ne s'attarda, trop éreintés pour penser à autre chose qu'à leur lit moelleux. Draco ferma doucement la porte de son appartement, pressé d'être au lendemain pour y revenir.

**[===]**

A la glaciaire à nouveau remplie par les soins du blond, s'ajoutèrent une belle quantité de cartons et de meubles démontés s'agglutinant dans le salon. Un immense canapé avec méridienne rouge en tissu pouvait à présent accueillir les travailleurs fatigués pendant leurs pauses. Aucun Serpentard ne toucha au précieux mur de Ron, et tous étaient occupés à l'étage inférieur pour terminer les travaux entamés. Theo avait simplement pris la peine d'enlever une lourde fenêtre du salon, et casser le mur en bas de celle-ci, afin de laisser la place à la future porte-fenêtre qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas comment installer. La veille, Hermione avait embarqué tous les ouvrages de constructions sorcières pour poursuivre sa documentation. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'elle trouve une astuce.

Pansy, à son grand damne, aidait Draco à peindre les murs du bureau et de la chambre. Elle grogna longtemps avant de se remettre à chanter pour évacuer sa frustration. Cette nuit-là, elle avait rêvé de peinture "crème velours mat aspect blanc irisé" qui l'engluait jusqu'à l'étouffer pendant que la voix de Theo lui assurait qu'elle devrait être heureuse de mourir dans ce produit de luxe. Après s'être réveillée en sursaut en sentant le liquide envahir ses organes internes, elle avait décidé de passer le reste de la nuit à regarder la télévision pour penser à autre chose. Mais quand une publicité pour l'émission "D&co" passa, elle avait hurlé de rage. Au bout de dix minutes, elle jeta le rouleau par la fenêtre, faisant violemment sursauter Draco, et se planta devant la porte bientôt condamnée de la salle-de-bain pour vociférer « _Je VEUX faire autre chose !_ ». Les trois garçons regardèrent leur amie pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir devant son air à la fois haineux et hanté. Il était effectivement temps qu'elle passe à autre chose... Blaise troqua alors sa place de carreleur avec celle de peintre.

En fin d'après-midi, peu de temps avant l'arrivée des trois autres ouvriers du dimanche, Blaise murait l'ancienne porte de la salle d'eau, Pansy posait les derniers carreaux sur le seul mur ainsi recouvert avec un perfectionnisme très féminin avant de s'attaquer à celui que terminait le noir, Theo régularisait les imperfections pour accueillir la future porte dans la chambre, et Draco peignait encore et toujours. La sonnette retentit, et le blond se précipita pour jouer son rôle d'hôte. Tous le suivirent : c'était l'heure de la pause Bièraubeurre !

Le propriétaire des lieux ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait cru. Il avait pensé que la nuit portait conseil, comme le disait le proverbe moldu, et que le brun allait faire quelques efforts. Mais le même manège que la veille se reproduisait : Harry l'évitait avec un acharnement plutôt impressionnant. Si jamais le blond avait le malheur de s'adresser directement à lui, l'Auror répondait aussitôt en incluant quelqu'un d'autre dans la conversation. C'était loin d'être subtil, mais fonctionnait plutôt bien. Et si tous regardaient de temps en temps le fuyard d'un air réprobateur, cela ne changea strictement rien à l'affaire.

Le dit froussard s'échappa assez vite sur le balcon pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Il devait fuir le blond pour tenter de ne plus mettre Zabini en colère, mais il voulait aussi tenter une nouvelle méthode d'édification ! Toute la journée, au bureau, il avait consulté les livres que lui avait conseillés Hermione sur la construction des escaliers magiquement. C'était assez complexe puisqu'il n'existait pas un unique sort pour cela, mais bien une multitude de formules à chaque étape. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tous les apprendre, mais il était impatient de mettre ses nouvelles connaissances à l'épreuve.

La médicomage, elle, se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ouverture nouvellement aménagée, et demanda à Draco de l'accompagner pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'il voulait vraiment comme porte-fenêtre. Elle avait très peu dormie afin de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'élaboration de portes de toutes sortes. A présent, elle connaissait tous les sortilèges par cœur. Il suffisait simplement d'avoir la matière première à disposition : les chutes de bois de Harry, le verre de l'ancienne fenêtre, et la ferraille qu'elle avait emmenées dans sa poche sous forme de clous, vis et boulons. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant qu'une sublime ouverture ouvragée éblouisse les spectateurs médusés. Elle comportait des sculptures florales type "art nouveau" qui s'intégraient parfaitement au style de l'immeuble et de l'appartement, toutes de chêne couleur miel. Les spectateurs restèrent comme des ronds de flanc, figés par la stupeur et l'émerveillement. Puis, Draco se jeta dans les bras de la brune en la remerciant chaleureusement. Celle-ci précisa qu'il suffisait à présent de « coller » l'escalier avec un sort « super-glu ». Passer de l'œuvre de maître au bricolage pour débutant fit ricaner le blond. Mais il s'en moquait tant que cela fonctionnait.

La brune alla vérifier que tout fonctionnait bien dans la salle-de-bain et ajouta quelques petits sorts nouvellement appris pour fignoler les détails. En autre, un robinet qui ne faisait couler aucune eau, ou celui de la baignoire qui créait un geyser sans aucune eau chaude. Elle corrigea ces « légères imperfections » discrètement, de façon à ce qu'aucun Serpentard ne voit qu'ils avaient omis « ces broutilles ». Dans le salon, elle égalisa la peinture, bâclée sur la fin. Sur le travail de Draco, elle n'eut rien à faire : le blond avait bien pris tout son temps pour perfectionner son ouvrage. Et dans le dressing, elle augmenta plus encore la taille de l'espace, après avoir minutieusement examiné les meubles prévus pour la pièce : ceux-ci ne seraient jamais rentrés sans son intervention… Puis, d'un coup de baguette adroit, elle positionna tous les lustres et luminaires dans chacune des différentes salles. Pas besoin de toucher aux fils électriques, elle avait appris un sort pour installer n'importe quelle lampe, même à un endroit où il n'y avait aucun câble. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à attendre la fin des autres chantiers pour mettre son grain de sel, et elle alla alors aider Harry sur le balcon.

Pendant que tous s'affairaient à l'intérieur, Hermione profita de son isolement avec son meilleur ami pour aborder le problème « Malfoy ». Et si elle pouvait, par la même occasion, motiver son ami pour interroger Zabini, elle n'aurait pas perdu sa journée. Cependant, celui-ci la reçut assez froidement, parfaitement conscient de ses intentions. Harry n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait été loin d'être fin dans sa façon de faire avec la créature de rêve. Et il se rendait compte de la stupidité de ses réactions qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à agir autrement. C'était plus fort que lui. Même en ayant le Langue-de-Plomb en tête et son futur interrogatoire qu'il devait faciliter le plus possible… Il devait absolument éviter le blond ! Car si jamais il se prenait à le regarder, c'était pour se plonger dans ses iris d'argent, se délecter de son corps voluptueux, contempler ses courbes sensuelles, admirer sa peau tentatrice, vénérer ses cheveux séraphiques, ou encore idolâtrer ses longues jambes érotiques… Et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était maladif. Il se répugnait tout seul, dans son coin, finissant par comparer l'ange à un succube venu tout droit des enfers pour le pervertir. Hermione n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort en mentionnant ses années de débauches… Il avait l'impression d'avoir replongé tout en souhaitant l'éviter. Il ne fallait pas mettre une telle créature sous le nez d'un nymphomane… Même s'il n'en était pas vraiment un, la simple présence de Draco le réduisait à un état similaire. Cela avait été une très mauvaise idée de proposer son aide… Particulièrement lorsque Harry se retrouvait devant ces bouts de bois, incapable d'assembler quoi que ce soit. Il était inutile et pitoyable ! Ron et Hermione parvenaient à se montrer utiles ! Pourquoi lui n'arrivait-il donc à rien ? Il avait envie de se jeter par-dessus le balcon…

La médicomage médita quelques temps, n'ayant encore échangé aucun mot avec son meilleur ami, pas même un « _je viens t'aider_ » qui aurait pourtant été salutaire. Elle l'observa sans chercher à s'en cacher, l'air grave. Comment lui parler quand il semblait vouloir balancer le moindre objet à disposition sur la première personne venue ? Harry, en bon Gryffondor, était un impulsif chronique. Mieux valait le prendre avec des pincettes. Elle savait que les Serpentards n'auraient pas pris de gants, eux. Surtout Blaise. Risquant alors de se manger de plein fouet les foudres du Héro de Guerre Mais ils se moquaient de ruiner une quelconque amitié. Pour la brune, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué…

- « Que penses-tu de ces petites soirées de maçonnerie ou menuiserie ? »

Harry releva précipitamment la tête et dévisagea son amie comme si elle avait parlé elfique. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, pensant à juste titre qu'elle voulait encore une fois lui faire la leçon au sujet d'un problème qu'il connaissait déjà trop bien.

- « Que c'est une sacrée connerie », finit-il par grommeler en se focalisant à nouveau sur la découpe d'une planche récalcitrante.

Il allait encore devoir la polir pour enlever toutes ces fibres qui dépassaient ! Il avait encore plein d'échardes dans les doigts, dont la plupart dataient déjà de la veille. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à scier proprement ? Que faisait-il de travers ? Comment les professionnels faisaient-ils pour que tout soit net et précis ? Si Harry tentait d'insister un peu sur un gros morceau rebelle, celui-ci s'arrachait en embarquant ses potes qui auraient du rester sagement le long du motif boisé. Il avait rendu quelques marches inutilisables de cette façon. Heureusement que le stock de matière première était énorme, sinon il aurait dû en acheter d'autres. Plus jamais, se promit-il !

- « Je ne te parle pas de nous improviser en ouvriers qualifiés pour des travaux qui nous dépassent totalement ! rétorqua impitoyablement la brune. Mais plutôt du fait que nous sommes tous ensemble, en train de rénover l'appartement de Draco Malfoy, avec des Serpentards. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? Il a suffit que Malfoy revienne pour qu'on fasse tous « ami-ami ». C'est bizarre, non ?

- On les a croisé, on a discuté, on a proposé poliment de les aider, et nous voilà. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, à part que c'était la pire bêtise au monde.

- Est-ce que nous aurions agi ainsi sans la présence de Draco ? persista la médicomage, tenace. Déjà, est-ce que Blaise serait venu nous parler à la librairie ? Je pense qu'il nous aurait à peine salués avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Pourquoi est-il venu discuter ?

- Pour m'emmerder, bougonna Harry. Parce qu'il sait comment je regarde Draco maintenant, et il aime bien me torturer.

- Il n'aime pas la façon dont tu le regardes, Harry. Alors pourquoi faire en sorte de vous mettre en contact ? Cela n'a aucun sens. »

L'Auror voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais se retrouva à court d'argument. Effectivement, pourquoi ? Etait-ce encore une espèce de manipulation étrange dont le but ne peut être saisi que par l'esprit tortueux et malsain d'un Serpentard ? Et puis, c'était vrai, comment avaient-ils tous fait pour être aussi cordiales envers les quatre vert et argent alors que Harry les insultait intérieurement ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, à bricoler avec des Serpentards, pour un Serpentard. Pire, pour Malfoy ! Le fait que ce dernier soit d'une beauté à couper le souffle n'était pas une réponse suffisante. Même les hormones en ébullition ne pouvaient pas, à elles seules, les avoir conduit ici. Parce que Hermione aurait réagi si elle avait senti l'embrouille et lui aurait remis les idées en place à coup de livres sur le crâne. Et Ron, qui avait l'air d'être moins sensible que lui aux charmes ensorcelants du blond, aurait également pu poser son _veto_. Mais non, ils avaient tous les trois courus vers cet appartement et travaillés avec le sourire. Et maintenant que sa meilleure amie lui exposait la situation, il ne pouvait que se rendre compte de son absurdité. Il avait du mal à supporter Theo et ses remarques désobligeantes, Pansy lui tapait sur le système, et Blaise le terrorisait ! Mais Draco…

- « Je vois sur ton visage que tu en arrives à la même conclusion que moi, termina la brune en hochant la tête. Draco semble calmer l'animosité de tout le monde par sa simple présence. Maintenant, est-ce parce qu'il se montre agréable et que nous avons mûris ? Ou bien…

- Tu crois que c'est un effet de la semi-divinité ? » compléta l'Auror, soudain très pâle.

La médicomage se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, l'air peinée. Harry était horrifié. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de la secouer comme un cocotier, pour qu'elle lui dise qu'elle plaisantait. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, lui donnant envie de régurgiter son déjeuner. Le seul avantage d'une telle révélation était qu'il ne pensait plus du tout à l'idiotie de ses actions et réactions. Mais cela avait pour conséquence un profond malaise qui menaçait de lui faire tourner de l'œil. Il avait réussi à oublier la maladie du blond, et elle lui sautait à nouveau à la figure. Ce n'était pas l'étrange manipulation inconsciente de l'androgyne, qui les avait presque obligés à les aider. Mais plutôt l'idée que cette beauté irréelle, qui semblait inonder son entourage de bienveillance et de bonté, était éphémère. Qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie mortelle et sournoise, prête à détruire son malheureux porteur en déchiquetant son cerveau.

- « Après, ce n'est peut-être pas ça, se crut obligée de préciser Hermione en voyant l'affolement s'inscrire sur le visage de son ami. Peut-être est-ce simplement sa bonne humeur perpétuelle qui nous a donné envie de l'aider.

- Cela n'explique pas pour Blaise, répliqua Harry, méfiant.

- Qui sait ? On ne sait pas du tout la relation qu'ils ont. Ils m'ont l'air d'être excessivement proches, tous les deux. Si il faut, Zabini voulait qu'on les aide, et c'est lui qui nous a manœuvrés en se servant de l'amabilité de son ami. Je veux simplement dire que c'est une possibilité parmi tant d'autres, et que cette situation est étrange. Ca serait bien de pouvoir l'éclaircir…

- Hermione, fit gravement Harry, l'air menaçant. Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de me manipuler, moi, pour que j'aille parler à Zabini ? »

La brune grimaça. Aïe… Elle n'était définitivement pas faite pour être une Serpentard. La ruse et la sournoiserie n'avait jamais été son fort, et en bonne Gryffondor mêlée de Serdaigle, elle préférait étaler sa science franchement et brutalement sans prévoir dix coups d'avance. Elle soupira en voyant l'expression réprobatrice de son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait cherché…

- « Tu m'as parlé de la maladie de Malfoy et mis très mal à l'aise pour que j'interroge Zabini ?! Et surtout sur un sujet qui n'a rien à voir ?!

- Ce n'était qu'un moyen pour t'aider à aborder Blaise, et…

- Laisse moi deviner, sourit méchamment le brun en lui coupant la parole. Tu as profité de la semi-divinité pour me rappeler la mort prochaine de celui sur qui je fantasme, dans le but de me faire réagir différemment avec lui.

- Harry, je… Oui, bon, c'est pas faux, râla Hermione. Mais tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai ! Je le pense vraiment ! Cette situation est étrange, et les réactions de chacun sont profondément perturbées par Malfoy. C'est un fait. Je voulais simplement faire d'une pierre deux coups… ou plutôt trois. »

L'Auror poussa un grognement colérique. La médicomage se tassa sur elle-même, un peu honteuse. C'était parti d'une bonne intention, pourtant… Elle ne pouvait que se donner des claques mentales : une phrase de trop ! Si elle n'avait pas prononcé la dernière phrase, Harry ne s'en serait pas rendu compte… ou s'en serait aperçu plus tard. Elle s'en mordait les doigts !

Draco s'était arrêté de peindre, fasciné par le théâtre qui se jouait à l'extérieur. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, et la jeune fille était de dos, mais il aurait mis sa main au chaudron que c'était important. Et à présent, Potter était en colère contre son amie qui se recroquevillait. Il devait reconnaître que son ennemi d'enfance avait toujours eu l'air dangereux quand il avait cette tête-là. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ce visage l'avait terrorisé. Il cachait ce sentiment comme il savait si bien le faire, avec tout l'art « _malfoyen_ » enseigné par son paternel. Le chercheur sourit, amusé en repensant à ses années à Poudlard et ses disputes incessantes avec le Survivant. Comme la fois où il avait volé le Rapeltout à Neville Londubat, lors de leur première année. Il avait été choqué de voir qu'un enfant élevé par des moldus pouvait si bien utiliser un balai, pour la toute première fois. Son regard, à ce moment-là, n'était pas aussi dangereux que depuis la guerre, mais le blond n'en avait pas mené large pour autant… Ou alors, lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus, lors du club de duel, en deuxième année. Là, c'était surtout le moment où il avait parlé fourchelangue qui lui avait fait manquer un battement au cœur. Ses yeux étaient devenus hypnotiques. Le regard de Harry Potter avait toujours était saisissant. Non pas pour la couleur de ses iris, mais pour l'intensité qui s'en dégageait. Ses émotions transparaissaient, on pouvait y lire comme dans un grimoire ouvert, et ses sentiments étaient toujours violents. Cela avait toujours passionné Draco. Et plus le temps passait, plus cette vivacité s'accentuait. Adulte et après la guerre, alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à une sorte de calme et de sagesse, le chercheur voyait plutôt une puissance encore inégalée. Le paroxysme de ce mystérieux pouvoir envoutant.

En pleine nostalgie, les yeux dans le vague et totalement pris par ce qu'il voyait à travers la vitre, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de repeindre ses lèvres avec le rouleau qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le goût finit par le faire grimacer et pousser un cri dégoûté. Les mains toutes autant enduites, il n'arriva qu'à s'en mettre plus sur le visage. Il pesta quelques secondes avant que Blaise n'arrive et se moque de lui. Le chevalier en armure vint à la rescousse de sa princesse avec un chiffon sale qu'il frotta vigoureusement sur Draco. La peau à présent rouge et irritée, le blond inaugura sa toute nouvelle salle-de-bain en allant s'asperger.

- « C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant plus doucement. C'est toi Pansy qui a pensé à poser les carreaux de cette façon ?

- C'est beau, hein ? répondit fièrement celle-ci en se relevant. Il reste encore deux rangées et ce sera fini. »

Chaque petits carrés étaient fixés en biais, de telle façon à ce qu'ils donnent l'impression d'être des losanges. Les différentes teintes sélectionnées par Draco étaient soigneusement placées pour dessiner plusieurs petits serpents ocre sur fond turquoise. De temps en temps, une petite fleur lilas s'ajoutait au motif.

- « On dirait du pixel art, comme dans un vieux jeu vidéo ! sourit Draco, emballé.

- Du quoi ? demanda Pansy, suspectant une mauvaise plaisanterie sur son dur labeur.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, coupa le blond. J'adore ! T'es un amour, Pansy ! C'est génial ! »

Rassurée et les chevilles enflant dangereusement, elle termina son ouvrage en sifflotant. Il avait intérêt à aimer ! Elle avait quand même pris la peine de casser quelques céramiques pour faire ces motifs !

Draco admira également le travail de ses amis sur la porte, celle-ci achetée toute prête, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers le balcon. Il bouda quelques secondes en remarquant qu'il avait raté la réconciliation, puisque les deux amis travaillaient sereinement sur l'escalier et les divers sorts pour sa construction. Après un soupir résigné, il monta tenir un peu compagnie au roux qui se trouvait isolé sur son mur.

Sans sa femme pour le rassurer, Ron n'était pas tranquille. Il pouvait sentir les douces effluves se dégager du bel ange blond, et il décida d'adopter la technique Potter : ne pas regarder ! Affreusement vexé, Draco se sentait l'âme d'un pestiféré. Il avait pourtant cru que cela se passait bien avec lui ! Force était de constater qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à sa peinture, qui séchait tranquillement en attendant sa dernière couche. En regardant par la fenêtre, il comprit qu'il n'y avait décidemment plus rien de passionnant à regarder. Il ouvrit alors sa toute nouvelle et magnifique porte-fenêtre pour rappeler sa présence.

- « Salut ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, faisant sursauter les deux Gryffondors concentrés.

- Fait attention, tu pourrais tomber ! ne put s'empêcher de prévenir Hermione, qui voyait le blond se pencher dangereusement.

- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? ignora le blond. Je peux vous amener de quoi grignoter, ou des Bièraubeurre si vous voulez ?

- Non, non, tout va bien.

- Vous pensez que ce sera faisable ? Cet escalier…

- Il faudra sans doute continuer un peu demain, mais oui. Je pense qu'on va s'en sortir avec quelques sorts.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous. Merci beaucoup !

- Comment Ron s'en sort ?

- Ca à l'air d'aller : il est tellement dans son travail qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup. »

Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le signaler. Et en voyant la crispation de Potter, il sut que le message était passé. Hermione prit un air exaspéré : elle aussi avait cru que son époux pouvait passer outre le physique du blond. Et s'il prenait exemple sur Harry, la situation ne risquait pas de s'arranger. Il allait sans doute falloir qu'elle parle elle-même avec Blaise et Theo pour comprendre comment ils avaient réussi à faire abstraction en tant qu'hommes. C'était exaspérant.

- « Je vais défaire quelques cartons en attendant que la peinture sèche en bas, » termina Draco avant de repartir en prenant bien soin de laisser la porte ouverte.

Harry n'avait pu proférer aucun son. Sa gorge s'était asséchée soudainement et ses membres avaient été pris de fourmillements. Les rayons du soleil couchant avaient été comme happés par l'ange blond, l'enveloppant d'une lumière dorée quasi-féérique. Sa longue chevelure blanche, détachée pour sa petite pause improvisée, avait flotté dans la douce brise, et avait brillé plus fort qu'une pleine lune dans la nuit noire. Sa peau avait paru translucide et auréolé, transformant cet être pourtant presque humain en une créature fantasmagorique. Harry n'avait même pas osé descendre son regard vers les longues jambes fines pourtant si attrayantes, de peur qu'il n'ait une crise cardiaque. Car son cœur n'avait jamais manqué autant de battements. Il aurait vu des ailes lui pousser dans le dos qu'il n'aurait pas été plus surpris. Mais il s'était fait violence, et même s'il n'avait rien pu dire, il avait grand ouvert ses esgourdes. Alors quand il avait entendu que Ron faisait comme lui et ignorait le blond, il décida de se reprendre. Comment voulait-il draguer et mettre dans son lit une telle beauté s'il persistait à faire comme si elle n'existait pas ? Parce que même s'il voulait mettre Zabini dans les meilleures dispositions possibles pour l'interroger, il n'avait pas pour autant abandonné l'idée séduire Draco. Restait à savoir comment garder le contrôle de lui-même pour appliquer son plan subtilement, sans éveiller les soupçons et la colère du noir.

Tout à coup, il vit ce dernier le regarder à travers la fenêtre, depuis l'ancienne porte enfin murée. Il devait vite mettre en place une stratégie pour être libre charmer sa cible sans perdre la possibilité d'avoir une seule réponse à ses questions. Non seulement pour le livre des Horcruxes, mais également pour comprendre comme ils en étaient tous arrivés là, à s'improviser ouvriers professionnels dans le bâtiment alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun compétence. Il lui fit alors son plus beau sourire, faisant se froncer les sourcils du Langue-de-Plomb. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée puisqu'il venait d'éveiller la suspicion de Zabini… Mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Et Harry eut soudain une idée. Pourquoi ne pas être tout simplement lui-même : un mélange Gryffondor et Serpentard !

Draco sifflotait gaiement en montant ses étagères bon marché. Même s'il savait avoir des goûts de luxe, il ne voyait pas non plus l'intérêt de n'acheter que ces produits-là. Souvent, il se contentait des bas prix, à l'unique condition qu'ils répondent à ces critères d'esthétisme. Dès le premier meuble installé contre un mur, il ouvrit immédiatement l'un de ses très nombreux cartons de livres pour la remplir. Il mélangeait ouvrages sorciers et moldus, préférant trier par catégorie et noms d'auteur.

Du coin de l'œil, Ron le regardait faire. Malgré le fait que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il savait, il restait intrigué par le nouveau Draco si beau et si agréable. Comment ne pas l'être ? Pendant sept ans il avait eu à faire à un insupportable gamin pourri gâté qui s'était donné comme unique objectif dans la vie de les emmerder le plus possible. Et à présent, celui qu'il avait du mal à considérer comme le même gosse de riche souriait et travaillait avec bonne humeur à la manière moldue, dans un corps d'une beauté irréelle. Même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une réalité, son cerveau n'arrivait toujours pas à enregistrer cette information. Alors il ne pouvait que l'observer en attendant une illumination qui lui permettrait d'accepter ces faits.

- « Ton ciment sèche… »

Le roux sursauta violemment. Zabini était penché vers lui, les mains dans le dos, les sourcils haussés et un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Ce type était un véritable démon aux yeux de l'Auror. Comme beaucoup de Langues-de-Plomb, il était impossible de l'interroger sur quoi que ce soit, ou de discuter calmement, sans que celui-ci ne lui offre un air condescendant voulant dire « _mon pauvre petit, je sais des choses que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer_ », ou encore « _si je te dis, je devrais te tuer ensuite_ », si ce n'était pas un simple « _tu peux pas test_ ». Insupportable. Mais le noir, lui, savait instaurer un sentiment de panique incompréhensible d'un simple regard. Effrayant !

Ron se souvenait encore la première fois qu'il lui avait posé une question, pourtant anodine. Ses collègues l'avaient déjà prévenu à de très nombreuses reprises : ne jamais adresser la parole à ce fou furieux d'apparence si calme, même si cela était nécessaire. Mais le rouquin avait gardé l'image de l'élève studieux à Poudlard, qui protégeait ses amis et pouvait sourire d'une manière si douce. Alors quand il l'avait vu à la cafétéria du Ministère, il avait eu l'envie idiote d'aller papoter. Quelle énorme bêtise ! A peine avait-il poliment demandé « _Quoi de neuf ?_ » que Zabini lui avait jeté « le Regard ». Celui dont tout le monde parlait. Celui qui avait créé une légende dans les bureaux. Celui que tous redoutait. Celui qui statufiait et faisait monter une terrible angoisse. La puissance d'un Détraqueur à l'état pur. Ron en avait lâché son gobelet de café brûlant et était parti précipitamment dans un petit couinement pathétique. C'était la première fois, depuis cet épisode honteux, qu'il se trouvait seul à seul avec cet être démoniaque. Il déglutit difficilement, et s'occupa en grattant le ciment sec pour gagner du temps.

- « Pas mal ton mur, dit ensuite Blaise, faisant à nouveau sursauter le roux qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à un compliment. N'oublie pas l'ouverture que voudrait Draco pour faire un bar.

- Non, non, c'était prévu, répondit très vite Ron, mal à l'aise. Mais j'aimerais bien faire un arrondi, et je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

- Tu vas trouver. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on soit déçu, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Auror pâlit brusquement. La menace sous-entendue était si visible, surtout avec le regard froid du Serpentard, qu'il ne pouvait la manquer. Il ne put que hocher misérablement la tête, la gorge soudain nouée. Blaise ricanait intérieurement. Faire frissonner d'effroi les petits Aurors avait toujours été un jeu très divertissant pour lui. Il n'avait donc pas pu s'en empêcher. Il n'y avait que Harry qu'il avait du mal à perturber, même si à certains moments il sentait ne pas en être bien loin. Cependant, le sourire que celui-ci lui avait lancé, à l'étage inférieur, le faisait grimacer. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Et si Potter s'était cru malin de lui signaler ce fait avec son petit sourire, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil très profond : maintenant, il était sur ses gardes.

- « Tu ne veux pas plutôt monter les autres meubles pour voir comment tu vas arranger ton salon avant de les remplir ? demanda Blaise à son meilleur ami en se dirigeant vers lui. Sinon, ça sera plus compliqué pour les déplacer…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Draco en souriant. Je sais exactement où mettre quoi.

- T'as mesuré ? » insista le noir, suspicieux.

Un sourire angélique lui confirma que non, le blond n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire. Il soupira et se chargea de monter une autre étagère.

- « Tu as fini de murer la porte, en bas ?

- Oui, et je l'ai bien recouverte de plâtre et de peinture, comme tu voulais. Pansy se charge de carreler de l'autre côté. Theo s'acharne sur la porte, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'aider.

- Tu es cruel, s'amusa Draco en reprenant d'autres livres dans un carton. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à racheter une nouvelle porte s'il me la casse en s'énervant.

- Tu es suffisamment riche pour t'en moquer, rétorqua Blaise en appuyant de tout son poids sur une planche de bois pour l'emboîter dans une autre. Tu veux juste te divertir en nous regardant nous disputer.

- Je n'y peux rien, il est le seul à te faire sortir de tes gonds, et c'est tellement drôle.

- C'est parce que ça te manque de ne plus avoir quelqu'un qui t'énerve tout le temps, répliqua sournoisement Blaise en lui jetant un regard de côté. Potter n'est plus cette personne apparemment.

- Que tu crois ! s'offusqua Draco, piqué au vif. Tu as vu comment il m'ignore ? Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Et ça a effectivement tendance à m'exaspérer. Mais je ne peux pas lui crier dessus, il est déjà bien gentil de venir nous aider avec ses amis… »

Ron tendit l'oreille à s'en tordre le cou. Les deux amis parlaient comme s'il n'était pas là, et il n'était pas idiot au point de penser qu'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Visiblement, Draco voulait qu'il sache que les actions de Harry l'irritait beaucoup. Le roux se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir agi de la même façon un peu plus tôt. Il se douta alors que la pique lui était destinée… Il allait falloir qu'il s'excuse…

Un hurlement rauque venant de l'extérieur les fit tous sursauter et se précipiter vers la porte fenêtre ouverte. Harry donnait un coup de pied aux planches de bois qui dégringolèrent, pendant que Hermione cherchait à le calmer. L'escalier en court de construction venait de s'effondrer, cassant certaines planches découpées au passage. Draco n'attendit pas avant de se précipiter vers l'étage inférieur pour sortir sur le balcon. Il rejoignit la jeune médicomage pour tenter d'apaiser le brun en rage. Mais il avait beau répéter que ce n'était pas grave du tout, l'Auror ne voulait rien entendre. Il était dans un tel état de crise de nerf qu'il en était totalement fermé à la moindre parole. Alors le blond le prit dans ses bras. Quelques instants fugaces seulement, mais ce fût suffisant pour que Harry se fige. Blaise, un peu plus haut, grogna. Draco se détacha une fois qu'il fût certain que le brun n'allait plus s'emporter. Pour la première fois, le blond était content de sa nouvelle condition qui mettait à mal la libido des hommes. Il fallait bien que ça serve à quelque chose. Harry, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu le corps de Malfoy tout contre le sien. Il était plus rouge qu'un Révélateur, avait le cœur emballé, et le cerveau comprimé.

- « Vous allez nous expliquer maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? gronda Blaise qui les avait rejoint sur le balcon avec Ron, Pansy et Theo.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Hermione, un peu affolée. Enfin… C'est-à-dire que l'escalier est fichu mais… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas de la faute de Harry, c'est plutôt la mienne… j'ai… J'ai dû rater un sort, je ne sais pas lequel… termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je suis désolée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Draco en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous finissions tous les travaux dans les temps. C'est déjà un miracle que nous ayons pu en faire autant. Ne vous mettez donc pas dans des états pareils, ce n'est pas grave du tout.

- Je m'en veux quand même… je…

- Ca va, Hermione, tout va bien, intervint enfin Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je me suis un peu trop investi et acharné sur ce machin, alors ça m'a énervé. Mais ce n'était pas contre toi du tout, on ne sait même pas si c'est à cause d'un de tes sorts. Désolé de vous avoir tous dérangés pour si peu. Je vais m'y remettre.

- On va tous s'y mettre ! s'exclama joyeusement Draco. On va vous aider à…

- Non, coupa le brun, encore un peu énervé de son échec. Je tiens à le faire tout seul. Prenez ça comme un caprice dû à une fierté mal placée, termina-t-il en grimaçant un sourire crispé qui se voulait ironique.

- Parfait ! fit Blaise, qui commençait à être exaspéré par l'attitude colérique et un peu trop Gryffondor du brun. Dans ce cas, retournons à nos occupations. »

Il alla prendre Draco par la main et remonta dans le salon avec lui. Interloqué, le blond ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Son meilleur ami était bien trop protecteur envers lui, et il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier qu'il ait pris Potter dans ses bras… Le blond fit la moue en y repensant. Il n'avait pas accepté son aide… Il n'aurait pas dû en être surpris, ni même se sentir offensé. Pourtant, cela l'avait touché. Il voulait bien s'entendre avec tout le monde, montrer qui il était vraiment, et finir sa vie en s'étant lié d'amitié avec tous. Et il voulait que ces soirées bricolage se passent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cet épisode semblait compromettre ses plans. Cela l'embêtait beaucoup.

Pansy et Theo retournèrent finir la salle-de-bain à reculons. Déjà parce qu'ils en avaient marre, mais aussi parce que l'événement les avait intrigués… Potter avait eu un coup de sang, Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras, et Blaise bouillait.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, Theo ? demanda Pansy en contemplant un morceau de faïence, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Que Draco veut un peu trop se rapprocher de Potter, répondit le châtain en ponçant la porte.

- Et que c'en est louche, oui… C'est bien mon avis aussi.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est louche ou pas… fit pensivement l'écrivain en arrêtant son ouvrage. Après tout, Draco nous a bien dit vouloir renouer avec tout le monde, même devenir ami avec des Gryffondors.

- Et Potter était son ennemi juré depuis la première année, termina la brune. Normal qu'il s'attache à lui plus particulièrement. Cependant, de là à le prendre dans ses bras…

- Il faisait sa petite crise et il fallait le calmer. Ca a plutôt bien marché…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réflexion ni l'effet que je juge ainsi, mais plutôt le réflexe. A sa place, je lui aurais plutôt donné une baffe.

- Et tu l'aurais énervé encore plus.

- Si je l'avais pris dans mes bras, cela aurait eu le même résultat.

- Est-ce que tu sous-entends qu'il voudrait… plus qu'être ami ? Alors qu'il est malade ? s'insurgea Theo et se tournant vers son amie.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! s'empressa de dire Pansy en partant s'accroupir près de lui. Je sais très bien que Draco ne chercherait jamais à faire une chose pareille alors que… alors qu'il… Mais reconnais que c'est tout de même étrange ! »

Sur le balcon, Harry et Hermione reprenaient leur calcul pour comprendre ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné. Ce fût la médicomage qui trouva : les grosses planches épaisses qui servaient à fixer les marches n'avaient pas été assez solides. Alors quand ils avaient testé les marches en grimpant dessus, arrivé vers son milieu, le poids de l'Auror avait fait céder l'escalier et les planches ont été détruites. Il s'était fait très mal en cognant ses orteils et ses tibias contre le côté anguleux des marches qui s'effondraient, et cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa colère. C'était en observant les dégâts sur l'un de ces deux supports qu'elle remarqua leur composition. Ce n'était pas du bois brut, mais du simple contre-plaqué. Ils n'avaient même pas regardé si le matériau était bon, même en le découpant… Harry, sur les nerfs, se dirigea au pas de charge vers la salle-de-bain.

- « Qui a acheté le bois ! tempêta-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux Serpentards en pleine conversation.

- De quoi tu parles, Potter ? fit Theo, fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

- Vous nous demandez de faire un escalier avec du bois qui n'est, de toute évidence, pas fait pour cet usage ! Alors quel est l'imbécile qui l'a choisi ?

- Draco, répondit simplement Pansy, curieuse de voir quel allait être la réaction du brun.

- Qu… Quoi ? bredouilla Harry, se voyant très mal crier sur le beau blond.

- C'est Draco qui a choisi et acheté les planches, précisa Pansy. Soyons franc, c'est la couleur du bois qui l'a décidé, et il ne s'est pas renseigné pour savoir si construire un escalier avec était possible. Il ne s'y connait pas du tout et s'en moque. Mais tu devrais être content Potter, ça veut dire que ce n'était pas de ta faute, ni de celle de ta pote.

- Ce n'est pas… Là n'est pas la question ! C'est juste que…

- On te demande de faire un truc qui n'est pas dans tes cordes, avec les mauvais matériaux, intervint Theo. Oui, Potter. Que crois-tu que nous soyons tous en train de faire ici ? Draco a dû détruire un mur avec un petit marteau à peine suffisant pour enfoncer des clous. Blaise a dû condamner la porte avec les pierres du mur de l'étage, et s'empêtrer avec le plâtre pour régulariser la surface. Les carreaux dont s'occupe Pansy sont tous de différentes tailles et de différents matériaux. La peinture hors de prix était un enfer à étaler, elle était prévue pour créer des irrégularités alors que Draco la voulait bien lisse. On n'avait absolument aucun outil pour changer les canalisations. Et j'ai dû improviser un encadrement pour cette saleté de porte, parce qu'on n'avait pas pensé à ça. Sans parler de cette porte-fenêtre que Hermione a réussi à fabriquer. On vous avait prévenu dès le premier jour.

- Ca aurait pu être dangereux… fit Harry, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire pour justifier sa colère.

- Comme tout ce que nous entreprenons, soupira Pansy. Merlin, le plafond a failli nous tomber sur la tête à cause de Draco ! Le mur du bureau était porteur ! Heureusement qu'il s'en est rendu compte avant la catastrophe et a réussi à jeter un sort pour consolider et construire une colonne !

- Il va falloir acheter du vrai bois cette fois-ci, souffla Harry, abandonnant. Les magasins ne sont pas encore fermés à cette heure-ci. Je vais y aller.

- Où ça se trouve alors, du vrai bois ? demanda Pansy, curieuse. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix là où on a été.

- Où vous avez été ? questionna Harry, intrigué.

- Bin un magasin de bricolage moldu », répondit Theo.

L'Auror leva les yeux au ciel, dépité. Il était plus qu'évident que les planches n'étaient pas faites pour la construction ! Comment quatre Serpentards avaient-ils pu se tromper à ce point ?! Ils n'étaient pas très au fait de ce que peuvent vendre les boutiques moldues, certes, et ils ne s'y connaissaient pas du tout en bricolage… Mais tout de même ! Et surtout, pourquoi lui, qui avait l'air d'en savoir un peu plus que les autres, n'avait posé aucune question ni rien remarqué ?! C'était aberrant !

Hermione attendait un peu plus loin, voyant qu'il se calmait petit à petit. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et grimpa les marches vers l'étage supérieur. Blaise et Draco étaient au milieu du montage de deux meubles différents, et se retournèrent à leur arrivée. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant. Son regard avait pris cette intensité que lui conféraient l'assurance et la volonté. Il l'avait souvent quand il devait faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et le chercheur avait peur d'être la source de son mécontentement… Le noir, lui, le foudroyait du regard. Ron sembla s'immobiliser en les suivant des yeux, une main figée en train d'appliquer du ciment à la truelle, l'autre tenant un morceau de calcaire. Il avait plutôt bien avancé, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à réaliser l'arrondi de l'ouverture. Le brun se dirigea vers le propriétaire des lieux qui affichait un air timide, se demandant s'il était encore dans une colère noire ou s'il s'était un peu apaisé depuis. Mais il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant qu'ils devaient aller racheter du bois tous les deux, avec Hermione.

- « Il en reste pas mal sur la terrasse, Potter, signala Zabini, peu amène. Ne me dis pas que tu fais ton petit caprice et rejette toute la faute sur les planches ?

- Je ne rejette rien du tout, rétorqua Harry sur le même ton. Le bois est effectivement trop fragile pour construire quoi que ce soit avec : c'est du contre-plaqué. »

Draco inspira d'un coup en mettant la main devant sa bouche.

- « Oh non ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention, bredouilla le blond, honteux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était un peu le cas pour tous les travaux. Aucun d'entre nous n'est constructeur, alors c'est plutôt normal en fait. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche d'y aller avant la fermeture des boutiques. »

Draco se précipita alors vers son sac, posé près du canapé.

Une heure plus tard, ils revinrent tous les trois à l'appartement, les mains chargées de planches miniaturisées. Même de cette taille, elles n'avaient visiblement rien à voir avec les précédentes : très épaisses, elles avaient un aspect plus rustique et de meilleure qualité. Sans compter qu'elles étaient nettement plus lourdes. Mais si Hermione avait pensé pouvoir faire se parler les deux garçons en s'éloignant un peu, elle fût très déçue. En effet, Harry s'était enfermé dans le mutisme tout le long de leur escapade, ne posant qu'une simple question à la menuiserie sorcière la plus proche : « _Quel couleur de bois tu veux ?_ ». Et Draco avait murmuré sa réponse, affreusement mal à l'aise. Exaspérant ! Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Harry pensait se montrer adulte, sûr de lui, et une personne sur qui on pouvait se reposer… Uniquement parce qu'il en savait un peu plus sur la construction. Il se croyait viril et ténébreux, alors que pour Hermione, il semblait juste faire un caprice.

Pansy et Theo avaient terminé leur tâche dans la salle d'eau, et étaient à présent dans le salon pour monter les autres meubles de la pièce. Ron avait bien entamé l'arc du bar, et Blaise commençait à déplacer les autres étagères, penderies et tables à l'étage inférieur. Ce dernier vint les aider sur le balcon, pendant que Draco passait la dernière couche de peinture.

- « Toujours pas calmé, Potter ? attaqua sans préambule le Langue-de-Plomb en ponçant une planche.

- Si, mais ça ira mieux quand ce foutu escalier sera en place, grogna l'Auror en coupant une autre, déçu de voir que sa viril attitude n'était évidente que pour lui.

- Tu nous pollues avec ta mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à t'en soucier.

- Draco, si. Et son bien-être est ma priorité. »

Le brun lui jeta un regard mauvais dont le noir n'avait cure. La brune, en notant de nouveaux calculs plus précis, tendit l'oreille. Elle n'allait pas intervenir. Elle ne le devait pas. De toute façon, elle se sentait bien trop gênée entre ces deux ennemis. Elle pinça les lèvres, agacée. Si seulement ils pouvaient être un peu plus diplomates !

- « Si je comprend bien, reprit Harry après un court silence. Si je fais la tête, Malfoy ne va pas bien, et ça t'énerve.

- Exact, fit Blaise qui stoppa son mouvement et fronçait les sourcils, commençant à saisir où l'Auror voulait en venir.

- Et si je te disais que je ne ferais plus la gueule si tu répondais à quelques questions ? sourit sournoisement le brun.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, Potter, gronda le Langue-de-Plomb, l'air menaçant. Tu risquerais de le regretter.

- Je risquerais surtout de regretter de ne pas avoir profité de cette opportunité. Imagine la légende que je peux devenir : après « _le Survivant_ », je serais « _celui-qui-a-fait-parler-la-terreur-du-Ministère_ ». Tentant, non ? »

Hermione retint son souffle. C'était plutôt bien joué, en un sens. Mais une attaque frontale aussi directe pouvait se retourner tout aussi violemment contre soi ! Surtout quand il s'agissait de Zabini ! Décidemment, Harry ne changerait jamais… De son côté, Blaise observa l'Auror qui souriait d'un air triomphal. S'il pensait l'avoir mis au pied du mur, il se trompait lourdement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un air mauvais. Voyons voir jusqu'où le Gryffondor pouvait aller…

- « Très bien, Potter, s'amusa-t-il. Mais j'établirais moi-même les règles de ce petit marché : tu as droit à trois questions, et aucune concernant le boulot. Et j'ai naturellement le droit de me taire.

- Pourquoi devrais-tu poser des conditions ?

- Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait. Après tout, tu n'as dis que « _quelques questions_ », je ne fais que préciser.

- D'accord, dit lentement Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Alors puisqu'on joue à celui qui parle le premier, je tiens à signaler que j'ai dit «_ si tu réponds à quelques questions _». Le mot clef étant le verbe « _répondre_ ». Par conséquent, j'ai droit à trois « _réponses_ », et non « _questions_ ». Sans compter que nous parlons aussi de la vérité. Cela va de soi.

- Le métier d'Auror t'aurait donc appris la subtilité, Potter ? ricana Zabini. Auparavant, jamais tu n'aurais saisi la nuance de mon petit règlement.

- Il faudrait être un âne pour ne pas avoir compris qu'en ayant le droit à un _veto_, tu n'aurais strictement rien dit du tout. Sans parler de la possibilité de mensonges. »

Les yeux de Hermione passèrent d'un adversaire à l'autre, excitée malgré elle de la tournure des événements. Harry avait su tourner la situation à son avantage, que cela soit son coup de gueule d'un peu plus tôt que cette petite joute verbale. Elle aurait dû lui faire confiance au lieu d'essayer de lui faire la leçon. Il n'était plus le gamin irréfléchi qu'elle avait rencontré à 11 ans. Il avait beaucoup appris avec la guerre et sa vie professionnelle. Il était d'ailleurs de ceux qui avaient le plus haut taux de réussite lors des interrogatoires.

Blaise plissa les yeux, son sourire toujours en place. Lentement, il acquiesça sans quitter le brun des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec l'Auror, entretenant une antipathie viscérale pour tous ceux de son espèce : Gryffondors et Aurors. Les deux mélangés ne pouvaient être qu'exécrables. Pourtant, il sentait un côté Serpentard ressurgir des tréfonds de la morale, des idéaux et de la conscience des rouge et or. Et cela lui plut beaucoup.

- « Première question, fit Harry sans attendre. Pourquoi nous avoir entraînés ici pour vous aider ? »

Zabini écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question.

- « Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux. Tu donnes la réponse dans ta question : pour nous aider. Tu vois bien l'énorme chantier que c'est. Si je peux embarquer le plus de monde possible dans cette galère, ça m'arrange.

- Dans ce cas tu aurais engagé des ouvriers qualifiés. Et même si Malfoy ne voulait pas, tu l'aurais raisonné. Tu ne nous aimes pas, Zabini. Tu hais les Aurors et ne veux aucun contact avec eux. Surtout moi. Et plus particulièrement depuis que ton meilleur ami est revenu. Tu détestes la façon dont je le regarde. Tu sais que je le désire, et tu ne supportes pas ça. Pourtant, c'est toi qui nous as abordés chez Fleury & Bott. C'est toi qui as engagé la conversation qui a permis notre venue ici. Tu n'avais pas pu prévoir ma proposition à Malfoy d'aller dans son ancien manoir, mais il était plus qu'évident que nous allions proposer notre aide. C'était la moindre des politesses, surtout quand vous n'arrêtiez pas de parler de tous ces travaux à faire. C'était d'ailleurs un peu louche cette insistance. Alors je répète ma question : pourquoi nous avoir entraînés ici ? »

Zabini jeta un coup d'œil vers la femme de Weasley. Elle écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention sans chercher à s'en cacher. Et pour le Langue-de-Plomb, il était si évident que c'était elle qui lui avait soufflé ces déductions à l'oreille. Potter, même entraîné aux entourloupes de toutes sortes, n'aurait jamais pu se poser cette question. Et effectivement, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais pourtant, ce n'avait pas du tout été une manigance. Il avait juste agi « _de telle façon à…_ » sans chercher à élaborer une stratégie et dissimuler les indices. Et la réponse lui semblait si évidente qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter gâche une de ses précieuses questions durement gagnées pour ça.

- « Et bien… tout simplement pour Draco, répondit-il en affichant clairement la tête du type qui ne comprend pas pourquoi on se pose une telle question.

- Pour Draco ? fit le brun, incrédule. Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir avec une entourloupe ou quoi ?

- Non, c'est réellement pour Draco que j'ai fait tout ça. Et cela n'avait rien d'un plan soigneusement monté pour vous faire tourner en bourrique. Oui, je vous ai accosté pour que vous proposiez votre aide, rien de plus. Déjà parce que le boulot était trop énorme pour nous quatre seulement, mais aussi parce que je savais que cela ferait plaisir à Draco.

- Lui faire plaisir ? murmura la brune, pensive.

- Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? commença à s'énerver Blaise. Mais enfin vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il est gentil, agréable, toujours souriant et aimable ? Qu'il rit pour un rien, se montre attentionné et serviable, ou cherche toujours à engager la conversation ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, hésita la médicomage en s'approchant d'eux. Mais quel est le rapport avec…

- Il va mourir, coupa abruptement le Serpentard, figeant ses deux interlocuteurs aussi efficacement qu'un coup de massue sur la tête. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à sa place ? S'il y avait bien deux personnes pour comprendre c'était bien vous : celui qui a failli mourir et la médicomage qui traite sa maladie ! Et puis, il te l'a bien dit Potter, le premier jour. Il veut reprendre contact avec tout le monde. Et pas pour des règlements de compte, ça me parait évident. Il voudrait être ami avec tous, connaître ceux qu'il n'a jamais pu croiser, se réconcilier avec son passé, vivre une belle fin de vie sans regret. Alors j'ai simplement profité de votre présence à la librairie pour lui donner un coup de pouce. Seulement, tu ne facilites pas les choses, Potter. Tu l'ignores ou tu piques une crise ! Et ça me fout encore plus en rogne que ton pseudo désir de mâle en manque ! »

Cette tirade coupa le souffle aux deux accusés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une réponse si… simple. Et dramatique. Trop habitués aux événements et intrigues tortueuses, ils en avaient oublié que lorsqu'on entend des sabots, on doit d'abord penser à un cheval avant le zèbre. C'était tellement logique… et si triste. Mais les plus honteux étaient sans conteste Harry et ses hormones. Mais celui-ci se reprit, bien décidé à se justifier.

- « Pour le coup de sang de tout à l'heure, je reconnais détester ce trait de caractère chez moi, mais refuse de m'en excuser. Malfoy veut apprendre à me connaître et devenir mon ami, non ? Alors autant que je me comporte tel que je suis ! Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Mon caractère sanguin ne peut pas être mis de côté uniquement parce que ça vous arrange.

- Ca ne t'empêche pas de faire des efforts, grogna Blaise.

- Quant à ma libido… continua le brun, faisant volontairement abstraction de l'intervention du Langue-de-Plomb. Ca nous fait arriver à ma deuxième question : Comment es-tu parvenu à ignorer la beauté incroyable de ton ami pour agir normalement avec lui ? Ca me dépasse complètement… »

Cette nouvelle interrogation interloqua encore Zabini tout en faisant monter en lui le grondement sourd d'un orage. Il était sérieux ?

- « Potter, commença calmement le noir en arborant un air qu'il aurait pris devant un enfant stupide et particulièrement têtu. Es-tu conscient que tu n'as que trois questions ? Veux-tu sérieusement gaspiller celle-ci pour me demander de t'apprendre quelque chose que je t'aurais volontiers inculqué à coup de torgnoles dans la face ?

- Si ça peut m'éviter quelques coups… éluda l'Auror.

- Très bien… Si c'est ton choix… fit-il doucement. Je ne suis simplement pas un animal en rut ! » hurla-t-il ensuite, faisant se boucher les oreilles des deux auditeurs.

A l'intérieur, Draco se ratatina. Il avait suivi toute la conversation en ayant délibérément entrouvert la porte. Ce la l'avait touché que les deux premières questions si durement acquises le concernaient. Particulièrement lorsqu'on savait à quel point il était difficile d'extorquer la moindre information au meilleur fonctionnaire du Département des Mystères. Même si la deuxième l'avait un peu énervé… Tous ses collègues, ou presque, et ses amis avaient réussi à passer outre sa transformation. Pourquoi Potter n'y arrivait-il donc pas ? Certes, cela ne faisait que quelques jours seulement, cependant il ne pensait pas que cela soit si insurmontable. Si ? Peut-être avec l'habitude, mais… Non, cela le faisait lentement bouillir intérieurement. Draco en avait marre. Jamais il n'aurait songé que celui qui l'avait tant détesté par le passé, le Héro des Sorciers d'Angleterre, puisse être autant obnubilé par le physique d'un ancien Mangemort portant encore la Marque, aussi beau et désirable soit-il. C'était un comble !

- « Je ne cache pas que cela a été difficile et que je suis également passé par le stade « _je veux coucher avec cette merveille_ ». Mais je sais me contrôler, bon sang ! Je me suis martelé le crâne qu'il était mon meilleur ami et qu'il vivait une tragédie horrible ! Il était hors de question que je cède à des pulsions purement bestiales ! Non seulement pour lui, mais également pour moi. Je ne suis pas une bête, j'ai une conscience et une morale, je suis un homme, un être humain. Il était inconcevable que je me laisse aller de cette manière. Il n'y a pas de formule magique ou de potion secrète, Potter. C'est uniquement un dilemme humain récurrent, mais exacerbé dans ce cas de figure : la lutte entre l'envie et la raison, ou plutôt le désir et le respect de son prochain. Parce qu'en agissant ainsi, tu ne fais preuve d'aucune civilité envers Draco. Ne pense surtout pas que tu es un cas isolé, tu n'as simplement aucune retenue. »

Draco avait envie de crier « _Bien dit, Blaise !_ », mais se contint. Il ne pouvait que prier à présent pour que le brun cogite. Il avait envie de siffloter et se dandiner de plaisir. Et ce fût donc avec bonne humeur qu'il s'attaqua au dernier mur du bureau, même si son bras le lançait douloureusement à force de tenir et appuyer le rouleau de peinture sur les surfaces planes.

Harry sentait un feu de colère lui déchirer les entrailles, de même que la glace de la honte emprisonner son cerveau. Cependant, c'était l'occasion de montrer que, si, il avait de la retenue ! Il serra alors les poings à s'en faire mal aux doigts, ses os le lançant horriblement, les nerfs se tendant sous l'effort. Cela avait au moins le mérite de détourner son attention de ses émotions. Une fois avoir pris une grande inspiration discrète, il se craqua lentement chaque articulation pour les soulager.

- « Ta dernière question ? proposa Blaise, condescendant et suffisant, très fier de son petit effet.

- Que sais-tu à propos du livre sur les Horcruxes, son auteur et l'homme qui est allé le vendre chez Grotty ? »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Zabini n'était plus étonné : c'était le sujet qu'il attendait depuis le début. Alors il reprit une planche, la mesura, et inscrivit au crayon à papier l'endroit de la découpe. Puis, il en prit une autre, et répondit en renouvelant l'opération.

- « C'est professionnel, cela est donc contraire à nos règles préétablies.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu peux me dire sans pour autant compromettre ton statut de Langue-de-Plomb ? Un indice, une précision, un détail… ? Tout ce que tu peux me révéler. »

Blaise leva alors les yeux vers Harry et le jaugea. Il savait qu'il devait, mais pourtant il n'en avait pas envie du tout. Ce type avait presque la même capacité extraordinaire de le sortir de ses gonds que Theo. Ce n'était pas pour des raisons similaires, et l'effet n'était pas tout à fait identique, mais la sensation était semblable. Malgré tout, Potter était un bon gars dans le fond. Et il était vrai que cette histoire avait dû lui retourner les tripes. Les Horcruxes et cet homme…

- « Tu sais qui est le vendeur, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il pas dire.

- Oui, souffla l'Auror avant de déglutir.

- Alors il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse te dire. Et crois-moi, continua-t-il rapidement en levant la main, voyant le brun s'apprêter à intervenir. Crois-moi, je voudrais bien pouvoir te renseigner un peu plus. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Surtout à toi, Weasley.

- Moi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, toi », insista Blaise en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cela la laissa pantoise… Visiblement, le Langue-de-Plomb insistait lourdement en restant fixé sur elle excessivement longtemps. Elle se tourna avec hésitation vers Harry qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre non plus. Et de l'autre côté de la vitre, Draco fronça les sourcils.

Ron posait sa dernière pierre. Il y mit toute sa concentration, tout son faible savoir-faire, tout son amour et sa bonne-volonté… et tout le haut s'écroula. Il poussa un hurlement strident qui fit violemment sursauter les deux Serpentards qui montaient les meubles. Le roux tomba à genoux au sol, épuisé, et geignit pitoyablement.

- « Et bien, Weasley, tu ne vas pas faire ton « Potter » ? ricana Theo.

- Ma jolie voûte… se lamenta Ron.

- Pleure pas, voyons, vint le consoler Pansy. Au point où on en est, ce n'est pas bien grave. On ferait mieux d'arrêter là. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais nous sommes tous épuisés, et la nuit est tombée depuis un petit moment maintenant.

- Non, non, non ! s'exclama tout à coup le rouquin en se relevant et ramassant les pierres tombées. Je refuse de partir sans avoir terminé ! Je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit sinon. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle préféra descendre demander à Draco s'il voulait bien annoncer l'arrêt des travaux afin qu'ils mangent enfin. Elle mourrait de faim ! Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver Draco assis sur une chaise de bureau que Blaise avait descendu un peu plus tôt, plongé en plein méditation. En l'appelant, elle eut immédiatement toute son attention, et il retrouva son sourire avenant. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, pressentant qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Elle se pencha pour regarder sur le balcon, mais vit que les trois ouvriers improvisés travaillaient consciencieusement au milieu d'une importante quantité de bois, le précédent matériau inutilisable laissé sur place. La brune se redressa lentement, et jeta un regard suspicieux à son ami blond.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit-elle gravement.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu…

- Ne me prends pas pour une Gryffondor », coupa-t-elle.

Le blond soupira…

- « Il faut juste que je pose quelques questions à Blaise. »

**[===]**

Lorsque les trois Gryffondors revinrent le lendemain, tous les meubles étaient installés, et les cartons vides commençaient à s'empiler. Draco était surexcité, heureux de voir que son appartement prenait vie avec ses bibelots, sa tonne de livres et…

- « Tu as une télévision ?! hurla Ron, hystérique de voir le mythe « _Draco sang pur et haineux envers les moldus_ » s'effondrer sous ses yeux ébahis.

- Et un ordinateur, précisa Hermione, également choquée… Et tous ces DVDs… continua-t-elle, impressionnée. Des CDs et une énorme chaîne Hifi… termina-t-elle, la voix blanche.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les films moldus… et les dessins animés ? fit plus calmement Harry, sidéré malgré tout et ne sachant pas comment réagir.

- Draco nous a harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'on achète également une télévision et un abonnement, soupira Pansy.

- Hey, c'est totalement faux ! protesta le blond, des livres encombrant ses longs bras fins. Déjà, je vous en ai simplement parlé pour… vous tenir au courant dirons-nous. Et ensuite, vous êtes bien content d'avoir des feuilletons ou émissions à regarder le soir, maintenant. Sans parler du bouquin de Theo !

- « _La boîte à images_ » ! s'extasia Hermione en se tournant brusquement vers l'écrivain. Ton meilleur roman, si tu veux mon avis ! J'ai passé deux nuits blanches pour le terminer, je l'emmenais même au travail pour continuer dès que possible !

- Je peux témoigner… maugréa Ron.

- Alors c'est grâce à Draco que tu l'as écrit ? Parce qu'il t'a fait connaître la télévision ?

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira le châtain. Pour résumer, je lui ai filé 10% de mes premiers droits d'auteur, ça lui a permis de financer la création d'une nouvelle potion qu'il a inventé, et il a eu une récompense pour ça.

- Le Ruban de Crystal, compléta fièrement Blaise qui entourait les frêles épaules du chercheur de son bras en bombant le torse.

- Le Ruban de… Quoi ?! cria Hermione, hésitant entre l'ahurissement et l'hystérie. Mais c'est incroyable ! Beaucoup de scientifiques doivent travailler comme des forcenés pendant des dizaines d'années avant de l'obtenir !

- Et c'est pas tout ! continua le meilleur ami du blond qui voulait se faire tout petit, pendant que le noir jubilait. Il a aussi reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Deuxième Classe pour avoir découvert une nouvelle propriété du sang de Dragon grâce à cette même potion ! »

Les hurlements de stupeur et de félicitations plurent sur le jeune chercheur qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Durant l'enfance, il aurait tout donné pour être le centre de tant d'admiration. A présent, il savait ne pas aimer ça… Car il ne savait jamais comment réagir et quoi répondre. Pendant les soirées et les fêtes pour les remises de ces prix, il avait su que faire et dire. Il avait été alors dans un univers professionnel connu, et maîtrisait le protocole sur le bout des doigts. Il avait même appris des phrases par cœur pour se montrer reconnaissant sans pour autant paraître prétentieux. C'était l'étiquette. Mais ici, au milieu de ses amis et de possibles futurs amis, il ne pouvait pas ressortir son petit discours. Cela aurait été totalement déplacé. Alors il se taisait, souriait, et attendait que ça passe…

Hermione savait, bien entendu, qu'une nouvelle potion révélatrice avait vu le jour il y a peu, et qu'une nouvelle propriété du sang de Dragon avait été trouvée. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait vu le nom « Draco Malfoy » mentionné quelque part. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait entendu aucun nom lié à ces trouvailles. C'était aberrant ! Et elle commençait à suspecter le Ministère d'avoir censuré cette information, bien trop liée à la récente guerre. Cela l'énervait, mais tristement elle le comprenait.

Ron était sur le cul. Littéralement. Il avait du s'asseoir sur le canapé, assommé par toutes ces informations en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il avait toujours cru au sujet de Malfoy. Le petit con incapable de se débrouiller sans argent et corruption, s'était pourtant élevé tout seul uniquement grâce à ses compétences… Il avait élargi son esprit en prenant la peine de se renseigner sur les moldus, et avait même adopté une partie de leurs loisirs. Comment ne pas être choqué ? Il était bien obligé de laisser tomber ses préjugés… Et il se demanda alors comment il avait fait, à l'époque de Poudlard, pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa méprise. Pour sa défense, Malfoy avait été un enfoiré… Mais tout de même !

Harry l'avait su pourtant. Dès le jour de leurs retrouvailles, il avait compris que le blond était riche et intelligent, en plus d'être sublime. Mais à ce point ? Il rejoignit Ron sur le canapé pendant que Hermione inondait Draco de multiples questions. Il se sentait ridicule avec ses concours pour monter en grade. Le blond était l'équivalent d'un « _chef du Département des Aurors_ » pour lui. Pire, il n'était pas loin de Dumbledore ! Quel âge avait-il ? 27 ans seulement ?... Il avait envie de pleurer tant sa vie était insipide en comparaison…

Pansy et Theo étaient également très fiers de leur ami. C'était véritablement incroyable ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir si jeune. Et s'il avait eu… plus de chance, il aurait pu faire des merveilles pour leur monde. Il avait un énorme potentiel reconnu par les plus grands. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas dupes pour autant. Ils échangèrent un regard, et fixèrent à nouveau Blaise. Celui-ci savait qu'il était cruel. Un être sans pitié et sans vergogne. Si quelqu'un le traitait de « suppôt de Satan », il aurait acquiescé avec conviction. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le visage de Potter était si jouissif. Il était un être abominable pour être si heureux du désarroi d'un autre. Ce garçon était pourtant… gentil. Enfin, il pensait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le détester. Il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait tout prendre et ne rien rendre. Et cela l'insupportait.

- « On n'était pas en train de parler du succès littéraire de Theo, à la base ? demanda timidement le chercheur pour échapper à la curiosité maladive de la médicomage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Draco, intervint l'écrivain qui prenait plaisir à voir la gêne de son ami. J'ai suffisamment de fans comme ça.

- Ca me fait penser ! s'exclama tout à coup le blond en s'esquivant peu subtilement pour changer totalement de sujet. Je vous ai acheté ça pour vous remercier de votre aide ! »

Même si sa stratégie était malhabile, elle fût efficace. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de répéter « _il ne fallait pas_ », « _c'est trop gentil_ » ou « _c'est adorable_ ». Et les deux garçons rougirent furieusement en bredouillant des remerciements, touchés de l'attention. Mais les trois Serpentards ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir également un petit cadeau. Pansy sauta au cou de Draco, toujours heureuse de recevoir des présents. Surtout que le blond était loin d'être radin. Theo se contenta de faire un vrai sourire, sans sarcasme, ironie ou sournoiserie, ce qui était plutôt rare. Et Blaise enlaça tendrement sa princesse en l'embrassant sur la joue. Le cœur de Harry se serra de jalousie. Lui aussi voulait le prendre dans ses bras… Et plus encore…

La fabricante de baguettes fût la première à déchiqueter son paquet, suivie de près par Ron et tous les autres. Les filles eurent chacune un panier de produits de beauté haut de gamme et les garçons, une bouteille d'un très bon Whisky-Pur-Feu. Puis, Draco tapa dans ses mains après avoir reçu de nouveaux remerciements, et annonça la fin des travaux. Et alors que Harry et Ron allaient protester, arguant que l'escalier et le mur n'étaient pas terminés, le blond insista sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent. Malgré leur fierté bafouée de laisser un travail en cours, ils ne purent rien dire devant le magnifique visage souriant, fin et racé, qui les regardait sans ciller. Harry s'était mis à bafouiller et à se maudire de ne pas pouvoir tenir l'affrontement amical.

Ils trinquèrent à ces trois soirées singulières, et à une possible future amitié enfin avouée. Hermione se réjouissait intérieurement. Il n'y avait que du positif dans cette histoire ! Elle avait de nouveaux amis, plutôt bien placés dans leur domaine respectif. A force d'être en contact avec Draco, son meilleur ami et son mari allaient forcément finir par se calmer et se raisonner comme l'avait fait Blaise. Et Harry serait en contact avec Blaise pour lui soutirer un peu plus d'informations. Elle pensa alors à la fameuse discussion de la veille, et l'obstination du Langue-de-Plomb à la regarder comme pour lui faire passer un message… Mais elle ignorait lequel !

Les deux autres Gryffondors n'étaient pas du même avis : alors que l'Auror brun songeait au meilleur moyen d'allonger le bel ange entre ses draps, le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser en jetant des regards nerveux vers chaque Serpentard. Le pauvre n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Un lui faisait peur, le deuxième l'insupportait, un autre le faisait se sentir tout chose, et la dernière avait tendance à lui faire penser à une renarde sournoise prête à le déchiqueter au moindre signe de faiblesse. Devenir ami avec ces gens-là ? Mais quelle horreur !

Heureusement, la fatigue des derniers jours les assomma efficacement, et ils ne purent rester très longtemps. Seule Hermione avait eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec Draco et Blaise, pendant que les quatre autres préférèrent rester entre camarades de la même maison. Harry jetait de temps à autre des regards vers le Langue-de-Plomb pour tenter de percer ses secrets, et vers le chercheur pour le dévorer des yeux en se demandant comment et quand il pourrait s'inclure dans la conversation pour lui parler enfin. Mais il ne pouvait laisser tomber Ron qui s'était approché de lui presque à le coller, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il refusait de parler à un Serpentard et que Harry n'avait pas intérêt à le laisser tomber. Le signal de départ fut donné par Pansy qui s'était endormie sur l'épaule d'un Theo bougonnant. Il la réveilla sans douceur pour proclamer l'heure d'aller se coucher pour tous.

Cependant, la séparation n'allait pas être bien longue, puisque la soirée à Poudlard se déroulait le lendemain soir même.

O ===================================================== O

_**Note d'intention :**_

_ Un nouveau chapitre tout neuf qui remplace les anciens exécrables (à mon humble avis) ! Très long à mon goût, je ne pensais sincèrement pas atteindre de telles proportions ! Surtout que, oui, effectivement, il ne s'y passe rien ! Mais en fait, si. Je vous pointe donc du doigt les petites choses à retenir : la base de l'histoire (la maladie) en fond, mise en scène par les petits événements qui pourraient peupler l'installation et l'aménagement d'un appartement entre amis, avec quelques flash-back et anecdotes pour expliquer et approfondir cet agencement. Un parallèle entre établissement matériel dans l'appartement, et celui scénaristique de l'histoire même. Et, évidemment, un petit avancement sur le livre des Horcruxes, son revendeur, et ce que pouvait savoir Blaise Zabini (qu'il ne dit pas)… Et que Hermione est concernée ! Comment ? Mystère._

_ Mais c'est surtout une mise en place plus poussée des personnages principaux, leur caractère, et particulièrement leur façon d'être les uns avec les autres. Aucun n'est stupide, ni particulièrement intelligent, ils sont juste humains et réagissent différemment. C'est ce que j'ai voulu mettre en avant :_

_ - Les petits questionnements de Hermione et sa tentative de manipulation avortée, dont les réponses se trouvent en fait être d'une grande simplicité. Elle va chercher trop loin alors que tout se trouve devant elle. C'est souvent ainsi que cela se passe dans la vie : on se pose trop de questions. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi c'est le cas. Je cherche toujours à tout analyser, sans me rendre compte que mon humeur pessimiste ou optimiste va sérieusement peser dans la balance. Et puis on pense avoir toutes les cartes en main, et avoir pensé à toutes les options possibles, alors qu'il y a toujours autre chose derrière. C'est un peu cela que j'ai voulu montrer, très timidement, je vous l'accorde. Normalement, Hermione est censée avoir toujours raison ou presque. Cependant, je trouve cela un peu réaliste. Personne n'a toujours raison, c'est humainement impossible. Elle n'est pas un robot, même pour tout ce qui concerne la réflexion et la connaissance. C'est peut-être justement parce qu'elle réfléchit trop. Mais pour ce personnage, il s'agit surtout de ses aptitudes exceptionnelles pour tout ce qui touche à l'apprentissage. Sans elle, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Cela, j'ai bien entendu voulu le garder. Et parfois, de temps en temps, de petites informations sur sa diplomatie et son tact, comme en tapant légèrement la tête de Ron quand celui-ci répond à Theo, la manière qu'elle a eu d'aborder Harry quand celui-ci était énervé, ou encore ses réparations en douces pour que personne ne se sente offusqué mais que le travail soit bien fait. Cette façon qu'elle a de jongler avec la susceptibilité des uns et des autres pour ne pas les offenser est sans doute le trait de caractère qui me touche le plus pour ce personnage _

_ - La naïveté que je trouve plutôt adorable de Ron, à travers l'épisode du muret autour de sa maison. J'étais, intérieurement, morte de rire en l'imaginant. Et également remplie de fierté pour sa réussite ! « Quand on veut, on peut, et quand on peut, on doit ». Ce n'est pas toujours juste, mais s'applique sur ce cas de figure. J'aime moyennement cette phrase (surtout la deuxième partie), mais elle a pourtant hanté mon esprit au moment de l'écriture de cette anecdote. D'ailleurs, il y a là un parallèle fort intéressant qui se forme entre Serpentards et Gryffondors : les premiers pensent que l'entêtement de Ron était stupide et aurait pu mal finir (une grosse colère, forte déception, et possibilité d'en vouloir à quelqu'un…) tandis que les Gryffondors sont plus du genre à louer son courage et sa volonté de fer. J'ai également voulu montrer que Ron a aussi une sorte de passiveté qui est loin d'être un défaut. Il est juste un observateur qui préfère de pas réagir quand il ne sait pas du tout ce qui va se passer. Après tout, il est loin d'être à l'aise au milieu de tout un tas de Serpentards ! Et surtout qu'il est le malheureux spectateur de situations qu'il a du mal à comprendre : l'attirance qu'il ressent envers Draco et qu'il refoule comme il peut, les crises de nerf de Harry, ou l'animosité de Blaise. Mais la grande qualité que j'ai voulu mettre le plus en valeur pour ce personnage est son perfectionnisme et son attitude consciencieuse. Il se concentre sur sa tâche en oubliant le reste, pour pouvoir fournir un travail de qualité. Il n'est pas multitâche, le sait, et agit en fonction. Dans les livres de J. K. Rowling, cela se voit en tant que gardien de Quidditch. Il n'a pas confiance en lui et loupe tout, mais il tient bon ! Grâce aux encouragements de ses amis, certes, mais il aurait pu tout de même lâcher l'affaire ! Et bien non, il continue malgré tout _

_ - L'impulsivité pourtant très Gryffondor de Pansy, qui n'hésite pas à faire savoir ce qu'elle pense. Et pourtant, une certaine agressivité, ou plutôt une agressivité certaine ! Cela reste son caractère prédominant, de même que la ruse toute Serpentarde ! Ses problèmes avec la peinture ont été juste parfaits ! Ces épisodes, qu'ils soient sa lassitude, ses cauchemars, ou sa crise du lendemain, montrent parfaitement la manière donc je voulais dessiner ce personnage. Elle est une citadine n'aimant pas du tout transpirer, détestant le sport, préférant faire du lèche-vitrine. Pourtant, avec son travail plutôt manuel de fabricante de baguettes, il y a un contraste fort qui se créé. Elle ne fait donc que ce qui lui plait, et râle si on l'oblige à faire autrement. Capricieuse, oui, mais qui sait tout de même se « sacrifier » pour ses amis, posant malgré tout des limites. Si on va trop loin, elle n'hésite pas à employer les grands moyens, comme balancer le rouleau de peinture par-dessus la rambarde du balcon et vociférer d'une voix puissante. Elle est aussi une fine observatrice, ce qui est le cas dans plusieurs fictions que j'ai lu. Elle a su repérer qu'il y avait quelque chose quand Draco a pris Harry dans ses bras, ou quand le blond s'était mis à méditer sur sa chaise _

_ - L'acariâtre Theo, toujours en train de râler, toujours dans le négatif, trouvant toujours à redire sur tout. Lui, ne taquine pas. Il attaque sans cesse. Il va toujours faire craquer les nerfs les plus solides autour de lui, cherchant la petite bête la plus profondément enfouie, comme on le voit avec Blaise et Ron. Il n'a pas l'occasion d'interagir avec les autres, sauf Pansy. Mais la brune, elle, est tellement impulsive qu'il n'a pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Et leurs deux caractères explosifs se complètent à merveille, faisant des étincelles. Cependant, il est également très attentif au bonheur de ses amis et les défend coûte que coûte : il ne veut pas croire que Draco cherche à se rapprocher de Harry avec une autre intension que l'amitié alors qu'il va mourir, ou encore lui et Pansy rabattent le caquet à Harry qui s'énerve de pas avoir eu le bon matériau pour l'escalier. Il est un personnage qu'il est difficile d'apprécier et d'être son ami, mais une fois qu'on a obtenu son amitié, on peut être sûr qu'il nous défendra bec et ongles _

_ - Le terrifiant Blaise, lui, est tout dans la retenue, le total opposé de son ami châtain. Cela ne l'empêche pas pour autant de s'emporter contre deux personnes précises : Theo et Harry. Le premier à cause de son caractère, et il ne se permet de le faire que parce qu'il est son ami. Et le second, parce qu'il a un très mauvais pressentiment, surtout. Qu'il soit le Survivant ? Que Draco veuille se rapprocher de lui ? Que Harry veuille l'interroger, lui, un Langue-de-Plomb ? Peut-être tout à la fois. Le fait qu'il soit Auror et Gryffondor est une excuse qu'il se donne. Il est un personnage complexe, à la fois doux et terrifiant suivant les personnes. Cela ne l'empêche pas non plus d'être sec et intransigeant envers les gens qu'il aime le plus. Ou agréable avec les simples connaissances. Il a toujours de bonnes raisons pour agir comme il le fait, même si cruellement, aime donner des leçons, et peut être énervant parce qu'il a toujours raison. Il est également frustrant car il sait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'est pas disposé à partager, que cela soit pour son travail ou la vie réelle. Il s'occupe toujours de la vie des autres, même s'il n'y est pas invité, et refuse l'arrivée des autres dans la sienne. Il prévoit toujours plusieurs coups à l'avance, et déjoue les tours des autres d'un simple claquement de doigts. L'épisode avec Ron, qui avait osé venir le saluer à la cafeteria, est assez éloquent : agressivité, secret, et refus de sympathiser pour que d'autres personnes entrent dans sa vie. Celle-ci se résume donc à Draco, Theo et Pansy, uniquement. Mais il cache également des choses à ses propres amis, comme son meilleur ami le découvre en l'écoutant parler avec Harry et Hermione sur le balcon._

_ Je passerais sur Harry et Draco, vu qu'ils doivent être assez explicites dans l'histoire, ou le seront plus encore au fur et à mesure. J'espère mettre en place les autres personnages également, mais cela viendra plus tard._

_ Je voulais vraiment enrichir, détailler, et expliquer le plus possible cette histoire avant d'attaquer les événements qui vont s'enchaîner avec la soirée de Poudlard. Ceux qui ont déjà lu l'ancienne version seront peut-être heureux de voir ces nouvelles anecdotes, et de redécouvrir les protagonistes principaux. S'ils ne le sont pas, bin… désolée… (Oui, oui, la suite va arriver !... Comprenez que je voulais d'abord tout refaire et mettre à plat avant de continuer, sachant que je n'arrivais plus à avancer…) Vous vous demandez comment je vais ajouter le livre des Horcruxes et la rencontre entre Harry et Draco avant cette soirée, dans la suite du récit ? Bin je vais faire des pirouettes (pour changer) et tenter d'atterrir sur mes deux pieds (ça va être difficile vu que là, c'est poirier, salto arrière, grand écart en l'air, et toupie en atterrissant…). Vous me direz si ça vous plait ?..._

_[===]_

_Merci à tout le monde, et je vous dit…_

**A BIENTÔT !**


	6. Poudlard

_Un retour aux sources. Là où tout a commencé et où tout s'est terminé. A nouveau ensemble, au théâtre de nos jeunes années. Là où tout recommencera._

**« Poudlard »**

C'était le Samedi matin, et Harry se regardait devant la glace depuis trois heures maintenant. Il ne bougeait pas, sauf ses muscles faciaux. Il détaillait son visage sous toutes les coutures, toutes les expressions, et il ne semblait pas satisfait. Toutes les demi-heures, il hurlait de rage, balançait un objet sur le sol, et reprenait son poste d'observation en pesant tout son poids sur le lavabo. Il était proche de la crise de nerfs, tendu à l'extrême. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre d'angoisse. Avec la bataille finale, à Poudlard, il avait pris confiance en lui, et ne l'avait jamais perdue. Pourtant, c'était inutile : quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais changer de tête ni de corps. Juste arranger autant que possible. Ce qui semblait impossible lorsqu'il regardait sa tignasse indomptable. Il avait envie d'aller se terrer sous ses draps, au fin fond de son lit, et pleurer en silence. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé moche auparavant, mais à ce moment précis, devant cette fichue glace qui ne lui renvoyait pas l'image qu'il voulait, il n'arrivait pas à se décrire autrement…

- « Je ne vais jamais y arriver, geignit-il, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Non, stop Harry, ne te laisse pas décourager ! se cria-t-il à lui-même en se redressant à nouveau et tapant sur la céramique avec détermination. Tu peux le faire ! Tu peux ! »

Il releva la tête, et se regarda par en-dessous. Minable. Il tenta en plongée… Ridicule. Profil droite, gauche. Déprimant. Il avait pourtant déjà essayé les lentilles de contact, mais cela lui avait brûlé les yeux. Il ne supportait pas de sentir deux « choses » collées sur ses rétines. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi. Alors il s'était passé de la crème hydratante, avait un peu épilé ses sourcils broussailleux, avait rasé une légère barbe de trois jours… Mais son plus gros problème restait ses cheveux. Il avait tout tenté : le peigne, la brosse, la laque, le gel, les barrettes invisibles sorcières, même une courte tresse ou un catogan avec les cheveux un peu plus longs sur sa nuque. Rien à faire ! Le peigne et la brosse ne semblaient avoir aucun effet à par celui d'aggraver encore plus l'allure « hérisson », la laque et le gel faisaient rebiquer ses mèches par paquets et donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient sales ou qu'il avait des pellicules, quant aux barrettes, tresses et catogans… Il avait l'air tout simplement ridicule !

Mais si encore il n'y avait eu que cela ! A chaque fois qu'il faisait une tentative, elle échouait lamentablement : dès qu'il voulait avoir un visage, il en prenait un autre. Quand il voulait avoir l'air ténébreux, et il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il voulait être séducteur, il avait l'air d'un pervers. Lorsqu'il souhaitait être simplement agréable et sociable, il avait la tête d'un abruti shooté… Même un simple sourire semblait crispé, et il ressemblait à un faux-cul. Merlin, il avait envie de mourir ! Etait-il donc si laid que cela ?! S'était-il fait des illusions ? Ses conquêtes n'en avaient-elles que pour son corps musclé d'Aurors surentraîné ?

Parce que cela, il le savait : il était bien fait ! Même plutôt alléchant, il se devait de le reconnaître. Des muscles virils, bien dessinés et d'un bon volume sans être bodybuilder. La bonne pilosité où il faut, ni ours sauvage, ni mannequin imberbe. Une assez haute stature, associée à des épaules bien carrées et sans une once de gras bien évidemment : une vraie carrure d'athlète. Les mains fortes et calleuses d'un homme qui n'a pas peur du manuel. Une peau hâlée et épaisse de celui qui est souvent à l'extérieur et peut subir les intempéries sans grimacer. Il avait l'allure d'un aventurier, le genre de mec puissant dans les bras duquel les filles aiment se lover… Il le savait, et en était plutôt fier. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'entretenir vu que son métier voulait qu'il fasse beaucoup de sport et dépense toute son énergie. Il se devait d'être toujours au maximum de ses capacités physiques. Quant à son tempérament, il était un tantinet hyperactif : le week-end, il partait courir, transplanait à la montagne pour escalader, ou à la mer pour nager… Il faisait des randonnées, du vélo, du Quidditch avec ses amis, du Canoë Kayak ou du Rafting… Le tout à l'extérieur autant que cela était possible. Bien sûr, il aimait aussi les occupations d'intérieur plus calmes, comme la lecture. Mais il se les réservait pour les jours de pluie.

Non, sur son corps, il n'avait rien à dire. A part peut-être qu'il ne savait pas du tout le mettre en valeur, mais pour cela il faisait confiance à Hermione qui viendrait dans peu de temps. En fait, il n'y avait que sa tête qui péchait… Il continuait à s'observer, le visage dans les mains, les coudes sur le lavabo… Il déprimait tout seul. C'était certain à présent : il n'avait séduit ses précédents amants et amantes qu'avec son physique, mais pas du tout son visage ! Il se trouvait banal, sans aucun charme, avec une tignasse de porc-épic… Sa mâchoire trop carrée lui donnait un air de brute. Son arcade sourcilière était trop proéminente, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être plus proche du singe que de l'homme… Son nez lui semblait trop long et busqué, sa fossette au menton l'insupportait, ses pommettes étaient trop hautes et trop marquées, ses joues trop creusées en comparaison, faisant ressortir le volume aux côtés de ses lèvres. Ces dernières étaient les seules qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux : ni fines ni pleines, ni pâles ni rouges. Il avait toujours détesté ces deux extrêmes chez un homme, même si chez les femmes, il préférait une bouche vermeille et pulpeuse, exactement comme celle de Draco.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le beau blond. Comment pouvait-il espérer soutenir la comparaison avec lui ?! Le bel androgyne était la perfection vivante, incarnant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus esthétique, gracieux et féminin dans le corps d'un homme. Il était la réponse à tous les fantasmes et les rêves de Harry. Alors que le brun, lui, n'avait que son propre corps pour se montrer à la hauteur. Il n'était cependant pas assez agréable au regard pour mériter la merveille qu'était le Serpentard. Il le voyait bien dans son miroir. Rien ne pourrait changer cette dure réalité. Cela le minait… et l'énervait encore plus.

Alors qu'il allait fracasser son verre à brosse-à-dents sur le sol, au milieu de tout un tas d'autres objets plus ou moins intacts, la sonnette retentit. Il décida de l'ignorer en claquant la porte, oubliant déjà le récipient qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main. Ce n'était pas le moment… Pas du tout ! Il fit quelques pas sur son tapis, tournant en rond dans l'espace réduit… Il devait y arriver… Il se replanta devant la glace, s'appuyant à nouveau sur le lavabo et détailla à nouveau son visage. Ce n'était peut-être pas si catastrophique que cela… ? Il devait bien y avoir du charme dans ce visage de Cro-Magnon ! Certains arrivaient à en trouver… A moins qu'ils lui aient menti par politesse ? Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas… Peut-être qu'en mettant un peu de fond de teint, il aurait l'air un peu moins maladif ? Parce qu'en ce moment même, en se regardant, il avait la sensation qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais il n'avait aucun maquillage… Et il savait, pour avoir entendu Ginny discuter avec Hermione, qu'il ne devait pas utiliser n'importe lequel… Et puis, cela se voyait… N'aurait-il pas l'air ridicule avec de la poudre colorée sur le visage ? Cela valait le coup d'essayer… Pour Malfoy, il pouvait bien mettre sa fierté d'homme de côté… Mais pas plus. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à mettre du mascara pour faire ressortir son regard. Il avait déjà les cils noirs de toute façon. A moins que…

Le visiteur insista. C'était la dixième sonnerie au moins. Ses nerfs étaient à cran. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il ragea et partit avec brusquerie, claquant à nouveau violemment la porte de la salle-de-bain en sortant pour se défouler, tapa plus fort que nécessaire ses pieds nus sur chaque marche, balançant ses bras d'avant en arrière en serrant les poings et marchant rapidement à grandes enjambées. Il agrippa la poignée de la porte de sa maison 12 square Grimmaurd avec élan et brutalité, et ouvrit sauvagement aux indésirables, les accueillant avec un visage colérique et un peu fou.

- « QUOI ?! » hurla-t-il.

Ron resta bouche bée, la main levée, prête à appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la sonnette. Derrière, Hermione leva un sourcil dédaigneux. Un simple coup d'œil lui permit de comprendre la situation en un instant. Ce n'était pas bien difficile : il ne portait qu'un simple jogging noir, avait des restes de gel dans ses cheveux humides, et la peau autour de ses sourcils était encore rouge et irritée de sa récente épilation… qui avait été un peu trop franche. Sans compter qu'il avait encore un peu de cire sur le visage.

- « Laisse-moi deviner, fit-elle. Tu te faisais beau pour ce soir ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? bafouilla Harry.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que je te réponde… Dis-moi, ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Il n'est que onze heures du matin, et la fête est à vingt heures. Tu as encore neuf heures devant toi.

- C'est trop court, geignit Harry, passant ses deux mains sur le crâne pour ébouriffer plus encore sa tignasse, si cela était possible.

- Ok, Harry, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'exclama Ron, cherchant à être pédagogue.

- Il est conquis par Malfoy et il veut se faire beau pour lui, expliqua Hermione, excédée. Mais voilà, comparé à Malfoy tout le monde est moche. Et il veut être digne de lui. Alors il tente l'impossible, comme une totale métamorphose, et s'énerve de ne pas y arriver. Je suis sûre que tu n'étais pas loin d'utiliser un sortilège quelconque. Mais Harry ! Il est malade ! Il est beau parce qu'il a une « semi-divinité » ! Et crois-moi, il préfèrerait être normal plutôt que malade ! Alors ce n'est pas en souhaitant être comme lui que tu lui rends service ! Reste tel que tu es, et ce sera parfait ! »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, et fixèrent Hermione d'un air désabusé.

- « Va dans la salle de bain, Harry, dit le rouquin, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire de tes cheveux.

- Merci Ron, toi t'es un vrai ami ! »

Hermione souffla avant de les suivre. Elle avait la tenue de soirée de Harry dans un sac qu'elle jeta sur le divan avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil. Elle pensait aider son meilleur ami à se préparer après être allée au restaurant avec eux et avoir partagé une agréable après-midi. Mais celui-ci était trop stressé pour cela, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Cependant, elle n'allait pas pour autant les suivre dans la salle-de-bain pour leur donner un coup de main. Ron était aussi catastrophique que Harry dans le domaine de la mode. Cela leur ferait une bonne leçon à tous les deux. Alors elle prit un magazine, et le feuilleta tranquillement en les attendant.

[===]

- « Bon ! cria Hermione au bout d'une heure. Vous avez fini ? On peut aller manger ?

- C'est un désastre », geignit Harry en descendant l'escalier.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le spectacle qu'offrait le brun. Ron avait tenté de corriger la forme des sourcils devenus trop fins avec un crayon noir. N'en trouvant pas, il avait pris un marqueur… La brune devait tout de même saluer l'effort, surtout que son mari avait bien fait attention de reproduire un bel arc comme il faut. Malheureusement, l'effet était loin d'être glorieux… Si ça n'avait été que cela ! Le roux avait essayé d'égaliser les intrépides cheveux de son ami à coups de ciseaux maladroits. N'y arrivant pas, il avait raccourci au fur et à mesure. Et les cheveux trop courts n'allaient pas du tout à Harry, surtout quand quelques mèches s'échappaient, plus longues que les autres.

- « Ron… hoqueta Hermione, retenant difficilement son fou rire. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu faire au juste ?

- Je… Je voulais juste lui rafraîchir la coupe, tenta d'expliquer le rouquin. Et puis ils devenaient beaucoup trop longs, je trouve. Quant aux sourcils… Tu connais un sort pour faire repousser les poils ? »

Hermione soupira. De quelques coups de baguette, elle effaça le désastre. Harry était de nouveau comme avant : sourcils broussailleux et jungle capillaire.

- « Bon, maintenant Harry, tu te calmes, ordonna calmement la médicomage en lui prenant les épaules. Nous allons manger tranquillement au restaurant, Ron a gentiment proposé de payer. Ensuite, nous allons passer une bonne après-midi détente en se promenant ou allant jouer au Quidditch au Terrier. Tu n'as pas oublié l'invitation des Weasley à ce sujet ? Cela te fera du bien de dépenser ton trop plein d'énergie. Ensuite, à 19 heures, nous reviendrons nous préparer ici. Et toi, tu vas me faire confiance, parce que c'est moi qui vais te pomponner. Crois-moi, tu seras parfait. Même si je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu tentes de séduire Malfoy… Mais bon, passons. Ensuite, nous transplanerons devant le portail de Poudlard, et tu pourras faire le paon.

- Merci Hermione », souffla le brun, gêné de s'être montré si angoissé.

Ils prirent chacun leurs affaires. Clefs, sacs, portefeuilles et baguettes. Et se rendirent à la brasserie moldue qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Dan, le serveur qui était à force devenu un ami, les installa à leur table après avoir bavardé quelques instants. Il resta debout à côté d'eux pour continuer la discussion et cria leur commande au chef derrière le bar sans même avoir besoin de leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient.

Dan Mickaël avait toujours été d'un naturel très sociable. Mais ces trois-là étaient ses préférés. Il aimait papoter de la pluie et du beau temps avec eux, raconter les derniers ragots, parler des faits divers, et cancaner sur la tendance du moment. Il avait toujours l'impression de leur apprendre tout un tas de choses, et pour les sorciers qui se faisaient passer pour des moldus, le jeune homme était plus efficace qu'un journal télévisé. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient appris la crise politique en Belgique, le retrait des soldats britanniques d'Ulster, l'intégration de la Bulgarie et de la Roumanie dans l'Union Européenne, ou même l'interdiction de fumer dans les lieux publics depuis le 1er Juillet. Ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, Harry avait commencé à sortir une cigarette avant que Dan ne s'interpose vivement.

Au bout de quinze minutes, et une fois leur cocktail servis, le serveur retourna à son travail. Hermione en profita pour s'éclaircir la gorge, retenant l'attention de ses deux amis qui allaient parler Quidditch.

- « Maintenant que nous sommes bien installés et pouvons parler librement, j'aimerais juste te demander, Harry, si tu es bien conscient de la situation…

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'irrita le brun, son verre de Marco Polo à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Zabini m'a déjà fait la leçon, et toi aussi ! J'ai compris, je suis un porc, mais j'assume.

- Non, non, mais juste… admettons. Ce soir, tu seras sur ton trente-et-un, parfaitement à ton avantage puisque pomponné par mes soins. Tu es séduisant et pourras donc très bien attirer Malfoy. Quand il sera sous ton charme, tu fais quoi ?

- Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? s'étonna l'Auror, jetant un regard interloqué à Ron qui refusait d'ouvrir la bouche quand sa femme donnait une leçon. Et bien… Je l'amènerais sans doute dans un endroit intime… Un des dortoirs, puisqu'ils seront libres, ou bien je le ramènerais chez moi. Et… je dois vraiment t'expliquer ce que je lui ferais ensuite ?

- Donc, tu l'emmèneras dans un dortoir en prenant bien garde à ce que personne ne vous dérange en lançant un sort, et tu lui fais l'amour.

- « Baiser » serait un terme plus exact, ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer le roux, cherchant ensuite à se cacher derrière son Whisky-Coca.

- Tu le « baises », articula difficilement la jeune femme, n'aimant pas du tout cette précision et le faisant savoir. D'accord. Tu lui offres la plus belle nuit qu'il ait jamais eue. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? Euh… je ne sais pas moi… On recommence ?

- Donc, tu veux un plan cul ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je veux que tu saches ce que tu attends exactement de lui, Harry. Parce que si tu veux plus que forniquer, tu devras te préparer à sa future folie et à sa mort. Draco n'est pas n'importe qui : c'est un mourant ! Cette fois-ci, je ne te demande pas de penser à lui, mais à toi. Lui essuyer la bave sur le menton et acheter une belle pierre tombale, c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Hermione, fit Ron, si surpris qu'il en avait renversé un peu de sa boisson sur la nappe blanche en papier gaufré. Mais ça ne va pas de dire de telles choses ?

- C'est pourtant la réalité, il va falloir s'y faire le plus rapidement possible. Plus on attendra, plus ce sera difficile. Surtout pour toi, Harry, qui sembles vouloir plus que de l'amitié. Ce sera bien pire si tu tombes amoureux. Et ne fais pas cette tête, ça arrive même à des gens biens tu sais ? soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. Qui peut savoir ce qu'il va se passer ? Ce cas de figure peut très bien se produire, et ce sera la catastrophe pour toi. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu t'en rendes bien compte… Oh, bien sûr, vous vivrez de jolies histoires, vous vous forgerez de beaux souvenirs et des nuits de folie ! Mais tout ce qui te restera, c'est un album photos et une tombe. Et même si c'est la vie, que cela arrive à tout le monde, que cela peut se produire par accident et n'importe quand… Toi, cela t'arrivera vite, brutalement et irrémédiablement ! Tu le sais et ça change tout ! Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Foncer dans un mur en sachant pertinemment que tu vas rentrer dedans ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Alors arrête de vouloir te faire beau pour lui. Parce que tu ne l'auras jamais puisque tu ne veux pas le perdre. Et malheureusement, si tu l'as, tu le perdras !

- Ca ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit qu'on puisse avoir des « nuits de folies », comme tu dis, et rien de plus ? Je suis même sûr qu'il adorerait pouvoir coucher avec quelqu'un autant qu'il voudra avant de mourir !

- Et tu ne crois pas que la première chose à faire serait de lui demander son avis ? poursuivit la médicomage de plus en plus contrariée, en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur, serrant son verre de kir à s'en faire mal aux jointures.

- Cela signifie quoi pour toi, le mot « séduction » ? gronda le brun, le regard un peu plus sombre. Un viol collectif ?

- C'est un équivalent de « persuasion », ou même d'une forme de « tromperie », persista-t-elle, pointant cette fois-ci un doigt déterminé qu'elle martelait au centre de la table à chaque synonyme, les yeux plissés, toute entière à la confrontation. Tu vas te contenter de l'enjôler sans pour autant définir clairement tes intentions. Moi, j'appelle ça « embobiner », « baratiner » ou « mener en bateau » !

- T'es pas croyable ! s'emporta pour de bon l'accusé dans un grand mouvement de bras expressifs. Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Tu vas coller un procès à tous les garçons qui veulent tenter leur chance auprès des filles ? Ou même aux animaux qui font des parades amoureuses ? Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à cette pratique vieille de plusieurs millénaires ? Le fait même de charmer permet de savoir si on a une chance auprès de la personne convoitée avant d'expliquer ou faire comprendre ce qu'on souhaite vraiment ! Des femmes le font aussi, je te l'apprends ?

- Ce que je condamne, ce sont les profiteurs ! rétorqua Hermione, les deux mains à plat sur la table, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son meilleur ami. Ceux qui abusent du pouvoir qu'ils peuvent avoir sur autrui avant de les jeter comme on se débarrasse d'une cape passée de mode. De même que ceux qui s'adonnent à ce genre de conduite n'importe où, n'importe comment, et avec n'importe qui.

- Alors c'est ainsi que tu me vois ? demanda Harry, à la fois hors de lui et choqué qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose. S'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne peut pas me reprocher, c'est bien ça ! J'ai toujours été correct et clair ! Jamais insistant, jamais déplacé, jamais dérangeant ! Si mes conditions ne convenaient pas, si je ne plaisais pas, ou si je m'étais trompé sur les objectifs de l'autre, j'allais tout simplement voir ailleurs sans m'acharner. C'est tout !

- Et c'est ce que tu comptes faire avec Malfoy ? fit plus calmement la brune, le ton ironique malgré elle. Tu laisseras tomber dès le premier refus ? Ou tu lui diras que c'est juste du sexe avant ou après l'avoir « baisé » ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, c'est différent avec lui. Déjà parce que tu le connais depuis longtemps, et tu t'es toujours fixé comme règle implicite de ne jamais coucher avec des amis, ou même des connaissances plus ou moins proches. Mais il est aussi le seul à te faire un tel effet. Et à cause de cela, tu ne laisseras passer aucune occasion pour le posséder. Je veux juste que tu sois honnête, Harry, continua-t-elle en secouant la tête pour se calmer et remettre ses idées en place, elle ne devait pas braquer le brun. Il y a beaucoup trop de facteurs en jeu dans une telle relation, qu'elle soit charnelle ou sentimentale. Tu ne peux te permettre d'ignorer un seul d'entre eux ! La réciprocité, les sentiments possibles ou la mort prochaine, sans oublier la folie. Et je ne parle même pas du fait que Malfoy puisse être hétérosexuel ! Avoues que tu n'y as même pas songé face à son aspect androgyne. Il est ainsi à cause de sa maladie, et s'il porte des vêtements féminins, c'est peut-être pour une toute autre raison que son orientation sexuelle. Il y a aussi, naturellement, la possibilité que cette histoire dérape, et que tu gâches les derniers jours qui lui restent. Tu penses pouvoir continuer à vivre avec ça ? Tu crois que Zabini, Nott et Parkinson te laisseront tranquille si tu détruis les derniers rayons de soleil de sa vie ? Surtout après que Blaise nous ait expliqué que Malfoy voulait juste partir sans regret et être heureux autant qu'il le pouvait. Mieux encore : crois-tu que ses meilleurs amis, qui ont été à Serpentards je te rappelle, te permettront de le conquérir sans intervenir ? Est-ce que ces trois derniers jours ne t'ont pas appris à quel point Zabini est protecteur et ne te porte pas du tout dans son cœur ? Tout cela est bien trop important pour que tu laisses libre court à tes pulsions. Et tout ce que je veux, Harry, c'est que tu prennes en compte tous les tenants et aboutissants avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Ensuite, quoi que tu décides, tu le feras en connaissance de cause et tu devras assumer. »

Cette longue tirade jeta un froid. Bien sûr le Survivant n'était pas stupide, il avait songé à tout cela. Mais il s'était contenté de penser qu'il verrait bien sur le moment. Et à ce moment précis, il se sentait l'âme d'un gamin pris en flagrant délit de mauvaises intentions. Il aurait voulu répondre à son amie un long monologue endiablée qui aboutirait à « _je sais très bien ce que je fais et tu n'es pas ma mère, alors occupe-toi de tes affaires_ ». Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire cette phrase seule sans passer pour un enfant de cinq ans, et il n'avait rien du tout pour argumenter au-delà…

Il fût sauvé par l'arrivée des plats. Dan rit quelques secondes sur leur air dramatique, mais se tut bien vite en comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il s'esquiva dès que possible en se demandant quelle mouche les avait piqués. Ron s'empressa de piquer sa fourchette dans le plat de spaghettis bolognaise sous son nez, pensant qu'avoir la bouche pleine était la meilleure excuse possible pour ne pas avoir à intervenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Malfoy était un sujet de discorde entre sa femme et son meilleur ami. Et il avait peur que son comportement des derniers jours, c'est-à-dire ignorer le beau blond qui lui faisait bien trop d'effets, lui revienne en pleine face s'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, à la manière d'un vicieux frisbee à dents de serpent auquel on ne fait plus attention.

- « Je le regretterais si je n'essaie rien, murmura enfin Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

- Alors fais attention de ne pas regretter d'avoir tenté quelque chose », répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

Celle-ci, satisfaite d'avoir finalement eu une réponse, entama à son tour sa salade océane. Le brun laissa refroidir encore quelques minutes son croque-madame avant suivre l'exemple de ses amis, l'air morose.

[===]

L'après-midi fût bien plus agréable que le dîner silencieux. Une fois au Terrier et après avoir salué poliment les présents, Harry s'était presque jeté sur son balai pour s'envoler vers le petit terrain de Quidditch aménagé dans le champ d'à côté. La médicomage se contenta de converser avec M et Mrs Weasley en les regardant du coin de l'œil.

Les deux équipes avaient été vite distribuées : c'était toujours les mêmes. Harry en tant qu'attrapeur, avait à ses côtés Ron comme gardien, Ginny, Neville et Padma dans le rôle de poursuiveurs, quant à Lee et Parvati, ils étaient les deux batteurs. Cette dernière s'était montrée excellente dans ce domaine. Elle aimait dire qu'elle laissait libre court à sa furie pour frapper le plus fort possible sur les Cognards. Mais ce qu'elle ne précisait jamais, c'était la justesse de chacun de ses coups : rares étaient les fois où elle manquait la balle, ou que la trajectoire de renvoi ne croise pas la route d'un joueur adverse. Grâce ou à cause d'elle, les opposants étaient revenus avec des bosses et des bleues de belle envergure. A côté, Lee se débrouillait à peu près mais ne tenait pas la comparaison. Et sa jumelle, Padma, traînait un peu à l'arrière avec Neville. Cela équilibrait les forces. Car Harry, Ron et Ginny n'avaient plus besoin de prouver leurs capacités dans ce sport.

A l'autre bout du terrain se trouvait Luna à la place de gardien. Elle était égale à elle-même : étonnante ! Elle pouvait laisser passer le Souaffle pour commenter la forme d'un nuage ou observer le vol de papillons, tout comme elle était capable d'exécuter une acrobatie incroyable pour arrêter les balles les plus retorses, le tout sans même cligner des yeux. Comme poursuiveurs se trouvaient Angelina, Seamus et Dean. La première était évidemment excellente, pendant que le dernier était tout juste bon, sans plus. Le cas de l'irlandais cependant, était aléatoire : certaines fois, il pouvait enchaîner les passes en riant, alors que les autres jours le voyaient si empoté qu'il faisait un écart sur son balai pour laisser tomber la balle dans l'herbe. Il était même arrivé une fois où il avait eu du mal à s'envoler sur son propre Nimbus 2000. Georges et Percy s'amusaient comme des fous avec leur batte, se renvoyant parfois un Cognard dans un ping-pong renversant, avant que l'un d'entre eux se décide à surprendre un joueur adversaire par derrière. Ils étaient redoutables. Mais ce fût Audrey, la femme de Percy, qui fût la plus surprenante : elle arrivait parfois à capturer le Vif-d'Or avant Harry ! Celui-ci, pour un souci de justice, avait un bras attaché dans le dos. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'attraper la balle dorée dans plus de la majorité de leurs matchs. Mais Audrey s'était montrée à la hauteur de sa position. Pourtant une jeune femme plus passionnée par le tricot et l'entretien d'une maison que par un quelconque effort physique qu'elle avait en horreur, elle volait avec adresse et agilité tout en effectuant sans le savoir des figures périlleuses avec brio et panache. La toute première fois où elle s'était lancée à toute allure vers le sol, son mari avait frôlé la crise cardiaque. Malgré ses réussites et les louanges qu'elle récoltait, elle rechignait toujours à entrer sur le terrain pour combler le manque de joueur.

Harry monta haut vers le ciel en attendant que tous les participants se mettent en place. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit pour réfléchir. Les paroles de Hermione tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait la leçon. C'était à la fois frustrant et revigorant : elle parvenait à trouver les bons mots pour remettre en question et faire évoluer ses auditeurs. Même si le premier choc était toujours difficile à encaisser, le résultat se révélait immanquablement positif. C'était ce que se répétait le brun en sentant le vent sur son visage, attendant la fameuse révélation constructive qui lui soulagerait ses cellules grises. Il se rappelait les mots de Blaise, deux jours auparavant : « _la lutte entre l'envie et la raison _». C'était exactement cela. Même si la deuxième partie de sa phrase, « _le désir ou le respect de son prochain_ », n'était pas du tout vraie. Il désirait tout autant qu'il respectait. Pourquoi Zabini et sa meilleure amie ne pouvait comprendre cela ? Etait-ce incompatible pour eux ? Parce qu'il respectait le blond, il ne devait pas l'approcher ? C'était stupide ! Et si Draco n'était pas contre, comment pourrait-il le savoir s'il ne faisait rien ?

Hermione avait, encore une fois, raison : il devait savoir ce que voulait Malfoy avant de tenter la moindre approche. Il y avait bien trop en jeu dans cette histoire, et c'en était énervant. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de cela. Pour lui, tout avait toujours été simple : « _Tu veux baiser ? Oui ? Chez moi ou chez toi _? » et après, « _Bye_ ». C'était tout. Mais il ne pouvait faire de même avec le bel ange. Alors comment faire pour évaluer ses possibilités sans séduire ? Comment deviner si l'androgyne accepterait un plan cul ou non malgré sa mort, sa folie, ses amis et _tutti quanti_ ?

Et lui-même ? Se contenterait-il d'une seule fois avec ce fantasme ambulant ? Si cela se révélait décevant, oui, sans aucun doute. Mais il en doutait… Même si le brun faisait tout le travail et que le blond se contentait de la position de l'étoile de mer échouée, il était persuadé de prendre son pied comme un fou. Cette diffusion d'hormones incessante que dégageait Draco pour affoler les virilités environnantes était la preuve incontestable que cela serait le septième ciel assuré. Alors comment convaincre Malfoy, dans le cas où celui-ci serait d'accord pour l'acte sexuel, d'entretenir des relations charnelles régulières avec lui jusqu'à la fin ?

Ces derniers mots le firent tiquer. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient ses réflexions. « _Jusqu'à la fin_ » ? Serait-il capable de copuler avec un mort ? Un fou ? Ou encore un mourant ? Mais ne l'était-il pas déjà, mourant ? Non, ou du moins il n'en avait pas l'air, et cela changeait tout. S'il agonisait, il n'y penserait même pas, aussi beau soit-il. Mais Harry était-il capable de coucher ponctuellement avec lui en sachant tout cela ? Il avait pensé que oui, mais le doute s'insinuait. Et jusqu'à quand exactement ? Quand mettre fin à ces rapports ? A quel moment dirait-il « _stop, c'est fini _» ?

Harry se frappa furieusement le crâne à coups de poings, s'arrachant presque les cheveux au passage. Pourquoi pensait-il à l'après alors qu'il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ? Et pourquoi se torturer ainsi ? Ne serait-ce pas plus facile d'abandonner maintenant ? Il ferait mieux de contacter Déméter ou Sebastian, ses deux réguliers, pour soulager son manque. Peut-être pourrait-il alors raisonner avec autre chose que son entre-jambe. Car si le sexe devait être une telle prise de tête, cela n'en valait certainement pas la peine ! Le brun avait toujours été persuadé que c'était les liens émotionnels et sentimentaux qui étaient complexes. Rien d'autres. Et il n'était certainement pas attiré par autre chose que le corps de rêve du blond. Il ne connaissait même pas ce nouveau Draco, et l'ancien de Poudlard le révulsait. Alors pourquoi il se torturait de la sorte ? Parce que Malfoy incarnait à lui seul la somme de tous ses désirs et fantasmes ? Qu'importe, cela n'en valait pas la peine !

Il avait déjà ses deux bels androgynes blonds, même s'ils ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville esthétiquement parlant. Sebastian avait les compétences et la souplesse exceptionnelles dues à sa profession d'acteur pornographique qui le surprenaient à chaque fois, éloignant efficacement toute trace de monotonie. Et Déméter, qui répondait toujours présent à ses appels quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, connaissait si bien ses zones érogènes qu'il arrivait à l'exciter en quelques secondes et de n'importe quelle façon, assurant une nuit de débauche garantie. Tous deux étaient plutôt endurants, et n'avaient jamais exprimé l'envie de plus ou d'arrêter. Que demander de plus ? Sebastian l'acteur pouvait même incarner n'importe quel rôle au lit ! Soubrette soumise, pompier en feu, femme fatale, arrestation policière, victime de viol, contrôleur d'impôt vicieux, professeur réprobateur, chaud lapin et autre animal à fourrure, militaire intransigeant, infirmière attentionnée, douce bonne-sœur, etc. Se faire filmer ? Aucun problème. Un public ? Pas de soucis. Il lui avait même proposé de tourner dans un de ses films, mais il avait refusé de peur qu'un sorcier ne le voie. Il avait tout de même une image à préserver. Quant aux parties à trois, ni Sebastian, ni Déméter n'étaient contre. Ils l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois !

Alors que Harry prenait un malin plaisir à se remémorer ses parties de jambes en l'air avec ses deux blonds pour en oublier un autre, ses amis commençaient à lui crier de redescendre vers le terrain afin de démarrer la partie. C'était alors calme et serein qu'il vit le Vif-d'Or être saisi par une Audrey toujours aussi impressionnante. Deux fois de suite.

[===]

Il était vingt heures moins dix minutes, et Harry s'admirait devant le miroir de l'entrée. Hermione avait fait des miracles, comme toujours. Elle s'était montrée d'autant plus enjouée que le brun lui avait avoué abandonner toute tentative libidineuse à l'encontre de son patient condamné. L'Auror se dit qu'il devait absolument dire « _sésame_ » à tout ce que pourrait dire la médicomage quand elle devait l'aidait à se préparer. Ainsi, il pourrait toujours se tenir devant son reflet et penser sincèrement « _en fait, je suis plutôt beau_ ».

Elle avait réussi le miracle de dompter l'indomptable en passant méticuleusement un gel sorcier « aspect sortie de douche » sur chacune des mèches de ses cheveux. L'anarchie capillaire était coiffée sans en avoir l'air, faisant passer ses épis récalcitrants pour des membres à part entière de la crinière… juste un peu plus autonomes que les autres malgré tout. Ces électrons libres gravitaient avec art autour de l'atome chevelu, créant une molécule enfin harmonieuse. Le brun aurait pu pleurer de joie face à ce miracle. Même en secouant la tête, tout revenait à sa place, les fameux libertins se dandinant un peu plus longtemps cependant. Ce jour tant attendu était arrivé : Harry Potter avait enfin un mouvement gracieux sur le crâne, et non plus un hérisson mort.

Mais cette merveilleuse amie ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Elle avait épilé quelques poils dans ses sourcils pour les affiner légèrement. Et même fait repousser un peu de barbe pour accentuer son look « négligé chic maîtrisé ». Quand elle lui avait donné l'intitulé de son thème stylistique, il l'avait regardé avec beaucoup de suspicion. Et Ron avait écarquillé les yeux d'incrédulité. Tous les deux s'étaient attendus à voir le brun transformé en lycéen populaire et cool en toutes circonstances, comme les clichés des films moldus. Toujours faire confiance à Hermione. Toujours ! Au lieu de Zac Efron et sa coupe « dans le vent », dans tous les sens du terme, il se sentait l'âme d'un _Aragorn_ aux cheveux courts.

Heureusement cependant, sa tenue était bien moins poussiéreuse. Il portait un pourpoint de cuir de dragon à manches courtes plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, brodé de motifs abstraits en fils de métal blanc précieux et aux boutons du même matériau. Il était ouvert sur un simple et banal marcel en coton également ébène. En bas, un jean tout aussi ténébreux, passé sous des bottes sombres lacées en peau de dragon de la dernière collection Automne/Hiver 2007 de la marque sorcière « Tissard et Brodette » : motifs géométriques marqués à chaud, aspect vieilli tirant sur le vert-de-gris, cordelettes enduites « vert sauge », écusson de la marque brodé de mercure scintillant, boutons en perles noires d'Haïti, et légère talonnette. Pour la touche finale, une cape assortie à ces chaussures, d'un matériau cependant bien plus fin et léger, doublé de soie de la même couleur presque grise, et tenue par une agrafe d'argent ciselé en forme de tête de lion, des émeraudes à la place des yeux. La médicomage précisa qu'elle s'était servie dans le coffre de Harry pour les achats, et celui-ci se rappela qu'il lui avait effectivement prêté la clef pour ces dépenses. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire lui-même. Et c'était heureux.

L'Auror en tenue de soirée se tournait dans tous les sens pour admirer le bel ouvrage des artisans. Il avait vu la note, et ne pouvait que reconnaître que tout cela valait chaque Gallion dépensé. Même s'il avait pali devant les chiffres… Il attendait ses amis, encore affairés à l'étage, et entendait Ron crier sous les coups de brosse vigoureux de sa femme dans sa tignasse emmêlée après leurs parties de Quidditch. Le brun eut une pensée pour le beau blond, se demandant dans quelle tenue affriolante il allait être ce soir. Il se réprimanda intérieurement pour ses pensées, grognant devant sa bêtise. Il ne devait plus penser à lui, l'avoir sous les yeux toute la soirée allait le torturer bien assez, pas la peine de commencer avant.

Les deux époux arrivèrent enfin, resplendissants dans leurs vêtements distingués. Ils marchaient théâtralement, tel un couple d'aristocrates descendant royalement l'escalier menant à la salle de bal. L'effet était quelque peu perturbé par les sourires amusés de leur mise en scène et les rires qu'ils tentaient d'étouffer. Harry ne put s'empêcher de les siffler diverti par le spectacle. Ils étaient vraiment beaux et formaient un couple adorable ainsi assortis. Ron était vêtu d'une chemise en cotte de mailles sorcière aussi légère que du tissu, quelques anneaux cuprifères dessinaient un blason représentant une fleur de lys surmontée d'une couronne sur sa poitrine gauche. Un foulard de soie, noué en _Ascot_, d'un corbeau velouté à motifs _Paisley_ également cuivrés. Un pantalon de costume sombre avec pli sur le devant et ourlé extérieur, et des chaussures identiques à celles de Harry, version bottines. Ce même accessoire se retrouvait sur Hermione en tant qu'escarpins, les cordelettes lacées le long de ses mollets fins à la manière des ballerines. Elle était parée d'une longue robe bustier faite dans la même cotte de mailles sorcière que son mari, plus rigide cependant sur le buste. Le même emblème héraldique cuivré à droite de sa taille mince. Court au dessus des genoux sur le devant, le fourreau trainait sur le sol après ses pas. Autour de son cou, la brune avait une écharpe identique à celle de Ron, nouée de la même façon. Elle avait relevé ses lourds cheveux parfaitement lissés en un chignon complexe d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Les yeux soulignés d'un khôl charbonneux, et les joues très légèrement rosies. Des pendants cupriques aux oreilles. Les trois Gryffondors possédaient une cape similaire en tout point, sauf l'attaque qui était en cuivre et rubis pour le couple.

- « Vous êtes superbes ! s'exclama Harry, ravi. Mais dis-moi, Hermione, tu as craqué pour les accessoires « Tissard et Brodette », non ?

- C'est si visible que ça ? rit la jeune femme.

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher, nous sommes déjà en retard, fit remarquer Ron les yeux fixés sur l'horloge comtoise du couloir.

- Une dernière petite touche pour Harry… »

La médicomage trottina aussi vite qu'elle put vers le salon sur ses talons aiguilles de huit centimètres. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle enfila une paire de lunettes de soleil style aviateur sur le nez de son meilleur ami. Elle se recula d'un pas, observa, et valida.

- « Tu es sûre de toi, là ? s'étonna le brun. Nous allons à une soirée, ce sera le soir, et nous serons à l'intérieur alors… pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la classe ! se justifia-t-elle avec un sourire aux dents blanches éclatantes, soulignées par un rouge-à-lèvres carmin vif. Fais-moi confiance, tu es terriblement sexy ainsi.

- Je vais surtout avoir l'air ridicule… grogna l'Auror. Je suis vêtu à la mode sorcière, et porte des lunettes de soleil moldues pour une soirée à l'intérieur d'un château… Super.

- Arrête donc de râler ! Est-ce que j'ai eu tort jusqu'à présent ? Non. Donc tais-toi, et ne les enlève que lorsque tu discutes avec quelqu'un, compris ?

- C'est-à-dire tout le temps, du moins j'espère sinon je risque de m'ennuyer, rit-il franchement. Et j'imagine que je dois les remettre après ?

- Tu imagines bien. Et je ne veux plus rien entendre. On en reparlera ce soir après que tu ais fait ton petit effet. »

Harry soupira dramatiquement, amusé malgré lui. Il se sentait heureux. Et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la présence de ses amis qui le remplissait toujours de joie. C'était surtout qu'il allait retourner à Poudlard ! Un vrai bonheur ! Il savait que l'immense école lui avait manqué, mais pas au point d'en avoir des fourmillements le long des membres. Il n'avait pas cette sensation, comme auparavant, qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. C'était plutôt la nostalgie de cette émotion passée, à la manière d'un adulte qui rend visite à ses parents dans la maison familiale où il avait grandi. Où il redécouvre les cachettes secrètes de son enfance, ses terrains de jeux, les endroits où il s'était fait mal, les autres où il était parti bouder, ceux où il s'exilait pour travailler… Le lit où il avait dormi, ses jouets préférés, les photos accrochés aux murs ou posées sur les meubles, les imperfections ou les détails qui avaient fait galoper son imagination débordante, son doudou, l'arbre dans lequel il grimpait…

Il inspira longuement pendant que ses amis sortaient sur le palier. Ils attendaient qu'il les rejoigne. Puis, ils transplanèrent ensemble.

[===]

Ils pouvaient entendre la musique et les rires depuis le portail de Poudlard. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. L'été 1998. Neuf ans. Le château avait été rebattit intégralement grâce à un antique sortilège très complexe prenant sa source au cœur même de l'édifice. Cela avait été un calvaire pour le faire fonctionner, mais en valait la peine. Même l'usure du temps avait été reproduite. D'après le Professeur McGonagall, la magie tellurique avait puisé dans les souvenirs de chacun pour se reconstruire. Les observateurs avaient donc l'impression que rien ne s'était passé en ces lieux. Et pourtant, il y avait eu une grande bataille. Beaucoup de morts. Beaucoup de haine. Beaucoup de tragédies… Et des enfants qui s'étaient arrachés à leur enfance, à la même manière d'un reptile muant, et avaient revêtu l'armure des guerriers. Lui-même s'était senti métamorphosé en quelques minutes ce jour-là. De tous les souvenirs marquants qu'il pouvait avoir en ces lieux, la guerre prédominait.

Même si Poudlard ne portait plus aucune trace de cet événement militaire sorcier à présent historique, les fantômes des souvenirs hantaient toujours le site, presque aussi vivants qu'autrefois. Le portail de fer forgé s'ouvrit, et une calèche tirée par des Sombrals les attendait. Aucun des trois Gryffondors n'émit le moindre son, et tous savait à quoi pensait les deux autres : très peu des invités présents aujourd'hui pouvait se vanter de ne toujours pas voir ces créatures équidés.

Le trajet sembla interminable, et fût pourtant court. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants après que le véhicule se soit arrêté. Ils redoutaient les diverses réminiscences qui leur sauteraient au visage. Ils entraient en terrain miné. Trop heureux de revoir l'école où ils avaient tout appris, ils avaient préféré ignorer le mauvais pour ne garder que le bon. Mais celui-ci refaisait toujours surface au moment où on s'y attend le moins : alors qu'ils pensaient retrouver un jardin fleuri, ils ne voyaient que des cadavres joncher le sol. Aucun des Gryffondors ne trouva le courage de sortir pour se confronter au passé. Hermione avait les yeux humides et serrait convulsivement la main de Ron. Celui-ci avait pâli, un exploit compte tenu de son teint crayeux. Harry préférait ferme les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil salvatrices. Il inspira de longues goulées d'oxygène, tentant de forcer les moments agréables à sortir de sa mémoire pour effacer l'horreur. Même la dernière et septième année qu'ils avaient passée au château, de Septembre 1997 à Juin 1998, s'était déroulée dans un silence lugubre et un calme sacrilège tant il était atypique. Il devait se rappeler des moments plus éloignés encore… De la première à quatrième année de préférence.

La première fois qu'il avait vu l'édifice moyenâgeux. Sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione. La Grande Salle et ses bougies flottantes, son ciel artificiel et ses longues tables regroupant chaque maison. Le Choixpeau magique. Les cours du Professeur Rogue, qui le faisait rire maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à y assister. Le snobisme insupportable de Malfoy et leurs disputes incessantes. Hagrid. Les escaliers se mouvant sans cesse. Dumbledore et son sourire énigmatique, ses lunettes en demi-lune fièrement posées sur l'arrête du nez aquilin. Le bureau du Directeur et ses instruments fantastiques. Fumseck. L'épée de Gryffondor. Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne, galopant dans les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves à punir. La cape d'invisibilité découverte dans un paquet cadeau, le matin de Noël, avec un mot assurant son appartenance à la famille Potter, son tout premier cadeau…

Un doux sourire commençait à se former sur son visage hâlé. La première photo de ses parents, dans un album photo offert par le Garde-chasse. Le _Wingardium Leviosa_ qui les avait unis à Hermione, piégée dans les toilettes des filles avec un Troll des Cavernes adulte. Le Professeur McGonagall. Les Animagus. Cornedrue, Lunard, Queudver et Patmol. La carte des Maraudeurs donnée par les jumeaux Weasley. Sirius Black, ce grand chien noir qui lui avait tant fait peur en troisième année, son parrain… Remus Lupin et ses cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, de loin les meilleurs. L'apprentissage du Patronus. Les souvenirs heureux. La pensine. Les feux d'artifice extraordinaire qu'avaient orchestré Fred et Georges contre le Professeur Ombrage. Dobby, ses tentatives foireuses pour le sauver en deuxième année, et sa collection de chaussettes et bonnets. La voiture volante de Mrs Weasley. Le Terrier. L'Armée de Dumbledore. Son premier baiser avec Cho Chang. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'épreuve du Dragon où il avait brillé sur son balai. Fleur Delacour. La Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons. Viktor Krum et ses talents d'attrapeur. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cédric Diggory. La première fois qu'il avait volé sur un balai pour rattraper le Rapeltout de Neville. Le crapaud de Neville qui fuguait sans cesse…

Il fût ramené au moment présent par la main de Hermione lui secouant le bras. Ron était déjà descendu. Plein de pensées positives, il les suivit… appréhendant tout de même.

C'était sans savoir qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter autant. Les chargés de la décoration avaient fait des miracles. Des lanternes volaient un peu partout, illuminant les environs de milles couleurs chatoyantes. Des fleurs de papier blanches tournaient lentement sur elles-mêmes dans l'herbe. Des étincelles jaunes traçaient des chemins aléatoires dans les airs. Des statues d'albâtres souriaient aux nouveaux arrivants qui s'agglutinaient devant la porte pour entrer petit à petit. Tous les visages exprimaient le bonheur. Celui de revenir dans ce lieu magique, mais également de revoir des têtes connues trop longtemps oubliées. Qu'importe où Harry posait le regard, il y avait d'émouvantes retrouvailles partout. Des bavardages sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus, des réconciliations après des querelles puériles et anciennes, des larmes de joie et d'émotions, des rires bruyants, des poignets de mains… Ils étaient bouche bée. Et rapidement, ils s'intégrèrent à cette ambiance bonne enfant, calquant leur mine réjouie sur celles de leurs ex-camarades de classe. Malfoy avait eu une idée fantastique d'organiser cette réunion d'anciens élèves. Il n'en revenait pas tant c'était poignant.

Il aperçu Marietta Edgecombe près de la porte, et il se souvenait du sort de Hermione sur le parchemin d'inscription à l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ses pustules inscrivant le mot « _Cafard_ » en plein milieu du visage pour avoir trahi le groupe de soutien en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avaient mis presque un an à s'effacer. Il pouvait encore voir quelques cicatrices sur ses joues.

Zacharias Smith le bouscula sans ménagement en passant près de lui. Il le dévisagea d'abord de la tête au pied, l'air dédaigneux, avait de grogner des excuses du bout des lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu entre ses lunettes, sa légère barbe et sa coupe de cheveux ordonnée qui masquait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Mais Harry, lui, n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner après son départ, se remémorant son arrogance et sa curiosité maladive. Toujours à vouloir tout savoir : que cela soit la mort de Cédric ou la Bataille dans le Département des Mystères. Il insistait tant et si bien que Ginny n'avait pas résisté à lui jeter un sort.

L'Auror voulut interpeler Olivier Dubois quand il l'aperçu un peu plus loin, mais fut à nouveau percuté par quelqu'un.

- « Seamus ! s'exclama Harry, sincèrement heureux de le voir même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vue. Tu viens d'arriver ? Où est Dean ?

- Salut Harry. Je pourrais te poser la même question au sujet de Ron et Hermione. Vous n'étiez pas sensés venir ensemble ?

- Mince, ils ont disparus ! se rendit-il compte en les cherchant du regard.

- Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici ! couina la voix de Neville, non loin. Pourquoi ils ne rentrent pas ?

- Ils sont tous en pleines retrouvailles, encore à mille lieux de penser à entrer dans le château, sourit Harry en attrapant le bras de Neville. Allons-y, nous… Si nous le pouvons. On retrouvera les autres bien assez tôt. »

Le brun se sentait euphorique. Il se moquait d'avoir à nouveau perdu Neville en chemin, et ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de savoir si Seamus parvenaient à le suivre. Lorsqu'il monta les marches qui menaient à la Grande Porte, il avait eu l'occasion de voir Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, les deux autres attrapeuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avec Angelina lors de ses débuts. Dennis Crivey portait fièrement le vieil appareil photo de son frère décédé autour du cou. Romilda Vane avait furieusement rougi en le voyant, et il se remémora les chocolats pleins de filtres d'amour que Ron avait mangé par mégarde en sixième année. Un peu plus loin, il avait pu apercevoir Cormac McLaggen, qui avait dragué Hermione la même année sans beaucoup de réussite. Anthony Goldstein, un Serdaigle membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, en grande conversation passionnée avec Terry Boot et Michael Corner, également à Serdaigle et membres de l'A.D., ce dernier étant sorti avec Ginny pendant à peu près deux ou trois ans.

- « Oh, Seamus ! Tu es magnifique ! » s'extasia Hermione, debout dans le hall d'entrée avec Ron et Dean.

Visiblement, ils avaient eu la même idée qu'eux, et les avaient attendus à l'intérieur, endroit encore épargné par l'affluence. Harry trottina à leur rencontre, le cœur gonflé de joie. Il n'avait pas quitté ses lunettes de soleil, comme Hermione le lui avait demandé, et cela lui avait permis de passer presque _incognito_ dans la foule. Il n'était pas certain que cela était la raison première pour laquelle son amie avait voulu lui faire porter cet accessoire, mais il l'en remercia malgré tout.

Seamus les rejoignit après avoir repris son souffle. Lui n'avait pas prêté attention aux autres, préférant agripper la cape de Harry pour ne pas le perdre et profiter du chemin qu'il traçait devant lui. Reconnaissant cependant la qualité de l'habit, il avait pris garde à ne pas la froisser. Quand il arriva prêt d'eux, il embrassa langoureusement son petit ami qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ces deux là ne se quittaient plus. Ils avaient aménagé ensemble, et filaient le parfait amour. Si ce n'était que l'irlandais demeurait un matérialiste acharné qui cultivait un look homosexuel jusqu'au bout des doigts qu'il avait vernis du rouge Gryffondor, rayé de jaune comme leurs cravates.

Il portait un legging moldu en simili cuir à paillettes aussi sombre que l'onyx. Son veston cintré avec queue de pie en velours grenat, et agrémentation de cordelettes dorées dessinant des arabesques sur les pourtours du vêtement, était entièrement fermé par des ponts de style militaire. Son haut col officier dévoilait à peine sa pomme d'Adam, tandis que ses bras étaient mis à nus par les courtes manches bouffantes en soie crème. Un chapeau haut de forme assorti trônait sur sa tête, des gants blancs en cuir avec surpiqures lui donnaient une petite touche précieuse que contredisaient ses épaisses boots de _biker_ ébène à boucles dorées. En comparaison, Dean n'avait pas voulu lui faire de l'ombre et s'était simplement vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire, comme celles qu'ils portaient en guise d'uniforme pendant leurs années d'études.

- « C'est pas un peu tapageur ? demanda Ron en se reculant, grimaçant, devant les paillettes et les couleurs du veston en velours, entre autre.

- Hey ! s'offusqua faussement Dean. Je t'interdis de dire ça au sujet de mon amoureux ! Il est magnifique… continua-t-il en l'embrassant plus langoureusement et l'enlaçant fortement.

- Tu veux faire concurrence à Draco ? s'amusa Hermione en entourant son époux d'un bras possessif : voir ces deux tourtereaux batifoler lui donnait envie d'en faire de même.

- Hors de question qu'un Serpentard soit plus joli que moi ! bouda Seamus en se pelotonnant dans les bras de son petit copain. Mais dis-moi, Harry, t'es super sexy toi aussi ! Tu me fais penser à Joaquin Phoenix plus jeune ! La classe !

- Ah ? C'est qui ?

- Un acteur beau gosse.

- Ca va, tu dragues bien ? soupira Dean. Je te dérange pas ?

- Désolé chéri, susurra Seamus en s'approchant sensuellement de Harry. Il me donne envie d'être infidèle…

- Mais oui c'est ça, répondit ledit « chéri » en attrapant tranquillement son amoureux par le bras pour le ramener contre son torse.

- Salut vous tous », s'exclama la voix essoufflée et paniquée de Neville, enfin sorti de la foule pour les rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée.

Il portait un smoking trois pièces, avec nœud papillon et écharpe blanche, comme le jour du bal de Noël, l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cela fit sourire tous les présents qui se rappelaient ces soirées… Ron et Hermione déchantèrent tout de suite, se souvenant de la façon catastrophique dont elle s'était terminée pour tous les deux : un roux jaloux, et une brune en pleurs. Olivier Dubois coupa court à toutes réflexions en apparaissant brusquement devant eux, les bras levés et criant un tonitruant « Salut ! ». Il arborait fièrement sa tenue de Quidditch de Poudlard, son vieux balai, un Brossdur 7, en main. Harry, en pleine nostalgie, alla se jeter dans ses bras pour sauter sur place avec lui en hurlant de joie. Il savait que le sportif avait été embauché par l'équipe des Crécerelles de Kenmare, en Irlande, et faisait partie de leurs meilleurs joueurs. De ce fait, il était rarement disponible pour rendre visite à ses anciens camarades, ou même pour les recevoir. Et il avait beaucoup manqué à l'Auror qui s'était très vite attaché à ce mentor, quand il était devenu le plus jeune attrapeur depuis une centaine d'années.

- « Alors Potter ? rit le grand brun, un coquard violacé à l'œil droit. Toujours à combattre le crime en laissant tomber le Quidditch ?

- Dans tes rêves, je peux toujours attraper un Vif-d'Or aussi facilement qu'avant ! répondit Harry en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Tu crois que je me ramollis ? Figure-toi que je dois être sans cesse au meilleur de ma forme physique pour être un bon Auror !

- Heureux de l'entendre ! Tu sais que mon équipe garde une proposition d'embauche bien au chaud pour toi ! Accepte ! C'est ton destin.

- Navré mais j'aime trop mon job pour en changer.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, Potter. N'hésite pas à utiliser la cheminette si tu as le moindre doute ! Mon coach se fera un plaisir de te conseiller. Mais dis-moi plutôt, continua-t-il en enroula son bras autour des épaules de son ex-protégé, le prenant à part pour une discussion privée. Il parait que le petit Malfoy est de retour, et que c'est lui qui organise tout ça. Déjà ça m'étonne, je me souviens de lui et c'est loin d'être son genre. Et en plus, voilà qu'on me dit que c'est une bombe sexuelle ? C'est vrai ? »

Harry lui sourit, et répondit qu'il verrait bien par lui-même dans un haussement de sourcils suggestifs. Ginny sauta sur le dos des deux hommes, coupant court à toutes autres questions d'Olivier. Le sportif était heureux de rencontrer enfin la jeune fille, réputée très douée dans le sport national anglais. Ex du plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle et petite sœur de nombreux bons joueurs à l'époque du collège ! Les athlètes gravitaient autour d'elle, la famille Weasley et Potter. Toujours aussi vive et pétillante, sa personnalité était parfaitement représentée par sa longue robe bustier de mousseline rouge ardent, dégradée vers le jaune vif au niveau des pieds, une taille empire marquée par une ceinture noire en cuir verni. Les nombreux volants qui trainaient au sol voletaient à chacun de ses mouvements, telles les flammèches d'un feu. Elle les embrassa fortement sur les joues plusieurs fois de suite, prenant un malin plaisir à leur laisser des traces de rouge-à-lèvres écarlates. Quand elle les laissa tranquilles, ils virent une jeune fille surexcitée, heureuse et hyperactive, les longs cheveux fauves pourtant soigneusement ramassés dans une large pince vermeille. Elle avait les joues empourprées de plaisir et d'exaltation, les yeux maquillés d'un fard-à-paupières incarnat coupé par une ligne de crayon charbonneux qui entourait son regard pour en faire ressortir le bleu azur. De simples perles blanches aux lobes des oreilles, et un collier assorti autour du cou. Elle était si magnifique que Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la soulever à nouveau du sol et l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue. Ginny rit à gorge déployée en enlaçant son ex-petit ami dans ses bras.

Ils avaient su préserver leur amitié malgré le désastre que fût leur relation amoureuse. Elle avait parfaitement su quand et comment Harry l'avait trompé dans les bras d'autres hommes ou femmes. Et c'était justement parce qu'elle n'avait ressenti aucune peine, aucune sensation de trahison, qu'elle comprit ne plus être éprise de son premier amour d'enfant. Il restait son héro à elle, et un autre grand frère protecteur dans la longue liste des hommes roux de sa famille. Sa mère, Molly Weasley, avait été immensément soulagée de voir que leur séparation n'avait pas entaché l'affection qu'ils se portaient depuis leur rencontre. Ainsi, sa grande famille restait soudée ! Les tromperies répétitives auraient put faire éclater son petit cocon familial déjà fragilisé depuis la mort de Fred. Ce danger lui avait causé des insomnies pendant des semaines avant les paroles rassurantes de sa fille.

La foule commençait à présent à entrer, se déversant de plus en plus vers la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondors s'y rendirent alors avant que le buffet ne soit pris d'assaut. Mais les Serpentards avaient vraiment tout prévus ! Il y avait de la nourriture partout, même évoluant lentement sur des plateaux d'argent dans les airs pour les moins chanceux qui n'avaient plus aucun moyen de se faufiler vers les longues tables couvertes de nappes en lin immaculées, collées contre les murs. Quelques elfes de maison gravitaient également, débarrassant le moindre bout de papier tombé hasardeusement sur les imposantes dalles de pierre. Ils débarrassaient également les verres vides pour les laver et regarnir le stock propre et plein. Ils flottaient avec la nourriture, attendant d'être subtilisés par un assoiffé avant d'être de nouveau récupérés afin d'être nettoyés, et reprendre leur cercle d'utilisation.

Hermione était outrée de voir tant d'elfes courir en prenant garde de ne jamais se trouver sur le passage d'un sorcier. C'était de l'esclavagisme affirmé, montré au vu et au su de tous ! Mais elle ne rencontra, comme d'habitude, aucune oreille attentive pour répondre à ses incriminations. Tous prirent une flûte de Pétiampagne, la nouvelle boisson sorcière non alcoolisée en vogue, en tournant la tête vers les invités, ignorant autant que possible la brune.

Harry admira la décoration de la grande salle. Les Serpentards pouvaient donc créer une atmosphère autre de verte ? Surprenant. Les mêmes lampions tournoyaient dans les airs, avec les éternelles bougies sur fond du faux plafond qui montrait le ciel nocturne. Du côté des vitraux et de là où se trouvait la table des professeurs, une scène était installée avec des instruments de musique. Un groupe allait se produire pour animer la fête. Des tables étaient placées plus loin, pour au moins huit personnes chacune. Tous ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir, mais ils avaient bien compris que peu y auraient envie de toute façon : alors que la salle de remplissait rapidement, personne ne s'y était dirigé, à peine s'ils les avaient regardées. De lourdes tentures de velours étaient accrochées sur les murs, arborant fièrement l'écu de chaque maison. Et au centre, se dressait une fontaine de punch-à-pomme, avec des Vélanes dansantes sculptées.

Ginny appela tout à coup Luna, qui apparut dans sa courte robe en vraie tulipes jaunes géantes. Les pétales enveloppaient ses épaules, frôlant son cou, et ses longues jambes étaient recouvertes d'un collant vert herbe. Ces mêmes fleurs étaient incrustées dans sa longue tresse enroulée autour de la tête, à la manière d'une couronne florale. Et elle avait accroché ces mêmes végétaux miniaturisés avec la tige à ses oreilles. Du jaune vif sur ses paupières lourdes, et les lèvres peintes de bleue à paillettes. Elle vint virevolter près d'eux, en subtilisant un verre au passage.

- « Salut Luna, fit Ginny. Comment va depuis cet après-midi ? Très jolie ta robe, c'est toi qui l'a faite ?

- Oui, oui, je l'ai cousu moi-même. Le plus dur a été les sorts de conservation sur les pétales. Je trouve ça plus sain de se vêtir avec du vivant plutôt que du mort.

- Au fait Luna, intervint Hermione qui ne voulait pas s'attarder sur un débat « tenues mortes ou vivantes ». Malfoy nous avait dit que vous vous connaissez bien et êtes amis. C'est vrai ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

- Oh, Draco ? Oui, oui, c'est depuis que j'ai commencé à travaillé au PRaMaCIDanI. En 2006, si je me souviens bien. J'avais lu un rapport du Centre de Potionologie de Moscou au sujet du Minotaure, il était signé Draco Malfoy. Alors je l'ai appelé pour parler du bon vieux temps. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il était si surpris, mais il avait l'air ravi. On a gardé contact et tout ça. Mais comme je me souviens que vous ne l'aimiez pas beaucoup, je ne voyais pas pourquoi vous en parler. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez être amis ?

- C'est déjà fait, sourit la médicomage, tout de même déçue que la blonde ne leur en ait pas parlé, qu'ils appréciaient Malfoy ou non. Nous l'avons aidé avec ses amis, à refaire son nouvel appartement.

- Oh ! s'exclama l'analyste de l'Institut dans un sourire rêveur. Et il est bien son nouveau « chez lui » ? Il était encore en train de chercher quand je l'ai vu.

- Bonjour », fit une voix grave.

C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il avait accepté l'invitation avec grand plaisir. Tout ce qui pouvait le sortir de son travail au bureau des Aurors était le bienvenu. Il avait revêtu une robe de soirée sorcière de brocart corbeau et anthracite avec jabot de soie gris-de-lin. C'était une des rares fois que Harry, Ron et Ginny le voyaient sans son uniforme d'Auror rouge sang. Et surtout qu'il souriait ! Il dévoilait ses dents blanches presque outrageusement, une coupe de Martibullé entre les doigts. Les trois Aurors à son service avaient bien du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas en service et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas à obéir à un ordre quelconque. Ils s'étaient presque mis au garde-à-vous tant ils étaient mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean et Luna n'avaient pas ce problème et engagèrent la conversation. Il dut cependant les laisser pour saluer le Professeur Septima Vector, avec qui il entretenait une profonde amitié. Olivier leur amena Angelina, Katie et Alicia, et les anciens joueurs de l'équipe de Poudlard se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Katie et Alicia. Toutes deux avaient poursuivies leur carrière de sportives, et avaient été embauché respectivement par le Club de Flaquemare et l'Orgueil de Portree. Angelina, elle, avait préféré se lancer dans la mode chez Madame Guipure avant de pouvoir lancer sa propre marque. Les trois jeunes femmes avaient imité leur collègue Quiddicher en exhibant dignement les couleurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, avec certaines retouches féminines cependant. Elles avaient transformé leur maillot en larges robes ultra courtes, révélant jusqu'au haut des cuisses, sans manche ni taille marquée. Les cheveux lâches et leurs bottes de sport aux pieds, elles n'avaient qu'un peu de fond de teint pour un aspect nature.

Molly et Arthur Weasley se dandinèrent à leur tour vers eux. Ils s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un avec leurs vieilles robes lie-de-vin en Seersucker. George les suivait de près avec un costume en velours côtelé fuchsia et un volumineux jabot en dentelles rose layette. A son visage, tous pouvaient comprendre qu'il était très fier de son mauvais goût. Non loin, Lee s'avançait triomphalement en pourpoint bordeaux, pantalon en lin beige, écharpe de soie et mocassin vernis noirs. A son bras, une ancienne Serdaigle qu'il présenta au nom de Mandy Brocklehurst. Elle s'était parée d'exactement la même tenue que son petit ami.

- « Tu nous avais caché ça, fripouille ! s'exclama Ginny en faisant semblant de l'étrangler. Petit cachotier, comment t'as réussi à piéger cette jolie demoiselle ?

- Je l'ai kidnappé sur mon balai et enfermé dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour, rit le jeune homme.

- Ce qu'il essaie de dire, expliqua Mandy en lui tapant sur le crâne. C'est que lorsqu'il a réussi à me séduire, nous sommes restés enfermé quelques temps dans sa chambre, au-dessus de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Et comment il a réussi à m'avoir est plutôt simple : il m'a faite rire. C'est tout. Je suis ravie de rencontrer enfin les amis de mon cher et tendre, poursuivit-elle en tendant la main. Même si je vous avais déjà vu à Poudlard, bien sûr. Vous n'étiez pas du genre à passer inaperçus.

- On n'était pas dans la même classe ? demanda Neville, serrant sa main à son tour. Je veux dire, lorsque nous avions cours en commun avec les Serdaigles ?

- Si, effectivement. J'étais toujours avec Johanna Faucett. Elle n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui mais souhaitait que je transmette son salut aux organisateurs. Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ? Je ne les ai toujours pas vus. »

Effectivement, les Serpentards étaient introuvables. Le centre de cette soirée et sa raison même demeurait invisible aux yeux de tous alors que la fête battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures déjà, si on prend en compte le long moment où les participants avaient stagné dehors pour des retrouvailles chaleureuses. Pendant qu'ils scannaient la foule du regard, Padma et Parvati Patil marchèrent jusqu'à eux, froufroutant dans des robes de bal début de siècle, la première céruléenne et la seconde rubiconde. Elles tournoyèrent lentement quand ils les complimentèrent, bouffies d'orgueil d'avoir réussi à trouver ces extravagances qu'elles ne pourraient porter qu'une seule fois. Et Percy profita de leurs rires pour s'intégrer au groupe qui s'agrandissait en leur demandant où elles avaient trouvé de telles tenues. Il ressemblait à un dandy dans une veste croisée à double boutonnage de damas marine brodée ton sur ton et à revers ébène, une chaîne d'or pendant négligemment depuis la petite poche de gauche. Un simple pantalon blanc, des derbies brillantes bicolores en cuir de dragon. Le tout de la nouvelle marque française « Ankou » qui s'inspirait de la mode moldue. Audrey, sa femme, portait une robe appareillée au haut de son époux, col en V, manches courtes, et fendue très haut sur la cuisse. Les garçons la sifflèrent et Harry en ôta ses lunettes de soleil. Quelques personnes se retournèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- « Tu es tellement sexy Audrey ! sourit Harry en se mordant les lèvres. Tu es fidèle ou j'ai une chance ?

- Bas les pattes, Potter, ricana Percy et prenant de manière possessive la taille de celle-ci. Elle ne se parjurera pas dans tes bras.

- Et dans les bras d'un autre ? proposa Georges. Après tout, un frère ou un autre, quelle différence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un, frangin. On verra si tu dis toujours la même chose après.

- Après toutes ces « charmantes » plaisanteries, soupira la bombe Audrey. Nous pourrions peut-être aller nous asseoir à une table avant qu'elles soient toutes prises d'assaut ?

- On cherche d'abord les Serpentards pour pouvoir les saluer, répondit Ginny en imitant à nouveau un suricate pour les trouver au milieu du peuple.

- Peut-être ne sont-ils pas encore là ? proposa Luna en sirotant une coupe de punch-à-pomme qu'elle venait d'aller chercher. Après avoir tout installé, ils ont dû partir se changer.

- Pas bête, fit Ron, étonné que Luna se montre sensée.

- Bonsoir vous tous ! »

Le Professeur Minerva McGonagall venait d'arriver, dans son immuable robe verte. Elle n'avait pas pris une ride depuis qu'elle avait repris le poste de directrice. Cela faisait étrange, pour les anciens élèves, d'être considérés comme des égaux devant elle. Ils étaient des adultes à présent, tous avec un emploi. Mais pour eux, elle resterait pour toujours leur sévère Professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Intimidés, ils la saluèrent respectueusement tout en lui demandant des nouvelles, pendant qu'un orchestre s'installait sur l'estrade pour entamer un large éventail de musiques connues voir célèbres, tous styles confondus, sorciers comme moldus.

- « Tant que je n'ai plus de nouveaux Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pour risquer leur vie tous les ans, je pense que je n'aurais pas de crise cardiaque, s'amusa l'enseignante. Sans parler d'un Draco Malfoy pour venir tyranniser les plus jeunes. En parlant de ce petit insolent, où est-il ?

- On pense que lui et ses amis sont partis se préparer, répondit Padma.

- Oui, ils me l'ont dit. Je les ai aidés cet après-midi avec mes autres collègues. Mais je pensais qu'ils seraient déjà revenus, cela fait presque trois heures depuis. Vous les avez déjà croisés ? Monsieur Malfoy a bien changé, c'est impressionnant.

- Vous parlez de son… commença Hermione qui voulait aussitôt couper toute question en rapport avec son physique, ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujet « maladie » pour éviter toutes entorses possibles au secret médical.

- Apparence ? coupa la directrice. Oui, mais ce n'est pas la transformation la plus spectaculaire à mon avis. Il est si souriant ! Et à chaque fois que je l'ai vu, il n'a dit aucun sarcasme, aucune parole hautaine, aucune vantardise, et n'a pas eu d'air condescendant. Bien au contraire. Il était agréable, serviable, d'une amabilité que j'ai trouvé louche au début… Et modeste en plus de cela ! C'est Monsieur Zabini qui m'a parlé de ses nombreuses réussites professionnelles. Vraiment très surprenant. La guerre peut faire des miracles.

- Je pense que tout cela est plutôt dû à la séparation avec son père, intervint le Professeur Horace Slughorn, engoncé dans un vieux costume trois pièce si tendu qu'il était près à craquer sous le poids de sa bedaine. Les dures événements lui ont certes ouvert les yeux et appris à réfléchir par lui-même, mais il n'avait surtout plus son oppresseur de père qui surveillait chacun de ses faits et gestes.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? s'étonna le Professeur Pomona Chourave qui se retourna vers lui en entendant les paroles de son confrère depuis le groupe d'à côté. Lucius Malfoy était certes un personnage méprisable, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un père aimant.

- Je ne remets pas en doute son amour pour son fils, insista le professeur de Potion. Plutôt sa manière de l'élever. Et je ne juge pas sans savoir : je le connaissais très bien. Il était un… ami en quelque sorte. Quand sa position sociale atteignait des sommets. Et je l'ai vu, année après année, éduquer son enfant pour en faire un double de lui-même. Le jeune Draco était un garçon agité : il courait partout en riant, escaladait les arbres du parc, s'amusait à faire des farces aux elfes de maison… Un vrai casse-cou aussi ! Je l'ai vu sauter de la fenêtre de sa chambre du deuxième étage, se réceptionner par une roulade, et se remettre à courir comme si tout cela était naturel. Cependant, toujours quand son père n'était pas présent. Lorsque c'était le cas, il se tenait droit à la manière d'un petit soldat, ne souriait plus du tout, et ouvrait à peine la bouche. Et au fur et à mesure, je ne l'ai plus jamais vu gambader comme aurait dû le faire un enfant de son âge.

- Vous sous-entendez qu'il le lui interdisait ? fit McGonagall, interdite.

- Je ne sous-entends rien, je ne dis que ce que j'ai vu. Et j'ajouterais avoir été le spectateur d'une punition qui, si vous voulez mon avis, était d'une injustice à faire peur. Le petit Draco devait avoir huit ans à peine, et il était déjà devenu sage comme une image. Une image un peu trop figée, d'ailleurs. Son père l'avait appelé à venir dans le salon pour nous tenir compagnie, chose tout à fait inutile puisque nous parlions politique. Et cela ne devait certainement pas intéresser un enfant de son âge. Surtout qu'à chaque fois, il se tenait coi tout le long de mes visites. Et quand le pauvre est entré, il a malencontreusement renversé le vase chinois à côté de la porte. Un simple coup d'épaule alors que le garçon se faisait le plus petit possible pour ne pas nous interrompre. Et bien figurez-vous que Lucius s'est levé prestement pour le gifler !

- Comment ? s'exclama Chourave, choquée. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Encore, lui faire la leçon comme quoi il aurait dû faire attention, mais…

- Ce n'est pas tout, coupa Slughorn. Il l'a agrippé par le bras et mis à la porte violemment. Il s'est ensuite poliment retourné vers moi pour s'excuser, et l'a rejoint. Vous me connaissez, je suis curieux, alors je les ai discrètement suivi pour voir ce qui allait se passer. J'ai entendu Lucius lui hurler dessus pendant près de vingt minutes, le traitant d'incompétent, d'une honte pour la famille, et j'en passe. Et il l'a enfermé dans une pièce sans lumière pendant plusieurs heures.

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver dans une robe blanche style fifties. C'est de la maltraitance à ce niveau-là ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas signalé ?

- Parce que vous pensez que j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille à cette époque ? s'offusqua l'homme joufflu. Lucius Malfoy était ami avec tous les premiers ministres et même ceux qui étaient favoris à ce poste dans le futur ! Le Magenmagot lui léchait presque les bottes, et avait des appuie au Ministère un peu partout. C'est moi qui aurais tout perdu si j'avais parlé, et cela n'aurait en rien aidé ce malheureux enfant. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce petit a vécu en quasi-autarcie au Manoir, avec un père tyrannique, même si aimant, et une mère passive. Comment vouliez-vous qu'il soit différent de ce qu'il a été ? Et je mettrais ma main au chaudron que Lucius payait une ou plusieurs personnes pour lui reporter les moindres faits et gestes de sa progéniture au sein de Poudlard. Alors ne plus avoir son père pour le commander et être totalement libre de faire ce qu'il veut, sans le poids de l'honneur familial et de son héritage, n'a pu que lui permettre d'être enfin lui-même. Je comprends parfaitement son envie de quitter l'Angleterre.

- Après votre récit, il y a beaucoup de choses qui trouvent sens à présent, murmura Minerva. J'avais toujours trouvé très surprenant cette haine que Draco portait à Monsieur Potter alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu.

- Je le détestais aussi, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry. Ron et Hermione aussi, et ce depuis la première année.

- Il vous cherchait toujours des noises, c'est lui qui venait vers vous, Potter, répondit la directrice avec brusquerie, comme si l'intervention de son ancien élève était ridicule, telle une mauvaise réponse à une question d'examen. Pour Monsieur Weasley, il s'agissait surtout d'une longue rancœur familiale. Quant à Miss Granger… Pardon, Madame Weasley plutôt. Dois-je vous rappeler les termes peu flatteurs que Malfoy employait pour la définir ?

- Ca ira, merci, grinça Hermione. Quoi qu'il en soit, saviez-vous qu'il se sert d'un téléphone portable, d'une télévision ou même d'un ordinateur ?

- Et qu'est-ce donc que ces choses ? demanda Pomfresh.

- Des appareils moldus, fit fièrement la médicomage. Et il utilise le dernier cri. Si j'avais eu des doutes sur sa transformation au début, je n'en avais plus après avoir vu tout cet équipement.

- Vous êtes allés chez lui ? demanda Slughorn.

- Nous l'avons aidé à faire quelques travaux, précisa Ron. Un calvaire, d'ailleurs. C'était un peu n'importe quoi, mais finalement, nous avons passé d'agréables soirées. N'est-ce pas ?

- Toi ? rit son épouse. Tu as passé de bonnes soirées ? Tu as à peine ouvert la bouche et étais terrifié par Blaise !

- Oh, la terreur du Département des Mystères ? s'amusa Percy, également fonctionnaire au Ministère. Pauvre petit frère ! Rony a eu peur du méchant ?

- Parle avec lui et on en rediscutera après, grogna ledit Rony.

- Non merci, je ne suis pas suicidaire, moi. Je me souviendrais toujours du couinement que tu as poussé quand tu as essayé de lui parler, rit franchement Percy. C'était mémorable !

- J'aurais tout donné pour voir ça ! » geignit Georges.

Ils furent brusquement interrompus par un brusque regain d'activité près de la porte. En tendant le cou, Harry distingua Marcus Flint en tenue de Quidditch Serpentard et Adrian Pucey en riches habits de dandy. Un peu plus loin, Daphné Greengrass faisait mouvoir son long chiton vert d'eau, au bras d'Graham Montague qui avait plutôt choisi la thématique moyenâgeuse avec sa tunique brune et ses chausses noires. En regardant plus attentivement encore, l'Auror remarqua qu'il n'y avait presque que des Serpentards, avec quelques Serdaigles. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin, la foule d'anciens étudiants se massant devant la source de l'agitation. Cependant, lui comme ses amis n'avaient aucun doute : Draco, Blaise, Theo et Pansy étaient arrivés.

Harry s'obligea à demeurer immobile, attendant que les organisateurs s'approchent d'eux-mêmes vers le centre de la Grande Salle. Ce qui se produisit quelques minutes plus tard. Daphné était la plus proche d'eux, en grande conversation avec Pansy. Sublime dans sa robe boule bouton d'or à imprimé floral _all over_, les épaules délicatement enveloppées de dentelles charbonneuses jusqu'aux coudes. Ses longues jambes galbées nues à mi-cuisses, des sandales métalliques au talon sculpté de sphères. Astoria Greengrass, en toge comme sa petite sœur, mais de couleur lavande, s'agrippait à Blaise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Celui-ci avait préféré la simplicité et la sobriété avec un long manteau large et souple de rayonne obsidienne, maintenu serré à la taille par une fine ceinture de cuir à multiples tours. Des chaussures mâtes vinrent clôturer cette épure. Montague s'emportait dans de grands gestes théâtraux devant un Theo blasé, et un Graham Pritchard attentif. L'écrivain avait opté pour une chemise blanche et un jean usé, avec de lourdes _boots_. Il n'avait visiblement eu aucune envie de perfectionner sa tenue pour la soirée, et gardait celle moldue de tous les jours. Quant au blond, il avait une foule d'admirateurs près de lui : Malcolm Baddock, Terence Higgs, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley, et Robert Hilliard se pressaient pour avoir la chance que ses envoûtants yeux argentés se posent sur eux. Et le brun mourait d'envie de les rejoindre.

Draco Malfoy était plus séduisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Entièrement vêtu de blanc et d'or, il portait une très longue veste de soie crêpe épaisse aux larges manches bouffantes resserrées aux avant-bras par plissages. Les bords étaient brodés d'or, dessinant des motifs floraux complexes et riches. Elle était maintenue ouverte par une ceinture assortie également chargée, et trainait au sol en une courte traîne. Dessous, un tee-shirt moulant de mousseline plissée à col étroit près du cou, et un pantalon qui moulait subtilement ses minces cuisses, ajouré du talon jusqu'à mi-mollet pour former des motifs dentelés. Il avançait lentement dans d'étranges chaussures en cuir aux talons aiguilles gigantesques qui englobaient tout le pied, donnant l'impression qu'il évoluait sur ses orteils tant elles étaient hautes. Elles étaient presque recouvertes de diamants et joailleries en métal précieux. Leur forme singulière n'avait pas l'air d'être adaptée à la marche… Quant aux bijoux, le blond s'était limité à des perles parsemant ses cheveux si discrètement dans ses mèches presque blanches, qu'elles pouvaient passer pour des gouttes d'eau. Elles étaient fixées dans de fines tresses. Et le bel androgyne avait gardé sa ligne de khôl pour accentuer la clarté de ses iris.

- « Cette tenue est magnifique ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Ginny, de la jalousie clairement audible dans la voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta robe est très bien aussi, fit gentiment Audrey.

- Je préfère de beaucoup l'ensemble de Draco, ajouta honnêtement Luna qui n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pensait sans se soucier de la susceptibilité d'autrui.

- Il est superbe, acquiesça McGonagall, manifestant une étrange fierté. Et je crois que beaucoup d'hommes sont du même avis que moi. Vraiment beaucoup », ajouta-t-elle lentement en jetant un coup d'œil vers ses précédents interlocuteurs.

Tous les garçons avaient la bave aux lèvres. Cette apparition pleine de raffinement et de noblesse n'aurait pas dû tant perturber Harry et Ron qui l'avaient déjà vu après sa transformation par la Semi-Divinité. C'était pourtant le cas. L'attirance qu'ils ressentaient était plus forte encore que précédemment, et ils ne pensaient pas que c'était possible. Ils ne pouvaient que compatir au choc que devaient ressentir leurs amis mâles qui le voyaient ainsi pour la toute première fois. Lee et Dean avaient dangereusement pâlis malgré leur peau noire, Georges se tenait à Percy qui s'agrippait la poitrine comme si son cœur était sur le point de lâcher. Neville déglutissait toutes les cinq secondes, Seamus avait la mâchoire si ouverte qu'elle semblait déboitée. Olivier émettait des gargouillements rauques donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer. Même le vieux Slughorn avait du mal à respirer, tandis qu'Arthur Weasley ouvrait et fermait la bouche en murmurant des « _bordel de Merlin_ » que Molly ne remarqua pas tant elle était stupéfaite.

Chez les filles, ce n'était pas mieux, même si les raisons différaient. Padma et Parvati se regardaient, la main sur les lèvres. Audrey n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de l'ange blond. Katie plissait les yeux pour reconnaître l'odieux gamin de l'époque dans la beauté féérique. Alicia souriait en fixant chaque personne présente l'une après l'autre en se demandant si tout ceci était une blague, mais perdait progressivement son air amusé. Angelina rongeait ses ongles, son attention passant de Lee à Draco successivement. Et Molly serrait convulsivement ses doigts sur le bras de son mari. Seules Hermione et Luna restaient tranquilles, même si cette première avait pincé les lèvres face à la réaction de son époux. Minerva, Poppy et Pomona avaient également vu le jeune homme préalablement et n'avaient manifesté qu'une surprise passagère à son apparition, très vite remplacée par une admiration face à son choix vestimentaire. Ginny, elle, même si elle savait qu'elle allait se trouver devant une créature chimérique et parfaite, ne pouvait cependant pas retenir la jalousie qui la dévorait depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçue au Ministère.

Mais le pire fût lorsque Draco les vit et s'approcha pour leur parler. Toutes les réactions s'accentuèrent, allant jusqu'à l'exagération pour certains. Le blond ne pouvait pas les manquer mais décida de les ignorer en commençant par saluer Hermione et Luna. Ainsi, il laissait le temps aux autres de se reprendre. La jeune femme blonde enlaça son ami en lui demandant quand il comptait l'inviter pour lui faire visiter son tout nouvel appartement. En attendant, la brune accueillit les trois autres Serpentards à agrandir leur groupe de vingt-quatre personnes. Des autres membres de la maison de la ruse, seuls Montague, Daphné, Astoria, Pritchard, Terry, Anthony et Robert s'incrustèrent. Tous finirent par se remettre afin de montrer un minimum de civilité. Horace Slughorn poussa le vice à baiser la main de Draco à la manière d'un galant gentleman. Il n'avait visiblement pas pensé qu'agir ainsi pouvait vexer ce dernier. Aussi androgyne qu'il fût devenu, il n'en était pas pour autant une femme. Même si Blaise grimaça, le blond décida de rire du Professeur et plaisanter gentiment. Minerva surenchérit en gourmandant son collègue sur cet usage d'un autre temps.

- « Alors tu as investi tes locaux, Draco ? demanda Hermione, perturbant l'assemblée par l'usage du prénom du blond.

- Pas encore, malheureusement. Il me tarde !

- Draco a encore quelques affaires chez moi, précisa Blaise. Principalement celles dont il se sert tous les jours. Et comme on avait la Grande Salle à décorer aujourd'hui, on repousse la fin de l'installation à demain.

- D'ailleurs… susurra Theo. Potter, Weasley, n'oubliez pas que vous avez encore des travaux à terminer là-bas. C'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, un mur pour le roux, et un escalier pour le héro.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, rit le blond. Je ne vous demanderais jamais une chose pareille. Je me dérouillerais bien tout seul. Vous avez fait du très bon boulot, et vous n'avez proposé votre aide que pour une soirée en plus, alors que vous êtes venus trois jours d'affilés. Alors…

- Nott a raison, le coupa Ron en se redressant fièrement. On ne peut pas laisser du travail inachevé ! On reviendra ! Pas vrai, Harry ? »

L'interpellé quitta enfin des yeux les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de son tentateur, et resta quelques secondes perdu avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il était question, mais cela sembla convenir à son meilleur ami qui bombait le torse.

- « Malfoy, fit Parvati, hésitante. Où as-tu trouvé ces vêtements ? C'est magnifique, je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil !

- Oui, renchérit sa jumelle. On a fait des tonnes de magasins avant de choisir notre tenue ! Mais si on était tombé sur celle-ci, on aurait arrêté les recherches immédiatement !

- Vous êtes restées du côté moldu ? demanda Pansy d'un air moqueur. Croyez-moi, même si vous aviez dégoté cet ensemble, jamais vous n'auriez pu vous le procurer : c'est hors de prix !

- Il leur a acheté des vêtements moldus, expliqua Theo, blasé. Pansy porte du « Christian Lacroix », Blaise a choisi « Dior », et Draco s'est fixé sur du « Alexander McQueen ». Ce sont de grands stylistes, leurs créations sont très très chères…

- Tu dois être à nouveau riche pour pouvoir te permettre de telles folies, minauda Astoria, qui avait abandonné toute tentative de séduction après le retrait de son héritage et sa transformation en androgyne, mais retrouvait de l'intérêt à l'évocation du compte en banque du blond. C'est généreux d'offrir de si beaux cadeaux à ses amis.

- Tu n'as pas voulu en profiter, Theo ? demanda Pritchard, sincèrement surpris.

- Non merci ! J'aurais trop eu l'impression d'aller à un bal costumé… Je vois d'ailleurs que certains se sont cru à une telle soirée, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin, les yeux braquées sur les jumelles qui rougir sous l'offense.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy, fit Kingsley Shacklebolt qui revenait dans le groupe. Merci beaucoup pour votre invitation, c'est une fête très réussie que vous avez organisé.

- Merci beaucoup, se réjouit Draco. J'ai pensé que ce serait une belle occasion de tous se réunir et reprendre contact. J'ai vu que beaucoup d'anciens étudiants ont pu se retrouver, cela fait chaud au cœur !

- C'était vraiment une super initiative ! s'exclama un peu trop fort Anthony. Et puis cela nous a permis de te revoir, Draco. C'est chouette que tu sois revenu en Angleterre !

- Surtout que les gens se sont rendu compte qu'on ne mord pas maintenant, s'amusa Pansy. Draco redore le blason de la maison Serpentard par sa simple présence !

- Ce n'est pas faux, continua Théo. Surtout que nous, on ne mange que les morts ! »

Blaise asséna un violent coup sur la tête du châtain. Son jeu de mots était de très mauvais goût et jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Draco gardait les yeux baissés, clairement mal à l'aise. Harry décida d'intervenir pour soulager tout le monde, et demanda à son patron s'il se souvenait de la faveur qu'il lui avait sollicitée au sujet du Manoir Malfoy. Le blond releva soudainement le visage, intéressé par la conversation. C'était la condition qu'il avait posé pour aller au Manoir avec Potter, afin que celui-ci récupère le livre sur la famille Black de Narcissa Malfoy, et qui mentionnait certaines cachettes de la maison où vivait le Survivant. Pour cela, Draco avait demandé à pouvoir reprendre quelques unes de ses affaires que l'Etat lui avait confisquées. L'avantage pour les Aurors était que le fils de Lucius connaissait une majeure partie des pièges que ceux-ci et les Langues-de-Plomb n'arrivaient pas à déjouer. Pour Shacklebolt, il s'agissait d'un faible prix à payer pour enfin pouvoir perquisitionner cette dangereuse demeure de Mangemort. C'était pour cette raison qu'il donna immédiatement son accord devant les concernés, et promis un papier signé de sa main pour le valider. Le blond ne retint pas son contentement, et jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami satisfait. Il était heureux de reprendre possession des objets de son enfance, particulièrement les albums photos que mettait régulièrement à jour sa mère. Le chef du Bureau des Aurors stipula cependant que chaque bien sera analysé par plusieurs spécialistes par sécurité. Le blond ne s'y opposa nullement.

La conversation put reprendre, et plusieurs groupes de discussion se formèrent composés des trente-cinq personnes présentes. Pansy, Seamus, Audrey, Daphné et Parvati étaient restées sur la mode et commentaient les tenues de chaque personne présente. Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Olivier, Montague, Dean, Lee et Georges avaient rapidement dévié sur le Quidditch et se remémoraient les meilleurs moments des matchs. Arthur, Horace, Molly et Minerva étaient en plein débat politique, tentant de savoir quel serait le prochain Ministre de la Magie lors des prochaines élections. Hermione et Poppy parlaient nouveautés et avancés en médicomagie. Neville et Pomona, eux, préféraient la botanique et l'horticulture avec le mélange de différentes espèces en cours de création. Luna, Padma et Pritchard, tous trois des employés du PRaMaCIDanI, étaient passionnés par le Soin des Créatures Magiques et les divers moyens de sauvegarde des races en voie de disparition. Theo, Terry, Anthony et Robert discutaient littérature, le dernier cherchant des conseils auprès de l'écrivain pour écrire son propre roman. Et Harry, Ron, Ginny, Kingsley, Percy, Astoria, Draco et Blaise s'étaient lancés sur les méthodes ministérielles pour la justice, que cela soit pour le bureau des Aurors ou le Département des Mystères.

Blaise, naturellement, ne révélait que ce qui était de notoriété publique. Mais Percy, l'un des secrétaires du Ministre, expliquait sa lassitude de devoir remplir tout un tas de formulaires divers et variés. Les papiers étaient si nombreux qu'il devait imiter la signature de celui qui était à la tête de la communauté sorcière. Les moments où il envoyait un document important remonter la hiérarchie étaient très rares. C'était surtout lorsque de belles sommes d'argent étaient en jeu, mais le roux restait volontairement évasif sur le sujet. Kingsley énuméra les enquêtes en cours, dont les interminables perquisitions aux domiciles des anciens Mangemorts. Car même après avoir récupéré les objets empreints de magie noire ou suspects, encore fallait-il pouvoir mettre la main dessus, il fallait ensuite les analyser, les comprendre, les classer voir les détruire. Plusieurs équipes étaient réquisitionnées pour cela, et Kingsley devait mettre en attente des affaires pourtant pressées, comme des vols ou des infractions mineures. Il en avait vraiment assez, alors l'intervention de Draco pour le manoir Malfoy, qui était de loin le plus fourni et donc le plus piégé, lui ôtait une sacrée épine du pied ! Blaise ricanait pendant que son meilleur ami expliquait qu'il ne souhaitait pas non plus révéler les divers sorts familiaux secrets. Il se contenterait de les désactiver pour que les Aurors puissent faire leur travail sans souci. Mais hors de question de dévoiler leur magie secrète. Kingsley soupira, mais accepta malgré tout : c'était déjà un sacré progrès pour ses équipes !

Astoria était passionnée par tout ce qui se disait et cherchait à bien se faire voir du grand homme noir. Elle était encore étudiante à l'Académie des Aurors et allait très bientôt débuter un stage dans une équipe. Elle avait tardé à trouver sa voie, s'étant d'abord lancée dans le mannequinat dès la sortie de Poudlard. Une femme l'avait repérée et s'était occupée à démarrer sa carrière qui s'annonçait prometteuse. Mais la jeune femme s'était vite lassée pour préférer diverses études qu'elle n'achevait jamais. Jusqu'à tomber sur celles des Aurors. Là, elle se sentait vivante, cherchant à se dépasser à chaque instant. Venant d'une famille noble, comme les Malfoy, elle avait toujours été chouchoutée et élevée pour être une parfaite épouse sans emploi. Tenir une maison et satisfaire son mari étaient ses seules aptitudes. Pourtant, à Poudlard, elle avait excellé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et ses notes aux ASPICs étaient exemplaires, lui ouvrant toutes les portes. Avec la guerre et la mauvaise image des familles Sang-Pur qui en avait résulté, ses parents pourtant anti-Voldemort n'avaient pas pu l'empêcher de suivre de quelconques cursus scolaires. Une ère nouvelle voyait le jour et ils pensaient que cela serait peut-être mieux pour préserver l'honneur familial, même si cela ne les empêchait pas pour autant d'être mortifiés par le choix de leur fille aînée. Heureusement, Daphné était fiancée à Graham Montague, un gendre parfait pour ses parents aristocrates : il était l'unique héritier d'une riche famille, Sang-Pur et élevé dans les valeurs d'antan. De plus, elle ne montrait aucun intérêt à poursuivre un apprentissage autre que celui de sa mère pour fonder un foyer. Cela concernait l'art de recevoir, celui de la table, l'arrangement floral, ou encore élever un enfant, gérer les dépenses… mais surtout la maîtrise du sexe sous toutes ses formes pour assouvir les appétits masculins. Alors qu'Astoria avait toujours été rebutée par les propos de sa mère en la matière, Daphné était plutôt enthousiaste. Mme Greengrass expliquait qu'il n'y avait aucun tabou, ni aucun acte condamnable tant que le mari assouvissait toutes ses pulsions : pénétrations anales, vaginales ou buccales, éjaculations faciales, utilisation d'objets érotiques, _bandage_, positions demandant une extrême souplesse, etc. Les femmes, elles, devaient tout accepter sauf si cela attentait à leur intégrité physique : c'est-à-dire qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun sévisse corporel que pouvaient engendrer le viol conjugal, certains scenarii de fantasmes, ou le sadomasochisme. Cela n'était pas tolérable et devait être immédiatement rapporté aux Aurors. L'amour n'entrait pas du tout en ligne de compte. Cependant, si l'homme ne souhaitait pas utiliser des méthodes pour le plaisir féminin, l'épouse ne pouvait rien dire contre. Son but n'était pas son propre orgasme mais celui de son conjoint uniquement. C'était sur ce point qu'Astoria n'était pas du tout d'accord, tout comme la virginité jusqu'au jour du mariage. Daphné se sentait exaltée par ces idées d'un autre temps.

Lorsqu'elle leur expliqua cela, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails pour rester dans la bienséance, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Draco était près de lui, et sa main frôlait sa longue veste de soie crêpe rendue un peu tiède par sa chaleur corporelle. Il bénit les pans de son pourpoint qui cachait quelque peu le volume qui commençait à se former à son entre-jambe. Il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal aux dents et prit bien garde à sa respiration pour qu'elle ne s'accélère pas. Il dévia immédiatement le sujet de conversation pour revenir à ses études d'Auror, allant même jusqu'à proposer d'être son chef d'équipe pendant son stage. Il se réprimanda intérieurement juste après pour ses paroles, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde s'occuper de stagiaires presque toujours incompétents. Il s'attendait déjà à devoir réparer leurs bêtises. Kingsley sauta sur l'occasion pour assurer que ce serait lui qui se chargerait de cette prochaine promotion de l'Académie, même s'il avait tout à fait compris que son Auror n'avait pas vraiment mesuré ses paroles. Il l'avait lu sur son visage. Cependant, rares étaient les volontaires pour cette fonction. Ce n'était donc pas le moment d'ignorer une telle opportunité. Potter n'avait qu'à se contrôler un peu mieux, que cela lui serve de leçon.

De nouvelles têtes apparurent, et les groupes de discussion se dispersèrent ou se déplacèrent à travers la Grande Salle. Percy et Audrey allèrent s'asseoir à une table en compagnie de Molly et Arthur. Georges, Lee, Olivier, Katie, Alicia et Angelina partirent rejoindre d'autres anciens joueurs de Quidditch. Dean et Seamus s'occupèrent plutôt du buffet. Neville et Pomona avaient fini par se rendre aux serres pour poursuivre leur conversation enjouée avec mises en pratique. Horace, Minerva et Poppy rejoignirent leurs collègues un peu plus loin. Kingsley retourna saluer quelques autres connaissances de la guerre. Montague et sa fiancée Daphné se dirent qu'il était temps de se faire bien voir auprès des gens respectables ou haut placés dans la société. Padma et Parvati froufroutèrent vers des amies gloussantes en entraînant Pansy pour la présenter. Luna guida Draco vers une autre table pour discuter tranquillement. Blaise, ravi que sa princesse s'éloigne de Potter, sortit prendre l'air avec Theo sans avoir à s'inquiéter. Pritchard, Terry, Anthony et Robert partirent chacun de leur côté tout en restant non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Draco pour guetter la moindre possibilité d'approche.

Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation au sujet du métier d'Auror, Astoria partit rejoindre Draco et Luna à leur table. Elle était satisfaite de la promesse du brun, était resté par politesse, et n'avait maintenant plus aucune raison d'entretenir un dialogue, ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. A présent, elle avait en tête de séduire le bel androgyne de nouveau richissime ! Ne restaient plus que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- « Alors Harry, s'enquit la rousse qui avait attendu depuis longtemps l'occasion de pouvoir sauter sur son ami pour aborder un sujet bien particulier. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais allé chez le beau blondinet pour monter ses meubles ? J'espère que tu lui as montré tes muscles si virils et prouvé que tu étais un homme, un vrai !

- Ne te moque pas, Ginny, grommela Harry.

- Il n'a pas pu, s'amusa à son tour Ron. Zabini lui tournait toujours autour pour surveiller qu'il n'attentait pas à l'honneur de son protégé.

- Quel malheur ! fit la jeune femme, faussement compatissante. Tu n'as donc pas eu l'occasion d'effeuiller l'éphèbe ?

- Figure-toi qu'il a abandonné toutes idées d'assouvir ses fantasmes, intervint fièrement la brune.

- Comment ça ? répondit la rousse extrêmement surprise et dubitative. Quels sournois et terribles démons as-tu donc bien pu invoquer pour lui faire renoncer à ses appétits charnels ?!

- Je l'ai simplement mis face à la réalité, puisqu'il semblait vouloir l'ignorer avec acharnement.

- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? soupira le brun, exaspéré. Oui, effectivement, Hermione m'a fait entendre raison, et j'ai compris que tout était bien trop compliqué. Une partie de jambes en l'air ne mérite pas qu'on se donne autant de mal.

- Ah bon ? firent le frère et la sœur en même temps.

- Parfaitement. C'est une vraie prise de tête, ça ne vaut pas le coup.

- Attend, attend, fit très sérieusement Ginny qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu es en train de me dire que toi, l'homme qui a sans doute le plus d'appétit sexuel et de conquêtes d'un soir que j'ai jamais vu, renonce volontairement au plus désirable et bel homme que cette terre n'ait jamais porté, uniquement parce que réfléchir à un moyen de l'allonger dans ton lit t'a donné mal à la tête ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- J'apprécierais que tu ne cherches pas à lui redonner des envies, Ginny, grogna la médicomage. C'était déjà assez difficile de faire le contraire…

- Mais c'est incompréhensible ! s'offusqua la rousse. Cela va à l'encontre de la nature même de Harry !

- Dis tout de suite que je ne pense qu'à ça ! réagit le concerné.

- Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça, chéri, assura l'ex du héro en lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais c'est vrai. As-tu seulement cherché une seule fois à connaître tes partenaires ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je vais tenter de t'expliquer tout ça d'une autre façon, mon poussin, fit-elle doctement. Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé avec l'un ou l'une d'entre eux d'autre chose que de sexe ? »

Harry voulut rétorquer que oui pour lui prouver le contraire, mais dû s'arrêter après avoir ouvert la bouche. Non… Effectivement non. Il n'a toujours été question que de fornication, de façon plus ou moins détournée au début avant que le sujet soit crument abordé. En premier, c'était des échanges de regard et des compliments. Puis, des caresses et des sous-entendus. Et enfin, une proposition franche avec promesses cochonnes susurrées. Il eut un peu honte en l'avouant.

- « Tu ne leur a jamais demandé ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie ? interrogea Ron, étonné. Leurs centres d'intérêt, leurs amis, leurs opinions, ou encore ce qu'ils avaient fait le jour-même ?

- Non, jamais… Mais eux non plus ! se défendit-il en vain.

- Eux ne baisent pas forcément cinq à dix fois par semaine avec des personnes différentes, sourit Ginny en posant sa main sur le bras de Harry pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un reproche.

- Et si c'est le cas, ils doivent l'assumer, ajouta Hermione. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas puisque tu affirmes ne pas penser qu'à ça.

- Bon, d'accord admettons… articula difficilement le brun. Mais je me suis beaucoup calmé, dois-je vous le rappeler ? Et puis les plans cul, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas trouvé baguette à ma main. En attendant, je me soulage. Mais une fois que je l'aurais trouvé, elle ou lui, j'arrêterais tout sans problème.

- Et comment tu comptes la ou le trouver sans faire connaissance ? sourit un Ron interloqué qui tenta de ne pas trouver cela drôle tant c'était aberrant. Tu attends que l'amour tombe du ciel ?

- L'amour arrive au moment où on s'y attend le moins ! expliqua Harry qui commençait à sérieusement se vexer. Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de le provoquer. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi pour mon argent ou mon statut de héro… Avoue que cela rend tout bien plus compliqué pour les rencontres.

- Tu parles des autres et non de toi, là, poursuivit Ginny. Tu es en train de nous dire que tu te sers des autres, sans rien partager, parce que tu as peur que les autres se servent de toi ? Donc tu fais pareil pour ne pas avoir à en souffrir ? Mais ce n'est vraiment pas ainsi que tu pourras t'attacher, tu t'en rends compte ? Il faut savoir prendre des risques !

- Dis celle qui est toujours célibataire depuis moi, fit bassement le brun, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles après les avoir prononcées.

- Fidèle à toi-même : tu attaques quand tu te sens acculé au pied du mur, grogna Ginny en signe d'avertissement. Ne détourne pas la conversation, veux-tu ?

- On était en train de parler de Malfoy si je me souviens bien.

- Et tu as dit abandonner toutes tentatives parce que cela te donnait des maux de tête, expliqua Ron. Ensuite on en est venu à ton besoin que tout soit facile et te tombe dans les mains tout prêt, alors que tu dis vouloir chercher l'amour… qui est sans doute le sentiment le plus compliqué qui soit.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! s'exclama Harry, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais tomber amoureux de Malfoy ! Cette idée est ridicule !

- Harry, on ne va pas rester à parler de ça cent-sept ans ! râla Hermione, énervée des réactions de Harry tout autant que des tentatives involontaires de la rousse pour le faire revenir sur sa décision. Ce serait effectivement la pire idée qui soit de chercher à tomber amoureux d'une personne qui va mourir. Alors si nous pouvions reporter cette discussion à plus tard…

- Non, Hermione, intervint Ginny, obtue. C'est maintenant ou jamais, tu le sais très bien ! Plus tard, Harry s'esquivera comme toujours ou fermera définitivement ses écoutilles en invoquant une quelconque raison absurde. C'est très simple, chéri, continua très sérieusement la rouquine sans animosité, en se tournant à nouveau vers son ex. Il faut que tu te lances à un moment ou à un autre pour faire connaissance avec quelqu'un. Sinon tu n'avanceras jamais. Il faut que tu te mettes en danger, en position de vulnérabilité, au risque de tomber amoureux toi-même et d'avoir le cœur brisé. Si tu ne t'ouvres jamais à qui que ce soit, si tu ne laisses personne s'ouvrir à toi, jamais rien ne se produira. »

Harry avait l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute, et c'était une sensation vraiment très désagréable pour un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, qui plus est, avait vécu la guerre. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, bon sang ! De quel droit se permettaient-ils tous de le juger ? D'accord, il voulait bien avouer qu'il ne pensait qu'au cul. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune honte à cela. En plus, il s'était bien calmé à ce sujet, préférant ses deux réguliers, Sebastian et Déméter, aux inconnus. Pour ces derniers, il ne copulait avec que de temps en temps. Mais s'il avait envie d'espérer l'amour en vain et de ne jamais rien faire pour que cela arrive, c'était son problème ! Il ne leur avait rien demandé. Il décida de les regarder d'un œil mauvais l'un après l'autre, et s'apprêta à partir quand il se ravisa.

- « Je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette agression soudaine, grinça le jeune homme tendu. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître certaines vérités. J'apprécierais cependant qu'à l'avenir, vous preniez des gants et choisissiez un moment plus approprié. J'ai bien compris devoir m'ouvrir, faire connaissance, etc. Et si je vous disais que je veux apprendre à connaître Draco Malfoy ? »

Cette affirmation choqua profondément Ginny. Hermione se sentait perdue… Elle aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre après le speech de la rousse : elle était en train de convaincre Harry de séduire le blond. Sans le vouloir, certes, mais l'effet était le même. La jeune Auror s'en voulait. Elle s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Et si elle en avait doutait, elle en avait maintenant la preuve.

- « Harry… hésita Ron. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Malfoy va mourir, ce n'est pas vraiment la personne à choisir pour commencer à…

- C'est un test pour m'entraîner, savoir comment je pourrais faire, argumenta Harry en souriant pour les tranquilliser. C'est rassurant pour moi de commencer sans véritable engagement, vous comprenez ?

- C'est un peu… étrange cette situation, murmura la rouquine, dubitative. Tu es sûr que…

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une astuce pour pouvoir aborder Malfoy. Je ne sais pas trop comment faire… Une tactique d'approche, ou pour attirer son attention… N'importe quoi pour amorcer une conversation. »

Ils étaient toujours perplexes. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi ils avaient pensé ni s'étaient attendue. Hermione, surtout, sentait une boule dans ses tripes monter progressivement. De quel droit prenait-il Draco pour un cobaye ? Cela sentait l'excuse à plein nez ! Il avait changé d'avis et voulait à nouveau tenter sa chance pour le mettre dans son lit. La moindre des choses était de le reconnaître et de l'assumer pleinement ! Les divers arguments de la brune précédemment n'étaient pas pour l'en dissuader réellement, mais pour lui faire réaliser tout ce que cela pouvait entraîner. Il était évident que Harry cherchait à esquiver la verve de sa meilleure amie en agissant ainsi. Il la fuyait, d'une certaine façon. Et c'était à la fois frustrant et décevant pour la jeune médicomage. Cependant, si même en ayant réalisé tout ce que Hermione lui avait expliqué, puisqu'il avait choisi d'abandonner, et que finalement il revenait dessus… La jeune brune ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il se cherchait peut-être des excuses pour esquiver l'avis de la médicomage, mais dans le fond…

Harry n'était pas stupide, mais avait toujours été un handicapé sentimental. Il faisait systématiquement tout de travers. A un tel point que c'en était pathologique, comme si la simple idée d'être lié à quelqu'un lui faisait perdre tout sens commun. Cependant, peut-être que cette fois-ci était différente ? Après tout, il tentait de faire des efforts pour se rapprocher d'un tiers. Ce qui était déjà miraculeux. Et s'il gardait en mémoire que Draco Malfoy allait mourir et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas trop s'attacher… S'il s'agissait juste d'un « entraînement »… Ce principe même la mettait mal à l'aise malgré tout… Si elle pouvait coacher cet aliéné émotionnel, même pour un plan cul… Peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis ? Et puis Draco n'était pas une jeune fille qu'il faut protéger. Il était loin d'être stupide et pouvait très bien se débrouiller, et savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait.

- « Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-elle avec beaucoup de méfiance alors que Harry souriait trop largement pour être innocent. Mais on te donne juste une piste ! Ensuite, tu te débrouilles ! »

L'Auror n'en croyait pas sa chance. La plus vindicative de ses amis à ce qu'il séduise le sublime blond venait de lui donner le feu vert. Mieux, elle l'aidait ! Pourtant, il lui avait semblé que son excuse d'« entraînement » était bien trop grosse pour être acceptée. Mais cela avait marché ? Vraiment ? Ou Hermione avait ses propres raisons ? Le brun pensa que c'était sans doute cette dernière option… Il avait hâte de savoir quel conseil allait donner le cerveau de leur groupe d'amis !

Celle-ci observa alentours, et chercha le bel ange du regard pour faire une sorte « d'état des lieux ». Elle ne fût pas du tout surprise de remarquer une troupe de prétendants gravitant non loin de lui, jetant des coups d'œil régulièrement vers leur cible très occupée avec l'un d'entre eux. Et pas des moindres !

Georges était assis sur une table, en tête à tête avec le beau blond qui riait aux éclats. L'estomac de Harry se retourna quand il suivit le regard de sa meilleure amie. Il avait envie de vomir, comme une aigreur remontant le long de sa trachée. Ses oreilles le chauffaient désagréablement. Ses doigts le démangeaient atrocement. Sa respiration se faisait plus lourde et difficile. Son cœur se serrait spasmodiquement. Et son cerveau s'embrumait d'une fumée rougeâtre. Il voulait aller frapper le roux, lui faire ravaler ses blagues à coups de poing et l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à cette créature de rêve pour attirer son attention sur lui et non sur le roux ? Comment surpasser Georges et ses blagues vraiment très drôles ? Draco avait l'air de si bien s'amuser, gâcher son moment de bonheur n'était sans doute pas la meilleure méthode de séduction… Auparavant, il n'avait qu'à se montrer et les conquêtes venaient toutes seules. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais une personne précise comme cible, d'habitude. Pour la toute première fois, il devait élaborer un plan pour charmer quelqu'un. Et Draco Malfoy n'était pas le plus facile, le plus accessible, et avec le moins de concurrence. Près de lui, il se sentait incapable d'aligner une phrase en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans se mettre à bafouiller. C'était peine perdue…

Hermione avait à peu près le même cheminement de pensées. Draco était visiblement très heureux avec son beau-frère. Et celui-ci semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Lorsqu'elle repensait à la période après guerre où celui-ci s'était emmuré dans le silence et la mélancolie, particulièrement à cause de la perte de son jumeau, elle ne se sentait pas de briser cette gaieté. De plus, en voyant le chercheur si rieur au point qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux… Ce couple était clairement touchant. Harry serait-il capable de rendre Draco aussi radieux que Georges ? Car en étant condamné à mort par une maladie si cruelle, ce serait presque criminel de détruire un tel bonheur. Elle hésitait, plus sûre du tout de vouloir aider son meilleur ami.

De leur côté, Ron et Ginny n'en menaient pas large. Ils voyaient leur frère rire aux éclats, s'exprimer par de grands gestes éloquents. Il faisait le pitre et avait une étincelle d'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux marron. Cela leur faisait autant plaisir de le voir ainsi que cela les embarrassa. Georges était en pleine séance de charme, mais avait-il oublié qu'aussi beau et androgyne soit-il, le beau blond restait un homme ? Et que le roux était hétérosexuel ? A moins qu'il soit subitement devenu bisexuel ? C'était une révélation ! Mais le frère et la sœur restaient sceptiques… Le propriétaire du magasin de farces et Attrapes ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, trop obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait, oubliant ce qui était dissimulé sous le pantalon blanc…

De son côté, Hermione avait pris sa décision : elle allait aider Harry. Déjà parce que Draco voulait se lier d'amitié avec son ennemi d'enfance, et que tout cela pouvait l'y aider. Et ensuite, parce que le blond pouvait parfaitement choisir par lui-même s'il préférait le brun ou le roux !

- « Bien ! dit-elle tout à coup en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Tu as remarqué, évidemment, que tous les hommes sont à ses pieds. Et il y en a de très beaux. Regarde McLaggen. Il est à damner un saint. Et il attend très près en lui jetant de temps en temps des regards énamourés.

- Si tu crois que ça me rassure, grogna Harry, fou de rage.

- Il est stupide ! Un Don Juan sans rien dans la tête ! Je le sais bien, pour l'avoir pratiqué à une époque…

- Merci de me le rappeler, soupira Ron.

- Il n'a rien pour lui, à part son physique, ajouta la jeune mariée sans prêter attention à la remarque de son époux. C'est donc avec son aspect qu'il va jouer pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il n'ira pas bien loin, je pense… De ce côté-ci, tu as Neville.

- Neville aussi ? s'étonna Ginny en étirant le cou pour repérer son ami.

- C'est un garçon célibataire, comme les autres ! Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de tenter sa chance ? Il s'est fait beau et a sorti le nœud papillon. Il n'a pas vraiment une apparence d'un mannequin, mais il est très gentil et pas bête du tout. Il s'est aussi distingué pendant la guerre, de telle sorte qu'il a enfin pris confiance en lui et plus personne ne le tourne en ridicule. Il peut parfaitement charmer Draco, mais pas en une nuit, ça m'étonnerait. Il est le genre de personne à laquelle on s'attache vite amicalement, mais qui nécessite un contact long et régulier pour voir en lui autre chose. Pour lui, c'est donc plus difficile, mais l'attachement qu'il installe est surtout puissant et durable !

- J'espère pour lui qu'il trouvera l'âme sœur… fit pensivement Ginny. Il le mérite !

- Il trouvera, j'en suis sûr, assura Ron. Il a failli avoir une touche avec Marietta Edgecombe, mais c'est lui qui n'a pas voulu. Dommage.

- Bon ! s'exclama Hermione pour les couper dans la conversation qu'ils commençaient à faire dévier. Parmi tous ces hommes, il n'y en a vraiment qu'un, surtout, qui a sa chance : Georges ! Lui, il a son humour. Il le fait rire, et c'est le meilleur moyen pour séduire. Il se démarque de tous les autres. Lorsqu'on veut se faire différencier au milieu de la foule, il faut avoir quelque chose qui puisse nous rendre unique. Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu pourras te rendre unique aux yeux de Draco ?

- Euh… Je suis l'élu ? »

Hermione lui claqua violemment l'arrière du crâne pendant que le frère et la sœur pouffaient le plus discrètement possible.

- « Aïe ! Je plaisantais !

- Je ne t'ai pas donné le nom de tous les prétendants ! Olivier Dubois, Marcus Flint, Terence Higgs, Pavies, Derrick, Bole, Anthony Goldstein, Robert Hilliard, Carmichael…

- Ok, stop ! C'est bon !... Il y en a autant ?!

- Et plus encore. Je te répète, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te différencie de tout ce monde ? Tous ces gens si différents ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend unique aux yeux de Malfoy ? »

Finalement, Harry ne trouvait pas cela si bête d'être démarqué parce qu'il était le « Sauveur »… Il n'avait clairement aucune chance. Il restait bêtement sans rien dire, réfléchissant intensément. Et en observant le visage de Ron et Ginny, il comprit que eux non plus ne voyaient pas où la médicomage voulait en venir.

- « Bon, je reformule ma question, puisque tu te révèles plus bête que tes pieds : qu'est-ce que Malfoy a de particulier à tes yeux, à part son physique ? »

Nouvelle colle. Nouveau silence. Hermione s'impatienta.

- « Bon sang, Harry ! Il n'y a donc vraiment que son physique qui t'intéresse ?! Laisse tomber si ce n'est que ça ! En général il y a autre chose, un petit plus, qui fait qu'on a envie de faire connaissance pour voir si une relation serait possible. Je sais que c'est un soi-disant « test », mais il n'y a vraiment rien ?

- Mais tu vas me laisser réfléchir, oui ?! Et puis tu le sais très bien que c'est purement physique ! Alors comme ça il faut qu'il y ait un autre truc et que je m'en serve pour me démarquer des autres ? C'est stupide !

- Bien sûr que non, il faut simplement faire fonctionner ses méninges un peu ! Je pensais qu'il y aurait bien autre chose que sa beauté… Vous étiez toujours si… Non, tu ne me feras pas répondre à cette question à ta place ! Réfléchis, et quand tu auras trouvé, viens me faire signe. Mais ne va pas le voir tant que tu n'as pas la réponse ! »

Et Hermione partit, visiblement très énervée. Qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir draguer une belle personne, fille ou garçon, uniquement parce que celle-ci est justement magnifique ?… Harry était sceptique. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui rendait Malfoy différent à ses yeux tant qu'il n'avait pas appris à la connaître. Et il ne le connaîtrait qu'en lui parlant. Hors, il fallait d'abord qu'il sache avant de lui parler… Mais dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré ? Son amie était sérieuse ? Il regarda Ginny et Ron qui semblaient navrés pour leur ami, tout en ayant un rictus difficilement réprimé. Ils semblaient morts de rire, et s'empêchaient de le montrer pour ne pas vexer le brun. Ne souhaitant pas assister au moment où ils allaient exploser, Harry s'éclipsa.

O ===================================================== O

_**Note d'intention :**_

_OMG ! Ce chapitre fut une torture à ré-écrire ! Il me fallait revoir tout de A à Z, et trouver une autre technique de drague pour Harry ! Ici, il s'agit surtout de ce dilemme. A savoir « je le séduis ou pas ? ». Les méandres de l'esprit Potter sont multiples et partent dans tous les sens. Essayer de donner une direction, une ligne directrice, fût vraiment compliqué ! Je pense que cela doit s'en ressentir ENORMEMENT à la lecture ! Mais je ne suis pas arrivée à faire autrement tout en respectant un maximum possible ce que j'avais écrit précédemment et en enlevant ce que je jugeais de futile voir même ridicule. Je trouvais même que c'était presque une insulte envers l'intelligence de Hermione… Là, j'espère lui avoir redonné ses lettres de noblesse. Surtout d'un point de vu éthique : aider Harry à avoir un coup d'un soir avec un mourant n'était vraiment pas dans ses cordes ! Il lui fallait une bonne raison ! C'est très bancal fait et dit comme ça, mais il fallait au moins qu'elle hésite un minimum. Son dilemme à elle peut s'expliquer de cette manière : elle voudrait que Harry pense à autre chose qu'au sexe et se trouve un compagnon ou une compagne de vie. La moindre réflexion de Harry au sujet d'un plan cul, un coup d'un soir, ou même une attirance purement sexuelle, la met en rage de plus en plus à chaque fois. Harry dit que Draco est la personnification de tous ses fantasmes, et il fait un blocage sur lui. Elle sait que c'est une énorme erreur puisqu'il est mourant. Mais elle ne pense pas à un coup d'un soir pour lui, elle a surtout très peur qu'il puisse commencer à ressentir autre chose pour le blond ! La preuve en est qu'ils se connaissent, ils n'ont jamais été des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Si Harry se met à voir en lui autre chose qu'un ennemi, il ne pourra jamais voir non plus qu'un simple plan cul. Cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon et tous les facteurs pour le début d'une relation sentimentale sont réunis ! Hors, le problème est que Draco veut devenir ami avec Harry. Il y a donc contact obligé. Et elle ne peut refuser quoi que ce soit au blond, ce sont un peu ses dernières volontés pour ne pas avoir de regret. Comment donc empêcher cette future possible catastrophe qu'elle voit bien arriver et qu'elle ne peut réfréner ? Car le contact entre ces deux là est presque obligatoire, et Harry ne pense qu'à ses pulsions sexuelles…_

_Alors face à ce casse-tête qu'elle semble être la seule à voir, elle finit presque par abandonner… Elle a bien tenté de raisonner Harry, mais rien à faire. Alors il ne restait plus qu'à compter sur Draco (et surtout Blaise) pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Le blond sait ce qu'il veut, et n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Et ce même si Harry tente une approche séduction._

_Voilà à peu près ce que j'ai fini par faire de tout ce méli-mélo. J'espère que c'est compréhensible…_

_Comme ce chapitre est très long comparé aux autres, je vais m'arrêter là. Autant ne pas trop en rajouter !_

_**[===]**_

_**NOTE SPECIALE**_

_Martibullé = copyright de Lena Zeinyom. Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de l'utiliser voilà un an ou deux. Je l'ai trouvé tellement génial ! Merci à elle ! (Je vous conseille vivement de lire « La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch » qui est pour moi l'une des meilleures fictions que j'ai pu lire !)_

_**[===]**_

_Merci à tout le monde, et je vous dis…_

_**A BIENTÔT !**_


	7. Séduction

_Séduire pour attirer à soi. Se mettre en valeur. Se distinguer des autres. Devenir unique. Et surtout pour être aimé._

**« Séduction »**

Il vagabonda à droite, à gauche. Il assista à la séance drague de Georges, qui ne passa pas inaperçue : Draco avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin si fort et brusquement qu'il en avait mis la main devant la bouche, comme si ça l'avait échappé et qu'il avait honte de s'être donné ainsi en spectacle. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à pouffer plus discrètement. Il en était rouge et avait les yeux humides de fou rire. Il était si mignon, si adorable ainsi. Harry en avait le cœur qui se serrait à la fois en le voyant ainsi, et également en sachant qu'il n'en était pas la cause.

Georges et Draco ne se quittaient presque pas. Le roux avait réussi là où tous avaient échoués, et c'est lui qui l'aurait dans son lit cette nuit. Salaud… Hermione avait raison, il fallait se faire remarquer. Mais Harry n'avait rien de plus que Cormac… Il était doué au Quidditch ? Olivier aussi, et sa meilleure amie semblait croire qu'il n'avait aucune chance, lui non plus. Il n'était pas spécialement intelligent, ni beau, ni doué dans une quelconque matière, à part dans son métier d'Auror qui ne l'avançait à rien dans cette situation. Mais il n'était pas non plus stupide, moche, et incompétent. En fait, il était normal. Tellement banal. Harry aurait du être content de cette réalisation, lui qui avait toujours rêvé de normalité. Mais à cet instant, il voulait redevenir l'élu, l'idole, celui qui n'avait qu'à apparaître pour être le centre de toute l'attention. Peut-être que c'était ce que ressentait Malfoy en ce moment ? Vouloir redevenir normal pour que plus personne ne vienne le voir pour lui parler, lui serrer la main, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'être tombé malade et être condamné à mourir dans la folie.

Harry eut une boule au ventre. Il venait de réaliser que Draco devait se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise dans cette soirée. Georges devait être sa bouffée d'oxygène. Peut-être même qu'il voulait redevenir le petit con que tout le monde détestait et craignait en même temps ? Tout pour ne pas être le centre de l'attention à cause de sa beauté, mais plutôt parce qu'il en était simplement l'organisateur… Harry avait ressentit ça. Il était devenu célèbre parce que ses parents étaient morts pour lui. Draco était une célébrité parce qu'il allait mourir. Quelle horreur ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait besoin du roux pour le faire rire !

Alors c'était ça la réponse ? Ce qui les différenciait tous les deux des autres, c'est qu'ils savaient ce que l'autre avait vécu ou vivait ? Harry s'en serait bien passé. Il aurait affronté un nouveau Voldemort avec plaisir si ça pouvait lui donner le sens de l'humour. Ou n'importe quel autre talent. Tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Une angoisse montait dans son ventre jusque dans sa gorge. Si c'était bien cela la réponse, il ne se sentait pas d'aller aborder le blond pour le soustraire aux blagues de Georges et l'attrister avec des paroles qui ne feraient que lui rappeler sa condition… Ce ne devait pas être ce à quoi pensait Hermione, c'était impossible. Cependant, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

A quelques mètres de là, il la vit qui se tenait près d'un buffet, en grande conversation avec le Professeur Filius Flitwick, dans une superbe robe de haut mage bleu nuit, ornée de perles et d'éclats de saphir. Il était le seul à maintenir la tradition des chapeaux pointus, et il avait parfaitement assorti le sien à sa tenue. Harry vint se poster près d'elle, s'intégrant aisément à la discussion. Il était question de sortilèges de défense interdits. Certains des boucliers étaient bien plus simples et rapides à utiliser, mais avait l'inconvénient d'être également des boomerangs pour les magies d'attaques qui repartaient alors dans n'importe quelle direction. Ainsi, n'importe qui d'autres pouvait être touché : un ennemi, mais aussi un civil ou un allié. Il y avait aussi un sortilège de désarmement qui faisait exploser la baguette de l'adversaire si puissamment qu'elle arrachait des doigts à la victime, et parfois la main. Pour le jeune Auror, s'intégrer à cette conversation était enfantin. Il en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet. Et il avait la particularité d'être un passionné de magie noire, loisir très rare en ces temps d'après-guerre. Il savait donc parfaitement avoir des informations inconnues d'une très grande majorité. Alors il profita d'une légère pause pour parler d'un enchantement de magie noire particulièrement fourbe : au premier abord, il est parfaitement semblable au Patronus. Même formule, même effet. Cependant, il était créé avec des images mortelles, des envies de mort terrible. Et le Patronus reproduit exactement ce que le sorcier a imaginé en le créant. Le descendant de gobelin était impressionné et nota avec application les informations données. Après avoir fait preuve de quelques minutes de politesse supplémentaires, Harry demanda s'il pouvait voler Hermione quelques instants. Il n'attendit pas la réponse polie du Professeur, qui pourtant donna son accord, et tira la brune un peu plus loin.

- « J'ai trouvé, dit-il la mine sombre.

- Ah… ? fit Hermione, prise de court et dubitative. Cela n'a pas l'air de te ravir ?

- C'est la célébrité.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je sais ce qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment, expliqua-t-il en relevant le regard vers elle, entre l'affirmation et l'accusation. Qu'il soit autant demandé alors qu'il est simplement malade… Et personne ne le sait en plus. Ca doit être horrible. Comme lors de mon arrivée, quand tous me félicitaient pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas vraiment fait, dont j'ignorais tous les tenants et aboutissants… et qui avait causé la mort de mes parents. »

La jeune fille resta interdite quelques instants, et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Elle eut l'air soudain gênée et triste. Elle aurait dû y penser avant, mettre des mots sur ce quelque chose dont elle se doutait sans vraiment l'admettre. Son ami venait de le faire à sa place… D'une façon, cela l'obligeait à se confronter à la réalité, et peut-être finirait-il par abandonner ? Elle ne pouvait de toute façon plus rien faire, elle avait déjà tout tenté. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste face à l'air déconfit du brun, et à ce rappel de son propre passé jamais cicatrisé. Elle avait maintenant l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents. Malgré tout, elle avait dit qu'elle allait l'aider, alors elle le ferait. Et ce, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle situation elle était en train de se fourrer. La médicomage inspira donc longuement, tentant de taire cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle allait faire une énorme bêtise…

- « Mince, Harry… soupira-t-elle d'un air peiné. Je ne pensais pas à ça…

- Ce n'est pas ça alors ? demanda Harry avec beaucoup d'espoir.

- Si, si, ça pourrait… Je veux dire, c'est une réponse possible… Mais c'est tellement triste. On ne séduit pas quelqu'un en le faisant pleurer, voyons ! Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça… Je me doutais que tout cela devait le déranger, tous ces prétendants. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu te distingues d'une autre façon. Alors c'est justement ce genre de conversation qu'il faut éviter.

- Mais alors à quoi tu pensais ? interrogea le brun, très intéressé et plein d'espoir d'avoir enfin la bonne réponse.

- Ce dont Draco a besoin ce soir, c'est d'oublier sa maladie ! Et justement, tous tes concurrents le lui rappellent sans même s'en apercevoir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils l'approchent à cause de son physique. Et ce physique est dû à sa « semi-divinité ».

- J'avais compris, Hermione… Mais dans ce cas, je nage. Je suis tristement banal, et je n'ai pas un sens de l'humour très développé. Mon seul talent, c'est de m'attirer les ennuis. Et comme tu me l'as si bien dit, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça ce soir.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de chercher un talent caché, que je sache ! Alors je reformule, une fois de plus, ma question : qu'est-ce qui fait que Draco est un personnage important dans ta vie, et ce depuis ta rencontre avec lui ?

- C'est une plaisanterie ? C'est évident !

- Dis-le !

- Parce que c'était un petit con !

- Exactement !

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu crois que c'est en le traitant de petit con que je vais arriver à le draguer ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais le connaître, l'approcher, être important pour lui, non ?

- C'est un essai pour apprendre à ne pas uniquement me servir de mon physique pour séduire, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je dois donc parvenir à l'approcher. Ca, c'est la technique. Mais le but final, tu le connais parfaitement : je veux le mettre dans mon lit. »

Hermione soupira. Harry ne changerait-il donc jamais ? Elle devait sans cesse se rappeler qu'elle avait promis de l'aider, même si l'envie de l'envoyer sur les roses se faisait sentir. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça exactement ? L'espoir que Harry change ? Ou celui que son meilleur ami puisse rendre Draco heureux pour les derniers jours qui lui restent ? Ah oui : le blond voulait devenir ami avec le brun. Et ce dernier ne pense qu'au sexe… Ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir comment Draco allait se débrouiller avec ça… C'était un grand garçon, il pouvait bien gérer cela tout seul, non ?

- « Bon, cela ne règle pas le problème, souffla pour la énième fois la médicomage en se massant les tempes. Je t'explique : ce qui fait de vous des personnes à part l'un pour l'autre, c'est votre passif. Pour lui, tu ne seras jamais n'importe qui. Tu étais, es, et resteras son ennemi d'enfance, tout comme il l'est pour toi !

- Génial ! Je retourne à la case départ : je croyais être devenu une connaissance, et tu veux me faire retrouver le statut d'ennemi ?! Et en quoi ça va m'aider ? On nage en plein délire !

- Harry, ce que tu es buté ! s'énerva-t-elle, à bout de patience. On y est encore jusqu'à demain si tu ne fais pas d'effort ! On tourne en rond ! Essaye de voir les choses de son point de vue !

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Hermione inspira longuement et réfléchit intensément… Comment expliquer cela à une tête de bois comme lui ? Il pouvait être si futé et sournois avec les criminels, et totalement idiot et incompétent pour tout ce qui touchait le relationnel ! Comment était-ce possible ? Le faisait-il exprès ?

- « Très bien… commença-t-elle en prenant un ton professoral. Draco est revenu, tout sourire, tout gentil, et surtout très beau. Vous vous êtes revu et avez parlé amicalement. Pour Draco, vous n'êtes pas encore des amis, mais vous n'êtes plus du tout ennemis. A côté de ça, il y a tous ces hommes qui rampent à ses pieds. Tu es un homme toi aussi, et si tu te mets à le séduire de façon classique il va penser que tu es comme eux. Surtout que contrairement aux autres, tu connais sa condition : la raison de son apparence, sa vie raccourcie et le pourquoi de son retour en Angleterre. Cela va beaucoup le décevoir et grandement l'attrister. Il n'aura plus aucune confiance en toi et tu te retrouveras directement dans la catégorie « nuisibles ».

- Sympa…

- Mais un nuisible singulier. Pour lui, tu seras comme les autres alors que tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'important pour lui, son ennemi d'enfance et celui avec qui il veut le plus se lier d'amitié pour ne pas avoir de regret. En ce moment pour lui, tu es unique. Et c'est ce qui te distingue des autres. Il te faut garder cet avantage.

- En gros, je suis au pied du mur. Je ne peux pas tenter quoi que ce soit, ça lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille. J'ai les mains liées.

- Pas si tu le surprends ! Tu peux agir sans qu'il comprenne que tu cherches à le conquérir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il te faut être différent, avoir une bonne raison pour l'approcher. Parce que vois-tu, Draco est sur la défensive. Plus encore en ce moment où tout un tas d'hommes lui tournent autour : le moindre mot que tu prononceras pourrait allumer son alarme « attention, homme en rut » ou « attention, nouvelle drague bancale ». Une fille ou un garçon qui se fait constamment abordé peut tout prendre très mal, ou de la mauvaise manière. Une simple question anodine pourrait signifier pour lui une approche en vu d'une séduction. Donc, as-tu une bonne raison de lui adresser la parole ?

- Euh… lui dire que les shorts lui vont très bien ?

- Mauvais.

- Qu'il est en beauté ce soir ?

- Très mauvais. Tu le fais exprès ?

- Qu'il a de belles jambes ?

- Harry… L'alarme clignote ! Attention à l'homme en rut !

- D'accord. Que le buffet est délicieux et que je voudrais le nom du traiteur ?

- Hum… Pas mal. Mais comme il est sur la défensive, il attendra la suite avant d'allumer son alarme. Donc dès qu'il t'aura répondu, tu dis quoi ?

- J'engage une conversation ! Je demande… euh… si ce traiteur fait dans les anniversaires ? Parce que je voudrais l'engager pour le mien ?

- Ton anniversaire est passé… »

Voyant son ami au bord de la crise de nerfs, Hermione se posa des questions. Est-ce que tous les hommes pouvaient se mettre dans cet état quand ils voulaient mettre une fille dans leur lit ? Seraient-ils prêt à tout pour une seule nuit avec une créature de rêve ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses suivre leur cours naturellement, trouver une personne avec qui ils s'entendaient bien, et se caser tranquillement avec elle, comme cela avait été le cas avec Ron ? Etait-ce simplement pour le sport ? Pour pouvoir dire « je l'ai eu ! » ? Cela avait de quoi la mettre dans une rage folle. Elle pensait que Harry n'était pas comme ça, mais le voir dans cet état lui prouvait le contraire.

Finalement, pour ne pas s'énerver inutilement comme elle se retenait de le faire depuis un bon moment, elle s'imagina sous les traits de Cyrano de Bergerac, séduisant la jeune demoiselle pour l'imbécile tourtereau incapable. Avec une différence notable : elle n'était pas amoureuse de Draco, comme l'homme au long nez l'était de Roxanne… Elle ricana intérieurement et décida de relever le défi. Elle en parlerait à Ron un peu plus tard pour qu'ils parient sur qui l'emporterait : Georges et son humour, ou Harry aidé de l'ingénieuse Hermione. Une bouffée d'adrénaline l'envahit.

- « Ressaisis-toi et écoute ! Je vais te dire ce que tu dois faire… »

Harry soupçonnait fortement que Hermione voulait qu'il abandonne purement et simplement, car son stratagème n'en était pas vraiment un : « comporte-toi en ami ». Elle disait que c'était un simple moyen pour faire évoluer leur relation d'anciens ennemis se retrouvant, en amitié naissante. Ce qui était déjà un pas en avant vers l'objectif séduction. D'après Hermione, il fallait d'abord se charger d'endormir la méfiance avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Par conséquent, le brun devait se faire violence, oublier sa libido, et agir comme un homme pas du tout intéressé souhaitant simplement renouer contact. Et l'Auror avait beau dire à sa meilleure amie que cela allait paraître louche, puisqu'il n'avait pas du tout agit ainsi les trois soirs de bricolage à l'appartement de Malfoy, elle ne voulait rien entendre. C'était sa seule chance, qu'il se débrouille…

Il doutait fortement que cela fonctionne. Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Et puis comment s'y prendre au juste ? Bon sang que tout devenait compliqué… Harry se sentait pris au piège. Il avait voulu simplement draguer le blond et advienne que pourra. Mais Hermione s'en était mêlée, se contredisant toujours d'avantage et clamant que c'était tout à fait logique. Un coup c'était, « ne l'approche pas ». Ensuite, « il faut que tu saches ce que tu veux de lui ». Puis, « arrête d'agir comme un crétin et comporte-toi normalement avec lui ». Finalement, c'était « ne l'approche pas ». Enfin, « distingue-toi des autres, réfléchis à ce que tu pourrais faire de différent ». Suivi de, « ne le rends pas triste, ça ne marchera pas ». Et encore, « il est sur la défensive, trouve une bonne raison pour l'approcher ». Pour terminer, « oublie tout, agit normalement, comme un ami ». Harry se sentait l'âme d'une girouette que le vent Hermione s'amusait à orienter selon son humeur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ledit « vent » se sentait exactement de la même façon.

Il n'avait rien décidé. Hermione lui disait toujours ce qu'il devait faire et comment il devait penser. Même lorsqu'il s'était en quelque sorte rebellé en persistant à vouloir Malfoy, et qu'il voulait juste une astuce, elle parvenait à l'obliger à oublier ses envies… Tout cela sous couvert d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais Harry avait plutôt l'impression que c'était elle qui avait ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il ne savait même plus quoi penser. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Elle avait tout pris en main, et il était sa marionnette. Harry voulait simplement tenter sa chance comme les autres, et tant pis si ça ne marchait pas, il aurait au moins essayé. Mais non, Hermione voulait absolument qu'il fasse comme elle lui avait dit, alors qu'au début elle ne voulait même pas qu'il l'approche. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs. Il était réduit à l'état de poupée dans ses mains. Il en venait même à penser que c'était Hermione qui séduisait Draco par son intermédiaire.

Draco avait débarqué dans sa vie, et tout chamboulé… C'était purement et simplement hormonal pourtant. Mais cela avait réussi à lui mettre la tête à l'envers. Libido en vrac et cerveau en bouilli, Harry ne se contrôlait plus ni ne réfléchissait. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Et s'il avait échoué auprès de Malfoy, il n'en aurait pas fait toute une histoire. Il n'aurait pas plongé en pleine dépression, seul son égo aurait été touché. Il se serait juste enfermé chez lui avec Sebastian et Déméter, histoire de reprendre un peu plus confiance en lui, et il aurait tout oublié. Il était simplement attiré physiquement. Ah, les hormones… Et si on mêlait les cellules grises avec, ça devenait un vrai bourbier ! Harry se mit à détester Hermione et ses plans machiavéliques. Elle se jouait de lui, il en était certain. Et lui, guidé par ses hormones, obéissait joyeusement. C'était vrai ! Quand on ne savait pas qu'une séduction était vouée à l'échec, on tentait et advienne que pourra ! Tant pis si on échouait, tant mieux si on réussissait. C'était pile ou face, et c'était tout ! Clair, simple, concis. Mais une fois que l'on annonçait clairement l'issue avant même d'essayer, cela vous coupait l'herbe sous le pied. Et, bien sûr, on voulait réussir ! Alors on changeait de tactique. Et c'était là que les ennuis commençaient… On se mettait à réfléchir un peu trop. On demandait conseil. Et ce qui était simple et sans prétention devenait un plan détaillé, calculé, minuté… Un vrai stratège de guerre ! On finissait par être obsédé par la réussite, et on en oubliait l'intention de départ. Hermione aurait pu écrire un mémoire sur ces stratagèmes de séduction. Harry pourrait en écrire un autre sur leurs méfaits…

Mais voilà, il était cuit. Il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin. Il avait en tête la victoire, et le simple fait de s'imaginer Malfoy allongé sur ses draps blancs lui donnait envie de préciser son plan d'attaque pour qu'il soit parfait. Il voulait réussir. Il le voulait ! Lui, cet être devenu hors d'atteinte par les explications et les manigances d'Hermione. Et plus il semblait inaccessible, plus Harry voyait l'image de son corps blanc se mêler à la blancheur de sa literie. Le tableau se dessinait parfaitement dans son esprit : la douce lueur rosée de l'aube caressant sa peau d'albâtre, faisant étinceler ses longs cheveux d'or blanc. Sa jambe nue légèrement relevée, frôlant doucement sa jumelle avec sensualité. Les bras gracieusement posés sur l'oreiller, jouant avec le satin de ses longs doigts. Un sourire mutin, des dents mordant les belles lèvres vermeilles, un regard coquin d'un gris presque blanc… Des promesses de luxure… Oh oui !

Ca le rendait fou. C'était un cercle vicieux. Il était pris au piège ! Et il savait que maintenant, s'il échouait, il déprimerait. Un échec pour quelque chose qui n'était pas calculé ni travaillé, ce n'était rien. Mais pour un plan préétabli, minuté, peaufiné… c'était une catastrophe ! Une grande déception. Cela signifierait pour lui qu'il n'aurait jamais personne, puisqu'il était incapable de séduire quelqu'un, même avec l'intelligence de Hermione. Qu'il n'était qu'un incapable, puisqu'il aurait échoué même avec l'aide de ses cellules grises. Et ces cellules grises avaient été testées et approuvées de nombreuses fois ! Donc, ce n'étaient pas elles qui devaient être remises en question, mais lui !

Harry plongeait déjà dans une grosse déprime rien qu'à penser à tout cela. Il haïssait Hermione, de tout son être pour l'avoir mis dans ce pétrin. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement s'incruster dans la conversation entre Georges et le blond, et faire l'intéressant ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander de l'aide ? Mais après tout, c'était ce que préconisait sa meilleure amie après tout. Faire l'intéressant en moins… Alors que devait-il dire ? Comment oublier son attirance qui pourtant se rappelait sans cesse à lui, et qui le submergeait dès que la créature de rêve se trouvait devant lui ?

Il s'approcha de Draco. Il était accoudé au bar circulaire installé au centre de la Grande Salle, un peu plus en amont de la fontaine de Punch-à-pomme. Il avait un sourire resplendissant sur le visage, illuminant tout son être. Harry avait l'impression d'être devant un ange tant il était lumineux. Georges, à ses côtés, semblait invisible. Pourtant, c'était lui, la source de ce beau sourire. Harry avançais pas après pas, le stress montant de plus en plus. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, et vite ! Comment faire en sorte que son fantasme personnifié croit un mensonge aussi grossier que son désintérêt pour ce corps merveilleux ? De quelle manière pourrait-il étouffer dans l'œuf le moindre doute à ce sujet ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ?...

- « Salut Georges, fit Harry en s'interposant entre eux, sans adresser un seul regard au blond.

- Euh… Salut Harry, répondit Georges, visiblement étonné qu'il ignore la beauté blonde. Quoi de neuf ?

- Je voulais te demander, commença-t-il avant de laisser un léger silence s'installer, le temps de rapidement trouver une idée tout en se fustigeant intérieurement pour son comportement si similaire aux trois autres soirées précédentes. Te demander… continua-t-il à réfléchir… Au sujet de ses barbe-à-papa flambées ! termina-t-il tout à coup en se redressant, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une suite et plein d'espoir d'être un peu moins ridicule. Tu m'as bien dit qu'elles ne brûlaient pas vraiment ?

- Euh… non… bredouilla le roux, complètement interloqué par les paroles du brun. Mais… euh… Pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant… ?

- Tu les as soumis à des tests rigoureux ? poursuivit Harry qui avait l'imagination qui partait au galop. Parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des ennuis avec le Ministère… et c'est les Aurors qui seraient chargés de venir te questionner au moindre souci.

- Oui, oui, répondit rapidement Georges, qui commençait à se demander si les Aurors n'avaient pas parlé de ses marchandises en mal et qui sentait la peur s'insinuer doucement, même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. T'en fais pas pour ça, je les ai testé moi-même, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, Draco, continua-t-il en se penchant pour voir le blond derrière Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de pouvoir encore entendre le magnifique rire de cette beauté. Il faudra que je te montre les photos que j'ai prises après m'être brûlé le visage ! Ce n'était pas encore au point, et je me suis retrouvé à Saint Mangouste. Heureusement, j'avais appliqué une lotion anesthésiante au cas où, donc je n'ai pas eu mal. Mais la tête que j'avais ! C'était à mourir de rire ! Et…

- Ah ! coupa Harry alors que Draco recommençait à rire timidement. J'ai vu ces photos. C'est vrai que c'est drôle. En sachant que tu n'as pas eu mal, naturellement. On ne te reconnait pas. Tu appliques souvent cette crème quand tu fais des tests ?

- Euh… oui, bredouilla Georges qui ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse snober ainsi Draco et ne savait plus vraiment de quoi il était question puisque le brun ne parlait plus des barbe-à-papa flambées. C'est moi qui l'ais créée. D'ailleurs, reprit-il en se penchant à nouveau vers le blond, ça aussi ça m'a causé pas mal de dégâts sur la figure ! J'ai eu des boutons si gros que…

- Et cette crème ? l'interrompit à nouveau Harry, qui ne voulait ni voir ni entendre Malfoy au risque de craquer face à cette merveille : il se retenait déjà de lui sauter dessus. Elle peut s'appliquer sur tout le corps ou juste le visage ? demanda-t-il du tac au tac, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il posait cette question.

- Euh… tout le corps, répondit Georges, complètement sonné, et se demandant sérieusement si Harry était fou ou aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu que Malfoy était là, vu qu'il semblait vouloir résolument l'ignorer.

- Tu la vends ? insista l'Auror qui pressait son cerveau pour trouver une logique à ses paroles.

- Je… ne sais pas encore… bafouilla le vendeur qui jetait des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

- Parce qu'elle pourrait être très utile pour les Aurors, assura fermement Harry, si fier d'avoir trouvé cette idée vraiment brillante qui n'était pas fausse du tout : cela pouvait effectivement être très profitable. Peut-être qu'à Saint Mangouste, ils en auraient besoin aussi. Tu devrais en parler à Hermione, ça peut l'intéresser.

- O…K… termina le roux en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si le brun se moquait de lui ou si ces deux corps de métier pouvaient réellement en avoir besoin.

- Bon, j'y vais, fit enfin Harry, pressé de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il y a Ron qui m'appelle, ajouta-t-il comme excuse, bien que son collègue soit hors de vue. Si c'est encore parce que Kingsley veut que je parade devant un personnage important, je le tues ! Je déteste ça ! »

Et il s'en alla. Comme une fleur. Ou plus exactement en trottinant de temps en temps pour se dépêcher. Sans un regard vers l'objet de ses désirs… Vite, vite, être le plus loin possible. Il était mortifié de honte. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? C'était ainsi qu'il voulait devenir son ami ? En l'ignorant ? Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ?! Il était si stupide ! Il se serait donné des claques s'il n'était pas en public et qu'il ne craignait pas qu'on le prenne pour un fou. En s'approchant, il n'avait pensé qu'à trouver un sujet de conversation qui aurait fait croire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par le blond. Quoi de plus logique qu'il ait donc abordé Georges et non Malfoy ? Puis il s'était senti si intimidé ! Tous ses rêves charnels étaient près de lui. Si près qu'il avait senti sa chaleur dans son dos. Cela le rendait fou, il n'était pas arrivé à penser à autre chose qu'à sa peinture mentale d'un bel ange alangui dans la lumière matinale. Il avait perdu tous ses moyens, et devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Harry était persuadé que Georges l'avait pris pour un dément. Et que dire de Malfoy ! Il avait du le juger grossier et blessant.

Cependant, en y réfléchissant, cela devait intriguer Malfoy. Lui qui avait plutôt l'habitude qu'on le congratule et chante des odes à sa beauté. De cette façon, Draco s'intéressera à lui… peut-être ? Mais comment pouvait-on séduire en ignorant, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Hermione lui avait expliqué sa théorie, qu'il avait du mal à ingérer : « _On séduit une personne en se comportant d'une façon différente des autres. Par exemple, une fille timide sera tout de suite charmée par une personne qui l'écoute. Quelqu'un qui adore la compétition et être le numéro un partout adorera celui qui parviendra à le battre, comme pour relever un défi. Et une personne comme Draco, qui a l'habitude qu'on le séduise, se rapprochera instinctivement de ceux qui ne tentent rien._ » Harry n'avait rien trouvé à redire, mais il était certain qu'il existait des exceptions… Ce n'était pas possible de pouvoir tout expliquer de cette façon ! Et l'amour dans tout cela ? « _L'amour vient après, une fois qu'on prend le temps de s'intéresser à quelqu'un et d'apprendre à le connaître. Au début, il faut attirer l'attention_ », avait répondu Hermione. Mais il n'empêchait que Harry restait sceptique… Cependant, cette théorie pouvait s'appliquer dans sa légère improvisation, non ? Il n'avait effectivement rien tenté. Donc il avait encore toutes ses chances selon la thèse de sa meilleure amie. Malgré tout, il avait l'impression qu'il se berçait d'illusions…

Une fois fondu dans la foule, il traina des pieds jusqu'à trouver ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se demandait comment il allait annoncer son échec cuisant… Et comment il allait prier pour connaître un moyen de s'en sortir. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Il devenait vraiment impotent face à Malfoy… C'était inhumain l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Jamais personne ne l'avait rendu ainsi, d'une façon aussi extrême.

Harry trouva le couple de jeunes mariés en grande conversation avec Seamus, Dean, Horace Slughorn et Aurora Sinistra. En le voyant arriver, la mine si basse, Hermione modifia son expression initialement joyeuse par un air à la fois inquiet et sceptique. Ron, à ses côtés, plissa immédiatement les yeux avant de les diriger vers le bar pour distinguer son frère et le blond qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir. Mais aucun des deux ne cherchèrent à quitter le groupe de discussion, et tous accueillirent le brun avec joie. Ils parlaient justement de Draco Malfoy et vantait sa soudaine gentillesse. Dean racontait comment Seamus lui cherchait le moindre petit défaut pour se mettre en valeur, mais n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose. Un nez trop pointu, un corps trop maigre, des cheveux trop longs… Qui veut exposer sa richesse comme avant avec des tenues hors de prix… Ses minauderies devant les hommes pour les aguicher… Il avait même émit l'hypothèse qu'il devait faire exprès d'être aussi agréable pour se faire aimer et obliger les gens à oublier le passé. Tous levaient les yeux au ciel : son nez était parfait, il était mince mais pas maigre, tant que ses cheveux ne trainaient pas au sol leur longueur allaient bien. Il avait offert des vêtements tout aussi hors de prix, il n'exposait donc pas sa richesse pour se faire valoir. Il ne minaudait pas mais se montrait assez poli pour ne pas envoyer balader tout le monde qui se montrerait trop insistant. Et sa théorie était trop ridicule pour qu'ils tentent une argumentation inverse. L'irlandais boudait.

- « Allons mon chéri, tenta son concubin en le prenant par la taille. Tu es magnifique. C'est simplement que Malfoy semble… hors compétition. Je ne suis même pas certain que ce soit humainement possible d'être aussi beau. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose. Et ce qui est certain, c'est que cela a trait à la magie. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, et les trois seules personnes qui connaissaient la vérité se sentirent obligées d'en faire autant. Le point positif était que Seamus arrêta de faire la moue pour embrasser son cher et tendre. Horace ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur le beau blond, allant même jusqu'à clamer qu'il était parmi ses élèves favoris. Un mensonge éhonté puisqu'il ne l'avait pas convié à son petit club de futurs célébrités lors de leur sixième année. Mais personne n'osa le contredire tant il semblait fier de « son petit élève ». Aurora, quant à elle, affirma qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec lui puisqu'elle s'occupait rarement de ce qui pouvait se passer en dehors de ses cours. Hors, Draco Malfoy avait toujours été un élève studieux dans toutes les matières, se retrouvant perpétuellement à la seconde place, devancé par Hermione Granger. Cela le mettait d'ailleurs en rogne très souvent.

- « Ah ça ! N'en parlons pas ! s'exclama Theodore Nott qui vint s'insérer dans leur cercle d'autorité, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il nous énervait tous à cause de ça. Dans le dortoir, il criait et cassait tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sur la main pour se défouler. Naturellement, il mettait un sort de silence avant, pour que les autres Serpentards n'entendent pas qu'il pouvait de temps en temps se laisser aller comme tout le monde. Il n'y avait que Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Vincent et Grégory qui savions. Mais les deux filles assistaient rarement à ces moments de folie furieuse, même si elles venaient parfois nous aider à le calmer. Et cela recommençait à chaque fin de trimestre, parfois à la remise même d'un devoir. Ou encore quand il recevait une lettre de son père qui lui signifiait à mots couverts qu'il ne serait fier de lui que quand il serait premier de la promotion. Heureusement qu'il battait tout le monde haut la main en potion. Enfin, sauf en sixième année… On va dire que ce n'était pas sa meilleure année celle-ci…

- Mouais, grimaça Seamus, pendu au bras de son compagnon. Il n'avait les meilleures notes en potion que parce qu'il était le chouchou de Rogue. Et comme par hasard, lors d'un changement de professeur dans cette matière, il s'était fait détrôné !

- Cela ne l'a pas empêché de ne pas être premier en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lorsque Rogue en était l'enseignant, contrattaqua Hermione. Et puis il est vrai qu'en sixième année il était… plutôt occupé. Les notes n'étaient plus du tout sa priorité. Et puis son métier n'est-il pas la preuve qu'il est doué dans ce domaine ?

- Ce n'était pas très surprenant, renchérit Theo, heureux que la jeune femme ait pris la défense de son ami à sa place. Rogue lui donnait des cours dès qu'il fût en âge de tenir une louche. Il a toujours adoré ça et dévorait tous les livres traitant du sujet. Entre un don certain pour cet enseignement, la pratique régulière, l'apprentissage très tôt, et la passion… Tout était réuni pour qu'il devienne un maître dans l'art. Je crois que si Rogue était encore vivant, il aurait été très fier à la fois de son filleul et de son jeune élève qui l'a sans aucun doute détrôné.

- J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec lui de son travail au Centre de Potionologie de Moscou, sourit Horace. Mais il est tellement demandé que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'approcher une seule fois ! Et maintenant qu'il rit avec Georges Weasley, je n'ai pas le cœur de les déranger. Ils ont l'air de tellement s'amuser tous les deux. Et puis, je ne veux pas perturber les projets du jeune Weasley, termina-t-il en gloussant.

- Et toi, Theodore ? questionna Harry qui ne souhaitait pas que la conversation dévie vers le possible futur couple. Tu n'étais pas très attiré par les études si je me souviens bien.

- Quelle horreur, non ! singea-t-il l'outrage, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Quelle infamie de tous nous enfermer dans une pièce pour nous marteler des informations jusqu'à ce qu'on les apprenne par cœur. J'ai toujours trouvé ça barbare.

- Vous auriez préféré être ignorant ? fit Aurora en levant un sourcil incrédule.

- Je pense que la connaissance doit se mériter. Il faut la vouloir pour l'acquérir, et donc se montrer un minimum curieux. Pourquoi obliger des enfants à savoir des choses dont ils ne se serviront jamais plutôt que de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils veulent et aiment ? C'est stupide !

- Vraiment ? insista Sinistra qui commençait à sourire d'amusement face à cet argument ridicule. Vous pensez donc que tous les enfants savent ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard ? Vous pensez qu'il est inutile d'élargir au maximum ses connaissances ? Libre à eux d'oublier ou perfectionner par la suite. Et beaucoup ne chercheraient à rien savoir du tout, se prélassant dans l'ignorance… Comment faites-vous pour concilier tout cela ? Comment peut-on trier les enfants qui méritent de savoir, ceux qui ne veulent que certaines informations, et peut-on réellement laisser les autres rester incultes ? N'avez-vous pas la notion d'une certaine « culture initiale » que tout un chacun doit avoir pour avancer dans la vie ? Et l'égalité alors ?

- Calmez-vous madame, rit franchement le châtain. Je comprends très bien ses arguments pour les avoir entendu des centaines de fois de la bouche de Blaise. Il se trouve juste que certains enfants ne peuvent pas apprendre de cette manière. Pour ma part, j'avais toujours des notes exécrables et eu mes ASPICs de justesse grâce à la ténacité de mes amis qui refusaient de me voir échouer. Mais une fois dehors, j'ai enfin commencé à comprendre l'utilité de tout ce savoir, et ai tout réappris par moi-même. A présent, je peux faire un _Patronus_ corporel, lire la carte des étoiles et interpréter les signes, réaliser un Antidote contre un venin quelconque, transformer un objet en récipient pour faire cuire mes pâtes, ou encore exécuter un _Aguamenti_ sans avoir à m'y reprendre à trois fois. De ma part, cela relève du miracle.

- Il est bien trop compliqué de varier l'enseignement pour s'adapter à chaque élève, persista la Professeur d'Astronomie. Mais je suis ravie que vous ayez enfin trouvé votre voie. »

Pansy arriva à cet instant et demanda de quoi ils parlaient. Harry, Ron et Hermione profitèrent de ce moment pour s'éclipser en s'excusant, prétextant avoir faim. Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet pour prendre quelques amuse-gueule, et la jeune épouse interrogea immédiatement son ami.

- « Alors ? Tu as réussi ? Tu n'avais pas la tête de quelqu'un content de lui… Quelle bourde as-tu encore fait ?

- Comment peux-tu être si certaine que j'ai forcément fait une gaffe ? se renfrogna le brun en enfournant un toast de calamar au gingembre.

- J'ai tort peut-être ? le provoqua-t-elle en piquant une saucisse caramélisée enrobée de graines de citrouille.

- Non… »

Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et se lança dans son court récit. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains avant qu'il ne finisse, et Ron le coupa régulièrement pour demander le détail de la conversation. Il maugréa que le Bureau des Aurors allait devoir faire une demande de la lotion anesthésiante pour son frère à présent. Il s'attendait à se faire enguirlander par la comptable, une sorte de pitbull répondant au doux nom de Malicia Eville. A la fin, aucun des trois n'osa parler. Ron le fixait avec un air de pitié qui agaçait le brun, tandis que la médicomage gardait résolument le regard fixé sur une châtaigne fourrée au Whisky-Pur-Feu. Elle avait la mâchoire contractée et les sourcils froncés, clairement mécontente. Cependant, elle se réfrénait pour ne pas vexer ou mettre en colère son ami.

- « Bon… finit-elle par dire, articulant difficilement ces mots. Ca peut marcher…

- Tu crois ? espéra Harry un peu piteusement.

- Oui… soupira la jeune femme à contrecœur. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'aurais préconisé, mais bon… Pourquoi pas si tu n'arrives pas à faire autrement… Mais c'est tout de même extraordinaire ! éclata-t-elle finalement, n'en pouvant plus, dans de grands gestes théâtraux. C'est si insurmontable pour toi d'être agréable avec Draco ? C'est impossible d'être son ami ? C'est soit un amant, soit un ennemi pour toi ?

- C'est juste que son physique me bloque complètement ! tenta de se justifier le brun. Près de lui, il me met dans tous mes états, j'ai le corps qui entre en ébullition. Alors se montrer agréable sans qu'il pense que je le séduis, c'est effectivement compliqué dans ces conditions ! »

Hermione soupira, ravalant toutes les répliques qui lui passaient par la tête. Soit, admettons. Ne restez plus qu'à conjuguer avec cela. Cela pouvait sérieusement marcher, mais elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Au lieu de devenir son ami, il pourrait redevenir son ennemi, de manière gentillette tout de même. Et le pire, c'est que cela pourrait vraiment fonctionner ! Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle allait cautionner cela. Non, non, et non, elle n'aimait pas ça ! Mais voilà, les dés étaient jetés. Premièrement, elle lui avait promis son aide. Deuxièmement, elle venait de parier avec Ron sa réussite. Et elle ne voulait pas perdre. Il allait lui falloir faire avec, et elle le déplorait.

- « Très bien, alors tu vas continuer à l'ignorer, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- T'es sûre ? ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Ron, interloqué que l'ignorance puisse être un moyen pour charmer.

- C'est faisable, consentit à dire la jeune épouse en des gestes énervés. Il va falloir que tu ailles régulièrement le voir et parler à son interlocuteur mais pas à lui. Mieux encore, si tu pouvais amener ailleurs son compagnon de conversation pour laisser Draco seul, ça serait parfait.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'offusquèrent Harry et Ron.

- C'est toi qui l'as cherché, Harry ! s'indigna Hermione qu'on puisse la juger détestable dans ces circonstances. Ne me cherche pas tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire maintenant. Tu dis toi-même ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. Alors vas-y ! Mais fait-le jusqu'au bout. Ou alors tu laisses tomber.

- Tu crois encore pouvoir gagner, chérie ? sourit sournoisement le roux. Je t'autorise à revenir sur ta décision et je baisserais ta punition, si tu veux.

- Hors de question ! Je maintiens que cela peut marcher !

- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? s'étonna le brun.

- On a parié, expliqua le jeune époux hilare. Si Draco part avec Georges, Hermione devra réaliser un de mes fantasmes.

- Et si c'est avec toi, Ron m'a promis un mois entier à faire la vaisselle ! »

Et ça s'appelait des amis ! Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là avaient pris l'habitude de se lancer des paris parfois abracadabrants, sans jamais miser de l'argent. Quand ils ne parvenaient pas à faire valoir leur volonté dans la vie de couple ni n'arrivaient à aucun compromis, ils gageaient leurs envies. Le perdant n'avait rien à dire, mais les règles étaient strictes. Il fallait des limites dans le temps voir des quantités bien précises, que le gagnant ne profite pas de sa victoire indéfiniment. A la fin du gage, si jamais le lésé manifeste l'envie de remettre en jeu les mêmes mises, le précédent vainqueur aura un handicap quelconque. Une fois, la jeune médicomage avait réussi à remporter trois paris d'affilée. Ron avait du faire le ménage façon moldue trois fois pendant un mois. Quant à Hermione, elle n'eut plus à ranger les vêtements de Ron qui, dès ces événements, en devenait presque maniaque. Harry avait beaucoup rit.

Mais là, ils se servaient de lui pour régler leurs problèmes de couple. C'était assez exaspérant. L'avantage était que Hermione avait un intérêt personnel à ce qu'il ramène bel et bien Malfoy chez lui. Cela le rassurait, et lui redonnait confiance en ses conseils, ou plutôt ses ordres. Elle lui agrippa le bras pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille la prochaine étape. Elle ne voulait pas que son mari puisse, par hasard, tricher en informant Georges des intentions du brun. Même si _grosso modo_ il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Harry en était sûr : Malfoy allait le détester. Même si son alarme rouge « _attention dragueur en vue_ » ne clignoterait pas, l'ampoule verte « _c'est un possible sex-friend_ » ne s'allumerait jamais. Il était déprimé, mais sa meilleure amie avait raison : il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Il se demanda s'il était réellement incapable de se montrer gentil envers le beau blond. Près de lui, il se sentait comme un enfant timide face à la plus belle fille de l'école. C'était un sacré handicap ! Peut-être même qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tenter de le séduire, un peu à la manière d'un alpiniste devant une montagne infranchissable. Il se sentait ridicule, pitoyable, affligeant… C'était revenir à l'époque où, devant Cho Chang, il était si maladroit qu'il en était devenu risible. Draco Malfoy semblait avoir le don de le faire revenir à Poudlard, le faire régresser à l'état du petit garçon malingre qui manquait de confiance en lui. Alors quand il le vit, toujours en compagnie de Georges mais également de ses amis Serpentards, une boule se forma instantanément dans son ventre.

Il attendit pour voir si son cœur pouvait se calmer. Il en profita pour observer, l'air de rien avec sa coupe de Poiré. Le roux semblait s'intégrer parfaitement aux serpents et parvenait même à faire sourire légèrement le stoïque Blaise. Harry trouvait cela injuste que le Langue-de-Plomb se montre amical envers le vendeur de Farces et Attrapes, alors que celui-ci le séduisait ouvertement. C'était flagrant ! Le brun, lui, n'avait pas le droit à un tel traitement de faveur. Et s'il s'approchait, nul doute qu'il allait être mal accueillit… Sans compter que Zabini avaient de fortes chances de découvrir la supercherie si Harry n'était pas suffisamment subtil… Une autre source de stress. Harry se demandait si finalement il n'allait pas abandonner quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers le beau blond… Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber sans avoir essayé. Qu'importe la réussite, il fallait qu'il fasse de son mieux pour ne rien regretter. Parce qu'avec une bombe pareille sous les yeux, il serait profondément crétin de renoncer.

Une grande goulée d'air, finir l'alcool cul-sec, poser le verre, lisser son vêtement, remettre ses fameuses lunettes de soleil… Il était prêt. Il avança d'un pas conquérant, son discours bien choisi durant son examen visuel. Finalement, c'était plutôt une providentielle coïncidence, puisqu'il aurait été plus difficile de trouver à nouveau une autre excuse pour converser avec Georges. Il se devait simplement d'agir le plus naturellement possible, mais ne pouvait pas non plus montrer son trouble envers le blond pour que son stratagème « _j'attire l'attention en me distinguant des autres par l'ignorance_ » fonctionne. Harry se dit que le mieux était de ne pas trop réfléchir et se lancer à corps perdu. Après tout, agir avait toujours été son point fort, que cela soit contre Voldemort que pour son métier d'Auror.

Il s'approcha d'eux en souriant, sans s'arrêter une seule fois ni faire mine d'arriver là par hasard. Ne pas instaurer le doute, tous devaient penser qu'il venait pour une raison précise qu'il allait leur dire, et surtout pas pour un autre objectif. Il salua d'abord tout le monde d'un sourire, et posa les questions d'usage et de politesse en prenant bien garde de ne pas regarder le blond. Ce ne devait pas paraître suspect puisqu'il en faisait de même depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que tous passaient une bonne soirée, s'ils avaient pu revoir des amis ou connaissances, ou encore connaître des personnes auparavant juste aperçues. Apparemment seuls leurs camarades de maison et les Professeurs les avaient approchés, à part Georges. Dès que Draco parlait, Harry faisait exprès de poser tout de suite après une question à une autre personne. Combien de temps avaient-ils mis pour organiser une soirée aussi monumentale, qu'elle était vraiment réussie, qui était le traiteur embauché, etc. Finalement, le brun avoua enfin la prétendue raison de son incrustation dans leur cercle. Il était très fier de son petit effet : tourner autour du pot pour faire croire désirer leur compagnie pour le plaisir uniquement, usage dont personne n'était dupe mais faisait mine de réellement le penser, le tout endormait forcément la méfiance… A part peut-être pour Blaise, il devait donc se montrer le plus convaincant possible.

- « Dis-moi, Zabini… fit-il, faussement hésitant, aidé pour ce jeu d'acteur par son stress augmentant graduellement. J'ai entendu une rumeur qui ne me plait pas beaucoup tout à l'heure.

- Une rumeur ? s'étonna le Langue-de-Plomb, suspicieux.

- Il semblerait que j'ai un collègue Commandant qui veuille faire une descente chez toi pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun artefact de magie noire…

- Quoi ?! s'indigna le noir, hors de lui. Mais pourquoi ?!

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est Ron qui a entendu ça hier. Une discussion de couloir qu'il a intercepté par hasard. Je ne sais même pas qui en serait chargé, ni si c'est véridique. Si il faut, c'est juste des « on dit » qui sont totalement faux. Mais au cas où, je préférais te prévenir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé qu'on s'en prenne à quelqu'un sans vrai raison. Si jamais cela se fait vraiment, je lancerais moi-même une enquête sur le Commandant ou le Chef de Section qui viendra inspecter ton domicile.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Theo, ricanant. Un élan d'altruisme tout ce qu'il y a de plus héroïque ?

- Mais non voyons ! protesta Pansy en tapant sur le bras de son ami châtain, lui faisant renverser un peu de son Whisky-Pur-Feu sur le sol, qu'il regardait étalé sans expression avant qu'un elfe de maison passe pour nettoyer en une seconde. Tu ne te souviens pas lorsque Potter a été obligé d'enquêter sur moi au moment où Garrick m'avait nommé comme son héritière professionnelle ? Il a été très correct et est allé se plaindre auprès de Kingsley pour perquisition abusive. Bon, ça n'a pas fait suite, puisque c'était plutôt une vérification de routine pour une ancienne Mangemort qui obtient un statut d'importance. Devenir le principal fabricant des baguettes pour les sorciers et surtout pour les enfants entrant à Poudlard, n'est pas une fonction négligeable… Et Potter a aidé Blaise aussi ! C'était en 2004 je crois ?

- Oui, approuva le noir en sirotant sa flûte de Pétiampagne d'un air désintéressé malgré son énervement dû à l'annonce de l'Auror encore présent. C'était très douteux et après avoir été obligé d'obéir, il a porté plainte auprès de Shacklebolt contre son propre Chef de Section qui a été rétrogradé au rang de Lieutenant en guise de punition. Potter ne s'est pas vraiment fait des amis avec cette histoire… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est justement pourquoi ils voudraient refaire une perquisition chez moi après l'énorme scandale qu'a suscité la première ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, insista Harry en ce demandant si ce n'était pas un peu trop énorme finalement, sachant qu'il avait inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces, et qu'il devait rapidement trouver un subterfuge supplémentaire. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que… réfléchit-il intensément. Peut-être qu'ils pensent que si je ne participe pas personnellement à ce genre de missions, je n'irais pas protester au sommet de la hiérarchie ? tenta-t-il, conscient que c'était très mince. Bref ! termina-t-il pour couper court aux spéculations. Je voulais juste te prévenir, c'est tout. Je répète : c'est peut-être totalement faux. Fais juste attention. »

L'Auror sentit que le Langue-de-Plomb avait eu beaucoup de mal à le remercier, mais le fit tout de même. Il salua tout le monde et s'en alla. Il osa jeter un regard vers le beau blond pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans leur groupe. Celui-ci fixait le brun d'un air inexpressif, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Et dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, il lui sourit timidement. Harry s'empressa de partir sans lui retourner la pareille. Il ne vit pas le visage attristé que prit alors Draco.

Le brun se maudit et se traita de vrai salopard. Il faisait peur à Zabini, le menaçait indirectement d'une enquête, uniquement pour attirer l'attention d'une créature de rêve. Pouvait-il être plus loin de son état de héro ? Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller pour les beaux yeux de Malfoy ? Il devait se rattraper, et vite ! Il fit immédiatement demi-tour, cherchant une excuse tout à fait innocente pour se racheter, au moins pour sa propre conscience morale. Ses réflexions furent facilitées par le fait qu'il ne pensait plus au bel ange mais plutôt aux trois Serpentards, victimes sans le savoir de sa technique de séduction singulière.

- « Au fait ! fit-il d'un air avenant, se replaçant à côté de Blaise, face à Pansy. J'ai failli oublier, s'amusa-t-il tout seul, heureux de pouvoir peut-être faire une bonne action. Hermione et Ginny m'ont demandé de savoir si tu voulais bien leur signer un autographe sur l'un de tes livres qu'elles ont acheté, Theo. C'est possible ?

- Sérieusement ? s'étonna le châtain qui était loin de penser que les deux lionnes pouvaient aimer ses romans à ce point. Un autographe ?

- Elles n'ont pas l'ouvrage avec elles, naturellement, rit le brun. Ca serait plutôt pour savoir si elles doivent les apporter la prochaine fois… Comme je devais venir parler à Zabini, elles voulaient que j'en profite pour te le demander.

- Bin… ok. Pas de problème… bredouilla Theo qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa surprise, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la jeune brune Serpentard qui savait son ami très rarement stupéfait et même toujours blasé par son cynisme.

- Et toi, Pansy, ajouta Harry, faisant presque sursauter la brune qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, se pointant elle-même du doigt comme s'il s'était trompé de personne. Tu continues toujours de chanter dans des soirées ou tu as arrêté pour te consacrer aux baguettes ?

- Euh… ça… dépend ? hacha-t-elle à la manière d'un élève qui ne connaissait pas la bonne réponse à la question de son professeur. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on voulait venir voir un de tes concerts, mes amis et moi, ricana Harry comme si c'était évident. Tu nous tiendras au courant du lieu et de la date du prochain ? »

Il partit définitivement après qu'elle eut acquiescé sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. L'Auror ne vit pas le sourire attendri d'un blond ravi. Lui-même était également aux anges. Il en oubliait presque son erreur précédente avec Zabini. Il espéra de tout son cœur que le Langue-de-Plomb n'avait rien de vraiment illégal chez lui. Mais il avait cru comprendre qu'il avait tellement peur d'un renvoi abusif à cause de son passé qu'il faisait bien plus d'efforts que tous les autres pour être irréprochable. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était lui qui avait fait quelque chose d'illégal avec sa menace. Il avait peur que cela puisse lui retomber dessus. Cependant, il avait bien précisé qu'il s'agissait de bruits de couloirs et qu'il pouvait très bien ne rien se produire. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas besoin d'instaurer une réelle rumeur qui pourrait très bien mener à des événements et actions immaîtrisables et non désirables. Il devait juste tenir au courant Ron, qui était celui censé avoir entendu les rumeurs. Il s'empressa d'aller le lui dire. De même qu'à Hermione et Ginny pour les autographes, ce n'allait pas être un problème puisque celles-ci adoraient effectivement les fictions policières de Nott, et tous ses amis pour aller assister à un concert de la jeune chanteuse.

Il les trouva avec le fantôme de Cuthbert Binns, Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Le roux avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir et vit en Harry l'arrivée du messie. Il l'entraîna avec lui plus loin, demandant à sa femme de les rejoindre plus tard. Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente d'être ainsi abandonnée, mais acquiesça avant de poursuivre son débat sur les Gobelins avec Binns. Ron lui demanda des détails que Harry ne voulait pas lui donner pour ne pas avoir à se répéter quand Hermione les rejoindrait. En attendant, ils se restaurèrent en rejoignant Olivier, Marcus, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Miles, Ginny, Terrence et Roger, les anciens joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard dans les différentes maisons. Sans surprise, ils ne parlèrent que de sport. Le roux préférait nettement ce sujet !

Quand Hermione arriva au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'exilèrent tous les trois, avec une Ginny curieuse, dans un coin. Le brun leur raconta tout dans le détail, craignant un nouveau reproche de ses amis pour ce qui était le cas Zabini. Mais au contraire, la brune était enchantée.

- « Mais c'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air autant surpris que joyeux de son idée. C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Non seulement tu as ignoré Draco pour parler à Blaise, alors qu'ils savent tous à quel point vous ne vous appréciez pas, mais en plus tu t'es mis en valeur de la plus belle des façons !

- Comment ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry qui ne voyait dans cette idée qu'une menace absurde loin d'être nécessaire, voire potentiellement dangereuse.

- Déjà, tu fais preuve d'une intégrité tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable en allant le prévenir. De plus, cela rappelle que tu as déjà fait cela à deux reprises pour les amis de Draco : Blaise et Pansy. Dont, pour le premier, cela a abouti à une punition pour ton propre supérieur ! Tu étais allé jusqu'à t'en prendre à ton chef, te mettant dans une situation plutôt risquée. Bon, tout le monde sait que tu ne craignais pas grand-chose au vu de ton statut de héro, mais tout de même. Se dresser contre la hiérarchie n'est pas négligeable. Tu pouvais t'attirer des ennuis, te créant des ennemis. Sans compter que cela pouvait te donner la réputation d'un « défenseur de Mangemorts » ou du moins de Serpentards, en contradiction avec ton rôle de Survivant. Ceci, ils le savent tous très bien. Et pour Draco, cela te place sur un piédestal, ou presque. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il te vénère ou quoi que ce soit, mais te met au moins en valeur. Et après, tu en rajoutes sur ton amicalité envers les Serpentards, et surtout ses amis, en demandant un autographe à Theo ou promettant d'assister à une représentation musicale de Pansy ! Tu te présentes comme un saint défenseur des opprimés quels qu'ils soient, sans te soucier d'un possible prix à payer, et qui ne se limite pas à les défendre mais aussi de s'intéresser à eux.

- Avec tout ça, tu n'as pas adressé une parole ou même un regard vers Malfoy, alors personne ne doit se douter de tes intentions, sourit Ginny devenue soudainement joyeuse à l'idée d'avoir une dédicace de son auteur préféré sans même l'avoir demandé. Non, franchement, c'est plutôt bien joué. Après, est-ce que ce sera suffisant ?

- Elle a raison, affirma Ron toujours sceptique sur la réussite de ce stratagème et qui ne voulait pas perdre son pari. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il va te tomber dans les bras.

- Et pourtant, sourit malicieusement la médicomage. Il y a le danger de la perquisition chez Blaise ! Draco ne peut pas l'ignorer, c'est son meilleur ami. Il va peut-être venir lui demander d'étouffer cette rumeur ou de chercher si elle est vraie ? Ou encore de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus aucune descente chez lui ?

- Et s'il ne fait rien ? demanda le roux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il penserait pouvoir faire quelque chose après tout ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il veut être ami avec Harry, il veut se rapprocher de lui et celui-ci persiste à l'ignorer. Au bout d'un moment, il va forcément trouver un prétexte pour aller lui parler, et Harry lui a servi cette raison sur un plateau d'argent. C'est un peu comme s'il lui avait tendu la main, l'air de rien.

- T'es sûre de toi, là ? questionna Ginny, qui ne savait pas trop vraiment quoi en penser. Tu penses que Malfoy veut à ce point devenir ami avec Harry ? Pourquoi ?

- Au début, c'est surtout pour mourir sans regret, connaître et se lier d'amitié avec tout le monde, surtout les personnes avec qui il ne pouvait pas dans sa jeunesse, dû à sa famille et les idéaux de celle-ci. Maintenant, je pense sincèrement que la résistance de Harry, qu'il l'ignore sans cesse, font que cela devient un défi. Plus encore depuis notre rencontre par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse où il pensait que tout se passait bien et qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Harry… Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Ca se passait bien pourtant quand il t'a suivi dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec Theo ?

- C'est simple : j'avais comme objectif de le mettre dans mon lit et voulais le séduire de façon classique. Je voulais lui tendre une sorte de petit piège en lui demandant de venir au Manoir Malfoy avec moi, et même s'il m'intimidait par son physique de rêve, il me fascinait tout autant. Mais il y a eu l'histoire du livre des Horcruxes, puis tenter d'interroger Blaise la terreur du Ministère qui ne me porte pas dans son cœur et qui ne supporte pas que je drague son meilleur ami… Donc je ne devais plus rien tenter, et ça m'a bloqué. Et maintenant que je sais ne plus pouvoir rien extorquer à Zabini, j'ai l'impression que cette soirée est un peu ma dernière chance… et toi, Hermione, tu m'as mis des millions d'informations dans la tête toute la journée. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, finalement je le veux trop, puis il y a le stratège pour l'attirer dans mes filets… Bref, je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette histoire ! Voilà tout ce qui a changé… »

Ses trois interlocuteurs restèrent silencieux quelques instants… La jeune brune, particulièrement, n'aimait pas du tout se sentir un peu honteuse. Elle ne trouvait pas qu'elle avait à se reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elle avait fait ce qui était juste, rien de plus. Elle arrêta brusquement l'ange qui passait en assurant à nouveau que le beau blond viendrait de lui-même discuter avec son ancien ennemi d'enfance.

**[===]**

Du côté des Serpentards, les conversations allaient bon train. La colère de Blaise était légèrement retombée pour laisser place à de l'incompréhension face à la mise en garde de Potter. Pourquoi ? Il avait déjà subi une telle inspection, quel était l'événement qui avait provoqué une telle décision ? Cela sortait de nulle part. Il y a toujours un fait quelconque pour engendrer une telle action. Mais lequel ? Et il avait beau faire partager ses doutes à ses amis, personne ne trouvait de réponse. Pansy insista en répétant que l'Auror l'avait prévenu qu'il ne s'agissait que de bruit de couloir, que ce n'était pas forcément vrai. La question était alors : qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cette rumeur ?

- « Tu n'aurais rien fait de particulier qui pourrait susciter l'inquiétude ? demanda Georges, tout aussi étonné que les serpents.

- Non, je ne vois pas… Et pourtant je fais très attention.

- C'est peut-être cette réserve dont tu fais preuve, proposa Theo qui jouait avec un cure-dent.

- Je fais ainsi depuis huit ans, alors pourquoi maintenant ? s'offusqua Blaise qui se vexait vraiment d'être ainsi soupçonné alors qu'il était sans doute plus irréprochable que plus de la majorité des sorciers.

- Tu ne peux pas demander à Potter et Weasley de t'aider ? proposa Draco en faisant tourner son Punch-à-pomme dans le verre. Vu qu'il a déjà agi contre ce genre de pratiques abusives envers les anciens Mangemorts, peut-être qu'il voudra bien faire quelque chose ?

- Hors de question que je leur demande quoi que ce soit ! fit fièrement le noir, qui voulait garder sa dignité et se débrouiller tout seul. S'ils veulent intervenir, qu'ils le fassent. Mais moi, je n'irais pas quémander leur assistance. De toute façon, les Aurors peuvent bien venir, je les accueillerais avec du thé et des _scones_. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Il y a le risque qu'un des perquisiteurs voue une haine très forte envers nous et dissimulent de fausses preuves ! insista Pansy, réellement inquiète pour son ami. Tu n'as pas peur de ça ? A chaque fois que ce genre d'actions auroresques a lieu, il y a ce danger.

- Ca, je ne pense pas, ricana Blaise. Ils ont un peu trop peur de moi pour me flouer ainsi. Je suis connu pour avoir des yeux partout, puisque je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe au Ministère, même les intrigues les plus secrètes. Je les entends élaborer les théories les plus farfelues pour savoir comment je fais, c'est hilarant. Donc non, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'aventureraient à ça. »

Cela ne sembla pas rassurer la jeune femme qui n'insista cependant pas. Blaise décida de changer de sujet pour ne pas s'appesantir, et demanda si Theo s'était senti flatté de la question de Potter pour un autographe. Le châtain grogna et se noya dans son Whisky-Pur-Feu pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Il voulait démontrer qu'il s'en moquait, mais tous savaient qu'il était ravi, tout bouffi d'orgueil que même des Gryffondors estimaient son travail. Draco souriait doucement. Si son meilleur ami ne voulait pas bouger, il réfléchit à s'en occuper lui-même. Il chercha des yeux l'Auror brun, envisageant d'aller le voir. Et s'il pouvait par la même occasion lui arracher une parole à son intention, agréable si possible, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Cependant, le Langue-de-Plomb connaissait très bien sa princesse. Il s'approcha de lui pendant que Pansy, Theo et Georges plaisantaient, ou plutôt Theo ricanait cyniquement.

- « Je t'interdis d'aller voir Potter », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être scandalisé par l'ordre évident de son meilleur ami, s'il devait être surpris et honteux qu'il ait pu comprendre ses intentions si facilement, ou dubitatif des raisons qui l'avait poussé à lui dire cela. Il n'osa rien dire, gardant en tête qu'il devait avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

Le blond resta avec ses amis, même si Georges tenta plusieurs fois de l'amener plus loin pour un tête-à-tête. Le roux avait fini par être obligé de partir, appelé par ses propres relations un peu trop souvent. Il promit de revenir, mais Draco ne pensait plus qu'à Potter et Blaise. Il voulait parler aux deux et devait commencer par le second. Cependant, il attendait l'occasion…

**[===]**

Harry s'impatientait. Il doutait de plus en plus fortement des affirmations passées de sa meilleure amie. Malfoy ne venait pas. Et plus le temps passait, moins il y avait de chances qu'il s'approche. C'était un échec. Ron jubilait : il était certain d'avoir gagné son pari. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione qui n'avait pas donné son dernier mot.

Voyant qui ne se passait rien de ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle alla voir Harry pour lui dire de retourner auprès de Draco une troisième fois. Il fallait donc trouver une raison, chose un peu plus compliqué vu qu'il aurait paru louche de revenir. Effectivement, il était allé voir les Serpentards pour une raison précise qu'il avait mentionnée après un peu de politesse et était reparti immédiatement après, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester avec eux. Alors la jeune médicomage annonça qu'elle et son mari allaient l'accompagner.

Et c'était ce qu'ils firent. Ron avec moins de bonne grâce, redoutant les manigances de sa femme. Lui et son meilleur ami ignoraient totalement ce qu'elle allait dire. La jeune femme s'arrêta non loin pour discuter avec le groupe de discussion le plus proche des quatre Serpentards : le Professeur de Runes Bathsheda Babbling, l'ancien Premier Ministre Cornelius Fudge, la vieille Griselda Marchebank, Kingsley Shacklebolt, et le vieux Elphias Doge. Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de s'approcher d'eux, car il redoutait ce qui se produisit : ils les accueillirent un peu trop chaleureusement et concentrèrent toute leur amabilité sur le Survivant. La conversation dévia vite vers feu le Directeur Albus Dumbledore. Et aucun des trois Gryffondors ne souhaitèrent aborder la mort de celui-ci, puisque Draco Malfoy y avait joué un rôle important et se trouvait assez près pour tout entendre. Ils se concentrèrent avec insistance sur sa vie et leurs jeunes années à l'école de Magie.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que Pansy et Theo s'incrustèrent dans la conversation pour donner leur point de vue sur le grand personnage. Avis étonnamment positif : ils avouaient s'être moqué de lui mais avec beaucoup de légèreté. Nott, qui avait fait quelques séjours dans son bureau à cause de ses résultats scolaires déplorables, racontait qu'ils riaient beaucoup lors de leurs entrevues alors que le Directeur avait été censé le disputer ou au moins le convaincre de travailler plus sérieusement. Il lui avait même avoué trouver le jeune garçon vif et ouvert d'esprit. Dumbledore avait été persuadé que l'écrivain n'aurait aucun problème dans son futur professionnel. Comme d'habitude, le vieil homme avait eu raison. Cependant, au grand damne des trois lions, Blaise et Draco restèrent à l'écart.

**[===]**

C'était le blond qui avait empêché son meilleur ami de rejoindre le cercle près d'eux, à la suite de Theo et Pansy.

- « Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'aille parler avec Potter, chuchota discrètement Draco, un soupçon de colère dans ses yeux gris perle. Je t'avoue ne pas trop apprécier que tu me donnes des ordres, comme ça.

- Ok, du calme, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, tu me connais, se dépêcha de répondre Blaise qui avait toujours eu la peur viscérale de se disputer avec sa princesse. Je voyais bien ce que tu comptais faire, c'était clairement visible je te connais trop bien pour l'ignorer. Il fallait que je t'en empêche rapidement et ne pouvait pas me lancer dans les détails.

- Maintenant tu peux, fit le blond en croisant les bras et se redressant fièrement. Alors explique.

- Déjà, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de l'aide de Potter. C'est hors de question, je me débrouillerais tout seul, je l'ai toujours fait, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'encombrer d'un Auror. Tu sais que je déteste ce corps de métier, que je porte pas le Survivant dans mon cœur, et que lui demander assistance ferait que j'aurais une dette envers lui ! Pour moi, c'est inadmissible.

- C'est stupide de prendre des risques uniquement pour une raison aussi futile ! s'emporta Draco, inquiet pour son ami, se refrénant cependant pour continuer à murmurer. Pansy a raison, si jamais cette perquisition à lieu, un Auror un peu trop zélé peut parfaitement apporter de fausses preuves contre toi ! Tu ne peux pas prendre cette affaire à la légère.

- Deuxièmement, poursuivit le Langue-de-Plomb pour le couper dans ses arguments. Je soupçonne cette histoire d'être une invention fantasque et tordue de Potter.

- Quoi ? fit le blond, abasourdi et choqué.

- On l'a dit tout à l'heure : il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour qu'il y ait une telle action auroresque contre moi. Au contraire, mon patron Redwood m'adore depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Jamais il ne cautionnerait une telle chose ! C'est d'ailleurs aussi parce qu'il s'est emporté contre la précédente enquête sur ma vie alors que j'étais encore étudiant et qu'il m'avait déjà repéré, que le Chef de Section qui avait organisé tout ça. Déjà, j'avais été victime des vols anti-Mangemorts comme plusieurs autres, et en plus de ça je devais subir les Aurors. De tels comportements l'avaient mis en rage, et c'est Redwood qui avait commencé l'accablement contre cette perquisition. L'intervention de Potter était la goutte d'eau qui a mené à la punition du Chef de Section. Le Chef du Département des Aurors avait agi pour moi alors que je n'étais qu'un étudiant encore, imagine donc sa réaction si cela se renouvelle maintenant que je suis sous ses ordres directs ? Kingsley Shacklebolt ne prendrait jamais un tel risque, c'est tout bonnement impossible !

- Tu en déduis donc que ce ne peut être qu'une invention de Potter ? demanda Draco, toujours sceptique malgré les arguments percutants de son ami. Mais il a dit que c'était des bruits de couloir et que ce n'était pas forcément vrai. Il est aussi possible que c'était donc une rumeur sans fondement mais que Potter a préféré t'avertir au cas où. De quel droit tu l'accuses d'une invention ?

- Parce qu'il est évident que tu lui plais beaucoup, Draco, ricana Blaise. Ce serait faire preuve d'une bêtise profonde que de le nier. Hors, il n'a rien tenté depuis le début de la soirée alors qu'il est connu comme étant un coureur de jupons et de pantalons.

- Je te rappelle qu'il m'a ignoré les trois soirs où on a bricolé mon appartement, bougonna le blond, qui savait bien que son ami avait raison mais ne voulait pas croire qu'il ait pu aller aussi loin.

- Princesse, voyons, poursuivit le noir avec amusement. Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas, que je n'aime pas du tout qu'il cherche à te séduire, et il le sait très bien alors qu'il voulait m'interroger. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre tentative. Mais maintenant, il peut ! Alors pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? »

Il laisse planer un silence pour que Draco puisse prendre le temps d'en arriver à la même conclusion que lui. Il savait son ami très intelligent, mais également de mauvaise foi. Il ne voulait pas que l'Auror, avec qui il voulait devenir ami, puisse être en quelque sorte coupable d'une certaine menace contre son meilleur ami. Par conséquent, il pouvait nier avec force la moindre accusation. Il fallait le mettre devant les faits pour qu'il ne puisse plus tourner la tête et ignorer ce qui le dérangeait. Ce fût exactement ce que fit Draco. Et il en vint au même résultat que son ami…

- « Il ne peut y avoir pensé tout seul, dit-il la mort dans l'âme.

- La femme Weasley anciennement Granger, je pense.

- J'imagine, oui… C'est complètement tordu cette histoire… soupira le blond en se passant la main sur le visage. Venir me tourner autour pour volontairement m'ignorer et attirer mon attention… Et dire des choses pareilles justement pour me faire aller lui parler par moi-même… Cette histoire ne tient qu'à un fil ! C'est retors et fantasque à un point que cela avait peu de chance de fonctionner.

- Il semblerait qu'ils te connaissent mieux que tu ne le crois, puisque tu allais effectivement parler à Potter si je ne t'avais pas arrêté.

- Mais tout de même ! C'est abracadabrant ! Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Je serais pourtant ravi de discuter avec lui, même s'il est hors de question de lui accorder plus. Il n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour avoir toute mon attention, c'est grotesque. Ils ne me connaissent pas si bien que ça on dirait.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu reconnais la vérité ? demanda Blaise sincèrement curieux, en se rapprochant de lui à la manière d'un conspirateur.

- Et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerais à une manigance si extravagante, puisqu'elle m'ouvre la possibilité d'enfin converser avec Potter. »

**[===]**

Enfin, Zabini et Malfoy rejoignirent le cercle de conversation. Harry ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres que ne manquèrent pas de noter les deux arrivants, ce qui lui valut un léger coup de coude de Hermione qui confirma les soupçons des deux Serpentards. Le Langue-de-Plomb profita de la fin du récit de Theo pour ajouter que le Directeur Albus Dumbledore l'avait également convoqué plusieurs fois après le retour de Voldemort. Il tenait au courant le vieil homme des bavardages de ses camarades de Maison, mais surtout de la façon dont il comptait protéger ses amis. Tous furent étonnés. Draco ajouta alors qu'effectivement, lui aussi avait vu plusieurs fois le Directeur durant ces deux années noires qu'étaient ses cinquième et sixième années d'études. Il le voyait avant, moins souvent cependant, pour parler principalement de ses études et du rôle qu'il voulait avoir dans l'avenir. Albus Dumbledore voulait le convaincre d'obtenir un statut haut placé dans le gouvernement du Ministère que Draco ne souhaitait pas. Le vieil homme lui disait posséder une ouverture d'esprit et une intelligence fine dont le Ministère avait cruellement besoin, et que sa noble naissance pouvait lui permettre d'avoir facilement en ayant la reconnaissance de ses pairs. Au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était surtout pour connaître les agissements de celui-ci et de son propre père. Mais lors de la dernière année, il y avait eu peu de rendez-vous, dont le dernier qui avait marqué l'adolescent qu'il était : Draco lui avait avoué, dans tous ses états, la mission confiée par le Mage Noir. Le Directeur s'était contenté de sourire en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il ne l'avait plus revu, et avait été complètement perdu. Ce fût bien plus tard qu'il avait appris que l'homme était de toute façon mourant et qu'il souhaitait que ce soit le Professeur Rogue qui le tue à la place du jeune garçon.

Harry était choqué. Malfoy avait donc bel et bien prévenu Dumbledore. C'était une révélation pour lui, et il en oublia tout le reste. Il demanda des détails, ne se rappelant plus du tout qu'il devait ignorer le beau blond pour sa conquête. Draco était aux anges.

Les discussions multiples et diverses reprirent cependant, et minuit approcha à grands pas. Les convives partirent petit à petit, la Grande Salle se vida progressivement. Ron découvrait à quel point Theo pouvait être passionnant dans ses paroles. Il se révéla à lui comme un homme dont les relations et comportements humains n'avaient plus beaucoup de secrets. Le châtain s'amusa même à mots couverts de révéler la technique discutable de Potter pour courtiser Draco : « Quoi de mieux que de priver un ange de vénération pour que celui-ci vienne s'en offusquer », dit-il pour illustrer un récit ancien au sujet d'une courtisane qui voulait séduire un roi, tout en regardant alternativement blond et brun. Ron et Hermione changèrent rapidement de sujet pour aborder celui du mariage, alors que Harry rougissait et que Draco souriait.

Quand finalement le couple de jeunes mariés manifestèrent l'envie de se retirer, leur meilleur ami les accompagna jusqu'à la gigantesque porte d'entrée. Les quatre Serpentards qui souhaitaient rester jusqu'au départ de tous les invités, les saluèrent amicalement en ne les suivant que jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle.

- « Bon, et bien je crois que c'est fini, s'attrista Harry qui pensait ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de revoir le beau blond à moins de le harceler, optique qu'il commençait à prévoir de plus en plus sérieusement.

- Mais non, tu verras ! Il va venir te voir pour un tête-à-tête, et en profiter pour te demander d'intervenir au sujet de Blaise. Et alors, Draco finira par te demander de but en blanc ton comportement avec lui en prenant pour exemple ce qu'il s'est passé les trois soirs précédents.

- Et je réponds quoi au juste ? grogna le brun qui commençait à en avoir vraiment assez de ces intrigues.

- Tu éteins définitivement l'alarme rouge en disant ne pas savoir de quoi il parle, ou quelque chose du genre ! Improvise, tu as l'air d'être doué pour ça. Et là, tu auras le champ libre pour le séduire dans les règles, sans faire ton lourd !

- Oui, bien sûr… ironisa Ron qui ricanait à moitié, sachant que de toute façon il n'avait pas gagné son pari puisque Georges était parti seul. Il sera très convaincant, naturellement !

- Ne l'écoute pas, Harry, fais-moi confiance, répliqua la jeune femme, optimiste à l'idée de gagner et voir son époux faire enfin la vaisselle pendant un mois. »

Harry ne put rien répondre, car il vit lentement, comme au ralenti, Draco s'approcher le lui. Il était tellement adorable, tout timide. Harry se sentit perdre ses moyens. Ses deux amis s'empressèrent de lui faire la bise pour partir et les laisser seuls. Ils s'éloignèrent en faisant des signes amicaux de la main au beau blond. Le brun se sentait un peu perdu devant une telle beauté, et se répétait inlassablement les mots de Hermione pour ne pas faire de gaffes. Le bel ange se plaça près de lui pour regarder les deux Gryffondors partirent le long de l'allée encore éclairée de lanternes multicolores. Ils restèrent silencieux quelque temps, se délectant de l'air frais qui manquait à l'intérieur surchauffé et rendu humide par les nombreux sorciers qui s'étaient rassemblaient. Draco tendit une coupe de punch-à-pomme à son compagnon de fin de soirée.

- « Harry, fit la voix douce de l'apparition angélique. Je peux te parler ? »

Harry attendit patiemment que celui-ci prenne la parole, lui esquissant un signe de tête pour l'inciter à parler. Merlin, qu'il était adorable ! Il ne savait visiblement pas comment lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le blond jouait la comédie. Il usait de son apparence qu'il savait enjôleuse et adorable ainsi. Il voulait que le brun en perde son latin pour le rendre vulnérable et plus enclin à agir comme lui le souhaitait. Puisque le Héro des Sorciers s'était réfugié dans la manipulation, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne jouerait pas le jeu, lui aussi ! Les yeux baissés, il se triturera les doigts en se mordant ses lèvres… Harry avait envie d'y planter ses dents à lui ! Il était tellement envoûté qu'il n'entendit pas Draco parler.

- « Pardon ? se reprit-il. Tu disais ? »

Draco sembla avoir suivit son regard vers ses lèvres… Et mince ! se dit Harry. Tout était foutu ! Il l'avait vu regarder ses lèvres, et il allait comprendre que le brun souhaitait l'embrasser… Parce qu'il souhaitait effectivement plaquer sa bouche vorace contre celle si suave, rouge et pulpeuse qui se trouvait devant lui, semblant le narguer par sa teinte et sa brillance propre à un fruit juteux et délectable. Il était trop impatient, et son simple regard pouvait rendre à néant tous ses efforts de la soirée… Mais une idée germa. « _A moins que…_ »

- « Tu devrais pas faire ça, dit-il, soudain bien plus sûr de lui.

- Faire quoi ? demanda Draco, curieux de ce que pouvait encore inventer son interlocuteur.

- Te mordre la lèvre. Tu vas saigner, et ça fera mal dès que tu souriras. Je le faisais aussi, avant, mais j'ai vite arrêté.

- Ah... ne put que répondre le blond, interloqué par cette excuse risible et peu crédible. »

Harry était certain que le subterfuge avait fonctionné, puisque Draco se passait un doigt sur les lèvres pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait effectivement pas. Ce dernier se sentait obligé de le faire pour rendre plus plausible son comportement, même s'il savait pertinemment ne pas avoir une goutte de sang.

- « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? attaqua Harry, ragaillardi.

- Euh oui… Je voulais te demander si tu ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose pour Blaise, murmura Draco en singeant l'embarra et l'inquiétude, sachant qu'il avait l'autorisation de son ami pour cela puisqu'il le lui avait demandait quelques minutes plus tôt en vue de sa manigance. Pour la descente… Je sais que c'est présomptueux de ma part de te demander ça, vu notre relation d'avant… Mais tu as de l'influence, je l'ai bien compris tout à l'heure avec le récit de mes amis sur tes actions précédentes pour eux. Et puis avec Georges, plus tôt, tu disais que Shackelbot, ton patron, te demandais souvent de te présenter devant des personnes importantes… Ce doit être une conséquence de ton statut de Sauveur, rit-il soi-disant nerveusement. Cela doit te peser tout ça…

- Euh… oui… »

Le brun ne savait quoi répondre. Pour lui, c'était Draco qui était censé baragouiner ! Pas lui ! Harry devait être sûr de lui, et répondre quelque chose. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à des paroles aussi franches et directes. Il tenta de se rappeler à nouveau les paroles de Hermione, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse. Elle avait oublié quelque chose… Oui, sa meilleure amie avait oublié une équation à rentrer dans son schéma : elle ne connaissait pas Malfoy ! Du moins, pas celui qui était devant lui. Et donc prédire ses réactions étaient impossible ! Elle avait certes déduit qu'il lui demanderait d'intervenir en la faveur du Langue-de-Plomb, mais pas du tout l'humilité dont il faisait preuve et cette sorte de révérence qu'il lui témoignait. Cela rendait bien plus difficile le mensonge.

- « Je comprends maintenant ce que tu devais ressentir, continua Draco en voyant que le brun ne répondait pas, avec un sourire triste, enfonçant le clou le plus profondément possible. Être le centre de l'attention pour quelque chose dont on y est pour rien… C'est vraiment dérangeant. »

Non, non, non ! Harry se sentait fondre devant lui. Surtout lorsqu'il sortait de telles phrases ! A ce moment précis, si Malfoy lui demandait de décrocher la lune, danser la lambada, ou tuer un nouveau mage noir, il le ferait sur le champ ! Draco réussissait à merveille, bien plus efficacement que l'Auror dans sa manipulation honteuse.

- « Ah ! Non pas que je sois aussi populaire que toi, ou que tu n'ais rien fait de spécial ! se dépêcha de préciser Draco, se délectant du malaise qui s'inscrivait petit à petit sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Tu as quand même détruit… celui qui nous faisait du mal à tous. Tu nous as vraiment sauvés. Je parlais plutôt de l'époque de Poudlard… Et j'en profite pour te dire que je m'en veux de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire à l'époque… Je m'en excuse… Ce n'est pas une raison mais, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais… Cela n'excuse rien, mais je tenais à te dire que j'étais désolé… »

Il re-triturait ses doigts, re-mordillait sa lèvre en baissant les yeux… Il arrêtait soudainement de malmener sa lèvre et passa un doigt pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait pas… Draco calculait chacun de ses gestes, faisant bien attention aux réactions de son interlocuteur. Intérieurement, il était euphorique, car Harry montrait clairement l'embarras recherché. « _Et en plus, il fait attention à ce que je dis et tiens compte de mes conseils. Il va m'achever_ », pensa effectivement Harry, maudissant son comportement et les conseils stupides d'Hermione. Le blond prenait un malin plaisir à ce jeu, même s'il savait tout cela dangereux et futile. Il était tout de même un peu gêné d'agir ainsi, car c'était utiliser sa maladie et cautionner, d'une certaine manière, les agissements des hommes envers lui. Puisqu'il usait de son physique pour faire tourner la tête de Potter, alors il n'avait rien à reprocher à ceux qui souhaitait le courtiser bien qu'il était malade et condamné. Il détestait cela tout en s'amusant comme un fou. Cette contradiction était dérangeante.

- « T'en fais pas pour ça, c'est du passé, réussit à dire Harry, se félicitant de maîtriser le son de sa voix.

- Merci, » sourit Draco, hypocrite.

Après cette courte séquence émotion, Malfoy mima à nouveau l'embarras…

- « Donc… Est-ce que tu pourrais… faire quelque chose… pour Blaise ? bredouilla-t-il, se révélant un acteur hors pair. Tu vois, il fait toujours très attention à être le meilleur, et ne donner aucun motif à son supérieur pour le renvoyer. Il a vraiment peur que son passé lui soit jeté à la figure et réduise tous ses efforts à néant. Il aime beaucoup son travail et… non pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit chez lui qui pourrait le faire renvoyer, non ! Blaise est réellement irréprochable. Mais… ce sera forcément dans son dossier… Et il y a déjà beaucoup trop de négatif dedans… Il n'a jamais voulu être Mangemort, tu sais ? C'était ça, ou la mort de sa mère. Alors… On s'est retrouvé tous les quatre à subir la même pression, et nous nous sommes serrés les coudes… se retrouva-t-il à dire bien moins faussement, se rappelant la réalité de leur vie à cette époque terrible. Je jouais au petit prince, mais c'est Blaise qui tenait vraiment les rênes avec nous. Sans lui, Pansy, Théo et moi, nous serions morts. Il est comme un grand frère pour nous. Alors… savoir qu'il va subir une descente… S'il-te-plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi en échange… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ? Ne serait-ce que parler à M. Shacklebolt ? »

Et maintenant, il le suppliait ! Harry aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, même s'il avait adopté le ton arrogant ou utilisé la menace. Le brun fondait devant son air si vulnérable.

- « D'accord, répondit-il enfin. Je vais… essayer…

- Oh merci ! » s'exclama Draco.

Il allait se jeter à son cou, mais Harry recula instinctivement. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal. S'il avait senti ses bras autour de lui, il aurait vomi son dégoût de lui-même. Draco stoppa son geste, embarrassé de ce refus visible, se demandant s'il n'en avait pas trop fait. Cette fois-ci, il se gratta le lobe de l'oreille. Ses tics le rendaient tellement craquant aux yeux de l'Auror ! Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il bredouilla un merci, hésita un instant, et tourna les talons, tête basse. Il pensait avoir échoué. Mais en réalité, Harry avait envie de pleurer… Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre ! Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que Draco se retourna vers lui, prit d'une nouvelle résolution.

- « Tu sais Harry… Je peux t'appeler Harry ? marmonna-t-il, se demandant s'il se montrait sans gêne d'être aussi familier, s'il en faisait encore trop.

- Euh… oui, balbutia Harry qui se demandait depuis quand Malfoy demandait sa permission pour l'appeler d'une façon ou d'une autre…

- Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi. »

Et bam ! Encore un inattendu. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Draco était conscient de jouer avec le feu. Il devait jouer la subtilité et la fausse naïveté. En même temps, il se demanda jusqu'où il pourrait aller tant Harry sembla dupe de tout et n'importe quoi. Alors il fit mine de croire que Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, alors il enchaîna…

- « Oui… Je… Tu sais, avec ma transformation bizarre, le comportement des gens a changé… Même celui de personnes que je croyais connaître. Ils ont tous tenté… d'une façon ou d'une autre, de me séduire… Cela peut sembler présomptueux de ma part de dire ça, mais c'est vrai. Du coup, je fais très attention à la façon dont les gens m'abordent. Même Georges. Il me fait rire et j'adore ça, mais je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aurait jamais approché, ou qu'il aurait continué à me détester, si je ressemblais toujours à celui que j'étais auparavant. Beaucoup n'aurait même pas cherché à me connaître, à savoir que je ne suis pas vraiment celui que j'ai semblé être avant de partir en Turquie. C'était comme… un jeu d'acteur avant… C'était pour protéger ma famille de… du Lord… »

Il s'arrêta un instant, grandiloquent, comme pour se recueillir. Très théâtral, il vérifiait sans cesse si Harry y croyait toujours. Et en réalité, c'était le cas : le brun croyait voir des images du passé défiler dans les yeux gris perle. Alors que le blond était simplement un acteur digne d'un oscar.

- « En fait, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais Georges m'a fait plusieurs allusions… ajouta-t-il, se demandant de plus en plus à quel point son interlocuteur pouvait être naïf. Comme quoi il aimerait bien me montrer telle ou telle chose dans son appartement. Je crois qu'il voulait m'amener chez lui ce soir. »

Harry se sentit brusquement l'envie de décapiter Georges.

- « Mais je ne suis pas si stupide que cela, rit-il ingénument, souhaitant en rajouter une couche. Les coups d'un soir, je ne supporte pas ça. Ca me dépasse. Je crois que je suis plutôt un romantique. »

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il donnait des armes à Harry pour sa technique de drague futur ? Pas vraiment. L'objectif de Draco était de tuer dans l'œuf toute envie sexuelle de Potter, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne coucherait jamais avec lui.

- « C'est ridicule, je sais. Je suis conscient qu'avec ma nouvelle condition, je n'aurais plus le droit au grand amour… Mais je divague ! Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'avec toi je n'ai pas eu, même une seule fois, l'impression que tu voulais me séduire comme les autres. Et j'apprécie beaucoup. Ca fait du bien de voir qu'il y a encore des hommes comme toi qui ne s'arrêtent pas seulement sur le physique. Même s'il est vrai que l'autre jour au café, j'en ai eu l'impression » rit-il.

Harry allait se tuer dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui.

- « C'est rafraîchissant. Et merci encore pour Blaise, ajouta-t-il bien que Harry n'ait absolument rien promis, l'obligeant à tenir un quelconque engagement. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi. Et aussi… »

Toujours aussi théâtral, Draco marqua une pause. Il fit mine d'être embarrassé et de chercher ses mots, comme s'il n'osait pas. Harry avança le buste inconsciemment, près à recevoir une quelconque confidence.

- « Est-ce que… tu voudrais bien venir boire un verre avec moi un jour ? Rien que tous les deux ? »

Harry était-il en train de rêver ? Il avait l'impression de voler, en plein rêve. De son côté, le blond se demandait encore si c'était trop. Car il pensait sincèrement son invitation : il voulait revoir le brun pour enfin pouvoir poursuivre une conversation plus vraie. Il espérait qu'il allait accepter, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'il refuse, et surtout qu'il ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'une entourloupe comme le reste.

- « Juste en tant qu'amis, précisa-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je… Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment étrange, et c'est facile de se confier à toi. On se sent tout de suite en confiance avec toi. Je sais, je suis un peu bizarre… ne put-il s'empêcher de compléter, inquiet de sa surenchère tout autant que le brun puisse le repousser. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler… plutôt d'écouter. En fait, je ne parle de moi qu'à Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Et encore… poursuivit-il le plus sincèrement possible, montrant sans le vouloir cette franchise sur son visage, rendant tous ses discours plus véridiques encore. Ce n'est pas facile d'aborder certains sujets, comme ma maladie… Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Et puis, je… J'ai envie de te connaître. Après tout, on ne s'est jamais vraiment connu tous les deux. On ne faisait que se disputer sans aller chercher plus loin. Mais les choses ont changé, et nous avec. Alors… Si tu en as envie, bien sûr… Appelle-moi. »

Et il lui tendit un bout de papier, avec un numéro de téléphone. Le temps que Harry regarde ce qu'il y avait d'écrit pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'une blague, Draco était parti précipitamment. Il devait avouer qu'il pensait que ce papier lui dirait « _Haha ! Je t'ai bien eu gros crétin ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu ? Tu croyais avoir mon numéro ? Dans tes rêves, connard_ ». Mais c'était bien un numéro… Un 06… Le numéro de portable personnel de Draco…

Que penser de tout cela… Ce n'était pas comme Hermione l'avait prévu… Non, c'était mieux que ça… Il avait agit comme un enfoiré, et il avait eu ce cadeau merveilleux… Que pensait-il ! CES cadeaux. Ses paroles, son visage embarrassé, ses tics, ses joues rouges… et ce superbe papier blanc froissé où s'étalaient à l'encre bleue dix chiffres griffonnés à la hâte… L'écriture de Draco… Ronde, aérienne, délicate : à son image.

Hermione avait raison en un sens… Quelqu'un qui reçoit de l'attention de tout le monde se rapproche des gens qui l'ignorent. Et une personne timide et secrète aime les gens qui savent écouter. Draco était bel et bien une personne qui avait certes parlé bien volontiers pour se vanter durant son enfance, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était en profondeur un garçon livrant moins facilement son intimité et sa nature réelle.

Harry ne pensait pas être quelqu'un qui écoute avant ce soir-là…

O ===================================================== O

_**Note d'intention :**_

_ Ce chapitre-là fût sans doute moins complexe à réécrire que le précédent, puisque j'avais la droite ligne déjà tracée, et les pirouettes sont venues toutes seules au fur et à mesure. Je précise tout de même que ma « leçon de drague » __**n'est pas une science, et n'est pas à prendre en compte**__. Je rappelle que ceci est une fiction. Donc si vous voulez des leçons de séduction, ne piochez pas ici ! C'est une possibilité de réussite, j'ai déjà vu faire ça en vrai (pas seulement dans les séries où j'ai vu cette « leçon » plusieurs fois), et certaines fois, cela a marché, d'autres fois, non. Bon, là je m'égare._

_ Ce qui a fait que j'ai mis tant de temps à écrire… bin c'est parce que je me suis téléchargé tous les « Secrets d'Histoire » présentés par Stéphane Bern… PASSIONNANT ! J'adore l'Histoire, et j'ai appris des tas de choses, même si j'en savais d'autres. Je vous conseille cette émission. Je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé l'épisode sur Nostradamus… Si vous le trouvez, faites-moi signe !_

_ Je m'égare encore. J'avais dans l'idée d'ajouter à nouveau de nouvelles anecdotes. Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée de retrouvailles sans activité particulière autre qu'un groupe de musique (que j'ai ajouté tardivement… j'avais oublié l'estrade prévu à cet effet dans le récit, il m'a fallu revenir plus tard pour mettre les musiciens sur scène). Par conséquent, il n'y a que des conversations et des navigations de groupes en groupes. Il devait donc y avoir tout un tas de bavardages, et je me devais d'en retranscrire quelques uns par dialogues ou indirectement dans un paragraphe. Dont ce rappel à la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore, inévitable lorsqu'il y a tant de personnes âgées l'ayant bien connu dans le cercle. Elphias Doge, on l'oublie souvent alors qu'il était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Me direz-vous « il est pas mort ? » et bien j'ai cherché et non ! Il n'y a aucune mention de mort au sujet de ce vieux monsieur. Et pourquoi il y a Cornelius Fudge ? Et bien lui non plus n'est pas mort (officiellement du moins, même si avec l'attaque du Ministère par les Mangemorts au début de la septième année rend un décès plausible). Et puis il a tout de même été Ministre de la Magie, même si son mandat ne fût pas très glorieux._

_ Pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que Draco ait prévenu Dumbledore sur la mission confiée par Voldemort ? Aucune idée. Je ne pourrais pas vous répondre, je me suis juste dit que le Draco que je vous présente ici n'aurait jamais pu ne rien avouer… Et pourtant, il avait de bonnes raisons pour ne jamais rien dire. Je n'ai pas de réel argument… Ce que je voulais le plus malgré tout, c'était lever un peu plus le voile sur Theo : cynique, vif d'esprit, spécialiste du comportement humain, et un cancre pendant sa scolarité. Mais tout de même reconnu par ce bon vieux Albus qui a toujours raison._

_ Dans la version précédente, c'est Hermione qui lui dit dès le début d'ignorer, voir même de se montrer quelque peu méchant. Mais je voyais finalement mal Hermione conseiller une telle chose. Pirouette et salto arrière ! C'est plutôt Harry qui cafouille ! Avec le pari qui s'est ajouté, elle ne veut pas perdre et fait donc avec les moyens du bord. Même si c'est à contrecœur. Je voyais tellement bien Harry ne plus savoir quoi faire ! Mais il fallait répondre à la question : « ça allait bien sur le chemin de traverse ? qu'est-ce qui a changé ? ». Je crois avoir répondu quand Hermione le demande à Harry. Au début, je ne savais pas trop, mais finalement c'était plutôt logique. _

_ Draco n'est pas censé comprendre le subterfuge de Harry. Il devait aller le voir de lui-même, sans aucune intervention de Blaise. C'est dans le chapitre suivant qu'on comprend normalement qu'il avait agi en sachant parfaitement ce que faisait Harry avec lui. Cependant, cela arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il fallait expliquer pourquoi il avait joué le jeu alors qu'il aurait pu s'offusquer. Ma maigre explication n'était pas suffisante. Et puis il fallait suivre un peu Blaise dans cette histoire, que l'on sait maintenant farouchement opposé à un rapprochement entre sa princesse et l'Auror. Mais partagé avec le fait que Draco veut devenir ami avec lui, et Blaise veut qu'il soit heureux… Compliqué pour lui. Il était évident qu'il allait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et qu'il ne pourrait pas le cautionner. Que Draco se rapproche de Potter, ok, mais que celui-ci intrigue de cette manière, c'était pour lui inacceptable. Il se devait d'agir et de prévenir son ami. Après, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose, et laisse sa princesse libre de décider avec toutes les cartes en main._

_ Le chapitre précédent était extrêmement long, et celui-ci beaucoup plus court… Qu'à cela ne tienne ! J'ai pris un peu la fin du précédent pour le mettre au début de celui-là ! haha._

_**[===]**_

_ Je vous laisse ici, je pense avoir dit tout ce que je voulais, ou presque. J'essais de me réfréner pour ne pas plomber ces notes, car je pourrais parler indéfiniment…_

_ J'en profite pour remercier tout le monde, même ceux qui commentent pas. Je suis là pour faire plaisir aux gens avant tout en leur fournissant de la lecture, et espérer que cela plaise. Ensuite, pour progresser, et cela passe par la pratique, autant que les commentaires._

_**[===]**_

_ Sur ces bonnes paroles un peu mièvres, je ne vous retarde pas plus…_

_ Merci à tout le monde, et je vous dis…_

_**A BIENTÔT !**_


	8. Le coup de Téléphone

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé ! Il ne prend donc pas en compte les corrections préalables ! A savoir, par exemple : le fait que Draco savait parfaitement les manigances de Harry ET que cela se passait en plein milieu de la soirée et non à la fin (Hermione et Ron sont donc toujours là...)**

**Vous pouvez continuer à lire, mais vous êtes prévenus. La suite arrive dès que possible.**

**A bientôt !**

**O ====================================== O**

**« Le coup de Téléphone »**

- « Alors ? s'impatienta Hermione quand Harry revint vers elle, tête baissée. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire…

- « Ca avait l'air de s'être bien passé, non ? Il avait l'air embarrassé, comme je t'ai dit ! Et il ta donné quelque chose, non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Son numéro de téléphone.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Alors c'est vrai ? Ca a marché ? T'es sérieux, là ?

- Mais c'est génial, Harry !

- Non…

- Comment ça, non ? Tu as son numéro de téléphone, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais…

- Merlin, Harry ! s'énerva Ron. Tu vas t'expliquer, oui ? Un mois ! Un mois de vaisselle, bon sang !

- Il ne va pas rentrer avec Georges ce soir. Ni avec moi, d'ailleurs.

- Ah ! Match nul on dirait ! s'enthousiasma Ron.

- Mais il a son numéro !

- Le pari stipulait : « s'il rentre ce soir avec Harry ou Georges » ! Il n'était pas question d'un numéro !

- Rah, c'est pas vrai ! Bon… C'est pas grave… Alors, raconte-nous, Harry ! Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il voulait être mon ami. »

Silence…

- « Tu t'es conduis comme un salopard et il veut être ton ami ? s'insurgea Ron. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Harry, sois clair, intervint Hermione. Raconte-nous depuis le début.

- Tu t'es trompée, Hermione, finit par dire Harry en relevant la tête. Ca ne s'est pas du tout passé comme tu as dit. Il n'est pas du tout égocentrique. Il n'a pas pensé à lui une seule seconde. Enfin, si, un peu, mais pas comme tu as dit. C'est une personne gentille, qui veut venir en aide à ses amis. C'est aussi un romantique, mais également un fataliste… »

Et il leur raconta tout. Toute sa conversation avec l'ange blond. Plus il avançait dans le récit, plus le teint d'Hermione blanchit. La bouche de Ron s'ouvrait petit à petit. A la fin, Hermione était plus pâle qu'un mort, et jamais Ron n'avait ouvert la bouche aussi grand, sauf pour avaler un hamburger géant.

- « Merlin… marmonna Ron. Tu dois te sentir super mal.

- Oui, répondit Harry. A l'avenir, Hermione, je me passerais de tes conseils.

- Hein ? se reprit-elle. Mais enfin, certes, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, mais je n'avais pas totalement tort ! Il a tout de même mordu à l'hameçon ! Tu n'as plus qu'à le travailler un peu au corps, et il te tombera dans les bras !

- Non, Hermione ! T'as pas compris ! Il ne veut pas de coup d'un soir, il ne veut pas de flirt, de relation, de béguin, d'amour, et encore moins de Grand Amour ! Il est condamné, et il le sait, donc il s'interdit une relation poussée. Mais il reste un romantique, et par conséquent, ne veut pas non plus d'histoire sans lendemain. Oui, tu avais raison, je devais m'y préparer, mais le fait de l'entendre dire lui-même qu'il va mourir et n'a donc plus droit à l'amour, ça fait super mal ! Avec toi, c'est vrai que j'ai réussit à gagner son amitié, j'ai pas compris comment, mais je l'ai. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être un salaud qui l'a manipulé, et que je n'ai pas droit à ce qu'il me donne. Il a dit qu'il se sentait en confiance avec moi, alors que je l'ai déjà trompé ! Alors réussir à avoir ça grâce à toi, c'est bien gentil, mais j'en veux pas ! Je me sens déjà suffisamment mal, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Ron. Cette situation est horrible… Je ne me reconnais plus… C'est allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin… »

Harry voyait bien que Hermione se sentait aussi mal que lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou pour se venger. Il fallait que quelqu'un paye pour l'horreur qu'il avait faite, et c'était tellement plus facile de s'en prendre à elle. Mais il devait reconnaître que c'était lui qui avait agit. Il aurait du dire non, et tout arrêter. Mais il s'était laissé envouter par le corps de rêve de cet ange blond, sa gestuelle gracieuse, son sourire éblouissant, et son regard innocent. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était fait manipulé, mais lui qui avait joué avec Draco. Et même s'il tenait son trophée entre ses doigts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir l'âme d'un looser.

- « Je ne l'appellerais pas, » décida-t-il, en déchirant le papier.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne dirent rien face à son geste. Ils ne comprenaient que trop bien le désir de Harry de ne pas vouloir d'une amitié basée sur le mensonge. Ils étaient eux même amis, et saisissaient parfaitement bien l'importance qu'avait une telle relation entre deux êtres. C'était plus fort que tout. Peut-être même plus que l'amour. Car le véritable amour n'était-il pas une amitié extrême pour un être, mêlé à du désir charnel ? Il fallait une bonne dose de confiance réciproque, et surtout de la vérité sans une once de mensonge. C'était perdu d'avance. Et Harry était quelqu'un qui ne voulait en aucun cas une relation fausse. Avec qui que ce soit. Quelle que soit la relation dont il était question. Haine, jalousie, amitié, amour… Tout était vrai avec lui. Et Draco l'avait compris. Ou plutôt, croyait l'avoir compris. Harry n'avait pas seulement l'impression d'avoir dupé Malfoy, mais aussi de s'être fourvoyé lui-même. Et il se haïssait pour ça. Cela devait cesser. Immédiatement. Et cela commençait par ce papier déchiré. Ensuite, il irait voir Draco, et lui raconterait tout. Il le haïrait alors, et la logique des choses reprendrait ses droits. Il semblait qu'Harry et Draco étaient destinés à se haïr à jamais. Pourtant, Harry ne ressentait pas la moindre haine.

- « Je vais parler à Shackelbot et Redwood. Leur dire toute la vérité. Je vais sans doute me faire renvoyer…

- Harry… tenta Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermy, sourit amicalement Harry. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ais fait n'importe quoi. J'ai laissé les choses dégénérer. Tu voulais seulement m'aider… J'aurais mieux fait d'aller le draguer, comme tous les autres, et au moins il ne m'aurait pas détesté. Tu m'as dit qu'il aurait été déçu si j'avais fait ça, si je m'étais comporté comme tous ces hommes. Mais je crois qu'il l'aurait été beaucoup moins que quand je lui expliquerais…

- Laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi, protesta Hermione. Je refuse que tu te fasses renvoyer à cause de moi. Parce que c'est de ma faute, quoi que tu en penses… »

Harry ne dit rien, et ils allèrent tous deux s'expliquer. Ils reçurent un véritable sermon qu'ils subirent sans grincher. Mais à part une mise à pied d'une semaine, Harry n'eut rien d'autre. Il en profita pour dire à Redwood que Zabini était irréprochable, qu'il le savait de source sûre. C'était au moins ça de gagné…

Harry se retrouva bien bête… En plus de se sentir très mal, il venait de se rendre compte qu'en déchirant le papier, il perdait son contact avec Draco et donc la possibilité d'expliquer sa tromperie. Un peu plus, et il se tapait la tête contre les murs.

La semaine de mise à pied s'était terminée. Il l'avait passé en se coupant du monde reclus chez lui à se morfondre sur sa bêtise. Il se souvenait avoir pensé à la dépression… Il n'en était pas loin. Heureusement, avec le travail qui reprenait, il cessa d'y penser et reprit du poil de la bête. Après tout, il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme. Il avait cessé toute tromperie en coupant le maigre pont qui s'était construit entre eux. Plusieurs fois, il eut envie de descendre au département des mystères retrouver Blaise pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, et s'excuser. Mais en une semaine, le travail s'était tellement accumulé sur son bureau qu'il reportait toujours le moment d'aller le voir jusqu'à l'oublier. Il voulait juste que Zabini ne redoute pas une possible future descente, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais existée…

Finalement, un mois s'écoula, et il n'entendit plus parler ni de Blaise, ni de Draco, ni d'aucun Serpentard. A part Seamus qui s'était plaint de ne pas avoir autant attiré l'attention qu'il le souhaitait durant la fête, ce qu'il cessa de faire après une soirée bien arrosée dans un bar gay où tous les hommes n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Harry finit par ranger cet épisode peu glorieux de sa vie dans un tiroir enfoui au fin fond de ses souvenirs. Un tiroir qu'il n'ouvrait jamais, sauf quand un élément déclencheur venait à la déverrouiller. Ce qui arriva un soir…

Comme tous les jeudis, ses amis et lui se réunissaient au Trois Balais pour bavarder devant une Bièraubeurre. Seamus brandit devant eux, avec une immense fierté, l'acte authentique pour l'achat du local de son futur restaurant. « Le sous-seing privé, leur expliqua-t-il, n'est qu'une promesse d'achat ! L'acte que voici, c'est mon droit de propriété ! Je suis un propriétaire et futur restaurateur ! » Tous décidèrent de lui payer ses consommations pour le féliciter.

Alors qu'ils en étaient à leur quatrième chope, et que Neville, professeur de botanique dans une école privée de magie spécialisée dans les cours du soir, raconta comment l'un de ses élèves de troisième année avait manqué de s'évanouir devant un « inoffensif » Morloup, une dangereuse plante carnivore dont la fleur ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une gueule de loup, un nouveau client arriva. En voyant la mine déconfite de Ron et Hermione, Harry cru qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, et s'interdit formellement de se retourner pour le voir. Même si la tentation était forte. Se ne fût que quand une main virile de black lui saisit l'épaule, qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Zabini.

- « Potter, je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il.

Le ton était sérieux, et en se retournant, Harry vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Il pensa immédiatement au fait que Redwood lui avait tout raconté sur sa technique de drague peu glorieuse, et sur les conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir pour son emploi. Harry devint livide, et chancela lorsqu'il se leva pour le suivre à l'extérieur. Il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage, et l'attendit stoïquement. Il l'avait bien mérité. Mais rien ne vint. Zabini, en costume gris anthracite Yves Saint Laurent, sur une chemise vert pâle Gucci, chaussé de mocassins noirs vernis Givenchy, dévisageait calmement Harry. Celui-ci n'osa pas parler le premier, et patienta. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, mais ne le défia pas non plus du regard. Il voulait lui montrer que quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, il l'accepterait sans broncher.

- « Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Draco ? » finit-il par lui demander.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

- « Je… euh… J'ai perdu le papier avec son numéro… »

Il se maudit pour mentir à nouveau. Le courage des Gryffondors, tu parles !

- « Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me le demander ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps.

- Ne me mens pas, salaud. »

Et bam ! Alors qu'il pensait que Blaise n'était pas au courant, il venait de recevoir l'insulte comme une baffe. Il savait.

- « Ecoute, Blaise… Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Tu ne le trouves pas digne de ton amitié ? »

Là, il ne comprenait plus rien. Etait-il au courant, ou pas ?

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Draco se sent mal à cause de sa maladie. Il se sent mal de revenir au pays où il a un passé peu glorieux. Il se sent mal de l'attention que lui portent les gens, surtout les hommes. Et il n'a que nous, Théo, Pansy et moi, pour se confier. Et il n'ose pas nous parler de ses soucis, de peur de nous attrister. Il a peur d'aller vers les gens pour se faire des amis, parce qu'il n'a plus confiance en personne. Comment faire confiance à des gens qui ne voient que son physique, et pense à son passé ? Il m'a dit qu'avec toi, c'était différent. Et qu'il attendait ton appel. Alors maintenant, pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? »

De quoi ajouter un peu plus de malaise à l'étourdissante liste de dégoût de lui-même pour tout ce qui concernait le cas Malfoy. Merlin, comme Harry se haïssait.

- « Ecoute, Blaise… Je ne suis pas celui que Draco croit… Je…

- Je sais ça.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Je…

- Si, je sais. Je sais que tu as menti, tout le long de la soirée. »

Et re-bam ! Il savait.

- « Tu savais ? bredouilla Harry.

- Oui, depuis le début. Tu croyais franchement que j'allais gober le coup de la descente chez moi demandée par mon patron ? Redwood m'adore. Et il n'en a rien à faire du passé. Je sais des choses sur lui qui te ferait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Nous sommes des langue-de-plomb, Harry. On sait, mais on se tait, et on règle nos histoires entre nous. Pas besoin de descente d'Auror chez nous.

- Alors… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- J'avoue que sur le coup, j'y ai cru. Après, quand j'ai un peu réfléchis, je suis entré dans une colère noire. Mais en réfléchissant encore, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un truc bizarre. C'était pas toi. Toi, tu es le héro, le franc et sincère gentil petit héro national qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin sans rien demandé en retour. Puis, j'ai vu ton visage quand tu discutais avec le castor. Me prend pas pour un demeuré, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. C'était pas bien compliqué de faire le lien avec Draco quand il m'a raconté comment tu l'avais ignoré en parlant avec Georges. Ca l'a pas mal perturbé, mais il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire sincère. Alors je me suis dis que même si c'était un « coup de pute », c'était tout de même ce qu'il fallait à Draco. Alors j'ai laissé faire, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. J'avais pas vraiment de quoi m'inquiéter : je suis « clean » en tout point. Ou du moins, pas suffisamment stupide pour laisser des preuves d'illégalité chez moi. Vous pouviez bien faire votre descente, je ne crains rien. Et si ça pouvait être une bonne chose pour Draco, alors autant laisser courir. Mais je me promettais que si jamais ça tournait mal, d'une quelconque façon, je t'aurais fait regretter ta venue au monde. Et là, c'est le cas. Alors maintenant, réponds-moi : pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? Tu as eu un sursaut de conscience ?

- Oui…

- Je vois… Tu as jeté le papier ?

- Je l'ai déchiré.

- Tiens. Je te redonne son numéro, et tu vas l'appeler. Je ne lui ai rien dit, il ne sait pas non plus que je suis là. Tu n'auras qu'à dégoter un mensonge pour expliquer ton mois de retard. Demande au castor, elle est douée pour les bobards.

- Blaise, je ne veux pas…

- Bien sûr que si, tu veux. Parce que t'es comme tous ces mecs : tu baves devant lui. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour quelques instants à pouvoir l'admirer. Mais Draco, lui, te crois différent. Et tu es trop gentil pour lui faire le moindre mal. Alors tu vas terminer ce que tu as commencé : tu vas l'appeler, sortir ton bobard, et lui donner rendez-vous pour boire un verre. Vous allez devenir de très bons amis, du moins Draco le croira, et tu joueras le jeu jusqu'à sa mort. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il t'oublie. Parce qu'il va t'oublier. Il va oublier tout le monde, jusqu'à lui-même. Il n'aura plus conscience de rien avant de mourir. Tu auras fait ta BA, Draco sera content, je serais content et ce sera merveilleux. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à jouer ton rôle longtemps, il va vite devenir fou. Je peux pas te dire dans combien de temps, mais ça prendra pas plus d'un an ou deux… peut-être trois. »

Harry était scotché. Il avait envie de vomir tellement il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression d'être pris de vertiges.

- « Blaise… Non mais tu t'entends parler ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Je savais que t'étais un gentil lion, sourit froidement Blaise. Malheureusement, tout cela va arriver, et beaucoup trop vite. Il est temps d'arrêter de te bercer d'illusions. La seule chose réellement importante maintenant, c'est de le rendre heureux le peu de temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. Et je me suis engagé à tout faire pour lui, même m'abaisser à venir voir une pourriture manipulatrice comme toi. Je suis prêt à tout pour lui, mais contrairement à toi, ça ne date pas de sa transformation. J'ai toujours été comme ça avec lui. J'ai même subit de nombreux doloris à sa place pendant la guerre. Il s'en est toujours voulu, mais pour moi, l'important c'était qu'il ne souffre pas. J'ai fait pareil pour Théo et Pansy. Et je continuerais, jusqu'à ma mort. J'irais tuer ma propre mère pour eux. Et je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à te tuer toi si cela devait faire sourire Draco. Heureusement pour toi, il n'est pas comme ça et ne l'a jamais été. Oh, bien sûr, il est loin d'avoir été aussi gentil que maintenant. Sa maladie lui a fait remettre en question pas mal de choses. Au vu du peu de temps qu'il lui reste, il a décidé de le passer en paix, sans conflit d'aucune sorte. Je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnerait si jamais tu lui racontais ce que tu as fait. Ce que je te déconseille de faire cependant, sinon, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre… Il était statufié sur place, comme gelé en plein mois d'Août.

- « Alors, dit sèchement Blaise, tu le prends ce papier ou je dois venir te le faire bouffer ? »

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le moment pour discuter. Même s'il paraissait calme, Blaise ne lui pardonnait pas son petit manège. Et il lui faisait un peu peur… Il prit le papier que lui tendait le black, et celui-ci transplana immédiatement.

Quand Harry raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à Ron et Hermione, cette dernière s'en voulut encore plus. Elle promit à Harry de lui trouver un mensonge s'il le désirait, ou à parler directement à Draco et subir les foudres de Zabini à sa place. Mais Harry voulait assumer seul. Il décida d'appeler le lendemain même, sur les coups de midi, durant sa pause déjeuner… Il ne voulut pas donner de mensonge pour justifier son retard, ni même s'expliquer par téléphone. Il se contenta de lui donner un rendez-vous pour le lendemain après-midi, un samedi. Ils devaient se retrouver au Regent's Park, devant la Porte sud. Draco avait l'air heureux. Harry, lui, était terriblement malheureux.


	9. Regent's Park

_Ce chapitre n'est pas mon meilleur, mais il est nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire. Il est un peu une charnière en vu de décoincer pour réenclencher. Mais ce n'est p as uniquement un choix d'auteur qui m'arrange bien, mais plutôt mon point de vu sur la vie. Nous avons beau imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, l'inattendu est toujours présent. Nous ne pouvons jamais savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. La vie est une suite d'inattendus qui mettent fin à un épisode pour en déclencher un autre. Le plus dur est lorsque l'on veut contrôler le processus soi-même… Cela se passe alors généralement très difficilement… Voir douloureusement… Et nous y avons tous droit._

_Voici donc un chapitre sur l'inattendu, sur le passage à autre chose…_

**« Regent's Park »**

Harry était arrivé avec une heure d'avance. Il voulait se promener dans le parc pour réfléchir. Il se demandait comment aborder le sujet pour le blesser le moins possible. Mais tout semblait trop abrupt, trop doux pour ce qu'il avait fait, ou carrément violent. Lorsque l'heure du rendez-vous arriva, il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

Alors qu'il arrivait en vu de la porte, il entendit des gens parler d'une beauté blonde qui attendait. Il savait que c'était Draco. Qui d'autre ? Et c'était lui. Il était là. Tel un ange tombé du ciel. Il avait attaché ses cheveux, qu'il avait long, en une queue de cheval, retenue par un élastique blanc. Il portait des lunettes de soleil très mode, un banal jean clair qui lui moulait si bien ses belles jambes qu'il semblait être fait sur mesure, un long et large marcel blanc aux échancrures américaines, des baskets blanc usés… Aucun accessoire, sauf les lunettes. Une simplicité calculée pour une harmonie qui dit « je me prends pas la tête et de toute façon je suis classe sans même chercher à l'être ». Cela fit sourire Harry qui avait pris l'habitude de le voir se trémousser en shorts et talons haut. Cela faisait bizarre de le voir en sportwear.

Draco ne l'aperçu que quand Harry se trouva à deux pas de lui, et lui adressa un splendide sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice… Le brun se demanda si sa « semi-divinité » n'avait pas gommé tous les défauts possibles au passage… Si la perfection existait, elle était devant lui, tout en étant malade… Quelle ironie.

- « Bonjour ! salua gaiement le blond.

- Bonjour… Il faut que je te parle, Malfoy.

- Appelle-moi Draco, répondit-il en plaçant ses lunettes au-dessus sa tête. Et puis, on est là pour ça, discuter.

- Oui, mais c'est important… insista Harry. Et ça risque de ne pas te plaire. »

Draco cessa de sourire et fronça les sourcils. Il suivit Harry docilement jusqu'à un banc près du lac, non loin de « The Ring ». Une fois assis, Harry ne savait pas par quoi commencer, et le blond attendait poliment qu'il prenne la parole en fixant l'étendue d'eau.

- « C'est à propos de la soirée, à Poudlard… commença Harry. Je… et bien…

- C'est au sujet de Georges ? tenta de l'aider Draco.

- Non…

- Blaise ?

- Non plus… Enfin, si un peu, mais pas vraiment…

- C'est-à-dire ? C'est la descente chez lui ?

- Euh… oui, entre autre… »

Un silence s'installa. Harry fixait l'herbe à ses pieds, n'osant pas regarder Draco qui le dévisageait sans ciller.

- « Il n'y avait pas de descente prévue, c'est ça ? »

Harry était incapable de parler et se contenta donc de hocher la tête. Il ferma fortement les yeux, attendant une tempête de cris ou de pleurs. Mais rien ne vint. Il redressa alors la tête et risqua un œil dans la direction du blond. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il accrocha ses yeux, sourit amicalement.

- « Je m'en doutais, ne t'en fais pas. »

Silence… Non mais, est-ce que c'était si visible que cela ? Si tout le monde savait qu'il avait menti, pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ?

- « Je n'en étais pas certain, expliqua Draco, voyant son incompréhension. J'y ai vraiment cru. Mais le lendemain, l'esprit un peu plus clair, je me suis posé la question. Blaise est un maniaque, en ce qui concerne sa fiabilité au travail. Si lui était suspecté de quelque chose, il y aurait déjà eu des descentes chez tous les anciens Mangemorts. Et puis, pourquoi Blaise serait suspecté parce que je vais habiter chez lui, alors que ce n'est même pas encore le cas et qu'aucun Auror n'est venu vérifier mes propres affaires ? C'était tout de même étrange. Mais je ne savais pas quoi penser… Je voulais te faire confiance, et puis tu m'avais promis de l'aider. Et comme personne n'est venu sonner chez lui, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas important de toute façon. En fait, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, ma vie s'est trop brusquement raccourci pour que je me soucis du moindre détail. J'ai décidé de prendre les choses comme elles venaient, sans chercher plus loin. C'est dur parfois, de ne pas se poser de questions. Je m'en suis beaucoup posé sur toi. Et surtout quand tous ces hommes viennent me parler. Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne me prends pas la tête, alors il me suffit de tous les évincer. Il n'y a que Georges, qui m'a fait rire, et toi, qui n'a montré aucun intérêt.

- Alors… marmonna Harry. Tu veux te rapprocher de moi parce que je n'ai pas montré d'intérêt pour toi ?

- Oui et non. Oui… sans doute… Comme tu étais différent, et qu'en plus nous nous sommes longtemps côtoyé sans nous connaître, je me suis dis que cela méritait d'être approfondi… Et je te l'ai dit, avec toi, mes mots sortent tous seuls. Je ne réfléchis pas, j'agis à l'instinct. Et tant pis si je suis blessé ou loupe quelque chose. Tout est trop compliqué, et ma vie trop courte. Profiter, profiter, profiter, je ne cherche que ça. A ma manière.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de travailler ? Et pourquoi tu ne veux être avec personne, si tu veux profiter ?

- Mon travail, c'est ma vie et mon hobby. J'ai choisis ce boulot, parce qu'il me plaît, et c'est un réel plaisir. Et puis, de toute façon, je vais bientôt devoir arrêter alors… Il m'a permit de beaucoup voyager, et j'ai eu mon comptant d'aventures. Quand aux relations… C'est pas mon truc. C'est beaucoup trop bancal et nécessite une certaine expérience du contact humain pour que cela fonctionne. Expérience que je n'ai pas, et je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Sachant que je me torturerais tout seul si je démarrais miraculeusement une relation avec quelqu'un, qui est de toute façon vouée à l'échec puisque je vais bientôt devenir fou, et que je le ferais sans aucun doute souffrir. Et je fais parti des rares personnes bizarres à n'éprouver aucune attirance pour le sexe. »

Un petit sourire triste, et Harry est cloué sur place… Draco avait l'air insaisissable. Il comprenait théoriquement sa façon de penser, mais dans la pratique, il ne pouvait rien prévoir…

- « Mais nous nous égarons ! Alors explique-moi, pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

Et bam ! Retour à la réalité… Il n'avait plus le choix… Il fallait lui dire…

- « Et bien… En fait, tu t'es tromper sur mon compte.

- Explique-toi ?

- Je… »

Inspiration… Expiration…

- « Je suis comme tous ces mecs. Je voulais te draguer. Et puis… Tout est allé de travers. Je voulais que tu me remarques, me distinguer des autres… Et c'est parti en vrille… Alors quand tu m'as dit… à la fin… tout ça… Sur ce que tu pensais de moi, l'amitié, et tout et tout… Je me suis senti mal de t'avoir trompé, comme ça. Alors j'ai pas osé te rappeler jusqu'à hier.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, hier ? »

Harry s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça… Pourquoi il ne lui criait pas dessus ?

- « Et bien… euh…

- Blaise ?

- Comment ?

- Blaise est venu te parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon sang mais… Comment tu le sais ? J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à côté de mes pompes depuis hier ! »

Draco éclata franchement de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry s'empourpra. Même s'il ne voulait pas le prendre mal, parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire au vu de son comportement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir stupide… Et il n'aimait pas ça… Qui donc aimait ça ?

- « Bon, t'as fini de rire ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu m'expliques ?

- Oui… hihi… Pardon, désolée… C'est ta tête ! Tu avais l'air outré ! On aurait dit moi, quand j'étais petit et qu'on m'avait volé ma sucette ! En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'on a échangé nos rôles : tu te mets à manipuler les gens, et moi je fais le naïf. Seulement, j'ai de l'expérience derrière moi, mon petit pote Potty, et tu ne m'auras pas si facilement. Même si je jouais un rôle de méchant avant, un rôle que je n'aimais pas, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un saint, loin de là.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, maintenant… Et si tu m'expliquais ce que toi, tu as compris et comment, ça m'aiderait beaucoup…

- Ok, alors voilà, c'est très simple. Je connais Blaise. Il se mêle tout de suite de mes affaires quand il voit que quelque chose cloche. Alors je lui ai avoué que j'attendais ton appel, et que j'étais triste de ne pas le recevoir. Tu le sais, je suis bon comédien, et bon manipulateur. De cette façon, j'étais certain que tu allais appeler pour t'expliquer. Et je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un truc étrange dans cette histoire. Et ça n'a pas loupé ! Tu as appelé, et tu es en train de t'expliquer. Seulement, Harry, je ne te connais pas très bien, c'est vrai, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais chez toi, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et surtout d'entier ! Les mensonges, c'est pas ton rayon, c'est le mien ! Et comme tu avais l'air de regretter quelque chose, je savais que tu allais m'annoncer quelque chose dans le genre… Mais je m'attendais pas à une manipulation aussi ridicule !

- Ridicule ? s'emporta Harry en se levant d'un bond, piqué au vif. Ca m'a rendu malade pendant des semaines ! Et j'ai été mis à pied pour mon mensonge sur la descente chez Blaise !

- Je sais, je me suis renseigné.

- Tu t'es renseigné ?

- On n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, mais je me doutais de quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu es venu ? Pourquoi tu voulais que j'appelle ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je t'ai manipulé dans un moment où tu étais fragile !

- Harry, tu te prends la tête ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas réfléchir, et je le fais déjà trop. Je voulais discuter avec toi, et c'est tout, ne vas pas chercher plus loin. Et puis tu es tellement un bon petit Gryffondor que tu ne sais pas jouer au méchant trop longtemps. Tu finis par le regretter. Tu es comme ça, et je l'ai compris il y a longtemps. Alors stop ! Maintenant, on repart depuis le début, et passons une bonne après-midi ensemble.

- Ok, alors à mon tour de parler. Tu es intelligent, ça, je le vois bien. Tu as tout de suite compris, sans vouloir réfléchir. Et tu ne veux pas trop penser pour profiter. Mais moi, je ne suis pas stupide, mais pas super intelligent non plus ! Et j'ai envie de réfléchir pour comprendre et savoir comment réagir. Je suis justement trop instinctif, et toi pas assez. Mais écoute-moi bien : si j'ai agit comme ça, à Poudlard, c'était dans l'unique but de te mettre dans mon lit. Tu l'avais compris, ça ?

- Non…

- Alors, je te déçois maintenant ?

- Pourquoi tu veux me décevoir ? Arrête !

- Je ne te déçois pas ? Je voulais tirer mon coup ! Je me suis arrêté à ton physique ! J'ai fait toutes ces conneries dans ce seul but !

- C'est faux.

- C'est vrai !

- Alors c'est que tu le nies.

- Bon sang, Merlin ! Mais c'est pas possible, ça !

- Bon Harry, tu t'arrêtes tout de suite ! J'en ai marre de cette discussion !

- Et bien alors pars ! Parce que je ne deviendrais pas ton ami tant que tout ça ne sera pas tiré au clair. »

Draco souffla et se prit la tête entre les mains. Lui qui ne voulait plus réfléchir et avait décidé de faire confiance à Harry parce que c'était un loyal et franc Gryffondor qui agit avec l'instinct, il s'était sacrément fourvoyé… Un Gryffondor qui grandit, c'est un Gryffondor qui veut s'essayer à être Serpentard. Et lui, il en avait assez d'être Serpentard, il l'avait été toute sa vie. Tout ceci commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Etait-ce trop demander que de vouloir profiter de sa courte vie ? Il avait tiré la mauvaise carte… Mauvais calcul…

- « Bon, Harry… Je tente une dernière fois, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je m'en vais vraiment. D'accord, admettons que tu voulais simplement tirer ton coup. D'accord, tu m'as manipulé pour y parvenir. Mais tu regrettes, tu t'en veux, et tu as suffisamment payé en te torturant toi-même la conscience. Je m'en fiche, je veux profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste en faisant la paix avec tout le monde. Avant, je t'en aurais voulu. Mais le contexte à changé… Et puis, finalement, c'est un peu comme une vengeance sans conséquence pour les sept années où je me suis moqué ouvertement de toi, non ? Alors nous sommes quittes, et on n'en parle plus. »

Harry réfléchit… Trop, encore une fois. Mais il y a une chose qu'il voulait instinctivement, et qui prenait le pas sur ses réflexions, c'était de rester près de Draco.

- « Dernière question.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'as pas bientôt fini avec tout ça ? geignit Draco. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si on tire un trait et qu'on repart à zéro… Je vais sans aucun doute vouloir te séduire, à un moment ou un autre. Comment ça se passera alors ? »

Voilà un problème épineux qu'il fallait effectivement tirer au clair avant de se donner la poignée de main de l'amitié… Draco n'eut pas longtemps à penser avant de trouver sa réponse.

- « Alors mettons-nous des règles. J'accepte tes tentatives désespérées à la seule condition que tu ne tente plus de me manipuler et soit toujours honnête. Ah, et pas de tentative lourdes du genre dîner aux chandelles et bouquet de fleur.

- Je croyais que tu étais romantique.

- Oui, et je ne veux pas de relation. Compris ? Si tu essayes, tu dois savoir que ce sera forcément un échec.

- Peut-être pas.

- Sûrement que si.

- Je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu…

- Tu es toujours aussi sûr de toi ?

- Non, mais là si.

- Présomptueux.

- Froussard.

- Pourquoi froussard ? Parce que je suis un Serpentard ?

- Oui, mais aussi parce que tu me le prouves en ne prenant pas de risques : tu m'as choisis comme possible ami car tu as jugé que j'étais une valeur sûre : un Gryffondor honnête.

- Pas faux…

- Et aussi parce que tu dis vouloir profiter de la vie, mais que tu écartes immédiatement ce qu'elle a de plus beau à offrir : l'amour. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé, quand j'avais un an. D'accord, tu en éprouves déjà pour tes trois amis, mais éloignes celui qui est le plus fort, le plus puissant, mais aussi le plus risqué.

- Je n'ai pas un temps de vie assez long pour pouvoir prendre des risques.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, froussard. »

Draco soupira, mais accepta le marché et les tentatives désespérées de Potter. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait avec cet énergumène, mais il fonçait droit dedans… Si ça, c'était pas prendre des risques…


	10. Le Détail

_Sans doute mon plus beau chapitre… Je le chéris comme un enfant… La vie est une somme de détails, et ils ont tous leur importance. On ne les maîtrise pas, mais ils nous changent à jamais._

**« Le détail »**

Ils étaient devenus amis… Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Ils avaient passé une après-midi magique, comme un premier rendez-vous. Draco avait beau lui avoir dit qu'ils ne sortiraient pas ensemble et qu'ils resteraient des amis, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette après-midi là ressemblait à un flirt. Ils s'étaient acheté des glaces. Chocolat noir / pistache pour Harry, vanille / chocolat blanc pour Draco. Le blond avait avoué sa préférence pour les parfums d'une couleur blanche… Son préféré était la noix de coco. Et Harry trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Le brun essaya ses lunettes de soleil, et Draco trouvait qu'elles lui allaient si bien qu'ils allèrent fouiller dans les boutiques pour dénicher une paire dans le style aviateur. Harry savait qu'il chérirait ces lunettes toute sa vie. C'était bien plus qu'un objet pour lui… Un premier vestige de leur relation… Harry s'imagina dans vingt ans, porter toujours ses lunettes en se remémorant cette première journée à deux… Mais il devait profiter ! Ne pas penser au futur, beaucoup trop sombre. Profiter, profiter, profiter ! Il décida d'adopter le leitmotiv de Draco.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. De la pluie et du beau temps. De leurs goûts, leurs centres d'intérêts, leurs parcours… Draco lui raconta qu'il avait fait parti de l'expédition, dans le sud de l'Afrique, qui avait découvert la survie du Minotaure, que l'on croyait disparut à jamais. Pour les autochtones, c'était une légende que deux ou trois personnes seulement avaient pu apercevoir. Il l'appelait, « le Dieu Buffle ». Chez les aborigènes, un rite de passage pour les futurs chamans visait à partir à la recherche de ce « Dieu ». Les rares qui réussissaient à l'apercevoir étaient promis à devenir un « Grand Sorcier », et gagnait ainsi un pouvoir non négligeable sur les décisions de leur tribu. Il était alors au-dessus du Grand Chef. Les chercheurs étaient restés sur place pour l'étudier, ne s'approchant de lui qu'à la fin. Ils l'avaient laissé dans son habitat naturel, et une expédition se montait régulièrement pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. C'était un mâle, et ils cherchaient à trouver une femelle pour lui afin de pouvoir repeupler la planète de cette espèce.

- « Si tu l'avais vu, Harry ! s'emporta joyeusement Draco, tout en léchant sa glace en marchant à reculons, devant lui. Il est magnifique ! Immense ! Au moins trois mètres de haut ! Il marche sur ses deux pattes arrière ! S'il est rare qu'on l'aperçoive, c'est parce qu'il est souvent terré dans une grotte souterraine, dont l'entrée est difficile à repérer. Nous ne sommes pas encore rentrés chez lui, c'est trop dangereux, il se sentirait menacé. On préfère attendre qu'il s'habitue à notre présence en venant régulièrement. Au centre, ils sont en train de choisir précisément les chercheurs qui resteront là-bas à demeure pour l'étudier. Il va sans doute falloir attendre quelques années avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

Il marquait de temps en temps une pause pour manger sa glace, pour regarder où il marchait, ou encore s'extasier devant un vêtement, dans une vitrine. De temps en temps, ils rentraient dans une boutique. Souvent pour des vêtements, et Harry se surprit à ne pas détester ça quand il était avec Draco. Mais ils allaient aussi chez les disquaires, ou regardaient les DVDs. Harry apprit que Draco adorait les films moldus, mais aussi les animations ou dessins-animés. Harry s'était gentiment moqué de lui lorsqu'il lui avoua adorer les Disney. Il se reçut un coup sur la tête, et programmèrent une soirée Disney où Draco lui ferait redécouvrir les grands classiques comme « Le Livre de la Jungle », « Merlin l'enchanteur » ou « Alice au pays des Merveilles ». Il voulait aussi lui faire voir des Miyazaki, surtout « Princesse Mononoke » et « Le Château dans le Ciel ». Il lisait aussi beaucoup, tous genres de livres confondus. Il était tombé amoureux du style d'écriture de Katherine Pancol, et s'était mis à lire des classiques moldus comme Alexandre Dumas ou Stendhal. Se replongeait régulièrement dans « L'Île au Trésor » de Robert Louis Stevenson. Il adorait les « Hercule Poirot », d'Agatha Christie… Il s'était mis aux bandes-dessinés et aimait beaucoup les dessins de Loisel avec « Peter Pan », Yslaire avec « Sambre », Alessandro Barbucci avec « Sky Doll »… Et aussi des mangas comme « One Piece », d'Eiichiro Oda, « Nana », d'Aï Yazawa…

Harry n'en pouvait plus de tous ces noms et finissait par perdre le fil. Il tentait de prendre des notes pour pouvoir voir et lire, également. Il lui dit que les films, c'était son rayon, mais qu'il n'accrochait pas avec les dessins-animés, les trouvant trop puérils. Draco s'énerva et s'emporta. Plus encore lorsqu'il avoua qu'il n'aimait pas les mangas, qu'il trouvait trop violents et un peu idiot. Draco bouda. Mais Harry, alors qu'ils étaient chez le disquaire, brandit un CD de « The Who », dit « J'espère que tu connais ! », et la conversation redémarrait. Ils étaient tous les deux passionnés de musique, et Harry finit par se demander s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'intéressait pas Draco… Bien qu'ils ne partageaient pas toujours les mêmes goûts en matière de films ou musiques…

- « Au fait, demanda Harry, tu aimes faire la cuisine ?

- Ah, non… »

Harry brandit le drapeau de la victoire. Il avait enfin trouvait quelque chose que Draco n'aimait pas.

- « Moi si ! Je te ferais goûter l'une de mes spécialités ! J'apporte toujours un dessert maison lorsque je vais chez les gens.

- J'ai essayé une fois, mais j'ai tout fait cramer, ria Draco. J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon après-midi à nettoyer mon four. Du coup, je ne m'y risque plus, j'ai trop peur de détruire ma cuisine et mon appartement par la même occasion !

- Mais ça te sert à quoi alors d'avoir une cuisine ? protesta Harry. Ne me dis pas que tu te fais livrer tous tes repas ?

- Non, je vais au restaurant aussi, plaisanta le blond.

- Tu vas voir, je vais la déflorer ta cuisine !

- Roh ! Pervers, va ! Ne sois pas trop brusque avec elle, la pauvre. Il va falloir que tu me promettes d'être très doux.

- Je serais un ange. »

Ce fût ensuite au tour de Draco de brandir le drapeau de la victoire en parlant décoration. Il était visiblement un adepte de la mode et de l'art en général. Il aimait les belles choses et crachait son venin sur tout ce qu'il jugeait « laid ».

- « Pour quelqu'un qui aime l'art, ne put s'empêcher de mentionner Harry, le concept de beau et de moche est plutôt inapproprié…

- Pour moi, l'essence même de l'art est celui du plaisir des yeux. Je ne comprendrais jamais certains artistes qui se contentent de signer une pissotière en prétendant avoir créé l'œuvre du siècle !

- Ce sont des concepts… Et Marcel Duchamp n'a jamais clamé qu'il était un immense artiste ! Au contraire, il se moquait de ces gens-là.

- Oh, tu es un connaisseur ? J'ai entendu beaucoup d'autres variantes sur le travail de ce… « conceptuel ». Mais pour moi, une pissotière reste une pissotière, et cela n'a rien de beau. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a pas mal d'artistes contemporains que j'apprécie…

- C'est plutôt ta vision de l'art qui m'inquiète. Tout est dans le message, l'interprétation… Il faut que cela fasse réfléchir, que l'on se questionne.

- La vie est trop courte pour que l'on se pose des questions… »

Harry ne savait plus quoi répondre. Draco avait l'art de sortir sa carte « je vais bientôt mourir » au moment le plus inattendu. Cela avait de quoi couper toutes répliques. Mais Draco reprenait alors, quelques instants plus tard, en brandissant un nouveau disque, de « David Bowie » cette fois-ci, et la discussion recommençait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Durant cette après-midi, Harry avait découvert le Draco doux et agréable qu'il avait compris qu'il était depuis son retour. Mais il avait aussi remarqué qu'il était loin d'être gentil et avait des idées bien arrêtées. Dans ces moments-là, il retrouvait l'insupportable Malfoy qu'il connaissait, sans qu'il ne l'énerve pour autant… C'était une sensation assez perturbante. Il avait toujours le dernier mot sur tout, et Harry finissait parfois par s'énerver. Mais Draco le taquinait alors, et son sourire d'ange, sa joie de vivre, le coupait immédiatement dans sa colère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent chez un glacier pour prendre des sorbets. Draco choisit du citron et sa fameuse noix de coco. Harry, qui détestait les citrons, ne put réprimer une grimace. Grimace que reprit Draco quand le brun préféra la mangue et la banane. Leurs goûts étaient très différents, même s'ils se rejoignaient parfois. Harry apprit alors que Draco détestait le café que le brun portait aux nus, tandis que le blond se délectait devant une bonne tasse de thé sans sucre que Harry qualifiait d'« eau chaude sans goût ».

Leur passion pour l'art, quoi que pour des motifs différents, les mena tout droit dans une galerie où ils débâtèrent longuement sur une ancienne œuvre de Witkin. Draco détestait clairement, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que cet homme était un fou furieux bon pour l'asile. Harry, même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement cet artiste, ni ne le détestait, ne put s'empêcher de le défendre devant tant de véhémence.

La nuit tombait, et Harry invita Draco au restaurant. Celui-ci se moqua de lui comme quoi il jouait à l'homme galant invitant sa petite amie pour un dîner aux chandelles. Harry lui dit alors que c'était Draco qui paierait… et celui-ci déchanta vite. Cela fit bien rire Harry, qui refusa le subit revirement du blond qui acceptait sa précédente invitation, finalement. Et ce fût Draco qui paya, non sans râler. Ils profitèrent de ce repas pour parler de magie, pour changer du monde moldu où ils avaient passé tout leur temps.

- « Pourquoi tu n'oses pas ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Ce serait trop étrange de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse… répondit Draco en jouant avec son verre. Je n'ai pas envie de sentir leurs regards sur moi… Les moldus me regardent, je le sais, c'est à cause de mon physique. J'aime bien savoir qu'ils se demandent si je suis une fille ou un garçon. C'est rigolo. Mais les sorciers, eux, savent qui je suis. Même s'ils ne me reconnaîtront sans doute pas au premier abord, ils finiront par savoir. Et je suis déjà assez connu à cause de mon rôle dans la guerre et ma désertion. Je ne me suis même pas présenté le jour de mon procès, j'ai juste envoyé une lettre disant que j'acceptais de payer la somme qu'ils voudront que je verse, et que je renonçais volontiers à mon héritage… Je n'en voulais pas, de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna à nouveau Harry. C'est tout de même des biens familiaux, il n'y avait pas que de l'argent. Tu as renoncé à tout ton patrimoine !

- Un patrimoine qui pue la magie noire ? Non merci. J'ai déjà donné. Le ministère peut bien en faire ce qu'ils veulent. Je gagne ma vie tout seul, honnêtement, et la magie noire que j'utilise de temps en temps pour mes recherches est légale.

- Vous utilisez de la magie noire ?

- Ils en ont fait ma spécialité, malheureusement. Je suis plutôt doué dans ce domaine, comme tu t'en doute. Du coup, ils font toujours appel à moi lorsqu'il s'agit d'un sort ou d'une potion trop compliqué. »

Harry savait que Draco avait été marqué par son passé, et que rien ne pourrait jamais l'effacer… à part la « semi-divinité », qui allait supprimer tous ses souvenirs un à un… Mais de là à ce qu'il n'ose plus mettre les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse, cela le dépassait.

- « Même si tu m'accompagnes ? dit-il tout à coup.

- Tu peux m'expliquer le fond de ta pensée ? Parce que là, je ne te suis plus…

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Est-ce que tu n'aurais plus peur si je t'accompagnais ?

- Pourquoi ta présence changerait quelque chose ?

- Et bien… même si je n'aime pas utiliser cette carte, je n'en reste pas moins le « Sauveur du monde sorcier » aux yeux de tous. Avec moi, ils comprendront que tu n'as rien d'un Mangemort.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi, ricana Draco.

- J'essaye de t'aider, Draco… »

Le blond sourit, et continua de jouer avec le bord de son verre, l'air pensif. Harry décida de forcer un peu sa décision…

- « Cela ne te plairait pas ? De revoir le monde de ton enfance, quand tu étais gamin et que tu gambadais gaiement dans la rue, une sucette à la main.

- Je n'ai jamais gambadé gaiement quand j'étais petit. Ce n'était pas « digne d'un Malfoy ». J'aurais fait honte à mes parents.

-D'accord, mais tu as tout de même de bons souvenirs là-bas, non ?

- En gros, tu me demandes d'en profiter tant que j'ai encore des souvenirs de mon enfance ? »

Et bam ! Encore la carte « semi-divinité » qu'il remettait sur le tapis. Alors que Harry cherchait à la lui faire oublier en lui faisant plaisir, Draco se chargeait lui-même de la lui rappeler. Cela finissait par devenir lassant…

- « Quand mon père ne regardait pas, dit tout à coup Draco, pensivement, ma mère me donnait des chocogrenouilles. Et quand il partait faire une emplette dans l'Allée des Embrumes et qu'il ne voulait évidemment pas que je le suive, étant trop petit, ma mère m'achetait des glaces chez Florian Fortarôme. Il y avait plein de parfums différents, des sorciers et des moldus, des classiques. Mon préféré, c'était la noix de coco. »

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry, et lui adressa un sourire amusé. Harry, lui, était ému. Draco n'avait jamais renié son passé, il était présent dans sa vie à travers de petites choses, et c'était ces détails anodins qui rendaient les choses belles. Il comprit que Draco accordait une grande importance aux détails, aux petits plus qui embellissaient ce qui pouvait être laid ou sans intérêt. Leur première journée ensemble avait été une somme de détails, de discussions. Des choses sans conséquence, qui avait pourtant une grande importance pour eux deux. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade sans qu'il y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Cet instant, ce petit moment de rien du tout, perdu au milieu de centaines d'instants à se promener ensemble, ce détail de secondes parmi des heures entières, prenait une ampleur incontrôlable. Le temps s'était arrêté et devenait magique, mais d'une magie qui n'avait rien de sorcier. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé. Draco n'avait rien dit ou fait de particulier. Et malgré cela, tout changeait. Harry était entré dans une nouvelle dimension, un endroit inconnu qui lui faisait peur, mais le grisait.

Tout s'arrêta violemment, plus dur qu'un coup de poing en plein visage. Draco avait détourné les yeux, et Harry cru faire une chute vertigineuse avant d'atterrir brusquement sur sa chaise en bois, molletonnée de soie rouge. Il avait le souffle coupé. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais tout avait changé. Sans que rien ne change. Il ne savait même pas comment se l'expliquer. C'était une sensation, une abstraction, une fiction, du subjectif. Aucune logique. Rien de palpable sur lequel se raccrocher. Il se demanda si Draco ne lui avait pas jeté un sort, ou quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui. En 25 ans d'existence, 26 depuis un mois, il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort. Et ce n'était que quelques secondes… Quel sort pouvait bien causer un effet pareil ?

- « …, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pardon ? se reprit Harry.

- Allô ? se moqua Draco. Le « Survivant » est revenu parmi nous ? Tu es avec moi, là ?

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, bougonna Harry. Vas-y, je t'écoute, tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si leur tarte aux pommes était bonne, mais que peut-être il serait plus raisonnable de commander la salade de fruit. Avec tout ce qu'on a mangé aujourd'hui, c'est plus par gourmandise qu'autre chose…

- Les deux sont bons, prends ce que tu veux.

- Tu crois que c'est raisonnable de prendre la tarte ? insista Draco.

- T'as de la marge avant de te changer en baleine, ricana Harry. Tu n'auras qu'à manger de la salade demain si tu as trop mauvaise conscience.

- Tu n'es pas de bon conseil ! s'offusqua Draco. Et je ne suis pas une fille, je ne me souci pas de ma ligne !

- Mais oui bien sûr… Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ? »

Draco râla et commanda la tarte. Il disait qu'elle le narguait, dans sa petite vitrine, près de la caisse. Et il précisa bien à la serveuse qu'il voulait celle de droite.

Harry s'attendrit. Un peu trop… Pour de la tarte ? Il avait l'impression que ses sensations étaient faussées à cause de ce qu'il avait ressentit quelques instant plus tôt. Il se dit que cela irait mieux le lendemain…

Mais ça n'allait pas mieux. Allongé sur son lit, sa première pensée en se réveillant alla vers Draco. Il se repassa en boucle la journée de la veille. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au passage du restaurant, il bloqua sur l'instant où il était passé « de l'autre côté ». De l'autre côté de quoi, il ne le savait pas. Mais c'était un fait. Son second réveil sonna. Il avait l'habitude de programmer deux sonneries, ayant déjà expérimenté les colères de Shackelbot dues aux retards au travail. Harry n'était décidément pas du matin… Il se leva, programma sa cafetière, prit sa fameuse douche froide qui le stimulait et qu'aucun de ses proches ne comprenait, enfila un tee-shirt large et informe, son jean préféré et trop usé, but son café en lisant le journal et partit travailler. Mais pas une seule fois Draco ne sortit de ses pensées.

Deux jours plus tard, ce fût Blaise qui l'appela par cheminette.

- « Tu lui as dit, salaud. »

Harry eut à peine le temps de se présenter devant sa cheminée que Zabini l'attaquait déjà de sa voix froide et calme. Il aurait dit « bonjour », le ton n'aurait pas été si différent…

- « Bonjour, oui, je vais bien, et toi ? ironisa Harry.

- Te fous pas de moi, Potter. Je t'avais dit de ne rien lui dire.

- Mais tu es quoi ? Sa mère ? Draco est suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui ou non. Et moi, je refuse une amitié basée sur le mensonge. J'ai dérapé, j'ai fait le con, je le reconnais et je le regrette. Mais personne n'est mort, Draco n'est pas triste, et nous avons passé une très agréable journée.

- Et tu as dit que tu voulais le séduire.

- Il t'a tout raconté, je vois. Nous avons conclu un accord, et j'ai promis de ne pas l'embêter avec mes tentatives. Je resterais courtois, et poli. Ca te v a ?

- Non, fous-lui la paix.

- Tu veux que j'arrête de le voir, maintenant ? C'est un peu tard…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je veux que tu arrêtes de te faire des films parce que tu vas souffrir en t'attachant à lui, et le faire souffrir par la même occasion. Il va mourir. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute !

- Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ! s'énerva Harry. Vous voulez pas oublier cette maladie un peu pour le laisser profiter de la vie ? Ce n'est pas en ressassant tout ça que vous allez l'aider !

- C'est amusant…

- Ca n'a rien de drôle !

- C'est toi qui es amusant. Tu savais qu'il existe cinq étapes pour un deuil ? Draco les a passées depuis longtemps pour finalement relativiser. Toi, tu es en plein dedans. La négation, la colère, le marchandage, la tristesse et l'acceptation. Je crains le pire quand tu arriveras à la colère, mon vieux. Il paraît que tes crises sont légendaires. »

Blaise ricana, mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de rire. Il se sentit pâlir d'un coup. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas accepter. Comment pouvait-on accepter une telle chose ? Et comment pouvait-il se permettre de passer par de telles étapes, alors que ce n'était pas lui qui allait mourir. Il ne connaissait même pas le vrai Draco. Il l'avait aperçu, il avait commencé à s'approcher de lui, lors de cette journée avec lui. Alors pourquoi ?

- « Tu t'es déjà attaché, n'est-ce pas ? dit Blaise après quelques instants, traduisant parfaitement les expressions du visage de son interlocuteur. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec lui… Alors, je t'en prie Harry. Pour lui et pour toi, arrête-toi tout de suite. Draco voulait que je t'invite ce soir, chez moi, où on a prévu de se voir avec Théo et Pansy. Mais je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu prennes tes distances quelque temps…

- Tu les as passées ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Les étapes du deuil. Tu les as passées, toi aussi ? »

Blaise dévisagea gravement Harry, et celui-ci put lire une tristesse sans nom dans les yeux du black. Zabini baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait répondre, mais se plongeant également dans de douloureux souvenirs.

- « Un soir… Je m'en souviens bien, c'était le 2 Novembre de l'an dernier. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Draco, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Il partait souvent en mission pour le centre, pendant des mois, et il pouvait rarement appeler quand il était sur place. Le téléphone s'est mis à sonner. Il m'avait forcé à l'acheter pour que ce soit plus pratique de se joindre. C'était lui. Il était en larmes, en plein dans l'étape « tristesse ». Mais je ne savais pas, je me suis immédiatement imaginé le pire, mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'il avait vraiment. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin que je lui parle et que je ne lui pose pas de question. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je te laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel cet appel m'a mit. Mais il ne m'a rien dit. Il m'a seulement demandé de ne pas l'appeler, et de lui laisser le droit de choisir le moment où il voudrait parler. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Il releva le visage, et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Mais aucune ne coula. Il avait l'air déterminé…

- « Je n'en ai pas parlé à Théo et Pansy. Et j'ai attendu. Par respect pour son silence, je n'ai pas appelé son centre. Je savais qu'il viendrait vers moi quand il serait prêt. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, trois semaines plus tard. Et il m'a tout raconté. La mission, la tempête, le Dragon-Dieu, la séquestration par la créature, la fuite, la blessure, le retour au centre… Et la transformation, les examens, l'anomalie génétique, la recherche sur le sujet, la maladie, et sa condamnation. Il m'a parlé de lui, de ce qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant la nouvelle, comment il avait vécu ses étapes, pourquoi il m'avait appelé alors qu'il était en pleine dépression et qu'il avait simplement besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'extérieur et de confiance… J'ai tout écouté sans rien dire, sans broncher. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je pleure, qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort pour le supporter. Qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait fini par accepter et qu'il avait décidé de revenir en Angleterre. Qu'il avait besoin de nous, et envie d'un retour aux sources. Son patron, Krotzvitch, avait accepté. Il l'adore. Et ils étaient en train de tout programmer, signer des papiers, s'arranger avec les ministères de Russie et d'Angleterre pour que tout se passe bien. Qu'il continue à être payer pour ne pas se retrouver sans rien, qu'il ne manque de rien. Que Krotzvitch était présent pour lui, qu'il l'aidait de son mieux et n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ferait tout son possible pour lui. Que s'il désirait revenir à Moscou, il serait toujours le bienvenu… dans n'importe quel état il soit. Qu'ils allaient chercher ce maudit bestiau pour trouver un remède. Mais ça, Draco ne voulait pas le savoir. Il préférait ne pas espérer pour ne pas replonger. »

Blaise eut un petit sourire, comme s'il se souvenait d'un petit moment comique…

- « Il m'a dit que pendant l'étape « marchandage », il voulait partir capturer la créature pour la tuer et la ramener. Ses collègues ont du l'enfermer pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Non pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas tuer ce truc, même s'il s'agit d'une espèce protégée. Ils aimaient tous Draco et auraient été prêts à tout si cela pouvait l'aider. Mais cela voulait dire que Draco irait à nouveau affronter le désert glaciaire de Sibérie, qu'il pouvait être en danger s'il se retrouvait devant le monstre… Et puis en le tuant, cela pouvait également signifier de perdre le seul espoir de trouver un remède. Car cela aurait pu supprimer le poison de la bête, ou le modifier. Et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque… »

Il ferma les yeux, quelques instants, pour se reprendre et revenir à la réalité.

- « Je me suis forcé à ne pas réagir. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il voulait seulement que j'apprenne sa nouvelle condition, son retour… et que je passe les étapes sans lui, parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il voulait que je me prépare. Il m'a demandé d'annoncer moi-même la nouvelle à Théo et Pansy, parce qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de le faire une seconde fois avant son arrivée. Il savait que c'était beaucoup me demander, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Alors je l'ai fait.

« J'ai mis plusieurs jours avant de réagir, d'enregistrer l'information. Pour Théo et Pansy, ça a été immédiat. Ils ont niés, mais Pansy est allé directement à la tristesse, et Théo à la colère. J'avais un beau vase de chine, mais il l'a cassé… Comme beaucoup d'autres affaires. Il s'est mis à balancer des objets partout dans le salon avant de se réfugier dans un coin pour pleurer. Mais ils ont fini par se calmer. Moi, je n'avais même pas encore réagit… Au bout de trois jours, j'ai craqué. Comme ça, sans préambule. Un petit détail de rien du tout qui a tout déclenché. Je suis simplement tombé sur un rapport où le nom de Malfoy est apparut. Ce n'était même pas lui, c'était son père. Et encore, seulement mentionné comme connaissance d'un de mes collègues, au milieu d'une longue liste sans conséquence. Et j'ai craqué. J'ai pris un congé, et j'ai passé mes étapes tranquillement, chez moi, tout seul… »

Un long silence s'installa. Il s'était passé tant de choses entre eux. Et Harry débarquait, comme ça, et remuait toute cette tristesse qu'ils avaient finie par accepter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé que cela ne leur faisait rien, à tous les quatre. Ils semblaient si souriants, jugeant cette histoire sans importance, que Harry n'avait même pas songé qu'ils aient pu être malheureux. C'était il y a maintenant presque un an que tout cela s'était déroulé. De l'eau avait coulée sous les ponts pour eux. Mais pour Harry, c'était encore tout frais. Il se dit que, comme Blaise, il avait eu besoin de temps pour enregistrer l'information. Mais au lieu de quelques jours, il lui avait fallut un peu plus d'un mois. Il avait fallut ce basculement, dans le restaurant. Et ce gouffre, dans lequel il avait plongé et dont il ne savait pas comment sortir. Oui… Blaise avait raison… Il s'était attaché…

Tout était affaire de détails, des petits riens qui changent tout. Et alors tout est différent. Des portes se ferment pour en ouvrir d'autres. Et il était tombé sur les mauvaises… Celle de la souffrance, de la tristesse, de la mort… Et elles lui étaient familières… Il pensait les avoir closes à jamais, mais il ne fallait jamais les ignorer. Car elles sont là, et personne n'en a les clefs. Elles peuvent s'ouvrir à tout moment, d'un simple coup de vent, une brise, un frôlement… Un détail… Un parfum de noix de coco…

- « Harry, le sortit Blaise de ses pensées, Draco n'a pas besoin de revivre tout ça à travers toi. Tu vas lui faire du mal. Je ne peux pas te dire de ne plus le voir, ni de cesser de t'attacher à lui… Mais passe ses maudites étapes, et accepte. Et tant que ce ne sera pas fait, je ne veux pas que tu le revois. »

Harry acquiesça, et lorsque Blaise partit, il ne put retenir une larme de couler…

**Notes complémentaires de l'auteur :**

Pour le passage des boutiques (**ceci est personnel…**) = Alors… Souvent, les auteurs parlent de leurs goûts personnels lorsqu'il est question de trouver des centres d'intérêts aux protagonistes de l'histoire… J'ai essayé de ne pas en faire de même. Mais, forcément, on ne peut parler que de ce que l'on connait… Alors oui, j'adore tous les livres dont je parle, même si j'aurais pu choisir des qui sont moins connus pour plus d'originalité… Et non, je ne veux pas étaler mes goûts ou ma « culture ». J'ai essayé de ne pas aller trop loin, alors je suis resté sur des classiques (sinon, j'aurais pu écrire des pages et des pages qui seraient totalement inintéressantes !). A part Katherine Pancol. J'ai pas pu résister ! Petit pub : [_je vous la conseille ! (« Les Yeux Jaunes des Crocodiles » / « La Valse lente des Tortues » / « Les Ecureuils de Central Park sont tristes le Lundi », dans cet ordre. Je n'en ai pas encore lu d'autres, mais je vais m'y atteler !). Ceci se passe en 2005, donc ces livres mentionnés n'existent pas encore. Mais elle en a écrit d'autres !_]… Je m'égare !

C'est pareil pour la musique ! Bien sûr, j'aime bien « The Who » et « David Bowie », mais je ne suis pas une grande fan non plus. Je me suis dis que de vieux groupes de rock anglais seraient pas mal pour eux, alors j'ai simplement regardé dans la BO de « Good Morning England »… Ca casse un peu… Et oui ! Je ne vais pas chercher bien loin ! Mais j'adore quand même, je n'allais pas parler d'une musique que je n'aime pas… Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai voulu lancer le débat « les dessins-animés sont pour les enfants » ou « les mangas sont tous débiles, violents et mal dessinés », parce que cela me met toujours dans une colère noire. Je ne veux pas vraiment lancer de débat entre lecteurs et auteurs, mais comme j'en ai parlé moi-même, ce serait stupide de ma part de dire que je ne veux pas en discuter. Si vous le souhaitez, alors c'est parti ! Mais je suis une fervente défenseuse de l'animation et des mangas, tout en spécifiant que oui, il y a des nullités partout, mais il ne faut pas généraliser !

Le côté « moldu » de Draco = ce n'est pas le sujet principal de l'histoire, alors je ne vais pas aborder ce thème dans la relation Harry / Draco… Enfin, peut-être, si cela apporte quelque chose. Il me semble en avoir déjà fait mention au chapitre « soirées simultanées », lors de la petite réunion entre amis chez Blaise. Comme quoi Draco adorerait regarder la TV. Lorsque Draco est parti, il s'est réfugié en Turquie, à Istanbul (oui, vous le savez). Là bas, je crois l'avoir dit mais je le redirais plus tard sans doute, le monde magique et moldu est confondu. Draco a donc découvert la culture moldu sous un nouveau jour. Et pendant des années, il a fini par l'adopter, et même beaucoup l'apprécier. Et il s'est débrouillé tout seul, pas d'elfes de maison pour le servir. Il n'avait pas d'argent, il a donc travaillé le soir, après les cours, comme l'étudiant moyen (oui, je parle en connaisseur…). Il a appris la débrouille, et s'en porte très bien. Donc, même lorsqu'il s'est mis à bien gagné sa vie, il a continué à faire tout, tout seul.

Et là, je pose une colle… comment se procure-t-on un elfe de maison ? Héritage ? Draco n'en a plus. On l'achète comme un esclave ? Draco n'avait pas d'argent, et même quand il en a eu, il n'a pas voulu en avoir : la débrouille, il s'est mis à adorer.

J'irais plus dans le détail dans les prochains chapitres pour la vie qu'à mené Draco et les changements qu'il a opéré. Pour l'instant, et voilà où je voulais en venir, Harry n'est pas surpris. Il a reconnu qu'il ne connaissait pas Draco et qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Alors rien ne le choque. Depuis le début, il s'est montré aux antipodes de ce qu'il croyait qu'il était. C'est pourquoi il ne lui pose pas de questions sur le sujet.

Leurs goûts et le thème de l'art surtout = Afin d'attribuer des goûts et préférences pour des personnages, j'ai voulu montrer les différences et les rapprochements. C'est pour ça que je me suis servie du thé et du café, du citron, de la mangue, etc. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste dans l'art, et peut-être que certains voudront aller plus loin en ce qui concerne le travail de Duchamp (personnellement, je l'aime bien !) et sur son message… J'en ai entendu plusieurs variantes. Ce que l'on m'a appris en histoire de l'art, c'est qu'il voulait se moquer des gens qui se disent artistes et a voulu voir jusqu'où on pouvait aller afin d'être nommé comme tel. Je m'arrête là, mais je précise au cas où il y aurait des fans qui me jettent la pierre. Quand à Witkin, c'est la même chose. Je suis plutôt comme Harry, je reste sceptique sans non plus détester. Vous pouvez lancer le débat si vous voulez, mais de cela je m'en lave les mains : je ne parlais pas de mes préférences ni de ma façon personnelle de voir les choses, ce serait réducteur. Et il ne me semble pas avoir porté préjudice à ces artistes non plus. Ce sont des points de vu des personnages, uniquement. L'un pour, l'autre contre. Mais comme je ne suis pas une spécialiste, je n'ai pas voulu argumenter clairement ce débat. J'ai montré ce que je voulais montrer, c'est tout. Je pense que je me devais de le préciser, au cas où.

Et la noix de coco… J'explique personnellement. Il n'y a pas de raison précise à ce choix de parfum. C'est blanc, et il y a le mot « coco » (j'expliquerais plus tard, ça). Je détestais avant, et je me suis mise à tolérer tout récemment. Donc, non, je ne voue pas un culte à ce fruit. Mais à force d'en parler, je vais me mettre à adorer aussi… C'est ça la magie de l'écriture ou la lecture : on se met à voir les choses différemment !

Mangez de la noix de coco en lisant « Semi-Divinité » ! Haha !


	11. Négation, Colère, Marchandage, Tristesse

_Les cinq étapes du deuil… Tout le monde ne les vit pas de la même façon. Certains stades peuvent sauter, d'autres se prolonger, ou encore se refaire en boucle… La longueur est toujours différente suivant la personne, l'attachement, les circonstances, le type de deuil… Cela est vécu pour les proches, mais aussi pour la personne condamnée. Ce peut être une mort, une séparation, une mort intérieure (« petite mort »)… Mais c'est un fait. C'est un cheminement intérieur, en vu d'une évolution, d'un constat, de l'acceptation, du retour à la vie type « la vie continue ! ». Souvent accompagné de la dépression. C'est une horreur, mais une nécessité. Parfois presque invisible, parfois franchement présente… Certains la vivent seuls, comme Blaise. D'autres, ont besoin d'être accompagné…_

**O ====================== O**

**« Négation, Colère, Marchandage, Tristesse, et… »**

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry n'avait pas revu Draco. Celui-ci avait tenté de l'appeler, mais Harry n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas prit de congés, comme Blaise, mais c'était coupé du monde. Ses amis essayaient de le joindre, mais il avait toujours un prétexte à donner pour les esquiver. Il voulait méditer tranquillement. Comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivait. Faire le point sur lui. Savoir où il voulait aller. Jusqu'où il voulait aller. Parce que, quoi qu'il décide, c'était éphémère. La vie de Draco était éphémère. Sans compter que la fin de celle-ci se passerait mal… Combien de temps avaient-ils ? Il ne savait même pas. Il n'avait rien sur lequel se baser. Pas de date limite précise. En plus de onze mois, il n'avait subit aucune dégénération… Draco était toujours Draco. Pour combien de temps ?

Son horloge, sa montre… même son réveil. Ils étaient tous devenus ses ennemis. Le temps jouait contre lui, et souvent, il se tapait la tête contre les murs, se disant qu'il devait se trouver auprès de Draco en ce moment pour profiter de sa présence. Mais alors qu'il pensait cela, une brusque remise en question le prenait… De quel droit réclamait-il du temps à Draco ? Ils n'étaient même pas encore des amis. Et Draco devait penser que Harry voulait couper les ponts et ne plus le revoir…

Draco, Draco, Draco… Temps, Temps, Temps…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Dans ces moments-là, il sortait prendre l'air. Et il réfléchissait encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, au juste ? Pourquoi ce beau blond était devenu d'une telle importance pour lui ? Etait-ce simplement pour avoir un rôle dans sa courte vie ? Etait-ce purement égoïste ? Draco était devenu une célébrité par son physique. Harry voulait-il avoir une part de cette réputation ? Est-ce qu'il voulait seulement plus de temps pour le séduire et l'allonger sur son lit ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur de ne pas y arriver avant la fin ? Et quand serait cette fin ? Ne pas savoir… C'était pire que tout. Et plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus Harry avait envie de le voir…

Parfois, au travail, il lui prenait l'envie de tout plaquer pour aller sonner à sa porte et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne savait même pas où il habitait… Et c'était une idée ridicule. Draco le repousserait sans doute, ou se moquerait de lui… Enfin, l'ancien Draco… Celui qu'il était maintenant n'aurait peut-être pas la même réaction ? Il ne savait même pas comment il réagirait… Il ne le connaissait pas… Il ne faisait même plus la distinction entre Malfoy et Draco. Le passé et le présent… Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de futur… Alors pourquoi espérer ? Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal ? Pourquoi se torturer ? Il devrait suivre le conseil de Blaise, et devenir tranquillement son ami, abandonner la séduction, et attendre la fin en le rendant heureux… Peut-être aurait-il un extra et qu'il voudrait bien coucher avec lui, une nuit ?... Comment pouvait-il encore penser à ça ! Harry se sentait l'âme d'un monstre, d'un animal qui se laissait dicter par ses hormones… Mais au-delà de l'extra, faire ce que Blaise lui avait conseillé semblait impossible. Il savait que s'il revoyait Draco, il repenserait à leur journée, et au restaurant… Et un parfum de noix de coco envahirait ses narines.

Dès qu'il allait faire des courses et qu'il tombait sur un produit quelconque à la noix de coco, il avait envie de l'acheter. Pour lui, mais aussi pour Draco. Il avait envie de tout parfumer avec cette fragrance. Sa fragrance. Est-ce qu'il avait ce gel de douche à la noix de coco ? Et ce shampooing ? Et cette poudre culinaire ? S'il faisait une tarte aux pommes avec cette poudre dessus, pour lui ? Il lui avait promis un repas… Mais il n'allait pas mettre de la noix de coco partout ! Remarque, cela pouvait devenir le thème du repas…

Il devenait fou… La moindre de ses pensées l'amenait vers lui. Pourquoi cette obsession ! Harry finit par admettre que cela allait bien plus loin qu'une attirance physique. Il mit deux jours pour arriver à cette conclusion. Mais c'était quoi ? De l'amour ? C'était un peu trop rapide, non ? De la pitié ? La noix de coco n'avait rien à voir avec sa maladie, Merlin ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a, d'abord, cette noix de coco ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?... Ce qu'elle avait, c'est qu'elle était le parfum favori de Draco, et c'est tout. Alors c'était Draco qui avait quelque chose de spécial… Son physique, c'était certain, mais il avait déjà conclu que ce n'était pas ça… Et l'amour, c'était bien trop… Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amitié… De l'attirance ? Pas pour le physique, mais pour lui, pour ce qu'il était… Un attachement… C'était la seule réponse logique que son esprit torturé arrivait à trouver. Entre l'amitié et l'amour. Un entre-deux sans nom… Pourquoi donner des noms à tout, bon sang ! C'est trop compliqué de mettre des mots partout pour définir les choses ! Il allait devoir ressortir son dictionnaire… Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose… Ceux qui ont inventé ça et ont voulu tout classer étaient des fous furieux ! Des masochistes !

Harry ne se seraient jamais posé toutes ces questions si Draco n'avait pas été condamné… S'il avait été en bonne santé, et qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Tout aurait été plus simple ! Il aurait laissé le temps suivre son cours, et les choses venir naturellement. Mais voilà, il y avait cette mort prochaine, un temps indéterminé, et ces saloperies d'étapes de deuil ! Il devait savoir ce qu'il voulait, et pouvoir gérer devant Draco. Et vite ! Pourquoi la vie devenait-elle aussi compliquée depuis le retour du blond… ?

Harry en était là dans ses pensées quand il revint chez lui après sa balade nocturne devenue journalière. Il fixait ses chaussures, plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçu une forme du coin de l'œil. Quelqu'un était devant sa porte… Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il vit seulement que la personne était blonde… oh non ! Pas maintenant alors qu'il se sentait encore perdu et qu'il n'avait pas passé ses étapes !

**[ ===]**

Draco avait sonné à la porte, trois fois, et voyant que personne ne venait lui ouvrir, il s'était assis sur les marches du perron, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa veste en cuir blanche. Les nuits se rafraîchissaient. Ils étaient en Septembre maintenant. Cela ferait bientôt un an… et toujours rien. Peut-être avait-il un peu de temps finalement ? Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça, cela pouvait lui tomber dessus à tout moment. Il pouvait tout à coup commencer à perdre la mémoire, et les choses peuvent aller très vite. Il n'avait aucun indice de temps sur sa maladie. Il ne se rendrait même pas compte de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Peut-être que demain, en se réveillant, il aurait oublié son enfance, sa peluche dragon blanche qu'il appelait « Coco », en référence à la fin de son prénom. Ou son chat persan tout aussi blanc qu'il avait baptisé « Noix » pour faire un jeu de mot. C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait voulu goûter au fruit. Au milieu de toutes les glaces, pourtant plus appétissantes, qui s'étalaient devant la boutique de Fortarôme, c'était celle-là qu'il avait choisi. Et il en était tombé amoureux. Il avait voulu faire goûter le fruit à son chat, mais il n'avait pas voulu en manger. Il avait été si déçu… Puis, le soir même, il aurait oublié ses parents… Et le lendemain, ses années à Poudlard… Et il aurait des visions… Et dans trois jours, il ne pourrait plus parler, ni marcher… Et dans la nuit, il mourrait…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » fit une voix grave au-dessus de lui.

Il releva brusquement la tête, et sourit lorsqu'il vit Harry. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était heureux de le revoir… Mais il cessa brusquement de sourire. Harry avait l'air un peu maladif. Il était pâle, et avait des cernes sous les yeux.

- « Harry ? s'écria-t-il en se levant soudainement. Tu es malade ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non !... Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? A cette heure-ci ?...

- Et toi, que faisais-tu dehors ? A deux heures du matin ?

- J'étais peut-être sorti faire la fête…

- Tu n'as pas l'air saoul… Et avec qui ? Tes amis m'ont dit que vous ne vous voyez plus depuis deux semaines, maintenant…

- Tu t'es renseigné ? se moqua Harry. C'est une habitude chez toi ?

- Quand je n'ai pas de nouvelles, et que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, oui… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Harry fondit comme neige au soleil. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant que Draco pouvait se reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il soupira longuement et fit un signe de négation de la tête. Il était fatigué… Une seconde… Deux semaines ? Le temps passait à une vitesse… Quelle horreur ! Deux semaines de perdues pour quoi ? Rien du tout ! Harry se serrait donné des baffes…

- « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta Draco. Tu devrais rentrer t'allonger. »

D'autorité, il lui prit les clefs de chez lui des mains, et ouvrit la porte lui-même. Il prit ensuite le bras de Harry pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Harry sentit un courant électrique le parcourir… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! C'était vraiment un fort attachement… Ou une trop longue torture…

Pendant qu'il se laissait entraîner, il prit le temps de se rincer l'œil en détaillant Draco. Il portait un tee-shirt fin noir, déchiré à la « rock star », mais sans écriture. Un perfecto court en cuir blanc, un jean bleu sombre près du corps, et des bottes en cuir marron foncé montant jusqu'à mi-mollet et à talon aiguille. De petites créoles en acier aux oreilles, et des bracelets du même métal passés par-dessus la manche du blouson… Harry sourit. Tout semblait être étudié minutieusement dans les tenues de Draco. Harry, lui, ne réfléchissait même pas ! Il prenait ce qui lui venait, et lavait de temps en temps ses affaires lorsqu'elles commençaient à sentir… A un moment, Hermione lui avait signalé qu'il portait la même tenue depuis trois jours. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Draco jeta sans ménagement Harry sur un fauteuil du salon, et partit sans demander son reste. Harry se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait… Allait-il s'en aller ? Il n'en avait pas envie du tout. Souhaitant le rattraper, il se leva et se mit à sa poursuite. Un bruit dans la cuisine l'arrêta net.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à Draco, le voyant fouiller dans les placards.

- Où sont les soupes toutes prêtes chez toi ?

- De la soupe ?

- Tu dois manger, tu as maigri !

- Alors tu veux te risquer à faire la cuisine ? ricana Harry, s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte. Attention, ce que tu casses, tu me le rembourses.

- Ha ha ha, très drôle, répliqua Draco. Je sais quand même me servir d'un micro-onde !

- Mais je n'ai pas de soupe toute prête.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien de « tout prêt » chez moi. J'achète des ingrédients, et je fais la cuisine. »

Draco bloqua… Il ne pouvait pas faire à manger ou quelque chose exploserait. Il en était sûr. Et il était trop tard pour commander un repas… Une supérette ?

- « Laisse, je vais le faire, dit Harry pour mettre fin au dilemme du blond. Enlève ta veste et installe-toi. J'espère que tu as faim. »

Draco obéit, ne pouvant de toute façon rien faire. Harry releva ses manches, et commença. Aux yeux de Draco, il avait tout l'air d'un maestro. Ou d'un danseur, quand il partait ouvrir des placards, se baisser, se relever… Il sourit. Cela avait quelque chose d'intime… Et il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Ses parents laissaient les elfes de maison s'occuper de ce genre de tâches. Blaise en avait un également, et il n'avait jamais vu Théo ou Pansy faire la cuisine. Même en Turquie ou en Russie, il arrivait toujours quand le repas était prêt, ou bien il restait bavarder dans le salon. Il se dit que s'il n'arrivait à rien, c'était sans doute que personne ne lui avait appris. A 25 ans, il était incapable de faire cuire un œuf… C'était assez pitoyable, et il n'avait avoué cette tare qu'à ses trois amis… et Harry. Dès le premier jour. Cet homme avait un don pour forcer la confidence sans rien faire d'autre qu'être là. Il avait décidément eu bien raison d'en faire son ami. Son cerveau lui avait dit « c'est un Gryffondor, c'est une science sûre ! », et son instinct lui avait dicté « lance-toi ! ». Ils avaient eu raison tous les deux.

Une agréable chaleur se répandit en lui. Il se sentait bien dès que Harry était là. Il avait un charisme évident. Il mettait les gens à l'aise. Tout était rassurant chez lui : sa gestuel, son regard, sa large carrure, son sourire… Il aimait ses mains quand elles découpaient des carottes. Le mouvement de ses muscles et omoplates dès qu'il bougeait les bras. Sa nuque pliée sous le labeur. Et il était certain d'aimer son visage concentré. Il avait bien grandit. Draco se souvenait du gringalet qu'il avait vu dans le Poudlard Express, à 11 ans. D'un gamin malingre, il était devenu un homme musclé, viril. Ses années d'aventures, à se lancer tête baissée vers le danger, ses matchs et entraînements au Quidditch… et son métier d'Auror. Toutes ses activités physiques avaient fait de lui un très bel homme. Nul doute que beaucoup de filles devaient lui courir après… sans parler de sa célébrité… Ils avaient tous les deux leurs admirateurs. L'un les filles, l'autre les hommes.

Draco ressentait cette même impression de chaleur lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Blaise. Cependant, ce n'était pas dû à son charisme, mais à leurs longues années d'amitié. Et cette surprotection, faisant du black un grand frère sur lequel il pouvait se reposer sans s'inquiéter. Harry était comme un nouveau grand frère. Un grand frère qui lui faisait à manger. Avec lequel il avait fait les boutiques… Une grande sœur ? Non, si Draco semblait avoir un sexe indéterminé, Harry était sans aucun doute un homme. Un homme qu'il avait plaisir à regarder.

Il lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant ces deux semaines. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis, ou qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Mais il avait tout de même ressenti cet état de manque. Cette chaleur rassurante qui l'enveloppait comme un cocon lui avait fait envie pendant tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas la même que celle de Blaise, mais était tout aussi attrayante. L'une ne pouvait remplacer l'autre. Elles étaient complémentaires. Si la bienséance ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait fait comme avec Blaise : il se serrait collé à lui pour enrouler sa taille de ses bras et plonger son visage au milieu de son dos. Au début, Blaise le repoussait, peu habitué à l'affection. Draco non plus n'était pas un coutumier des élans d'affection. Mais avec lui, c'était différent. Finalement, il s'était laissé faire. Au bout d'un moment, il le prenait dans ses bras également. C'était devenu comme un rite. Et il se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu trop que d'établir la même habitude avec Harry… Avait-il enfin abandonné l'idée de le séduire ? Sans cela, il n'aurait pas hésité.

- « Et voilà, c'est prêt ! annonça Harry, un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Hum ! Ca sent bon ! C'est quoi ? s'émoustilla Draco.

- Tu voulais une soupe, non ? Soupe de légumes avec bouillon de bœuf et de la crème.

- T'as fait ça en un quart d'heure seulement ?

- C'est pas bien compliqué, tu sais ?

- Bon appétit ! s'impatienta Draco, s'emparant de la cuillère que lui tendait Harry.

- Et si tu me disais ce que tu es venu faire chez moi à deux heures du matin ? » coupa Harry.

Draco arrêta net son geste. S'ils commençaient directement à attaquer une discussion sérieuse, la soupe allait refroidir… Il engloutit alors sa cuillère et sentit la chaleur de la boisson se répandre en lui. C'était vraiment agréable. Et c'était bon. Pas exceptionnel, mais bon. Draco le lui fit savoir.

- « Réponds à ma question…

- Je te fais un compliment, et voilà comment tu me réponds ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Draco…

- J'en avais marre d'attendre que tu veuilles bien répondre à mes appels, alors j'ai pris les devants ! répondit-il en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée du potage.

- A deux heures du matin ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne dormais pas de toute façon. Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu te fais passer pour mort ? Et auprès de tous tes amis aussi ! Sauf au travail… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Harry réfléchit… Devait-il lui parler de son attachement ? Et l'appel de Blaise ? Les cinq étapes ?... Il ne devait pas le faire souffrir…

- « J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Réfléchir à quoi ?

- A tout… » répondit Harry, évasif.

Draco le jaugea…

- « Tu mens.

- Et pourquoi je mentirais ?

- Je n'en sais rien, moi. A toi de me répondre.

- Draco… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir, je suis fatigué…

- D'accord, je repasserais demain, alors. Tu as une chambre d'ami ? Tu me laisses dormir ici ? Ca m'économisera le voyage. Le transplanage, ça peut être fatiguant.

- Je travaille demain.

- Harry… soupira Draco. Quelque chose ne va pas, je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu as l'air malade. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Mais rien… J'ai besoin de faire le point sur moi…

- Sur toi, ou sur nous. »

En plein dans le mille. Pourquoi Draco ne pouvait-il pas être un crétin sans logique ? Cela aurait été tellement plus facile… Harry soupira.

- « J'ai parlé avec Blaise, dit-il, sans préambule.

- Encore et toujours Blaise, souffla fortement Draco. Il va falloir que je lui dise d'arrêter de se mêler de mes affaires…

- Il s'inquiète pour toi.

- Oui, à un point où il m'empêche de vivre comme je l'entends. Ecoute-moi, Harry. Si j'ai envie d'être ami avec toi, cela ne le regarde pas. D'accord, je me suis servi de lui pour que tu m'appelles, la première fois, mais c'est tout. Oui, je lui parle de nous, parce qu'il est aussi mon ami. Mais il y a tout de même des limites ! Il n'a pas le droit de venir te parler pour t'interdire de me voir ! Et…

- Il n'a pas dit ça.

- Ah… bloqua Draco. Quel est le problème alors ?

- J'en suis à la négation… »

L'expression du visage de Draco ne changea pas de suite. Le temps d'assimiler ce que Harry avait voulu lui faire comprendre. Il devint livide. Il dut fermer les yeux quelques instants pour se reprendre, et posa sa cuillère. Il s'humecta lentement les lèvres… Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il semblait inquiet, et indécis. Cela fit de la peine à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher d'argumenter…

- « Il ne voulait pas que je te revois tant que je n'en aurais pas terminé avec tout ça. Il ne veut pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, et moi non plus.

- Et en un mois et demi, tu en es encore là ? se moqua Draco sans conviction, évitant son regard.

- Je sais, je suis un peu lent, ricana Harry, sans y croire. C'est juste que… hésita-t-il… je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire… C'est… irréel… »

Cette fois-ci, ce fût au tour de Harry d'éviter son regard alors que celui de Draco s'était braqué sur lui.

- « Alors tu t'es attaché… dit-il. Comme ça, en une journée. Comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai rien fait ! se justifia Harry. Je n'ai rien voulu !

- Quelle sorte d'attachement, exactement ?

- J'en sais rien, geignit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je ne contrôle rien… »

Draco soupira, encore une fois…

- « C'était trop demandé de vouloir passer de bons moments sans y penser ? murmura-t-il. »

C'était trop. Harry craqua. Il se leva d'un bond et renversa son bol, faisant sursauter Draco.

- « T'as du culot de me dire ça ! C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas d'y penser ! T'en parle tout le temps, au moment où je m'y attends le moins ! « La vie est trop courte », « tant que j'ai encore des souvenirs », « je vais mourir », et j'en passe ! Comment tu veux que je fasse, moi ? C'est moi qui essaye d'oublier, pas toi ! Mais tu profites de chaque instant pour me le balancer à la figure ! Dès que tu peux, au moindre moment ! Si quelqu'un doit faire des efforts, c'est toi ! Tu fais rien pour m'aider ! Ni toi, ni Blaise ! Vous n'arrêtez pas d'en parler ! « Profite », « il va mourir », « arrête de te bercer d'illusions », etc. etc. Et moi ? Je suis censé faire quoi exactement ? Accepter, sans rien dire ? Comme ça ? Mais c'est impossible, vois-tu ? « Ne t'attache pas », « ne t'attache pas » ! Mais merde ! Je fais comment, moi ? Il y a un mode d'emploi pour devenir ami sans s'attacher ? Est-ce que ça existe vraiment, d'ailleurs ? Et ces putains d'étapes ! Pour vous, c'est facile, c'est du passé, vous en avez fini avec ça ! Mais moi, j'y suis en plein dedans, et vous m'aidez franchement pas ! Je fais comment pour les passer et arriver directement à la fin ? Je me cloître chez moi, pour rester tranquille et ne déranger personne, je me fais plus petit qu'une souris pour aller de l'avant, et toi tu débarques, sans rien dire, et tu me balances des reproches à la figure ? J'ai rien demandé ! J'ai l'impression de ne rien choisir ! J'ai pas le choix, depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai jamais eu le choix ! L'Elu, Voldemort, la Prophétie… Et maintenant, Hermione et ses techniques de drague fumeuses qu'elle me force presque à adopter ! Et cette amitié débile ! Tout cela ne rime à rien ! A rien, t'entends ? Vous me demandez tous l'impossible, et vous voulez que j'obéisse sans rien dire ? « Ne le fais pas souffrir », « il a pas besoin de ça » ! Et moi ? J'ai besoin de souffrir ? Tu crois que j'en pas déjà eu assez ? Tu crois que j'y suis jamais passé par ces conneries d'étapes de deuil ? J'ai déjà donné avec la guerre ! Je veux seulement vivre tranquillement ! Mais voilà, c'est trop tard, je me suis attaché, oui ! Je t'apprécie ! Tu m'as manqué ! J'aime être avec toi ! J'ai adoré cette journée ensemble ! J'adore t'avoir là, devant moi, chez moi ! Et je voudrais que tu restes toujours collé à moi sans jamais me quitter, parce que j'ai peur que si tu t'en ailles, tu ne reviennes plus jamais ! Et j'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre d'avoir mal, d'avoir peur ! Et ce restaurant ! Ce détail ! Cette odeur ! Cette putain de noix de coco qui me court après ! Et ce truc, qui a tout changé ! Un truc de dingue ! J'ai rien compris et j'y comprends toujours rien ! J'en ai marre, bordel ! »

Harry s'écroula, les coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains, et tenta de se calmer. Il avait complètement péter les plombs. La fin de son discours était incohérente. Tout le long de son discours, il avait divagué, c'était montré d'un égoïsme sans limite. Il avait tout craché à la figure de Draco. Et il se sentait mal de lui avoir dit tout ça. Il n'y était pas arrivé. Il n'avait pas pu faire, comme Blaise, son petit bonhomme de chemin tout seul, sans faire de souci à qui que ce soit. Et il a fallut que la personne qui reçoive toute sa verve, ce soit Draco ! Draco ! Mais quel con il pouvait être ! Quel con de lui balancer tout ça ! Blaise lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi, de lui dire de « ne pas y penser », alors que c'était lui qui y pensait tout le temps ! Alors il avait tout lâché…

- « Félicitations, murmura Draco au bout d'un long moment de silence, tu viens de passer à l'étape deux : la colère. »

Harry releva le visage, étonné. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… Draco lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant, et Harry n'eut plus aucune envie de se mettre en colère. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais n'y parvint pas. Non, il ne devait pas se le permettre. Pas devant lui. Non, non, non, il s'était déjà trop permis.

Draco lui tendit ses bras en travers de la table, et lui prit les mains. Harry l'admira. Il était celui qui était malade, celui qui allait mourir… Et pourtant, il avait tout supporté sans broncher. Harry se serait énervé à sa place, il lui aurait crié dessus. Mais non. Il était là, devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et lui montrait son soutien. Quelle force ! Harry ne savait pas où il puisait toute cette force… Ce courage… Et c'était lui, le Gryffondor ? C'était une blague ?

- « Alors, reprit Draco d'un air amusé, c'est quoi après ? Le marchandage ? Tu vas enfiler ton manteau, t'enrouler dans une écharpe, et partir traquer le Dragon-Dieu ? »

Harry n'osa pas dire que c'était justement ce à quoi il était en train de penser…

- « J'ai déjà essayé, tu sais ? Mais on m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était du suicide. Un groupe de chercheurs compétents sont sur ses traces depuis presque un an, et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Alors toi… C'est assez extraordinaire que j'ai croisé sa route… même si je m'en serais bien passé.

- Mais il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? insista Harry. Il doit bien exister des textes qui donnent la recette d'une potion, non ? Vous avez bien trouvé cette maladie dans les livres ? Au moins quelque chose pour faire reculer les symptômes pour avoir plus de temps pour trouver le remède ? »

Draco sourit à nouveau, et ancra son regard en lui. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

- « Harry, dit-il doucement… On a déjà tout essayé. Et des chercheurs essayent encore. Mais il n'y a rien. Rien. Il n'y a pas de potion miracle. Et toi, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que rester avec moi pour me tenir compagnie… »

Il sembla hésiter, mais ajouta…

- « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… »

Là, Harry ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Elles cascadèrent sur son visage sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Draco vint le rejoindre, toujours souriant, et le prit dans ses bras. Harry fut secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Mais il trouva la force de serrer Draco contre lui. S'accrochant à ses épaules comme une bouée de sauvetage. Comment faisait-il pour supporter tout ça ? Et ne pas savoir quand tout cela se terminera ? C'était à en devenir fou… immédiatement…

- « Et voilà la tristesse, ria Draco, tentant de dédramatiser. Il ne te reste plus qu'à parvenir à accepter… »

Mais comment ? La simple présence de Draco avait déclenché le processus, et Harry avait enchaîné les étapes. Mais de là à accepter ? Non ! C'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas accepter. Harry sentait qu'il allait replonger dans la colère… Cependant, elle fût bridée par sa tristesse, de plus en plus grande. Et la chaleur de Draco, tout contre lui, à tenter de le calmer… Le simple fait que cette chaleur puisse disparaître ne faisait qu'accentuer sa détresse.

Pendant la guerre, les évènements et les morts s'étaient succédés. Il fallait se battre et avancer pour ne pas mourir. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour pleurer les disparus. Et à la fin, lorsqu'il avait vaincu, il était si épuisé qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il était triste, mais la lassitude avait prit le dessus… Après, c'était un peu tard pour se mettre en colère. Cependant, alors que tout semblait terminé et qu'ils étaient en paix… Il ne pouvait pas y avoir encore un mort ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ? Comment accepter une telle injustice ? Harry avait compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, que c'était comme ça… Mais de là à accepter ? Comment dépasser sa tristesse ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Draco et Blaise y étaient parvenus… Et Harry voudrait bien savoir comment. Il n'y avait aucune raison qui puisse justifier que Draco meurt. Il n'y avait pas de guerre, pas de mage noir… Et pourtant, c'était une des morts les plus horribles, pas celle, brutale, claire, nette, que l'on n'a pas le temps d'apercevoir. Non, c'était celle où l'on doit se contenter de voir venir sans rien pouvoir faire. Inéluctablement. Irrémédiablement. C'était certain, et elle prenait le temps de nous narguer. Et ne pas savoir quand ! Ne pas savoir…

- « Tu devrais aller dormir, chuchota Draco à son oreille. Tu es épuisé. Tu verras, tout sera plus clair demain. »

Harry se redressa lentement, quittant la chaleur de Draco à regret. Celui-ci lui souriait encore et témoignant toute sa tendresse en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs en place.

- « En tout cas, je suis impressionné. Si tu savais le temps que j'ai mis, moi, pour passer toutes ces saletés d'étapes… »

Harry ne trouva pas la force de répondre… Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il était désolé de lui avoir fait subir tout ça encore une fois ?

- « Va dormir, » répéta-t-il.

Et il obéit…

O ========================================== O

**Note d'intention :**

_Cette fois-ci, c'est uniquement en ce qui concerne le choix de « deux semaines de réclusion ». Vous avez compris, Harry est sous le choc, et limite dépressif. Parce qu'il ne comprend pas. Et il ne s'était même pas attendu à s'accrocher ainsi à Draco. Il aurait pu le prévoir : devenir ami, c'est forcément s'attacher ! Draco s'est bercé d'illusion, aveuglé par ce qu'il voudrait que les choses soient. Lui aussi, aurait pu le prévoir. Par constat ou expérience, je sais qu'on peut s'isoler pendant des mois lorsque l'on est dans cet état. Alors non, « deux semaines » n'est pas exagéré, mais plutôt très peu ! Et c'est l'intervention de Draco qui y met fin._

_Voilà ! Je pensais devoir le préciser…_


	12. Acceptation

_L'acceptation revêt différents visages. Elle dépend, bien entendu, des évènements, mais également de la personne, des sentiments, des sensations… Les difficultés et facilité. Le tout, avec un petit coup de pouce d'un élément extérieur…_

**O ============================== O**

**« Acceptation »**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, sa première pensée fût qu'il avait oublié de fermer les volets. Il se sentait vaseux, et pensa appeler son bureau pour prendre une journée de repos. Quand il se demanda pourquoi il était dans cet état, le souvenir de la veille refit surface. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Harry, et ses yeux le piquèrent. Il se leva d'un bond, décidé à ne pas se laisser aller. Et d'ailleurs, si Draco avait pu se montrer aussi fort, c'était la moindre des choses d'en faire tout autant.

En sortant, une odeur alléchante vint frôler ses narines. Ce n'était pas les restes de la soupe d'hier… Ce n'était pas non plus une odeur de brûlé, au cas où il aurait oublié d'éteindre la cuisinière… Non, il y avait quelqu'un. Draco n'était pas parti ? Mais cette personne avait fait la cuisine… et Draco en était incapable !

A toute vitesse, Harry dégringola les marches des escaliers. Il se jeta presque sur la porte de la cuisine et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Tous sursautèrent.

- « Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, aux fourneaux. Tu nous as fait peur ! Tu pourrais être moins brutal, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. »

Ils étaient là, devant eux, tous ses amis… Ron se mit à rire et vient donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Seamus, une casquette bouffante vissée sur le haut du crâne, sembla avoir déjà englouti sa part et se fit réprimander par Dean. Ils échangèrent un baiser amoureux. Neville et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel. Georges était en grande conversation avec Draco et Théo. Luna les regardait d'un air rêveur. Pansy s'occupait à lui peigner ses longs cheveux blonds. Blaise, un peu à l'écart, dévisageait gravement Harry… Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il lui adressa un sourire amical.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était ému aux larmes, mais se reprit de justesse.

- « Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! s'exclama joyeusement Seamus.

- Seam ! protesta Ron. Va aider Hermione ! C'est toi le cuistot ici !

- Mais c'est moi qui ai fait la pâte des Pancakes ! J'ai bien le droit de me laisser aller !

- Laisse-le, Ron, répliqua Hermione. Je peux bien me débrouiller toute seule.

- Pas dans ton état !

- Son état ? s'étonna Harry, retrouvant la voix.

- Et bien oui ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron. Pendant que tu t'isolais, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner, mon vieux ! Je vais être papa ! »

Harry était scotché. Comment pouvait-il s'être passé tant de choses en deux semaines ? Hermione ? Enceinte ? C'était formidable ! Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se réjouir normalement. Il était trop perturbé par les évènements. En deux semaines, il ne s'était rien passé. Et voilà qu'entre la veille au soir et ce matin, tout lui tombait dessus, d'un coup. Comme si le temps perdu voulait être rattrapé.

- « Tiens, tes pancakes, » lui dit Hermione en lui posant une assiette sur la table.

Harry alla s'asseoir, sous le choc, lorsqu'un détail attira son attention…

- « C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en désignant une poudre blanche sur ses Pancakes.

- De la noix de coco ! clama Seamus, souriant malicieusement. Quand j'ai fouillé tes placards, j'ai vu que tu en avais un peu partout. Depuis quand tu adores ça ? Si tu me l'avais dit, j'en aurais mis plus souvent quand je vous invitais à manger ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de jeter un coup d'œil vers Draco. Celui-ci le regardait, tentant de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il avait compris que c'était pour lui. Blaise, non loin, semblait exaspéré : lui aussi avait compris. Il connaissait bien Draco, et donc également son penchant pour ce fruit. Harry se ressaisit. Il se redressa, et fixa Seamus.

- « C'est pour un ami. Je lui ai dit que je l'inviterais à manger, et il est totalement fan de noix de coco. Alors je suis en train de chercher des recettes pour en faire le thème du repas. »

Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il lâcha son éclat de rire, et tous le regardèrent sans comprendre… Sauf Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Hermione, qui avaient saisi. Hermione soupira, exaspérée, et se remit aux fourneaux.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là, au juste ? demanda-t-il enfin. Non pas que je ne sois pas content de vous voir mais… Tu ne devrais pas être au travail, Ron ?

- J'ai déposé un congé, et je l'ai aussi fait pour toi, expliqua le rouquin.

- En fait, on l'a tous fait, compléta Georges. Sauf Seam, qui lui est au chômage.

- Chômage technique ! précisa le brun à la casquette. Si j'ai quitté mon emploi chez « Petrus », c'est pour pouvoir me consacrer à l'ouverture de mon propre restaurant !

- On sait, Seam… bougonna Ginny. Pas la peine de nous rabâcher les oreilles à ce sujet.

- Mais pourquoi ? » insista Harry.

Tous se regardèrent en souriant. Ils avaient l'air de conspirateurs. Finalement, ce fût Neville qui prit la parole.

- « Draco nous a appelé tôt ce matin. Il nous a dit que ta petite crise existentielle était passée et que tu avais besoin de nous. Il a alors proposé cette réunion matinale… Enfin… matin… Il est quand même déjà midi passé…

- Vous croyez que c'est un peu tard pour des pancakes ? questionna Pansy. On ne devrait pas plutôt préparer le déjeuner ?

- Vu la quantité phénoménale de pâte que nous a préparé Seamus, répondit Théo, et donc la bonne part de Pancakes engloutie par chacun, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un a encore faim pour un déjeuner…

- Si, moi ! s'exclamèrent Ron, Dean et Pansy.

- Espèces de goinfres, répliqua Théo.

- Je t'interdis de me traiter de cette manière ! s'offusqua la brune.

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'empiffrer ! rétorqua le brun. C'est pas bon pour la ligne. »

Ils se mirent à se chamailler, sous les rires de toute l'assistance. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à s'amuser. Il était ému. Il lança alors un œil vers Draco. Il était plié en deux, clairement amusé par la dispute de ses amis. Mais il finit cependant par intercepter le regard de Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait fait ça pour lui. Draco avait compris que Harry aurait besoin de tous ses proches pour taire sa tristesse. On ne s'en sort jamais tout seul. L'amitié, c'est un lien très important, très fort. Quelque chose qui vous prend aux entrailles et ne vous lâche plus. On a toujours tendance à vanter les vertus de l'Amour, mais on en oublie l'amitié. Ce sentiment étrange qui peut soulever des montagnes. Et ils avaient tous prouvés la leur en venant au rendez-vous. Aucun n'avait manqué à l'appel. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry se rendit compte que Draco était réellement devenu un ami. Et il avait gagné celle de Blaise, Pansy et Théodore, par la même occasion.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en réalisant quelque chose… Draco était toujours habillé de la même façon ! Il portait toujours son tee-shirt noir déchiré, son jean et ses bottes… Sauf les bijoux qu'il avait enlevés.

- « Dis-moi, Draco, s'amusa-t-il. Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? Tu portes les mêmes vêtements. Toi qui te soucis tant de ta tenue, ce n'est pas raisonnable… Tu as dormi ici ? »

Harry le provoquait. Et Draco ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, un large sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

- « Dis donc toi, répliqua-t-il. Tu as reprit du poil de la bête, on dirait !

- Dommage pour toi !

- Je t'ai tout de même emprunté la douche. Et d'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai mis tous tes vêtements au sale : ils puaient la transpiration ! Comment peux-tu faire preuve d'un tel manque d'hygiène ! Et puis, il va falloir refaire ta garde-robe : ce sont de vrais oripeaux ! »

Harry reçut une douche froide… Il n'avait plus rien à mettre ! Il n'avait tout de même pas fait ça ? Draco lui adressa un splendide sourire de la victoire qui lui fut récompensé par un regard noir de Harry.

[===]

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi chez Harry. Ils discutèrent, burent un café… Théodore et Seamus allèrent acheter des petits gâteaux et du thé. « Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir de thé chez toi, Harry ! s'était offusqué Seamus. Tu n'es pas un vrai anglais ! ». Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en pensant à la caricature de l'anglais qui sirote son thé « Earl Grey » avec quelques scones et un peu de toffee… Ce contre quoi s'était emportaient Draco, Pansy, Seamus et Dean, partisans des traditions. Harry, heureusement, reçu l'aide miraculeuse du cynique Théo, contre les clichés.

- « Et alors ? répondit-il. Vous allez vous mettre à respecter l'heure du thé ? Celle de l'apéro ? Vous allez vous mettre à faire du golf et vous inscrire dans des clubs de snobs ? Pour le flegme anglais, par contre, vous avez tout faux !

- Mais ce sont des préjugés ! rétorqua Pansy.

- Vous croyez peut-être aussi que tous les français aiment le vin rouge et le fromage ? Que les japonais se baladent tous en kimono ? Qu'en Inde, ils sont tous hindouistes ? Qu'en Afrique, ils font tous la danse de la pluie ?

- Théo ! s'offusqua Dean. Ce sont des préjugés ! Et tu exagères !

- Et le thé obligatoire pour les anglais ? C'est pas un préjugé, peut-être ? »

Cela coupa court à la discussion, et les quatre défenseurs des traditions anglaises boudèrent dans leur coin. Harry ria bien sous barbe.

Ils sortirent un vieux jeu d'échec sorcier, et Ron jubila sur place en les battant tous un par un… Là où il fût moins content, ce fût quand il se mesura à Blaise qui le battit à plate couture, sans état d'âme. Bam ! Et lorsque Draco s'en mêla, ce fût la même chose. Ron n'en revenait pas. Débuta alors une lutte sans merci entre les deux ex-Serpentards. Blaise l'emporta après trois heures de jeu auquel seul Ron assista, en prenant des notes. Il insista tellement que Blaise dû accepter de faire une revanche. Et cette fois-ci, Draco lui soufflait des conseils. Après ce nouveau match, Blaise expliqua pourquoi ils avaient perdus, point par point. Et le jeu reprit une nouvelle fois. Et Ron et Draco gagnèrent.

Pendant ces parties de luttes acharnées, Hermione prit Harry à part pour lui tirer les vers du nez en ce qui concernait son isolement, et sa relation avec Draco.

- « Hermione… soupira Harry. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir encore droit à tes « conseils avisés »…

- Ne sois pas mesquin ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je n'avais pas totalement tort ! La méthode employée était mauvaise, mais elle a portée ses fruits ! Et la théorie était bonne !

- Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, je m'en veux encore de ce que j'ai fait…

- Harry, je veux simplement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai ma part de responsabilité, je le conçois, alors j'aimerais bien être mise au courant…

- Cela ne te concerne plus. Et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute.

- Bon sang, Harry ! Tu as refusé de nous voir pendant deux semaines ! Chose qui ne s'est jamais produites, à part lors de disputes stupides, lorsque nous étions jeunes… Et encore ! Ce n'était que Ron ou moi, jamais nous deux à la fois que tu refusais de voir ! Et ce matin, nous recevons un appel de Draco qui, comme une fleur, nous annonce que tu es prêt à nous revoir ! Nous sommes tes amis, Harry. Et même si nous étions heureux que tu reviennes vers nous, nous nous sommes un peu sentis trahis que ce soit Draco, nouvellement ami, qui soit dans la confidence. Merlin, Harry ! C'est lui qui nous a dit que l'on pouvait revenir vers toi ! C'est un monde ça ! Je ne te cache pas que nous l'avons plutôt mal pris… »

Harry en avait marre de ne jamais penser à ce que pouvait ressentir son entourage. Avoir fait souffrir à ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux sur lesquels il s'était toujours appuyé, le fit se sentir très mal. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il faire un pas sans blesser quelqu'un ? Etait-ce une sorte de fatalité ? Les circonstances étaient suffisamment tragiques pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la réaction de ses amis. C'était une réelle trahison. Ils devaient s'être sentis abandonnés, remplacés par Draco alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver.

Alors il lui raconta. Il lui expliqua tout, dans le détail. L'arrivée de Blaise au bar des Trois Balais, alors qu'ils étaient entre amis. Ce qu'il lui avait dit. Son appel à Draco. Leur rendez-vous au Regent's Park, et la réaction surprenante de Draco face à ses explications. L'accord qu'ils avaient passé. Et cette journée mémorable où ils avaient commencés à apprendre à se connaître. Le restaurant… Le basculement de « l'autre côté »… Le détail… La noix de coco… Et puis, l'appel de Blaise par cheminette. L'attachement. Les cinq étapes du deuil. Le déni… Le récit de Blaise… Et sa réclusion. Son désir de souffrir sans impliquer son entourage. L'envie d'accepter très vite pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, mais sans savoir comment. Ce refus d'accepter tout en le désirant. Ses réflexions… L'attachement, encore… Le détail, encore… La noix de coco, encore et toujours… Et enfin, l'arrivée de Draco. Le déclenchement, le déclic. La colère. Le marchandage… Et la tristesse… Et le refus d'accepter, encore...

- « Je comprends… murmura Hermione lorsqu'il eut terminé. Draco a bien fait de nous appeler. Cela te fait penser à autre chose.

- Oui, mais comment accepter si je n'y réfléchis pas ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Harry. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Laisse faire les choses, tu es déjà bien avancé maintenant. Regarde : c'est Draco qui a déclenché ton avancée dans les étapes. C'est bien la preuve que tu as besoin des autres pour cela.

- Mais Blaise…

- Chacun sa façon de faire. Y arriver tout seul n'est pas non plus synonyme de force. Tout le monde est différent, tu ne peux pas comparer. Et tu te focalises trop là-dessus. Laisse venir, pense à autre chose. Si Draco y est parvenu alors que c'est lui qui va mourir, tu peux le faire aussi.

- Je me sens mal de ressentir tout ça alors que je ne connais même pas vraiment Draco… C'est tout récent et pourtant, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours connus. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Harry resta perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle rire d'un sujet aussi tragique ? Elle se moquait de lui ? Il s'empourpra, sur le point de se mettre en colère quand elle le coupa…

- « Mais vous vous êtes toujours connus, Harry !

- N'importe quoi ! s'énerva-t-il. Il est revenu tout récemment je te rappelle !

- Bon sang, ce que tu peux être bête ! Qui était alors ce petit merdeux blond qui nous a pourris la vie pendant notre scolarité à Poudlard ?

- Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui ! Il…

- Il jouait un rôle, mais c'était lui ! Et vous aviez un lien, déjà ! Il n'était pas un inconnu pour toi, il ne l'a jamais été. Même s'il était resté ce petit salopard, cela t'aurait quand même fait un choc d'apprendre qu'il va bientôt mourir. Alors ne dis pas que tu viens de le rencontrer, c'est faux. Cela fait 15 ans maintenant que vous vous connaissez. Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté… Ce passage dans le restaurant… A mon avis, il est bien plus qu'un ami.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite : je ne pense pas être amoureux.

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne te parle pas du Grand Amour, mais un amour tout simple.

- Mais c'est trop rapide !

- Cela s'appelle un « coup de foudre ». C'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu dis être « passé de l'autre côté ». »

Alors c'était ça ?... Tout bêtement ? Un coup de foudre ?... Mais bien sûr ! Maintenant, c'était évident ! Harry se serait tapé la tête contre les murs…

- « D'où la raison pour laquelle tu n'arrives pas à accepter… Ton ressenti envers Draco est totalement différent que pour Blaise, Théo, Pansy, ou même nous autres. Moi aussi cela m'a fait un choc d'apprendre sa maladie… Et j'ai eu un petit aperçu de ces étapes. Mais j'ai été seulement très triste avant d'accepter. Et j'ai vu Ron suivre le même cheminement : l'incompréhension due à la négation, de la tristesse, puis une rapide acceptation silencieuse. Mais toi, c'est différent. Tu es tombé amoureux de lui. Il est devenu spécial à tes yeux. Unique. C'est plus qu'une attirance sexuelle, plus qu'un béguin… mais pas non plus le Grand Amour. Cela ne change rien à l'affaire. Tout est devenu alors compliqué, surtout que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Hermione… J'aurais du discuter avec toi depuis le début… Cela m'aurait évité pas mal de problèmes…

- Tu vois que je ne suis pas toujours de mauvais conseils ! »

Hermione s'enorgueillit. Elle était heureuse d'être remontée dans l'estime de Harry. La soirée à Poudlard avait été un fiasco sans nom, et elle avait cherché un moyen pour se rattraper. Elle voulait montrer que l'erreur est humaine, et que même elle pouvait se tromper. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que l'on devait remettre en doute ses compétences : elle n'avait pas eu totalement tort ! Hermione s'était sentie égoïste de penser de cette façon… Alors elle avait voulu faire quelque chose pour Harry. Mais celui-ci s'était enfermé. Mais à présent, elle y était parvenue. Et c'est toute heureuse qu'elle alla rejoindre Pansy, Théo, Neville, Seamus et Dean dans leur débat sur les meilleurs restaurants de Londres.

Harry, lui, sentait un poids énorme se retirer de ses épaules. Même si le problème de l'acceptation n'était pas réglé, il avait les réponses à ses questions. Et c'était déjà beaucoup. Hermione avait raison : à partir de maintenant, la dernière étape viendrait toute seule. Car il se sentait encore moins capable de forcer l'acceptation en sachant qu'il était amoureux. La seule chose qu'il se devait d'accomplir, c'est ne plus obliger Draco à subir ses crises.

Il n'avait pas accepté la mort prochaine de Draco. Il avait accepté son amour pour lui…

**O ================================================ O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Enfin ! Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt me diriez-vous ! Il faut toujours du temps aux protagonistes d'une histoire pour reconnaître ses sentiments… Pour Harry, s'était un peu différent : il ne les avait pas encore. Tous ces chapitres étaient son cheminement intérieur, son évolution personnelle pour en arriver là où il en est : l'amour ! Un coup de foudre, tout simplement ! Voilà donc comment il est tombé amoureux ! Voilà donc comment d'« ennemi », il est passé à « attiré sexuellement », pour être « curieux » et d'« avoir envie de le connaître »… Puis, l'« attachement », l'« incompréhension », et enfin, le « coup de foudre » ! Mais, me diriez-vous encore… Un coup de foudre n'est pas Le Grand Amour ? Mais… le sera-t-il ? Ce serait vraiment tragique, non ? Draco va mourir…_

_Bref… Je n'ai rien de précis à expliquer dans ce chapitre… Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose…_


	13. Flirt ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'un flirt ? Une action ? Une sensation ? Un sentiment ? Je pense surtout à un jeu. Celui du chat et de la souris. L'un qui poursuit l'autre. L'autre qui fuit l'un sans le repousser… Le tout, justement dosé. Un brin de causette. Des petits détails sans importance. De la taquinerie. De la tendresse. Des petits gestes anodins… Et le tour est joué !_

**O ======================================== O**

**« Flirt ? »**

- « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

C'était le lendemain de la journée entre amis, chez lui. Harry avait appelé Draco pour venir déjeuner avec lui durant sa pause. Etonnamment, Shackelbot n'avait réprimandé ni Ron, ni lui pour leur congé subit. Il avait fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Harry, après une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur, en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait être honnête avec Draco. Bien sûr, le temps manquant pour laisser faire naturellement les choses avait un rapport évident avec sa décision. Mais l'épisode peu glorieux de la soirée à Poudlard lui avait appris qu'il fallait suivre son instinct au lieu d'établir un plan. Et son instinct lui dictait de tout lui dire.

Draco l'avait alors rejoint, tout sourire, à son bureau, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses épaules. Il portait à nouveau un short, mais long jusqu'à mi-cuisse cette fois-ci. Large, un pli sur le devant, noir avec un revers. C'était un taille haute à ponts, des boutons décoratifs. Il y avait rentré son chemisier blanc, large et très fin, à col rond. Il avait limité les accessoires à deux simples dormeuses blanches et un bracelet-chaînette en or blanc. Et bien sûr, ses éternels escarpins à talon aiguille, en cuir verni noir. Ils avaient pris le chemin du café où ils s'étaient revus la toute première fois. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un nouveau départ, un retour en arrière pour tout recommencer depuis le début. De la façon dont cela aurait du se produire, plus d'un mois auparavant. Bien sûr, il n'était pas encore vraiment amoureux et le prenait pour une fille, mais il avait bien tenté de le draguer, non ? Et alors que Draco ouvrait la carte pour choisir sa commande, Harry avait lâché sa bombe.

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique après avoir levé ses yeux vers lui. Il se mit alors à sourire d'incrédulité.

- « Et ça t'est venu tout seul cette idée ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Hermione me l'a fait comprendre.

- Ah, soupira cyniquement Draco, Hermione… Ce n'était pas elle qui t'avait suggéré de m'ignorer pour me séduire ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, bredouilla Harry qui ne voulait pas causé d'ennuis à son amie.

- Si, lorsque tu m'as crié dessus avant-hier soir, répondit Draco. Je crois que tu l'as dit en ces termes… Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah, oui ! « Hermione et ses techniques de drague fumeuses qu'elle me force presque à adopter » ?

- Oui, bon, d'accord, bougonna Harry. N'empêche que cette fois-ci, elle a raison !

- Harry, soupira Draco en posant sa carte, sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas être tombé amoureux aussi vite.

- C'est un coup de foudre.

- Oh ! sembla être rassuré Draco qui reprit la carte. Si ce n'est que ça, c'est bon. Les coups de foudre ne durent jamais. Ce sont de simples pulsions hormonales qui font croire à des sentiments.

- Non, c'est faux ! Je sais ce que je ressens ! Je…

- Harry ! Tu ne PEUX PAS être amoureux ! Je suis le petit connard de Poudlard ! Et même si tu t'es rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment moi, c'est… C'est impossible ! Et après ce que tu as vécu ces derniers jours, tu es un peu perturbé. Tu cherches une raison quelconque, une explication. Alors tu te raccroches à la première qui te vient. Et mon physique a dû y participer. Mais tu es chamboulé et tes sentiments ne sont pas clairs. C'est peut-être un coup de foudre, si tu veux, mais pas de l'amour. »

Et il rouvrit sa carte pour se plonger dedans, imperturbable. Harry comprit que ce n'était pas la première déclaration d'amour qu'il ait eu… Une pointe de jalousie fit surface, mais il la réfréna immédiatement.

- « Je te prouverais le contraire, annonça alors Harry, sûr de lui. »

Draco lui lança un regard blasé, mais ne répondit rien. Voilà de quoi ajouter à son défi séduction. Ce n'était pas vraiment indissociable, mais disons plutôt que l'objectif avait brusquement changé de direction. Il ne voulait plus seulement son corps. Il voulait aussi son cœur !

[===]

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans que le sujet ne soit remit sur le tapis. Ils parlèrent longuement, se promenèrent, dînèrent… Harry cuisina à Draco un bon repas à base de noix de coco que le blond dévora. Puis ils grignotèrent des croquants au même parfum en regardant « La Belle et la Bête ». Harry devait reconnaître que c'était une belle histoire, et les dessins étaient jolis. Draco se lança alors dans une conférence sur la quantité de travail que représentait la réalisation d'une telle animation.

- « C'est plus facile pour nous, sorciers ! expliqua-t-il. On fait un dessin, un coup de baguette, et c'est bon ! Pour les moldus, c'est plus compliqué. Il faut 25 images pour une seconde. 25 ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Harry était impressionné, mais finissait par décrocher. Il avait l'air tellement calé sur le sujet qu'il se demanda s'il ne connaissait pas quelqu'un dans ce domaine ou s'il ne faisait pas lui-même un peu d'animation pour le loisir… Il se demanda aussi comment on pouvait être passionné dans un métier qui demandait de tels efforts pour un maigre résultat… La satisfaction du travail accompli ? Seulement pour faire rêver des gosses ?... Et quelques adultes qui n'ont pas vraiment grandis comme Draco…

- « Tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva Draco devant le manque d'inattention de son interlocuteur. Alors ? Tu as compris que ce n'était pas seulement pour des enfants ?

- Euh… fit Harry sans comprendre. Ce n'est pas parce que cela demande beaucoup de travail que l'animation n'est pas enfantin…

- Bon sang ! Mais c'est magique ! Voilà ce que c'est ! Cela n'émerveille pas seulement les enfants, mais les adultes aussi !

- Alors c'est une affaire de goût… Désolé, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment émerveillé. Je conçois, d'accord, qu'il est possible que des adultes qui sont restés jeunes dans leur tête puissent apprécier, mais…

- Traites-moi de gamin, je ne dirais rien ! fulmina Draco.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, soupira Harry.

- Il y a aussi des animations exclusivement réservées à un public d'adultes ! »

Et il recommençait. Harry ne s'en sortait plus. Draco voulait le faire changer d'avis. Il était trop têtu et voulait avoir raison sur tout… C'était exaspérant. Harry finit par lui dire qu'il était d'accord afin qu'il arrête de lui prendre la tête. Draco n'était pas convaincu, mais cessa de débattre sur le sujet. Ouf !

[===]

Les rendez-vous et journées à deux se succédèrent. De temps en temps, Harry faisait de timides et discrètes tentatives de séduction que Draco balaya de son ignorance ou d'un simple geste agacé de la main. Cela blessa Harry, mais il était prévenu… Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer un changement. Ils sortaient également avec leurs amis. Parfois avec Ron et Hermione uniquement. D'autres fois avec Dean et Seamus. Ou avec Neville, Ginny, Luna et Georges. Ou encore avec Blaise, Pansy et Théodore… Jamais avec Blaise seulement ! Harry avait un peu peur de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne voyait pas leur nouvelle amitié d'un bon œil, comme s'il cherchait à protéger Draco de Harry. Cela avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Un soir où ils étaient tous réunis chez Ginny, Harry osa poser sa main autour de la taille de Draco. Celui tourna si brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, qu'il crut qu'il s'était démit la nuque. Mais il ne protesta pas, ni ne se dégagea. Harry le prit comme une victoire. Par contre, le regard furieux de Blaise n'en était pas une… Par défi, il laissa sa main où elle était, et continua de plaisanter avec Georges… Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, avait aperçu le geste. Ce grand jacasseur se retrouva muet un instant, coupé net dans son dialogue, mais reprit, l'air de rien.

- « Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Georges, sans préambule, à Harry quand Draco s'en alla rejoindre Seamus qui l'appelait pour jouer aux échecs, encore.

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Alors c'était quoi ça ?

- Quoi donc ? répondit Harry, jouant à l'innocent.

- Fais pas le malin ! ricana Georges. Ta main sur sa taille !

- Jaloux ? s'amusa Harry.

- Carrément ! répondit sans pudeur Georges. Ca fait deux mois que je le drague sans relâche ! Je le fais rire, et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien. Mais avec toi !... Vous êtes devenus si intimes ! Il sort souvent avec toi, plus qu'avec moi. Presque à chaque fois que je lui propose un rendez-vous, il me répond qu'il est déjà prit avec toi. Du coup, je m'attends toujours à la même réponse. Et ça arrive souvent !

- Que veux-tu, c'est mon charme naturel ! »

Il se reçut une tape sur la tête.

- « Comment t'as fait ? reprit Georges.

- Pour ? s'amusa Harry.

- Harry… s'impatienta le rouquin. Pour être aussi proche de lui !

- Je l'ai ignoré…

- Pardon ? s'étonna Georges, incrédule.

- Ron et Hermione ne t'ont pas raconté ? »

Et il raconta… Il précisa qu'il n'était pas fier, mais le résultat était là : ils étaient devenus de proches amis. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il était amoureux, mais précisa bien qu'il essayait de le séduire, et que Draco avait accepté. Rien que pour le rendre jaloux. Il évita aussi de dire que Draco ne voulait pas de petit ami, et que donc Harry n'avait aucune chance… du moins, c'est ce que le blond lui avait dit. Georges sembla outré d'un tel comportement, et surtout d'un tel résultat.

- « Tu crois que si j'essaye, il se passera la même chose ?

- Ca m'étonnerait… C'est trop tard maintenant que tu t'es mis à le faire rire… Il fallait le faire dès le début.

- J'aurais du demandé conseil à Hermione, moi aussi… Moi aussi je voudrais être suffisamment intime avec lui pour pouvoir mettre ma main sur sa taille. Vous ressembliez à un vrai couple ! C'était comme si tu le protégeais ! Rah ! Je suis vert de jalousie ! Bravo, mon salaud ! T'as gagné la bataille… Mais pas la guerre !

- C'est une déclaration de guerre ?

- T'as tout compris ! C'est moi qui l'aurait ! Mais bon, on reste des amis tous les deux, alors pas de coups bas, et toujours sans rancune. »

Le rouquin tendit la main à Harry, en souriant franchement, sans animosité, sans ironie… Harry n'aima pas trop cette proposition : il avait déjà assez de mal avec ses tentatives de séduction pour en plus avoir un adversaire… Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Alors qu'il allait prendre la main tendue, quelqu'un toussota… Blaise.

- « J'ai entendu votre petite conversation, et je vous interdis de vous amuser aux dépends de Draco.

- Nous ne nous amusons pas ! s'offusqua Georges. C'est très sérieux !

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… gronda Blaise. Quand allez-vous enregistrer le fait que Draco va mourir ? Votre petite séduction, je n'appelle pas ça autrement qu'un jeu malsain ! Je le répète encore une fois : vous allez le faire souffrir si vous continuez !

- Et en quoi cela le ferait souffrir ? s'énerva Harry. De toute façon, il va nous repousser puisqu'il ne veut pas de relation. Et si jamais on réussit, il vivra une belle expérience ! C'est plutôt pas mal avant de mourir, non ? C'est nous qui souffrirons de le perdre, pas lui : il sera mort ! »

Il se reçut une magistrale gifle de Blaise, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Voyant cela, Blaise attrapa les bras de Georges, sidéré, et Harry, sous le choc, pour les entraîner dans une autre pièce. Il lança un sort de silence, pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, et se tourna furieusement vers Harry.

- « T'es vraiment qu'un petit con, toi ! T'as encore rien compris ! Draco n'est pas un être insensible et stupide comme toi : il pense à l'avenir. Pas au sien, mais au nôtre ! Ce qui lui fait mal, ce n'est pas sa propre mort, il s'est résigné, mais à la tristesse que nous aurons, nous ! Il se sent déjà mal d'être devenu ami avec vous. Cela a créé un lien, et donc un futur chagrin pour vous. Mais il voulait vivre de bons moments, s'amuser, et se rapprocher de vous. De toi, Potter. C'était un gros dilemme pour lui, et il a choisit. Il sait qu'il a été égoïste et il s'en veut, mais c'est comme ça. Alors pour lui, il est hors de question d'aller plus loin ! Vous avez compris ? Et vos tentatives désespérées ne font que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il n'aime pas vous laisser espérer. Et même s'il est sûr de ne jamais céder, moi je ne le pense pas aussi infaillible… et c'est ça qui me fait peur ! Il peut se laisser tenter, ou tomber amoureux. Et ce serait terrible pour lui ! Je ne veux pas savoir dans quel état je le retrouverais si cela venait à arriver, parce qu'il penserait à la suite, à après sa mort… ou même pendant sa folie ! Comment le vivrez-vous, à votre avis ? Mal ! Très mal ! Et il le sait ! Et plus le lien est fort, plus la tristesse sera forte ! Compris ? »

Harry se sentait l'âme d'un enfant prit en faute. Et Georges n'en menait pas large non plus. Blaise inspira calmement pour apaiser sa colère et reprit, plus doucement.

- « Je tolère les tentatives de Harry, parce qu'il a été honnête avec lui. Il lui a dit clairement ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il voulait. Et même si je ne suis pas d'accord, Draco a accepté. Je ne peux donc rien dire. Mais toi, Georges, il n'en est pas question. Si tu veux tenter ta chance, alors dis-le-lui. Et je m'en tiendrais à ce qu'il te répondra. S'il accepte tes tentatives, alors je me tiendrais à l'écart, comme avec Harry. Mais si c'est un « non », je viendrais m'en mêler à chaque fois que je jugerais ton comportement douteux.

- D'accord… ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller Georges.

- A ce propos, Harry. Ta main sur lui, c'était un peu osé. Il n'a rien dit, alors je ne dis rien. Mais essaye de calmer un peu tes ardeurs, s'il-te-plaît… »

Blaise semblait mitigé entre protester contre le comportement de Harry ou respecter le choix de Draco. Et ce « s'il-te-plaît » perturba beaucoup Harry…

Blaise s'en alla, les laissant tous les deux, immobiles comme des statues. Ils se regardèrent, comme hautement coupables. Ils avaient compris. Dans des circonstances plus ordinaires, sans menace de mort, tout cela aurait été normal. Ils auraient pu se faire tranquillement la guerre et partir à la conquête de l'insaisissable Malfoy. Mais sa maladie rendait les évènements différents. Et il fallait faire avec. Tout prenait alors un autre sens, et leur comportement était, effectivement, inadmissible. C'était compliqué… Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir marre de cette situation. De ce rappel de mort prochaine incessant. Mais c'était comme ça. Il le savait… Finalement, il avait accepté, sans s'en rendre compte… Georges aussi. Et à présent que tout le monde était sortis de ces étapes de deuil, tout changeait. La tournure des évènements n'avait plus le même sens.

Mais voilà, c'était trop tard : il était amoureux. Et rien ne pourrait le défaire de ce sentiment. Il aimait Draco. C'était trop tard pour lui. Le déni de Draco pour cet amour prenait alors une toute autre signification aussi : il refusait de croire que ce début d'amitié qu'il avait voulu puisse mener à une souffrance plus grande pour Harry. Il refusait de penser qu'il avait provoqué un tel sentiment en se rapprochant. C'était comme une pierre qui dévalait une pente, entraînant une avalanche. Harry avait approché la pierre pour la toucher. Draco l'avait laissé faire pour ensuite la pousser lui-même. Et l'avalanche était là, sans aucun filet pour protéger Harry qui se trouvait en-dessous.

Alors que Georges se dirigeait vers la sortie, Harry lâcha à nouveau sa bombe… son avalanche.

- « Je l'aime. »

C'était brusque, mais clair. Et Georges comprit. Ses yeux furent surpris, mais une vague de tristesse arriva immédiatement après. Il hocha simplement la tête et s'en alla.

En revenant dans la pièce, Harry vit que les activités avaient repris. En le voyant, Draco quitta la table d'échec pour venir vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le regarda d'un air inquiet. Harry se noya dans ses yeux et comprit réellement le sens du mot « fatalité ». A un moment, ces yeux se fermeraient pour ne plus s'ouvrir. Des yeux si beaux. Comment la nature, ou un être divin quelconque s'il existait, pouvait vouloir détruire de telles merveilles ? Pourquoi les plus belles choses étaient-elles fragiles et éphémères ? Et là, perdu dans le bleu et les petites tâches d'argent, il se sentait impuissant. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais ne devait se le permettre. Il n'était plus vraiment triste, ni en colère. Il acceptait. C'était ça la fatalité. Ca faisait mal, mais c'était comme ça. Point final.

Draco leva lentement une main vers son visage, et la posa sur sa joue meurtrie par le coup de poing de Blaise. Puis, il sourit timidement.

- « T'as une sale tête. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Draco semblait avoir gagné le don de dédramatiser une situation.

- « Il t'a pas loupé, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu lui dire pour qu'il t'en colle une aussi violente ?

- Blaise ne m'aime pas.

- Normal, c'est parce que tu es méchant avec moi, s'amusa Draco en tirant la langue. Non, sans rire, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches. »

Draco le dévisagea doucement pendant quelques instants. Harry aimait ses moments d'intimité avec lui. C'était magique. Pas comme dans le restaurant. Ce n'était pas un basculement. C'était juste doux. Draco baissa sa main.

- « Allez viens ! dit-il en souriant et lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner avec lui. On va voir ce que tu vaux aux échecs ! »

[===]

Plus le temps passait, plus la complicité entre Harry et Draco s'intensifiait. Ils multipliaient les sorties à deux, testant de nouvelles activités, de nouveaux restaurants, de nouveaux films… Harry avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils flirtaient ensemble. Ils allèrent au cinéma, au « Chessington World of Adventure », au « Trocadero London », visitèrent « Buckingham Palace », retournèrent à la Cabane Hurlante de Près-au-Lard où Harry montra à Draco comment y entrer… Draco accepta de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse et tout autre lieu magique. Il était tendu, au début, mais se dérida vite devant l'enthousiasme de Harry. Draco s'émerveilla alors de tout, avouant que ces lieux lui avaient manqué. Il raconta des anecdotes de son enfance à Harry.

- « Quand j'avais sept ans, dit-il, j'ai réussi à fausser compagnie à mes parents. Je suis allé chez « Pirouette et Badin », et j'ai testé tous leurs produits ! Cela avait amusé le vendeur qui en profita pour attirer la clientèle. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais devenu l'attraction et faisait une sorte de représentation pour vanter les farces et attrapes ! Mon préféré, c'était les « Wind Bubbles ». Des chewing-gum qui créaient une douce brise de printemps. Parfois, quand on en prenait plusieurs à la fois, on se mettait à léviter. »

Ils étaient au mois d'Octobre, et mangeaient une crêpe chocolat-chantilly tout en marchant le long du Chemin de Traverse. Harry pouvait voir les yeux de Draco pétiller de joie. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Depuis qu'il avait pris sa taille pour la première fois, il avait renouveler l'expérience. D'abord de temps en temps, puis de plus en plus souvent. A chaque fois, Draco accueillait son geste d'un sourire amusé et un sourcil levé, l'air de dire « je sais bien ce que tu essayes de faire, mais je suis bon seigneur et te laisse espérer ». Harry adorait ça. Et la sensation de son corps près du sien était plus présente. Il devait faire preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas le rapprocher plus encore ou plonger son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine et il s'en grisait. Draco faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais Harry savait qu'il comprenait l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Et c'était un miracle qu'il ne s'échappe pas de son bras.

- « Quand mes parents m'ont retrouvé, ils m'ont longuement et durement sermonnés. Je n'en menais pas large, mais ne regrettais rien : j'avais passé un moment génial ! En sortant, le vendeur m'avait glissé une bonne vingtaine de « Wind Bubbles » dans la poche. Je les avais tous terminé le soir même ! »

Harry lui raconta, lui aussi, sa première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid. Son émerveillement, l'acquisition de sa chouette, l'attroupement de gamins devant le « Nimbus 2000 »… Et sa toute première rencontre avec lui chez Madame Guipure.

- « Tu m'as tout de suite été antipathique ! se moqua Harry. Un sale gosse de riches vantard ! « Mon père par-ci, mon père par-là… » Imbuvable !

- Oh Merlin ! C'était toi ?

- Tu n'avais pas compris quand on s'est revu dans le Poudlard Express ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je n'ai pas regardé ton visage, ria Draco. J'étais tellement concentré pour t'en mettre plein la vue que je levais la tête bien droite, hautement et fièrement, pour montrer ma bonne éducation. Je voulais que tu saches que je n'étais pas n'importe qui. Merlin, que j'étais bête…

- Ah ça ! ricana Harry. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que tu allais gagner ma sympathie… ou mon respect ! J'avais honte de moi à ce moment-là ! J'ignorais tout du monde sorcier, et tu me parlais de Quidditch ! Dès que j'ai pu, j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette ! Très mauvaise première impression… Et dans le train, ensuite ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te détester !

- Moi aussi je t'ai détesté ! s'exclama Draco en riant. Tu m'as repoussé ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que tu as fait à mon égo !

- Alors ce n'était pas totalement un jeu d'acteur, alors ?

- Pas à ce moment-là. Mon rôle, je l'ai adopté quand j'agissais en parfait petit héritier de Sang-Pur et futur Mangemort. C'est-à-dire quand je traitais Hermione de « Sang-de-Bourbe » ou insultait la famille Weasley. Mais au début, avec toi, c'était juste parce que j'étais vexé.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Harry, curieux. Le reste du temps ?

- La « Mangemort attitude », mon cher. Quand j'ai parlé de toi dans une lettre que j'ai envoyé à mon père, vers… euh… Novembre de la première année, il m'a répondu que je devais te pourrir la vie, que tu étais un ennemi de la famille… Alors je l'ai fait !

- Pourtant, toi et tes parents n'étaient pas encore menacés par Voldemort ?

- Non… Ca, c'était à la fin de la quatrième année… reprit Draco, devenu plus sombre. Mais tu sais, onze années de lavage de cerveau sur la supériorité des Sangs Purs, lorsque l'on est enfant, c'est difficile de s'en détacher. C'est quand le Lord est arrivé que je me suis posé des questions. J'en ai parlé avec Blaise pour qui il s'est passé exactement la même chose. Pour Pansy et Théo, c'était pareil. Par contre, Grégory et Vincent… Ils étaient parfaitement en accord avec ces principes… Ce n'était pas facile de les éviter quand ils avaient prit l'habitude de me suivre partout… »

Draco engloutit la fin de sa crêpe et tenta de se reprendre en regardant les vitrines autour de lui.

- « Et toi ? demanda-t-il finalement en retrouvant son sourire. Raconte-moi toutes tes aventures à Poudlard ! La Pierre Philosophale, la Chambre des Secrets… Vas-y !

- Tu sais… grimaça Harry. Ce ne sont pas vraiment de bons souvenirs…

- Oh… fit Draco, comme prit en faute. Je comprends… termina-t-il en baissant la tête. Mais, reprit-il en la redressant, tu me raconteras un jour ? »

Harry s'attendrit et sourit.

- « Oui, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant.

- Oh regarde ! La boutique de Georges ! On y va ? »

Et ils y allèrent. Georges avait annoncé à Harry qu'il continuerait à faire rire Draco et qu'il s'arrêterait là. Il n'était pas amoureux, comme lui, et comprenait qu'il avait été égoïste. Il ne demanderait donc jamais sa permission pour le séduire, à moins qu'il finisse également par tomber amoureux. Mais ce n'était pas encore au programme.

[===]

Durant cette période, Harry avait appris où habitait Draco qui l'avait invité plusieurs fois. Il utilisa sa cuisinière à de nombreuses reprises, au grand plaisir du blond. Et Harry fût choqué par le dressing impressionnant qu'il avait. La pièce réservée au bureau s'était transformée en éloge à la mode. Harry se demandait s'il avait déjà porté tous ses vêtements… Un mur entier, couvert d'étagères, était envahi par les bijoux et magazines de mode. Il y en avait aussi spécialisés dans la décoration, d'autres sur l'art, dont le cinéma, la photographie… Des livres aussi… Des livres par centaines, dispersés partout dans l'appartement. Il y avait de tout : moldus et sorciers. De la fiction, comme les romans policiers, fantastiques, de science-fiction, romans de gare… Des bibliographies, des livres d'Histoire… Mais aussi des Beaux Livres, comme on les appelle, des Carnets de Voyage, des Dictionnaires de toutes sortes et de toutes langues, des livres théoriques sur divers sujets, des sortes de thèses… Et des bandes-dessinées, des mangas… Plus loin, il y avait la DVDthèque, présentant un large choix de films très variés. A côté, la discothèque, tout aussi fournie…

- « Heureusement que tu as un grand appartement, ne put d'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry. Tu n'aurais jamais la place de mettre tout ça dans un T2 !

- Je gagne bien ma vie, tu sais ? Je peux me permettre des petits plaisirs.

- Petits ? fit remarquer Harry. Tu te moques de moi ? Au fait, comment ça se passe d'ailleurs, ton travail à domicile ? Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait eu un problème…

- C'était les hiboux. Le voyage est long jusqu'en Russie, et les dossiers de recherche sont lourds… J'ai du longuement insister pour leur faire acheter un ordinateur et les mettre à Internet.

- Je rêve ! Draco Malfoy qui va sur Internet ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur ton attrait pour l'univers moldu, mais Internet ! Là, c'est trop ! ricana Harry.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y vas pas ! s'étonna sincèrement Draco. Toi qui connais les moldus depuis ton plus jeune âge !

- Ca m'arrive, de temps en temps… reconnut Harry. Mais c'est plutôt rare maintenant que je vis entièrement dans le monde sorcier. Je n'en ai pas souvent besoin.

- Tu devrais ! On y trouve de tout ! Bien entendu, nous autres sorciers devons faire attention de ne pas y écrire des mots à caractère magique… Mais ça m'a changé la vie ! Ou du moins, ça aurait pu… Blaise, Pansy et Théo ont accepté le téléphone, mais refusent de se mettre devant un ordinateur. Ils disent qu'ils n'y comprennent rien, que c'est trop compliqué. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent ! Du coup, je n'ai personne à qui envoyer des mails ! Je ne reçois que des pubs…

- Je t'en enverrais, si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Seulement si tu me donnes ton adresse.

- Youpi ! »

Et Draco se mit à sautiller sur place, faisant rire Harry aux éclats.

[===]

- « J'ai l'impression qu'on flirt… » dit pensivement Harry.

Il était chez Ron et Hermione et aidait son amie à cuisiner pendant que Ron était parti acheter du Whisky Pur Feu pour terminer leur soirée de week-end. Hermione épluchait des patates, Harry l'ayant obligé à s'asseoir parce qu'elle était enceinte. Harry, lui, s'occupait de remuer régulièrement la sauce en surveillant la cuisson du bœuf.

- « Bien sûr que vous flirtez ! répondit Hermione, comme une évidence. Personne ne prend la taille de son ami, ou met le bras autour de ses épaules en marchant !

- Oui, mais ça, c'est moi. Pour Draco, c'est différent… Il ne doit pas le vivre de la même façon.

- Il te laisse faire, non ? Et il sent bien ta main qui se pose sur lui. Alors il vit forcément la même chose.

- Je devrais arrêter… Ce n'est pas bien…

- Il ne te repousse pas que je sache. Draco est suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qui est bien ou mal pour lui. Vous le protégez trop, toi et Blaise. Laissez-le un peu prendre ses décisions tout seul. Et toi aussi tu es assez grand pour savoir si tu es préparé à l'avenir ou pas. Fais en sorte de ne jamais rien regretter, tout en restant les deux pieds bien ancrés au sol, c'est tout.

- C'est dur…

- Tu n'as pas choisi la facilité, non plus ! Il suffit que tu te poses les bonnes questions.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Toujours la même chose : qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller en sachant que tu vas souffrir ? Et surtout, après sa mort, est-ce tu regretteras plus de ne rien avoir tenté tant qu'il était encore temps ? Ou plus d'avoir justement essayé et peut-être d'y être arrivé quand tout sera terminé ?

- Je m'efforce de ne pas y penser…

- Tu devrais, ou tu vas replonger dans la négation !

- Rah ! s'énerva-t-il. Ces satanées étapes ! Elles commencent à me taper sur le système !

- Mais c'est une réalité, et il ne faut en aucun cas les nier. Je sais que c'est dur, mais écoute donc les conseils d'une personne extérieure.

- Toi ? ricana Harry.

- Oui, moi. D'accord, j'ai lamentablement échoué à Poudlard, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais l'erreur est humaine, et je me suis plutôt bien rattrapé, non ? Avec l'annonce de ton coup de foudre. Je ne te dirais plus jamais ce que tu dois faire, mais prête moi quand même une oreille attentive.

- Je te le promets, Hermione. »

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, et Ron arriva, les bras chargés de bouteilles.

- « Tu fais des provisions pour l'hiver ? se moqua Hermione, provoquant l'éclat de rire de Harry.

- Exactement ! répondit-il avec un large sourire. Mais interdiction d'y toucher, Hermy !

- Je ne suis pas stupide, bougonna dédaigneusement Hermione. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te saouler tout seul !

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Nos réserves étaient vides. Et il faut tout de même pouvoir recevoir des invités comme il se doit.

- Mais oui, bien sûr… fit la brune sans y croire.

- De quoi vous parliez ? s'intéressa Ron en rangeant les bouteilles dans l'étagère prévue à cet effet.

- De Harry et Draco, répondit sa femme.

- Encore ? s'exclama Ron. Mais j'en ai marre ! A chaque fois qu'on te voit, Harry, ce sujet revient toujours ! Vous ne pouvez pas changer de disque ? »

Harry et Hermione cessèrent leur activité pour le fixer comme si des mandragores venaient de lui pousser sur la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- « Désolé… fit Harry, encore un peu choqué. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'énervait…

- Non, c'est pas ça… baragouina Ron, gêné de s'être emporté aussi soudainement. C'est juste que… Enfin, Harry ! Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, maintenant ! Avant, on parlait de Quidditch ! De notre boulot ! De nos amis ! Nos centres d'activités, quoi… Maintenant, c'est avec lui que tu parles de tout ça. Et nous, on est bons qu'à entendre parler de lui, comme s'il était le centre de ton univers et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre… Je l'aime bien, et je suis triste pour lui. Il est sympa, et c'est agréable de discuter avec lui… Ca ne me gêne pas non plus qu'il vienne à nos soirées, avec ou sans ses amis, tant que tu viens aussi de temps en temps tout seul. Mais j'aimerais bien que quand il n'est pas là, tout soit comme avant ! »

Harry ne comprenait que trop bien… Il échangea un regard coupable avec Hermione et renouvela ses excuses. Hermione en fit de même, reconnaissant que Ron avait raison. Ron, lui, s'enorgueillit : il était très rare qu'Hermione reconnaisse ses torts et lui dise qu'il ait raison !

Ils ne parlèrent plus de Draco. Ce n'était pas facile pour Harry, sachant qu'il avait passé trois mois à ne penser presque qu'à lui. Mais l'effort ne fut pas insurmontable. Ils rirent beaucoup. Surtout lorsque Ron raconta la panique qui le prit, trois jours plus tôt, lorsque Hermione s'était tordue la cheville en bas des escaliers et était tombée. En arrivant, il crut qu'elle avait dévalé toutes les marches, et elle mit bien une demi heure pour le convaincre qu'il était inutile d'appeler Sainte Mangouste. Deux heures plus tard, il était toujours en train de lui demander si elle allait bien, alors qu'elle avait soigné sa blessure d'un coup de baguette avant même son arrivée dans les escaliers. Elle avait fini par lui hurler dessus pour qu'il arrête.

- « Et le lendemain, continua Hermione, tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu frapper à notre porte !

- Qui ?

- Molly ! s'exclama Hermione, toujours un peu énervée. Cet imbécile lui avait raconté ma mésaventure et elle s'est empressée de venir voir comment j'allais, avec un pot de crème calmante sorcière pour atténuer la douleur ! Mais ce n'était qu'une foulure ! Cette crème ne sert que pour des blessures de type magique que l'on ne peut pas soigner d'un coup de baguette ! J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer ! Elle est restée jusqu'à hier soir ! J'en avais marre ! Sans arrêt, elle voulait que je m'asseye et la laisse faire la cuisine ! Non mais, je vous jure !

- Elle est toujours en colère, comme tu vois… lui dit Ron.

- Oui je suis en colère ! fulmina-t-elle, encore plus à cran après sa remarque. Et si tu me refais ça encore une fois, Ronald Weasley ! Je te jure que je vais chez Harry, et que j'y reste jusqu'à l'accouchement ! »

Cela lui cloua le bec. Il promit précipitamment qu'il se calmerait. Harry était mort de rire.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, ils s'installèrent au salon pour que les garçons sirotent le Whisky Pur Feu récemment acheté par Ron. Ils parlèrent Quidditch pendant que Hermione se réfugiait dans un magazine féminin, en attendant qu'ils aient finis. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé parler sport… Le moment arriva quand Ron, hésitant, posa une question…

- « Alors, euh… bredouilla-t-il. Vous disiez quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Quand ça ? demanda Harry, avalant une autre gorgé de l'alcool, faisant tinter les glaçons magiques qui ne fondaient pas, mais rafraîchissaient seulement le breuvage.

- Quand je suis arrivé avec les bouteilles… Au sujet de toi et Draco…

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler ? intervint Hermione.

- Oui mais, euh… Je vous ai interrompu et… et bien moi aussi ça m'intéresse. Même si je veux pas qu'on en parle tout le temps, il fait tout de même parti de ta vie, maintenant. »

Harry et Hermione sourirent tendrement, touchés. Ron avait beau être jaloux de la relation que le blond entretenait avec son ami, il aimait tellement Harry qu'il laissait cette jalousie de côté pour lui. Il savait que Harry était tombé amoureux. Et au vu des circonstances, il s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait se tenir au courant. Alors ils lui racontèrent.

- « Bin oui vous flirtez ! intervint Ron. Il faut pas s'appeler Hermione pour comprendre ça ! Ca fait un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte. Ca me surprend que tu te poses la question…

- Tu sais… tenta d'expliquer Harry. Tout devient compliqué avec lui… Un coup j'ai envie de plus, un autre je me dis qu'il ne faut pas… A un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut céder, à un autre je suis persuadé que ça n'arrivera jamais… Mais je ne veux pas vraiment qu'il cède. Je veux qu'il m'aime… Et on ne peut pas commander les sentiments… Je tourne en rond, et pourtant j'adore ça.

- C'est normal, sourit Hermione. La période du flirt, celle où on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer mais où une alchimie se créée entre deux êtres, c'est toujours plutôt grisant.

- Tu sais ça, toi, ricana Harry. Vous deux, vous avez tellement aimé ça que vous avez passé presque sept ans à flirter !

- C'était plutôt pas mal, en effet, répliqua Ron en échangeant un sourire tendre avec Hermione et en lui prenant la main.

- Voilà ! s'exclama Harry. C'est exactement ça dont j'ai envie avec lui : cette intimité entre vous, toute cette tendresse échangée avec un simple regard ou un geste !

- Mais c'est un peu ce que tu vis, Harry, répondit Hermione. Mais tu es tellement occupé à te poser des questions inutiles que tu oublies d'en profiter. Cette main que tu poses sur lui, c'est exactement de ça qu'il s'agit. De l'intimité et de la tendresse. Et en plus, tu lui rappelles que tu es attaché et amoureux, et que c'est trop tard pour prendre ses distances.

- Justement, c'est là le problème, s'assombrit Harry. Il ne croit pas que je sois amoureux. Il pense qu'il s'agit encore d'une attirance sexuelle qui a été intensifiée par mes étapes de deuil pour me faire croire à de l'amour… Il ne croit pas au coup de foudre.

- Pourtant, reprit Hermione, tout a commencé avant ces étapes. Dans ce restaurant.

- Il faut que tu arrives à lui faire comprendre que tu es sérieux.

- Mais comment ? demanda Harry. Comment je peux lui faire comprendre ? J'essaye, mais je dois faire attention à lui et ne pas aller trop loin, ou encore de ne pas être lourd… Et je veux que ça soit tout aussi magique que tout le reste ! »

Ils réfléchirent intensément… Harry apprécia à sa juste valeur l'intérêt de ses amis et leurs tentatives pour l'aider. Mais même si Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, c'est qu'il n'y avait peut-être aucune solution…

- « Il faudrait que tu saches clairement ce qu'il aime… dit tout à coup Hermione, énigmatiquement.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? fit Ron, ne comprenant pas.

- Réponds, Harry : qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

- Euh… bredouilla Harry. Beaucoup de choses en fait : les films, les livres, les dessins-animés, les bandes-dessinées, la mode, l'art… la noix de coco…

- Est-ce que tu lui as déjà fait un cadeau ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu crois que l'acheter est une solution ? s'offusqua Harry.

- Si tu lui donnais un objet de grande valeur, non. Mais un petit présent, une babiole en rapport avec ses goûts… Je ne dis pas que ça fonctionnera du premier coup, mais peut-être qu'il commencera à se poser des questions ? »

Cela méritait réflexion… Et puis, pourquoi pas ? N'était-ce pas ce que faisait tout amoureux ? Draco allait se moquer de lui, en disant qu'il jouait au petit ami qui offrait des présents à sa compagne. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave après tout. Il l'avait bien invité au restaurant ! La première fois, il lui avait sorti le même baratin et avait fini par régler l'addition tout seul. Mais les autres fois, il s'était laissé faire. Ce n'était pas à chaque fois non plus… Et là, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir tout le temps des présents, ou des biens de grande valeur !

La lumière se fit dans la tête de Harry. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire !

**O ======================================= O**

**Note d'intention :**

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai voulu mettre en avant le temps qui passe. Un cheminement, une évolution, et pourtant une stagnation. Un jeu, des subtilités… Et toujours ces détails qui vous changent la vie. Des petits riens, des brins de causette. Des anecdotes quelconques, et un objet revêt une signification bien précise, comme les « Wind Bubbles ». Un rien, qui pourtant devient tout… Et un questionnement. Ne pas savoir… Et ce sentiment que l'on vit quelque chose de fort. Qui vous stimule, vous émoustille… Un peu d'adrénaline, le cœur qui bat, et c'est parti ! Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon. Mais plus c'est long, plus on s'impatiente. Une contradiction que l'on n'arrive pas à maîtriser… Et les moindres instants qui deviennent magiques ! Une bouffée de bonheur au milieu d'un tourbillon d'incertitude. Bref, vous avez compris ! Le tourment de Harry, et le petit jeu de Draco. Et enfin, un début de réponse pour décoincer tout ça !_

_Pour les références culturelles, c'est la même chose que précédemment : je ne veux pas étaler ma « culture », je veux créer des détails, des petits riens… Je veux accessoiriser le récit. Et oui, je tiens au retour vers l'animation… J'avoue que c'est mon dada, avec l'écriture… Pardonnez-moi cette parenthèse personnelle, j'ai pas pu résister… J'ai voulu aussi remettre la différence de goûts entre Harry et Draco. Qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'accorder partout. L'accord parfait, ça n'existe pas. Ils ne peuvent pas être d'accord partout, en tout point… Draco est plutôt le genre intolérant, qui ne comprend pas ceux qui ne pensent pas comme lui, tandis que Harry serait plutôt « passif »… Il évite la querelle lorsqu'il la voit pointer le bout de son nez, mais n'évite pas les débats enrichissants pour autant._

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre des passages tristes dans des chapitres censés être timidement joyeux et taquins ? Et bien… Disons que dans ces circonstances, il ne peut en être autrement… il ne faut jamais, ô grand jamais, oublier le malheur quand il est là, où il se rappelle à vous de la pire façon qui soit. Et Blaise se charge de le rappeler. Comme dit avant, il est des portes qu'il ne faut pas ignorer, où elles s'ouvrent brusquement, au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Mais il ne faut pas s'empêcher de vivre pour autant… et c'est là toute la difficulté ! Ce récit n'est pas une ode au désespoir et au malheur, il est plutôt un éloge à la vie et à la mort, à la fatalité, à l'acceptation, et à l'amour. A ces fameux détails, dont je dois vous assommer. Et à la vie, qui continue… A l'humanité. Aux sentiments. Aux réactions… Le comportement humain. Le fait que, tout est toujours différent, pour tout le monde. Ce que je raconte peut se produire comme ne pas se réaliser. La richesse du Monde est dans la diversité. Et la richesse de l'Humanité est dans le fait que nous sommes tous différent. Il y a des logiques, mais aussi des pulsions, des incompréhensions… Personne ne peut prévoir. Car l'Humain est imprévisible. On peut se douter, comprendre, anticiper… Mais la surprise est toujours au rendez-vous ! Et toute la Science du monde ne parviendra pas à une exactitude ! C'est une « Science Molle »… Imprévisible !_

…_Arrêtez-moi si je vous embête, où je vais partir très loin…_


	14. La Magie des Coquelicots

_Comme vous le savez, maintenant. Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour provoquer les évènements. Un petit rien, un hasard… La bonne chose, au bon moment… Et la magie opère !_

**O ============================================ O**

**« La Magie des Coquelicots »**

Harry invita Draco le lendemain pour une balade dans les rues de Londres en ce mois de Novembre. Harry alla le retrouver chez lui en début d'après-midi. Draco avait opté pour une tenue classique : long pantalon noir à pinces, un pli sur le devant de chaque jambe, taille basse. Un fin pull gris près du corps, col en V, rentré dans la ceinture. Une chaîne d'argent autour du cou, une montre féminine au poignet, ses éternels talons aiguille avec des bottines bicolores et un… un chapeau cloche en feutre noir ? Association plutôt originale, mais finalement harmonieuse. Il adressa un large sourire à Harry lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte… qui se fana pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil en voyant ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant un bouquet de tiges et feuilles vertes.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de bouquet de fleurs, tu te rappelles ? annonça Harry, fier de son coup.

- Non mais… sérieusement ? Des tiges ?

- Et des feuilles ! La fleuriste m'a regardé comme un criminel quand je lui ai demandé de couper les fleurs. »

Draco éclata de rire. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. Il avait réussi ! Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il fit signe à Harry de rentrer, les doigts devant la bouche. En fermant la porte, il lui demanda s'il devait les mettre dans l'eau ou si le « bouquet » était destiné à mourir, puisque les tiges avaient été décapitées.

- « Aucune idée ! s'amusa Harry. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Tu as un vase ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais de fleurs chez moi. Un verre, cela devrait suffire, non ?

- C'est pas assez grand…

- Alors prenons-en plusieurs. »

Il enleva son chapeau, et sortit deux verres pour répartir les tiges et les feuilles, mais un troisième fut nécessaire pour toutes les abreuver. Harry en profita pour glisser ses bras des deux côtés de Draco en mettant bien en place les plantes du verre dont s'occupait le bond. Cela fit sourire ce dernier qui ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Harry en profita pour oser enrouler la taille de Draco de ses bras quand il eut fini.

- « Tu fais quoi, là ? » demanda Draco en levant la tête sans pour autant la tourner vers lui.

Aïe ! Harry était allé trop loin. Il retira vite ses bras, comme s'il s'était brûlé, clairement blessé, une pointe plantée en plein cœur. Mais cette douleur s'atténua quand Draco se retourna, appuyé sur le plan de travail, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas mal prit, mais que c'était un peu trop.

- « Tu veux boire un verre avant de sortir ? lui demanda-t-il, les mains toujours posées sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, derrière lui.

- Je veux bien, mais tu n'as pas de café je suppose ? répondit Harry, retrouvant le sourire.

- Désolé, cela ne fait pas parti des traditions anglaises, ricana Draco en référence à la journée qu'ils avaient passés entre amis chez Harry, un mois plus tôt. Mais j'ai du thé.

- Beurk, non merci ! Jus d'orange ?

- Accordé ! »

Harry s'assit à la table, et attendit que Draco lui serve sa boisson. Draco s'assit ensuite, et sirota son verre.

- « Tu ne m'as pas dit si mon petit cadeau t'a plu… ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, désireux de savoir s'il avait réellement réussi son coup.

- Et bien… fit Draco, indécis quant à sa réponse. C'est original…

- C'est tout ? se vexa Harry. C'était plutôt bien trouvé, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Draco, évasivement.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- On ne peut pas dire que cela réponde à mes critères d'esthétisme, mais c'est gentil. »

Harry le prit très mal. Il s'enferma dans le mutisme, et un lourd silence s'installa. C'était le premier qu'ils avaient. Et Harry le vécut comme un grand pas en arrière. Il avait échoué finalement… Saleté d'Hermione ! Encore une fois, c'était raté ! Il lui avait fait part de son intention, et elle lui avait donné son feu vert. Ron avait été mort de rire d'anticipation. Il voulait que Harry lui raconte en détail la réaction de Draco. Finalement, même s'il lui avait promis de le faire, Harry n'eut plus très envie de lui en parler…

Draco n'en menait pas large. Il savait qu'il avait vexé Harry, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'extasier devant des tiges et des feuilles dans trois verres d'eau ! C'était ridicule ! D'accord, il appréciait l'intention… mais là encore, il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Qu'avait voulu faire Harry au juste ? Un bouquet ? Non mais franchement ! Bon, il était vrai que si cela avait été des fleurs, il aurait sans doute soupiré, prit le bouquet, et lui aurait demandé de ne pas recommencer… Alors oui, les têtes coupées étaient plutôt un compromis rigolo… mais c'était tout ! C'était drôle, point barre ! Et puis, ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait maintenant avec trois ridicules bouquets de tiges et feuilles ! Surtout qu'ils allaient mourir très vite… Cela ne ferait que lui rappeler sa condition. Ce n'était tout de même pas ce qu'avait voulu Harry ? Il allait sans doute les jeter le soir même… Il ne voulait pas les voir mourir, que ce soit un cadeau ou non.

Il n'était pas dupe non plus… Il savait que c'était encore une tentative de séduction… Comme rien n'avait marché, il était passé à la vitesse supérieure. Draco était un peu énervé. Il l'avait tout de même laissé posé sa main sur sa taille ou passé son bras autour de ses épaules ! D'accord, il refusait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Même s'il avait eu envie de le faire, lui, un mois auparavant, dans la cuisine de Harry, comme il le faisait avec Blaise. Cela restait beaucoup trop dangereux. Surtout, ne pas s'attacher ! C'était déjà trop tard, à un certain point, alors inutile d'en rajouter ! Il devait se montrer intraitable ! Le tenir éloigné, coûte que coûte !

Il avait déjà compris que Harry était tombé amoureux… Il n'avait pas voulu le croire quand il lui avait annoncé… Mais à l'instant même où, la première fois, il avait posé sa main sur sa hanche… Il avait compris. Cela avait été tellement doux… Si tendre… Une vague de chaleur avait submergé Draco. Il s'était senti enveloppé de son amour. Il avait été si bien qu'il en avait oublié son environnement. Il n'avait rien comprit à ce que Georges leur avait dit. Cela avait été totalement différent que la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie la toute première fois que Harry lui avait préparé à manger… Une soupe aux légumes, avec bouillon de bœuf et de la crème. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Mais là… C'était autre chose. Et il le sentait à chaque fois qu'il renouvelait son geste. Puis, ce fût le bras autour des épaules. Il se souvenait avoir sursauté. C'était lors de leur première balade sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans doute Harry avait voulu le rassurer… Il était si tendu… Et ce bras, c'était comme une protection. Et une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur… Si doux, si tendre… Si bon. « Non, non, Draco ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller ! ». Il se forçait à répéter cette phrase encore et encore… jusqu'au moment où Harry recommençait son geste. Il se sentait fondre. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait. Non, c'était plutôt la réception de son amour à lui. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça !

Il devait dire quelque chose. Avant, il avait toujours une phrase à sortir pour reprendre la conversation… De la musique… Un film… Un magasin…

- « Pourquoi ce sont les garçons qui me courent après ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry releva le visage, surpris. Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne approche… Mais c'était sorti tout seul, alors autant boire le lait jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- « C'est vrai, continua-t-il en souriant, je sais que je ressemble à une fille, mais personne ne s'est demandé si j'étais gay, hétéro, ou bi. Le physique ne définit pas la sexualité.

- Euh… baragouina Harry. C'est une bonne question… »

Et voilà ! Draco se serait donné des baffes. Après l'avoir vexé, il le faisait culpabiliser d'avoir pensé la même chose que les autres… Bon… Vite, vite, une échappatoire ! Il prit alors son air le plus décontracté et sûr de lui, et se pencha en avant, l'air joueur, l'œil taquin.

- « C'est pareil pour toi. Tu veux me séduire, mais si j'aime les femmes ? Comment tu fais ?

- Et bien en fait… commença Harry, le plus sérieusement du monde alors que Draco voulait lui montrer par son comportement qu'il plaisantait. En fait, j'ai longtemps cru que j'étais hétéro jusqu'à ce que je me surprenne à mater un homme. »

Voilà qui était surprenant… La tournure des évènements changeait brusquement… Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Draco qui buvait ses mots… Très intéressant…

- « Et il était comment, ce bel homme ? insista Draco devant le retour au mutisme de Harry.

- Grand… Elancé… Très fin… Des hanches étroites… Mais il restait masculin. Je me souviens que je n'ai pas seulement pensé qu'il était beau. Un hétéro peut très bien penser une telle chose. Mais je me suis aussi dit qu'il était désirable… Et là, je me suis posé des questions. Etait-il désirable, ou bien je le désirais, moi ?

- Et ? insista de nouveau Draco.

- Deuxième option : je me suis mis à l'imaginer dans mon lit, et cela m'a beaucoup plu. »

Draco se sentit un peu gêné… Et un peu en colère… Jalousie ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Cela n'était pas forcément dû à l'amour. Draco avait tendance à oublier que Harry avait eu une vie sexuelle avant d'être obnubilé par lui. Il n'avait pas toujours été le centre de son univers… Draco avait trop tendance à penser que Harry lui appartenait. Il aimait bien être égoïste… Mais il devait se reprendre. Il n'était qu'une passade. Pendant huit années, il n'avait pas pensé à lui. Et dans quelques années, il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir…

- « C'est une habitude que j'ai pris d'ailleurs, continua Harry en retrouvant le sourire. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'un homme ou une femme me plaît, je l'imagine au milieu de mes draps.

- Tu m'as imaginé comme ça aussi ? le taquina Draco, sans savoir s'il voulait réellement connaître la réponse…

- Oui, répondit Harry, nullement gêné.

- Et j'étais comment ? demanda Draco qui ne savait plus quoi dire ni où se mettre, et ne voulait pourtant absolument pas en savoir plus.

- Tu étais magnifique. Les draps blancs, avec ta peau, c'est sublime. »

Draco ne voulait pas avoir cette image… Mais elle venait le hanter. Il détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Il espérait ne pas être trop rouge…

- « Et… continua-t-il, tentant de reprendre contenance en continuant à parler. Et cet homme ? Tu l'as allongé sur ton lit ?

- Oui. »

Et bam ! Draco eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur. Jalousie, c'était sûr et certain. Restait à savoir de quel type de jalousie il s'agissait. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas de l'amour… Non, si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais repoussé Harry quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras un peu plus tôt !

- « Je suis plutôt tenace, s'amusa clairement Harry, sous entendant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avec Draco. Quand je veux quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'avoir… Et généralement, je l'ai. Il m'est arrivé d'échouer, comme tout le monde, je l'avoue. Mais avec de la volonté, il y a de fortes chances pour que cela fonctionne.

- Tu as eu toutes tes conquêtes de cette façon ? poursuivit Draco.

- A peu près… réfléchit Harry. Au début, je n'osais pas aller vers elles, alors j'attendais qu'elles arrivent. Mais cela a vite changé.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu as eu de nombreuses aventures.

- Quelques unes, comme tout le monde je pense. Je suis un garçon plein de vie. Et à mon âge, c'est normal.

- Donc, pas de sentiment avec toi, juste des conquêtes… insista Draco qui souhaitait plus que tout que Harry ne décèle pas sa jalousie.

- Avant, oui. Maintenant, les choses ont changés… »

Et une nouvelle allusion à l'amour que Harry lui portait… « C'est bon, Potter ! J'ai compris ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! ». Un nouveau silence s'installa. Moins lourd, certes, mais tout de même là. Draco ne savait plus quoi dire… Il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche de peur de déclencher une nouvelle conversation de ce genre…

- « Et toi ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Comment ça, moi ?

- Gay, hétéro ou bi ?

- Oh, euh… En fait, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question…

- Comment ?

- Et bien… Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis un romantique. Je préfère attendre l'amour pour savoir…

- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais couché ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'offusqua Draco.

- Alors tu dois bien savoir ce que tu préfères !

- Je… réfléchit Draco. Je pense que je suis comme toi, bi. »

Draco avait peur que Harry attaque de nouveau en demandant combien de partenaires sexuels il avait eu. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça !

- « C'est parce que tu es un romantique que je voulais t'offrir un bouquet… » murmura Harry.

Retour au point de départ… Draco avait raison : c'était bien une tentative de séduction. Quoi d'autre ?

- « Bon ! se leva brusquement Draco, et si nous y allions ?

- Où tu vas les mettre ? demanda abruptement Harry.

- Quoi donc ?

- Les vases.

- Les verres, tu veux dire, ricana Draco.

- Si tu veux. Alors, où ? »

Draco réfléchit… Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire qu'il voulait les jeter ?... Oh et puis zut ! Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance ! Alors autant y aller un bon coup, franchement et durement !

- « Je vais les jeter.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry, choqué.

- Ils vont mourir très vite, et puis je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas vraiment esthétique. Je me vois mal les poser dans mon salon ou même les laisser dans la cuisine. Cela n'irait pas avec ma décoration. Sans compter que je ne suis pas très « plantes ». Tu n'as pas remarqué que je n'en ai pas ? Je n'ai pas la main verte : elles meurent toutes très vite avec moi ! »

Harry resta interdit. Draco s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'il s'en aille en claquant la porte. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne couperait pas les ponts pour autant… Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux ? Il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir devenir son ami… Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Et il ne voulait pas ne plus revoir Harry ! Il lui manquerait, et cet état de manque lui ternirait ces derniers moments de vie… Quel dilemme !

Mais Harry se contenta de se lever de sa chaise pour se diriger vers les plantes. Sans rien dire. Mais que faisait-il ?... Harry prit les plantes, les sortit de leur verre, vida l'eau dans l'évier… et jeta les plantes à la poubelle !

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je les jette, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Tu ne voulais pas le faire devant moi ? Quelle magnanimité ! Mais tu me l'as dit alors… Autant en finir tout de suite. »

Il renouvela l'expérience deux fois de plus, et il n'y eut plus de tiges et feuilles vertes… Draco se sentit un peu triste, mais aussi coupable du comportement brusque de Harry. Il semblait énervé… Quoi de plus normal. Mais Draco refusait de montrer son sentiment de culpabilité ! Ce ne serait pas logique vu ce qu'il avait dit. Il se devait de tenir son rôle. Mais alors qu'il ne regardait pas, trop concentré sur sa performance d'acteur, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Harry le serra suffisamment fort pour que Draco ne puisse se défaire, mais pas assez pour l'étouffer.

- « Ne t'en fais pas ! dit-il joyeusement. Je t'en offrirais d'autres, et je les choisirais jolis ! Ca doit bien exister… Genre, du roseau ou du blé… »

Draco n'eut pas envie de ricaner, comme il l'aurait du. Les paroles de Harry s'évaporèrent dans un brouillard blanc et cotonneux… Il se sentait terriblement bien… Et l'odeur de Harry… purement masculine… un vrai délice. Il adorait. Il se demanda quel parfum il mettait… Pitié ! S'il le lui demandait, qu'il ne réponde pas qu'il n'en portait pas, que c'était l'odeur naturelle de son corps ! De un, cela ferait trop cliché, et de deux, il en deviendrait complètement fou… Draco se perdit dans son parfum. Un peu plus, et il gémissait de plaisir. Merlin ! Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à lui caresser le dos ou le bercer !

- « Tu mets du parfum ? demanda-t-il pour éviter de trop se perdre.

- Ah, euh, oui… »

Ouf !

- « C'est Hermione qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire, il y a bientôt trois mois.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ne te moque pas… Ca s'appelle « Hugo Boss »… Je sais le nom est un peu…

- Je connais, je n'avais pas reconnu… Je n'ai pas un odorat très développé.

- Et toi ? Tu mets du parfum toi aussi, je me trompe ? Tu sens bon… Laisse-moi deviner : c'est l'odeur naturelle de ton corps ? s'amusa Harry sans aucune once de sérieux, ne se doutant pas que la blague faisait rougir Draco qui avait pensé la même chose de lui, et sérieusement.

- Ne te moque pas, toi non plus…

- Je suis de plus en plus curieux.

- « Flower » de Kenzo. »

Harry se recula pour regarder Draco…

- « C'est pas un parfum de fille ?

- Si… bougonna Draco avant de se justifier. Cela va mieux avec mon physique et mon style vestimentaire de maintenant. Un parfum masculin ferait un peu bizarre… »

Harry lâcha Draco brusquement, un air étrange sur le visage. Draco crut qu'il le dégoutait… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Harry se détourna, les yeux perdus dans le vague… Puis, il sembla réaliser quelque chose. Draco était complètement perdu, à la limite hébété.

- « J'ai une idée ! Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite ! »

Et il s'en alla. Il claqua la porte… Mais pas vraiment de la façon dont Draco pensait. Pour le coup, Draco était hébété… carrément stupéfié. Et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était où Harry voulait bien qu'il aille : il était chez lui ! Draco alla s'asseoir sur son divan. Il avait dit qu'il revenait… Qu'il avait une idée… Mais une idée pour quoi au juste ? Merlin comme Harry pouvait être insaisissable ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Un coup il était tout joyeux, un autre il était déçu, puis vexé, ensuite en colère, enfin de nouveau joyeux, pour finir par partir en claquant la porte ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

Draco enroula ses propres bras sur sa taille, et essaya de se remémorer leur embrassade… Cela avait été merveilleux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose… Amour ? Pas amour ? Il n'avait pas cherché à le repousser, donc amour ? Il n'avait pas voulu se perdre dans ses bras, donc pas amour ? Lorsque l'on est amoureux, on est censé se sentir pousser des ailes, ne plus savoir ce que l'on fait. Et il avait réussi à se maîtriser… Serait-il entre les deux ? Un début sans l'être totalement ? Il fallait qu'il mette fin à tout cela ! Et vite ! Ou sinon, il allait réellement se perdre ! Harry avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états, lui faire perdre ses moyens. Mais il parvenait à garder le contrôle. Il ne fallait pas aller plus loin !

Il attendit vingt minutes avant que la sonnette retentisse. Pourquoi sonnait-il ? C'était ouvert ! Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui ?

C'était lui. En ouvrant la porte, Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Harry brandissait un bouquet… de fleurs ! Des coquelicots ! Draco sourit.

- « Je croyais t'avoir dit : pas de fleurs, ria-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Je sais, mais là, ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles fleurs ! C'est l'emblème de Kenzo ! Et puis, même si elles sont rouges, ce ne sont pas des roses alors…

- Et cela devrait t'excuser ? Allez, rentre.

- Et ce n'est pas tout ! »

Harry sortit son autre main de derrière son dos et lui tendit un vase. Un magnifique vase en porcelaine blanc. Draco éclata de rire.

- « J'ai du transplaner chez un antiquaire pour trouver un vase digne de tes goûts esthétiques et ton intérieur. C'est ce qui m'a prit le plus de temps. J'ai décris ton appartement au vendeur qui m'a conseillé. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile ! J'ai voulu qu'il soit blanc, c'est ce qui te va le mieux. Et avec le rouge, ce sera parfait ! Ca va avec tout, il faut dire. Très pratique ! »

Draco n'en pouvait plus de rire. Harry était vraiment fier de lui, cela se voyait sur son visage. Et même si, pour Draco, c'était une erreur, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. C'était tellement… inattendu ! Et si charmant ! Comment refuser ? Et comme il avait dit, cela avait un sens. Ce n'était pas de bêtes fleurs choisies au hasard, ou des classiques passe-partout genre les roses. Draco était plus que touché. Il était conquis. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Et plus il riait, plus le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

Il prit le vase des mains de Harry, faisant bien attention à ne pas le casser. Il le rempli d'eau et y installa les coquelicots, aidé de Harry. Puis, il prit le vase, et regarda fixement le brun le sourire moqueur et l'œil taquin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, et installa les fleurs sur la grande table.

- « Voilà où je vais les mettre, dit Draco, répondant ainsi à sa question passée. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry se plaça derrière Draco et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Le cœur de Draco accéléra.

- « C'est parfait, dit-il.

- Tu sais ce que signifient les coquelicots dans le langage des fleurs ?

- Non…

- « Excentricité Fantasque ».

- Merlin comme ça te va mal !

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a pas une fleur qui veut dire « je règle ma vie comme une horloge, et le monde doit tourner comme je l'entend » ?

- C'est méchant, et totalement faux !

- Menteur. »

Draco tourna doucement son visage vers lui, prêt à répliquer… Mais il fût brusquement arrêté. Le regard de Harry avait quelque chose… de tendre. Ce n'était pas un air sérieux ou énamouré. Il était plutôt amusé, voir moqueur. Ou provocateur. Draco ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus rien. Un grand vide s'installa dans sa tête. Harry aurait pu adopter n'importe quelle expression. Mais c'est celle-là qu'il eut. Et c'est celle-là qui bloqua Draco. Il y avait une telle tendresse derrière cet air taquin ! Et Draco la vit. Il l'engloutit. Il l'huma, la respira. Jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il en fût envahi. Elle se propagea partout dans son corps, jusqu'au bout des orteils. Et cela réveilla quelque chose en lui… Un parfum de coquelicot attaqua son nez, pourtant insensible. Et leur rouge pur sembla prendre d'assaut son cerveau, grignoter ses cellules grises, disperser sa conscience, dissiper sa logique, évaporer son contrôle… Plus de maîtrise. Il ne répondait plus de rien. Il ne sentait que son cœur qui semblait vouloir exploser, humait le parfum des fleurs, pensait à ce rouge pur et parfait… et voyait ces yeux tendres…

Il se sentait basculer. Rien n'était plus pareil. Il rejoignait Harry « de l'autre côté ». Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ne pensait plus. Le flou total. Le vide complet. Même sa maladie n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ce n'était même plus un souvenir… Ce n'était rien. Elle plongeait dans le vide. Elle n'existait plus. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la maladie ou le malheur « de l'autre côté ». Il n'y avait que la tendresse. Le rouge. Et un doux parfum…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, tout tremblant, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Ce contact le fit brusquement atterrir sur terre, ses deux pieds bien ancrés au sol, son dos appuyé contre un torse musclé. Il n'y avait plus de blanc, d'odeur, de rouge… Seulement du désir. Un désir vorace ! Une faim terrible ! Il se tourna. Il avait envie de ces lèvres ! Il fallait faciliter l'accès, c'était primordial ! Cette texture… Il sortit immédiatement la langue pour les engloutir. Et il en rencontra une autre. Et alors le désir s'intensifia. Il devenait fou. Fou de désir. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ces lèvres, cette langue, ce corps contre lui qu'il agrippait de toutes ses forces. Il se retenait, s'accrochait à un pull. Il sentit des mains parcourir son corps. Empressées, elles aussi. Il se collait à ce corps. Plus ! Plus ! Il voulait plus ! Encore plus ! Toujours plus ! Vite ! Vite ! Plus ! Plus ! Il levait la jambe pour que les corps s'emboîtent mieux. Une main quitta la cambrure de ses reins pour glisser vers ses fesses, s'y attarder, et poursuivre sa route vers sa cuisse, la maintenant fermement plus haut, contre ce corps. Il bascula en arrière, mais refusa de s'allongeait sur la table derrière lui. Il fallait plus ! Plus ! Plus ! C'était une litanie sans fin. Les langues jouaient ensemble. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il fallait augmenter les sensations. Par pitié ! Plus ! Encore plus !

Un bruit de chute lui fit reprendre connaissance. Ils avaient renversé le vase. Draco repoussa violemment Harry qui recula de plusieurs pas sous le choc. Ils étaient pantelants. Le cœur de Draco n'arrivait pas à se calmer… Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait cédé !... Non, pire : il était tombé amoureux ! Il le sentait, au plus profond de lui-même. Un vrai Amour. Authentique. Impossible à nier.

- « NOOOON ! » hurla-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne devait pas ! Et c'était trop tard ! Où était passé ses bonnes résolutions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

- « Draco… tenta Harry en s'approchant.

- NON ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne t'approche pas ! Eloigne-toi ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en d'ici ! Sors ! Sors ! Sors de ma vie ! »

Il devenait hystérique. Et Harry insistait, se rapprochant lentement. Draco était coincé par la table, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il regardait le brun, l'air terrifié.

- « Non, non, non… non… finit-il par murmurer, horrifié.

- Draco… » fit le plus doucement possible Harry, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal sauvage.

Alors que Harry arriva trop près, Draco se mit à se jeter sur lui. Il lui frappa la poitrine… Mais il n'avait plus de force. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse. Qu'il arrête de le torturer ! Pas d'amour ! Pas d'amour ! Il allait mourir ! Il n'avait pas d'avenir ! Quoi de plus cruel que de tomber amoureux maintenant ? Pas d'avenir, pas d'amour ! C'était logique ! L'amour avait besoin d'un avenir pour se nourrir ! C'était comme si Draco était un lion en cage que l'on avait affamé pendant des jours, et Harry, voulant bien faire, venait lui tendre un bon morceau de steak bien saignant. Mais il était derrière les barreaux, et il ne pouvait pas l'attraper ! Cela avait de quoi le rendre enragé !

Harry parvint à l'attraper, et le ligota de ses bras.

- « Chut… chuchota-t-il doucement. Calme-toi… Draco…

- Non… non… Je peux pas… Il faut pas… Faut pas… »

Draco se mit à sangloter. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis sa dépression de l'année passée, à l'annonce de sa maladie. Il s'était promis de tout faire pour ne plus pleurer, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la tristesse dans une vie trop courte. Mais le simple fait de tomber amoureux… Une vraie torture ! Etant amoureux, il voudrait forcément un avenir ! Il voudrait passer toutes ses journées avec lui, dans ses bras, à ses côtés. Pour toujours… et pas seulement quelque temps ! Il ne pouvait même pas rêver ! Puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir, pas de rêve. Pas de promesse. Rien. Rien d'autre que l'attente de la fin. Et il ne savait même pas quand ! Il ne pouvait rien prévoir, rien programmer. S'il savait qu'il mourrait demain, il ferait en sorte de vivre la plus belle nuit de sa vie. S'il pensait mourir dans deux mois, ils vivraient pleinement, et peut-être se marieraient-ils avant que Harry soit veuf. S'il mourrait dans un an, alors ils feraient un beau voyage, ils s'installeraient ensemble et s'il y avait mariage, une magnifique nuit de noce. S'il avait quelques années, ils adopteraient peut-être… Mais non, rien ! Il ne savait pas ! Il se sentait démuni, plonger à nouveau dans le cercle vicieux des étapes du deuil. Parce que leur amour, en naissant, signait également sa condamnation à mort. Et alors il devait faire le deuil de cet amour. Maintenant, il ne perdrait plus seulement la vie, mais l'amour aussi. Et Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arriverait ? Avant, il aurait simplement été triste. Ensuite, il s'était attaché. Puis, il était tombé amoureux… C'était déjà assez grave en soi. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait amour partagé, c'était pire encore ! Il serait heureux, et il perdrait ce bonheur ! Lui aussi devrait encore faire un nouveau deuil. Quand ce n'était pas partagé, il n'aurait rien perdu puisqu'il n'aurait rien eu. Mais maintenant ? Il devrait faire le deuil de leur amour maintenant, comme Draco… mais aussi après ! Et Draco ne serait plus là pour lui ! Sans parler de sa dégénérescence mentale ! Harry allait vivre un vrai calvaire pendant que Draco n'aurait plus conscience de rien !

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Des larmes coulèrent également de ses yeux. Il comprenait… Maintenant qu'il voyait l'état de Draco… Le pourquoi il le repoussait refaisait surface. La « semi-divinité »… Encore et toujours… Et là, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux par l'intermédiaire de son cœur déchiré. Le simple fait de penser que Draco allait mourir devint plus douloureux qu'auparavant… Il comprenait… Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Draco le repoussait avec tant de véhémence. Pourquoi il se refusait à l'amour… Et toutes ses paroles, toutes celles de Blaise et d'Hermione également, prenaient un autre sens. Et Harry s'écroula. Ses jambes lâchèrent, et il entraîna Draco dans sa chute. Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses… Et lui aussi se mit à sangloter…

**O ================================== O**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

_J'attire votre attention, toute humble que je suis, sur les symboles utilisés à la fin du chapitre. Le plus évident : le vase de coquelicots que se renverse, mettant subitement fin à leur baiser. C'est ce vase qui l'avait provoqué, et sa chute a rompu le charme… C'est beau, hein ? (modeste, oui, oui)_

_Puis, en dernier, la chute de Harry… Draco a entraîné Harry dans le malheur en provoquant involontairement le sentiment amoureux… C'est Draco qui entraîne Harry. Et à la fin, en s'écroulant, c'est Harry qui entraîne Draco… Subtil… En fait, c'est involontaire, je m'en suis rendue compte en écrivant… Ce n'est peut-être pas très visible, mais en tout cas, c'est mon ressenti !_

**O ==================== O**

_Petite explication__… Il m'est arrivé de penser, pendant quelques secondes après la rédaction du chapitre, que j'en avais fait un peu trop… Mais pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que tout cela est tout à fait logique ! Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une science exacte, mais ce type de situation et réaction est tout à fait plausible ! J'en suis persuadée. Et venant de Harry et Draco, je trouve même cela naturel… C'est alors que je me suis posé des questions… Il y a des condamnés à mort dans notre monde, notre univers. Cette situation, je n'en démords pas, peut se produire. Mais je sentais quelque chose de différent… Et la lumière fût !_

_C'était tout simple, et évident. Les condamnés de notre monde sont, soit en prison, soit vraiment terriblement malades. Il ne leur reste que peu de temps à vivre, et ils savent généralement combien ! Et puis, ils sont souvent très malades, en mauvaise condition physique. Pour Draco, c'est totalement différent ! Il est en bonne santé, il est dans cet état depuis déjà un an, sans qu'il y ait de modification quelconque (à part physique, au tout début), et il ne sait pas combien de temps il lui reste. Tout cela ne fait qu'ajouter à sa douleur, et a provoqué l'intérêt de Harry… intérêt qui a tout déclenché. Je vous l'ai dit et redit, les détails sont importants. Ils peuvent tout changer !_

_- La bonne santé de Draco, pour Harry, n'a fait que lui faire croire inconsciemment qu'il allait bien, et qu'il n'était pas malade. Même s'il le savait pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ce n'était pas visible, donc pas là._

_- Et puis son physique l'a attiré… Ces deux points ont éveillé son intérêt, donc. Et Draco l'a laissé s'approcher…_

_- Harry, lui, a toujours été une personne unique pour Draco. Il était son ennemi, mais aussi un mystère. Et il l'attirait aussi, de part son aura chaleureuse, et son côté gentil Gryffondor…_

_- Ils se sont donc testés, se sont tournés autour… Et c'était trop tard, la pierre a dévalé la colline. Et ils ne savaient rien, ils n'avaient pas de date limite précise. Alors ils n'ont pas fait attention. Draco semblait en bonne santé, et depuis un an…_

_Mais en s'approchant, en tombant amoureux, tout leur a sauté à la figure. Les choses ont changé pour eux, et leur sentiment avec. Ils ont ressenti les choses différemment, ils ont eu un brusque accès de conscience. Et c'était fini…_

_Des petits riens peuvent changer le cours de l'histoire… Ce petit rien, c'était la longue période et la bonne santé de Draco ! Uniquement et seulement cela… Mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

**[===]**

_Deux chapitres après l'acceptation de l'amour de Harry, et Draco devient son Grand Amour… Cela peut paraître court, je vous l'accorde : trop rapide ! Mais je rappelle que la temporalité de l'histoire n'est pas celle de la publication : deux mois se sont écoulés ! Deux mois de flirt ! Et je voulais en venir là, parce que passer plusieurs chapitres à stagner n'est pas très intéressant… Le chapitre 13 lui est consacré, et cela suffit ! Deux chapitres, ce serait trop. Et puis, ce n'est pas fini ! Ils ont encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir tous les deux !_

_**Cette note est vraiment beaucoup trop longue ! **__Bon sang, j'ai jamais eu autant de choses à dire ! Revenons plutôt au sujet qui nous intéresse…_

_Nous voici enfin au point de non retour évident depuis le début ! C'est maintenant que vous allez être surpris de la suite des évènements !_

_A la prochaine !_


	15. Je t'aime

_L'Amour est beau, l'Amour est fort, l'Amour est tendre… Il est aussi dur, cruel et trompeur… Et cette contradiction ne le rend que plus indispensable à la vie ! Il est son jumeau, son sosie, son clone… Une même dualité pour une même nécessité…_

**« Je t'aime »**

Harry resta toute la journée et toute la nuit chez Draco. Ils parlèrent peu, se contentant de rester enlacés, l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne se dirent même pas une seule fois « je t'aime »… Cela aurait parut déplacé. Ils avaient besoin de la chaleur de l'autre. Du réconfort que la présence de l'autre leur apportait… Ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble. Ils n'y pensèrent même pas. Le souffle contre la clavicule de l'un ou sur les cheveux de l'autre était suffisant. Les bras qui s'enlacent. Les mains qui se cherchent. Les peaux qui s'effleurent. Ce n'était en rien sexuel. C'était un apaisement. Une consolation. Un soulagement. Ils en avaient besoin. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Ils avaient mal. Mais la douleur s'atténuait, petit à petit.

Draco mit longtemps pour se calmer. Il était en pleine crise. De la démence, mêlée à l'hystérie et la dépression. Heureusement, ce ne fût que passager. Il était déjà fragile à la base. Les évènements lui avaient fait perdre ses moyens. Après le « basculement », il avait perdu le contrôle. Harry l'avait aidé à le reprendre. Malgré sa propre détresse, pourtant prévisible, il s'était montré d'une grande patience.

Et ils étaient restés ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas mangé, pas bu, pas dormi… Le téléphone avait sonné. Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu…

Et le temps défila…

**[===]**

Le soleil perça les rideaux crème de la chambre. Harry cligna difficilement ses yeux, devenus collants et trop secs. Sa bouche pâteuse, et il avait l'impression que sa tête pesait des tonnes. Il parvint cependant à émerger du sommeil, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il fit jouer de ses muscles pour les décoincer d'une posture trop longtemps tenue. Il mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que le lit sur lequel il se trouvait n'était pas le sien… Les draps, au lieu d'être blancs, comme il les aimait, étaient beiges. En soie, au lieu de son habituel coton. Le dessus de lit, bordeaux, au lieu de vert. Il n'avait pas de rideaux, que des volets. Sa chambre était plus grande, et ses murs avaient encore le papier peint du siècle dernier qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'enlever… Celle-ci avait de parfaits et impeccables murs blancs. Les meubles en bois étaient sombres. Une penderie fermée par un immense miroir dans lequel le soleil, derrière les rideaux, se reflétait… et une silhouette.

Harry se retourna lentement, sachant parfaitement où il était, et qui était cette personne. Draco était assis, près de lui, et le regardait, impassible. Un air sombre sur le visage. Il n'y avait plus de détresse, mais ses yeux étaient encoure rouges de chagrin. Il sentait la lassitude se dégager de son être. Et une grande fatigue. Il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses yeux étaient ternes. Sa peau, plus pâle que de coutume. Ses lèvres, blanches. Il portait un simple haut d'une longue chemise de nuit aussi blanche que lui. Il ressemblait à un fantôme. Il était méconnaissable. Harry ne lui trouva plus sa joie de vivre. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais existée.

Harry se redressa lentement, et le seul signe de vie que témoignait Draco était le mouvement de ses yeux qui suivait son geste. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui caressa délicatement le visage du dos de la main. Draco ferma les yeux, et pencha sa tête vers la caresse. C'était un moment tendre… Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la tristesse était de nouveau là. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer… N'y tenant plus, il s'empressa alors de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre son cœur… Cœur qui lui appartenait. Draco enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun et se laissa bercer par la douceur de cet échange. Harry se sentait bien. Il était fatigué d'être triste. Il était fatigué de tout… sauf de Draco. Il n'avait besoin que de lui. Il n'avait envie que de lui. Il força Draco à se rallonger, et rabattit les draps sur leur deux corps enlacés.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? chuchota, au bout d'un moment, la voix un peu rauque de Draco.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry, sincère. Dors, mon ange. »

**[===]**

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Draco avait enfin fini par s'endormir, et Harry veillait sur lui. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait fermé l'œil durant la nuit. Il devait se reposer. Alors Harry attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait. Il écoutait les oiseaux chanter et se demanda comment le monde avait-il pu continuer à tourner. Et il réfléchit…

Harry avait à nouveau passé un cap. Un stade de trop. De simple amoureux, il était devenu totalement fou d'amour. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés l'avait fait décollé si haut qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait fait, et comment Draco s'était retrouvé sur la table. Avant, Harry n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves, un plaisir et un désir aussi intenses. Ce n'était pas simplement sexuel. Cela avait surtout été émotionnel. Il croyait que cela n'existait que dans les livres… C'était beau… C'était bon… Et la chute fût tout aussi brutale. Le gouffre dans lequel il avait plongé, lors de ses étapes de deuil, n'était rien comparé à celui-ci… Et il sentait, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il n'en sortirait jamais. Il était pris au piège. Et en fait, il ne voulait pas vraiment en sortir… Si Draco restait avec lui, dans ce gouffre, alors il y passerait bien le restant de ses jours avec plaisir…

On sonna à la porte. Harry ne voulut pas se lever. Il laissa courir… Le visiteur insista, Harry eut peur qu'il ne finisse par réveiller Draco… Mais cela se calma… Harry reprit alors sa contemplation de Draco, endormi. Il jouait avec ses cheveux. Oui, il ne désirait rien d'autre que de rester près de lui… Il s'allongea à ses côtés, rapprochant son visage du sien jusqu'à sentir la caresse de son souffle paisible. Il avait l'air si détendu… Endormi, il était en paix. C'était beau… Il était beau… Rester éternellement comme cela, à le veiller… ou à dormir avec lui… Ce n'était pas mal du tout. A ce moment précis, il se moquait bien du gouffre, de la tristesse ou de la mort. Il ne pensait qu'à rester près de Draco et son corps, allongé… Ou à le rejoindre au pays des songes. Comment avait-il pu bien vivre toutes ces années sans lui ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Avait-il rêvé ses années sans lui ? Sans doute…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? »

La voix était énervée. Une colère sourde semblait sur le point d'éclater en entendant cette voix. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Il n'y avait que Draco.

- « Je t'ai posé une question ! » s'emporta la voix.

Une main puissante agrippa son bras avec violence, et le tira de sa contemplation. Harry avait envie de faire taire l'intrus à jamais… C'était Blaise… Blaise… Encore et toujours lui… Il l'empêchait toujours d'être près de Draco…

Blaise dévisagea Harry, inquiet. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Et plus il le regardait, plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il avait appelé toute la journée d'hier : Draco devait le rejoindre avec Harry pour une petite fête surprise entre amis. C'était pour célébrer la promotion du brun qui ignorait l'avoir. Ron avait supplié Shackelbot de ne rien lui dire pour organiser cet évènement, et y amener discrètement le jeune Auror, nouvellement responsable d'équipe. Draco avait dit vouloir s'en occuper… Mais ils n'étaient pas venus. Et personne ne répondait. Il avait été conclut que Ron, Dean et Ginny chercheraient Harry pendant que Pansy, Théodore et lui s'occupait de Draco… Mais il ne répondait pas… Blaise avait cru qu'il était sorti, et s'inquiéta. Et ne le trouvant nulle part, il alla sonner à la porte… Et toujours aucune réponse. Ne tenant plus en place, il se servit de ses compétences secrètes de Langue-de-Plomb pour déverrouiller la porte, pourtant fermée magiquement, et entrer…

Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait laissé pantois. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de précis. Mais pour un œil expert tel que le sien, et sa connaissance sur Draco, il savait qu'un vase de fleurs renversé ne signifiait rien de bon. D'abord, Draco n'avait jamais de plante… Et il était un maniaque de la propreté. Comment avait-il pu laisser ce vase le long de la table, l'eau dégouliner, et les fleurs sur le sol ? Et cette atmosphère… Si lourde… Blaise n'aimait pas ça. Oh que non ! Et quand il vit Potter, allongé près d'un Draco endormit et à moitié nu, il imagina le pire… Sa colère était telle qu'il aurait tué ce salopard sur le champ s'il n'était pas parvenu, miraculeusement, à se contrôler un minimum pour avoir des réponses… Mais la colère était retombée, et les questions avaient changées, lorsqu'il vit le regard de Potter… Un regard vide… Puis de la haine… Il était de plus en plus inquiet… Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

- « Hey… » dit-il, plus doucement, comme pour le réveiller.

Harry cligna des yeux et sembla reprendre connaissance.

- « Oh… fit-il. C'est toi Blaise ? Excuse-moi, j'étais… Comme dans un rêve…

- Un rêve qui m'avait l'air bien dangereux… Dis-moi, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Harry lui sourit tristement. Il rêvait… Il s'était imaginé, éternellement auprès de celui qu'il aimait… Une douce chimère… Il était encore sous le choc. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne devait pas nier. Il ne fallait pas recommencer le processus. Draco allait mourir… Son amour allait mourir… Mais les sentiments seraient toujours là, tels un douloureux souvenir qui lui arracherait les entrailles, les découperait en mille morceaux, les déchiquèterait… Il ferait de son cerveau de la compote. Il prendrait sa raison pour l'ébranler au plus profond de lui-même… Il le savait, et rien que de l'imaginer, cela commençait déjà… Depuis la veille, exactement… Avec le gouffre, juste après ce baiser irréel… C'était insupportable, et il ne pouvait rien y faire…

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, dans le salon ? » demanda Blaise.

Alors qu'il y pensait déjà, le simple fait de l'entendre dire fût comme un coup de poignard reçut en plein cœur. Harry tenta de réprimer ses larmes…

- « Un rêve… Seulement un rêve qui s'est brisé… »

Sa voix était hachée. Il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, mais l'air dans ses poumons étaient douloureux. Bon sang ! Il ne se serait jamais douté que cela ferait aussi mal ! Il n'avait pas suffisamment tenu compte de la prévention de ses amis… Ils n'étaient pas là pour lui pourrir la vie, comme il l'avait cru à un moment. Pas non plus pour le ralentir, ni pour le réprimander… Ils le mettaient en garde. Parce qu'ils savaient. Ils savaient que ça ferait mal. Merlin ! Comment pouvaient-ils le savoir aussi bien ? Même en essayant de toutes ses forces, Harry n'avait pas perçu un dixième de la douleur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Il fallait en passer par là pour pleinement saisir la portée des évènements… la perte de l'Amour de sa vie… Le Grand Amour… Draco était son Grand Amour… Et il allait le perdre…

En voyant l'état de Harry, Blaise ferma les yeux… Il ne voulait pas en voir plus. Il refusait de voir le visage de Draco, même endormi. Il ne voulait pas voir les traces des larmes sur ses joues. Il ne voulait surtout pas, mais alors surtout pas, être là quand il se réveillerait. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter… Et il le savait… Il s'en était douté… Le seul fait que Draco ait laissé Harry s'approcher lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille… Mais il avait cru en sa volonté de ne pas tomber amoureux. Même quand Harry avait posé la main sur sa hanche, et qu'il n'avait pas protesté… Même là, il y croyait encore… Il s'aveuglait tout seul, refusant, lui aussi, de voir la réalité en face… Et maintenant, c'était trop tard… Son meilleur ami, son très cher petit frère, son petit préféré, le garçon qu'il chérissait comme un enfant, celui qu'il voulait protéger de tout… Il n'avait pas su le protéger de la maladie… Mais il pouvait encore se trouver des excuses : il n'était pas là, et c'était son métier à lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'empêcher de partir en Sibérie. Il se souvenait de l'appel qu'il lui avait passé, juste avant le départ. Il frétillait de joie, n'arrêtait pas de parler, de dire qu'ils allaient découvrir la plus vieille légende de notre monde. Un vrai mythe ! Le plus grand de tous : le Dragon-Dieu chinois… Saloperie de bestiau ! Sale monstre ! Il lui avait enlevé son ange ! Sa petite princesse…

Mais là, il n'avait pas d'excuse. Il était là, il avait tout vu de ses propres yeux. Il avait vu ses regards doux se poser sur Harry. Des regards qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant. Et il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était aveuglé. Et maintenant, il était condamné à un amour impossible, sans avenir… Blaise ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'ils devaient ressentir tous les deux. Lui-même vivait un amour impossible… Mais au moins, il avait la « chance » de savoir qu'il n'était pas partagé. Sans réciprocité, l'impossibilité de l'amour devient moins violente. Mais là, savoir que le bonheur était à portée de main et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir… Il y avait de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs. Surtout après une longue attente où Draco avait résisté, s'était débattu… Et dans une période où il était encore si fragile qu'il ne voulait pas réfléchir, sous peine de faire une dépression nerveuse. Et Harry, qui savait qu'il allait vivre… seul. Plus l'amour est intense et proche, plus la douleur est vive. Et vu l'expression de Harry, Draco avait prit une place bien trop grande dans son cœur… Et Blaise refusait de savoir à quel point. Il espérait que celle de Harry dans le cœur de Draco était plus petite… Pitié Merlin ! Faites qu'elle soit plus petite !

Blaise partit. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il allait chercher Hermione. Elle, elle pourrait peut-être les aider…

**[===]**

Harry s'était rendormit, épuisé. Il ne savait pas quand, ni comment. Mais à son réveil, Draco n'était plus là. Son cœur s'emballa, il paniqua. Où était passé son ange ?

Il se précipita vers le salon, vêtu du simple bas de pyjama dont Draco avait le haut.

- « Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant du divan.

- Où est-il? Où est-il? paniqua Harry.

- Harry, calme-toi ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, cherchent à l'apaiser, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il voulait Draco ! Il avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise ! Il répétait « Où est-il ? Où est-il ? ».

Hermione, elle, ne savait pas quoi faire. Voir son ami dans cet état l'ébranla. C'était comme si Draco était déjà mort. Une fois, Hermione l'avait vu se comporter comme tel. C'était à la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'il lut la longue liste des morts au combat… Il s'était mis à paniquer pour n'importe qui. « Et Ginny ? Elle va bien, elle ? Où est-elle ? Et Luna ? Et Neville ? Et Dean ? Et Seamus ? Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ? Et Georges ? Comment se porte-t-il ? Par rapport à Fred… ? Et Percy ? Comment il le vit ? Il était là… ! Et les Weasley ? Molly et Arthur ? Ils vont bien ? Et Ron ? Où il est ? Il ne te quitte pourtant jamais ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il est blessé ? C'est grave ? » Et cela n'en finissait pas. Elle pensait pourtant que c'était terminé… Et Draco n'était pas encore mort ! Il était toujours là, bien vivant ! En piteux état, certes, mais encore là !

- « Il est dans la salle-de-bain, Harry ! dut-elle crier pour qu'il arrête.

- Ah… souffla Harry, soulagé, avant de réattaquer. Il est tout seul ? Personne n'est avec lui ? Merlin ! Il va faire une bêtise ! Je le sens ! »

Et il se précipita dans la salle-de-bain… Hermione était statufiée… médusée… et surtout bouleversée… Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et s'exila quelques instants dans la cuisine pour se reprendre… Ils devaient pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un de fort pour les aider à passer ce cap. Blaise le lui avait confirmé. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire. Et en voyant son visage livide, elle ne put le nier…

Lorsqu'elle se sentit en meilleur état, pleine de volonté et de courage, elle alla les rejoindre. D'un pas ferme et décidé. Être forte ! Elle devait être forte !

Elle retrouva Harry, devant la porte… Il n'était pas entré. Il avait collé son oreille sur la cloison de bois pour écouter le bruit de la douche…

- « Harry ? tenta-t-elle doucement.

- Hermione… finit par enfin dire calmement Harry. Je crois que je deviens cinglé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer… Tout est trop récent pour toi… Et tu es un émotif, il faut le reconnaître, » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Et elle réussit. Harry esquissa un sourire. Triste, mais tout de même un sourire. C'était une grande victoire pour Hermione. Elle en profita pour le rassurer plus encore.

- « C'est normal, Harry… Tu as déjà perdu trop de proches. La guerre t'a marqué, comme nous tous… Et puis tu es tombé amoureux… C'est normal d'être dans cet état pour…

- C'est plus que ça, Hermione…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est plus qu'un simple amour…

- Alors… hésita-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as parlé du Grand Amour à un moment…

- Oh Merlin ! Harry ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer tendrement, comme une mère à son enfant. Harry n'avait que 26 ans, et il avait déjà trop vécu… trop perdu. Si à cela s'ajoutait l'Amour de sa vie, c'était une catastrophe pour lui ! Il fallait qu'elle se calme, mais son inquiétude pour son ami se fit de plus en plus vive. Elle n'aurait jamais du l'inciter à séduire Draco ! C'était de sa faute, encore une fois ! Elle ne pensait pas que cela irait aussi loin ! Elle croyait que Harry était assez grand pour faire ses propres choix, mais avait totalement perdu de vu le fait que l'amour ne se faisait pas par choix ! Il vous tombait dessus, sans crier gare ! Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi triste. Que cela engendrerait tant de souffrance. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à l'amour en oubliant la mort, le traumatisme de la guerre, les récentes souffrances… Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stupide ! Aussi irresponsable !

C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour sortir. Il les regarda s'enlacer, et esquissa un sourire triste. Il était content de voir que Harry allait mieux. Hermione fondit comme neige au soleil devant tant de force de sa part. Lui aussi souffrait et pourtant, il trouvait le courage de se réjouir pour Harry. Elle lâcha brusquement Harry pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras… Mais alors qu'elle enlaçait Draco, elle fut subitement coupée dans son émotion par deux éclats de rire…

Harry et Draco avaient ressentis la même chose quand Hermione s'était précipitée vers le blond, encore mouillé, une serviette autour des épaules, vêtu uniquement de la chemise de nuit. Une preuve d'amour, d'inquiétude… et du soutien ! Elle ne voulait délaisser ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et ils furent touchés. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Nerveusement, surtout, mais une telle attention de sa part leur firent oublier quelques instants leur propre malheur. Voir une personne extérieure se préoccuper d'eux… Cela avait quelque chose d'étrange, et de rafraîchissant. Décidément, il était réellement impossible de se sortir de situations difficiles sans les amis ! Ils étaient tout ! Les moments de franches rigolades, la complicité… et le soutien, l'attention, le partage des joies et des peines… Tout cela sans rien demander en retour.

Face à cela, Draco ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur… Blaise n'était pas là. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, il n'était pas là… Hermione le remplaçait… Il ne savait même pas qu'il était venu : il dormait. Il aurait voulu qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et lui murmure encore une fois qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Qu'il l'aiderait. Que cela allait passer…

Et cela passait… Avec l'affection d'Hermione. Il suffisait de pas grand-chose. Un petit rien. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'extérieur. Une main tendue… Harry et Draco s'étaient perdus tous seuls dans leur propre douleur, ne faisant que la renforcer au lieu de l'atténuer. Hermione avait changé tout cela d'une simple embrassade. Bien sûr, cela n'effaçait rien. Mais c'était suffisant pour le moment. Ils avaient un aperçu d'autre chose… Un simple soutien, sans arrière pensée… Purement et simplement affectif. Des bras qui vous disent, « je suis un étranger à ta peine, mais je suis là pour toi ». Et c'était tout…

**[===]**

Hermione n'avait rien compris à ce brusque changement… Elle savait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas à saisir… C'était nouveau ! Rien ne résistait à ses cellules grises, normalement ! Et pourtant, ils souriaient. Péniblement, mais c'était là.

Ils étaient installés à la cuisine, et Harry préparait à manger. Il avait refusé avec véhémence l'aide d'Hermione, à cause de sa grossesse. Elle bougonna qu'elle n'était pas en sucre et que ce n'était que son deuxième mois ! Elle n'avait même pas encore de gros ventre ! Cela les fit rire à nouveau. Ils avaient eu l'impression de se perdre dans un univers illogique, anormal, injuste. Et finalement, grâce à Hermione, ils retrouvaient l'habituel, le normal, l'immuable. C'était une bouffée d'oxygène.

De temps en temps, ils échangeaient un regard douloureux et chargé d'amour. Ils n'osaient même pas se toucher, de peur de craquer encore une fois. Hermione s'en aperçut, mais ne savait quoi faire pour y remédier… Puisqu'elle semblait agir pour le mieux, leur ayant fait retrouver le sourire, autant continuer à faire ce que son instinct lui dictait. Cela avait l'air de fonctionner… Et elle eut une idée. C'était totalement fou et illogique ! Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça en des temps normaux… Mais les circonstances n'avaient rien de normales, alors…

Harry porta le plat encore fumant jusqu'à la table, et le posa délicatement. En allant s'asseoir, il passa devant Hermione… et trébucha ! Il manqua de se brûler en voulant se rattraper à la table, posant sa main près du plat… mais manqua sa tentative. Il atterrit droit sur Draco, qui le réceptionna comme il put. Et voilà ! Puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas se toucher, alors autant les forcer ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un croche-pied ? Hermione pria pour que cela fonctionne… Et cela fonctionna !

Harry releva lentement son visage vers l'être aimé, et ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise, ils étaient dans leur monde, à nouveau. Hermione toussota. Ils se redressèrent à grande vitesse, les joues rouges d'embarras. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils se regardaient. Et Hermione n'avait pas envie de les voir s'embrasser passionnément, oubliant totalement sa présence ! Le contact était rétabli, c'était tout ce qui comptait !

**[===]**

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler. De tout et de rien. Ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet, en faisant une sorte de tabou. Harry et Draco se reprenaient et souriaient plus facilement. Draco éclata même de rire lorsque, en jouant aux échecs, Harry pesta contre la facilité qu'avait le blond de le battre. Et quand Hermione partit acheter des gâteaux à la boulangerie d'en face, elle les retrouva sur le canapé, Draco installé confortablement entre les jambes de Harry. Ils sirotaient un verre de jus d'orange. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, mais fût émue par ce tableau. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, elle annonça son arrivée, et ils l'accueillirent avec le même visage radieux, ne quittant par leur place.

Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de précis… Draco avait simplement proposé un verre à Harry qui avait répondu très vite qu'il voulait du jus d'orange. Et Draco comprit. Il su quand il vit leur précédent verre de ce jus dans l'évier. Les souvenirs refirent surface, mais il ne craqua pas. Une douce chaleur l'envahit quand Harry se colla à son dos, le prenant dans ses bras. Et, rejetant sa tête en arrière, il la posa sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger. A simplement apprécier la présence de l'autre. De leur amour douloureux, mais bien là. Et c'était tout. Pas de baiser. Pas de parole. Rien que des souvenirs, et de la tendresse. Cela leur suffisait.

Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Ils s'aimaient. Trop tard. Draco avait songé, l'espace d'un instant, repartir en Russie. Cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée, ce retour au pays… Il aurait laissé Harry derrière lui, coupant contact, l'évitant de son mieux, le quitter… Il pensa que cela serait bien mieux pour eux deux… Mais imaginer la vie sans lui avait causé une telle douleur dans sa poitrine qu'il oublia cette idée aussitôt ! Et même s'ils n'avaient pas parlé, il avait vu la souffrance de Harry, miroir de la sienne. Il ressentait la même chose que lui. L'attachement était le même… Partir ne serait donc pas la meilleure solution. Ni pour lui, ni pour Harry. A la place de Draco, si Harry partait, il le poursuivrait jusqu'à sa mort. Nul doute qu'il ferait la même chose. Alors Draco resterait. Il resterait dans ses bras, à s'abreuver de lui, de son amour. Se nourrir de ses baisers, se réchauffer dans ses bras… Et ce serait une belle vie que la sienne ! Restait à savoir ce que Harry compterait faire… Comment allait-il vivre cette situation ? Et après ? Comment vivrait-il après sa mort ? Il ne voulait pas y penser… Il ne devait pas y penser… Profiter, profiter, profiter…

**[===]**

- « Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas que je reste ? demanda Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, Hermy, lui sourit Harry. Et si tu découches, Ron va s'inquiéter. Dois-je te rappeler l'épisode de l'escalier ? Si tu restes ici cette nuit, il va croire que tu as mis ta menace à exécution.

- Roh, ne m'en parle pas ! râla Hermione.

- L'escalier ? demanda Draco. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je t'expliquerais, répondit Harry. Vas-y, Hermione. Et remercie bien Ron de ma part pour la fête… Et que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir…

- Oh tu sais, reprit Hermione, s'il ne comprend pas je lui ferais tâter du fameux direct droit de la femme enceinte. Ca le calmera. Et il se fera bien une raison… Bon, j'y vais ! Bonne nuit ! Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- Hermione, soupira Draco. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'on est en sucre, et que la moindre brise va nous balayer. Et c'est toi, la femme enceinte.

- Arrêtez de me le sortir sans arrêt ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je sais bien que j'ai un marmot dans le ventre ! Mais cela ne fait pas de moi une faible femme ! Ce que vous pouvez être barbants…

- Bonne nuit, Hermione, répéta Harry, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

- Bonne nuit ! »

Harry s'appuya contre la porte et soufflant. Il était déjà minuit passé, et il dû faire quelques allusions pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle s'en aille, maintenant. Non pas qu'il en avait marre d'elle, mais il n'y avait qu'une chambre… Et hors de question de la faire dormir sur le canapé ! Et puis, il voulait retrouver le corps de Draco, endormi contre le sien. Il n'aurait pu pas avec Hermione dans les parages ! Draco avait raison : avec elle, ils semblaient en sucre ! Ils s'étaient repris maintenant, c'était bon !

Draco ricana. Il était amusé de la réaction de Harry. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, il l'observa, le sourire taquin et l'œil espiègle.

- « Toi aussi tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Il plaisantait, naturellement. Lui aussi voulait se retrouver près de Harry, se lover tout contre lui, au creux de son cou, et respirer son odeur. Mais l'expression de son visage valait tout l'or du monde ! Il était à mourir de rire ! Et Draco ne s'en priva pas. Harry prit un air faussement outré de sa plaisanterie.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle ! » bougonna-t-il.

Mais Draco ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sur le point de rire à son tour.

- « Mais arrête ! dit-il en riant. »

Il était si beau à rire de la sorte. Ses cheveux d'or blanc dégringolant sur son visage. Son sourire éblouissant. Dans cette simple chemise de nuit blanche… Ses longues jambes fines et parfaitement galbées. D'une blancheur éclatante, et d'une extrême douceur… Il avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs, comparé au matin même où il n'avait été qu'un fantôme. Et il rougissait, en pleine crise de fou rire. Et cette joie… Cette extraordinaire capacité de provoquer le bonheur quand il n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le cœur de Harry chavira, une fois de plus. Il s'approcha de lui et prit Draco dans ses bras. Il voulait qu'il cesse de rire pour le regarder. Son beau sourire sur le visage. Ils riaient encore, doucement, tendrement, le bonheur dans le cœur.

Harry lui prit le visage et y déposa un doux baiser. Le second, mais premier en étant pleinement conscients. Il recula, et planta son regard au fond des yeux bleus-gris de Draco. Ils ne riaient plus, mais souriaient toujours. Draco fixa ses lèvres avant de revenir au vert pur de ses yeux. Il avait envie… Mais pas comme la première fois. C'était tellement plus doux, plus amoureux. Draco avait cherché à fuir l'amour. Et il avait toujours été romantique : c'était aimer ou ignorer, mais pas se mettre ensemble en attendant de voir comment les choses évolueraient. C'était tout ou rien. L'Amour de sa vie, ou le néant total. Et là, il était fou d'amour. Il aimait Harry de toutes ses forces. C'était le Grand Amour. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Au plus profond de lui, il ne voyait que Harry. Il avait tout remué. Ses entrailles, sa tête, son esprit, son cœur… Alors il s'approcha à son tour de ses lèvres, et posa délicatement les siennes dessus en passant ses bras autour de son cou, les reposant sur ses épaules.

Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Fines, par trop charnues… Ni sèches, ni humides… Ni statiques, ni trop remuantes… Juste ce qu'il fallait ! Parfaites ! Il l'embrassa une fois… puis deux… puis trois… De plus en plus rapidement. Des baisers papillons. Il glissait sa lèvre supérieure ou inférieure entre les siennes, emprisonnant le doux ourlé rosé. Parfois, il osait passer la langue, sans qu'elle ne s'aventure plus loin. Et pourtant, Harry avait les lèvres ouvertes, prêtes à accueillir sa présence. Mais Draco n'osait pas. Pas encore. Et Harry n'insistait pas, trop occupé à ressentir chaque caresse, chaque souffle. Il participait aussi. Et ressentait la retenue de Draco comme un cadeau. En insistant pour aller plus loin, il aurait brisé cet instant magique.

Alors il glissa ses mains, posées sur ses joues, le long de son cou… ses épaules… son torse… ses flancs… son dos… la courbe de ses reins… Et il le tira à lui, contre son torse nu, l'emprisonnant de ses bras. Il passa et repassa ses mains le long de cette douce courbe, caressa ses hanches, les agrippa en plongeant ses pouces dans le creux formé par l'ossature, près du pubis. Puis, il coula la paume de ses mains sur ses fesses, épousant parfaitement leur forme, les massant, les malaxant, les pétrissant, doucement, tendrement, amoureusement. Il renouvela son cheminement autour de son bassin. Répétant le moindre mouvement, variant le temps accordé à chacune des parties de son anatomie, changeant l'ordre de passage, remontant de temps en temps vers cette courbe tant aimée, jouant avec ses doigts parfois un peu plus loin vers le devant… Et ses baisers qui continuaient, ses souffles qui se mêlaient, ses langues qui s'amusaient, se cherchaient, sans jamais se rencontrer, sans jamais aller plus loin. Ne pas aller trop loin. Ne pas briser la magie.

Harry aurait aisément pu soulever cette chemise et glisser ses doigts sous son shorty blanc. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'eut même pas à se retenir. Il était pleinement satisfait. Il lui suffisait de peu. Bien entendu, il savait qu'à un moment, il voudrait plus. Mais ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Alors il profitait. Il profitait de chaque instant, chaque douceur.

Ils avaient tous les deux des papillons dans le ventre. Ils se sentaient frémir de plaisir… Et le moment vint. Ce moment où ils voulaient plus. C'était parfaitement synchronisé. Une symbiose parfaite. En même temps que leurs langues se rencontraient, se testaient, se goûtaient, se léchaient, se mélangeaient, s'aventuraient, Harry prit fermement les fesses de Draco et le souleva. Immédiatement, Draco enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry, qui glissa ses bras sous lui, le maintenant fermement en place. Puis, il le cala doucement contre le mur… Le contact de leur corps, l'un contre l'autre, devint plus fort. Ils sentaient le torse de l'autre se soulever, respirer… Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration… De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils calquaient leur rythme respiratoire sur celui de l'autre. De telle façon que lorsque le thorax de l'un s'affaissait, celui de l'autre prenait du volume. L'un inspirait, l'autre expirait. De cette façon, leurs deux corps s'emboitaient à merveille.

Leurs langues continuaient de danser. Draco passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry. Encore et encore. Jouant avec, les caressant, passant mèche après mèche, cheveu après cheveu. Les frottant durement de ses doigts, ou les effleurant délicatement. Ils collaient maintenant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Les pressant avec force, de peur qu'elles s'éloignent et se séparent. Cela arrivait pourtant parfois, pour laisser l'air envahir leurs bouches, et leurs langues se rafraîchir, augmentant leur désir. C'était doux et brutal à la fois. Parfois, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, ou grinçaient l'une contre l'autre, leur collant des frissons, leur donnant la chair de poule. Ils n'ouvraient pas les yeux. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se voyaient à travers les lèvres, la langue, les mains, les corps… A travers ce nez qui touchait parfois celui de l'autre, se déformant quelques instants d'un geste, quand il partait à la rencontre d'une joue. A travers ce menton, qui râpait celui de l'autre dans un mouvement de mâchoire trop franc. A travers ses cheveux qui roulaient sur la peau, chatouillant au passage. A travers ses pièces de tissu, qui embrasaient leur sens…

Assez souvent, Draco se cambrait, ondulant lentement contre le torse de Harry. Et lorsqu'il recalait le dos contre le mur avant de pousser encore en avant, Harry avançait le bassin. Ils ne cherchaient pas à mimer l'acte sexuel. Ils ne cherchaient pas à frotter leur pubis. Ils ne voulaient simplement pas rester statiques. Ce moment était trop magique pour le gâcher en s'immobilisant. Ils voulaient bouger tout leur corps pour partir à la rencontre de l'autre. Se rapprocher, se découvrir. Mais jamais trop loin. Surtout pas. Ne jamais aller trop loin. Et ne jamais se décoller l'un de l'autre. Rester souder. Comme un même être. Comme une fusion parfaite. Et l'harmonie. La recherche de la symbiose.

Pourtant, Harry sentait que ce n'était pas encore la perfection désirée. Alors il chercha encore plus… Et c'est lui qui brisa cet instant magique. Il glissa le bout de ses doigts sous le shorty de Draco, par l'échancrure de la jambe, caressant la douce peau de ses fesses. Draco laissa faire, frissonnant de plaisir. Mais quand il se faufila un peu plus loin, Draco réagit. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, et repoussa brusquement Harry qui le lâcha, choqué.

- « Draco ?... l'appela-t-il, timidement. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Draco, rouge de gêne d'avoir été aussi violent. Pardon… C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Rien… Ce n'est rien ! » sourit-il, souhaitant changer de sujet.

Mais Harry ne laissa pas tomber. Il voulait savoir quelle erreur il avait bien pu commettre pour ne pas recommencer. Il était aussi vexé et frustré. Le désir était monté, et il n'avait pas pu le satisfaire ! Autre chose était monté aussi… Et Harry remarqua que Draco prenait grand soin d'éviter de regarder cette partie de son anatomie… Serait-il prude ? Il avait bien vu, la veille, que durant leur discussion sur leur passé sexuel, Draco avait parut embarrassé. Même s'il cherchait à le cacher, il ne pouvait duper Harry : il avait finalement appris à le connaître, et lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ! Mais là, il ne voyait pas… Que s'était-il passé ? Ils étaient pourtant si bien…

- « Draco… insista Harry, l'air très sérieux. Réponds-moi... »

Impossible d'esquiver ! Il y tenait ! Et il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ! Draco tritura ses doigts, cherchant les mots pour exprimer ses pensées… Et ce n'était pas facile ! Dans tous les cas de figure, il se sentait ridicule…

- « Et bien… euh… je… bredouilla-t-il, laborieusement. Comment dire…

- Je suis allé trop vite ? tenta de l'aider Harry.

- Oui…

- Je comprends, » sourit tendrement Harry.

Si Harry n'en demandait pas plus, Draco n'allait pas chercher plus loin dans ses explications ! Il était soulagé… Mais il savait qu'il allait devoir lui en parler… A un moment, le sujet reviendrait, et cela lui faisait peur.

- « Allons dormir, proposa Harry. La journée a été longue, je suis épuisé. »

Mais la réaction violente de Draco avait créée une tension. Et en se faufilant sous les draps, il s'instaura une distance. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas. Draco éteignit la lumière, et dans le noir de la chambre, le silence était lourd… Le blond ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir comme ça ! Il voulait se rapprocher de lui, le toucher, le sentir à nouveau tout contre lui. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Le moindre mouvement vers lui semblerait déplacé… Lui qui l'avait rejeté, il ne pouvait pas revenir vers lui, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Harry le prendrait sans doute mal… Il penserait que Draco voulait dicter sa loi. Un coup je t'accepte, de l'autre je te jette, et après je reviens comme une fleur… ? Non. Cela ne ferait qu'instaurer une relation malsaine de dominant-dominé, alors que Draco voulait l'égalité. Il devait attendre un geste de la part de Harry, ou se lancer dans les explications immédiatement… Pitié ! Un geste !

Et le geste vint. Harry se tourna sur le côté, face à Draco, et le regarda dans la pénombre de la pièce. Draco l'imita, et ils restèrent ainsi, se dévorant des yeux… Mais toujours sans se toucher. Cependant, le contact était rétabli. Il passait par leur regard. Et de cette façon si simple, si banale, ils échangèrent beaucoup plus que des mots. Un sourire. Une moue amusée. De la complicité. De l'intimité. Un sourire, encore. Et surtout, beaucoup d'amour…

- « Je t'aime. »

C'était un chuchotement. Un souffle. Un murmure à peine audible. Et dans le cœur de Draco, c'était comme si Harry avait touché son âme, l'avait caressé, embrassé, enlacé. Et ils se rapprochèrent. Harry enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine de Draco. Draco, calant son visage contre la clavicule de Harry. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent. Se frottèrent.

- « Je t'aime aussi. »

**O =============================================== O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de temps. Il m'a fallut deux jours pour l'écrire. Il y avait tellement de choses à transmettre, tellement d'explications, de sentiments… De peur, de torture, d'amour, d'acceptation, d'amitié, de détresse, de lassitude… Un cocktail de sentiments qui devait être mélangé avec art et soin… Et je ne suis pas sûre d'y être parvenue. Je devais fréquemment m'arrêter, penser, réfléchir, faire autre chose, regarder ailleurs. Puis reprendre. Ecrire une phrase. Arrêter de nouveau… Penser à autre chose, inventer la suite, faire le point sur mon désir de suite, ce que je voulais vraiment… Quel était le message ? Etait-ce trop ? Pas assez ? Etait-ce compréhensible ? Trop compliqué ? Y avait-il trop de répétitions ? M'étais-je trop attardée sur un point ? Un passage ? Lasserais-je le lecteur ?_

_Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry et Draco restent enfermés dans leur tristesse. Après tout, ils s'aimaient ! C'était beau ! Sombre, triste, mais beau. Et puis, replonger dans les étapes de deuil serait redondant… Ils y étaient déjà passés et cela les avait grandis. Ils ne pouvaient pas réagir de la même façon. Et pour Harry, il savait déjà qu'il était amoureux… Certes, ce n'était pas encore le Grand Amour, mais il aurait déjà pu avoir un aperçu de tout cela ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comprit plus tôt ? Il fallait montrer que plus les sentiments étaient forts, plus ils étaient possibles, plus cela était dur de se rendre compte que cela terminerait bientôt. Et il fallait également retranscrire l'amplification de leurs réactions à cause de leur fragilité. Leurs malheurs et souffrances respectifs, et trop récents. Pour l'un, les morts de la guerre, pour l'autre, la connaissance de sa mort prochaine. Peines dont ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment remis, et qui s'est réveillées brusquement. Et cette fragilité les fait passer rapidement d'une émotion à une autre… Surtout pour Harry !_

_Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre… Je veux dire, comme évènements. C'est une évolution intérieure, une acceptation silencieuse. « La vie continue » !_

**[===]**

_Ensuite, ce passage… ce baiser. J'ai voulu que ce texte soit long. Je voulais plonger le lecteur dans ces sensations, pendant un long moment. J'avais peur des répétitions, de la lassitude du lecteur… Je voulais qu'ils aient l'impression d'être dans les bras de Harry, ou en train de porter Draco. Ce n'est pas évident, car cela ne passe pas seulement par l'écriture, mais aussi l'attention du lecteur ! Je me devais de forcer l'intérêt. Alors j'ai sorti mon dictionnaire des synonymes, je me suis plongée dans mes livres… Et quand je ne pouvais trouver ce que je voulais, je cherchais sur internet. J'ai visité des pages et des pages sur l'anatomie, celle du bassin. J'avais oublié où se trouvait le plexus, ce qu'était le pubis, comment nommer les os, mais ne pas obliger non plus le lecteur à aller chercher dans son dictionnaire pour comprendre le récit. Cela l'aurait obligé à quitter l'écran, sortir du récit, et cela aurait tout fait échoué… Puis, j'ai aussi cherché les différents noms des sous-vêtements masculins, et leurs différences… D'où le shorty ! C'était très intéressant de voir le choix qu'avaient les hommes, alors que nous autres, nous restons avec nos simples culottes, boxers ou strings._

_Ce passage là, je refusais d'en faire un acte sexuel ! Je sais, j'ai mis un « rating M », parce que cela viendra. Et j'aime les détails et le vocabulaire, alors je ne me contenterais pas d'un « ils couchèrent ensemble ». C'est beaucoup trop réducteur ! Il y a les sentiments, les émotions, les impressions, l'appel des sens, et l'acte physique pur. Et il y a un mélange des deux, une alchimie. Dans ce baiser, j'ai voulu cette alchimie. Prouver qu'elle était là, même sans passer à l'acte. C'était franchement pas évident ! Tout devait se faire avec subtilité, et je ne devais pas louper mon coup ! Et je répète, je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai réussi… Novice que je suis, c'était vraiment un exercice difficile…_

**[===]**

_Et l'amitié ! Encore et toujours ! Je tiens beaucoup à ce lien. Je suis sûre et certaine que l'on ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir sans nos amis ! On ne peut pas toujours régler nos problèmes tout seul. Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, mais l'intervention d'un élément extérieur est souvent indispensable ! Je voulais que ce soit Hermione qui les sorte du bourbier où ils s'enfonçaient. Simplement en étant là, et en agissant comme elle l'aurait toujours fait. Que la vie continue…_

_Puis, il y avait ce rejet de Blaise. Cet abandon. Mais aussi une déception, des regrets… Je voulais montrer qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger son ami, son petit frère, sa « princesse ». Et comme il n'y parvenait pas, alors il a laissé sa place à quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être y arriver mieux que lui : Hermione. Je n'ai pas encore trop parlé de la réaction de Draco à ce sujet. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'oublie pas._

**[===]**

_Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien ! Voir de nouveaux noms (à défaut de visages) me rempli de joie !_

_Après ses longues explications, je vous laisse. Terminer un chapitre aussi difficile par un « Je t'aime », c'est plutôt réconfortant, non ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	16. La Princesse et son Prince

_L'Amour peut revêtir plus d'un visage. Il est, bien sûr, la passion, le désir, l'amitié, ou encore filial. Mais il existe autres choses… Des liens que l'on n'explique pas. Qui n'ont pas de nom. Il n'y a pas de mots pour les décrire. Ils se ressentent, ils se vivent, et c'est tout._

O ========================================================== O

**« La Princesse et son Prince »**

Harry retourna chez lui. Il devait se changer pour retourner travailler. Son nouveau poste en temps que chef d'équipe ne lui permettait aucun retard. Il devait être irréprochable pour se montrer digne d'une telle confiance en lui et ses capacités. C'était une lourde responsabilité : il avait la vie de ses camarades entre ses mains. Et Draco, se retrouvant seul, en profita pour travailler aussi.

Il était en pleine étude sur les fossiles de certains crustacés. Les comatules, en l'occurrence, des espèces sous marines datant du Jurassic, encore vivante de nos jours. Draco avait toujours aimé ces étranges crustacés, ressemblant à des sortes d'étoiles de mer à plumes. Il était en train d'élaborer l'hypothèse que, justement, ces tentacules ressemblants à des plumes pouvaient être à l'origine des Phoenix ! C'était étrange d'associer ainsi l'eau et le feu, mais Draco n'en démordait pas… Et il était têtu ! Il avait sous les yeux une photographie du fossile de la plus vieille comatule trouvée à ce jour… Pour l'instant, il en était à argumenter sur les capacités magiques de la créature, chose encore incertaine…

Dès que Harry avait franchi la porte, il s'était jeté, tête baissée, sur le travail. Il ne voulait pas penser, ni réfléchir. Mais de temps en temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever la tête, et de regarder par la fenêtre, l'air rêveur… Il rêvait encore de cette nuit paisible dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Bizarre, en sachant l'état plutôt tragique de la situation… Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal à chaque fois qu'il y pensait… Des images d'un possible futur faisaient surface. Et à chaque fois, cela terminait dans les larmes…

Draco se maudit en se surprenant à espérer. Il espérait des rires, des sourires, de la joie, de l'amour… et la vie. Tous ces espoirs reposaient sur les capacités des chercheurs russes. Il s'imaginait qu'ils trouveraient le Dragon-Dieu, l'analyseraient, et parviendraient à créer une potion miracle. Il imaginait aussi que peut-être, les livres se révèleront à eux et fourniront une réponse à leurs questions. Et alors, il serait guérit. Il espérait un miracle, la grâce divine… Il ne croyait pas en un dieu ou une autre quelconque puissance occulte. C'était non scientifique à ses yeux. Totalement incompatible avec son raisonnement, sa logique. Ce n'était pas rationnel… Et pourtant… Pourtant, peut-être que… Et si c'était vrai ? Et s'il avait été puni pour sa foi inexistante ? Non, non, non, il ne devait pas penser de cette façon. Il allait souffrir ! Il souffrait déjà assez !...

Et il voyait alors le visage de Harry, dans cinquante ans. Il aurait les cheveux blancs et les traits affaissés. Il serait à la retraite. Et il lui sourirait, le prendrait dans ses bras… Et alors, l'image d'un Draco, ridé également, de longs cheveux d'argent cascadant jusqu'à ses reins, des mains osseuses, fines et fripées, la peau blanche presque translucide, qui souriait et qui l'embrassait…

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela n'arriverait jamais ! Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, roulaient sur ses joues, rejointes par d'autres, de plus en plus nombreuses… Il voulait hurler sa rage, sa douleur… Mais il se contint… Il en avait fini avec tout ça. Il devait arrêter ! Arrêter ! Ne plus penser ! Ne plus réfléchir ! Profiter de l'instant présent ! Profiter, profiter, profiter ! Il voulait rejoindre Harry, se blottirent dans ses bras, qu'il lui fasse oublier, qu'il l'embrasse… Mais il travaillait, et lui aussi, normalement ! Alors il retourna à ses comatules…

**[===]**

Draco n'arrivait à rien. Cela faisait à présent trois heures qu'il était devant son bureau, censé travailler. Et il n'avait écrit que trois lignes. C'était pitoyable ! Il était pitoyable. Une ligne toutes les heures ! Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi peu productif ? Il se sentait terriblement mal. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un avenir radieux avec Harry. Et la minute d'après, il se sentait dépressif, réalisant que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il allait mourir. Il était jeune. Il était plein de vie. Il était amoureux… Et il allait mourir… bientôt. Il ne savait quand, mais bientôt. La seule chose certaine sur le temps qui lui restait, était qu'il n'avait pas cinquante années… trente années… dix années… même pas trois années ! Peut-être un an ou deux, dans le meilleur des cas… C'était tout ! Le seul et unique espoir qu'il pouvait se permettre était de mourir à 27 ans au lieu de 25. D'avoir deux années pour être auprès d'Harry… Mais dans quel état il pourrait vivre ses deux années ? Il l'ignorait. Et sa folie ? Quand viendrait-elle ? Peut-être ce soir ? Et peut-être resterait-il dans cet état pendant les deux années ? Ou peut-être qu'il allait mourir à la fin de la semaine ?

Il ne tenait plus. Il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Et brusquement, il eu envie d'autre chose, de quelqu'un près de lui… Blaise. C'était vers lui qu'il se tournait à chaque fois qu'il allait mal. Quand il avait voulu parler, en pleine dépression, il l'avait appelé depuis Moscou. Il avait seulement voulu entendre le son de sa voix. Et cette seule voix l'avait calmée. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Parce que c'était la voix de son ami. Son grand frère. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui… Mais voilà, il n'avait pas été là la veille. Quand Draco avait cruellement eu besoin de lui, c'était Hermione qui s'était montrée présente… Pas Blaise. Et Blaise lui avait manqué. Il avait pensé à lui… Il devait le voir ! Il devait lui parler !

Il se doucha, enfila un shorty, un simple jean bleu sombre épousant la forme de ses jambes, un large et long pull en laine blanc, prit son caban beige et cintré, attrapa ses clefs, et sortit en trombe.

**[===]**

Blaise avait passé une sale journée chez lui, la veille. Suivie d'une sale matinée au boulot. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco. Un côté de son cerveau lui ordonnait d'aller le rejoindre, qu'il avait besoin de lui. L'autre, lui disait qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide, qu'il ne pourrait pas le soutenir, qu'il avait lui-même besoin de soutien. Redwood, voyant son état, lui donna un congé pour l'après-midi, le menaçant de se reprendre vite ou il serait licencié. Et là, Blaise était affalé sur son canapé, désœuvré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pensait à Draco… et à Harry. Cette saleté de Harry ! C'est lui qui avait provoqué tout ça ! Il lui en voulait ! Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de regarder Draco de loin et soupirer en silence ? Non ! Il avait fallut qu'il fasse tout foirer ! Et Draco ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas résisté ? Il le croyait pourtant plus volontaire que ça ! Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans un tel bourbier ? Il voyait déjà le cheminement des pensées de Draco… Un retour à l'espoir, à un avenir… Une déception… Et Blaise ne voulait plus subir tout ça. Il avait assez donné de sa personne. Il n'en pouvait plus.

On sonna à la porte. Qui donc cela pouvait-il être ? Il n'avait pas envie d'aller ouvrir… Qu'ils aillent tous se faire brûler ! Un bon bûcher de sorciers ! Un vrai feu de joie !... Blaise les y aurait bien tous envoyé. Il en avait marre. Mais l'intrus insista. Et là, il comprit. Cette façon de sonner, en créant une certaine musique… C'était une vieille mélodie de jeunes sorciers. Une chanteuse sorcière pour enfants avait sortie un disque sur les contes de Beedle le Barde. Draco lui avait avoué, un jour de Décembre, lors de leur cinquième année, adorer celle du « Sorcier et la Marmite Sauteuse » quand il avait cinq ans. Depuis, c'était devenu un sujet de rigolade et de taquinerie. Blaise chantonnait cette chanson pour se moquer de Draco. Et celui-ci boudait… Finalement, il s'était mis à en rire. C'était devenu leur chanson…

Blaise se précipita vers la porte. Quelques instants plus tôt, il en voulait à Draco et refusait de le voir. Il l'aurait envoyé au bûcher tant il était énervé… Mais il avait suffit qu'il fasse un signe, qu'il lui rappelle sa présence, son existence, pour que Blaise accourt vers lui. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer « sa princesse » !

Et il était là, devant lui… Blaise avait failli arracher sa porte tant il l'avait vite ouvert. Et son petit blondinet était sous ses yeux. Et il lui souriait… Le cœur de Blaise se serra. Il était envahi de sentiments contradictoires. Il était à la fois heureux que Draco ait retrouvé le sourire aussi vite, malgré ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais aussi triste, vexé et en colère qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de lui pour cela.

- « Bonjour ! chantonna Draco, tout sourire. T'as une sale tête, toi. Tu as mal dormi ? »

Ce comportement fit s'intensifier les sentiments de Blaise. Draco se comportait normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Blaise se sentit inutile. Draco n'avait donc pas besoin de lui ? Alors pourquoi était-il là ?

- « Je peux entrer ? » demanda Draco, au bout d'un moment, face au mutisme de son ami.

Blaise se décala, ne trouvant rien à redire… Il avait voulu envoyer Draco se faire brûler, mais c'était plus facile quand il n'était pas là. Face à lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se montrer méchant… C'était plus fort que lui !

Draco alla directement au salon, et s'installa d'office sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait toujours. C'était sa place. Et Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était réellement sa place… Dans le sens où il devrait toujours être là. Jamais ailleurs, toujours là, devant lui, chez lui, dans son fauteuil. Draco ne devrait jamais quitter sa maison, ni son fauteuil. Il ne devrait pas disparaître… Savoir qu'un jour, Draco ne pourrait plus jamais s'asseoir ici, pinça le cœur de Blaise. Et Draco lui souriait. Il attendait qu'il le rejoigne ou lui serve un verre. Mais Blaise était statufié. Ce fût une mimique interrogative de la part du blond qui le fit reprendre ses esprits. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, alors il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le canapé, à la droite de Draco.

Le silence se poursuivit. Draco cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaise dans cet état, et il comprit qu'il devait être au courant pour son récent amour. Mais il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Normalement, il l'aurait prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Ou, voyant qu'il allait bien et souriait, il lui aurait fait la leçon, le réprimandant comme un petit garçon. Blaise était doué pour faire la morale aux gens. C'était son dada. Il était le grand frère responsable, celui sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyer. Mais à cet instant, il semblait fragile. C'était inhabituel, et Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Peut-être devait-il l'aider, le consoler, comme lui l'avait si bien fait avec Draco, et à tant de reprise ? Mais que devait-il dire ?

- « Blaise, parle-moi… »

Il devait comprendre ce qu'il avait avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas parler dans le vide et attendre de voir s'il faisait mouche !

- « Alors comme ça, tu es amoureux ? » fit enfin Blaise.

Le cœur de Draco se serra. C'était donc bien lui la source de ce comportement. Blaise devait lui en vouloir d'avoir cédé. Peut-être qu'il souffrait en pensant à lui ? Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait de s'être laissé faire ? De ne pas avoir réagit… Peut-être était-il fâché ?

- « Je ne l'ai pas voulu, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Draco. Ca m'est tombé dessus comme ça, tout d'un coup.

- Ne dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir, je ne te croirais pas, fit Blaise, plein de morgue.

- Pourtant c'est le cas… Je t'en prie, Blaise. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien contrôlé. Je ne l'ai pas voulu !

- Alors Harry est franchement doué. Toi qui es tellement sur la défensive, toujours à vouloir maîtriser tes émotions et repousser ceux qui ne sont pas en accord avec tes désirs…

- A t'entendre parler, on dirait que je suis un être insensible qui se sert des autres pour le servir… Je ne suis pas comme ça, Blaise. Et tu le sais.

- Pourtant c'est le cas. Mais tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu : Harry a mieux joué que toi. Résultat, c'est lui qui est parvenu à te contrôler pour arriver à ses fins.

- A ses fins ? ricana Draco, blessé. Nous n'avons pas couchés ensemble, si c'est là où tu veux en venir.

- Ah bon ? Vous devriez vous dépêcher. Après tout, ton temps est compté. »

Draco reçut la réplique comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Et de la part de Blaise, cela fût bien plus douloureux que venant de n'importe qui d'autre. La larme coula toute seule. Draco cessa de respirer. C'était vraiment dur à entendre. Le sujet était déjà douloureux… Mais là… C'était pire que tout. Blaise était son ami, son grand frère, son protecteur… Il l'avait toujours protégé de tout, mieux qu'un bouclier. Il était toujours là pour lui. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour plus puissant que l'amitié, totalement différent du sentiment amoureux. C'était fusionnel. Mais là… Mais là… Blaise n'aurait pas pu faire pire que ça. En deux phrases, il l'avait détruit.

Blaise n'en menait pas large. Il se croyait incapable de faire du mal à Draco, et pourtant, c'était ce qui venait de se produire. Et il s'en voulait. Il venait de se comporter comme un monstre. Il était blessé, et se vengeait de la pire façon qui soit. Le visage plein de souffrance de Draco lui fit mal. Habituellement, lorsqu'il voyait une telle peine sur ses traits fins, il n'en était jamais la cause et il le consolait. Comment consoler lorsqu'on était la source de la souffrance ? Comment se rattraper lorsque le mal était fait ? Les mots ne pouvaient jamais être retirés. Lorsqu'ils étaient dits, c'était terminé. C'était fait, et rien ne pouvait y faire.

- « Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir… » fit Draco en se levant.

Plus tôt, il s'était senti mal. Il voulait voir Blaise pour s'apaiser. Il souhaitait uniquement sa présence, rien de plus. Parler de choses et d'autres. Rire, plaisanter, taquiner… Penser à autre chose. Être simplement avec lui. Il lui avait manqué. Son absence de la veille l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il regrettait d'être venu. A présent, en plus de ses tourments avec Harry, il avait perdu l'amitié de Blaise. Celle qui lui était la plus précieuse. L'être qui comptait autant que Harry. C'était déjà dur de savoir qu'il lui ferait du mal en mourant… Finalement, peut-être était-ce mieux ? Au moins, après cette dispute, il ferait moins mal à Blaise avec sa mort. Même si à lui, cela lui gâcherait la fin de sa vie… Même s'il avait mal… Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il voulait que sa fin de vie soit belle. Il s'était bercé d'illusions… Rien ne pouvait plus être beau. Dès le moment où il avait appris sa mort prochaine, la peine était omniprésente. Inattaquable. Invulnérable. Perpétuelle. Immortelle…

- « Attend ! » s'écria Blaise.

Draco avait à peine fait trois pas quand Blaise l'avait retenu. Il était resté sur le canapé, le visage bas. Il semblait fragile, fatigué… Draco eut pour la première fois l'impression qu'il flanchait. Il n'était plus ce roc sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer. Il baissait les bras. Draco en avait oublié que Blaise était humain, que lui aussi pouvait ressentir de la tristesse. Qu'il pouvait souffrir et avoir mal. Qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour surmonter l'adversité. Qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de lui, comme lui avait besoin de Blaise.

- « Reste… » murmura simplement Blaise.

Les excuses étaient inutiles. Les mots étaient sortis. Ils étaient vrais, en un sens. Cela ne servait à rien de revenir dessus.

Draco se rassit, et patienta. Il voulait des explications. Il avait séché ses larmes et attendait. Son regard était dur. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait pardonner à Blaise ces mots. Il ne l'avait pas seulement brisé lui, mais également leurs longues années d'amitié. Et sa confiance en lui.

- « Tu étais à moi… chuchota Blaise, plongé dans ses pensées. Rien qu'à moi… Tout le temps… »

Il retournait dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait le jour de sa rencontre avec Draco. C'était en première année. Il était entouré de ses gardes du corps, Vincent et Gregory. Son air était fier, hautain, dédaigneux. « T'es qui toi ? ». C'était les premiers mots du blond. Ils étaient froids, plein d'orgueils. Blaise ne l'avait pas du tout aimé.

- « T'étais une sale petite peste prétentieuse, ricana-t-il. Mais finalement, je t'ai trouvé attachant. On était tous les deux à Serpentards, et j'ai appris à te connaître. On est tout de suite devenus amis. On ne s'est jamais quittés…

- J'étais avec Pansy avant toi, intervint Draco. Et toi, avec Théo.

- Elle n'arrêtait pas de te coller, ria Blaise, arrachant un sourire à Draco. Elle disait être amoureuse de toi.

- Ca exaspérait Théo. Il lui disait toujours de se taire quand elle se lançait dans de grands élans passionnés.

- Finalement, elle s'est calmée, poursuivit Blaise. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de Théo.

- Et c'est encore le cas, précisa Draco. Mais vu que Théo n'est pas romantique pour un sou, elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui…

- Et Théo n'est pas du genre à déclarer sa flamme… Même s'il est amoureux, lui aussi. En fait, je crois qu'il le nie.

- Et c'est très bête. »

Ils souriaient à présent. Ils retournaient dans le passé, là où tout était plus simple, plus beau. Et c'était formidable de se rappeler cette amitié. Là où tout avait commencé. Ils oubliaient tout le reste. Ils refaisaient le parcours de leur vie. Revivaient leurs choix, leurs décisions, leurs cheminements… leurs rires, leurs colères, leurs disputes… leurs sentiments, leurs émotions… Les peurs, les doutes. L'amour et l'amitié… Et ces petits détails. Ces anecdotes qu'ils chérissaient comme le plus beaux des présents. Des diamants. Des perles. Les trésors de leur relation.

- « Ils se sont rapprochés, tous les deux, intervint à nouveau Blaise, pensif. Et alors tu n'as enfin été qu'à moi. »

Draco réalisa… Il venait de comprendre où Blaise voulait en venir…

- « Pansy et Théo nous laissaient enfin tranquilles, et j'ai pu te chérir comme mon enfant. Je vous ai tous protégé, mais c'était toi mon préféré. Tu étais mon trésor, ma merveille. Tu l'as toujours été… Nous étions inséparables. Tu te souviens ? Je me suis mis à t'appeler « princesse ». C'était pour ton côté hautain et aussi ta fragilité. Tu étais comme une princesse qui avait besoin de son prince pour vivre. Tu détestais que je t'appelle comme ça… Mais tu as toujours été ma princesse à moi. Et nous étions tellement soudés que je me suis pris pour ton prince… Même quand tu es parti, nous étions restés liés.

- Je t'appelais très souvent… Tu sais, je m'en suis beaucoup voulu de te laisser. Et tu me manquais tout le temps.

- Je sais. Toi aussi tu me manquais. Pendant huit ans, tu n'étais plus là. Même si tu appelais, tu n'étais plus vraiment rien qu'à moi… Je t'en ai voulu… »

Le son de sa voix devenait douloureux. Draco ressentit toute la peine qu'il lui avait faite. Il le savait, bien entendu. Mais il n'avait pas pu rester en Angleterre. Il avait ressenti ce besoin de partir, de vivre enfin sa vie et plus celle de ses parents. De se détacher. D'avancer, enfin. Il n'avait pas voulu rester au même endroit qu'eux. Il n'avait plus voulu de ces paysages, ces décors… Ces lieux où il avait souffert. Il n'avait pas souhaité assister à la reconstruction d'après-guerre. Voir le mal que Voldemort avait causé, et auquel il avait participé… Même s'il ne le voulait pas, il l'avait tout de même fait…

- « Quand j'ai appris pour ta maladie, continua Blaise, ça m'a détruit. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être heureux… Parce que tu revenais. Tu revenais vers moi, enfin. Et je savais que tu resterais… Mais voilà… Harry est arrivé… »

La voix de Blaise se brisa. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Son visage devint amer, presque haineux. Il en voulait à Harry. Il lui en voulait terriblement.

- « Tu as voulu devenir son ami, comme si je ne te suffisais plus. Vous vous êtes rapprochés. Tu étais plus souvent avec lui qu'avec moi, et ça faisait mal. Et il était odieux, tu sais ? Je l'ai entendu parler avec Georges d'un concours pour t'avoir… Et il m'a aussi dit que tu n'avais pas à souffrir. Parce que tu allais mourir, tu n'aurais pas à souffrir de ta propre perte. Ca m'a mis hors de moi.

- Harry est un peu bête, ricana Draco, touché malgré lui par les mots de Blaise, mais sans aucune rancune pour Harry.

- C'est un con ! s'énerva Blaise, en larmes. Et tu es tombé amoureux de ce con ! Il t'a volé à moi ! Tu étais à moi, rien qu'à moi !

- Oh, Blaise… » pleura à son tour Draco.

Il quitta le fauteuil pour rejoindre Blaise sur le canapé, et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça, tenta de l'apaiser, le calmer… taire ses pleurs. Mais rien n'y fit. Blaise craqua. Il agrippa le pull de Draco et pressa son visage contre son torse. Il avait peur qu'il lui échappe. Il avait peur que Draco ne disparaisse de sa vie. Il n'était pas prêt. Draco avait toujours été là. L'attendrissant avec son petit côté « sale gosse ». L'émouvant par sa fragilité. L'attachant par son besoin de protection. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. La vie de l'un était fade et inutile sans l'autre. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Pas de l'amour. Pas de l'amitié. C'était autre chose. C'était vif, mordant. C'était fusionnel. C'était tendre et violent.

- « Tu étais ma princesse à moi ! hurlait-il, ses cris étouffés par la laine blanche du pull. Ce ne devait pas être lui, ton prince ! Ce ne devait pas être moi non plus : j'étais ton serviteur ! Non, tu ne devais pas avoir de prince ! Tu ne devais pas partir, loin de moi !

- Blaise… sanglota Draco. Je suis là, Blaise. Même si Harry est là, je reste à toi. Ce qui nous lie est différent… Ce n'est pas pareil… Je suis à toi, Blaise. Je reste ta princesse… »

Les mots ne suffisaient plus. Il arrivait un moment où ils étaient inutiles. Leur sens disparaissait, engloutit par les émotions trop fortes pour être soutenables. Mais Draco persistait. Il continuait de dire qu'il était là. Qu'il était à Blaise. Que même Harry ne pourrait jamais détruire le lien qui les unissait… Mais Blaise avait raison. En un sens, Draco ne lui appartenait plus, et il le savait. Harry était là, et ils s'aimaient. Draco resterait donc souvent avec lui… Et même si cela ne changeait rien à ses sentiments envers Blaise, c'était un fait : Draco passerait plus de temps avec Harry qu'avec lui. Temps qui lui était compté… Tout cela serait beaucoup moins douloureux sans la « semi-divinité », encore et toujours. Draco allait disparaître. Blaise voulait donc passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, avant sa mort. Mort qu'il acceptait, mais à laquelle il n'était pas encore prêt. Mais Harry et l'Amour changeait tout. Draco lui échappait. Il commençait déjà à disparaître… Et Blaise ne le supportait pas…

**O =================================================== O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Depuis toute petite, je crois en un amour comme celui-ci. Je crois en l'amitié, mais aussi en quelque chose de plus fort. Qui ne s'explique pas. Un sentiment singulier et rare. Bien plus que de l'amitié, mais pas non plus de l'Amour… Autre chose… Sans nom, sans mot, sans rien pour le définir. Un plus. Un « pas tout à fait ». Un « au-delà de… ». Une fusion que l'on ne peut saisir. Que l'on a du mal à comprendre soi-même. Qui nous perturbe._

_Je voulais faire de la relation Blaise/Draco cet autre chose. Montrer que Blaise est humain. Qu'il a beau défendre, protéger, sortir les griffes comme une mère, être un roc, un bouclier, qui soutien sans faille… il avait quand même une faille. Une faille qui s'appelle Draco. Il reste égoïste, comme nous tous. Il veut que ce qu'il aime lui appartienne. Il a réussit à accepter la mort prochaine de Draco parce que celui-ci revenait vers lui. Mais il le quittait pour un autre. Pour l'Amour. C'était comme si Draco était mort une deuxième fois…_

**[===]**

_A très bientôt !_


	17. Amour Fictif

_Il y a les amours tragiques, les amours timides, les amours paisibles… Les amours possibles et les amours impossibles… Et les amours fictifs, ceux qui restent malgré tout, les plus utopiques !_

**O ================================================ O**

**« Amour Fictif »**

Blaise finit par se calmer. Il avait prit Draco contre lui, sur ses genoux, et celui-ci resta longtemps dans ses bras. Ils ne se parlaient plus et profitaient de la présence de l'autre. Blaise savait que Draco n'était plus à lui. Alors il avait décidé de chérir chaque instant en sa présence. C'était ce qu'il faisait. Il se concentrait sur sa main, posée sur sa taille fine. Sur sa chaleur. Sur son souffle, contre son cou. Sur le poids de son corps contre le sien. Sur son parfum « Flowers ». Sur ses soupirs, de temps à autre. Sur ses mouvements fluides, pour se caler plus confortablement. Sur ses jambes, pliées contre son flanc, qui bougeaient parfois lorsqu'elles glissaient, qui se relevaient pour venir se frotter à lui. Sur la douceur de sa peau. Sur la minceur de son corps féminin. Sur ses vêtements, qui lui allaient si bien. Sur ses cheveux si blonds. Sur ses yeux bleus-gris…

La sonnette retentit, brisant l'instant, arrêtant sa concentration. Blaise râla, ce qui déclencha un rire de Draco. Il aimait ce son. Il voudrait pouvoir toujours l'entendre…

- « Blaise ! paniqua Harry lorsque le black lui ouvrit la porte. C'est terrible ! Draco a disparu ! Je ne le trouve nulle part ! Il n'est pas chez lui et il ne répond pas à son téléphone ! C'est terr… Blaise ? s'arrêta brusquement Harry en voyant ses yeux rouges. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?... C'est Draco ? Oh Merlin ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Calme-toi, Harry, ria Draco en arrivant derrière Blaise. Je suis là et je vais bien.

- Oh Draco ! »

Harry se jeta presque sur lui pour l'étreindre. Draco éclata de rire devant l'inquiétude excessive de son amoureux. Blaise souffla devant le comportement de Harry. Et il sourit tendrement quand ils échangèrent un petit baiser furtif. Ils étaient mignons. Finalement, Blaise acceptait la situation. Même si c'était dur pour eux, même si sa princesse s'éloignait de lui, Draco avait l'air heureux. C'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il connaisse l'amour avant de mourir. Mauvais, douloureux, déchirant… mais tout de même bien. Et leurs regards amoureux étaient beaux, touchants.

- « Bon ! s'impatienta Blaise. Je ne vais pas tenir la chandelle longtemps ! Tu es rassuré, Harry ? Draco est là, et je ne l'ai pas torturé. Heureux ?

- Non ! répondit Harry, soudain grave. Vous avez pleuré tous les deux : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien qui te concerne, Harry, dit Draco. C'est une histoire entre Blaise et moi. »

Harry n'était pas satisfait de la réponse, mais ni Blaise ni Draco n'avait l'air de vouloir en dire plus. Il devait se contenter de ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était important.

- « Je prend mon manteau et on y va, annonça Draco. Blaise, j'ai bien envie de faire une petite soirée entre amis ce soir, tu viendras ?

- Naturellement, princesse.

- « Princesse » ? ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry. C'est quoi ce surnom ?

- Encore une fois, Potter, répondit Blaise, cela ne te concerne pas ! C'est entre Draco et moi.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de secrets tous les deux.

- Tu n'as pas idée, » fit Blaise, moqueur.

C'était une petite vengeance de sa part. Il lui avait volé sa princesse, alors il n'hésitait pas à lui faire savoir que Draco et lui vivaient leur histoire depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Ils avaient un passif, de longues années d'anecdotes, de petits riens, de plaisanteries… Ils avaient partagés des joies et des peines, des rires et des larmes. Ils étaient liés, soudés, en connivence. Ils étaient complices. Et il savait que Harry en était jaloux. Pour celui-ci, c'était des années de perdues. Et il était jaloux de Blaise et du temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Maintenant, il y avait cette date limite qui le narguait. Qui lui chantonnait, cruelle : « Voilà, tu as perdu du temps ? Et bien tu ne pourras jamais le rattraper ! Il va mourir et tu ne te seras attaché à lui que trop tard ! Bien fait pour toi ! ». Cela le mettait dans une rage folle, et Blaise s'amusait à le provoquer.

- « Bon, on y va ? » lui demanda Draco, son carcan sur le dos.

Lorsque Blaise referma la porte, Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions à Draco. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait qu'il lui raconte ce lien qu'il avait avec Blaise pour pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Même si c'était par l'intermédiaire de leur relation. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se glisser dans le passé, parmi eux. Au moins, il voulait savoir. Il voulait être au courant du moindre moment dans la vie de Draco. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas répondre… Il lui disait que c'était entre Blaise et lui, que c'était à eux.

- « Toi aussi tu as des moments avec Ron et Hermione, disait-il. Vous avez votre propre complicité. Et je ne viens pas te demander de m'inclure dedans, que je sache. »

Et Harry, qui ne pouvait rien répondre, boudait dans son coin, entraînant l'exaspération de Draco. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire une grimace. Harry éclata alors de rire devant l'incongruité de ce geste, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. La bougonnerie de Harry était passée aussi vite qu'elle était venue : ils étaient de nouveaux complices !

**[===]**

Le soir, Harry invita tous leurs amis pour une fête, en guise d'excuses pour avoir manqué celle qu'ils avaient prévus pour lui. La nouvelle intimité qu'il échangeait avec Draco sauta aux yeux de toute l'assistance. Seuls Blaise, Hermione et Ron, tenu au courant par sa femme, savaient déjà. Et ils riaient sous barbe devant la surprise générale. Cela avait été provoqué, non pas par une annonce officielle, mais par un baiser échangé. Les questions fusèrent de toute part, et Georges fut le plus décidé à leur tirer les vers du nez. Harry et Draco s'amusèrent beaucoup en restant mystérieux. Comme l'amitié de Draco et Blaise, comme celle de Harry, Ron et Hermione, c'était leur secret, leur trésor. Pour rien au monde ils ne le partageraient avec d'autres ! C'était, pour eux, un bien précieux, chargé d'émotions contradictoires et complémentaires. Ils en souffraient. Ils s'en réjouissaient. C'était violent. C'était tendre. C'était leur histoire.

Harry et Ron discutèrent longuement sur la nouvelle promotion du brun. Et c'était avec beaucoup de joie que Ron annonça à Harry qu'il avait bénéficié de la même. Chacun d'entre eux avait maintenant leur propre équipe. C'était des petits jeunes, des nouveaux sans expérience sur le terrain. Ils rirent beaucoup quand Harry annonça à son ami qu'il se retrouvait avec Astoria Greengrass dans son équipe. Les autres leur étaient encore inconnus. Harry expliqua son malaise et son excitation d'être ainsi responsable de cinq personnes. Ron, lui, était carrément angoissé. C'était exaltant ! Ils leur tardaient de faire leurs preuves !

Draco, un peu plus loin, était harcelé de questions par Théo et Pansy. Il venait de s'extirper d'un long interrogatoire avec Georges, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant deux de ses meilleurs amis. Il soufflait d'exaspération quand Blaise vint à sa rescousse. En quelques mots, Pansy et Théodore se calmèrent. La première, l'air coupable d'avoir importuné son ami, le second clairement mécontent de ne pouvoir en savoir plus. Draco en profita pour changer de sujet, demandant des nouvelles sur le prochain livre de Théo. Celui-ci, ragaillardi, se lança dans un long récit sur ses déboires d'écrivain :

- « Ce passage, disait-il, est vraiment compliqué ! Je dois me mettre dans la peau du personnage qui est un serial killer. Et alors je me demande ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il devrait dire. Mais j'ai du mal, parce que je ne suis pas un serial killer ! D'habitude, j'arrive facilement à me mettre dans la peau de mes personnages, mais celui-ci me donne vraiment du fil à retordre ! Normalement, ils finissent tous par guider mes doigts, prendre le contrôle de l'histoire à ma place. Ils agissent sans que je ne puisse les maîtriser, et le récit coule tout seul. Mais lui, impossible ! Il est insaisissable ! »

Et il continuait… Draco finissait par décrocher. En échangeant un regard avec Blaise et Pansy, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Alors un jeu de coups d'œil exaspérés ou amusés débuta. Le tout en prenant garde que Théo ne les voit pas. Finalement, il surprit l'un d'eux et se mit en colère. Un fou rire le vexa encore plus, et Pansy tenta de le dérider comme elle put. Blaise et Draco en profitèrent pour s'éclipser.

- « Tu crois qu'ils vont enfin finir par sortir ensemble, ces deux là ? demanda Draco, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres.

- J'espère bien ! s'exclama Blaise. Ca m'éviterait d'avoir les visites incessantes de Pansy, qui pleure ou rit suivant le comportement que Théo a eu envers elle.

- Elle pleure ? s'étonna Draco, plus du tout amusé.

- Théo n'est pas un ange… Il peut se montrer très méchant quand il veut. Il ne fait jamais attention à ses mots, et ne se rend pas compte qu'il peut blesser.

- Celui-là… soupira Draco. Il ne changera jamais ! Quand apprendra-t-il à réfléchir avant de parler ?... Alors comme ça, Pansy vient te raconter ses misères ? ricana à nouveau Draco. Je ne savais pas que tu étais son confident.

- Je t'ai remplacé quand tu es parti en Turquie. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était à toi qu'elle parlait avant.

- Ne m'en parle pas… souffla Draco, avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de son Malibu. Au début, elle m'énervait avec son amour pour moi. J'ai cru que ça s'était calmé quand elle a changé de cible, mais non ! C'était « Théo a fait ça » ou « Tu crois que Théo aime ça ? » ou encore « Comment je peux le dire à Théo ? »… Aaaah !

- Estime-toi heureux d'en être débarrassé ! ricana Blaise. Moi, je dois gérer à la fois Pansy, Théo et toi !

- Moi ? s'offusqua innocemment Draco. Je ne te parle pas de mes amours !

- Non, mais ça revient au même.

- Et toi ? demanda subitement Draco, moqueur. A qui est-ce que tu pourris la vie avec tes histoires de cœur ?

- Personne. »

Draco arrêta immédiatement Blaise de la main alors qu'ils marchaient. Il avait perdu son sourire et dévisageait son ami, l'air grave. Blaise gardait-il réellement toutes ses souffrances pour lui ? Cela devait être terrible ! Il fallait pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de ce qui nous faisait du mal. Sinon, c'était à en devenir fou ! Et Draco était bien placé pour le savoir. Même si l'auditeur était passif, même si cela l'embêtait et qu'il le faisait savoir par des mimiques ennuyées, il fallait que tout cela sorte ! Rien que parler sans être réellement écouté faisait du bien. Et Blaise était du genre à toujours prêter une oreille attentive. Même s'ils se moquaient des déboires de Pansy, ce n'était pas sérieux. Ils savaient tous les deux l'importance que cela avait pour elle. Et jamais ils ne l'auraient envoyée promener sous prétexte qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Ils étaient las, fatigués, mais ils écoutaient. Et parfois, ils répondaient. Montrer son soutien malgré tout. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais parlé… ? demanda Draco, très sérieusement.

- Si, une fois ou deux, quand vous me demandiez si j'avais des vus sur une fille, répondit Blaise, pas perturbé le moins du monde. Alors pour vous faire taire, je vous ai dit ce que je ressentais.

- Et c'est tout ? Blaise, enfin ! Nous t'avons posé cette question une seule fois, à Poudlard ! Et nous avons été vraiment troublés ! Nous attendions tous que tu viennes nous en parler. Et comme cela ne venait pas, nous nous sommes dit que tu devais t'être confié à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Et à qui ? rétorqua Blaise. A qui d'autre que vous j'aurais pu en parler ?

- Mais n'importe qui ! Parfois, on a besoin de se confier à un inconnu, quelqu'un qui ne vous connait pas… Peut-être un professeur ?

- Non, ria Blaise. Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

- Il faut que ça sorte, Blaise, insista Draco, se postant face à son ami et adoptant un visage si grave, si sérieux, qu'il voulait à tout prix convaincre son ami. Est-ce que tu as au moins déclaré ta flamme ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? commença à s'énerver Blaise devant l'insistance de Draco. Elle ne me voit pas, ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, même maintenant ! Je suis invisible pour elle.

- Et tu ne fais rien pour te rendre visible, contra Draco.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je débarque, devant elle, que je lui chante un poème d'amour et lui demande sa main ?

- Rapproche-toi au moins un peu d'elle ! Discute avec elle, qu'elle apprenne à te connaître ! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Blaise, tu gagnes à être connu ! Met-toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute !

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de ton cher et tendre, ricana Blaise.

- Ne change pas de sujet en me parlant de Harry ! tempêta Draco, visiblement sur le point de s'énerver. Bon, reprenons, tenta-t-il de se calmer en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle ?

- Tu m'ennuis, Draco… soupira Blaise.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu n'auras pas craché ton amour ! Même si c'est à moi et pas à elle ! »

Blaise dévisagea Draco, une colère sourde au fond des yeux. Mais Draco ne lâcha pas prise. Il n'avait jamais voulu se disputer avec son cher grand frère, mais était prêt à aller jusque là pour lui. Et même en mauvais termes, il le poursuivrait encore et encore. Blaise avait tant fait pour lui, c'était la moindre des choses ! Et puis, un sentiment égoïste poussait également Draco à agir ainsi. Car s'il arrivait, par miracle, à mettre son cher Blaise en couple avec l'amour de sa vie, alors il se sentirait moins coupable de convoler avec Harry, ou encore de mourir en le laissant seul à nouveau. Il l'avait abandonné pendant huit ans, et l'abandonnait encore en étant avec Harry. Et il savait qu'il l'abandonnerait aussi en mourant… Il lui avait fait suffisamment de mal comme ça ! Si au moins il y avait quelqu'un auprès de lui, quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, le maintenir, le soutenir, l'aider… Quelqu'un comme Harry pour Draco… Alors tout irait pour le mieux ! Parmi toutes les personnes qu'il allait faire souffrir, il savait que Théo et Pansy se soutiendrait mutuellement… Restaient Blaise et Harry. Et c'était les pires, car les plus proches de lui. Si au moins il arrivait à aider Blaise en le mettant en couple, il ne resterait plus que Harry… Et il trouverait peut-être un moyen… plus tard…

Blaise céda devant l'air décidé de sa princesse. Si seulement il avait pu montrer autant de volonté en repoussant Harry… Mais bon, inutile de revenir là-dessus ! Ce qui était fait, était fait… Il soupira longuement, et balaya la salle du regard… Ils étaient chez Harry, dans sa cuisine. Une grande cuisine… Il laissa vagabonder son esprit pour retarder le moment où il devrait se confier à sa princesse.

Ses yeux furent attirés par le petit elfe, Kreattur, qui vagabondait d'un endroit à l'autre, un plateau chargé de verres vides ou pleins au-dessus de la tête. Automatiquement, il observa Hermione. Il savait qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ce qu'elle jugeait comme étant l'« esclavagisme des elfes de maison ». Cela le faisait toujours autant rire, car il savait que Harry s'occupait bien de Kreattur. Il lui avait même installé une petite chambre coquette avec des souvenirs de la famille Black un peu partout. Emu, l'elfe en avait pleuré. Et Blaise se doutait également que Harry n'avait jamais demandé à Kreattur de s'occuper des invités : un elfe le faisait d'instinct. Cependant, le regard d'Hermione, quand il se fixait sur l'elfe, était clairement mécontent. Et Harry aurait droit à une leçon de sa part avant la fin de la soirée ! Blaise ricana…

Puis, il vit Seamus Finnigan, pendu au bras de Dean Thomas. Leur couple était évident depuis la première année à Poudlard ! Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils s'étaient immédiatement trouvés… Et cela s'était fait instinctivement ! Et surtout, plus rapidement que Ron et Hermione. Cela faisait maintenant onze années qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et à 26 ans à peine, ils étaient comme un vieux couple… Ils s'étaient installés ensemble dès leurs ASPIC en poche, et Blaise était surpris qu'ils ne soient pas encore mariés… Cela leur pendait au nez ! Il se demanda aussi comment Dean arrivait à supporter ce fatiguant Seamus… Un garçon efféminé. Physiquement, comme Draco, mais aussi mentalement ! Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à une poule bruyante qui se trémoussait et se dandinait. Si quelqu'un, même l'amour de sa vie, s'accrochait de cette façon à son bras, Blaise l'aurait repoussé de toutes ses forces… Ce que Dean pouvait être patient !

Puis, il s'arrêta sur Ron et Hermione… Etait-il donc entouré que par des couples ? Harry et Draco, Théo et Pansy, Seamus et Dean… Et Ron et Hermione. La belette et le castor. Après Seamus, la poule… Blaise s'imagina dans un zoo. Et même si Dean et sa poule étaient ensemble depuis plus longtemps, l'image même du vieux couple se trouvait dans l'association de la belette et du castor. Quoi que castor n'allait plus si bien que ça à Hermione, puisqu'elle avait réduit la longueur de ses dents en quatrième année… Elle devrait d'ailleurs remercier Draco pour cela !... Ils étaient vraiment mignons, tous les deux… Et que Hermione soit enceinte ! Merlin ! Blaise ne voulait pas les imaginer se… reproduire ! Ce n'était pas dégoûtant en soit, et ils n'étaient pas moches non plus… C'était normal, même… Mais Blaise ne les voyaient pas avec un caractère adaptable à ce genre d'ébat. Ils étaient plutôt sages, tranquilles, roucoulant paisiblement dans un cocon chaleureux… Il les voyait en parents exemplaires. Ron, l'irresponsable faisant le pitre pour amuser les bambins, Hermione, la sérieuse maman qui donne des leçons. Les deux, en protecteurs farouches et pleins de tendresse. N'importe qui aimerait avoir de tels parents. Mais les deux dans un lit… hors de question !

Et ce pauvre petit Neville… Etait-il encore puceau ? Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un lui donne un coup de main ! Il avait beau être fou d'amour pour ses plantes, ce n'étaient pas elles qui lui feraient perdre sa virginité ! Puceau, à 26 ans ! Ce n'était plus une honte, c'était pitoyable… Du moins, du point de vu de Blaise. Mais là encore, il le voyait mal avec une fille dans son lit… Et était-il hétéro ? Peut-être était-il gay ?... Quel homme pourrait-il lui présenter ?... Il n'en voyait pas. Lui en payer un alors ? Non, il le prendrait peut-être mal… Mais il lui faisait pitié à parler avec Luna. Pourtant, il avait perdu sa timidité maladive à la fin de sa cinquième année, après l'épisode du Département des Mystère. Alors qu'attendait-il ? Avait-il fait vœu de chasteté ? Et puis, finalement, en réfléchissant bien… que savait Blaise sur lui ? Rien ! Peut-être avait-il quelqu'un ? Peut-être avait-il rompu ? Blaise décida qu'il était peut-être temps de se rapprocher de lui pour apprendre à mieux le connaître…

Et cette petite Ginny… La tornade rousse ! Elle était un vrai feu, incandescente ! Bruyante et pleine de vie, mais pas une poule comme Seamus ou Lavande Brown. Blaise grimaça au souvenir de Lavande et revoyait avec un dégoût profond les baisers que Ron avait échangé avec elle. Il n'avait pas dû avoir les yeux en face des trous à ce moment-là… Ginny devait être assez triste de la mise en couple de Harry avec Draco. Il se souvenait qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui… Ou peut-être pas ? Blaise ne savait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air triste tout à l'heure, quand ils avaient officialisés leur relation. Ginevra était un mystère pour lui, autant que Neville… Peut-être que Blaise n'était attiré que par les couples ? Peut-être aimait-il les relations officielles, pour mieux cerner une personne, savoir ce qui lui plaît, avec qui elle se sent bien… savoir qu'elle est sa sexualité exactement… Horreur ! Ginny était peut-être lesbienne ? Enfin, ce n'était pas horrible en soi, mais il avait du mal à l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre femme… Un peu comme voir Ron et Hermione dans un lit ou penser à la sexualité de Neville… Ou peut-être, en réfléchissant bien, Blaise se complaisait dans sa solitude et son amour impossible en ne restant qu'avec des couples. Officiels ou pas.

Cette pensée le fit se concentrer à nouveau vers Draco. Celui-ci le dévisageait encore, attendant calmement que Blaise parle. Il avait suivit des yeux le cheminement de son ami, voyant le vagabondage de ses pensées pour éviter de trop réfléchir sur lui-même. Draco avait décidé de le laisser faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir bien longtemps. Il devait parler de lui-même, et ne pas insister. Il ne l'avait que trop fait. Il avait fait un pas vers lui, le mettant face à ses propres souffrances, l'obligeant à comprendre qu'il devait se confier. Maintenant, c'était à lui de faire un pas et parler. Et Blaise commençait à comprendre… A voir qu'il se laissait aller à son malheur, se nourrissant de celui des autres ou de leur bonheur. Il restait passif. Il ne faisait rien. Il vivait à travers les autres. Et il était temps que cela change ! Il soupira…

- « Allons dans une autre pièce, tu veux bien ? » dit Blaise.

Draco, trop content qu'il se décide enfin, acquiesça en souriant. Il conduisit Blaise vers le salon inoccupé, et s'assit sans rien dire. Blaise l'imita, et ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Mais Blaise ne savait pas quoi dire exactement… Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se sentait un peu ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter ? Qu'il était amoureux, mais qu'il n'avait jamais discuté avec cette personne ? Qu'il avait abandonné avant même d'avoir essayé ? Et c'était tout… Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire…

Draco, sur son fauteuil, ne voulait pas parler le premier. Alors il attendit…

- « Je l'aime, dit enfin Blaise. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Voilà.

- Et c'est tout ? s'indigna Draco. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Après ces longues années de silence ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire, insista Blaise, mal à l'aise.

- Au contraire ! s'emporta Draco. Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire ! Comment tu es tombé amoureux ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti pendant tout ce temps ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu essayer ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que, pour toi, c'est perdu d'avance ? Est-ce que tu la connais réellement ?

- Non, je ne la connais pas vraiment…

- Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour ?

- Parce que j'ai peur d'être déçu, » avoua-t-il enfin.

Et Blaise s'emporta. Il avait suffit d'une simple phrase, une petite question de la part de Draco, pour que tout sorte enfin.

- « Je l'ai idéalisé. Je me la suis imaginé telle que je voudrais qu'elle soit. Rayonnante, drôle, singulière… Parfaite. Du moins, parfaite pour moi. Et j'ai peur d'être déçu quand j'apprendrais enfin qui elle est vraiment. Elle sera alors moins parfaite, peut-être même totalement à l'opposé de l'image que je me suis fait d'elle. Et surtout, elle deviendra réelle… Pour moi, elle est un songe, un rêve, une image fictive que j'ai fabriquée et dorlotée pendant quatorze années. Et cette image s'est détachée de la réalité. Ce n'est plus vraiment d'elle dont je suis amoureux, mais de ce rêve. Et ce rêve, je le sais, ce n'est pas elle. Et à chaque fois que je la croisais dans les couloirs, je mémorisais un détail supplémentaire pour venir agrémenter ce rêve. Je sentais son parfum, et je l'enjolivais. J'en faisais une douce fragrance, une odeur de bois au printemps. Et je finissais par y croire dur comme fer. J'en oubliais même le parfum réel. Si il faut, ce n'était qu'une banale odeur de fleur. Et puis, une fois, je l'ai frôlé. J'ai alors senti la douceur de sa peau. Et j'en ai fait de la soie alors que ce n'était peut-être que du coton ? Puis, la souplesse de ses cheveux, qui sont peut-être plus rigides que de la paille. Ou alors, l'étincelle dans ses yeux, cette lueur d'un autre monde qui n'est peut-être que cette douce folie qui l'habite…

- Mais tu ne sauras jamais si Luna est réellement celle que tu crois si tu ne vas pas lui parler, dit Draco, évoquant pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, le prénom de l'amour de Blaise.

- Même son nom, tu vois ! J'en oublie presque qu'elle s'appelle Luna ! Mon image, elle, n'a pas de nom. Elle s'appelle « Rêve », « Songe », « Fiction »… ou « Amour »… Je ne suis pas amoureux de Luna, je suis amoureux de cette image… Et ça me tue, parce qu'elle n'existe pas… »

Blaise plongea son visage dans la paume de ses mains, au bord de la crise de nerf. Il s'était emprisonné tout seul dans ses sentiments. En n'allant pas voir Luna, ne lui parlant pas, n'apprenant pas à la connaître, il s'était enfoncé dans l'imaginaire. Cela mit Draco dans une rage folle ! Blaise était un donneur de leçon, un responsable, un courageux. Mais il n'appliquait pas les mêmes méthodes pour lui-même ! Pour les autres, il était rationnel et de bon conseil. Pour lui-même, c'était un cas désespéré. Et cela venait sans doute du fait qu'il ne se confiait jamais à personne. Du coup, il se torturait l'esprit tout seul, ne faisait rien, réfléchissait trop et pas de la bonne façon. S'il avait parlé à Théo, Pansy ou Draco avant, ils l'auraient tout de suite mis en garde ! Ils l'auraient forcé à aller la voir, à se confronter à la Luna réelle. Même si cela devait briser son rêve, c'était bien mieux que cette torture sans fin ! Heureusement, peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Plus le temps passait, plus cela rendait la confrontation difficile, mais pas impossible ! Draco devait le convaincre, coûte que coûte, à mette un terme à tout cela. Et c'était fort de cette résolution qu'il se leva pour gifler violemment son ami. Celui-ci, sous le choc, ne put que regarder Draco, hébété. Draco s'en voulait d'avance d'être dur, mais il se devait de l'être !

- « Tu es pitoyable, attaqua directement Draco, voulant marquer un coup fort avant d'argumenter. Non mais regarde-toi, à pleurnicher pour quelque chose qui n'existe même pas ! Mais remue-toi, bon sang ! Le visage que tu me montres, ce n'est pas toi ! Tu n'es pas le Blaise que j'ai toujours connu et que j'admire tant ! Blaise, c'est quelqu'un de fort, un pilier ! Un modèle de responsabilité et de droiture ! Quelqu'un qui est prêt à tout pour arranger les choses ! Pas un passif larmoyant ! Blaise, lui, m'a toujours très bien conseillé ! C'est grâce à lui que je peux encore rire aujourd'hui. Mais celui que j'ai en face de moi, maintenant, ne serait même pas capable de me faire esquisser le moindre sourire ! »

Draco tenta de se calmer, et s'accroupit devant Blaise, muet de stupeur.

- « Blaise, écoute-moi, dit-il doucement, presque tendrement. Regarde-moi. Je vais mourir et c'est moi qui ne devrais pas avoir droit à l'amour. Et pourtant je l'ai. Alors toi, crois-moi, tu peux l'avoir. Tu peux le vivre ! Et pendant des années ! Il faut simplement que tu arrêtes de t'enfermer. Tu dois prendre ton courage à deux mains et aller lui parler. Tu dois oublier cette image, et rencontrer la vraie Luna. Et tu verras qu'elle n'est pas forcément si différente que ton rêve parfait… Bien sûr, elle le sera tout de même, mais pas tant que ça. Son parfum, même s'il est celui d'une fleur, reste doux et agréable. Sa peau, même du coton, sera toujours douce. Ses cheveux ne sont pas de la paille, et ses yeux ont cette étincelle d'un autre monde justement parce que cette douce folie l'habite. Ton rêve et la réalité se rejoignent. Alors n'ais pas peur et va la voir. »

Blaise se serait tapé la tête contre les murs… Il s'était réellement enfermé sur lui-même. Et les paroles de Draco lui mettaient enfin les pieds sur terre tout en gardant la tête dans les étoiles. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de devoir aller la voir… C'était plutôt les derniers mots de Draco… Il avait raison : Luna ne pouvait pas être si différente de son rêve ! Après tout, c'était elle qui le nourrissait ! Il en avait fait deux personnages distincts, et avait terriblement peur de voir qu'ils l'étaient réellement… Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas l'être tant que ça !... C'était évident… Il aurait donné le même conseil, aurait prononcé les mêmes mots… Mais seulement à quelqu'un d'autre, pas à lui. C'était étonnant comme quoi les choses étaient différentes lorsqu'elles nous concernaient directement. Nous n'étions plus du tout objectifs, et le comportement changeait. On se voilait la face, perdait nos repères, et finissait par tourner en rond. Alors que les réponses étaient si simples… Mais seule une personne extérieure pouvait le sortir de là. Un ami. Draco.

- « Dis donc, toi, ricana Blaise. On dirait que toutes ses années où je t'ai fait la leçon t'ont appris quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de m'entendre moi-même.

- J'ai eu un très bon professeur, » ria Draco.

L'instant dramatique était passé. Enfin ! Après quatorze ans, les nuages s'éloignaient. Blaise en soupirait de soulagement. Draco s'assit près de son ami et lui prit la main.

- « Alors maintenant, parle-moi d'elle, dit-il. Comment es-tu tombé amoureux à la base ? Avant de te créer ton rêve… Qu'est-ce qui t'a plu chez elle ? C'était un coup de foudre ? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Et Blaise répondit…

**O ================================================== O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_J'ai voulu laisser de côté pour le moment la relation Harry/Draco avant de la reprendre plus tard. Je voulais mettre en avant le fait qu'ils ne sont pas seuls au monde, mais que les autres personnages vivaient aussi leur propre histoire. Ce n'est pas le thème principal de la fanfiction, mais je voulais tout de même le préciser… Après tout, même si nous nous enfermons dans nos propres vies, il ne faut pas oublier que celle des autres existe. Et parfois, elles se rejoignent. Je dois sans doute décevoir un peu, alors disons que ceci est une parenthèse. Une parenthèse de vie._

_Je voulais également, encore une fois, mettre en avant le besoin d'amitié et d'intervention extérieure. Et oui, je dois vous bassiner avec ça… Et les avis sur le sujet doivent diverger. Mais moi, c'est ma conviction profonde ! Les amis et les relations, quelles qu'elles soient, c'est tout pour nous ! Sans elles, nous n'aurions pas de vie. Notre vie n'est qu'une succession d'interventions extérieures dont nos actions dépendent… Et à force d'écrire, je m'en rends de plus en plus compte._

_Sans compter que nous sommes les personnes qui nous connaissons le moins ! Et oui, toujours faire confiance au regard extérieur ! Bon, il n'est pas toujours de bon conseil, et il faut donc réfléchir par soi-même également… Mais nous ne sommes pas objectifs ! Je me suis rendue compte plus d'une fois que des réponses étaient évidentes quand d'autres la fournissaient… Des réponses à des questions personnelles. Nos propres sentiments faussent notre perception, notre logique, notre raisonnement. Alors oui, l'intervention extérieure, c'est vital ! Et Blaise s'en rend vite compte !_

**[===]**

_Je voulais aussi lever le voile sur le mystérieux amour de Blaise, même si personne ne s'est posé la question… Sans doute parce que je n'en ai pas assez parlé, ou bien que j'ai parfaitement centré le récit sur Harry et Draco, comme je le voulais à la base. J'en avais pourtant parlé dès le tout premier chapitre, dans les toutes premières phrases, c'était donc la moindre des choses de ré-aborder le sujet ! Et puis, moi qui aime le détail, il est normal que je précise des petites et grandes choses sur les autres personnages ! Je me suis principalement concentrée sur Harry et Draco… Ce qui était tout à fait logique, jusqu'ici ! Nous avons suivi leur évolution, et vu où ils en sont arrivés : le Grand Amour ! C'est un point de non retour, la destination finale ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'en ai pas fini avec eux ! Mais maintenant que le cap est franchi, je passe à autre chose. Comme une parenthèse avant la suite. Il va falloir attendre quelques temps pour eux deux… Pas pour vous, j'attaquerais leur suite directement (je ne vais pas faire s'éterniser cette parenthèse ! Encore une fois, ce serait lassant)._

**[===]**

_Cet amour fictif, ce n'est une nouveauté pour personne. Nous avons tous eu notre lot d'idéalisation. Que ce soit sur des stars de la chanson ou du cinéma, ou bien sur des camarades ou des connaissances que l'on n'osait pas approcher… Bien sûr, à 26 ans, et surtout pour Blaise, c'est assez pitoyable ! Et Draco ne manque pas de le lui faire remarquer. Les amourettes et petites rêveries, c'était au collège pour nous ! Je ne lance pas la pierre à ceux qui en vivent encore, je sais que c'est dur. Et franchement, se moquer d'eux n'est vraiment pas sympa ! Mais il faut arriver à s'en sortir ! Il faut se bouger ! Ne pas s'enfermer ! C'est plus difficile à dire qu'à faire, mais je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre… Surtout, toujours faire confiance aux amis !_

_Venant de Blaise… C'est assez surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, depuis le précédent chapitre, je casse l'image du grand frère et ami parfait. Parce que cela n'existe pas ! Nous avons tous notre lot de souffrance et d'égoïsme ! Nos peurs et nos faiblesses ! Et Blaise en a, comme tous les autres ! En réalité, Blaise est quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Dès qu'une chose le concerne directement, lui et ses sentiments, il est perdu. Et comme il se souci des autres avant lui-même, il s'enfonce. Il se dit « je ne vais pas les embêter avec mes malheurs, ils ont les leurs et ont besoin de moi ». Et voilà le résultat… Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il se débrouille très mal avec lui-même qu'il est forcément mauvais avec les autres : cela n'a strictement rien à voir ! Et nous avons vu depuis le début que Blaise est un ami formidable ! Nous aimerions tous l'avoir comme proche ! (Moi, y compris)._

**[===]**

_Le couple Blaise/Luna, je ne l'ai pas vu souvent (du moins, dans mes propres lectures), et je l'adore ! Je le trouve mignon et attachant. Et totalement étrange ! Ils sont complémentaires à la fois physiquement et mentalement. L'un, black et les pieds sur terre. L'autre, limite albinos et l'air rêveur._

_Pour Neville et Ginny, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre en couple tous les deux… Et je n'ai pas envie de créer des personnages juste pour eux ! Je tiens au maximum à éviter les personnages n'appartenant pas à l'univers de Rowling. J'ai ma petite idée, mais si vous avez des propositions à faire, allez-y !_

**[===]**

_A la prochaine ! Mais je répète : pas pour demain… En plus, j'ai le mémoire qui stagne… aïe aïe aïe !_


	18. Un long Dimanche AprèsMidi

_Le temps qui passe peut paraître court… Mais aussi très long ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en couple que l'on ne s'ennui jamais…_

**O =============================================== O**

**« Un long Dimanche après-midi »**

Draco et Blaise rejoignirent la petite fête dans la cuisine. Malheureusement pour Blaise, Luna était déjà repartie. Cela fit beaucoup de peine à Blaise, qui avait été largement motivé par Draco, mais un sourire du blond lui fit reprendre courage : dès qu'il la verrait, il irait lui parler ! Il ne savait pas comment faire pour remercier son ami… Finalement, Draco avait eu raison, le matin même : il était là ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné Blaise. Bien sûr, ce n'était plus pareil. Mais leur lien perdurait ! Et rien ne pouvait plus remplir de joie le cœur de Blaise… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter sa chance avec Luna… Mais il ne se berçait pas d'illusions : il y avait autant de chance pour l'échec que pour la réussite !

Draco, lui, rejoignit Harry qui avait remarqué son absence. Il était accompagné de Hermione qui lui faisait la morale sur le fait d'utiliser Kreattur pour des tâches ingrates. Habitué, il laissait couler, sans rien répondre… Que pourrait-il dire ? Il s'esquiva dès qu'il vit Draco revenir, et lui posa toutes sortes de questions auquel Draco répondit vaguement, lui faisant comprendre qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Harry commençait à être agacé par tous les secrets que son amoureux avait avec Blaise… Il savait que ce serait un mauvais choix de les séparer pour que Draco reste près de lui, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait… Il décida de prendre son mal en patience. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de temps devant eux pour laisser des futilités les séparer ! Malgré tout, Harry se sentait vexé, un peu trahi… Et c'était dur de passer outre.

**[===]**

Les journées défilèrent. Draco était resté dormir chez Harry, après la soirée. Puis, ils passèrent leurs nuits chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Les journées, ils travaillaient ou se promenaient à l'extérieur, tant que le temps était clément. L'hiver montrait déjà le bout de son nez, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de sortir. Ils s'enroulaient tous les deux dans une même écharpe, et se baladaient tranquillement. Cela leur rappelait leur première journée à deux, mais aussi cette longue période de flirt. C'était très agréable. Un doux souvenir, une période tendre qui avait finalement aboutie sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Harry, il le savait bien, se remémorerait ce temps-là dans le futur… mais avec une boule amère, coincée dans la gorge. Une nostalgie qui lui mangerait le cœur, lui tordrait le ventre, piquerait ses yeux… La nostalgie revêtait plusieurs visages… L'une, comme celle qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, était d'une douceur incroyable, les faisait décoller du sol, les faisait flotter sur un petit nuage… L'autre, était déchirante, meurtrière, tyrannique… elle s'appelait mélancolie.

Harry se secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Profiter, profiter, profiter… Mais c'était si dur de ne pas y songer… Il savait que cela viendrait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le futur, gâchant ses moments de plaisir…

- « Tu m'écoutes ? demanda Draco, énervé de l'inattention de son amoureux.

- Pardon, sourit tendrement Harry, une main autour de la taille de son compagnon, leurs visages rapprochés, enroulés qu'ils étaient dans une écharpe bleue. J'ai envie de marrons chaud, tu en veux ?

- Oui ! » s'extasia Draco, gourmand.

Harry n'avait pas le cœur de partager ses sombres pensées avec Draco. Peut-être en discuteraient-ils un jour ? Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu… Profiter, oublier, profiter, oublier… Un nouveau leitmotiv !

Ils allèrent dans des cafés, essayèrent de nouveaux restaurants… Harry savait que ces lieux lui seraient interdits un jour… Il ne pourrait plus jamais y aller, en proie à cette cruelle mélancolie… Stop ! Ne pas y penser ! Profiter, oublier, profiter, oublier… Merlin que c'était dur ! Heureusement, le visage souriant de Draco, sa joie de vivre, son appétit et ses petites mimiques enfantines distrayaient son esprit. Il ne devait pas nier. Ne pas replonger dans la négation. Il devait accepter… C'était dur, et parfois il se sentait replonger. Surtout quand il observait le beau visage de son ange, endormi. Il avait accepté ! C'était comme cela. C'était un fait. Et il riait. Il riait de leurs taquineries, des bouderies de Draco, de sa gourmandise… Et il était attendri par son air espiègle, par ses sursauts d'orgueil, par son côté têtu… Il l'observait tout le temps. Il mémorisait chaque trait de son visage, chaque expression qu'il arborait. Il savait la couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'il lisait, sa bouche entrouverte quand il dormait, le froncement de ses sourcils quand il travaillait, son petit nez pointu retroussé quand il grimaçait… Il lui suffisait d'y penser pour entendre son rire, sa voix, sentir son parfum, son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, la douceur de ses cheveux, de sa peau… Il aimait lui prendre la main, jouer avec ses doigts… Il aimait aussi ses hanches, et adorait passer ses doigts dans le creux formé par l'os, ou le long de la courbe des reins… Il se collait à lui dès qu'il le pouvait. Et Draco entortillait leurs jambes en dormant, leurs bras en s'enlaçant, leurs doigts en se tenant… Chaque fois, le cœur de Harry bondissait. Et il savait que celui de Draco faisait de même. Harry adorait entendre son cœur battre. Sa position favorite, lorsqu'ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, était sur lui, sur son dos. Draco, face au matelas. Et Harry mettait une main entre la surface moelleuse et la poitrine de Draco. Leur poids à tout deux appuyant dessus. Et alors, il sentait son cœur. Il battait. Il le sentait s'accélérer, puis se calmer quand son ange plongeait dans le sommeil… Et il se laissait bercer par ce tam-tam incessant. Harry priait pour qu'il ne cesse jamais de battre.

Un beau jour, Harry arriva avec un nouveau bouquet de coquelicots. « Puisque le précédent bouquet que je t'ai offert s'est retrouvé par terre… », expliqua Harry. Draco n'eut pas envie de rire, comme la dernière fois. Ces fleurs avaient pris une toute autre signification que le simple parfum de Kenzo. Il se contenta alors d'embrasser longuement Harry… Leurs baisers étaient tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Ils flottaient sur leur petit nuage. Bien sûr, ils savaient être encerclés d'un orage violent, une vraie tempête. Mais d'un accord tacite, ils avaient choisis de les ignorer pour ne pas paniquer… et profiter des dernières années, derniers mois, derniers jours, ou peut-être des derniers instants de leur bonheur… Alors ils voguaient, tranquillement, sur leur amour de coton, aérien, fragile… Ils ne voulaient pas voir. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir. Juste être heureux…

Harry avait prit l'habitude d'appeler Draco « ange ». Parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Un bel ange tombé du ciel. D'une clarté époustouflante. Blond, la peau blanche, les yeux bleus-gris… Le blanc lui allait à merveille. Il était pur. Et quoi que Draco puisse lui dire, Harry n'en démordait pas. Draco s'était moqué de lui quand Harry lui avait avoué sa comparaison. Il l'avait traité de gamin, d'utopiste, d'idéaliste…

- « Je suis loin d'être pur ! s'exclama Draco. Dois-je te rappeler que tu me détestais avant ? Que j'étais un sale gosse prétentieux ? Et puis, je vais aux toilettes, comme tout le monde, je peux me salir aussi, et je dois me laver tous les matins pour être propre ! Et je peux sentir mauvais ! « Flowers » n'est pas l'odeur naturelle de mon cœur, continua-t-il, taquin, en référence à la réplique qu'Harry lui avait sortit, le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, devant un bouquet de coquelicots.

- Cela ne change pas le fait que tu es beau comme un ange, que tu as leur blancheur, leur lumière…

- Ce que c'est niais ce que tu me dis ! ricana Draco. Je suis romantique, c'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

- Qu'importe ! riposta Harry, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! »

Draco lui lança un regard mauvais avant de sourire, espiègle. Il avait trouvé la contre-attaque parfaite ! Il souleva la manche de son carcan beige, et son pull noir d'alpaga, pour libérer son bras gauche, et dévoila sa Marque des Ténèbres.

- « Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il, vainqueur. Voilà bien la preuve que je ne suis pas l'ange pur que tu décris. Je l'ai peut-être été, il y a très longtemps, quand j'étais encore un enfant innocent. Mais j'ai été un Mangemort, je te rappelle ! Le Lord m'a marqué ! Et même si je n'ai jamais tué, j'ai tout de même torturé ! J'y étais obligé, je te l'accorde, mais c'est un fait ! J'ai été « souillé » ! »

Harry observa la Marque noire, un pincement au cœur. Il la voyait tous les jours sur lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu entièrement nu, mais Draco ne gardait pas toujours ses manches longues. Il l'avait aperçu, torse-nu, également. Et cela lui faisait mal de voir la preuve qu'un jour, Voldemort a eu l'audace de marquer son ange, comme du bétail. D'avoir souillé la peau blanche et pure de son amour. Par cette hideuse marque… De l'avoir obligé à faire toutes ses choses… De l'avoir fait sien… Alors Harry fit quelque chose qui choqua profondément Draco. Il lui prit le bras, et déposa un tendre baiser sur la Marque.

- « Voldemort n'est plus, dit-il. Ce n'est donc plus qu'un vulgaire tatouage. Par conséquent, ce n'est qu'une décoration, certes moche, mais un ornement tout de même. Et cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis. »

C'était son ange. Son ange à lui. Et Voldemort avait échoué à s'approprier cet être d'un blanc lumineux. Harry l'avait tué, et il lui avait pris ce bel ange. Une victoire éclatante pour l'Elu. Draco s'empourpra. Le romantisme de Harry avait beau être un peu trop dégoulinant et sucré, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché. C'était un sujet sensible pour lui. Cette Marque lui avait fait vivre un enfer : elle était le symbole de tous ses malheurs d'enfant. Ce qui l'avait traumatisé… Mais maintenant, avec le baiser de Harry, elle devenait autre chose. Et Draco savait qu'à partir de cet instant, dès qu'il verrait la tête de mort et le serpent, il penserait au baiser de Harry… Et à l'« ange » qu'il était à ses yeux. Gêné, il détourna les yeux, et Harry arbora un sourire éclatant : Draco jetait les armes et laissait à Harry le plaisir de le voir comme un ange pur. Une autre belle victoire !

**[===]**

Draco soupira. Il pleuvait et ils étaient obligés de rester cloitrer chez Draco. C'était un week-end, un dimanche de Novembre, et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils s'étaient réveillés tard et avaient passé toute la matinée à se câliner. Harry avait ensuite préparé le repas, sous le regard de Draco qui adorait toujours autant le voir cuisiner, et ils avaient mangés tranquillement en papotant. Mais voilà, ils n'avaient pas non plus toujours quelque chose à se dire ! Les silences étaient normaux dans un couple. Ils faisaient partis de l'intimité. On se rend compte de la complicité de deux êtres lorsque ces silences ne deviennent pas gênants. Et ils en avaient déjà partagés plusieurs… Cependant, aujourd'hui, Draco s'ennuyait.

Harry était plongé dans un livre sur les nouveaux sorts de combat, sorti très récemment, et lecture rendue obligatoire par Shackelbot. Il en avait besoin dans sa carrière d'Auror. A la fois pour les utiliser, mais aussi pour les contrer. Si un ennemi employait un sortilège inconnu, il avait de grande chance d'être en danger ! Et cela, Draco ne le voulait pas. Pour rien au monde ! Alors il le laissait lire tranquillement… Mais voilà, Draco s'ennuyait ferme ! Il avait déjà lu la totalité de sa bibliothèque et refusait de se replonger dans un ouvrage connu… Il n'avait pas envie de travailler, pas envie de jouer au solitaire, pas envie de regarder la télévision, pas envie de surfer sur Internet… Il n'avait envie de rien. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! Et il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter.

Ils étaient au lit, encore en pyjama. Harry avait prit l'habitude de porter un simple bas pendant que Draco se revêtait du haut. Harry était assis, appuyé contre la tête de lit, sur des oreillers. Draco, allongé à plat ventre entre ses jambes, à ne rien faire d'autre que sentir les caresses machinales de son petit diable, comme il aimait l'appeler… Puisque Harry l'appelait « mon ange », Draco le surnommait « petit diable ». Pas très original… mais c'était mieux que les surnoms habituels style « mon trésor », « mon cœur », et autres. Le plus souvent, c'était vrai, il l'appelait « mon amour »… Mais c'était tout ! Merlin ! Il en était à penser à des choses mièvres tellement il s'ennuyait ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'occuper !

Las, il finit par opter pour la première occupation qui lui venait à l'esprit : embêter Harry malgré l'importance qu'avait sa lecture ! Il tapota d'abord le livre, s'attirant un grognement de son petit diable. Draco recommença, tirant la langue. Harry grogna encore. C'était puéril comme jeu, mais on pouvait s'abaisser à tout par ennui ! Il renouvela son geste, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Harry se manifeste.

- « T'as fini, gamin ? s'énerva-t-il, sortant la tête de son livre.

- Nan ! rétorqua Draco, encore plus immature.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira Harry.

- Je m'ennuie ! bouda Draco, s'étalant totalement sur les jambes du brun.

- Lis.

- Nan.

- Travaille.

- Pas envie.

- Regarde la télé.

- J'aurais déjà fait tout ça si j'en avais envie.

- Sale gosse.

- Je sais… »

Harry soupira et se frotta le visage… Il aimait ses petits moments de tranquillité avec son ange… mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait ! Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il lisait, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça, c'était pour le travail. C'était important ! Et Draco l'embêtait… Ne pouvait-il pas se tenir tranquille parfois ?

- « Je t'embête, hein ? demanda Draco. Vas-y, dis-le que je t'embête.

- D'accord : tu m'embêtes.

- Méchant ! »

Visiblement, Draco s'amusait beaucoup. Harry soupira encore une fois… Voyant l'exaspération de Harry, Draco geignit et se redressa, à genoux. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'obligea à poser sa tête sur son torse. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et s'excusa d'être un tel casse-pied. Mais il s'ennuyait depuis presque une heure déjà, bon sang ! Il en avait marre !

- « Ok, ok, sourit tendrement Harry en se dégageant et agrippant les hanches tant aimées de son ange. Tu veux qu'on discute ? lui demanda-t-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? minauda Draco.

- Si, mais je préfère ça que de devoir faire baby-sitter.

- Pfeuh ! bouda Draco. Si tu ne veux pas parler, alors ça ne sert à rien ! »

Draco commença à se dégager pour descendre du lit quand Harry le retint et pressa à nouveau son visage sur sa poitrine.

- « Ok, t'as gagné ! râla Harry en relevant la tête. Parlons.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda Draco, à nouveau de bonne humeur.

- Hey, c'est toi qui veux parler ! A toi de trouver ! »

Draco bouda encore, bougonnant que Harry n'y mettait aucune volonté. Harry fit appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas l'envoyer balader…

- « Parle-moi de toi, dit-il finalement.

- De moi ? s'étonna Draco. Mais tu sais déjà tout !

- On a toujours à apprendre sur une personne, répliqua Harry. Parle-moi de tes études en Turquie. Tu étais un bon élève ? Tu avais des amis ?

- Ce n'est pas très intéressant, râla Draco en se dégageant de l'étreinte pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. J'étais sans histoire et je ne faisais que bien m'entendre avec mes camarades de classe, sans plus.

- Et après ? Comment en es-tu venu à travailler en Russie ?

- Un appel d'offre auquel j'ai répondu, répondit machinalement Draco en prenant le livre de Harry pour le feuilleter.

- Et là-bas ? insista Harry, qui commençait à perdre patience, mais reprenant tout de même son ange dans ses bras en se tournant vers lui. Tu t'es fait des amis ?

- Quelques uns… fit Draco, concentré sur l'ouvrage des nouveaux sortilèges d'attaque.

- Draco… menaça Harry.

- Bon, d'accord, dit Draco en refermant le livre et perdant la page du brun. Alors c'est Krotzvitch qui m'a fait passer l'entretien d'embauche. Il a été admiratif face à mes compétences et mon intelligence. Il m'a prit tout de suite sans faire passer les autres candidats. J'ai déménagé à Moscou une semaine après, dans un petit studio miteux. J'ai eu du mal à m'habituer au climat glacial qu'il y a là-bas en hiver, et tempéré en été. C'est assez perturbant, même s'il ne fait pas tout le temps bon à Istanbul… Après quelques mois de paye, j'ai pu louer un appartement plutôt grand et stocker ma collection de livres, DVD, disques, magazines et autres, qui étaient restés dans des cartons.

- Et toutes tes fringues ! se moqua Harry, encore choqué par tous ses vêtements.

- D'abord, ce ne sont pas des « fringues », ce sont des habits. Ils sont de bonne qualité, et la plupart, de marque. Et puis, tu les aimes bien, avoues ! Je te vois me reluquer quand je les porte. Tu n'es pas très discret. Alors je t'interdis de les insulter.

- On se calme ! ricana Harry. Je plaisantais… Et c'est vrai qu'ils te vont bien, » ajouta-t-il, le regard lubrique.

Harry se jeta sur Draco pour le peloter, entraînant un fou rire de la part du blond. Ils se chamaillèrent, riant et se débattant. Harry s'amusait à essayer de soulever la chemise de nuit blanche de Draco pendant que celui-ci s'enfuyait à travers tout l'appartement. Ils adoraient les moments comme celui-ci. C'était, certes puéril, mais tellement amusant ! C'était enfantin et rafraîchissant. Blaise et Hermione, sans aucun doute, les auraient traités de gamins et se seraient moqués d'eux. Mais jamais ils ne leur auraient montré un tel moment d'intimité. C'était à eux. Comme leurs longues promenades dans les rues de Londres. Comme leurs discussions sur tout et rien. Comme leurs corps, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, le soir dans le lit. Comme leurs baisers, légers ou profonds… Ils étaient intimes, complices. Bêtes aussi. Infantiles… simplement amoureux.

Harry parvint à attraper Draco qui hurla un « NOOOON » strident avant d'éclater de rire. Harry s'amusa à soulever Draco du sol en poussant une sorte de rugissement digne d'un ogre. Il avait l'air d'un père jouant avec son enfant. Et Draco prenait le rôle dudit enfant avec un plaisir non feint. Mais Harry décida de calmer le jeu en portant Draco comme une princesse et le regarda avec tendresse. Draco lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri. Il enveloppa de ses bras le cou de son porteur, et lui donna un long baiser langoureux. Ils en avaient beaucoup échangés depuis le soir où Hermione s'était occupée d'eux. Et ces moments étaient toujours aussi magiques. C'était doux et tendre, tout en étant passionné. Draco joua avec ses jambes, les frottant l'une contre l'autre, les levant ou les baissant, fléchissant ses pieds ou les redressant en angle droit, faisant des petits moulinets avec les chevilles, entortillant ses orteils ou les écartant… Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il continuait à jouer l'enfant ou s'il agissait ainsi sous le plaisir du moment. La seule chose certaine, c'était qu'il était terriblement bien, là, dans les bras de Harry, à échanger l'un de leur plus beaux baisers. Il adorait sentir ses bras sous lui, se refermer sur son corps, et frotter son genou contre son épaule. Il adorait l'aider à le soulever en se maintenant fermement à son cou. Il adorait crisper ses doigts sur sa peau d'homme musclé. Merlin, s'il était une fille fragile, il aurait défailli !

Son beau brun le porta à nouveau jusque dans la chambre et quitta sa bouche à regret en le déposant sur les draps.

- « Depuis quand tu portes toutes ses fringues de fille ? se moqua Harry.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de pourrir notre moment avec ta question idiote ? »

Draco bouda, et Harry éclata de rire. Mais ce dernier insista pour avoir une réponse, la posant sans arrêt, chatouillant son ange… Draco finit par céder.

- « D'accord, d'accord ! riait-il. Laisse-moi respirer ! Voilà… En fait, j'ai changé de look quand je suis devenu une fille. »

Harry resta immobile, ne comprenant pas… Il fronça les sourcils… Draco n'était pas une fille. Il avait senti sa virilité à de nombreuses reprises… Non pas intentionnellement, mais par accident, parfois… Draco avait l'air d'être un peu timide, sexuellement parlant, alors Harry n'insistait pas trop…du moins pas pour l'instant… Mais il n'était pas une fille !

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il l'eut devant l'air embarrassé et un peu triste de Draco, qui ne voulait visiblement pas en dire plus. La transformation physique ! Cette transformation due à sa maladie… Et voilà, la « semi-divinité » revenait sur le tapis, et cela les calma immédiatement.

Un peu sous le choc d'être aussi brutalement rappelé à la réalité, Harry se rassit sur le matelas, loin de Draco, lui tournant le dos. Le blond s'accroupit sur le lit, le dos droit, la tête basse. Il savait qu'il venait de faire de la peine à Harry. Mais que voulait-il qu'il lui réponde ? C'était lui qui avait posé la question, et avait brisé leur moment intime… Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, ne sachant quoi dire… Harry, lui, cherchait tout son courage pour ne pas penser à la mort prochaine de Draco. Sinon, il allait craquer, il le savait. Il sentait la boule d'angoisse monter lentement le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à envahir le derrière de son crâne en picotant. Un bruit sourd persistait à ses oreilles, et il faisait tout son possible pour taire cette brusque montée… La voix de Draco, lorsqu'elle lui parvint, sembla loin de lui… Mais il focalisa toute son attention sur elle.

- « Ma transformation a durée une semaine, murmura-t-il lentement, détachant chaque syllabe, le regard perdu au loin vers le ciel, pensif. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne savais pas encore que j'étais contaminé… Cela a commencé par mon visage, qui s'est affiné. Le premier matin après mon retour de Sibérie, en me regardant dans la glace, je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'ai complètement paniqué. Ils ont commencé à me faire des analyses, et il fallait attendre les résultats… En deux jours, mon corps s'est considérablement réduit, me conférant une silhouette élancée. Pas encore tout à fait androgyne… Le troisième jour, mes épaules ont perdu leur carrure masculine. Le quatrième jour, ce sont mes muscles qui ont fondus… Puis, j'ai perdu une bonne partie de ma pilosité… J'étais imberbe du torse et des jambes... Mes bras aussi… Lorsque je me pesais chaque matin, à chaque fois j'avais perdu du poids… Je ne mangeais presque plus, j'avais des insomnies… Je me regardais constamment devant la glace pour savoir ce qui allait encore changer… Le sixième jour, j'ai remarqué que mes yeux avaient un peu grandis… Mes lèvres devenaient plus rosées… Mes mains s'étaient affinées aussi… Mes vêtements devenaient trop grands… Mes chaussures aussi… J'étais chaque jour un peu plus petit… C'était vraiment la panique au centre… Puis, le septième jour, la toute dernière modification notable… En fait, elle était discrète, comme une finalisation… Mon corps entier s'était un peu plus affiné… Heureusement, le huitième jour, je faisais toujours la même taille, le même poids… C'est comme cela qu'on a remarqué la stabilisation de la métamorphose… Pour être sûrs, ils ont tout de même continué à me peser et me mesurer… Chaque jour, ils faisaient de nouvelles analyses sur moi… »

La voix de Draco, au fur et à mesure de son récit, se brisait. La boule d'angoisse de Harry ne le quittait pas… Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas voir les larmes couler sur son visage. Sinon, il allait craquer, il le savait. Et Draco, derrière lui, avait fini par fixer son regard sur le dos de Harry. Il cherchait à deviner ses pensées, l'expression de son visage… Il se sentait perdu, éloigné de lui. Seul avec lui-même, comme abandonné. Peut-être, en racontant le début de sa maladie, Harry se rendait compte de la réalité ? Peut-être que tout devenait trop vrai pour lui ? Peut-être alors qu'il abandonnerait ? Qu'il laisserait Draco à lui-même, parce que ce serait trop dur pour lui ?... Alors il continua à parler, comme un appel désespéré pour que Harry se retourne vers lui, qu'il le voit, qu'il le prenne tout contre lui…

- « Dix jours plus tard, continua Draco, nous avions eu les résultats… Un disfonctionnement génétique… J'ai piqué une crise. Je l'avais deviné tout seul, ça. Je voulais savoir pourquoi… Puis, le lendemain, un autre résultat : problème cérébral… J'étais complètement perdu… En quoi mon cerveau pouvait-il avoir modifié tout mon corps ? Je savais que la volonté pouvait faire beaucoup de choses, mais de là à changer mes chromosomes, il y avait un gouffre… J'ai participé activement aux recherches, malgré mes confrères qui refusaient mon aide… J'étais directement concerné, et faisait une crise de nerfs. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester inactif, c'était impossible… Et trois jours plus tard… On a trouvé… »

Harry entendit Draco sangloter. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, mais sa respiration était hachée. Draco souffla pour se calmer… « Retourne-toi, Harry » scandait l'esprit de Draco. « Retourne-toi vers moi, regarde moi, reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas ! »...

- « La source de ce changement venait de la blessure… Nous l'avions vu dans les examens passés pendant la métamorphose… C'était des tests plus longs à arriver que les autres… Nous avions immédiatement pensé à un virus, et j'ai été mis en quarantaine… J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou… Heureusement, un ami chercheur venait régulièrement me voir et restait des heures à discuter… Il me donnait toutes les avancés des recherches… Et le vingt-quatrième jour… Il est arrivé, abattu… Ils m'ont libéré de ma pièce d'isolation, sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit… Ils avaient l'air triste et embarrassé… Ils ne savaient pas comment me dire que j'allais mou… »

Harry ne tenait plus. Il se retourna violemment et prit Draco dans ses bras d'un geste brusque. Il le serra fort contre lui, tentant désespérément d'étouffer ses sanglots… Avant de se rendre compte que lui aussi en avait… Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait à serrer Draco aussi fort… Voulait-il le calmer ? Voulait-il se calmer ? Maîtriser son corps, sa voix ? Ou cherchait-il à faire fondre Draco en lui ? Croyait-il pouvoir éradiquer la maladie de cette façon ? Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête…

Au bout d'un long moment qui leur parut une éternité, ils finirent tout deux par reprendre le contrôle de leurs corps et de leurs émotions. En sentant Harry le tenir si fort, Draco eut l'impression qu'il lui disait que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Cela le rassura… Il se sentait apaisé… Il n'avait besoin que de Harry… C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait… Harry, juste Harry…

- « Tu sais, continua à parler Draco, son courage revenu, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à porter des vêtements de fille… »

Harry ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait tout déclenché en posant sa question. Autant qu'il aille jusqu'au bout… Alors il ne le lâchait pas. Il continuait à le tenir, tout contre lui, à sentir ses cheveux sur la peau nue de sa poitrine, à jouer avec ses long cheveux blonds, à caresser son dos à travers le tissu de la chemise… Et il l'écoutait…

- « Au début, je faisais une dépression, une crise de nerfs… chuchota doucement Draco. Je refusais d'être malade, je voulais qu'ils refassent les analyses… Mais tout avait déjà été vérifié plusieurs fois… Et si cela avait été un virus, alors celui-ci s'était fondu dans mes gênes… Il était devenu invisible, inexistant… Et il n'y avait pas d'autres tests répertoriés, sur d'autres cas comme le mien… Nous n'avions que de vieux écrits sur lesquels nous baser… Et cela n'était pas suffisant… Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible, et donc nous ne savions pas si cette réaction était propre à moi, à l'humain, ou à toutes les créatures vivantes… Nous ne savons même pas si le Dragon-Dieu possède ce soit disant virus dans son corps, ou bien sous forme d'un poison qu'il sécrète en attaquant… En fait, nous ne savons même pas s'il s'agit bel et bien d'un virus… J'en devenais complètement fou…

« Et puis… Un petit détail, plutôt trivial, me peinait plus encore… Mes vêtements… Je ne rentrais plus dedans… Et même si on m'en donnait à ma taille, j'avais l'air d'un épouvantail… Je ressemblais à une fille qui se déguisait en homme… »

Draco ricanait, amer. Harry n'avait aucune envie de rire. Il se contentait d'écouter, sans interrompre. Il voulait que tout sorte… Avait-il déjà raconté tout cela à Blaise ? Sans doute pas… Draco devait simplement avoir fait un récit dans les grandes lignes, sans détail… Et Blaise n'avait pas cherché plus loin, attendant que ce soit son ami qui fasse le premier pas… Il ne voulait pas l'obliger… Et Harry se sentait misérable de lui avoir un peu forcé la main, lui… Mais cela devait lui faire du bien. Raconter ainsi ce passage important de sa vie… Il ne devait surtout pas l'interrompre, au risque que Draco ne trouve plus jamais la force d'en parler…

- « C'est un collègue qui m'a aidé, continua Draco. Tu sais, celui qui venait me voir tous les jours pendant ma quarantaine. Caïn Stanovski. C'est un garçon très bien… Sage et intelligent… Il m'a simplement dit que si je ne pouvais plus mettre des habits d'homme sans paraître déguisé, alors autant me vêtir comme une femme. Et il m'a emmené faire les boutiques…

« J'avais l'air d'un zombi, ricana encore Draco. Tous les gens se retournaient dans la rue. Et moi, je me laissais guider, sans volonté. Nous avons dévalisé les boutiques, avec l'aide d'une collègue femme qui avait sans doute de meilleurs goûts vestimentaires féminins que nous. Je n'ai pas voulu me voir dans la glace quand j'essayais un habit… C'est au retour au centre que cela m'a fait un choc. Caïn m'a forcé à me regarder, et ils s'extasiaient tous. Ils disaient que cela m'allait à merveille… Moi, j'avais l'impression d'être en face de quelqu'un d'autre… Une fille… Mais une fille plutôt jolie. »

Draco leva son visage vers Harry, et lui fit un sourire suffisant. Harry fût immédiatement rassuré : Draco reprenait du poil de la bête ! Il s'autorisa donc à lui sourire, lui caressant doucement le visage…

- « Une très belle femme, précisa Harry.

- Exactement ! s'exclama joyeusement Draco. Cela m'a aidé à accepter… du moins, mon nouveau corps… Je n'étais peut-être plus un bel homme, mais j'étais une belle femme. Bon, j'ai toujours mes parties génitales masculines, je n'ai pas de poitrine non plus… Je suis androgyne. Et je me refuse à porter des robes ou des jupes ! Il ne faut pas non plus pousser trop loin… Mais il n'empêche que ça m'a amusé. J'ai commencé à voir le bon côté. Je n'avais pas encore accepté ma maladie, et encore moins ma mort prochaine, juste mon nouveau corps… Mais c'était déjà énorme ! Grâce à Caïn, j'ai évité de m'enfermer. Je n'avais plus honte de mon apparence.

- Cela ne t'a pas fait un choc de voir que tu semblais avoir changé de sexe ? demanda malgré tout Harry.

- Si, mais je suis beau ! se vanta Draco, déclenchant le rire de Harry. Je ne sais plus vraiment si je suis une fille ou un garçon, mais au moins je suis beau ! Et franchement, quand tu as l'impression d'être plongé dans les ténèbres et que tu ne t'en sortiras jamais, réaliser une telle chose fait beaucoup de bien ! C'est rien, c'est trivial, mais bon sang ce que ça fait du bien ! Cela m'a donné un petit sourire avant de replonger en dépression. Une sorte de pause. Et quand j'y pense, je me dis que sans Caïn et son idée des vêtements de femmes, je serais encore cloîtré chez moi ! »

Harry voyait à travers les paroles de Draco, le Malfoy qu'il avait connu étant enfant : vantard et tout dans l'apparence ! Pour Harry, cela n'aurait rien changé de savoir s'il était beau, ou même mignon. Pour Draco, c'était énorme ! Il devait sans doute se voir comme un monstre difforme. Alors se rendre compte que finalement, il rentrait dans les critères de beauté, et d'humanité, c'était une bouffé d'oxygène !

- « Mais toi, je ne te comprend pas ! attaqua tout à coup Draco, changeant brusquement de sujet. Comment fais-tu pour te sentir bien dans des loques pareilles !

- On ne va pas y revenir ! soupira Harry, exaspéré, sachant que Draco abordait le thème de ses propres habits dès qu'il le pouvait.

- Si, on y revient ! insista Draco, totalement remit à présent, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Harry pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Maintenant, tu sais qu'un style vestimentaire peut changer le moral de quelqu'un : les vêtements ont une force que tu as tendance à négliger ! Pourquoi donc refuses-tu de paraître… ne serait-ce que présentable ? »

Les vêtements… La mode… Le dada de Draco… Harry comprenait que cela ait considérablement aidé Draco, qui donnait une grande importance au paraître… Mais pour Harry, c'était une autre histoire… Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme… Il sentait que ce dimanche après-midi allait être long… long… long…

**O ================================================= O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Et voilà l'histoire de ce fameux style vestimentaire ! Je voulais faire parler Draco de sa transformation. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment. Et j'avais promis de parler de ses vêtements. Alors je m'en suis servie ! Et je m'en sers encore pour le prochain chapitre ! Hahaha ! Finalement, cela m'a été bien utile pour arriver là où je voulais aller. Toujours avoir l'axe principal, mais laisser de la marge pour les évènements à venir ! Au cas où… Donc, j'ai ma trame, je sais où je vais aller, mais c'est tout ! Les moindres de vos remarques me sont toujours très utiles !_

_Je tiens à un Draco qui garde un côté superficiel, même s'il ne l'est pas vraiment. Je voulais faire ce parallèle. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est une fashion victim que l'on est forcément bête ! Je suis une fashion victim, et je ne pense pas être bête… Je n'adopte ni le point de vu de Draco, ni celui de Harry. Il y a des choses chez l'un ou chez l'autre qui sont même aux antipodes de mes goûts ou choix… Enfin, j'en ai déjà parlé._

_Mais ce côté de Draco, justement, m'est apparut plus nettement suite à une conversation avec deux de mes amis gays… Oui, je raconte ma vie, mais attendez la suite… D'après eux, ou plutôt, d'après des articles ou l'univers gay, ils seraient ce que l'on appelle des « YAG » ! Des gays à l'envers. La caricature du gay, c'est Draco : fashion, efféminé, etc. Sauf qu'en plus, on rajoute le fait que ces caricatures sont en plus enfermées dans leur univers, leur « communauté » comme ils l'appellent. Ils « mangent gay », s'« habillent gay », se « comportent gay », « fréquente gay », vont voir des « films gays », écoute de la « musique gay », etc. Les yag, eux, refusent de s'enfermer dans ce monde. Ils considèrent que ce n'est pas leur attirance sexuelle qui les définit. Donc, il y a les gays et les yag. Bien sûr, il y a des nuances, des juste milieux… Draco serait plus proche du gay, tandis que Harry serait plus yag. Subtile, hein ? J'adore mes amis, ils me permettent de mieux définir les personnages que j'utilise sans le vouloir !_

_Je voulais également reparler de ces coquelicots. Pour l'instant, très peu. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne les oublie pas !_

**[===]**

_Bon, je profite pour dire que la parution va encore ralentir cette semaine… Voir être presque inexistante… J'ai pas mal de problème à ma faculté… Niveau organisation… Et j'ai un peu poussé ma gueulante… Sans compter que je dois rendre l'avancée de mon mémoire, mon book, et un dossier sur mon stage, lundi prochain ! Donc… Boulot… (oui, je raconte ma vie, mais je pense vous devoir un minimum d'explications)_

_Mais je ne stoppe pas pour autant dans la semaine ! J'ai un chapitre presque terminé, donc il y en aura au moins un ! Après, je reprends ! Promis !_

_A la prochaine !_


	19. Compromis

_Les relations entre êtres humains exigent des sacrifices… Personne ne peut s'entendre à merveille en tout point. C'est pour cela qu'il existe les compromis…_

**« Compromis »**

Le Lundi arriva enfin ! Au grand soulagement de Harry et Draco. Surtout de Harry. Dès que Draco eut fini de s'ennuyer, et après le moment dramatique de leur discussion, il n'avait pas arrêté de bassiner Harry sur ses vêtements. Il avait insisté pour qu'il essaye de nouveaux habits, le menaçant d'appeler Blaise pour qu'il lui en prête. Heureusement, Blaise n'avait pas répondu au téléphone, et les magasins sont fermés le dimanche. Mais Draco n'en démordait pas : il prenait les « loques » de Harry et les jetait à la poubelle s'il jugeait qu'il ne pouvait rien en faire. Harry passait derrière lui pour récupérer ses biens, et commençait à s'énerver. S'en suivit une dispute, dédramatisée par le sourire angélique et innocent de Draco… Sourire qui faisait fondre Harry. Et Draco le savait ! Il en jouait ! Harry, à bout de nerfs, avait fini par se replonger dans son livre. Draco, au bout d'un moment, s'était approché timidement pour se faire pardonner. Il lui avait donné de petits baisers, et Harry avait fini par céder. Et alors que Draco recommençait à s'ennuyer, il avait ré-abordé le sujet vestimentaire. Harry, comme l'heure du repas était arrivée, s'était réfugié dans la cuisine… Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, réglant le réveil pour le lendemain matin.

Harry ne manqua pas de se plaindre auprès de Ron, qui explosa de rire. Il le charia toute la journée à ce sujet, et Harry bougonna en tirant sur son pull… Evidemment, au réveil, ce lundi matin, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Harry quand il remarqua la disparition de Draco… et de ses vêtements ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'un pull neuf, acheté par Hermione, qu'il n'avait jamais porté, et un jean propre qu'il mettait rarement… Ils étaient posés sagement sur la table du salon, avec un petit mot de Draco « Parce qu'il faut bien que tu mettes quelque chose aujourd'hui », accompagné un petit cœur dessiné. Si Draco avait été présent, Harry l'aurait étranglé ! Et il était là, depuis le matin, à tirer sur le col trop serré de son pull, et remontant sans cesse son jean trop bas… A quoi cela servait-il qu'il soit bien habillé, puisque sa robe d'Auror recouvrait le tout ? Et Ron, qui n'arrêtait pas de rire…

- « T'as pas bientôt fini de te foutre de moi ? explosa Harry, en fin d'après-midi.

- Désolé, vieux, pouffa Ron. Mais vous ressemblez vraiment à un vieux couple tous les deux…

- C'est vraiment pas drôle, râla Harry.

- Il n'y a que Draco pour agir de la sorte avec toi, ricana Ron. Il n'a pas tant changé que ça : il adore toujours autant te faire tourner en bourrique ! Je reconnais bien Malfoy sur ce coup.

- Je répète : ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai plus rien à me mettre à cause de lui !

- Oh, je ne crois pas ! fit remarquer Ron. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tu n'as aucun souci à te faire avec lui, c'est d'avoir un vêtement sur le dos ! Je suis sûr que s'il n'était pas là ce matin, c'est qu'il était déjà en train de faire les boutiques pour toi !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, sous le choc. Tu plaisantes ?

- Et non ! chantonna Ron. Je te l'ai dit : il n'y a que lui pour te faire un coup pareil ! Et il a bien raison !

- Exprime-toi plus clairement… gronda sombrement Harry, une colère sourde au fond des yeux.

- Cherche pas à me faire peur, je te connais trop pour ça, répliqua Ron, malicieux. Et ce que je veux dire n'est pas nouveau ! Combien de fois Hermione a-t-elle voulu t'emmener faire les boutiques ? Combien de fois t'a-t-elle offert un habit ? Et qui n'arrête pas de te faire des remarques sur tes fringues… ? Voyons voir… Il y a Hermione… Puis moi… Seamus, évidemment… Dean aussi… Ginny, dès qu'elle te voit… Blaise s'y est mis aussi… Neville, également… Shackelbot, même s'il ne dit rien, te le fait savoir par ses regards soutenus et blasés… Même Luna ! En fait, quand j'y réfléchis, tout le monde !

- Ok, ça va, j'ai saisi, bouda Harry en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jeter tous mes vêtements ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en a fait : il n'y avait rien dans la poubelle !

- Ecoute, vieux, soupira Ron. On a tout essayé, tout en restant polis, et rien n'a fonctionné ! Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais t'es vraiment un cas désespéré ! Il faut frapper un coup fort avec toi. Et je soutiens Draco à cent pourcent ! Depuis combien de temps tu traînes ces frusques ? Il y en a même qui datent de Poudlard ! Et je suis sûr que si tu n'avais pas été obligé d'en changer parce que tu grandissais, tu n'aurais pas acheté un caleçon neuf depuis vingt ans !

- T'exagère !

- Je suis sûr que non… Franchement, t'es beau mec ! C'est dommage de t'enterrer sous ses trucs difformes. Si t'as réussi à séduire Draco, c'est qu'il y a vraiment de la qualité là-dessous !

- Draco n'est pas si superficiel !... Bon, ok, il l'est un peu… Mais c'est bien la preuve qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour mon apparence !... Non ?

- Désolé, vieux… Ca n'a rien à voir… C'est tout mignon ce que tu dis, mais pour un mec comme Draco, l'apparence compte beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais s'il te disait qu'il ne veut pas sortir parce qu'il a honte d'être vu avec toi ? »

C'était clairement et totalement exagéré. Draco n'avait jamais eu honte de lui… Cela ne les avait jamais empêché de se promener dans la rue… Mais Harry réagit. Il se redressa brusquement de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Ron, et réfléchit… En un sens, Ron avait raison. Ce scénario pouvait se produire ! Draco pouvait finir par en avoir marre que Harry ne fasse aucun effort. La séduction était une bataille, une course-poursuite. Et lorsque l'on avait enfin trouvé l'amour, le combat ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant ! Il fallait tout faire pour le garder. Bien sûr, ils s'aimaient. Bien sûr, ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre… Mais cela ne faisait pas tout ! Ils étaient différents, personne ne pouvait s'entendre à merveille d'un simple coup de baguette magique ! Et ce n'était pas comme les amis, qui pouvaient laisser passer certaines choses… Non… Les amis ne sont pas toujours fourrés ensemble ! Un couple, lui, est soudé ! Et eux, ils étaient presque toute la journée liés. Il y avait aussi un contact physique, une attirance… Et si Draco finissait par ne plus désirer Harry ? Ne plus vouloir le toucher ? Même s'il l'aimait encore ?... C'était comme devenir brusquement gros ou maigre. Cela ne changeait rien au sentiment, mais modifiait l'attirance physique… Car l'amour, c'était aussi physique ! Ne jamais le négliger… Et cela passait aussi par les vêtements ! Toujours continuer à séduire l'autre !

Harry eut une pensée pour Bill et Fleur… Même quand Bill s'était fait défiguré par Greyback, Fleur avait continué à l'aimer et ils s'étaient mariés… Ils avaient eu un enfant… Cela n'avait peut-être pas de rapport finalement ? Non, ce n'était pas pareil ! La cicatrice de Bill était perpétuelle. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ! Tandis que Harry pouvait très bien changer de vêtements ! Bill ne pouvait pas faire d'effort, Harry, si ! Et c'était toute la différence… Draco pouvait en avoir marre, non pas de son style vestimentaire, mais du fait que Harry ne faisait rien pour lui plaire alors qu'il le pouvait… Et alors, se posait une autre question… Jusqu'où Harry pouvait-il aller pour plaire à Draco ? A quel point pouvait-il changer pour lui, au risque de ne plus être le même ? Et s'il se mettait à changer pour mieux lui convenir, est-ce que Draco en demanderait toujours plus ? Peut-être en viendrait-il à trahir ses idéaux, sa façon de vivre ? C'était aller un peu loin pour une simple histoire d'habits… Mais tout de même ! S'il entrait dans le jeu, l'engrenage se mettrait en route… Jusqu'où Harry pourrait aller pour Draco ? Par amour…

- « Hey, Harry, appela Ron au bout d'un moment. Ca va, vieux ? Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux…

- Je me demandais jusqu'où je pouvais aller par amour… répondit Harry, pensif.

- Bon sang, Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Ce ne sont que des fringues ! C'est si important pour toi ? Si oui, dis-le à Draco, il comprendra.

- Non, ce n'est pas seulement ça… Mais s'il me demandait autre chose ? S'il me demandait toujours plus ?

- Vous n'en êtes pas encore là, soupira Ron, blasé.

- Mais ça peut ! J'ai besoin de savoir, avant…

- Tu sais… réfléchit Ron. Hermione aussi me demande des trucs. Des petites choses… Comme ne pas marcher dans la maison avec des chaussures sales… Ou encore de manger proprement… Ca m'énerve de devoir faire attention à tout ça, mais je le fais quand même… C'est ça la relation de couple : des compromis !

- Des compromis ? s'étonna Harry.

- Exactement ! Parce que moi aussi je lui demande des choses. Ne pas lire à table. Être compréhensive et ne pas me critiquer tout le temps… Arrêter de me donner des leçons, mais plutôt des conseils… Toi aussi tu demanderas des efforts à Draco. Il faut simplement trouver un juste milieu. C'est pas toujours évident, mais sans ça, la relation est vouée à l'échec.

- Ron ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es un génie ! »

Harry se jeta sur la pendule, et regarda l'heure… Dix-huit heures. Il pouvait rentrer ! Il attrapa son manteau, embrassa Ron sur la joue, ignora l'air dégouté de son ami qui se frottait durement le visage, et fila en coup de vent. Il devait rejoindre Draco pour lui parler de tout cela.

**[===]**

Draco était fier de lui ! Non seulement il avait acheté de nombreux vêtements à Harry, la plupart de marque, mais en plus il s'était autorisé à prendre des habits pour lui ! Son porte-monnaie en avait pris un sacré coup : plus d'achats avant un mois ! Mais Draco était heureux. Il adorait faire les boutiques ! « Une vraie fille », se moquait souvent Blaise. Il ne s'offusquait plus d'être traité de la sorte. Les remarques sur son androgynéité pleuvaient sur lui… Et même avant, à Poudlard… Blaise ne l'appelait-il pas « princesse » ? Et tous ces hommes qui tentaient de le séduire… Il cultivait son style « fille », en avait pris son partie. Il s'était fait une raison. Alors maintenant, il ne s'en privait pas ! Il laissait libre court à sa folie du lèche-vitrine, à sa gourmandise, à ses soucis pour son poids, à son romantisme… Finalement, Draco se disait qu'il avait toujours eu l'âme d'une fille… Du moins, il se croyait un stéréotype ! Quelle ironie qu'il n'en soit pas une ! Enfin… il n'allait pas changer de sexe pour autant ! Il aimait être un homme, malgré tout. Pas de règles douloureuses, pas de peur de tomber enceinte, pas de pertes vaginales… Les hommes avaient leurs propres problèmes, et il en venait à les adorer ! C'était comme une preuve qu'il était toujours lui-même : un homme ! Et pour Draco, c'était plutôt réconfortant !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser apparaître un Harry en nage, essoufflé. Un Harry qui s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la montagne de paquets qui s'étalaient dans le salon.

- « Bonjour Harry ! salua Draco avec un grand sourire, espérant ainsi calmer la future colère de son petit diable qu'il redoutait. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu m'as l'air essoufflé, tu as couru ? Tu as oublié que tu pouvais transplaner ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? parvint à articuler Harry. Tu as dévalisé les magasins ?

- Regarde tout ce que je t'ai acheté, chantonna Draco. A part ce sac ! continua-t-il en pointant une énorme sacoche noire, près de lui. Ca, c'est pour moi.

- T'es pas croyable, rit Harry en entrant et fermant la porte. Je suis sûr que tu es du genre à acheter les cadeaux de Noël en double pour pouvoir en garder un exemplaire pour toi.

- Comment tu as deviné ? fit Draco, faussement surpris, mais surtout rassuré que Harry le prenne aussi bien. Tu n'es pas fâché pour ce matin ? minauda-t-il pour l'amadouer, au cas où.

- Sale manipulateur, ricana Harry, comprenant parfaitement son petit manège. Au début, si, mais j'ai réfléchis… Ou du moins, Ron m'a aidé à réfléchir…

- Ron ? ricana à son tour Draco. Ron qui t'aide à réfléchir ?

- Ne te moque pas, il est loin d'être stupide. Et surtout, il a l'expérience de la vie de couple.

- Tu m'intrigues… fit Draco, appréhendant la discussion qui s'annonçait.

- Les compromis ! sourit Harry, comme si ce simple mot répondait à toutes les questions. Je veux bien faire un effort vestimentaire si toi aussi tu fais un effort, » expliqua-t-il.

Draco ne riait plus du tout. Il n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout, cette idée. Il se promit d'aller tuer Ron dès qu'il le pourrait. Non mais franchement ! Mettre des idioties pareilles dans la tête de son amoureux ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

- Ah ? sourit nerveusement Draco, reculant en même temps que Harry avançait vers lui. Et… qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?... »

Draco ne riait vraiment plus du tout ! L'expression sur le visage de Harry ne présageait rien de bon… Draco aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire réapparaître les « loques » de Harry afin de ne pas avoir à subir cet instant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de les brûler ? Après tout, si ces immondices plaisaient à Harry, il aurait bien pu s'y faire, non ? Ou alors, il aurait pu lui faire passer la pilule plus en douceur… Avec tact et diplomatie… En pur manipulateur qu'il était, il aurait bien trouvé une tactique ! Draco rencontra le mur derrière lui. Merlin ! Il était fait comme un rat ! Panique ! Panique ! Alerte rouge ! Harry s'approchait lentement, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage… Puis, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Draco, et mit les poings sur les hanches.

- « D'accord pour que tu choisisses mes vêtements, mais en aucune façon je porterais ceux qui ne me plaisent pas ! »

Damned ! Un échec total pour Draco ! Il avait cru pouvoir faire de Harry une poupée à habiller… Il avait perdu ! Il aurait préféré que Harry lui demande autre chose en retour, comme apprendre à faire la cuisine, ce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas tenter, ou encore cesser de l'embêter quand il travaillait, comme la veille. Mais pas ça ! A présent, il allait devoir convaincre Harry, pour chacun des vêtements, que c'était une tenue magnifique sur lui et que c'était l'ensemble parfait ! Quel boulot sur quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire ! La poisse !

Harry souriait de son effet. Draco avait l'air dépité : parfait ! En aucun cas il ne voulait que Draco croit avoir gagné ! Qu'il lui suffisait de faire les boutiques et prendre ses affaires en otage pour que Harry porte de nouveaux habits ultra mode ! Harry jubilait. Et il le montrait. Draco, lui, était en colère de s'être ainsi fait avoir. Mais il se reprit vite : si c'était un défi, il l'acceptait ! Et il vaincrait ! Personne ne lui résistait ! Et surtout pas dans un domaine où il excellait !

Fier de cette décision, il entreprit de faire essayer un à un toutes les nouvelles acquisitions de la journée sur sa poupée grandeur nature. Il lui disait que pour sélectionner ses préférences, il fallait qu'il les essaye ! Draco voulait lui faire payer son « compromis » en le torturant à sa façon. Le visage de Harry devenait de plus en plus maussade… Oh oui, il payait ! Lui, qui se moquait bien de son apparence, devait défiler devant Draco, le laisser remettre un pli, un revers, un tombé de tissu en place… Il devait l'écouter détailler avec précision les qualités d'une veste, d'une couleur, d'une découpe, qui devait soit disant mettre en valeur telle ou telle partie de son anatomie.

- « Mais cela me gêne ! protesta Harry. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dedans !

- Taratata ! le snoba Draco. C'est simplement une habitude à prendre ! On ne peut pas être tout le temps vêtu d'un pyjama ! argumenta-t-il en crachant le dernier mot. Cette veste est une Chanel ! Et l'une des caractéristiques de cette marque est justement de faire un habit confortable ! Le fameux tailleur Chanel possédait des poids dans le bas de la doublure pour que les pans de la veste se remettre en place tous seuls sans gêner le porteur. Regarde ! dit-il en attrapant l'endroit dont il était question. Il y est ce poids ! »

Harry abdiqua… Il réussit tout de même à refuser un pantalon moulant en cuir. Hors de question ! « To much » ! Et Draco eut beau argumenter, rétorquer, arguer, justifier, stipuler et s'énerver, Harry restait campé sur sa position. Non et non ! Même en soirée, il ne porterait jamais ce « truc » ! Et Harry vainquit ! Le pantalon rejoignit le sac des « non », et retournerait en magasin le lendemain. Ce fût le seul fiasco de Draco. Tout le reste, Harry dut bien le reconnaître, lui allait à merveille. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Dans l'ensemble, c'était assez simple et confortable… Il s'avoua même que la veste Chanel n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Mais il refusait catégoriquement de le dire à Draco. Il eut aussi droit à quelques accessoires. Rien de clinquant. Il adora même le petit bonnet en laine noir. Du mohair de grande qualité portant le label « Woolmark », naturellement…

**[===]**

Lorsque Harry retourna au travail le lendemain, il s'attira bon nombre de sifflements admiratifs. Ron était sous le choc, il pleurait presque de joie que son cher meilleur ami soit « revenu à la raison ». Il promit d'embrasser Draco pour le remercier, et Harry lui fit jurer qu'il ne le ferait pas. Interdiction de toucher à son ange, même si à ce moment même, il le détestait de lui faire subir tout ça.

- « Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la mode, Ron ? se moqua Harry.

- Depuis que Hermione est ma femme… bouda Ron. Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu droit aux vêtements jetés et aux séances shopping ? Au début, c'était franchement lourd… Mais finalement, il me suffisait de te voir arriver avec tes peaux d'éléphant pour me dire que c'était pas plus mal !

- Merci… J'adore ton amitié… »

Ils passèrent la journée à travailler sur leurs dossiers en retard, leurs comptes rendu de mission, leurs évaluations sur leurs groupes absents au jour d'aujourd'hui, tout en se moquant de la lubie appelée « fashion » de leurs tendres moitiés. Ils acceptaient de porter ce qu'ils voulaient, mais hors de question de partager leur passion !

**[===]**

Décembre arriva, et Draco acheta un calendrier de l'Avant. En le voyant, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais le regard noir de son ange lui cloua le bec. S'il devait protester devant chacune des futilités de Draco, il n'avait pas terminé… Malheureusement pour Harry, il n'avait aucun compromis à réclamer… Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à demander à Draco. Il avait bien pensé lui proposer d'apprendre à faire la cuisine, mais il lui suffisait de voir son air paniqué quand il faisait un sous-entendu pour abandonner l'idée… Il se demanda alors s'il trouvait tout de parfait chez Draco… Naturellement, le sujet « mode » n'était pas négociable… Il l'avait bien compris. La cuisine, également… Mais il devait reconnaître que Draco faisait des efforts, lui aussi. Il abandonnait son travail dès que Harry franchissait le pas de la porte. Il était une agréable compagnie pour discuter et débattre sur des sujets divers et variés. Il l'aidait aussi à résoudre ses problèmes au travail…

Harry sourit tendrement à cette pensée. Le 2 Décembre, il s'était violemment accroché avec Astoria Greengrass, qui avait failli faire échouer l'une de leur mission sur le terrain. Ils n'avaient, pour l'instant, que de petites missions sans importance. Celle-ci visait à attraper un voleur de moldus qui, non content de leur chiper leurs affaires, en profitait pour leur jouer des tours… Des tours qui pouvaient devenir dangereux. L'un d'eux était un sortilège de feux d'artifice à retardement, se déclenchant à l'arrivée des moldus. Evidement, un feu avait gravement blessé une personne. Les Aurors devaient alors lancer le sort « _Obliviate_ », mais aussi soigner ceux qui avaient été touchés… Ce jour-là, ils réussirent enfin à l'avoir quand Astoria se disputa avec un autre membre de leur équipe. Le voleur tenta de s'échapper, mais heureusement échoua. Harry la réprimanda sévèrement, tant et si bien qu'Astoria partit en larmes. En revenant chez lui, un Harry sur les nerfs fût accueilli par Draco. Celui-ci prit le temps de l'écouter s'énerver tout seul, maudissant cette écervelée. Et quand, à bout de souffle, il s'affala sur le canapé, Draco parla à son tour. Il le calma, lui assura qu'il avait eu raison… mais qu'il avait été trop loin. Dans un état de colère comme le sien, Harry aurait envoyé promener n'importe qui. Mais Draco avait su trouver les mots, l'intonation, et les gestes qu'il fallait. Il lui caressait les cheveux, lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille… Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait eu tort ou qu'il fallait qu'il s'apaise. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il devait faire non plus. Il se mettait de son côté, tout en parlant du ressenti d'Astoria. Chacune de ses paroles avaient pour but de lui faire comprendre par lui-même qu'il avait été trop brusque. Et Draco réussit si bien que Harry se sentit coupable. Il contacta immédiatement Astoria pour s'excuser, mais que son comportement avait été inadmissible. Et il n'y avait plus eu de problème.

Non… Décidemment, il n'avait rien à reprocher à Draco… Il était tendre avec lui… Il aimait son petit côté Malfoy, qui ressortait parfois. Il aimait ses bouderies, ses moqueries… Parfois, il le mettait en colère, c'était vrai. Mais il trouvait toujours un moyen pour se faire pardonner. Il suffisait d'un regard, d'un sourire, d'une caresse, d'un baiser… De son corps contre le sien…

- « Je suis de retour ! scanda Draco en revenant de chez Blaise. Je t'ai manqué ? » se moqua-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Harry venait à peine d'arriver.

Harry ne répondit pas et le détailla des pieds à la tête. Il avait l'impression d'assister à un défilé de mode perpétuel avec lui. Ce jour-là, il portait un long manteau cintré, totalement blanc, à fourrure interne qui dépassait au niveau du col et des manches. Une ceinture de cuir blanc épousait sa taille fine. En l'enlevant, il dévoila une veste noire à épaulettes, une large ceinture blanche élastique, de la largeur d'un obi japonais, et un short noir moulant adorablement ses fesses… Des collants gris et épais lui tenaient chaud, et des bottes blanches, très simples, à hauts talons carrés, grandissaient sa petite taille… De petites perles blanches s'étalaient sur ses oreilles, et un élastique retenait ses longs cheveux en une sorte de chignon, donnant un style négligé. Style largement contredit par sa tenue. Mais le cou ainsi dégagé, cette silhouette mince, élancée, et son petit postérieur parfait, donnaient très faim à Harry…

- « Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais fait l'amour ? »

C'était soudain, et totalement hors de propos. Draco se stoppa net dans sa marche, et immobilisa sa main qui retirait les restes de neige sur ses cheveux d'or blanc. Cette question le choqua. Ils n'avaient jamais abordés la question. La tenue de Draco, pourtant pas si différente d'habituellement, et ses histoires de compromis, réveillèrent quelque chose en Harry. Un désir violent. Et surtout, une question sans réponse… C'était cela, la seule et unique chose qu'il pouvait reprocher à son ange : la frustration ! Et ce n'était pas des moindres ! Tout couple devrait pouvoir s'envoler dans le plaisir charnel ! Ressentir ce plaisir si fort, si puissant, qu'il vous envoyait directement au septième ciel ! Et avec une créature de rêve comme Draco, un corps comme le sien, et l'amour si grand qui les liait… Harry voulait absolument ressentir ça ! Ce n'était même plus du désir, c'était une faim vorace qui lui grignotait les chairs, lui suçait la peau, lui mordait le ventre… le bas-ventre, surtout… Il en avait des frissons d'anticipation ! Il frémissait devant cette attente, qui ne faisait que grandir son désir. Quand il voyait Draco comme ça, il en avait des électrochocs ! Ca lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale, allait jusqu'à court-circuiter son cerveau qui n'arrivait plus alors à raisonner calmement. Et là, il était arrivé à un point de rupture. Cette vision de Draco, c'était l'image de trop. La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il avait été conciliant, attentif, patient… Et cette fichue histoire de compromis ! Draco avait voulu refaire sa garde-robe ? Harry le voulait dans son lit. C'était sa toute première pensée quand il avait revu Draco au café, avec Blaise. Et il avait attendu trop longtemps. Il avait attendu que Draco fasse le premier pas, puisque celui-ci semblait timide et trouvait que cela allait trop vite… Mais depuis le temps ! Ce n'était plus « trop vite » ! De l'eau avait coulée sous les ponts ! Il le voulait ! Là ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Sur le canapé ! Illico !

Et Harry n'attendit pas ! Il se leva et attrapa Draco par la taille pour le jeter sur le sofa. Draco ne savait pas comment réagir : il était sonné ! Harry se plaça au-dessus de lui, et le fixait, les yeux rempli de désir. Draco eut subitement très peur… Il savait que Harry avait une volonté à toutes épreuves. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait ! Et Draco se sentait l'âme d'un gibier devant le lion… Il se sentait réduit à de la simple chair… Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

- « Alors ? gronda Harry, la voix rauque et sensuelle, mais surtout très impatiente. Pourquoi ? »

Draco savait qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne réponse ou il se ferait carrément violer ! Manger tout cru ! Dévorer ! Et sans aucune pitié ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Harry ? Draco ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ! Bien sûr, il avait vu cette lueur lubrique, traverser ses yeux de temps à autres. Mais il savait qu'il se maîtrisait ! Il se réfrénait pour lui ! Et Draco l'en remerciait grandement… Il n'était pas prêt, bon sang ! Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait se décider… Mais pas maintenant ! C'était trop tôt !... Ou peut-être pas ? Combien de temps depuis leur mise en couple ? Un mois et demi ? Presque deux mois ? Ah oui, quand même… Draco se serait donné des gifles… Deux mois que Harry se retenait ! Lui qui avait l'air de tant le vouloir au début… Lui qui avait l'air de tant aimer les plaisirs charnels… Draco le voyait, il le sentait. Régulièrement. A chaque fois que Harry l'embrassait ou le prenait dans ses bras. Il avait les mains baladeuses. Toujours concentrées sur le bassin de Draco. Il le connaissait par cœur maintenant. L'arrondi de son fessier, le creux de ses reins, l'angle de ses hanches, la chaleur de creux formé par l'os… Il passait toujours ses doigts, évitant soigneusement la partie plus intime, puisqu'il sentait la timidité de Draco. Mais le blond voyait bien qu'il se retenait ! Il voyait dans son regard la lueur de désir et d'envie… Il sentait aussi ses mains s'aventurer parfois plus en avant… Et Draco trouvait toujours une raison pour s'éclipser… Fuir cette étreinte qui devenait trop poussée…

Il était plus que temps d'en discuter… Il avait réussi à esquiver le sujet, mais plus maintenant… Bon… Draco prit une longue inspiration… Il devait se lancer… Mais comment annoncer cela ? Merlin qu'il avait honte !... Mais quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure !

- « Je suis vierge. »

Bam ! Harry reçut la phrase comme une gifle. Cela le refroidit instantanément… Vierge ? Vierge comme… vierge ?

- « Comme… signe astrologique ? tenta Harry sans y croire.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter… » grogna Draco, menaçant, mais rouge de honte.

Harry se releva lentement, libérant Draco. Il le regardait, médusé… A 26 ans, une bombe sexuelle comme Draco pouvait encore être vierge ? Mais dans quel monde vivait-on ? Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. Il avait suffit que Draco dise ses mots pour que le désir de Harry soit plus grand ! Il se demandait même comment cela était possible… Draco… Vierge… Personne ne l'avait encore touché… Il n'avait jamais vécu le plaisir charnel… Et Harry allait lui faire découvrir tout ça…

Harry rougit violemment face aux images qui inondèrent son esprit. Son entre-jambe, déjà passablement tendu, durcit instantanément, créant une bosse bien visible sous son pantalon… Cela le démangeait ! Il avait très chaud. Des bouffées de chaleur comme il n'en avait jamais eu ! Il sentait son cou chauffer, créant des vapeurs qui venaient embraser ses joues déjà bien rouges. Sa tête se mit à tourner… Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait terriblement eu envie de Draco… Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour plus faim que cela… Il s'était trompé ! Son appétit avait grandi ! Et à une vitesse incroyable ! Comment Draco pouvait-il provoquer un tel état chez lui ? C'était à ne pas y croire… Harry sentait des brumes opaques envahirent lentement sa conscience… Il devait se calmer ou il ne répondrait plus de rien !

- « Et tu dis que tu n'es pas pur ? » ricana-t-il.

Draco était déjà envahi d'une honte sans borne… Être vierge à 26 ans… Quelle honte ! Mais quelle honte ! Il était devenu cramoisie. Il se sentait trembler. Pas de tristesse, pas de rire… De honte ! De colère aussi, contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'occasion. Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petits amis ou petites amies. Il avait essayé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'une relation sans amour ne le tentait pas. Pour lui, cela n'en valait pas la peine. C'était vide, sans aucun sens… Sans rien. C'était comme de la Bièraubeurre sans mousse, du Whisky Pur Feu sans alcool, du Quidditch sans balais, des stars sans public, des livres sans mots, des télés sans images, Internet sans site… la vie sans air, sans eau… C'était une aberration. Illogique. Anormal. Contre-nature… En réfléchissant à cela, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait si honte. Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir honteux d'avoir attendu l'amour ? C'était romantique. C'était d'un autre âge… Une autre époque… Il savait qu'il avait un côté vieux jeu. Il n'en était pas non plus à se dire qu'il ne fallait avoir de rapports sexuels qu'au mariage ! Ca, c'était stupide ! Il n'aimait même pas l'idée du mariage ! Être obliger de signer des papiers pour pouvoir dire que l'on est ensemble… Stupide ! Draco se sentait anormal… Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être mort de honte ! Et en colère contre lui-même de l'être…

Alors quand Harry sortit cette phrase, son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Il poussa violemment Harry qui tomba brutalement du canapé pour se réceptionner douloureusement sur les fesses. Il en fût abasourdi. Draco, lui, se précipita à l'étage dans une des nombreuses chambres de la maison de Harry. Et celui-ci se sentit bien bête… Il l'avait blessé, il le savait… Il avait tellement été obnubilé par l'aveu de Draco qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ses sentiments… Mais bon sang ! Il se serait jeté sur lui s'il n'avait pas tenté une petite blague ! C'était plutôt un mal pour un bien… non ? Mais cela ne réglait pas le problème… Il avait envie de Draco, plus encore depuis qu'il savait qu'il serait le premier homme à le toucher, et celui-ci était enfermé à l'étage, en colère contre Harry…

Harry soupira et grimpa les marches de l'escalier. Il ouvrit toutes les portes unes à unes, jusqu'à trouver celle fermée à clef. Harry soupira encore une fois.

- « Draco ? appela-t-il en toquant à la porte.

- Quoi ? cracha Draco, clairement en colère.

- Ouvre-moi, il faut qu'on parle.

- Non ! »

Têtu, colérique, boudeur… Un vrai Gryffondor, mais tellement Malfoy… Ironique, non ? Harry insista et reçut toujours la même réponse. Ce n'est que lorsque, à cran, il menaça de défoncer la porte qu'un Draco bouillonnant de rage et toujours aussi rouge de honte lui ouvrit.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? l'attaqua-t-il.

- Discuter calmement…

- Tu veux me sauter, et moi non. Fin de la discussion.

- Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? s'emporta Harry. De moi ? Que je te viole ?

- Bien sûr que non, crétin ! Je sais que jamais tu ne ferais une chose pareille.

- C'est pas l'envie que me manque, pourtant. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il rougit plus encore et s'apprêta à refermer la porte quand Harry plaça son pied dans l'encadrement, la bloquant. Il poussa Draco et entra d'autorité dans la chambre. Après les mots de Harry, cette violence fit terriblement peur à Draco. Alors c'était vrai ? Il allait le…

- « C'est justement pour éviter ça que je veux qu'on parle ! cria Harry. Alors maintenant, tu t'assis et tu m'écoute !

- Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? s'emporta Draco.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te violenter… gronda Harry. Je n'ai pas tué Voldemort en battant des cils… »

Draco déglutit et s'assit. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Harry… Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. De l'effroi ! Ses yeux, sa posture, cette magie qu'il dégageait… C'était comme s'il se retrouvait en face d'un étranger ! Il n'avait plus rien de celui qu'il avait connu. C'était un autre homme, la facette noire de sa personnalité. Des restes de la guerre qui ressortaient… Il n'était pas le Survivant pour rien ! Et Draco commença à réaliser avec qui il avait démarré une relation… C'était la toute première fois qu'il pensait devoir craindre son amoureux… Il pouvait se montrer violent et clairement menaçant… Lui qui était habituellement si doux, si patient avec son mauvais caractère… Le désirait-il tant que cela ? C'était vraiment ça l'amour ? Vouloir à tout prix faire sien l'élu de son cœur ? Vouloir se l'approprier, par tous les moyens, de toutes les façons possibles ? On avait beau parler de sentiments, d'émotion, l'amour n'était-il que cela ? Au final, n'était-ce que charnel ? Physique ? Idiot comme il l'avait été, Draco avait cru à autre chose… Il s'était bercé d'illusions ! Il se sentait dans la peau d'une femme battue, et cela ne l'enchantait guère… Harry ne l'avait certes jamais frappé, mais Draco ressentait cet instant comme tel. C'était un peu exagéré peut-être, pour simplement quelques mots et une attitude. Mais même en colère, jamais Harry ne s'était comportait de cette façon. Face à ce nouveau Harry, Draco ressentait cette peur qui vous prend au ventre et vous donne envie de vomir. Mais que vous êtes tellement terrifié que tout reste bloqué, comme si le temps était mis en pause. Vous attendez le moment que vous êtes sûr, va bientôt arriver… Mais Draco ne se laisserait pas faire ! Hors de question qu'il passe la fin de son existence à redouter une poussée d'hormones de son homme ! Il allait prendre ses cliques et ses claques, et partirent d'ici le plus vite possible !

Harry, lui, s'assagit en voyant que Draco redevenait raisonnable… Cependant, il pouvait également voir une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux bleus-gris. Une peur viscérale… Il était allé trop loin, il s'en rendait compte. Il fallait qu'il arrange cela, qu'il le rassure. Il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit. Il fronça les sourcils devant le sursaut de Draco. Le blond se tendait et reculait légèrement, une lueur anxieuse dans les yeux.

- « Draco… murmura doucement Harry pour l'apaiser. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal… C'était des phrases en l'air sous le coup de la colère… Je veux vraiment qu'on discute… »

Mais l'inquiétude demeurait…

- « Tu vois ? Même en étant en colère, je n'ai pas pu lever la main sur toi… Je te jure que je serais incapable de te faire le moindre mal… Et si cela venait un jour à arriver, et crois-moi cela n'arrivera pas, tu pourras partir. Je ne te retiendrais pas… Si je me montrais un jour réellement capable de te violenter, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles. Je te mettrais moi-même à la porte pour te protéger de moi ! »

Draco se détendit un peu… Mais même si la confiance revenait petit à petit, Harry savait qu'il avait agit comme un idiot. Les relations sont toujours fragiles. Il faut en prendre soin, les choyer, les dorloter, pour qu'elles grandissent ou au moins restent telles quelles. Et il avait fait une grave erreur : Draco avait eu peur. Vraiment peur… Et une fois les choses faites, il fallait du temps et de la patience pour qu'elles reviennent à l'état d'origine. C'était incroyable comment on pouvait facilement détruire quelque chose, et mettre des années pour les reconstruire. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas abattre ! Il se ragaillardi et posa ses mains sur celles de Draco, posées sur ses cuisses…

- « Je ne te cache pas que j'ai envie de toi, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et bien sûr, j'ai envie que tu ressentes la même chose. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas… J'ai patienté longtemps… Trop longtemps… Nous aurions dû avoir cette discussion avant. Cela t'aurait permis de te préparer mentalement… Merlin, j'ai l'impression de parler comme Dumbledore…

- Le vieux citronné ? ricana Draco, totalement détendu par la remarque.

- Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il aurait du me dire plus tôt telle ou telle chose, comme la prophétie, que j'étais l'élu, etc. De façon à me préparer plus tôt au danger. Qu'il voulait me protéger de ce fardeau, et patati et patata… Mais nous, nous sommes en train de parler d'amour et de l'acte physique qui, il faut le reconnaître, est plutôt commun… Tout le monde le fait, et personne n'en est mort… Bon, à part pour certaines pratiques… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet !

- Tu te perds… se moqua Draco.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche… bouda Harry. Enfin, ce n'est pas une torture ! Ce n'est pas un combat à mort non plus ! Je sais que pour toi, c'est l'inconnu. Je sais que la première fois, ça fait souvent mal… Mais c'est tellement bon ! Tu aurais le droit d'avoir peur avec un inconnu, ou quelqu'un avec des tendances violentes…

- Comme toi.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferais jamais de mal ! J'ai eu un comportement stupide, je suis désolé… Et je sens que tu vas me le ressortir longtemps…

- Tu n'as pas idée… le taquina Draco, soudain beaucoup plus confiant en ayant retrouvé le Harry qu'il connaissait.

- Ce que je veux te dire… se reprit Harry, tentant de remettre son esprit en ordre. Je serais doux, » dit-il simplement, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard et un sourire en coin.

Draco éclata de rire. La phrase typique par excellence ! C'était cela que Draco adorait avec Harry. Ils finissaient toujours par dire des idioties. Il le faisait rire, même dans des moments comme celui-ci. Il était content, puis honteux, puis terrorisé, pour finir par rire. Il finissait toujours par rire. Et cela lui faisait comprendre à quel point il aimait ce satané Gryffondor. Il le mettait à l'aise, faisait de sa vie un bonheur. Certes, entrecoupé de moments sans joie, mais un bonheur tout de même. Sa seule présence suffisait à le rassurer… Bon, il n'avait toujours pas oublié la peur qu'il avait eue… Mais après avoir eu une telle frayeur, pouvoir rire de la sorte… C'était tout de même un signe, non ? Et lorsque Draco faisait la somme des moments passés avec Harry, il ne voyait que du bonheur et de l'amour partout ! Sa vie devenait merveilleuse. Plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été… Juste avant la fin…

- « Bref, fit Harry, redevenant sérieux. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, ni de quoi que ce soit. Et je vais patienter encore. Alors rassure-toi. Mais sache que je te veux vraiment. Et c'est vrai que je n'attendrais pas éternellement… Et tu sais, c'est vachement bon avec un partenaire qui sait s'y prendre.

- Laisse-moi deviner… fit Draco, rieur. Toi, tu as eu des tas de partenaires qui t'ont dit que tu étais un bon coup ?

- Exactement ! sourit Harry.

- Vantard, rit Draco, lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

- Qu'importe : j'ai de l'expérience ! Et tu as l'avantage d'avoir quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il doit faire ! Et puis, en étant amoureux, c'est bien meilleur !

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ? demanda subitement Draco, plus du tout confiant.

- Des amourettes de passage… Et c'était déjà mieux avec eux que les autres.

- Combien as-tu eu de partenaires exactement ? fit Draco, soupçonneux.

- Euh… Vingt-quatre… Non, vingt-six ! »

Draco n'en revenait pas… Harry était de ces hommes pour qui le sexe était banal… Un moyen pour se vider de la tension accumulée… Draco, lui, préférait largement la lecture ! C'était à cause des gens comme Harry que l'acte amoureux était vulgarisé ! Et soudain, il se mettait à douter des sentiments de Harry à son égard… Etait-il sincère ? Ou bien s'en irait-il dès qu'un nouvel amour, un garçon ou une fille plus sexy arriverait ? Mais en y réfléchissant, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait importer à Draco ? Il allait mourir ! Savoir cela devrait au contraire le rassurer : Harry se remettrait plus facilement et irait voir ailleurs… Enfin, pas avant sa mort tout de même. Mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer… Etait-il le seul à ressentir un tel amour ? Il avait pourtant été certain de la réciprocité, avant… Draco était un peu perdu.

- « Je t'aime, Draco, dit tout à coup Harry. Plus que tous ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer… »

Sans le savoir, Harry venait de le rassurer. Draco se détendit, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il n'avait pas à douter de Harry. Il ne le devait pas ! Il n'avait pas assez de temps devant lui pour des questions come celle-ci.

- « Alors, continua Harry, ignorant le trouble de Draco, je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir être ensemble ? De ne faire qu'un ? Je ne te le demande pas pour tout de suite, mais d'y réfléchir… Dis-toi que… C'est le compromis que je te demande en échange de tous les vêtements que tu me forces à mettre. »

Harry souriait, amusé. Draco rit de cette idée. C'était vrai, Harry ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Il pouvait bien faire un effort et y réfléchir un peu… Ou du moins, se préparer, se faire à l'idée. Draco était de ces gens, ces purs romantiques, qui voyaient en l'amour un ensemble époustouflant de sentiments et d'émotions… platoniques ! Pas comme la foi divine des gens de l'Eglise. C'était difficile à définir… Il avait songé à l'amour charnel. Mais seulement comme une possibilité lointaine. Plus lointaine encore quand il avait apprit qu'il allait mourir. Ce n'était pas au programme. Et même en commençant cette relation amoureuse avec Harry, il avait vaguement pensé à la chose… avant de la mettre de côté pour plus tard. Il était maintenant tant de la ressortir du placard ! Et en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal ? Si tant de gens clamaient cela comme étant fantastique, peut-être que cela l'était réellement ? Cela méritait de tester, non ?

- « D'accord, répondit Draco en souriant. Je te promets de faire signe quand je serais prêt. »

Draco vit dans les yeux de Harry une immense joie. Bon sang ! Il devait vraiment aimer le sexe pour être heureux comme un enfant le jour de Noël ! Harry se leva doucement pour approcher ses lèvres de celles de Draco. Et il l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement. C'était léger, et il n'y avait pas que de l'amour dans cet échange. Comme un remerciement. Comme de la gratitude pour faire un pas vers lui. Et le baiser s'approfondit. Harry fit basculer Draco en arrière, l'allongeant sur le lit et se positionnant sur lui. Et là, Draco rompit le charme.

- « Stop ! l'arrêta-t-il. Tu crois m'avoir comme ça ? ricana-t-il. Je ne vais pas céder aussi vite.

- Et zut ! » s'amusa Harry.

C'était vrai… Harry avait cru que dans la magie de l'instant, Draco tombe dans ses bras et lui offre le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse lui faire…

C'était raté !

**O ================================================= O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Dans ce chapitre-ci, j'ai voulu mettre en avant la différence entre Harry et Draco. Et aussi le romantisme un peu exagéré de Draco. J'ai pris deux extrêmes : l'un qui aime le sexe, l'autre qui le relègue au second plan (voir troisième ou quatrième). Il est vrai que l'on banalise l'acte sexuel, comme Harry. Et lorsque l'on se retrouve face à des personnes comme Draco, il est difficile de le concevoir sans le traiter d'arriéré. Moi la première, je comprends difficilement Draco… Alors écrire un passage sur ses idées était plutôt difficile. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il soit du genre à idéaliser l'acte sexuel, le mettre au rang des actions ultra romantiques, uniquement amoureuses, et presque sacrées… Non, je voulais que ce soit presque comme un oubli. Bien sûr, les garçons me diront qu'il faut bien qu'il « se vide » de temps en temps… Je dirais alors que pour Draco, la masturbation fait partie des obligations bestiales, comme manger ou dormir, sans que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec « faire l'amour » ou même « baiser ». Je suis un peu vulgaire, je vous l'accorde… Et c'est difficile à concevoir. Mais c'est une idée inconsciente. Draco n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir. A partir de maintenant, et surtout avec Harry, il va y songer._

_J'ai également voulu mettre en avant les sautes d'humeur, et que Harry n'est pas un ange. Il a quand même tué Voldemort ! Et il est Auror ! Il est un combattant, un guerrier, et une personne qui a souffert de la guerre, qui s'est battu et qui a tué. S'il s'énerve, cela peut faire mal. L'entêtement de Draco à ne pas vouloir l'écouter, sur un sujet que Harry juge sérieux et surtout en lien direct avec la survie de leur couple, l'a fait sortir de ses gonds. Harry a ses petites colères, ses énervements, comme tout le monde. Mais parfois, il peut aller au-delà, et vu le personnage, ce n'est pas joli à voir… Draco, plutôt inoffensif, pas du tout guerrier, et même frêle, s'est senti en danger, impuissant. Il était à sa merci. Et venant d'une personne en qui il avait confiance, cela a été d'autant plus dur. Maintenant, il sait qu'il va devoir se méfier un peu plus…_

_Je voulais, aussi, faire que l'histoire des vêtements serve à quelque chose. Je ne souhaitais pas que cela arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Cette histoire de compromis m'a beaucoup plus, car elle est incontournable dans un couple ! L'effort doit se faire dans les deux sens ! Et si l'un doit changer, l'autre aussi ! C'est une adaptation à l'autre. Des petits tâtonnements indécis afin d'aboutir à l'harmonie parfaite. Sachant qu'elle n'existe pas, ou presque, il faut s'y rapprocher le plus possible. Même si mon thème est fictif, magique, fantastique, les personnages et l'univers également, ils n'en restent pas moins des humains. Je cherche à parler de la vie amoureuse le plus réalistement possible. Ce n'est pas évident, et je ne sais pas si j'y parviens… Je tâtonne moi aussi à la recherche de mon harmonie d'écriture !_

**[===]**

_A la prochaine à tous ! Et j'espère, le plus tôt possible !_


	20. Absence

_Les absents sont toujours ceux qui se remarquent le plus… Ils brillent par leur non présence. Ils scintillent dans le néant, témoin d'un problème que l'on a tendance à oublier…_

O ===================================================== O

**« Absence »**

Noël arrivait. Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Tous les anciens de Poudlard, actuels ou passés, avaient décidé de donner une grande fête dans l'école. Harry se demandait si tout ce monde pourrait entrer dans le bâtiment… Ca faisait un sacré paquet de personnes tout de même ! Draco rétorquait alors que les indésirables resteraient dehors, dans la neige. Ca ne faisait pas rire Harry…

Blaise tenta pour la première fois d'entrer en contact avec Luna. Poussé par Draco, bien évidemment, puisque le jeune black cherchait la moindre excuse pour éviter la confrontation entre l'image idyllique et la réalité.

- « Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé ! s'exclama-t-il. Cela va paraître fou que je sonne à sa porte pour lui proposer un rendez-vous !

- Tu lui proposes simplement d'être ta cavalière pour la soirée de Noël à Poudlard ! s'impatienta Draco en fouillant dans la garde-robe de son ami pour lui trouver une tenue appropriée à une première rencontre avec sa dulcinée. Ce n'est tout de même pas la mort !

- Si Draco, murmura Blaise. Je suis mort de peur… »

Ce à quoi Draco répondit par une claque sur la tête. Blaise n'avait pas le choix : impossible de négocier avec le blond ! Cela faisait bien rire Harry. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à subir la lubie vestimentaire de son amoureux. Car pour Harry, le plus difficile était de défiler devant un Draco perfectionniste de la tenue, et râlant toujours sur le moindre petit détail qui ne convenait pas… Pas de devoir affronter l'amour de sa vie ! Pour le brun, c'était plutôt un plaisir. Et il le vivait à chaque instant.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes à peine, Blaise revint le teint affreusement pâle…

- « Elle a dit non ? demanda Draco, anxieux.

- Elle a dit oui, répondit Blaise, toujours aussi livide.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? s'étonna Harry.

- J'ai sonné, elle a ouvert, je lui ai demandé, elle a dit oui, et on s'est dit au revoir… expliqua Blaise.

- C'est tout ? » fit Draco, médusé.

Harry éclata de rire. Luna tout craché ! Fidèle à elle-même ! Elle ne l'avait même pas invité à rentrer ou à discuter… Elle n'avait pas non plus demandé pourquoi il l'invitait. Elle s'était contentée de dire oui et au revoir. De quoi refroidir les ardeurs de Blaise !

**[===]**

Le problème de Noël était de devoir trouver des cadeaux… Harry était du genre à vouloir trouver le meilleur présent pour ses amis, celui qui leur plairait le plus et leur convenait parfaitement, quitte à dépenser tout son argent. Draco, lui, était plutôt dépensier de nature. Mais il refusait d'offrir un bien qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, et s'arrangeait à l'acheter en double pour en garder un exemplaire. Lorsqu'ils faisaient les boutiques ensemble, à la recherche de la perle rare, Harry se moquait toujours gentiment de lui.

- « Ecoute-moi bien, s'énerva Draco, si je n'achète pas en double, il y a de fortes chances pour que je retourne faire les magasins.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que de retour chez moi, je garderais ce que j'ai acheté pour mon usage personnel ! Il me faudrait trouver alors un autre cadeau que je me procurerais en deux fois pour ne pas recommencer ce manège ! C'est très mauvais pour mon porte-monnaie !

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je te prendrais pour un égoïste… Tu ne penses qu'à toi…

- Faux ! s'emporta Draco en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. Cela prouve que je n'achète pas n'importe quoi à mes amis ! Je leur achète quelque chose de tellement bien que je veux le garder !

- Et pourquoi ne réfléchis-tu pas en fonction d'eux ? grogna Harry en se massant l'épaule. Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes goûts que toi.

- Mes goûts sont les meilleurs qui soient ! répliqua Draco en pointant son petit nez pointu vers le ciel. Je ne peux pas leur donner une chose que je n'aime pas ! J'aurais l'impression de me moquer d'eux ! Mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça : je dois trouver un présent que j'aime et qu'ils aiment ! C'est très difficile ! »

Harry préféra ne pas aller plus loin au risque de provoquer une dispute. Il se contenta de soupirer en s'attirant un regard noir de Draco. Celui-ci ne lui adressa plus la parole avant de craquer devant une longue capeline blanche dotée d'une capuche surdimensionnée bordée de fourrure. Et Harry profita de son inattention dans le magasin pour la lui acheter en guise de cadeau de Noël.

- « Han… quel dommage ! soupira Draco en bavant devant la vitrine, en sortant. Elle est tellement trop chère… Et j'ai tellement de cadeaux à acheter… Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite, continua-t-il en chuchotant à la capeline, après Noël, je reviens pour te prendre avec moi ! Je te rendrais ta liberté ! »

Harry rit discrètement avant de lui prendre la main pour emporter son aimé loin de la vitrine… Draco se retourna sans cesse en gémissant de frustration. Harry était tout de même soulagé de savoir que Draco savait se retenir s'il n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire à sa fièvre acheteuse… Bien que cette résistance soit limitée…

**[===]**

Harry et Draco revenaient des courses. Le beau blond était toujours tout excité de remplir les placards habituellement vides de sa cuisine. Depuis que Harry lui mitonnait des bons petits plats, il s'extasiait devant les meubles pleins de victuailles. Enfin ils servaient ! Pour leur donner une utilité, il empilait des livres dedans, leur confiant la lourde charge d'une bibliothèque. Malheureusement, Draco n'avait pas pour habitude de chercher de la lecture dans la cuisine, et finissait par s'arracher les cheveux quand il était à la quête d'un ouvrage en particulier qu'il ne trouvait pas… étant dans la cuisine. Il était entré dans une crise de rage en se rendant compte que ses précieux trésors finissaient par empester les vapeurs de tartes ou pizzas réchauffées au micro-onde. Depuis, les placards et tiroirs restaient vides… De temps en temps, en faisant du lèche-vitrine, il trouvait un ustensile de cuisine dont il trouvait le design agréable au regard. Il se le procurait alors dans l'unique but de remplir les meubles inutilisés… même s'il ne s'en servait jamais.

Mais avec l'arrivée de Harry, tout changeait ! Chaque chose avait sa place et sa fonction ! Et, surtout, ils étaient utilisés ! Un vrai bonheur pour Draco ! Il se sentait ému et tout émoustillé lorsqu'il rangeait avec soin les provisions, sous le regard amusé de son beau brun. Il en fallait peu pour rendre Draco heureux… En réalité, il lui fallait des nouveautés ! Un nouvel objet, même s'il n'en avait aucun besoin, lui donnait toujours ces yeux pétillants de bonheur, comme un enfant devant une pile de cadeaux soigneusement empaquetés. Un simple sachet de chips pouvait le faire sautiller sur place, à la seule condition qu'il puisse le placer avec soin dans un des meubles de la cuisine. Même si, au final, c'était Harry qui le mangeait.

Ranger les courses était tout un rituel. Harry sortait les aliments des sacs plastiques, et Draco les prenait un par un pour les arranger. Il se tenait immobile, son produit à la main, et affrontait sa cuisine en plissant des yeux, réfléchissant sérieusement avant de prendre sa décision. Une fois fait, il se précipitait vers un tiroir ou un placard, l'ouvrait brusquement, et plaçait avec un soin méticuleux son bien, calculant la position au millimètre près. Puis, il refermait l'emplacement pour renouveler son petit plaisir avec une autre denrée. Harry, évidemment, rangeait les sacs dans leur petite caissette prévue à cet effet bien avant le blondinet. Il s'amusait alors à le regader, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Et lorsqu'il rigolait un peu trop fortement, Draco le fusillait du regard. Il était pourtant bien obligé de regarder : Draco changeait les ingrédients et ustensiles de place suivant son humeur. Et Harry devait alors ouvrir tous les meubles pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin pour préparer à manger. Au début, cela l'énervait passablement. Finalement, il se mit à observer le manège de son petit ange, en mémorisant bien le nouvel arrangement. Et même s'il changeait toutes les semaines ou deux semaines, il devait reconnaître que Draco avait une certaine logique. Tout était regroupé par groupe, par classe… ou par couleur ou forme. Il du batailler avec Draco pour lui faire comprendre que même si son paquet de biscuits préférés était vert, il n'avait rien d'un légume et devait se retrouver avec les autres, même s'ils étaient blancs ou rouges. Et que les tomates ou les choux-fleurs ne devaient pas être avec ces autres biscuits… Harry savait que Draco était intelligent, il était tout de même un chercheur reconnu… Mais parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter. Il avait vraiment sa propre logique. Cependant, au bout de deux mois d'observation, Harry remarqua avec un grand étonnement que Draco réarrangeait la cuisine dans l'unique but d'être plus fonctionnelle pour son amoureux cuisinier. Ainsi, quand Harry s'était plaint de ne pas avoir les cuillères à portée de main, il les retrouva le lendemain dans le pot à ustensiles, sur le plan de travail. Et quand il dit que les couverts devaient être tous ensemble, il découvrit le jour suivant les couteaux et les fourchettes au même emplacement que les cuillères. Harry s'amusa alors à donner des petites idées à son compagnon, et s'amusa de voir ses conseils suivis à la lettre. Il comprit alors que si Draco mettait autant de temps à ranger les courses, c'était parce qu'il se remémorait tout ce que Harry avait pu lui suggérer, et tenter de ne pas faire d'erreurs.

Au fil des semaines, Draco était de plus en plus rapide, et les affaires se fixaient définitivement. Ils lancèrent le jeu des paris avec chronomètre : Harry lançait un chiffre, et si Draco parvenait à tout organiser soigneusement avant le temps imparti, alors Harry lui devait une faveur. A l'inverse, c'était Draco qui devait obéir à un ordre de Harry. Bien entendu, il n'était pas question de sexe, ni de vêtements, au grand damne de l'un ou l'autre.

- « J'ai gagné ! sauta Harry, les bras en l'air. Tu as mis quinze minutes quarante au lieu des treize minutes que je t'avais données !

- Et zut ! râla Draco. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du hésiter à mettre les tomates avec les légumes… Je sais que tu me l'avais dit, mais les tomates sont des fruits ! Ils doivent aller dans la coupe à fruits !

- Certes, mais elles sont utilisées comme des légumes, crues dans les salades ou cuites dans la ratatouille ! C'est donc plus logique !

- C'est stupide ! Pourquoi ne pourraient-elles pas être dans une salade de fruits, puisque ce sont des fruits ?

- Tu es de mauvaise foi, Draco, jubila Harry. Le jour où tu verras des tomates dans une salade de fruits, je peux te jurer que tu les recracheras ! Alors ? Prêt pour ma petite faveur ?

- Espèce de monstre profiteur ! Ce n'est pas juste ! J'avais tout de même raison !

- Draco…

- D'accord, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un bisou !

- Nous avons dit « rien de sexuel » !

- Depuis quand un bisou est synonyme de « s'envoyer en l'air » ?

- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais… »

Draco soupira et accorda tout de même le baiser demandé. Harry tendait la joue… et tourna brusquement la tête au moment où le blond allait le lui donner. Harry profita de son étonnement pour ligoter Draco de ses bras. Celui-ci protesta mais finit par se laisser aller. Comment résister alors de petits papillons faisaient leur apparition au creux de son ventre ? L'odeur de son homme envahit ses narines, remontant jusqu'à son cerveau pour déconnecter ses neurones unes à unes. Ses mouvements brusques pour se libérer ralentirent, se firent plus souples, plus voluptueux… Il finit par se dandiner doucement, se frottant efficacement contre le corps ferme et musclé. La chaleur de Harry l'embrasa, et il se cambra, ondulant lentement. Il arriva à dégager ses bras pour les passer autour des épaules puissantes, soupirant d'aise.

Harry était complètement, totalement, entièrement excité. Il avait l'impression de surchauffer. Il avait tellement, tellement envie de son bel éphèbe blond… Et son comportement ne fit qu'attiser la flamme qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, réduisant en cendre sa raison et sa contenance. Il souleva Draco du sol, et lui fit passer les jambes autour de ses hanches, avant de le plaquer durement contre le mur, attirant un petit couinement adorable de son beau blondinet. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position, Harry avait failli arriver à ses fins… avant d'être brutalement arrêter par Draco. Cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'arrêter. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, et il commençait à être en surchauffe. Sa plus longue période d'abstinence remontait à Poudlard, où il avait été trop occupé par la guerre pour penser à autre chose. Et depuis huit années, il n'avait pas passé plus d'un mois et demi sans partenaire. Là, ça faisait deux mois et demi… Il n'en pouvait plus. Et il n'avait jamais autant désiré une personne autant que Draco, qui se dandinait sous ses yeux, avec qui il dormait toutes les nuits… Il allait devenir fou de désir ! Il était en train de craquer ! Si Draco le repoussait, il risquait d'entrer dans une colère noire… Pas bon… Pas bon du tout… Il fallait qu'il se retire… Il devait laisser Draco… Mais son cerveau n'arrivait plus à donner d'ordre à son corps. Impossible de le lâcher, de cesser cette ondulation infernale ! Et il sentait le désir de Draco tendu contre le sien, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, à travers leur pantalon…

Après être descendu dans son bas-ventre, il sentait le plaisir remonter dans son ventre. Ses mouvements se faisaient frénétiques. Ceux de Draco aussi. Leurs langues ne savaient même plus ce qu'elles faisaient. Il sentait la salive dégouliner le long du menton de Draco et du sien. Son nez appuyait désespérément contre la joue de son amour, comme pour se rapprocher plus encore. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, il pouvait sentir ses canines cogner contre celles de Draco. Il lui dévorait la bouche. Cela n'avait plus rien de sensuel, c'était un pur besoin animal. Il le sentait. Il voulait s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Draco commençait à refaire surface en sentant l'amour s'envoler pour ne laisser place qu'au désir. A une pulsion bestiale qui n'avait rien de romantique. Cela eut l'effet de reconnecter tous ses neurones entre eux pour faire apparaître l'horreur, la peur et le dégoût. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Pas comme ça ! Il tenta de repousser Harry, mais n'avait pas suffisamment de force. Il était immobilisé, plaqué contre le mur. Il ne pouvait même pas reculer la tête, et encore moins fermer la bouche, bloquée par les dents carnivores de Harry. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement ouvertes qu'elles semblaient vouloir se décrocher. Alors qu'un peu plus tôt, il sentait la chaleur incandescente du désir du brun contre le sien comme étant une preuve d'amour, il avait maintenant l'impression d'être coincé par un obsédé en manque près à le violer. Son désir à lui retomba immédiatement, et ses gémissements de plaisir se transformèrent en plaintes désespérées. Non ! Hors de question ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça ! Il se mit à donner des coups à Harry, d'abord faibles, puis de plus en plus forts.

Harry se prit une tape si violente sur le côté droit du visage qui lui fit tourner la tête si violemment qu'il avait l'impression de s'être cassé une dent contre celles de Draco. Il lâcha immédiatement Draco qui retomba, à bout de souffle, sur le sol de la cuisine. Tous deux se tenant douloureusement la mâchoire.

- « Obsédé ! asséna immédiatement Draco. Je savais bien que j'aurais du t'interdire ce baiser dans les règles du jeu ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, rapidement rejoint par Draco. Il était rassuré que Draco ne lui en veuille pas. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir terriblement mal. Son comportement était inadmissible ! Il s'écroula également sur le sol, face à Draco. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques temps, calmant leur hilarité…

- « Désolé… » fit Harry, tout penaud.

Draco se mit à sourire… Un sourire qui ne plut pas du tout à Harry… Un sourire en coin, narquois… Celui qui disait « j'ai une idée et tu ne vas pas l'aimer »… Les yeux qui se plissent, calculateurs, mauvais. Très mauvais ! Les belles dents blanches qui se découvrent lentement, révélant lentement une canine bien pointue, limite brillante… L'air carnassier… Aïe… Très mauvais !

- « Je crois que tu vas me devoir une faveur en échange, » chantonna lentement Draco, l'air goguenard.

Harry prit un air de souffrant. Il savait le penchant sadique de Draco, et il avait une idée derrière la tête… Une belle vengeance…

- « Laquelle ? couina Harry, qui savait qu'il le méritait.

- Je veux que les tomates aillent dans la corbeille à fruit ! »

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, si violemment qu'ils semblèrent sortir de leur orbite. Draco prit un air amusé, ricanant de l'air choqué de son brun. Plus de sourire en coin, de yeux plissés ou de canines assoiffées de sang. Juste de l'amusement. Harry partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Alors c'était ça, sa vengeance ? Lui faire peur, tout simplement ? Draco le rejoignit dans son hilarité. Il n'en voulait pas à Harry. Après tout, il avait été franc avec lui : il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait difficilement se retenir. Et une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatter d'être ainsi désiré. Même si bon… il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser ! Si Harry avait été plus loin, il lui aurait réellement fait payer cher ! Il n'était pas une vulgaire poupée gonflable, non mais oh !

- « HARRY ! DRACO ! »

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent violemment devant l'entrée fracassante de Ron. Il était tout rouge, essoufflé, et avait failli arracher la porte de ses gonds. Puis, il se stoppa, médusé…

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ?

- Ronald Weasmoche ! s'emporta Draco. Je te prierais de ne pas détruire mon appartement avec tes grosses pattes pleines de tâches de rousseur !

- Harry, t'as du sang sur la bouche… T'as mordu Draco ou quoi ? Tu t'es transformé en vampire ? »

Donc, si Harry avait si mal, ce n'était pas simplement du au coup qu'il avait reçu… Il s'essuya rapidement et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il entendit vaguement Ron et Draco se disputer avant de revenir pour les calmer. Heureusement, il n'avait rien de bien grave : Draco lui avait juste éraflé la gencive avec ses dents…

- « Calme-toi, Ron, lui dit-il en lui posant les mains sur les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione va bien ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Non, non, elle va très bien, le rassura Ron. C'est Charlie ! Charlie !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a été blessé par un de ses dragons ?

- Il revient pour Noël ! hurla Ron, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est fantastique ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quatre ans ! Quatre ans, Harry ! »

Draco se boucha les oreilles et soupira, avant de repartir vers la cuisine pour servir un thé. Harry eut du mal à calmer Ron qui sautillait sur place tant il était heureux de revoir son frère.

Quatre années que Charlie n'avait pas remis les pieds en Angleterre. Ron était si occupé, entre Hermione, son mariage, son futur bébé et son travail d'Auror qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller lui rendre visite avec ses parents. Bien entendu, ils échangeaient des courriers, mais rien ne valait le face à face. Et depuis que Ron avait perdu son frère Fred durant la guerre, et que Bill et Percy avaient faillis y passer aussi, il attachait beaucoup d'importance à la famille. Harry se souvenait du nombre inlassable de fois où son meilleur ami se plaignait de ne pas voir Charlie.

- « Et il va venir avec sa fiancée ! A Noël ! A Poudlard ! Sa fiancée ! Il nous avait caché ça !

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? demanda Draco qui revenait avec un plateau de thé à la menthe et des petits gâteaux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il accumulait les conquêtes. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois pour des rencontres professionnelles. Il avait l'air d'être plutôt réservé, sauf avec ses dragons. En y réfléchissant bien, continua-t-il pensivement, je crois qu'il m'a fait du rentre dedans une fois.

- Pardon ? s'emporta Harry.

- Je ne sais pas trop… C'était un peu bizarre… Tellement maladroit que cela se voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude… Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais je me demandais parfois s'il était peu habitué au relationnel et se forçait à être agréable, ou s'il tentait de me draguer… Cela doit être la première option, vu qu'il semblerait qu'il soit hétérosexuel. Il a bien une fiancée, non ?

- Avec toi, Draco, répondit Ron, blasé, que l'on soit homo, hétéro ou bi ne fait aucune différence : tu ressemble à une fillette ! »

Voyant que Draco allait se mettre en colère, Harry changea brusquement de sujet, demandant quand Charlie allait arriver. Draco ne décrocha plus un mot, clairement énervé.

**[===]**

- « Draco… râla Harry. Où as-tu mis le vinaigre ? »

Harry préparait à manger. Et encore une fois, le rangement de Draco avait échappé à sa vigilance. Impossible de mettre la main sur la petite bouteille noire ! Il soupira longuement attendant une réponse.

- « Draco ? Tu m'entends ? »

Excédé, Harry sortit de la cuisine pour chercher son compagnon. Draco était dans le couloir, immobile.

- « Draco ?

- Hum ? fit le blond avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à stagner dans le couloir ?

- Rien, je réfléchissais.

- Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- A ce que tu me disais, répondit Draco.

- Avoue, rétorqua narquoisement Harry, tu ne sais plus où tu l'as mise.

- Euh… Non… répondit Draco en avançant dans le couloir.

- Je m'en doutais, ricana Harry en retournant dans la cuisine. Tu changes tellement les choses de place qu'on finit par ne plus s'y retrouver… Au fait ? Tu as une idée pour le cadeau de Charlie ?

- Une statue de Dragon-Dieu, répondit Draco depuis le salon. C'est son fantasme d'en voir un, un jour. »

Harry se statufia sur place. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ?

- « Draco… dit Harry, indécis. J'espère que tu plaisantes…

- Pas du tout, rétorqua Draco. Il les adore et a supplié Krotzvitch de l'inclure dans l'expédition. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible. Il était vert de rage. »

Harry laissa tout en plan et se précipita vers Draco. Celui-ci releva tranquillement la tête de son livre et regarda Harry, comme si de rien n'était. Harry ne supportait pas de le voir aussi paisible alors qu'ils parlaient de… Bon sang ! C'était cette saleté de bestiole !

- « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? grogna Harry, une colère sourde au fond des yeux.

- Harry, tu es vulgaire, soupira Draco. Et non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Ecoute ! le coupa immédiatement le blond avant que Harry ne prenne la parole. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais cela ne sert à rien de faire un blocage là-dessus. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai cette maladie qu'il faut immédiatement la bannir de notre vocabulaire, ou de tout faire pour qu'elle n'existe pas. J'étais fan du Dragon-Dieu avant toute cette histoire. Naturellement, je le déteste maintenant, mais je comprends tout de même que l'on puisse adorer cet animal. Surtout Charlie, qui est un passionné de dragons. Pour ces créatures, le Dragon-Dieu est l'équivalent des dinosaures pour les animaux non-magiques. C'est tout à fait logique que Charlie les aime. Et Harry… J'ai besoin de ne pas faire de blocage. De faire abstraction de tout cela, même si je ne l'oublie pas. Je ne veux pas me retrouver tétanisé et proche de la crise de larme dès que je vois ou entend parler de cette créature ou cette maladie. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai tout de même pas l'intention d'acheter en double cette statuette… En fait, je suis en train d'en faire une en argile… C'est comme… Une sorte d'exorcisme pour moi… Tu comprends ? » termina-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre… Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée, encore moins que Draco fasse lui-même cette statuette… Alors c'était cela, le bloc d'argile sur lequel il se penchait de temps en temps avec un air crispé, et qui était maintenant enroulé dans un chiffon humide… ? Harry avait envie de prendre une batte de baseball pour fracasser cette petite motte de terre !... Mais le visage de Draco était doux et serein. Il voulait lui faire passer cette tranquillité d'esprit, cet air paisible… Harry voyait bien, pourtant, que Draco était très tendu face à ce modelage. Qu'il était loin d'être tranquille… Et dire qu'il l'ignorait… Il pensait bêtement qu'il s'agissait d'un travail pour son Centre de Recherche, du genre tenter de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler tel ou tel animal… Maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas ça, une rage terrible grognait dans sa tête, jusqu'à lui en donner des migraines.

Draco prit tendrement la main de son aimé pour l'apaiser. Il dit à nouveau qu'il avait besoin de faire ça… Que c'était pour lui autant que pour Charlie… Harry était bien obligé de jeter l'éponge. Mais cela était tellement frustrant qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il repartit brusquement vers la cuisine, montrant clairement son désaccord. Mais une fois arrivé devant le plan de travail, il n'arrivait plus à tenir son couteau. Il tremblait dans sa main… La mort prochaine de Draco venait à nouveau de lui sauter en pleine figure, lui agrippant la gorge, serrant de toutes ses forces… Il n'en pouvait plus… Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, son souffle se fit saccadé… Sa vision se fit plus floue… Il attrapa le bord du meuble et s'appuya dessus pour se maintenir. Ses jointures blanchissant tant il forçait. Mais il n'arriva pas à se maîtriser et des larmes roulèrent silencieusement de ses yeux.

Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui, l'enlaçant tendrement. Harry sentit le corps chaud de Draco se presser contre son dos… Il sentait sa respiration contre lui, comme une preuve qu'il était encore là, bien vivant… Il sentait son souffle contre sa nuque… Il se retourna et serra fortement son petit ange blond contre lui. Il plaqua sa main contre son cou, dans l'unique but de sentir son pouls. Son cœur battait. Sa peau était chaude. Ses poumons se remplissaient d'air. Pour Harry, c'était la plus belle chose au monde, plus belle encore que l'Amour. La Vie ! Il était vivant. Draco était vivant ! Contre lui, près de lui, dans ses bras. C'était merveilleux. Il avait l'impression qu'en le serrant contre lui, Draco ne partirait pas. Que dans ses bras, Draco ne mourrait pas. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'or blanc et huma son parfum. L'odeur de Draco. L'odeur de la vie… sa vie ! Par pitié, Merlin ! Ne m'enlève pas ça ! Ne m'enlève pas Draco ! Harry se mit à trembler. Le sanglot était là, dans sa gorge. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sorte. Draco était là ! Il était là ! Vivant ! Il ne devait pas pleurer ! Il ne fallait pas attrister Draco d'avantage ! Ce n'était pas lui qui allait mourir, bon sang !

Draco tourna lentement son visage vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou. C'était trop. Harry craqua. Lorsque le premier sanglot sortit, il ne put retenir les autres. Son corps était prit de convulsions. Ses bras serrèrent tant Draco qu'il l'étouffa presque. Mais le blond ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'échapper de cette étreinte. Il se contenta de caresser le dos de son amour, le berçant doucement, déposant de légers baisers sur son cou et ses épaules. La moindre parcelle de Harry qui se présentait à lui. Il voulait lui transmettre sa force, le soutenir. Il ne pleura pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui montrer qu'il était là. Il sentait ses sanglots. Le ventre de Harry se contractait et se relâchait frénétiquement. Ses épaules tressautaient. Son dos se crispait, se voutait pour s'appuyer plus encore contre lui. Ses muscles forçaient fébrilement, preuve de force, mais pourtant si fragile… Ses doigts agrippaient fermement la chemise de Draco, tant qu'ils pourraient la déchirer. Les tendons de son cou ressortaient furieusement. Les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient tendus à l'extrême. Et cette eau… toute cette eau versée…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry parvint à se calmer un peu. Il relâcha légèrement Draco, se décrispant, sans pour autant se séparer de lui. Il voulait le garder dans ses bras. Qu'il ne s'en aille jamais. Il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Il avait peur qu'en desserrant l'étreinte, Draco s'évapore comme de la fumée, qu'il ne soit plus qu'un rêve… Il le voulait son rêve ! Il le voulait, bien vivant ! Tout contre lui ! Pour toujours, et pas pour quelque temps ! Draco leva son visage calme et serein vers lui, et prit doucement sa main. Ses pupilles bleu-gris ancrées dans celles vertes et humides. Il le guida à travers l'appartement, les yeux dans les yeux, marchant à reculons. Harry se laissa porter sans vouloir rompre le contact. Ni visuel, ni tactile. Une de ses mains toujours posée sur son dos. Il avançait sans savoir où. Il s'en moquait, tant que c'était avec son ange.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et s'allongèrent lentement sur le lit, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Draco caressa son visage délicatement… Et, sans dire un mot, ils s'endormirent…

**[===]**

Il était vingt heures quinze… Ils étaient en retard… Hermione tapait du pied pendant que Ron attendait, affalé sur le sofa, dans le salon de chez Harry. Blaise soupira en regardant sa montre. Luna, debout, regardait dans le vague. Théodore pestait contre la petite princesse trop coquette. Pansy se regardait dans la glace pour voir si sa robe était bien mise ou son maquillage toujours parfait. Ginny passait une couche de vernis à ongle supplémentaire. Neville feuilletait un magazine. Seamus demandait toutes les cinq minutes à Dean si son chapeau ne le décoiffait pas. Et Dean finit par ne plus répondre… s'attirant des questions plus insistantes. Seamus finit par pousser Pansy pour se regarder dans le miroir.

A l'étage, Harry pressait Draco, dans la salle de bain depuis presque une heure.

- « Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini ? s'emporta-t-il. Tu es parfait comme ça !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? rétorqua Draco. Je n'ai toujours pas mis mes boucles d'oreille !

- Draco, je t'en supplie ! On dirait Seamus !

- Ne me compare plus jamais avec cette folle ! gronda Draco.

- Pourtant c'est le cas ! Draco, tu es très beau ! Allez ! On y va, maintenant ?

- Ce que tu peux être pressé ! Tu as bien pris tous les cadeaux ?

- Oui ! Le sac est prêt depuis presque une heure, maintenant ! Arrête de t'acharner sur tes cheveux, ils sont parfaitement lisses et sans nœud ! Comme toujours !

- Dis tout de suite que mes cheveux sont plus raides que de la paille !

- Mais c'est ce que tu me dis toi-même à chaque passage devant un miroir ! T'arrête pas de te plaindre de tes cheveux trop lisses !

- Tu crois que je devrais les onduler un peu avec le fer ?

- RAAAAH ! Draco ! Non !

- Je devrais peut-être les attacher… Une demi-queue de cheval ? Ca donnerait un peu de volume…

- Draco… Je vais m'énerver…

- Harry ! La fête commence peut-être à vingt heures, mais les grilles de Poudlard ne seront pas pour autant fermée trois minutes après !

- Quinze minutes, Draco ! Quinze minutes ! Et au rythme où on va, tu peux même dire trente minutes ! Et le problème majeur, c'est qu'on fait attendre tous nos amis dans le salon !

- Et bien va les distraire au lieu de me ralentir encore plus ! Et fais monter Pansy et Seamus, eux au moins ont du goût ! Ils m'aideront ! »

Fulminant, Harry alla chercher Pansy, Seamus, Ginny et Hermione ! Peut-être qu'avec tout ce monde, Draco irait plus vite ! Et heureusement, avec Hermione, ce fût vite expédié. Draco descendit les marches avec un grand sourire, comme s'il n'était responsable de rien. Seamus, Pansy, Ginny et lui discutèrent mode pendant que Hermione vint chercher Ron avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry devait bien reconnaître que le temps perdu valait la peine… Draco était sublime ! Il avait changé la chemise noire, que Harry l'avait vu porter quelques minutes plus tôt, pour un large et épais pullover crème à col tombant et large échancrure. Les manches tombant jusqu'à la base de ses longs doigts blancs et fins. Le short qu'il portait était si court qu'il semblait ne rien avoir d'autre que ce pull surdimensionné, long jusqu'en dessus de ses belles petites fesses rondes. Ses jambes interminables étaient ainsi mises en valeur dans de fins collants noirs, rallongées par de simples escarpins crèmes à semelles compensées et à talons aiguilles d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Ses cheveux, qui avaient pris tout ce temps, étaient banalement relevés par une broche noire d'un style très épuré. Les boucles d'oreille se résumaient à des pierres noires opaques… Comment pouvait-on prendre autant de temps pour un résultat, certes sophistiqué, mais tout de même très simple ? Harry devait tout de même reconnaître que Draco brillait par l'élégance d'une tenue classique… pas si classique… Sobre serait le mot exact… Mais pas sinistre. Décidément, Harry ne comprenait rien à la mode, et ne voulait surtout pas comprendre ! Au final, Draco avait passé tout son après-midi à choisir la tenue de son cher et tendre, le sachant incapable de le faire lui-même, négligent ainsi la sienne. Cela expliquerait le temps perdu…

Après un grognement mécontent des hommes, ils transplanèrent immédiatement devant les grilles de Poudlard. Le château était illuminé de blanc, se fondant parfaitement dans le paysage enneigé. Un elfe de maison les accueilli et prirent leurs manteaux en échange d'un petit ticket numéroté. L'intérieur était aussi éclairé de blanc, de la neige tombant dans les couloirs.

- « Elle est chaude ! s'exclama Seamus, alors qu'il se saisit d'un flocon.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! grogna Ron, déjà passablement énervé de l'attente.

- Il a raison, fit Luna en goûtant la neige. Et elle est sucrée. Ce doivent être les Nargoles. C'est leur façon de nous souhaiter un joyeux noël. »

Blaise sourit tendrement de la remarque de la jolie blonde. Harry et Draco échangèrent alors un sourire complice et un chaste petit baiser.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Georges, devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Charlie ! s'exclama Ron.

- Non, moi, c'est Georges, ricana le rouquin, entraînant le rire de tous.

- Je le sais bien, crétin ! Je veux savoir si Charlie est arrivé ! sautilla Ron, surexcité.

- Bonsoir, joyeux noël à toi aussi petit frère, le railla Georges. Et non, Charlie n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Tu vois ? fit Draco à Harry, vainqueur alors que Ron sembla déprimer. Nous ne sommes pas les derniers.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, » grogna Harry.

Lee Jordan sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle et hurla de joie en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la dernière fête au château. Lee avait racheté la part de propriété de Fred du magasin de farces et attrapes, et était très lié à Georges, et donc la famille Weasley. Il était presque devenu comme un nouveau frère, même si personne ne pourrait remplacer le jumeau disparut. Ron se jeta dans ses bras et Ginny suivit immédiatement après.

Alertée par le bruit, Cho Chang sortit à son tour… Et là… Surprise générale ! Ginny se statufia pendant quelques instants…

- « Bonsoir ma chérie, » dit Cho.

Ginny fondit en larmes et se précipita sur la chinoise pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Toute l'assistance eut la mâchoire décrochée, pendouillant au bout de la tête, et les yeux tant écarquillé qu'ils semblaient s'ouvrir pour mieux voir ce qui se passait devant eux… Ginny embrassait Cho… Violemment, langoureusement… Avec passion… Se caressant les cheveux mutuellement… S'agrippant le dos… Se collant l'une contre l'autre…

- « Alors Ginny était bien lesbienne… fit Blaise, pensif.

- Tu le savais ? s'exclama Ron, les yeux encore plus grands que ceux de tous les autres.

- Non mais… je me posais la question il y a quelques jours… »

Luna était la seule à être restée de marbre. Elle s'approcha des deux filles qui s'étaient séparées et se regardaient amoureusement, d'un pas de danseuse, féérique. Blaise était hypnotisé.

- « Tu vas mieux alors, Cho ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, merci, répondit la chinoise. Cela n'a pas été facile, mais ça va mieux.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Cho était à Saint-Mangouste, à la section psychomagique pour dépression, répondit Luna, comme s'il s'agissait de banalité.

- Pardon ? s'emporta Ron. Ginny ! Non seulement tu es lesbienne mais tu sors avec une folle ? »

Ginny lui lança un regard si noir que Ron se tendit. Puis, elle détourna brusquement la tête et entra dans la Grande Salle en entraînant une Cho rouge de gêne avec elle.

- « Quel tact, Weasmoche, ne put s'empêcher de le railler Draco.

- Oh la ferme, blondasse. »

Draco ricana et tira Harry avec lui pour entrer à son tour au cœur des festivités.

L'immense pièce était magnifique, plus grande encore que dans leurs souvenirs. Draco soupçonna la magie du lieu d'avoir agrandi l'espace pour contenir tous les invités. Dommage, personne ne resterait dans la neige. La neige artificielle tombait également là, au milieu de cristaux de glace qui s'évaporaient au contact de la matière. Le ciel magique était noir, parsemé d'étoiles. Le sol était tapissé d'une texture blanche proche de la mousse, mais donnant l'impression de neige dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient. Les éternelles bougies flottantes, présentes même au temps de leur scolarité, voletaient au-dessus des têtes. Au fond de la Salle, quatre immenses sapins décorés aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, trônaient sur un piédestal. D'immenses blasons de Serpentard et Serdaigle à gauche, et Poufsouffle et Gryffondor à droite, ornaient les murs de pierres grises. Un orchestre, au milieu des sapins, jouait un air enjoué et discret en fond sonore. Mais ce que Harry préférait, c'était l'air émerveillé de son ange blond, les yeux brillants de joie.

Un elfe passa près d'eux et leur proposa une flûte de champagne et des petits-fours.

- « Tu crois que c'est du saumon ? demanda Draco, l'air méfiant.

- Goûte, tu verras bien. »

Draco léchouilla la surface orangée et fit une grimace.

- « Eurk… De la pâte à citrouille ! On n'est pas à Halloween ! »

Une voix masculine interpela Harry. C'était Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint. Ils retinrent Harry pendant bien vingt minutes, voulant absolument que le brun passe les entretiens pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre en tant qu'Attrapeur remplaçant. Le titulaire avait eu un accident lors du précédent match et ne pouvait jouer pendant plusieurs mois… Et leur remplaçant avait été recruté par l'Irlande. Même après avoir refusé poliment, ils insistèrent. Tant et tant qu'Harry finit par s'énerver. Entre temps, Draco s'était esquivé pour aller saluer le Professeur Gobe-Planche et parler créatures magiques.

Un peu plus loin, Luna et Blaise étaient en grande conversation avec Ginny et Cho au sujet de leur idylle qu'elles voulaient tenir secrète le temps que la belle chinoise aille mieux. Marietta Edgecombe, grande amie de Cho Chang, vint se mêler à la conversation pour saluer la jeune fille qu'elle allait voir régulièrement à l'hôpital, parfois avec Ginny. Neville et Justin Finch-Fletchley vinrent à leur tour, et Justin assomma son public de phrases ampoulées… Hermione arriva pour le calmer un peu avec sa science, et ils finirent par dialoguer tous les deux avec entrain, laissant les autres continuer leur sujet principal.

Du côté Weasley, Ron et Georges furent rejoint par Bill et Fleur, accompagnés de la petite sœur de cette dernière, Gabrielle, devenue très belle jeune femme. Arthur et Molly se joignirent à eux, attendant l'arrivée de Charlie. Le sujet Ginny fut abordé, et Molly fut profondément choquée… Elle était du genre à clamer qu'elle n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais ayant beaucoup de mal à accepter quand il s'agit de ses propres enfants… Même l'amour de Harry la laissait perplexe, et elle préférait ne pas en parler. Après tout, elle ne les avait jamais vues ensemble… avant ce soir… Mais personne ne savait vraiment si c'était parce que Harry était gay, ou parce qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy… Elle resta silencieuse pendant un bon moment, observant sa chère petite fille accrochée à Cho Chang. Molly était persuadée que Ginny était amoureuse de Harry, et pleurait son amour impossible, jalousant son idylle avec Malfoy… Alors qu'elle était également homosexuelle… Et dire que Cho était l'ex de Harry… Etait-ce comme pour garder un contact avec le beau brun ? Arthur, quant à lui, s'en moquait : tant que sa fille était heureuse, tout allait bien ! Et cela avait l'air d'être le cas.

Charlie tardait à arriver… Ron était profondément déçu. Plus le temps passait, plus il était évident qu'il n'allait pas venir… Absent… comme toujours… Georges pestait contre ce grand frère qui ne se souciait pas de sa propre famille. Bill et Fleur tentait de les consoler, alors que Gabrielle fixait un point dans la foule… Une tête blonde, couleur paille…

Draco rejoint le groupe d'amis auquel Harry s'était ajouté. Il glissa tendrement sa main dans celle de son beau brun, échangeant avec lui un regard complice. Olivier, Marcus, Cho, Justin, et même Minerva McGonagall vinrent les féliciter pour leur mise en couple. Ce fût surtout Harry qui recevait les éloges pour avoir conquis le cœur de glace d'un Malfoy aussi beau qu'un ange. Draco ricana alors que Harry s'énervait un peu… Certes, Draco était insaisissable, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas un exploit insurmontable ! Il avait l'impression qu'on lui disait avoir réussi à séduire Draco parce qu'il était le Sauveur, et qu'il était donc au-dessus du commun des mortels… Quoi de plus énervant… ?

Les Weasley se décidèrent enfin à abandonner la garde de la porte pour venir s'incruster dans le groupe. Molly prit bien garde de ne s'adresser ni à Draco, ni à Cho, comme s'ils avaient pervertis ses enfants… Cho rougit en s'en rendant compte, alors que Draco se contenta de lever un sourcil dédaigneux. Il en profita pour embrasser tendrement Harry, et avec la langue, rien que pour voir le visage cramoisi de Mme Weasley. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Harry soupira…

**[===]**

Minuit sonna, et Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard après feu Albus Dumbledore, annonça que le 25 décembre était arrivé. Les cadeaux furent alors distribués. Comme par hasard, Harry et Draco furent ceux qui en reçurent le plus. L'un, parce qu'il était le Survivant, leur Sauveur. L'autre, parce qu'il était tout simplement beau… L'un, venant de toute la gente féminine et plusieurs hommes reconnaissants. L'autre… uniquement des hommes… et ses amies filles, bien entendu.

Olivier tendit en rougissant un cadeau à Georges qui le saisit avec entrain. Lee offrit une bague à Angelina Johnson, en la demandant en mariage. Son visage s'empourpra en répondant oui, et une tournée de champagne circula dans la foule pour fêter l'évènement. Hermione, enceinte, se contenta d'un jus de citrouille. Et Ron, pour la soutenir, ne buvait pas une goutte d'alcool. Harry tendit également son cadeau à Draco avec un sourire gêné.

- « Tiens, mon premier cadeau. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas des tiges et des feuilles cette fois-ci, » ricana-t-il.

Draco souriait… mais ne bougea pas… Harry l'appela pour qu'il redescende de son petit nuage… Aucun signe. Draco continuait de sourire, le regard dans le vide. Il appela de nouveau, attirant l'attention des personnes les plus proches. Même Molly accorda un regard vers le blond pour la première fois de la soirée.

- « Draco ! cria Harry, paniqué.

- Quoi ? répondit Draco en se bouchant les oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de crier comme ça ?

- Draco… souffla Harry, soulagé, alors que tout le monde fut rassuré. Ce n'est pas drôle… Tu m'as fait peur à être dans la lune comme ça.

- Je n'étais pas dans la lune, répliqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai appelé pour te donner son cadeau, tu ne répondais pas ! Tu appelles ça comment ? »

Draco dévisagea son compagnon, sans comprendre… Puis, petit à petit, il prit un air horrifié, la main devant la bouche. Il lâcha sa flûte de champagne qui traversa la couche de fausse neige pour se briser sur la pierre. Il recula de quelques pas avant de se précipiter hors de la Grande Salle. Il percuta violemment Charlie Weasley, qui venait d'arriver, en retard, et poursuivit sa route.

- « Bin… fit Charlie… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le silence s'était fait au moment où le bruit de verre retentit dans toute la salle. Harry était statufié…

- « Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione, qui venait de comprendre.

- Quoi ? cria Harry, paniquant à nouveau.

- Draco… il…

- Mais parle ! hurla-t-il en secouant Hermione.

- Calme-toi ! protesta Ron en tentant de l'éloigner de sa femme.

- Harry ! reprit Hermione. La semi-divinité ! Ca commence ! »

O =============================================================== O

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Et hop là ! Vous croyiez que ça ne pouvait pas être pire ? Et bam ! Ce chapitre-ci, je voulais qu'il soit réservé aux autres couples, comme celui de Ginny et Cho, mais peut-être aussi d'autres qui se forment… Mais aussi pour rappeler encore et toujours que la maladie est toujours là… Persistante, comme un poison qui se propage lentement mais sûrement… Inattaquable… Faisant de tous, des spectateurs impuissants, comme le rassemblement de la Grande Salle. On pense avoir encore un peu de temps, mais il n'en est rien. Elle vient, tel un serpent sournois, attaquer au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Draco a peut-être eu un an de sursis, mais il n'est pas non plus guéri… Et personne ne connaît encore l'évolution de tout cela… Même Hermione, qui l'examine pourtant régulièrement (une fois toutes les deux semaines… Je n'en ai pas encore parlé parce qu'il ne se passe rien de précis, mais maintenant ça va venir), elle n'a tout de même rien vu._

_Et l'Amour, encore et toujours là… Mais toujours plus dur, plus difficile…_

**[===]**

_A la prochaine ! Le plus tôt possible je l'espère ! (Je suis en train de me déboiter l'épaule ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une fois, tout cet après-midi ! Argh !)_

_Au fait, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement à chacun… Promis, je recommence, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps… Toutes mes excuses !_


	21. La Vie

_La vie est belle. La vie est triste. La vie est joyeuse. La vie est rires et larmes. Elle est amour et haine. Elle nous permet d'être ce que nous sommes. Et elle se vit, tout simplement._

**O =============================================== O**

**« La Vie »**

Harry se précipita à l'extérieur sans même adresser un seul regard à Charlie et sa mystérieuse compagne. Il courut jusqu'à perde haleine. Il devait retrouver Draco ! Il devait le prendre dans ses bras, et tout irait mieux ! Comme la fois dernière, dans la cuisine. Il savait que c'était stupide. Totalement irrationnel ! Mais il en avait besoin, là, maintenant ! Il devait le retrouver. Il n'était pas dehors. Peut-être avait-il transplané à la maison ? Mais laquelle ? Chez lui ou chez Harry ? Etait-il encore à Poudlard ? Et s'il était encore à Poudlard, où serait-il allé ? Le dortoir des Serpentards ? La Tour d'Astronomie ? La Salle sur Demande ? Où ? Où ? Où ?

Harry paniquait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Sa tension était élevée. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant sans savoir où. Il n'arrivait pas à rester fixe. Il bougeait dans tous les sens. Un pas à droite, un pas à gauche, demi-tour, courir, avancer, reculer… Il respirait vite, ses mouvements étaient saccadés. Il se rongeait les ongles ou laisser ses bras se balancer sans savoir quoi en faire. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, cherchant à scanner les environs, tentant de repérer le moindre indice sur la direction à prendre. Une boule se formait dans son ventre. Il paniquait…

Tout à coup, il entendit un sanglot. Il tourna vivement la tête vers une forme au loin, recroquevillée. Harry se précipita vers elle et se jeta sur la neige, à ses côtés. Draco pleurait.

- « Draco… tenta Harry sans savoir vraiment quoi dire.

- Je me suis fait mal à la cheville… »

Harry mit du temps à comprendre. L'information n'atteint pas son cerveau immédiatement. Il était bloqué sur les mots « semi-divinité » et « absence ». Alors une histoire de cheville était loin, très loin… Draco fit un petit sourire qui décoinça les pensées de Harry.

- « Tu es tombé ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Foutus talons… répondit Draco. Je crois que j'ai fait plus que me tordre la cheville… »

Harry lui renvoya un sourire triste, comprenant parfaitement que Draco tentait de dédramatiser les récents évènements. Harry s'installa et prit la jambe de son amour sur ses cuisses. Il massa doucement l'articulation endolorie, provoquant une grimace de douleur au blond.

- « Tu ne t'es pas loupé, remarqua le brun. Je crois que c'est cassé…

- Tu as ta baguette pour me la soigner ?

- Non, elle est dans mon manteau, au dressing. Et toi ?

- Pareil. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques temps. Puis, ils rirent doucement, nerveusement. Harry continua à caresser la longue jambe, fixant Draco. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, braqués sur sa cheville, un sourire las, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Il finit par lever le visage vers son compagnon, tentant de le rassurer par un visage confiant et joyeux… Mais il ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il inspira alors longuement, tentant de se reprendre. Il avait l'air sur le point de craquer. Harry, lui, attendait un geste, un signe, une parole… Il dévisageait Draco, une mine sérieuse. Il devait être fort. Draco avait toujours été là lors de ses crises de larmes. Et le blond n'avait jamais craqué. C'était le moment de le soutenir. Lui, pleurerait plus tard.

- « C'est déjà arrivé je crois… fit enfin Draco au bout de quelques minutes de massage.

- Quand ? demanda Harry, sachant parfaitement qu'il parlait de son absence.

- Dans le couloir, il y a quelques jours… Tu m'avais demandé quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas entendu. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être arrêté sur mon chemin, et j'étais devenu subitement immobile. Mais de là à penser à une absence… Je croyais que ce n'était rien… Alors je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

- Attends… réfléchit Harry. J'étais dans la cuisine et je t'avais demandé où tu avais mis le vinaigre…

- Ah, c'était la bouteille de vinaigre ? Elle est dans le placard sous l'évier, pour que cela soit plus facile à atteindre pour toi. Vu que tu t'en sers souvent…

- Pourquoi as-tu fait croire que tu ne savais pas où elle était ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

- Tu aurais du me dire que tu n'avais pas entendu.

- Et tu m'aurais cru ? En me voyant, statique, en plein milieu du couloir ? Déjà moi-même, j'avais du mal à me convaincre que ce n'était rien… Alors toi… Je ne voulais pas en rajouter, et voir plus tard…

- Est-ce que c'est arrivé souvent ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Je ne m'en rends pas compte, Harry… soupira Draco. Ce soir, si tu ne m'avais rien dit, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir fait un saut dans le temps… Que mon esprit s'est bloqué… Combien de temps cela a duré ?

- Quelques secondes… peut-être une minute… Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu une réaction étrange avec toi ?... Je ne sais pas, par exemple… Blaise. Est-ce qu'à un moment il t'a demandé si tu étais dans la lune, ou secoué une main devant tes yeux…

- Oh ! fit Draco, surpris.

- C'est arrivé ? paniqua Harry, avant de se mettre une claque mentale pour rester calme et soutenir Draco.

- Oui… chuchota Draco, la voix légèrement tremblante, l'air soudain très inquiet.

- Quand ? insista Harry.

- Au début du mois…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Un mois ?

- C'était juste une fois, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui s'est passé. J'ai boudé en disant que Blaise me croit toujours dans la lune, alors que je l'écoute… Mais c'était un argument faux, puisqu'il ne me dit pas ça si souvent… En fait, c'est arrivé juste trois fois depuis plus de dix ans. C'est assez énorme… Donc ce devait être une absence… très légère cependant. Elle n'a pas du être très longue, vu que je ne me suis pas posé de questions comme dans le couloir… n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco tentait d'être rassuré. Il voulait entendre que ce n'était pas bien grave. Il voulait qu'on lui dise que sa dégénérescence serait longue… lui laissant encore au moins un an à vivre. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'accélère. Trois absences en un mois. Ce n'était pas grave, non ? Et puis, elles étaient assez courtes ! Même pas une minute ! Ce n'était pas grave, hein ? Ce n'était pas grave ?

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il continua à masser la cheville douloureuse, d'une façon très douce, comme pour le soulager et le rassurer en même temps. Lui aussi voulait espérer. Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était rien. Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Seule Hermione pouvait dire quelque chose… Et il n'était pas pressé de savoir. Être dans l'ignorance était horrible, comme ne pas savoir quand la fin arriverait… Mais avoir connaissance d'un réel début de dégénérescence était pire que tout. Harry le redoutait. Il redoutait qu'on lui dise qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Même s'il savait déjà qu'il n'y en avait pas. Cependant, quand Draco n'avait encore aucun symptôme, son apparence mise à part, ils vivaient tous deux dans l'oubli de la maladie… Il se rendait maintenant compte que c'était une mauvaise chose. Le choc de ce début de manifestation était énorme, et aurait pu être moins important s'ils s'étaient rappelé plus souvent le drame futur…

C'était si cruel. Cette semi-divinité était vicieuse. Rien n'était là pour amoindrir leur souffrance. Une apparente bonne santé, et l'ignorance de la durée… Harry avait l'impression de chuter dans un puis duquel il ne pourrait jamais sortir. Il était en train de tomber. Une chute vertigineuse !

- « Nous devrions aller voir Hermione, » fit remarquer Harry.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête, le cœur serré. Il ne voulait pas savoir, lui non plus. Il avait de hurler, de crier cette injustice. Qu'avait-il fait de si horrible pour mériter une telle torture ? Il n'avait tué personne, et c'était justement à cause de ça qu'il avait cette horreur en lui…

- « Je n'ai jamais tué personne… murmura vaguement Draco en se relevant, aidé de Harry.

- Je sais…, répondit le brun en aidant Draco à marcher vers le château.

- Blaise a toujours tout fait pour m'éviter ça…

- Je sais…

- Tu sais, je l'en remercie vraiment. Je ne lui en voudrais jamais… »

Harry avait perdu le fil… Pourquoi en voudrait-il à Blaise ? Au contraire, il l'avait préservé de la folie de ce Lord débile…

- « Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Tu ne sais pas ? C'est à cause de ça que j'ai cette maladie.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Seul un être pur peut approcher un Dragon-Dieu. Un être vierge, avec une âme vierge de tous méfaits… Il n'y avait que des gens comme ça dans l'expédition. C'était pour cette raison que Charlie n'avait pas pu venir : il avait déjà couché avec une fille…

- Attends… s'arrêta subitement de marcher Harry. Tu es en train de me dire que… Si tu as fait parti de l'expédition, que tu as croisé cette… ordure de créature… et que tu es maintenant malade… c'est parce que Blaise t'a sauvegardé ? Que tu n'as jamais tué personne, malgré ton statut de Mangemort, et que tu n'as jamais eu l'envie de coucher avec quelqu'un ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Harry avait envie de s'énerver, de crier, tempêter, piquer une crise, frapper, hurler, pleurer, sangloter, se mettre en colère, s'arracher les cheveux… Ses mains tremblaient. Il eut besoin de prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour calmer son esprit confus et les larmes qui menaçaient de monter. Il savait que si ces larmes venaient, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Cette nouvelle information l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Draco lui disait ne pas aimer être considéré comme pur : cela ne lui avait attiré que des ennuis… Et c'était un euphémisme. Le surnom d'« ange » lui parut tout à coup très cruel. Draco devait le recevoir comme une insulte. Si seulement… Si seulement Blaise n'avait pas tant protégé ses amis. Si seulement Draco avait plus été porté sur le sexe… Si seulement il n'était pas devenu chercheur à Moscou… Si seulement il n'avait pas été si talentueux dans son métier pour avoir été embarqué dans cette expédition devenue cauchemar…

Harry avait l'impression de devenir fou. Tout ! Tout s'était ligué contre eux ! Il avait l'impression de se battre contre le monde entier, contre la nature, contre les humains et les animaux. Contre les sentiments aussi, qui le submergeaient. Qui l'inondaient. Qui le noyaient. Il avait la sensation de suffoquer lentement, mais sûrement. Il sentait qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Qu'il se battait contre le vide, le néant, le destin… contre une force au dessus de tout. Et c'était vrai. Il avait beau se débattre, il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Il mourrait à petit feu. Il allait mourir en même temps que Draco. Il le sentait, comme un constat. Une évidence. Il l'avait déjà pressentit, mais à présent, c'était clair, limpide. Tellement évident.

Ils reprirent lentement le chemin vers la gigantesque porte de Poudlard. En silence. Que pouvaient-ils dire de plus ? Harry était dans un état second. Son seul espoir résidait en Hermione et les chercheurs russes. C'était une course contre la montre. Le compte-à-rebours avait commencé.

**[===]**

Ils étaient au centre médical de Saint-Mangouste. Hermione les avait attendu dans le hall, leurs manteaux sur le bras, et ils étaient partis immédiatement, sans même dire au revoir. Ils n'en auraient pas eu le courage, de toute façon. Comment auraient-ils fait, devant une foule de convives, leurs yeux rivés sur eux ? Ils étaient déjà mal, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Hermione avait soigné la cheville de Draco d'un coup de baguette, sans même poser de question en le voyant boiter. Et ils étaient partis, séance tenante.

Harry attendait dans le couloir blanc. La peur au ventre, la poitrine douloureusement comprimée. Assis, sa jambe faisait des soubresauts incontrôlables. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur ses genoux. Sa gorge était sèche, et il déglutissait sans cesse. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, mais rien de venait. Il ne se retenait même pas, non. Son corps était en pause. Il attendait. Et le verdict tardait à arriver.

- « Harry ! »

Des têtes rousses arrivaient en courant. Harry avait du mal à réagir. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et qui étaient ces gens. Ron, Georges, Ginny, Cho, Luna, Blaise, Neville, Pansy, Théo, Seamus et Dean arrivaient en courant. Le personnel soignant les regardait avec un air réprobateurs, mais n'eurent pas le temps de leur signaler qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital et non sur un terrain de sport ! Harry ne se leva même pas quand ils arrivèrent devant lui.

- « Il est encore dedans ? » demanda Blaise, l'air paniqué mais encore conscient.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir prononcer un son cohérent. Bon sang ! Draco n'était pas encore sur le point de mourir ! Il avait l'impression de s'attendre à voir Hermione surgir et lui dire que c'était terminé. Il avait vraiment fait une sale chute avec cette absence… Ce rappel de la maladie était comme un coup de poing, si violent qu'il en était assommé. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir se relever, ou attendre la fin, allongé, pour s'endormir quand tout serait fini…

Ron vint s'asseoir près de Harry, et entoura ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant. Harry ne s'en rendait même pas compte, plongé dans ses pensées. Blaise tournait en rond, sous le regard apathique de Luna, qui ne semblait pas atteinte de la peur générale. Georges se rongeait les ongles. Ginny s'accroupit devant Harry pour capter son regard, sans y parvenir. Neville observait tout le monde, sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Seamus et Dean se seraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, inquiets. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient des yeux de Pansy, pendant que Théo fixait d'un air dur la porte de la salle d'auscultation. Cho se sentait étrangère et se tordait les doigts en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Finalement, Lun vint s'installer de l'autre côté de Harry…

- « Ce n'est pas fini. »

Tout les yeux se dirigèrent vers elle, à la fois mécontent qu'elle brise le silence religieux qui s'était installé, et curieux de ce que cette fille, atteinte d'une folie douce, pouvait bien vouloir dire.

- « Ce n'est pas encore fini, Harry. »

Harry la regardait sans comprendre. Pour lui, tout était terminé. Il ne quitterait jamais Draco, ça non. Mais comment continuer à vivre avec cette mort qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes ? Elle était déjà là, avant, mais invisible. Maintenant, elle était apparut, menaçante, ricanante. Une Marque des Ténèbres encore plus sournoise et cruelle. Une marque sans signature, sans personne à pouvoir blâmer… A part cette maudite créature, la pire réincarnation de Voldemort, pour Harry. Mais hors d'atteinte.

- « Tu savais, continua-t-elle. Tu savais et tu as choisi. »

Elle le regarda longuement. Elle voulait que ses paroles atteignent son cœur, qui s'était refermé. Il fallait le rouvrir. Lui faire comprendre. Lui rappeler le choix qu'il avait fait, quelques mois auparavant, en débutant cette relation avec Draco.

- « Tu as choisi de vivre et d'aimer. Tu as choisi de faire vivre Draco. Et il est vivant. Il n'a jamais été aussi vivant que maintenant, avec toi. »

Harry aurait eu envie de rire devant ce cliché, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Mais aucune autre parole n'aurait pu le soulager à ce point. Rien n'aurait pu l'atteindre plus sûrement que Luna. Elle avait raison. Il avait choisi de vivre avec cette menace. Et un rappel lui faisait baisser les bras ? Foutaise ! Draco avait besoin de lui, comme lui avait besoin de son ange.

Harry se redressa. Une nouvelle détermination au fond des yeux. Il s'était dit qu'il pleurerait plus tard. Il tiendrait cette promesse. D'accord, c'était horrible. Ce qu'il vivait, il ne le souhaiterait même pas pour son pire ennemi. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Parce qu'il était amoureux. Et qu'est-ce qui était plus beau que l'Amour ? Rien. Ces petits instants vécus avec Draco, ces rires, ces disputes, ces tendresses, ces discussions… Tous ces petits moments à deux. Ils valaient tout l'or du monde. Même les séances de torture que lui avait infligées Draco en l'obligeant à porter d'autres vêtements. Même ces crises de larmes lorsqu'une parole mentionnant la semi-divinité arrivait dans leurs échanges. Même maintenant, cette douleur qu'il ressentait, cette peur… C'était violent, mais c'était beau aussi. Parce qu'il aimait.

Un goût de noix de coco arriva sur sa langue, alors qu'un parfum de coquelicot envahit ses narines. Sur ses doigts, il sentait la peau douce de Draco, l'amplitude de sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration… et son cœur qui battait. Sa chaleur. Sa vie. La fréquence cardiaque qui augmentait quand Harry l'embrassait, ou qui ralentissait lorsque Draco s'endormait. Sa vie, guidée par ses sentiments ou son état. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus beau que ça ?

Harry n'avait jamais souhaité abandonner Draco, malgré la tournure tragique que prenait leur existence. Mais il voulait abandonner la vie en restant couché, terrassé par sa détresse. Non ! Il ne devait pas ! Il voulait encore vivre des petits instants, des petits détails. Ceux qui affolaient son cœur, qui lui donnait chaud, qui le faisait sourire, qui l'emplissait de tendresse et de joie. Il voulait revivre ce basculement, dans le restaurant. D'autres anecdotes triviales dues à un parfum comme la noix de coco, à une fleur comme le coquelicot, un souvenir comme les « Wind Bubbles » de chez « Pirouette et Badin », une boisson comme le jus d'orange… Il voulait les yeux ensommeillés de Draco au réveil, son haleine fétide du matin, ses rangements étranges dans la cuisine, son obsession de la mode, ses taquineries puériles lorsqu'il s'ennui, sa manie de toujours avoir le dernier mot, ses répliques sarcastiques, son refus de vouloir se lier à lui physiquement… Ses rires, sa voix, sa douceur, sa tendresse… Ses longues jambes fines, son corps élancés, ses yeux aguicheurs, ses mains douces, ses hanches étroites… Sa première fois…

La porte s'ouvrit. Harry était tellement absorbé dans ses réflexions qu'il sursauta. Il avait eu chaud, excité par le cours qu'avaient pris ses pensées, mais fut refroidit aussi durement qu'une douche glacée. Il avait rougi, il était maintenant pâle. Draco sortit avant Hermione, tête basse… mais pas triste. Il réfléchissait. En levant son visage, il sursauta devant tant de gens amassés devant la porte, les yeux braqués sur lui dans l'expectative. Puis, il sourit. Un sourire chaleureux, réconfortant. Un sourire qui disait « tout va bien ». Tous soupirèrent, soulagés sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Ils avaient retenus leur respiration. Rien n'était pourtant résolu. Harry se leva, pas dupe de l'air rassurant de Draco, et vint lui prendre la main, le regard braqué sur lui.

- « Il n'y a rien, fit Hermione, pensive.

- Comment ça ? demanda vivement Blaise.

- Rien n'a changé. Je ne vois aucune déficience quelconque. Rien dans sa tête, rien dans son corps… Tout est normal… Et pourtant, cela ne l'est pas…

- C'est inquiétant ? demanda timidement Pansy, la voix faible.

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Si nous ne pouvons rien voir, nous ne pouvons rien prévoir non plus. D'après les examens, Draco ne devrait pas avoir d'absence. Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Si au moins nous arrivions à déterminer quels sont les gênes de la maladie… Mais même là, nous sommes impuissants ! ce virus ou bactérie, ou quoi que ce soit, a réellement fusionné dans le corps de Draco… Médicalement, Draco va parfaitement bien. Et ce n'est pourtant pas le cas.

- Hermione, intervint finalement Harry. Est-ce que cela veut dire que si vous arrivez à déterminer ce qui ne va pas, vous pourriez faire quelque chose ? Si vous trouvez le gêne ou la manifestation de la maladie dans son corps, vous pourriez l'isoler ? Ou trouver un remède ? »

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Draco détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter la réalité. Il détestait Harry pour poser une telle question ! La réponse ne ferait que confirmer ses craintes et certitudes : on ne pouvait rien faire !

- « C'est une possibilité, répondit pourtant Hermione.

- Tu peux confirmer ça ? s'exclama Théodore, la voix partant dans les aigus sur le coup de la surprise.

- Si nous arrivons à déterminer ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à le voir dans les examens, nous pourrons savoir si nous pouvons faire quelque chose. Je ne dis pas que l'on y arrivera, mais nous saurons au moins si on peut ou pas. Pour l'instant, Draco est un véritable mystère pour la médecine d'aujourd'hui. Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre sur la semi-divinité, puisque de toute façon, nous ne savons rien. Alors oui, peut-être que l'on peut trouver un remède… Mais ne vous faites pas trop d'espoirs. Si on y arrive, ce qui n'est déjà pas gagné d'avance, il faut aussi que cela soit fait à temps. Peut-être qu'il sera trop tard pour le soigner.

- Ou peut-être pas… ajouta Ginny.

- Je dirais que les chances de soigner Draco à temps sont de 5%... Et je suis gentille. Nous ne savons même pas quand exactement il sera trop tard. Je le répète : nous ne savons rien ! Et c'est très frustrant. Peut-être y arriverons-nous mieux avec une analyse du Dragon-Dieu, mais encore faut-il que les chercheurs russes la retrouve ! Et il est aussi possible qu'ils en trouvent un autre qui n'a pas la possibilité de contaminer… Nous ne savons même pas si cette contamination est due à l'espèce, à la race, au sexe, ou autre prédisposition !

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Georges.

- Par exemple, les reptiles. C'est une catégorie d'animaux. Parmi eux, se trouvent les serpents. Et au milieu de toutes les espèces de serpents existantes, seulement quelques uns sont venimeux. Et là encore, le venin est différent et produit des symptômes différents. Nous ne savons rien des Dragon-Dieu. Nous ne savons pas s'ils sont des reptiles ou des mammifères. Nous ne savons pas s'ils ont différentes espèces ou s'ils sont une espèce à part entière. Et peut-être que le venin, ou quoi que ce soit, est propre aux femelles ou aux mâles… Il y a beaucoup trop de facteurs inconnus. Et si les chercheurs capturent un autre Dragon-Dieu, sans s'en rendre compte, et que celui-ci ne révèle rien… Et même s'ils attrapent le bon ! Peut-être ne trouverons-nous pas le fameux venin ? Peut-être qu'il est indétectable ? Et aussi… peut-il contaminer les animaux aussi ? Ou juste les humains ? Ou peut-être même certains humains avec certaines prédispositions ? Il faut alors comparer avec Draco… Et nous ne saurions pas où chercher exactement ! Cela prendra beaucoup de temps. Temps que nous n'avons pas. Et encore, nous n'avons même pas le Dragon-Dieu ! Non, il nous faut absolument trouver ce qui cloche chez Draco… L'anomalie. Et après tous ces examens, je dois avouer que nous désespérons de trouver… »

L'espoir qui était né venait de s'effondrer… Mais pas pour Harry. Il était comme un naufragé s'agrippant à une brindille pour ne pas couler. Et il la saisissait de toutes ses forces. Il y avait un espoir. Mince, infime, ridicule, minuscule… mais un espoir tout de même. Au début, Harry était prêt à vivre avec cette mort prochaine. Il espérait un espoir, sans vraiment le voir. Puis, il avait sombré, petit à petit. Il eut, grâce à Luna, un regain, un sursaut de volonté. Et maintenant, il avait confirmation de l'existence de cet espoir. Il savait où tourner la tête pour voir la lumière. Et c'était énorme pour lui. Elle était encore faible, un fantôme de lueur à l'horizon… Mais elle était là ! Il allait se battre ! Il ne laisserait pas tomber ! Il allait espérer ! Vraiment, c'était énorme !

**[===]**

Harry fermait la porte de l'appartement de Draco. Celui-ci n'avait pas décroché un mot, même pour dire au revoir à tous leurs amis. Blaise avait eu l'air dépité. Il voulait rester avec sa princesse. Et Harry du lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait être seul avec Draco. Blaise eut du mal à digérer ce fait, mais l'accepta tout de même. Sa princesse lui avait déjà échappé. Il le savait… Mais il avait encore du mal à le tolérer.

- « Tu veux du café ? demanda Draco, parlant enfin.

- Du jus d'orange, s'il-te-plaît. »

Draco comprit le sous-entendu. Tous les deux se rappelaient parfaitement le jour où tout avait commencé pour eux. Le jour où Harry avait offert à Draco son premier présent, un bouquet de tiges et de feuilles. Ils avaient bu un jus d'orange avant que le brun se précipite dehors pour revenir, des superbes coquelicots dans les mains. Cette boisson était devenue symbolique pour eux. Le moindre détail avait de l'importance à leurs yeux. Tous les objets, les mots, les gestes… Tous avaient pris un sens. Et ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Le café était Harry. Le thé, Draco. Le jus d'orange, c'était leur couple. Le coquelicot, l'image de l'Amour qu'éprouvait Harry. La noix de coco, la parfaite représentation de Draco. Blanc et subtil. Dur à l'extérieur, mais si doux lorsque l'on brisait la carapace.

Draco servit deux verres du jus. Il s'installa sur le plan de travail, et sirota en silence. Harry l'observait. Il attendait qu'il parle. Lui, ne savait quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas partir se coucher sans avoir eu une discussion. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Qu'il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux. Qu'ils ne devaient pas se laisser aller.

- « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit tranquillement Draco, une fois son verre vide.

- Non, » répondit simplement Harry.

Draco le regarda, surpris. Il interrompit son geste alors qu'il allait descendre du plan de travail. Harry posa son verre et s'approcha lentement de Draco. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son ange, et se posta entre ses jambes. Doucement, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa. Longuement, tendrement. Il voulait lui transmettre sa force. Lui montrer que tout était encore possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant, non ? Et comme ils ne savaient rien de l'avenir, il pouvait y avoir de bonnes surprises, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se détacha de lui, et le fixa étrangement. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre le message. Mais il y avait une telle volonté dans les yeux de Harry. Une détermination si forte qu'elle le submergea. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Que devait-il comprendre ? Il était perdu…

- « Il y a un espoir, dit Harry.

- Tu as entendu Hermione, soupira Draco, las. Elle…

- Il y a un espoir, le coupa Harry.

- Harry, souffla Draco. Je… Je n'ai plus la force…

- Je l'ai pour nous deux.

- Non, Harry. Ne fais pas ça…

- J'ai la force, » insista Harry.

Draco n'aima pas du tout ce regard. C'était celui d'un désespéré qui serait prêt à tout pour arranger les choses. Et il n'en ressortait jamais rien de bon. Draco ferma les yeux, un court instant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Il allait se mettre à pleurer tant il était à cran. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il prit le visage de son amour entre ses mains, et lui envoya un regard insistant.

- « Accepte, dit-il. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en train de replonger dans les cinq étapes du deuil ? Le marchandage. Tu espères. Tu es prêt à tout pour cela. Mais il n'y a rien.

- Si, il y a un espoir, s'énerva Harry. Et je ne me voile pas la face comme toi. Tu es vivant. Nous sommes en vie, tous les deux. Et nous vivons la plus belle chose qui puisse exister dans ce monde. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de vivre ça. C'est un bonheur de chaque instant ! C'est vrai, la mort plane. Et j'accepte sa présence. Mais je refuse de rendre les armes sans me battre ! »

Draco déglutit et tenta de reprendre sa respiration pour ne pas pleurer. Il détourna le visage, levé vers le ciel, comme pour chercher de l'aide, de la force pour pouvoir raisonner la folie qu'il commençait à voir dans les yeux de Harry. Cette situation ne pouvait rien donner de bon. Des sentiments trop forts l'un pour l'autre, et une fin tragique contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien… De quoi devenir fou ! Une larme roula sur la joue de Draco avant qu'il retourne son attention vers Harry.

- « Harry, chuchota-t-il, caressant doucement ses joues avec ses pouces. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu veux te battre contre la mort ? Comment ?

- En ne la laissant pas nous bouffer le peu de vie qui nous reste. »

Les vannes étaient ouvertes. Harry pleurait, sans sangloter. L'air toujours aussi déterminé. Le regard dur. Les traits crispés par sa rage de vivre. Draco était interloqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait cru que Harry donnerait une réponse farfelue, comme d'aller à la chasse au Dragon-Dieu ou monter son petit laboratoire de recherches médicales. Qu'il serait prêt à tout, partir chasser avec un filet à papillon ou faire des prélèvements sur la chair de Draco pour l'analyser. Mais ça, c'était inattendu. Il n'était pas aussi fou que Draco le pensait. Au contraire, il était logique. Il voulait se battre avec ses armes, et pas celles des chercheurs ou des médecins. Il restait dans le domaine qu'il connaissait, et pas celui où il n'était qu'un débutant et un poids pour les professionnels. Harry était incapable de trouver le Dragon-Dieu, puisque non pur. Et il n'avait aucune connaissance médicale. Par contre, il savait ce que c'était de vivre en sachant que l'on allait mourir. Draco savait que Harry pensait ne pas survivre de l'affrontement contre Voldemort. Mais il avait une chance. Un espoir. Et cela lui avait donné la force de se battre. Le combat, ici, était différent. Mais cette petite lueur permettait de ne pas sombrer. Elle donnait la force de continuer. Et c'était cette force-là que Harry avait voulu donner à Draco à travers son baiser.

Draco comprenait. Des sillons de larmes se creusaient aussi sur ses joues. Il savait quoi faire maintenant de cette force. Il allait en faire la vie. Tout simplement.

**O =============================================== O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Quoi de plus beau que l'Amour ? La vie ! Parce que c'est elle qui nous permet d'aimer !_

_Ce chapitre est un message d'espoir, donné à travers les larmes. Il y a eu un rappel de la maladie la fois dernière, et maintenant, un rappel de leur choix. Le choix de vivre et d'aimer. De continuer, tout simplement. Et puis, le discours d'Hermione permet d'éclairer une faible lueur. Celle qui permet de se battre, et ne pas dépérir. Elle peut rendre fou. Un noyé peut nager jusqu'à elle comme un dément, perdre toutes ses dernières forces, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était qu'un reflet de la lune sur l'eau : un mirage. Ou bien tenter de la rejoindre et perdre toutes ses forces en chemin pour finir par mourir d'épuisement. Draco eut peur que Harry prenne ce chemin. Finalement, il s'est aperçu que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors que Draco se laissait couler lentement, Harry l'a tiré à la surface. Il lui a donné une gifle magistrale pour le réveiller. Ils ne nageraient pas, ils ne couleraient pas non plus. Ils attendraient. Que la lumière, celle d'un bateau, vienne les rejoindre ? Ou que les vagues les emportent vers une berge qu'ils n'avaient pas vue ? Ou qu'un morceau de bois flottant arrive jusqu'à eux pour les aider à se hisser ? Mais ils resteraient tous les deux, ensemble. Et ils se battraient, ensemble, pour ne pas couler. Parce que la vie est trop belle._

**[===]**

_Beaucoup m'ont dit que c'était trop dur, trop triste, cette fic. Et bien… Il fallait d'y attendre un peu ! C'est quand même le thème : tragique ! Tragique ne veut pas dire mort, je le rappelle. Il n'est pas vie non plus. Il est cet entre-deux que j'essaie de cultiver. Cet entre-deux qui rend vivant, qui fait que l'on se bat et que l'on ressent pleinement la vie. Parce qu'on se rend compte de sa fragilité._

_Il y a tout un message à capter sur la vie, l'adversité, la tristesse… Si la vie n'était que joie… est-ce que l'on ne s'embêterait pas un peu ? C'est un peu fort ce que je dis, je sais. Mais c'est ce que je pense. Si tout était joyeux et facile, si nous vivions dans un printemps permanent, sans pluie, sans tempête… Nous n'apprécierions rien ! (Aucun message destiné au Japon, hein ? C'est trop horrible ce qui se passe là-bas ! Je parle de petites adversités, pas une immense calamité, un désastre énorme !) Je ne veux pas vanter les mérites des tragédies, à petites ou grandes échelles. Je vante ceux des batailles pour se sortir de l'adversité, celles qui permettent de ressentir pleinement la vie et de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Beaucoup vous diront que c'est dans cette adversité que les liens se resserrent. Et c'est le cas pour Harry et Draco. A votre avis, est-ce qu'ils s'aimeraient autant s'il n'y avait pas la menace que tout se termine brusquement ? Si le temps n'était pas compté, est-ce qu'ils vivraient aussi pleinement ? Bon, ok, Draco ne vit pas PLEINEMENT, puisqu'il refuse encore de se donner à Harry… Du moins pas encore. Et puisque vous savez, parce que très logique, qu'il va céder à son beau brun… est-ce que vous croyez qu'il le fera sans penser qu'il va bientôt mourir ? Est-ce qu'il ne le fera pas simplement parce qu'il sait qu'ils n'ont pas tout le temps devant eux ? Et tout ce qu'ils feront, par la suite… Est-ce qu'ils ne précipitent pas les choses pour vivre entièrement leur bonheur, leur vie, leur amour, avant la fin ?... Leurs sentiments sont vrais… mais ne sont-ils pas exacerbés pour tout cela ? Et ceux, depuis le début ?... A méditer…_

**[===]**

_Merci à tous ! Et à la prochaine ! (plus tôt que ça, je l'espère…)_


	22. Disproportions

_Lorsque tout grandit trop vite, trop soudainement, il y a disproportion. Une accentuation de tout. Des sentiments, des événements, des sensations… Cela peut être n'importe quoi. Cela peut être bon ou mauvais. Cela peut devenir grandiose, théâtral… Et souvent, on est surpris !_

**O==================================================O**

**« Disproportions »**

Harry buvait son café noir sans sucre. Draco, son thé vert menthe avec deux sucres. Chacun, un verre de jus d'orange en plus. Un bol de céréales nature avec du lait pour Draco. Des œufs brouillés avec du bacon grillé pour Harry. Le brun lisait la Gazette du Sorcier à travers ses lunettes, les yeux plissés par les dernières traces de sommeil. Le blond, un bon roman policier qu'il venait juste de commencer. Il était penché sur celui-ci, les jambes repliées sous lui, sur le cousin de la chaise en bois. Harry soutenait sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table massive. Ce que les journalistes pouvaient être inintéressants quand ils se mettaient à divaguer sur les célébrités ! Et en tant qu'Auror, il avait les informations de premières mains sur les différents évènements. Il sentait de plus en plus les limites des médias d'information… Draco, lui, était passionné par l'intrigue ! Une fillette rousse avait été retrouvée noyée, tirée de la mer par un pêcheur de homards !

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine. Seul le tic tac du pendule troublait le calme du moment. Harry, qui commençait à s'endormir, se redressa en soufflant pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise, se passant les mains sur le visage. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Il était resté tout contre Draco, dans sa position favorite : sur son dos, la main sur son cœur. Il avait passé des heures et des heures à écouter sa respiration, sentir sa fréquence cardiaque… Il avait été pris d'une phobie, celle que tout s'arrête. La panique s'était emparée de lui… Heureusement, il s'était maîtrisé. Il devait se reprendre ! Il n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber sa nouvelle résolution ! Celle de continuer à vivre malgré tout. Ca, jamais ! Mais cette angoisse resterait à jamais dans son esprit…

En redressant la tête, qu'il avait laissé partir en arrière, il vit Draco l'observer, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son air était attendrit, un doux bonheur transparaissait sur son visage.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Rien… sourit Draco.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il, sans agressivité.

- Rien, c'est juste que… rit Draco, l'air joyeux et amusé. C'est juste que j'adore ces moments-là, continua-t-il, faisant passer dans ses yeux tout le bonheur tranquille et pourtant immense, qu'il ressentait. Ces petits moments, entre nous. Cette intimité… Juste toi et moi… Le petit-déjeuner… La lecture… Le silence… Cette connivence… Une vie de couple… J'adore, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

- Je peux te faire encore plus plaisir, tu sais ? ajouta Harry, d'un air lubrique.

- Roh ! bouda Draco en se retournant, vers la fenêtre. Tu viens de briser l'instant !

- Je plaisante ! rit Harry en se levant pour aller prendre un Draco boudeur dans ses bras, et déposer un petit baiser sur ses cheveux. Moi aussi j'adore ces moments avec toi, continua-t-il doucement. »

Draco se laissa aller contre lui, et sourit. Il retrouvait cette magie d'il y a quelques instants. Les mots étaient inutiles. Et ils pourraient rester éternellement comme cela, enlacés devant la fenêtre. C'était doux. C'était tranquille. Paisible. Un îlot de paix. Un petit cocon chaleureux. Draco voulait passer sa journée à paresser au lit, à lire son polar dans les bras de Harry. Draco avait envie de sautiller de joie, crier son bonheur au monde entier, et renvoyer en enfer la mort et la maladie. Elles n'avaient pas leur place chez eux ! Pas au milieu de cette journée à cocooner. Il sentait la chaleur de Harry qui se propageait dans son corps. Il avait envie de pleurer de bonheur ! De chantonner ! De rire ! La soirée de Noël, la veille, semblait terriblement lointaine. Cette discussion, de retour chez Draco, avait été une bouffée d'oxygène. Harry avait ôté un poids énorme sur ses épaules. Pas vraiment un espoir. Pas non plus une bataille. Seulement un choix. Celui de vivre et d'aimer malgré tout. De continuer, ne pas se laisser abattre. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Et ils le feraient à deux. Ensemble. Dans ce petit cocon d'amour. Au milieu de ces petits matins tranquilles. Et Draco se demandait comment il pourrait être plus heureux.

Soudain, Harry se retira et quitta la cuisine. C'était si brutal que Draco se trouva désemparé. Il allait le rejoindre pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait, quand Harry revint. Un paquet cadeau dans les mains… Son cadeau ! Celui qu'il ne lui avait pas encore donné, suite aux évènements. Il le déposa sur la table, poussant le bol de céréales et le livre. Puis, il tira sa chaise à côté de son ange blond, et s'assit à califourchon, les bras croisés sur le dossier, un sourire aux lèvres. Il regardait Draco, sans rien dire, attendant qu'il se remette de sa surprise pour déchirer le papier et ouvrir la longue et grande boîte plate. Draco avait les yeux écarquillés. Il avait complètement oublié son cadeau ! Et pour que Draco Malfoy oublie un de ses présents, il fallait vraiment un évènement hors norme !

- « C'est un vêtement ? demanda-t-il en analysant la taille du paquet, tâtant le dessus d'un doigt expert.

- Tu verras, fit Harry, jubilant de son effet de surprise.

- Ca a intérêt à être un beau cadeau, répondit Draco, suspicieux, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

- Ouvre au lieu de faire l'imbécile, rétorqua Harry, impatient.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, » ricana Draco qui se jetait sur n'importe quel prétexte pour faire enrager son beau brun.

Harry soupira, puis eut un éclair de génie. Il prit le cadeau et le cacha derrière son dos.

- « D'accord, puisque tu insistes, on va jouer aux devinettes ! »

Flûte… Draco se sentait bien bête ! Il était sur le point de se jeter sur la grande boîte pour déchiqueter le papier à la manière d'un petit enfant impatient. Il se sentait frustré maintenant ! Harry lui gâchait son plaisir !

- « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir MON cadeau ? grogna Draco, clairement mécontent.

- Tu dois trouver cinq mots qui définissent ton présent. N'importe quel critère. Et je te dis vrai ou faux, sans aucune autre précision.

- D'accord. C'est un vêtement.

- Vrai.

- Il est grand.

- Ca dépend ce que tu entends par là…

- La boîte est grande, il prend donc de l'ampleur.

- Hum… hésita Harry qui pensait surtout à la taille 36 de Draco, bien loin d'être jugée grande, mais les drapés du manteau prenaient effectivement de l'ampleur... Bon, ok… Vrai.

- Ensuite…

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi !

- Fais un effort ! »

Draco réfléchit intensément… S'il voulait son cadeau, il fallait qu'il trouve trois autres critères… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être ! Il existait une multitude de vêtements ! Et Harry n'avait aucun goût… Cela lui faisait un peu peur, en un sens… Il redoutait de devoir mimer l'enthousiasme si l'habit ne lui plaisait pas. Car Draco était difficile ! Et au souvenir de la presque catastrophe, lorsque Harry lui avait offert ce drôle mais moche bouquet de tiges et feuilles, Draco savait qu'il était incapable de mimer la joie. Mais avant toutes choses, il devait trouver trois mots supplémentaires… Il fallait faire le Serpentard, et mentionner des évidences. Ok, c'est parti !

- « Il est cher, annonça Draco, qui savait pertinemment que Harry ne lui offrirait pas du bas de gamme : il connaissait trop bien ses goûts de luxe !

- Vrai, ricana amèrement Harry, qui se souvenait avec désespoir du trou énorme dans son budget…

- Il est dans un tissu de qualité, continua le blond, sachant que haut de gamme et bonnes matières allaient de pair.

- Vrai, bouda Harry qui comprenait la sournoiserie de Draco.

- Enfin, il a de belles finitions !

- Tu triches ! C'est évident !

- Mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes critères !

- Rah ! râla Harry. T'as gagné ! Espèce de sale serpent ! »

Draco sautillait sur sa chaise en prenant son gros cadeau ! Il espérait que ce soit un Chanel : dans cette marque, il y avait de fortes chances que cela lui plaise ! Il déchiqueta le paquet à une vitesse inouïe, comme un chat avec ses griffes. Le regard un peu fou et un sourire surexcité. Des bouts de papiers volaient en tous sens, et Harry éclata de rire face à son impatience enfantine.

Draco ouvrit enfin la boîte et se statufia. Il lâcha le couvercle qui tomba au sol, le souffle court, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés… Il lâcha un gémissement de surprise, les yeux rivés sur la forme blanche. Des petites touffes de fourrure dépassaient de la boîte. Draco souffla un grand coup, la mâchoire tombante. Il avança une main tremblante vers le doux tissu avant de la retirer brusquement, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, et poussa un nouveau gémissement. Harry souriait comme un dément. Il était prit d'un rire nerveux. La joie de Draco semblait inonder la pièce. Elle était communicative. Et celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers l'homme qui lui avait fait un si beau cadeau, et avait l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui éclata de rire.

- « Merci merci merci merci ! scanda Draco, la voix partant vers des aigus stridents, serrant si fort Harry qu'il l'étouffait.

- Ca te dit d'aller te promener cette après-midi pour étrenner ton nouveau manteau ?

- Oui ! » cria Draco à l'oreille de Harry, la voix toujours aussi aigue.

Harry aussi avait les larmes aux yeux d'avoir rendu Draco si heureux avec un simple vêtement. Il ne lui fallait vraiment pas grand-chose. Draco sautilla tout autour de la table et s'arrêta devant sa belle cape, toujours bien installée dans son écrin de carton, reposant sur du papier de soie blanc. Il soupira d'extase et approcha à nouveau sa main pour caresser la douce matière.

- « Ooooh ! gémit Draco. Un avant goût de paradis ! Si douuuuux ! »

Harry était aussi heureux que Draco. Mais aussi plein de surprise et de scepticisme. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il soit si joyeux. Un fou de mode ! C'était sûr et certain maintenant !

- « Tu sais ce que c'est exactement ? lui demanda Draco, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, raconte, lui répondit Harry, certain que Draco voulait lui faire partager sa science.

- C'est de l'angora blanc ! Une fibre de laine venant des poils de lapin albinos ! Il peut y en avoir de plusieurs couleurs, comme le gris ou le roux. Ils n'ont subit aucune modification, pas d'eau de javel ou quoi que ce soit pour déteindre ! C'est du pur ! Et la fourrure, c'est du vair ! Uniquement venue d'un écureuil albinos ! Donc blanc et sans modification, également ! L'angora est tressé et tissé pour confectionner les pièces du vêtement.

« Et enfin, la coupe ! Regarde cette précision ! La manière dont le tissu tombe, continua Draco en sortant la cape de sa grande boîte. Tout est calculé au millimètre près ! La matière est étudiée pour suivre ses courbes et son comportement. Le tressage est fait serré pour qu'il y ait une certaine rigidité, tout en gardant la souplesse. Les coutures, les pinces, les courbes… tout est pensé minutieusement !

« Et regarde-moi ces finitions ! On reconnaît un habit de qualité, non seulement avec la matière première, mais aussi par ces finitions ! La doublure est blanche, en soie sauvage. Et il y a même une double doublure, pour donner une certaine épaisseur à la cape et améliorer son tombé ! La soie sauvage est brodée, blanc sur blanc, pour créer des motifs subtils. C'est l'intérieur, cela ne se voit pas quand on le porte. Mais les stylistes savent bien que ces détails sont importants et donnent un certain standing ! Et puis, lorsque l'on rentre dans un restaurant ou autres intérieurs, on porte le manteau sur le bras, comme ça, expliqua-t-il en mimant le geste. Et on peut voir l'intérieur ! Il y a aussi un poche intérieure, et dans celles extérieures… Voilà ! Tu vois ? Une petite poche dans une poche ! C'est pour les pièces de monnaie, pour éviter qu'on ne les cherche au milieu des clefs, du téléphone portable et autres ! Et regarde, la peau de la fourrure est bien rentrée, de façon à ce qu'on ait l'impression qu'elle fait corps avec la cape !

« Oh ! Et ce design ! Quelle subtilité que la fourrure ne soit pas extérieure, mais intérieure ! De cette façon, elle donne bien chaud au col, évitant l'utilisation d'une écharpe, et elle ressort par petites touffes, par-dessus les bords du vêtement ! Et vise-moi ça ! s'extasia-t-il encore en enfilant la cape sur ses épaules. Regarde la longueur ! Jusqu'au milieu des mollets ! Juste assez pour donner de la classe, sans trop en faire ! Et plus court devant ! Et cette fermeture croisée, créant une asymétrie ! Et sur les côtés ! Des petites ouvertures sont prévues pour que je puisse passer mes bras sans perturber la forme ! On dirait qu'elle a été faite sur mesure ! C'est ça aussi, la qualité ! Et cette capuche surdimensionnée ! Doublée de la fourrure ! Tu as vu ? Cette capuche est faite en cinq morceaux pour créer l'ampleur ! Cinq ! continua-t-il en montrant sa main bien ouverte. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de couture au centre fait qu'elle s'arrondit parfaitement. Et elle repose sur les épaules ! Et regarde, ajouta-t-il en ôtant la capuche. Une fois qu'on la laisse reposer sur le dos, le poids des matières fait qu'elle se place parfaitement ! Pas besoin de l'arranger : c'est automatique ! Tout est étudié, te dis-je !

- Tu n'as pas mauvaise conscience de porter de la fourrure ?

- De quoi ? Depuis la nuit des temps les hommes tuent les animaux pour se vêtir de leur peau ! Et toi alors ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas végétarien tant qu'on y est ?

- Il s'agit de manger, c'est un besoin naturel ! Et nous n'avons plus besoin de tuer des bêtes pour avoir chaud, maintenant. Nous avons trouvé d'autres astuces. Là, c'est uniquement pour… l'esthétique !

- Les végétariens existent, c'est bien que l'on n'a plus besoin non plus de tuer des animaux pour manger ! Pourtant, on le fait ! »

Harry abandonna la partie… Quand Draco était dans cet état, il était inutile de discuter… D'autant plus qu'il brisait la joie de Draco qui s'était mis à bouder. Il allait s'excuser quand on sonna à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir, conscient que Draco était trop en extase devant sa belle cape pour être dérangé.

- « Salut Harry.

- Blaise, bonjour… Luna ? »

Luna se tenait derrière Blaise, un sourire serein sur le visage… Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille… Il y avait anguille sous roche… Harry dévisagea le black, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Un visage qui disait : « Alors mon vieux ? On cache bien son jeu, espèce de Don Juan ! » Blaise rougit, et entra d'autorité.

- « Harry ? demanda Draco en passant la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Qui est-ce ?

- Princesse ! » s'écria Blaise en se précipitant vers Draco.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Draco se débattit pour s'échapper : il allait froisser sa belle cape ! Criminel !

- « C'est quoi ? demanda Blaise en indiquant la touffe blanche que Draco tenait contre son cœur, comme un trésor. Une bête ?

- Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama Draco.

- C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour Draco, expliqua Harry.

- Oh ! s'extasia Luna. Comme c'est joli. C'est du poil de Ronflak Cornu ?

- Non, c'est de l'angora et du vair, précisa Draco.

- Oh ! Ce sont des animaux moldus, non ?

- Tu as quelque chose contre les lapins et les écureuils ? s'énerva Draco.

- Pas du tout, j'en ai chez moi. Mais je crois qu'ils se mangent entre eux. »

Elle caressa la cape, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal vivant et qu'elle s'attendait à l'entendre ronronner. Blaise sourit tendrement en la regardant. Draco était un peu désarçonné. Luna faisait toujours cet effet-là. Et il avait beau la connaître, c'était tout de même la première fois qu'il était confronté à elle ! Mais le blond se reprit très vite et dévisagea la jeune fille…

- « Loufoca… dit-il. C'est quoi ces trucs à tes oreilles ?

- Ce sont des radis. Ca porte bonheur.

- Bon… fit Draco, semblant peser le pour et le contre, mais une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Il va falloir qu'on cause tous les deux. Si tu sors avec Blaise, je vais te voir souvent. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal aux yeux à chaque fois ! Viens par là ! »

Blaise et Harry ne purent rien faire… Draco posa sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise et tira Luna à travers l'appartement. Ils étaient seuls à présent… Blaise était venu voir comment allait sa petite princesse, et elle avait l'air d'aller bien… Mais voilà, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient parties pour le laisser avec celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde : le voleur de princesse !

Harry était tétanisé. Il sentait l'antipathie de Blaise se propager en fumée épaisse dans toute la cuisine. Harry aurait pu en avoir des sueurs froides s'il n'était pas certain de gagner la partie contre lui. Après tout, il avait Draco ! Mais bon, c'était son meilleur ami, et il devait donc se montrer courtois pour se faire accepter. Il lui proposa de s'installer dans le salon, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire. Une fois les cafés servis, ils étaient, tous les deux, assis et silencieux. Cela commençait à devenir pesant.

- « Alors ? demanda Harry pour meubler le silence. Ca marche bien avec Luna ?

- Est-ce que je te demande si ça marche avec Draco ?

- Ca va très bien, c'est gentil de demander, répliqua Harry, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Tu as passé la nuit avec Luna ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, grinça Blaise. Et toi ? Tu as bien baisé avec Draco ? C'est pour ça qu'il est si joyeux aujourd'hui ? »

Harry n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Blaise parlait de cela. C'était tout bonnement irrespectueux ! Non seulement pour la pureté de Draco, mais aussi pour leur Amour ! Il ne voulait pas « baiser » Draco, il voulait lui « faire l'amour » ! Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite… Harry voyait bien l'insinuation de Blaise, en référence au début de leur relation. Harry avait voulu mettre Draco dans son lit. Mais les choses avaient tant changées depuis ! Ces réflexions rendirent Harry nostalgique… Il avait du mal à s'imaginer que, quelques mois auparavant, Draco n'était qu'une beauté fatale et féminine à ses yeux. Il était alors bien loin de s'imaginer la suite des événements… Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ce désir pour lui, tapi dans son bas-ventre. Mais c'était tellement plus que ça…

- « Nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble, » murmura Harry.

Blaise manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Avalé de travers, il brûlait l'œsophage, le fond de la gorge et les sinus. Il toussa, se racla la gorge, sans pouvoir faire passer cette sensation douloureuse.

- « Quoi ? parvint-il à s'exclamer.

- J'ai dit que nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble, lui et moi. Draco est toujours vierge.

- Je sais bien que Draco est vierge… Mais je croyais que ce n'était plus le cas, vu ton empressement à le posséder, ricana Blaise. Ca fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? Deux mois ? Bientôt trois ?

- J'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour lui, répliqua Harry, passablement énervé. Nous en avons déjà discuté ensemble, et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il soit prêt.

- Tu risques d'attendre longtemps : Draco n'est pas porté sur le sexe. Pour lui, l'amour, ce sont les sentiments. Il a en horreur tout ce qui fait les humains, des animaux. A une période, manger le dégoutait. Il trouvait que cela avait un aspect barbare, et lui rappelait les bas instincts. Mais bon, il a bien été obligé de se raisonner quand il a failli tomber dans les pommes. Mais le sexe n'est pas vital. S'il avait eu une femme comme compagne, il l'aurait sans doute fait, pour avoir un enfant. C'est une justification de l'acte pour lui. Hors, il est avec un homme. Il n'en voit donc pas la nécessité.

- C'est… étrange, non ?

- Pas tant que ça… réfléchit Blaise, oubliant son animosité envers Harry. Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est logique. C'est une autre façon de penser, tout simplement.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un chrétien… Le véritable amour est chaste, et l'acte sexuel ne sert qu'à procréer…

- J'ai lu un truc comme ça sur les moldus religieux… fit Blaise, pensif. Mais pour Draco, c'est différent. Il n'en est pas à ce point. Pour les… euh… « chrétiens », c'est définitif. Avec la vision de l'Enfer, la punition divine, etc. Draco, lui, si tu lui demandes, cèdera facilement. Ce n'est pas une logique inébranlable. Disons qu'il n'y a jamais été confronté. Ce qui lui fait horreur, par contre, c'est l'acte sans sentiment. Mais il en ressent pour toi, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. En revanche, il y a un autre facteur qui entre en jeu : la peur de la première fois. Beaucoup disent que c'est douloureux. D'autres, non. Pour Draco, c'est l'inconnu. Il faut que tu le rassures sur ce point. Et que tu précises surtout que la première fois, il risque de ne pas trouver ça génial. Mais c'est après que cela devient incroyable. »

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Cela concordait avec ce que Draco avait essayé de lui expliquer. Ils en avaient déjà discuté mais peut-être devait-il remettre le sujet sur le tapis ? Il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer insistant. Peut-être Draco le prendrait-il mal ou se sentirait-il forcé ? Et il ne souhaitait ni l'un, ni l'autre…

- « Et Luna ? demanda Harry, sans réfléchir. Elle était vierge ? »

Heureusement, Blaise n'avait pas bu une autre gorgée de café, sinon il se serait à nouveau étouffé. Comment osait-il ? C'était tellement gênant et indiscret ! Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui dire qu'ils étaient effectivement passés à l'acte ? Non mais de quoi se mêlait-il ?... Remarque… Ils avaient bien discuté de la sexualité de Draco… Mais Draco était sa princesse ! Il savait tout de lui !... Mais Luna était une amie de Harry, non ?...

- « Non, elle ne l'était pas, finit-il par répondre, réticent.

- Ah bon ? Mais qui était donc le premier ? Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé !

- Ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on crie sur tous les toits, grogna Blaise. Enfin, je suis sûr que si vous lui aviez demandé, elle vous aurait répondu… Cela montre bien à quel point vous vous intéressez à elle ! ne put s'empêcher de préciser Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas non plus une question que l'on pose soudainement… répliqua Harry. Mais cela m'étonne : je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un homme… Elle ne t'a pas dit qui…

- Non, et je n'ai pas posé la question. Le sujet n'a même pas été abordé.

- Alors alors, s'amusa Harry en s'avançant sur son fauteuil. Raconte ! Comment vous en êtes arrivés là, tous les deux ?

- Il n'y a rien à raconter. Je l'ai invité à la soirée de Noël, hier, et ça a plutôt bien collé entre nous… Et quand je lui ai proposé de venir boire un verre chez moi, elle n'a pas dit non. Ensuite, ça s'est passé tout seul. C'était naturel. »

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rougir au fur et à mesure de son petit récit. Le sourire de Harry augmentait en même temps. Draco lui avait expliqué que Blaise était vraiment amoureux. Et il était content pour eux deux. Il espérait juste que Luna soit effectivement amoureuse… Il ne savait jamais quoi penser avec elle ! Mais cela le rendait jaloux aussi… Ils venaient juste de se mettre ensemble, et ils avaient déjà couché ! Quelle injustice ! Il voulait connaître ça avec Draco, lui aussi !

C'est ce moment que choisit le beau blond pour revenir, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait très fier de lui, comme un objectif accompli. Blaise était encore un peu perdu, suite à ses révélations, et Harry ne pensait qu'à détailler ce si beau corps, devant lui. Une simple chemise et un boxer. Son pyjama habituel. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se vêtir : Blaise et Luna étaient arrivés pendant leur petit-déjeuner. Et Harry ne s'était pas senti gêné de se montrer si peu vêtu, un simple pantalon de pyjama sur lui. Par contre, il se mit à réaliser que Draco était également à moitié nu ! Comment avait-il pu tolérer que son amour se montre les jambes à l'air ! Ses si belles jambes… Si longues… Si douces…

- « Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît, fit Draco en se raclant la gorge à la façon d'un présentateur de grand show. Moi, conseiller en mode, je vous présente la nouvelle Luna ! Viens ! » ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille, pas gênée pour un sou.

Luna marcha tranquillement vers Harry et Blaise, de sa démarche aérienne, féérique. Il fallait dire que Draco avait fait du beau boulot. Alors que Luna était arrivée avec ses habituelles frusques bariolées et psychédéliques, elle se présentait à présent dans un pantalon noir à pince, parfaitement taillé. Une courte veste blanche d'inspiration militaire, avec pattes d'épaules, brandebourgs et double boutonnage. Une large ceinture noire élastique cintrait sa taille fine. Draco lui avait prêté également des talons aiguilles noirs à paillettes. Et les fameuses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis avaient été remplacées par des dormeuses noires. Elle s'installa tranquillement à côté de Blaise, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun changement. Draco n'était pas peu fier de son travail ! Il avait même coiffé ses cheveux emmêlés pour en faire une lourde tresse épaisse et lâche.

- « Alors ? demanda-t-il, un large sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Tu lui donnes ces vêtements ou c'est juste un prêt ? demanda Harry, sceptique que Draco puisse se séparer de ses si précieuses affaires.

- C'est un prêt, naturellement ! dit-il en faisant un geste évasif de la main. Mais je lui ai dit que je l'emmènerais faire les boutiques demain. Je ne vous propose pas de venir avec nous, j'imagine… ?

- Non ! répondirent précipitamment les deux garçons.

- Je m'en doutais… dit lentement Draco, d'un air narquois.

- Et toi ? demanda Blaise à Luna. Tu te sens bien dans ces habits ?

- Ils me serrent un peu à la poitrine et aux hanches, dit-elle. Sinon, ça va.

- Oui, c'est normal ça. Mais le style ?

- Ca manque de couleur. C'est terne.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Draco, défenseur de la mode parisienne. Le noir et blanc créés un contraste qui donnent un dynamisme à la tenue !

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas dans mes goûts.

- Bon ! ragea Draco. On trouvera bien quelque chose demain ! »

**[===]**

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Harry prépara à manger pour quatre, et le nouveau couple resta jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Une fois partis, Draco se jeta sur Harry pour savoir s'il avait eu le temps de questionner Blaise au sujet de leur relation. Ils parlèrent longuement du sujet, et Harry en profita pour revenir sur la question sexuelle, qui lui tenait à cœur. Draco esquiva royalement la conversation en assommant Harry sur le rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Luna le lendemain. Draco savait parfaitement que Harry allait mettre fin à la discussion tout seul. Et ce fût le cas ! Il le connaissait très bien…

**[===]**

Le lendemain soir, Draco revint furieux. Luna n'avait pas cédé, et n'avait fait que choisir des vêtements aux couleurs criardes. Sans compter les associations horribles qu'elle en faisait. Le seul point positif fût que sa nouvelle cape avait fait sensation en ville. Il embrassa longuement Harry pour l'en remercier. Celui-ci en profita pour lui clouer le bec en le plaquant contre le mur et l'embrasser avec passion. Il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de la mode ! Depuis hier, Draco ne parlait que de ça ! Il commençait presque à regretter le choix de son cadeau… mais pas non plus à ce point. Le bonheur sur son visage valait bien ces moments de pur ennui !

Harry profita encore plus de l'instant pour laisser errer ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de son aimé. Il adorait pouvoir sentir ses cuisses fermes admirablement bien moulées dans ce jean. Il adorait, idolâtrait, vénérait, la région de ses hanches. L'os qui ressortait, le creux ainsi formé comme pour inviter ses mains à couler lentement vers la région du pubis… Et ses fesses ! Ses adorables petites fesses bien rondes. Deux petits monts merveilleux qu'il aimait malaxer, tripoter, torturer, pincer, caresser, appuyer… Il glissa ses doigts vers la raie, malheureusement impossible d'accès à cause du tissu du pantalon. Puis, descendit lentement, entre les jambes. Quelle douce courbe ! Tout était vraiment parfait autour de son bassin. Non pas que le reste l'était moins, mais celui-ci avait un goût d'interdit. Tel un mystère auquel personne n'avait encore jamais eu accès ! Harry se sentait l'âme d'un Magellan ou d'un Christophe Colomb, partant conquérir l'inconnu malfoyen ! Et s'il n'était pas totalement concentré par sa conquête du territoire, dans lequel il voulait planter son drapeau, il aurait rit de ses pensées.

Draco, lui, était loin de se douter des idées lubriques de son compagnon. Il était totalement absorbé par ce baiser. Il adorait quand Harry le planquait ainsi, le contrôlant, l'emprisonnant, le dominant… Une part de lui se sentait offusquée de cela. Mais c'était tellement bon ! Cette douceur et cette fermeté, ce mélange de violence et de tendresse. Un véritable aphrodisiaque ! Il sentait les habituelles brumes se propager dans son cerveau. Et il savait d'expérience que ses neurones n'allaient pas tarder à se déconnecter. C'était à chaque fois comme cela. Dès que Harry se montrait passionné, il ne répondait plus de rien ! L'appartement pouvait bien s'enflammer qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Il se sentait devenir fou. Il pourrait supplier Harry de ne pas s'arrêter. Et il voulait plus ! Tellement plus ! Ca y était, ses neurones commençaient à lâcher.

Leur baiser était lent, langoureux, amoureux. Ils se torturaient les lèvres et leur langue. Mordillant, léchant, tirant, caressant, savourant, avalant… tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Les dents, la langue, les lèvres, les gencives, le palais, l'intérieur des joues… allant même jusqu'à la glotte. Ce n'était ni doux, ni tendre, mais passionné. Il y avait de la violence dans leur échange. Mais une violence partagée. Lorsqu'une langue allait trop loin, l'autre la repoussait pour éviter des spasmes dans la gorge. Ils voulaient toujours aller plus loin.

Harry était arrivé depuis un moment dans la région située juste entre les cuisses de Draco. Son avant-bras caressait ses fesses fermes, pendant que ses doigts appuyaient et malaxaient son périnée. Draco avait inconsciemment légèrement écarté les jambes pour laisser libre court à l'adoration de Harry. Ils soupiraient d'extase et gémissaient doucement. Draco commençait à avoir très chaud. Il sentait son corps tressaillir par moments. Harry était dans le même état. Dès qu'il sentait Draco trembler entre ses bras, il s'entendait haleter. Il plaça une de ses cuisses entre celles, tendues, du blond. Il montait et descendait lentement le genou, par de petits mouvements, pour créer une friction sur son pénis qu'il sentait se tendre. Draco gémissait plus fort. Il quitta finalement sa bouche pour venir loger sa tête dans son cou, près de la nuque, et ainsi rapprocher leur corps. Le blond tritura l'épaule du brun de ses dents, tandis que celui-ci faisait de même sur sa nuque. Il avait des cheveux d'or blanc qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Il inspirait longuement, pour imprégner l'odeur de son cher et tendre dans sa mémoire olfactive. Il la connaissait déjà. Mais jamais assez !

Lentement, sa main posée sur sa taille coula vers le pubis… Tout aussi lentement, il déboutonna le jean… Il baissa la fermeture éclair… L'autre main quitta le périnée pour remonter vers les hanches… Harry dégagea son visage du cou de Draco pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait trouvé le courage de stopper toutes caresses pour que Draco reprenne ses esprits… Et lui donne son accord pour aller plus loin. Il le respectait trop pour profiter de la passion du moment. Il voulait lui laisser le choix. Celui de la raison, de la conscience. Il appuya son front contre le sien, et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus-gris de son amour. Ils avaient les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir et le souffle court. Mais celles de Draco semblaient peu à peu se teinter d'angoisse. Il déglutit difficilement. Harry, lui, voulait faire passer à travers son regard tout son amour, et le rassurer. Il n'avait absolument rien à craindre. Mais il le voulait. Il lui laissait la possibilité de le repousser. Mais ce ne serait que partie remise.

Doucement, Draco porta ses mains vers celles de Harry… et les éloigna. Harry ferma les yeux de dépit… Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de lassitude. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment frustré ! Et un homme frustré, cela ne donnait rien de bon…

Soudainement, comme un coup au cœur, il sentit du chaud. Draco avait simplement amené ses mains vers son pénis tendu dans son shorty blanc, mit à découvert par le jean déboutonné. Harry braqua un regard plein d'incompréhensions sur Draco. Mais aussi, plein de désir retrouvé. Draco, sur le coup de la surprise, éloigna à nouveau les mains de Harry.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? » ne put s'empêcher de souffler Harry.

Est-ce que Draco était le genre à jouer entre le chaud et le froid ? Déjà que Harry était frustré, si en plus il lui faisait ça, Harry ne répondrait plus de rien !

- « Il faut qu'on discute, chuchota Draco, rouge de gêne.

- C'est ce que je voulais faire hier soir, mais tu t'es habilement esquivé, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry, énervé.

- Je sais mais… baragouina Draco. Je… C'est juste que…

- Draco, fit Harry en s'éloignant, en colère. Bon sang mais… Décide de ce que tu veux ! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais je veux ! répondit Draco, désemparé.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Merlin, Harry ! Tu t'es déjà fait prendre par un mec, toi ? » hurla Draco, en colère lui aussi.

Cela eut le don de couper le sifflet à Harry. Non. Effectivement… Harry ne s'était jamais fait prendre par un homme…

- « Mais j'en ai déjà pris, et je sais ce qu'il faut f…

- Je m'en fous de ça ! le coupa Draco, toujours en criant. Je veux que tu te mettes à ma place ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me faire baiser ! Il y a quelques années, cette idée m'aurait révoltée ! Et c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ! Et je sais que ça fait mal ! Que cela donne la sensation de se faire écarteler, déchirer ! Je sais qu'on peut saigner ! Je sais qu'on a mal pendant au moins une journée après ! Qu'on a mal en s'asseyant ! Je sais aussi qu'il faut bien se laver avant, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de… de… Que ça soit dégoûtant ! Ca a un côté sale ! Et je veux faire en sorte d'être le moins traumatisé possible ! J'ai commencé à me faire à l'idée, psychologiquement ! Je me suis renseigné ! J'ai même commencé à me préparer, de temps en temps, et tester quelques trucs pour que ce soit plus concret pour moi et savoir à quoi m'attendre ! Je veux faire les choses bien ! Et j'adore être avec toi ! Je me sens complètement partir, ne plus rien contrôler ! C'est grisant ! J'adore ça ! Et je t'aime ! Mais voilà, je ne suis pas prêt pour le grand saut ! J'ai confiance en toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Mais je… Je… ! »

Harry revint soudainement vers lui pour le prendre violemment dans ses bras. Il ne pleurait pas, mais faisait comme une crise. Une crise d'angoisse. Il tentait de le rassurer, lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille, lui précisant bien qu'il n'en demandait pas tant… Il se sentait idiot. Tellement débile ! Comment avait-il bien pu être assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte des efforts de Draco ? A la pensée qu'il avait pu commencer à se toucher, à se préparer… pour lui ! Pour le recevoir ! Harry rougit violemment devant les images qui se présentaient à lui. Bon sang ! Un peu de tenue, Harry ! Tu as un Draco plein d'angoisses dans les bras et tu penses à ça ? Vite, chasser les visions d'un Draco en train de… de… Se calmer… Se calmer…

- « Draco, murmura-t-il. Je te demande pardon… Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça… Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, tu sais ?

- Bien sûr que si j'ai besoin ! répliqua Draco, retrouvant son calme, mais sans se départir de sa colère contre Harry. Que ce soit bien clair : je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour moi ! Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à en avoir envie. J'ai appris à te désirer, à force de t'entendre parler de ça. Mais tu as dit que tu attendrais un signe de ma part. Cela fait seulement deux semaines ! Est-ce que ton délai d'attente est déjà dépassé ? Je te trouve bien impatient et égoïste !

- Hey ! grogna Harry. Tu te calmes, maintenant ! Je te rappelle que mon délai d'attente, comme tu dis, s'élève à deux mois ! Bientôt trois ! Je me trouve, au contraire, bien tolérant ! C'est toi qui t'es mis à faire fonctionner tes méninges et à te rendre compte, ô surprise, que je te désirais ! Je ne suis pas un petit saint : je ne veux pas de relation platonique ! Il était temps de te réveiller !

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Draco. Non mais tu te prends pour qui, sale obsédé ? hurla-t-il en s'éloignant de lui, le regard furibond. Ne me dis pas que trois mois d'abstinence, c'est trop pour toi ! Mais tu es quoi au juste ? Un incube ? Un animal ? On est à la saison des amours, là ? Tu ressens un besoin de reproduction ? Hello ! Je suis un homme ! Il est temps de te mettre ça dans la tête, et d'enregistrer une bonne fois pour toute ! Un homme ! Je suis un homme ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à une fille que ça m'a changé de sexe ! Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants ! Un homme ! Un homme avec un pénis, des testicules et seulement un anus pour que tu puisses rentrer ! Et cet endroit n'est pas relié à un utérus ! Je sais bien que tu n'as jamais eu de famille, et que tu ressentes donc le besoin de t'en faire une ! Mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu y parviendras !

- C'est bas ! hurla Harry à son tour. Et cruel ! T'as jamais changé en fait, hein Malfoy ? T'es toujours un sale petit connard arrogant, qui juge de haut tous ceux qui ne pensent pas comme toi ! Je ne suis qu'un homme, moi aussi ! Un homme en bonne santé, et jeune ! C'est normal que j'en ai envie !

- Alors moi, je ne suis pas normal, c'est ça ? Mais oui, c'est logique ! Je suis une femme dans un corps d'homme androgyne ! Et je suis malade ! Tout cloche chez moi ! Alors je ne suis pas normal ! Je suis une femme, avec un sexe d'homme, et je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants ! Je n'ai jamais songé que le sexe, c'était bien ! J'ai 26 ans et je suis toujours vierge ! C'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai cette saloperie de semi-divinité ancrée dans mes gênes ! Et au fait, tu n'as jamais pensé que je pouvais te contaminer ? Et si c'était sexuellement transmissible, hein ? Là, tu voudras moins de moi ! Je suis sûr que tu n'oseras même plus me toucher ! Et si ça se transmettait par la salive ? Et si je te l'avais déjà refilée ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller passer des examens médicaux pour vérifier !

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! s'égosilla Harry. J'ai jamais pensé que tu n'étais pas normal, et tu le sais ! Et si j'avais cette foutue maladie, je le saurais déjà ! Et il suffit de se protéger pour que je ne l'attrape pas !

- Mais bien sûr ! Tous les moyens sont bons, tant que tu peux me baiser ! C'est la seule chose que tu veux de moi ! Depuis le début, tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à ça ! A chaque fois que tu me regardes, tu y penses ! Je le vois dans tes yeux ! Et si tu me presses autant depuis quelque temps, c'est parce que ma fin est proche ! Tu veux m'avoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Tu serais capable de te satisfaire sur mon cadavre si jamais tu n'y arrives pas de mon vivant !

- Arrête ces horreurs, Draco ! Arrête !

- Tu ne m'auras jamais ! Jamais ! Alors tu peux aller voir ailleurs en attendant ma mort ! Va faire la tournée des putes ! Va satisfaire ton appétit féroce ! Va te soulager dans la chair molle ! Et peut-être que l'une d'elles te donnera un enfant ? Comme ça tu l'auras, ta saleté de famille !

- La ferme ! hurla fortement Harry en balançant un vase de coquelicots, posé sur la table, contre le mur, non loin de Draco.

- Mais oui ! Vas-y ! Casse tout si ça peut te décharger ! Et vise bien ma figure la prochaine fois ! Comme ça, tu me défigureras et tu n'auras plus du tout envie de moi ! Parce que c'est que ma belle gueule qui t'attire ! Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras peut-être me tuer ! Ca abrègera mes souffrances ! Vas-y ! Et tire fort ! »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il partit en courant, et claqua la porte d'entrée en sortant. Le son résonna longtemps aux oreilles de Draco qui s'effondra par terre en pleurant…

**O ================================================= O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**PARDON ! Ce n'était pas une CAPELINE, mais une CAPE ! Une capeline est un CHAPEAU ! Je me sens TERRIBLEMENT HONTEUSE ! Moi qui me dis fan de mode, je fais une erreur aussi MONUMENTALE ! Et non, les petites capes, même si Internet dit le contraire, ne sont pas des capelines… Et puis de toute façon, je pensais à une longue cape !... QUELLE HONTE ! Je vais me terrer dans un trou et ne ressortir que lorsque je serais moins rouge de honte….. (non mais quelle honte… et ça se dit fan de mode ? mais quelle débile… et ça a fait un BTS Mode ?... mais quelle abrutie… innommable ! une honte terrible !...)**

_C'est violent cette dispute… Je prie pour ne jamais en vivre une de cette ampleur… Bah, il fallait bien qu'ils se disputent un peu tous les deux ! Ca ne peut pas être le parfait amour tout le temps ! Ce serait un doux rêve… Et avec leur vécu, il ne peut s'agir que d'une très grosse dispute ! Parce que tout ce qu'ils vivent, ils le vivent à fond ! Leurs sentiments sont exacerbés par la mort, disproportionnés. L'amour, la tristesse, la joie… et la colère. Alors oui, c'est violent, et ça dégénère vite. Sur le coup, tout ce qui compte, c'est de faire le plus de mal possible pour blesser. On est tellement en colère qu'on ne fait même plus attention à ce que l'on dit. Et Draco ne pense pas un mot. C'est la peur qui parle. Et sa meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. De vieilles habitudes qui refont surface… Et Draco a peur de tout depuis qu'il a cette semi-divinité. Il a peur du moindre petit changement. Il a eut peur de l'amour, et il a peur du sexe. Et en plus une première fois… Et ce qu'il vit avec Harry, c'est tellement fort que cela peut faire peu aussi. Sachant en plus qu'il vient d'apprendre le début des symptômes… Bref… C'était plutôt logique en fait ! Harry a mal choisit son moment pour faire pression sur Draco. Et Harry a fait pression, déjà à cause des paroles de Blaise et le fait qu'il ait déjà couché avec Luna, dès le premier soir. Mais aussi par la mort prochaine de Draco qui vient de lui apparaître plus clairement ! De quoi le presser de vivre à fond et d'avoir enfin ce qu'il veut. L'envie de l'un et la peur de l'autre, toute les deux exacerbées, disproportionnées… Ca fait des étincelles !_

**[===]**

_Désolée pour la longue tirade sur la cape blanche… Mais je voulais vraiment la décrire ! Je rêve d'avoir une cape aussi belle ! Mais pas en vraie fourrure par contre… Parce que, bon, je ne suis pas comme Draco : je suis contre la vraie fourrure ! Et je suis à moitié végétarienne (à moitié parce que je ne refuse pas pour autant de manger de la viande à la table des autres… disons que j'évite). Je ne suis pas non plus une fervente défenseuse des animaux mais bon… Bref, je parle de moi, on s'en fout. Juste que j'espère que cette séquence mode ne vous a pas lassé ! J'ai essayé de couper court par le baiser (qui a mal tourné, certes). Cela m'a permis de continuer l'histoire comme je voulais ! Héhéhé !_

_Le fait que Draco refuse tout ce qui rapproche les humains des animaux jusqu'à en être dégouté de la nourriture, n'est pas vraiment exagéré… Cela m'est arrivé. Pendant une courte période, moi aussi… Parce que bon bin… Faut bien manger, hein ? Et non, cela ne fait pas de nous des anorexiques, si cela ne se prolonge pas trop longtemps… Disons que cela doit être considéré comme la limite. Mais ni Draco, ni moi, ne l'avons été ! Je rassure tout le monde sur ce point…_

_Je voulais ABSOLUMENT relooker Luna ! Elle est très belle, et c'est gâcher sa beauté que toutes ces couleurs criardes mal assorties. Mais bon, on ne peut pas refaire Luna, alors je voulais juste un passage où elle est terriblement bien, mais sans pour autant qu'elle soit contaminé par la fièvre nommée « fashion » de Draco. Luna reste Luna ! C'était juste une parenthèse…_

_Vous êtes curieux de savoir comment ça s'est passé entre Blaise et Luna, hein ? Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ! J'aborderais cela dans un chapitre prochain ! Ah ! Et je n'oublie pas non plus la compagne de Charlie. Rassurez-vous ! Cela, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ! Pas d'idée ? Non ?... Suspens…_

**[===]**

Petit et GROS merci à ELISA ! Je sais que tu es là, fantôme va ! Pour m'avoir confirmé sur la fin à choisir ! Et oui, j'en avais trois sous le coude, et maintenant, je suis fixée ! Cette fois-ci, vous ne pourrez plus rien faire ! C'est décidé ! Je sais comment ça va finir ! Mais vos remarques et idées peuvent toujours me servir, alors n'hésitez pas !

A LA PROCHAINE !


	23. Bonne Année !

_Une nouvelle année annonce le renouveau. Une nouvelle vie. Un changement… Mais aussi la suite logique de l'année passée. Rien ne change vraiment._

**O ================================================== O**

**« Bonne Année ! »**

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Draco. Pendant presque trois mois, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, ne se séparant que pour aller travailler, ou pour voir leurs amis. Et le voilà, le 30 Décembre, chez Ron et Hermione, à les regarder préparer le réveillon du nouvel an qu'ils organisaient chez eux. Bien entendu, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Draco n'y étaient pas invité… Ils les avaient appelés, pour en discuter, et ils avaient convenu de rester dans leur groupe d'amis… Luna non plus ne venait pas, préférant fêter la nouvelle année avec son petit ami. Il allait y avoir du monde. Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson future Jordan, Olivier Dubois, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe… et bien d'autres s'ajoutaient à leur petit groupe. Et Harry voulait rester seul. Malheureusement pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il fausse compagnie à tous ses camarades. Ron et Hermione lui firent bien comprendre…

Harry était en colère. Terriblement en colère contre le blondinet égoïste. Toutes les paroles qu'il lui avait crachées au visage lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Comment avait-il pu lui dire des choses pareilles ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ? Tout leur amour avait été jeté aux ordures ! Déchiqueté, lacéré, brûlé, éparpillé, noyé, évaporé, souillé… Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le dos. Et Draco avait prit soin de tourner la lame dans la plaie pour être certain que Harry souffre… C'était réussi ! Harry avait mal. Très mal. Il souffrait atrocement. Et depuis trois jours, il se torturait… Il ne voyait plus le temps passer… Il revivait en boucle leur querelle, les mots prononcés, les gestes donnés, les regards échangés… Il revoyait aussi les rires, les larmes, les confidences, l'intimité, les caresses, les baisers… Il ne supportait les vapeurs de thé, la couleur blanche, les fleurs… Il ne voulait plus retourner chez lui. Trop de souvenirs. Il se sentait seul, la nuit, dans son lit froid. Il avait envie de hurler, tant la chaleur de Draco lui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, de peur de voir Ron et Hermione débarquer dans sa chambre, comme la deuxième nuit… Pas la première, puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi… Alors il se taisait, et se contentait de pleurer silencieusement…

**[===]**

La fête battait son plein, et Harry était morne. Il était assis, dans un coin, un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main. Il avait envie de se saouler. Avec un peu de chance, il serait tellement ivre qu'il irait sonner à la petite fête de Blaise pour dire ses quatre vérités à Draco. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir se rappeler sa tête le lendemain matin. Il voulait qu'il souffre autant que lui. Il voulait le voir pleurer. Il voulait lui planter le même poignard dans le dos. Il aurait effectivement du lui lancer un verre dans la figure. Au moins, il aurait souffert physiquement. Cela aurait déjà été ça de gagné.

Luna s'approcha de lui. Luna était égale à Blaise dans sa tête. Alors il la fixait d'un air méchant. Il voulait la faire fuir en dégageant toute sa haine vers elle. Il voulait faire du mal à tout le monde. Pourquoi riaient-ils au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle à fêter la nouvelle année ? En quoi était-ci un motif de réjouissance ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il voulait que le monde entier hurle de douleur.

- « Bonsoir, Harry, » chantonna Luna en s'asseyant près de lui.

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il avait échoué à la faire partir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester à ce moment précis. Il détestait tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à Draco. Et malheureusement, tous, ici présent, le lui rappelait… Georges, qui avait tenté de le draguer et qui aurait mieux fait de réussir… Seamus, qui faisait tout pour être au moins aussi beau que Draco, ce qui était mission impossible… Neville, avec qui Draco parlait plantes et potions… Ron, qui adorait jouer aux échecs avec Draco… Hermione, avec qui Draco aimait se lancer dans des débats compliqués… Ginny, qui parlait mode avec Draco… Tous ces hommes, qui avaient été séduit au premier regard par Draco… Cho, que Draco commençait petit à petit à approcher sans essayer de lui faire peur, encore trop fragile après sa dépression… Dean, qui avait apprécié de voir son vrai visage après toutes ses années à se détester… Harry voulait retourner à cette époque de grâce. Tout était tellement plus simple. Il le détestait déjà à Poudlard. Et il en souffrait beaucoup moins…

- « Tu n'es pas très bavard, » fit tranquillement Luna.

Harry avait envie de lui dire de se taire. Il avait envie de hurler à tout le monde « la ferme ! » Il avait envie de lancer tous les objets qu'il pourrait trouver contre les murs. Il avait envie que cette rage le quitte. Il avait envie de se soulager. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait dérapé au juste ? Quand avait-il fait une erreur ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui justifie une telle dispute. Un tel venin de la part de Draco… Le blond avait raison : il n'était pas pur. Ce n'était qu'une apparence, une mascarade. Un ange n'aurait jamais pu dire de telles horreurs. Harry commençait même à se demander si Draco n'avait pas jouer à un jeu avec lui. S'il n'avait pas enfin montré son vrai visage.

- « Il souffre bien plus que toi… »

Harry se tourna violemment vers la petite blonde. Blonde… Pas le même blond, mais blond quand même… « Il souffrait plus que lui » ? Est-ce qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle disait ? Est-ce qu'elle comprenait au moins la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur. Saccageait ses entrailles. Le pourrissait jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à atteindre son cerveau qui était bien endommagé. Il en avait des picotements au bout des doigts tant il souffrait. Il avait mal aux yeux à force de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas voir sa tête dans un miroir. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une tête affreuse. Il se cessait de plier ses doigts pour essayer d'éloigner cette douleur. Rien à faire. Il avait beau pleurer, crier, entrer dans une fureur noire… Rien à faire. Il avait sans cesse mal à la tête. Il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Il n'y avait que la douleur. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé sans crier ou sangloter… Ah si… Quand il avait essayé de rassurer Draco. Quatre jours, déjà… S'il n'y avait pas eu cette fête du nouvel an, il ne saurait même pas quelle date ou quelle heure il était.

- « Il ne quitte plus sa chambre, chez Blaise. »

Harry ne voulait pas avoir confirmation qu'il était bien chez Blaise. Il serait capable de défoncer la porte pour aller le frapper de toutes ses forces. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Au moins, il souffrait. Mais pas autant que lui ! C'était impossible de souffrir plus ! Il voulait qu'il meurt enfin de cette foutue semi-divinité qui lui gâchait la vie ! Depuis que Harry l'avait rencontré, il ne faisait que pleurer et souffrir. Lui qui n'avait même pas pleuré sous le poids de l'avenir du monde sorcier qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Pourtant, là, il y avait de quoi pleurer ! Il pensait qu'il ne survivrait pas. Cette fois-ci, c'était Draco qui ne survivrait pas. Tant mieux pour lui !

- « Blaise a failli venir te voir pour t'écorcher vif, continua tranquillement Luna. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire en coin, moqueur. Qu'il vienne ! Il l'attendait de pied ferme ! Il avait envie de sang…

- « Mais Draco l'a retenu. Il a dit que c'était de sa faute à lui. »

Harry aurait voulu parler, mais ses lèvres étaient sèches et collées. Soudées l'une contre l'autre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prononcer le moindre son. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'effectivement, tout était de sa faute. Il avait brisé la chose la plus belle du monde. Alors que Harry avait promit de se soutenir de tout son cœur, tout son être, Draco lui faisait ça ! « Baiser son cadavre » ? Il le prenait pour un nécrophile ? « Obsédé par le désir d'avoir une famille » ? Oui et alors ? Il avait fait une croix dessus quand il était tombé amoureux de lui ! « Aller faire les putes » ? Quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Elles, au moins, lui donneraient enfin ce qu'il voulait. C'était un métier tout à fait honorable, surtout pour les hommes qui vivaient une relation avec des frigides… Oui. Draco était frigide. Et il ne semblait même pas comprendre pourquoi Harry était frustré ! C'était pourtant simple à comprendre, non ? Il pensait pourtant avoir été patient, non ? Il avait tout fait pour lui ! Et après, il osait lui dire qu'il « avait aussi envie de lui » ? Non mais c'était quoi cette arnaque ? Et « il l'aimait » ? S'il l'aimait vraiment, pourquoi avoir dit toutes ces horreurs ? Non, il jouait ! Harry ne pouvait pas croire que l'on puisse aimer et être aussi cruel avec l'être aimé ! Draco jouait avec lui.

- « Il t'aime. »

Par Merlin ! Harry en avait marre de pleurer ! Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il croyait avoir tarit toutes les larmes que renfermaient son corps. Il pensait être devenu sec. Comment un corps pouvait-il contenir autant d'eau ? Et pourtant, il pleurer encore…

- « Non, parvint à croasser Harry, la voix roque.

- Si, il t'aime.

- Et bien moi je ne l'aime plus ! murmura Harry alors qu'il voulait crier.

- Bien sûr que si, sinon pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu fais chier, Luna ! grinça Harry en tentant de sécher ses larmes qui revenaient sans cesse. Pourquoi t'es venue me parler ? Tu veux que j'aille le voir, c'est ça ? Que je me réconcilie avec lui ? Et bien non ! Il est allé trop loin ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, au moins ?

- Oui, il me l'a dit. Il a aussi dit qu'il avait été horrible, et qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Qu'il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu dire des choses pareilles. Mais ce n'est pas à toi d'aller le voir. Et je suis venue te parler parce que tu es mon ami, et que tu as besoin d'entendre tout ça. »

Harry pleurait de plus belle. A la radio sorcière, le décompte de la nouvelle année avait commencé, et tout le monde criait les chiffres en même temps. Hermione, Ginny et Dean étaient les seuls à rester statiques, les yeux fixés sur les deux personnages, assis dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

- « Tu fais vraiment chier, Luna, sanglota Harry.

- C'est à lui de venir, continua Luna, prenant Harry dans ses bras. Laisse-lui le temps d'en trouver le courage.

- Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

- Bien sûr que si tu lui pardonneras. Tu l'aimes trop. Et tu verras la douleur dans ses yeux. Et tu verras qu'il souffre bien plus.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? s'exclama Harry. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point j'ai mal ! Comment tu peux minimiser ma douleur ?

- Je constate, c'est tout. Je ne minimise rien. On ne peut même pas l'approcher. Il dit qu'il veut mourir, mais ne fait rien pour. Il espère que tu viennes pour pouvoir te dire à quel point il t'aime, et que tu trouves la force de lui pardonner. Mais il ne faut pas que tu y ailles. C'est à lui de venir te voir.

- C'est toujours moi qui lui ai couru après, ricana amèrement Harry, essayant encore de sécher ses larmes. C'est un faible, un couard ! Il ne viendra jamais. Et s'il ose se pointer, je lui ferais sentir à quel point je le hais !

- Il viendra, et tu lui pardonneras, » persista Luna, tapotant le dos de Harry pour l'aider à se calmer.

Harry avait mal aux yeux à force de les frotter. Il avait déjà les paupières sensibles, tourmentées qu'elles avaient été ces derniers jours. Mais là, elles brûlaient vraiment. Cela lui faisait mal. Cependant, ce n'était rien comparé à son cœur. Luna avait beau parler, il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais la force de pardonner à Draco. Il avait été beaucoup trop loin. Il l'avait beaucoup trop fait souffrir. Tous ses mots s'étaient gravés dans le cœur de Harry. C'était trop. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu penser des choses pareilles de lui ? Comment avait-il pu le juger ainsi ? Parce que même s'il avait dit à Luna ne pas le penser, c'était faux ! Harry le savait ! On ne pouvait pas, ne serait-ce imaginer dire toutes ces choses à la personne que l'on aime ! Cela ne viendrait même pas à l'esprit ! Même sous le coup de la colère ! Draco pensait tout ça ! Et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal…

**[===]**

Harry avait la gueule de bois… La tête dans le pâté… Une migraine effroyable… Il ne se souvenait de rien après sa conversation avec Luna. Il espérait seulement qu'il était allé voir Draco pour lui coller une droite magistrale. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas mal à main… Cela voulait dire que, soit il n'avait pas frappé assez fort, soit il n'avait rien fait… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Après tout, s'il s'était donné la peine d'aller lui administrer un coup de poing, autant que cela soit suffisamment douloureux ! Il fallait qu'il ait mal. Il devait avoir mal !

- « Harry ? demanda la voix timide de Hermione à travers la porte. Tu es réveillé ? »

Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il voulait rester sous les draps. Manque de chance, Hermione ouvrit la porte pour passer la tête dans la chambre. Harry faisait le mort. Elle s'avança alors, déposa un plateau où se trouvaient une soupe bien chaude, un verre d'eau, et une potion anti-gueule-de-bois. Puis, elle repartit aussi silencieusement. Harry ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Et merde alors ! Il pensait avoir épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps ! Et il avait assez mal aux yeux comme ça ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Malfoy ! Un sale petit bourgeois vantard avec une langue de vipère ! Un serpent visqueux et cruel, qui n'hésitait pas à planter un poignard dans le dos de n'importe qui ! Si le jeune Harry, celui de onze ans, le voyait dans cet état pour lui, il jurerait que ce n'est pas son futur ! Il lui donnerait un coup de poing pour le réveiller, le secouerait, l'insulterait… Ou le renierait, l'ignorerait, serait dégoûté… à juste titre. Le Harry de vingt-six ans se dégoûtait aussi. Il ne savait plus si ses nausées venaient de sa gueule de bois, ou de son dégoût de soi…

Soudain, Harry se redressa. D'un coup. Brusquement. Son lit grinça violemment. Non ! Il était temps de se ressaisir ! Il avait assez pleurait, s'était assez lamentait ! Il pleurnichait sur son sort sans rien faire ! S'il en voulait tant à Malfoy, autant aller le voir ! Mais il ne le voulait pas. Alors il ferait mieux que ça. Rien. Voilà ce qu'il ferait ! Il allait l'oublier ! Ne plus penser à sa gueule d'ange, à sa peau laiteuse et douce… A ses yeux bleu-gris, à ses sourires en coin, ses rires clairs, ses hanches parfaites, son fessier superbe… Exactement ! Il était beau. Et c'est tout ! Il allait oublier cet amour à sens unique qui lui vrillait le cœur. Parce que Malfoy ne l'aimait pas. C'était impossible. Tant pis ! Il allait le sortir de dessous sa peau, même s'il devait s'arracher l'épiderme pour cela ! De toute façon, il allait mourir. Alors autant l'oublier tout de suite ! De beaux souvenirs, et une grande douleur. Voilà tout ce qu'il resterait d'eux.

Dans tous les cas, cela se serait passé comme ça ! Maintenant, il avait au moins la confirmation qu'il était resté aussi cruel et venimeux qu'avant. Il n'avait jamais changé. Une fois la désillusion passée, il souffrira moins que si l'homme gentil qu'il a cru voir en lui était mort. Mais c'était fini tout ça. Il était fort ! Il ignora donc la douleur sourde dans son cœur. Il allait reprendre son amour, le lui arracher des mains ! Et il le donnerait à un autre. Un garçon ou une fille de confiance. Quelqu'un qui ne le malmènera pas. Qui en prendra soin. Son cœur ne méritait pas de souffrir ! Par contre, celui de Malfoy… Il avait cru le posséder aussi, l'avoir entre ses mains, mais ce n'était qu'un mirage. Dommage, parce qu'il aurait bien aimé le briser en mille morceaux… Non… Cette haine, c'était terminé ! Place à l'ignorance ! L'oubli. L'amnésie. Malfoy sortait de sa vie. Et il n'y rentrerait plus jamais !

**[===]**

Sa maison sentait le renfermé. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds… Ou plutôt six. Car il y a cinq jours, il était chez… « lui »… Il se refusait de penser « son » nom ! « Il » n'existait plus !

Harry eut un sourire amusé en pensant à la tête de Ron et Hermione quand il était descendu de la chambre d'ami, quelques heures auparavant. Il était parfaitement calme et serein. Il n'avait plus cet air souffrant sur le visage. Car il avait décidé d'avancer. Luna lui avait dit qu'« il » viendrait le voir pour s'excuser… Il n'en croyait pas un mot ! Et même s'« il » venait, il « lui » claquerait la porte au nez ! Et toc ! Bien fait pour « lui » !

Il entreprit de nettoyer toutes les pièces. Il changea les draps du lit où il avait dormi avec… « lui ». Il était encore défait. Il trouva même un déodorant qu'« il » avait oublié. Il la jeta sans état d'âme ! Et bam ! Puis, ce fût le tour d'une serviette éponge couleur lavande. Et paf ! Que faisait du fond de teint presque blanc dans sa salle de bain ? Et bim ! Et boum, les sous-vêtements ! Et patatras, tout le tiroir de vêtements de rechange ! Et patapouf, la brosse à dent !

Harry se figea. Une bouteille de parfum « Flower »… Une image de coquelicot imprimée dessus… Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Il avança sa main pour le jeter… Il resta bloqué. Il respirait bruyamment. Il devait le faire ! Il avait dit qu'il l'oublierait ! Et il allait le faire ! Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le courage de… Mais il n'y avait de besoin de courage ! Il devait le faire, et c'était tout ! Alors il prit violemment le flacon… et s'en aspergea le poignet pour sentir l'odeur de Draco… Et merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Des images de Draco partout dans sa tête. Et son nom partout. Sa voix, son rire, son sourire, ses yeux… Merde, merde, merde ! Il avait complètement craqué ! Quel idiot d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait oublier si facilement alors que l'insipide blondinet s'était tellement ancré sous sa peau qu'il faisait corps avec lui ! Pour le déloger, il lui fallait non seulement s'arracher l'épiderme, mais aussi les muscles, les tendons, les organes, les os… Le cœur et la peau ne suffisait pas. Il était partout en lui. Au fond de son ventre, dans son cerveau, jusqu'au bout des doigts… Et il le pourrissait de l'intérieur ! Il sentait son corps de décomposer, se putréfier ! Et encore, supprimer son corps entier ne suffirait pas ! Il fallait aussi détruire son âme !

Il se précipita dans le couloir, le parfum serré fort dans sa main, et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il ouvrit tous les placards, et prit tous les aliments à base de noix de coco. Il les ouvrit tous, et s'en empiffra. Les larmes coulaient. Et merde, merde, merde ! Son corps ne lui obéissait plus ! Draco en avait prit possession ! Il avait son cœur, son corps et son âme ! Comment ? Comment l'oublier ? Comment se rendre amnésique ? Un « _Obliviate_ » ? Il n'était même pas sûr que cela fonctionne. Il était persuadé de retrouver ses souvenirs dès qu'il verrait le blondinet, si jamais il avait le malheur de le croiser… ou même s'il entendait son nom ! Et il y avait de très fortes chances que cela arrive… Il engloutit le lait de coco si vite qu'il eut envie de vomir tellement cela l'écœurait. Mais il versa la poudre de coco directement dans son gosier. Il se jeta sur le frigo pour se gaver de jus d'orange. Il mit l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire et sortit un sachet de thé. Le thé de Draco, que lui seul buvait. Thé vert menthe, sans sucre.

Le mélange de tous ses goûts lui donna la nausée. Il courut vers les toilettes pour rendre un mélange blanc orangé. Ecœurant. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, au fond de lui. De l'écœurement. Des Draco partout. Qui lui donnaient encore plus envie de vomir. Trop de blanc. Trop de souvenirs. Il ne pourrait plus aller sur le Chemin de Traverse sans penser à lui. Il ne pourrait plus se balader dans le Londres moldu sans penser à lui. Il ne pourrait plus aller au restaurant. Plus de tarte aux pommes non plus, le premier dessert que Draco avait mangé avec lui, le premier soir… Et ses amis ? Dès qu'il les verrait, il penserait à lui… Draco faisait parti de sa vie entière ! S'il voulait l'oublier, il devait couper les ponts avec tout le monde, déménager, aller dans un autre pays… Pas la Russie, ni la Turquie, ni la France, dont Draco était originaire… ni en Afrique, dont il lui avait parlé. Pas au Japon, pays du manga que Draco adorait… Dans les pays Balte ? Trop proches de la Russie… L'Amérique, ou l'Australie… C'était ses dernières options…

Les larmes continuèrent de dégringoler, se mêlant au liquide visqueux dans la cuvette. Il ne pouvait pas partir. C'était sa vie, ici. De toute façon, les coquelicots et la noix de coco se trouvaient aussi dans les autres pays ! Dès qu'il ferait les courses, il tomberait dessus ! Il n'était à l'abri nulle part ! Il était totalement piégé… Il allait devoir vivre avec cette souffrance… Et ça faisait mal ! Tellement mal !... Harry sanglota, cria, hurla, se mit en colère, frappa les murs… Il voulait qu'il sorte de sa tête ! Comment un absent pouvait faire si mal ? Il voulait l'oublier… l'oublier… oublier tout…

**[===]**

Le 3 Janvier. Deux jours qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui. Il gardait le parfum et du lait de coco toujours près de lui. Avec le sac poubelle rempli des affaires de Draco. Il fouillait dedans, plongeait son visage dans les pulls… Il avait sorti un album des quelques rares photos qu'ils avaient prit ensemble. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de voir son visage… Et ça faisait tout aussi mal… Il avait débranché le téléphone et bloqué la cheminée.

**[===]**

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! »

Hermione hurla à son oreille, et Harry sursauta violemment. Il avait la marque des mailles du pullover de Draco sur la joue. Il s'était endormi en le serrant contre lui.

- « Quatre jours que tu restes enfermé, sans daigner nous recevoir ! cria Hermione en brandissant quatre doigts en l'air. T'as pas bientôt fini de t'apitoyer sur ton pauvre sort ? Je veux bien qu'il faut du temps pour s'en remettre, mais tu deviens une véritable larve ! Cela fait neuf jours que tu es parti de chez lui en claquant la porte ! Ca commence à bien faire ! Remues-toi, bon sang ! Secoues-toi ! Bouge ! »

Elle se dirigea avec conviction vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets, les faisant claquer sont le mur de pierre. La lumière agressa les yeux de Harry. Quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas revu les rayons de soleil. Il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller et le pull de Draco. Il avait encore son odeur. Tout simplement parce que Harry l'avait aspergé régulièrement du parfum « Flower ». Mais la nuance subtile de la fragrance avec la peau du blond avait disparut. Il ne pouvait plus que l'imaginer…

- « Debout ! hurla Hermione, la voix partant dans les aigus tant elle criait fort, lui malmenant les tympans. Et que ça saute ! continua-t-elle en tirant les draps et l'oreiller. Et enlève-moi ce pull de sous ton nez ! »

Elle jeta le vêtement, le parfum, et les divers autres aliments dans le sac poubelle encore plein des affaires de Draco, le ferma, le lança sur son épaule, et sortit avec. Harry prit peur. Il se précipita à sa suite pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Elle avait prévu le coup et courut.

- « Arrête ! s'exclama Harry. Ne fais pas ça ! Ne les jette pas ! »

Trop tard. Une fois dehors, elle mit le tout dans la poubelle et tassa bien. Harry voulut récupérer le sac, mais Hermione le menaça de sa baguette.

- « Tu rentres, immédiatement ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche ! Tu empeste le parfum ! Et le vomi, aussi ! Tu fais pitié ! Tu es misérable ! Tu es pathétique ! »

Elle continua à l'insulter, et Harry rentra à reculons, apeuré. Hermione pouvait être vraiment effrayante.

**[===]**

Harry n'avait eu d'autre choix que lui obéir… Il était recroquevillé, sur sa chaise, un bol de café fumant sous le nez. Il n'y avait plus de Draco nulle part… Plus de parfum, plus de vêtement, plus de noix de coco… Pendant sa douche, Hermione avait continué à faire le grand ménage que Harry avait commencé, quelques jours plus tôt. Et elle avait aéré les pièces. Il n'y avait plus rien… Harry se sentait vide. Sa maison était vide. Son cœur était vide. Il n'avait plus que ses souvenirs… Même plus une seule photo… Pourtant, il avait cherché la trace du blond… Plus rien…

Hermione le regarda. Elle était profondément triste. Son meilleur ami était tassé sur lui-même, un air de chien battu sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Elle savait qu'elle avait été dure. Elle avait pensé que Harry allait un peu mieux quand il était descendu, le 1er Janvier, l'air de nouveau sûr de lui. Mais non, c'était encore trop tôt. C'était trop soudain. Elle avait espéré, sans grande conviction… Elle avait alors attendu… Un jour… deux jours… Au bout de quatre jours, elle n'en pouvait plus. Le savoir si malheureux, enfermé chez lui, à ressasser le passé… C'était très mauvais pour lui ! Il fallait un coup dur ! Violent, sans sentiment. Pendant que Harry se lavait, elle était allé chercher le sac poubelle, dehors, et l'avait ramené chez elle. Puis, elle avait amassé tous les autres souvenirs de Draco, et avait fait de même. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi en faire… Sans doute les rendrait-elle à Harry, quand il serait à nouveau solide pour supporter tout cela. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas les donner à Draco… Elle était allé le voir, la veille, et…

- « Je suis allée voir Draco, chez Blaise, hier. »

Mauvais. Harry s'était figé. Tous les muscles tendus. Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça… Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement… Cela avait été un tel choc de voir le blond…

- « Je voulais lui dire ses quatre vérités, continua-t-elle. Ca me démangeait… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… En te voyant aussi mal, je… »

Harry baissa vivement la tête sur son bol. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la table. Il allait craquer… Soit il allait encore pleurer, soit il allait se mettre en colère… Et les colères de Harry étaient terrifiantes… Mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, autant continuer !

- « Luna avait raison, tu sais ? Il est… pire que toi. Blaise est désespéré. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était… Il…

- Et tu veux que je le plaigne ? » coupa Harry.

Sa voix était faible… Mais pas fragile. C'était… menaçant. Hermione en avait des frissons. Elle sentait la colère contenue. Et lorsqu'il releva le visage, ses yeux étaient froids. Pleins de haine. Comment Harry pouvait-il passer aussi vite de la tristesse à la colère ? Et si violentes, toutes les deux…

Harry en avait marre… Luna, et maintenant Hermione… Il avait l'impression de ne rien ressentir à leurs yeux ! Son chagrin était dénigré, rabaissé, ignoré… Comme si ce n'était rien. Ne voyaient-elles pas qu'il était détruit ? Il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Sa tristesse était de la même ampleur. Foudroyante ! Il l'avait piétiné, saccagé… Et c'était lui qu'on plaignait ? Il y avait de quoi être en colère !

- « Bon ! sourit Hermione. Changeons de sujet ! Ron t'a couvert au travail. Il a dit que tu étais très malade. Mais Shackelbot t'attend de pied ferme ! En attendant, c'est Ron qui gère ton équipe, en plus de la sienne. Je pense que tu devrais t'y remettre : ça t'occupera l'esprit ! Cela ne peut que te faire du bien. Mais c'est toi qui vois.

- Je pense que je vais y retourner, effectivement, bougonna Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de sortir, mais comprenait ce que voulait dire Hermione.

- Charlie est venu aussi à la maison, avant-hier. Cela me fait toujours bizarre de savoir qu'il s'est fiancé avec Andromeda ! »

Harry sursauta sur sa chaise. Andromeda ?

- « Andromeda Tonks ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris. La mère de Nymphadora ? La grand-mère de Teddy, mon filleul ?

- Et bien oui… ? s'étonna Hermione. Ils sont venus au nouvel an… Tu… C'est vrai que tu avais la tête ailleurs mais… Je croyais que tu savais… ?

- Euh… non… bégaya Harry. Tu… Ils sont fiancés ?

- Oui… Il l'a demandé en mariage juste avant de revenir en Angleterre. Il parait qu'ils sont ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre… Et ils sont tombé amoureux…

- Mais elle a quel âge ? demanda Harry, encore sous le choc.

- 53 ans… Et Charlie en a 34…

- Mais elle a l'âge d'être sa mère ! Enfin… pas tout à fait… Mais elle a eu Nymph' à quel âge ?

- A vingt ans. Elle est née en 1953, elle a eu Nymphadora en 1973… Charlie est né en 1972… Et nous sommes en 2007. Fais le calcul.

- Tu leur as enlevé un an… fit Harry, au bout d'un moment.

- Nous venons juste de démarrer l'année. Leur anniversaire n'est pas encore passé. »

Harry plongea dans une profonde réflexion… Vingt ans d'écart, à un an près… C'était énorme ! Il avait l'âge de sa fille ! Et elle était grand-mère !... D'accord, 53 ans, ce n'était pas trop vieux non plus… Mais quand même ! Pour se mettre en couple avec un petit minet de 34 ans… !

- « Ron a aussi été très choqué, continua Hermione. Mais il a fini par accepter, en voyant qu'il était heureux comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Molly…

- Comment ça ?

- Elle ne veut plus les voir. Alors qu'elle se faisait une joie de revoir son fils, elle refuse même d'en entendre parler… De même que Ginny…

- Ginny ?

- Elle est lesbienne, précisa Hermione.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, Molly a l'air d'être très conservatrice… »

Harry était abasourdi. Il avait loupé tellement de choses ! Charlie et Ginny, reniés par leur propre mère… A cause de leur relation sexuelle… Tout à coup, il se sentait bien bête d'être autant centré sur lui-même.

- « Comment ils le vivent ? s'enquit Harry, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir été présent pour eux.

- Assez mal, répondit Hermione. Charlie est triste, mais a été accueilli bras ouvert par ses frères et sa sœur. Lui, Andromeda et le petit Teddy logent chez George, et vont bientôt partir en France, chez Bill et Fleur. »

Harry ne s'était même pas soucié de son filleul ! Il savait que sa grand-mère le gardait près d'elle, et ils avaient déménagé en Roumanie un an après la bataille finale. Depuis, ils étaient venus, de temps en temps, en Angleterre. Et Harry avait parfois été en Roumanie pour les voir. Ils conversaient par lettres. Mais il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec Charlie ! Ils ne lui avaient jamais dit… Sans doute avaient-ils eu peur de sa réaction ? Il pouvait le comprendre, même s'il était un peu vexé d'avoir été mis à l'écart… Déjà qu'il avait été triste que son filleul parte loin de lui !... Et là, il ne l'avait même pas vu ! Depuis Noël, où ils étaient arrivés, il n'avait plus fait attention à rien !... Harry se sentait terriblement fautif… Il était un parrain irresponsable !

- « Ginny, elle, poursuivit Hermione. C'est une autre histoire. Elle est dans une colère noire contre sa mère. Elle ne veut plus la voir non plus, tant qu'elle ne lui a pas présenté ses excuses… Ce que Molly n'est pas prête de faire de sitôt… Elle s'est pris un petit appartement avec Cho. Elles ont toutes les deux trouvé un petit emploi, le soir et le week-end, pour le louer. Quant à Arthur, il est loin d'être aussi intolérant que sa femme. Ils ont eu une violente dispute à ce sujet. Depuis, ils font chambre à part, et Arthur va régulièrement voir Ginny et Charlie.

- Il s'en est passé des choses… baragouina Harry, toujours aussi coupable.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Harry. Tu as eu une période… difficile… Ils comprennent parfaitement.

- Et ton bébé ? Ca va bien ?

- C'est gentil de t'en soucier, mais il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté-là, sourit gentiment Hermione. J'en suis à mon quatrième mois ! fit-elle, toute contente. Je commence à avoir un gros ventre… Quand je me regarde dans la glace, j'ai l'impression d'être obèse !

- Tu es loin d'être obèse, Hermione. Tu es enceinte !

- Oui ! rit-elle, pleine de bonheur. J'en profite ! Maintenant, les nausées sont parties, et je ne me sens pas encore trop lourde. C'est la meilleure période !

- Je croyais que c'était quand le bébé donnait des coups dans le ventre ?

- Oui et non… Parce que cela reste douloureux… »

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Cela fit un bien monstrueux à Harry, qui se surprit même à rire. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Son cœur le pinçait encore, mais cela devenait supportable… grâce à Hermione. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle… Elle venait toujours le sortir du pétrin. Une véritable amie ! Ron, également. Mais il était plutôt le genre à paniquer et ne pas savoir quoi faire. Dans ces moments, il se reposait entièrement sur le jugement de Hermione pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat et tout faire de travers…

**[===]**

Teddy était devenu un petit monstre hyperactif ! Il avait neuf ans, à présent. Il était né le 6 Janvier, et Harry s'était présenté à son anniversaire avec un énorme cadeau : le nouveau balais, un « Foudroyant ». Avec tous les accessoires d'entretien, un manuel explicatif, et un livre sur le Quidditch. Ted Lupin était aux anges ! Harry s'excusa pour sa période d'absence, et présenta ses félicitations à Charlie et Andromeda. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire, et balayèrent ses excuses, jugées inutiles. Tout le monde était présent. Sans exception. Harry était tout de même surpris de voir Olivier Dubois… Il était, certes, un bon copain, mais ne faisait pas vraiment parti du groupe. Bill, Fleur, enceinte jusqu'au cou, et Gabrielle étaient présents. La petite Victoire Weasley, de l'âge de Teddy, râlait de devoir être présente à « cet anniversaire ridicule ». Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le garçon… Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en apercevant ses petits coups d'œil intéressés vers Teddy, lorsque celui-ci avait le dos tourné.

Pas une seule fois le nom de Draco fût prononcé. Et, de temps en temps, Harry regardait dans le vague en pensant à lui. Il se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été là… Est-ce qu'il aurait accepté un tel écart d'âge entre Charlie et Andromeda ? Il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de glisser une petite pique, sans doute… Cela faisait sourire tristement Harry… Il refoulait ses larmes, énervé de se laisser ainsi aller. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de pleurer…

**[===]**

Harry avait repris le travail le lendemain de l'anniversaire. Shackelbot fit comme s'il n'avait jamais été absent, mais glissa un sous-entendu prouvant qu'il savait parfaitement la vraie raison du congé maladie de Harry… Son équipe s'enquit de sa santé, clamant qu'il leur avait manqué. Astoria Greengrass lui colla un baiser sur la joue en rougissant. Et Harry se dit qu'elle était charmante… Peut-être que…

**[===]**

Cinq jours plus tard, Harry avait repris du poil de la bête. Quinze jours… Deux semaines sans Draco… Il avait toujours mal au cœur… Mais le travail et ses amis lui changeaient les idées. Parfois, il se mettait à sangloter, sans crier gare. Soudainement… Les nuits étaient les plus difficiles. De temps en temps, il se surprenait à chercher sa chaleur à ses côtés. Il cherchait un contact, un cœur qui bat… Il craquait toujours en réalisant que le lit était froid… En faisant les courses, il avait failli acheter de la noix de coco, ou le parfum Kenzo… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela lui confirmait qu'il était en voie de guérison ! Il se sevrait de Draco. Et cela marchait !

Il était sorti une fois avec Astoria. Il avait cru comprendre, avec certaines conversations, qu'elle lui faisait les yeux doux depuis quelques mois. Il n'avait rien vu… Mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'aller plus loin. Elle était charmante, et mignonne. Elle l'attirait. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. C'était encore trop tôt. Il ne lui avait rien promis, pour le moment. C'était un flirt, sans mot doux, sans promesse… Ils n'avaient même pas encore échangé un baiser.

Ce soir, ils devaient aller boire un verre. Il comptait bien l'embrasser ! Il le pouvait maintenant. Il se sentait prêt. Draco était toujours sous sa peau, mais il arrivait à l'ignorer. De toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais se l'enlever. Il serait là à demeure, jusqu'à sa mort !

On sonna à la porte. Astoria avait proposé de venir le chercher. C'était sur son chemin. Normalement, la galanterie voulait que ce soit l'homme qui se déplace. Mais Astoria n'avait rien d'une noble dame respectant les traditions. Il aimait ça chez elle. Il alla lui ouvrir, et…

- « Treize… »

Draco… Harry reçut un violent coup au cœur. Ses jambes avaient failli lâcher. Se respiration s'était bloquée. Son cœur battait la chamade… et se brisait plus encore. Il avait envie de vomir tellement il avait mal. Ses doigts le piquer, lui faisant mal. Il tremblait… Draco aussi… Harry mit quelques secondes pour que ses yeux quittent le sublime visage d'ange qui se trouvait devant lui, et se rende compte qu'il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt à manches courtes. C'était l'hiver, il devait faire moins cinq degrés dehors. Les lèvres de Draco étaient bleues. Il était gelé… Et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient effroyablement rouges. Des cernes noirs étaient profondément creusés sous ses yeux. Ceux-ci n'avaient plus l'éclat qu'il leur connaissait. Ils étaient vides… gonflés… Il était horriblement pâle… Il avait aussi beaucoup maigri… Il était même carrément maigre… Il faisait peur. On aurait dit un zombi. Harry sentit son cœur hurler de souffrance, plus encore. Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être possible d'avoir encore plus mal. Mais sa douleur allait crescendo. Plus il regardait le blond, plus la souffrance augmentait.

Harry mit bien deux minutes avant de se rappeler que Draco avait dit quelque chose… Sa voix avait été tremblante, et si faible… un simple souffle… Une brise sur le point de mourir… Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler, à lui demander de répéter… Il était sous le choc, prisonnier de cette douleur… sa respiration était saccadée…

Draco manqua de s'écrouler. Par réflexe, Harry le rattrapa. Mauvaise idée. Le blond était glacé jusqu'à la moelle. A travers ses mains, Harry sentait ses os saillants. Mais sa peau était toujours aussi douce… Et cette odeur… L'odeur de Draco… Mais alors que son souvenir lui rappelait un parfum propre et frais, la petite chose fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras sentait la transpiration et la maladie. La souffrance augmenta de plus belle…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » parvint à demander Harry, la voix faible et brisée, également.

Draco leva un visage baigné de larmes avec beaucoup de difficulté…

- « Treize minutes… souffla-t-il avec peine.

- Quoi, « treize minutes » ?

- J'ai eu une absence de treize minutes… »

Un son de transplanage. Astoria venait d'arriver.

**O ======================================================= O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Un coucou de Bretagne ! Et oui, je suis en Bretagne, loin de chez moi, pour un stage de trois mois. Ouf ! J'ai difficilement réussi à choper Internet ! Mais je suis là ! Désolée pour le retard, mais avec tous ces changements, ce n'était pas évident de tout gérer…_

_Que de tristesses et de souffrances ! A mon humble avis, la douleur d'une perte est aussi forte que l'émotion de la possession. On dit que lorsque l'on perd quelque chose, on se rend compte de son importance. Mais on peut aussi s'en rendre compte lorsque l'on a cette chose. Si on est pleinement conscient. Ce n'est pas évident, mais c'est possible. Harry était pleinement conscient de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Draco. Et cette douleur était tout aussi grande… On se rend compte quand on souffre, mais plus difficilement lorsque l'on est heureux. C'est le propre de l'humain. C'est pour cela que l'on dit qu'on réalise en perdant. Parce qu'on souffre de cette perte. Et la douleur est vive, mordante… Tout comme on ne se rend pas compte de notre chance d'être en pleine santé. Et quand on est malade, ou qu'on se blesse… Il nous tarde la guérison. Ou lorsque l'on est confronté à des gens possédant un handicap, comme des sourds, des muets, ou des aveugles… On est heureux de pouvoir entendre, parler et voir ! C'est égoïste, mais réel. On est conscient lorsque l'on possède et réfléchit à ce bonheur que l'on possède. Quand on imagine une perte, fictivement, on se dit « quel bol ! Ce n'est pas le cas ! ». Mais rien n'est plus réel et poignant que la perte réelle… Et plus on aime la possession, plus la perte est difficile… Les sentiments sont égaux._

_Harry et Draco, j'ai insisté sur ce point, se sont rendu compte de leur bonheur et de leur amour avec la mort prochaine de Draco. Ils avaient déjà mal… Mais en perdant réellement… C'était une perte réelle, et non une simple appréhension. Et puis, ils sont l'amour de leur vie, l'un pour l'autre ! Alors j'ai voulu les plonger dans cette dépression._

_Pour Harry, c'est la colère des mots de Draco. Associé à la tristesse. Il n'arrive à s'en sortir qu'avec les amis. La joie de vivre des autres, et le travail. Et il cherche à s'en sortir et oublier avec Astoria. Elle le drague, et il se laisse tenter. Après tout, elle est mignonne, gentille, avec du caractère… parfaite pour lui ! Un bon moyen pour oublier. Il sait qu'il se sert d'elle, en quelque sorte, pour oublier… Mais il imagine une possibilité de concrétiser. Un attachement, justement parce qu'elle l'aide à s'en sortir._

_Pour Draco… C'est plus violent. Parce qu'il est triste, comme Harry. Mais à cela, s'ajoute une colère contre lui-même, et la culpabilité. Et cette mort prochaine, encore… Il n'aime pas plus Harry que Harry ne l'aime. Non. Le cas est différent. C'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Et déjà qu'il souffrait de bientôt mourir, qu'il voulait profiter… Et bien il n'a pas profité comme il l'aurait du, et a rejeté Harry par peur. Et il est responsable de sa tristesse… de leur tristesse, alors qu'il ne voulait que du bonheur. Culpabilité de causer sa propre souffrance. Culpabilité de faire souffrir l'homme qu'il aime. Culpabilité de faire de sa vie un cauchemar. Culpabilité de causer la souffrance. Culpabilité de ses paroles qu'il ne pensait pas. Culpabilité, encore, de ne pas avoir le courage de faire le premier pas pour aller s'excuser. Lâcheté. Douleur. Culpabilité. Désespoir…_

_Le prochain chapitre sera comme un mini-flash-bac (qui ne prendra pas tout le chapitre), pour expliquer ce qu'a vécu Draco pendant ces deux semaines. Et ce qu'il s'est passé exactement pour qu'il se décide enfin à aller voir Harry… et lui annoncer le nouveau malheur. Enfin, on reviendra au présent, avec l'arrivée d'Astoria…_

**[===]**

_A la prochaine !_


	24. La Bourde

_On fait tous des bourdes. Des petites erreurs qui changent tout. Parfois en bien, parfois en mal. On découvre beaucoup de choses grâce à elles. De l'inattendu, parfois des merveilles. Les grandes découvertes se font par erreur._

**« La Bourde »**

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?... Bon sang ! Qu'avait-il fait !

Draco était recroquevillé dans la cuisine, contre le mur. Il repassait tout son discours dans sa tête. Le moindre de ses mots. La moindre intonation… C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait rien contrôlé. Cela avait été instinctif, comme une bête sauvage acculée qui se servait de toutes ses armes pour s'échapper… Alors, il avait tout balancé, même des choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensées. Son flot verbal avait jailli tout seul, s'envenimant au fur et à mesure. Il avait voulu frapper fort. Faire très mal. Appuyer partout où il y avait une plaie. Il croyait que seule sa semi-divinité pouvait être douloureuse. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il y avait autre chose… Beaucoup d'autres choses…

Mais aussi, qu'avait eu Harry au juste ? Pourquoi insister encore plus pour faire l'amour ? Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, qu'il lui ferait un signe… Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il insiste encore ! Il s'était senti l'âme d'un bifteck ! Un morceau de viande bien saignant que Harry voulait dévorer. Merlin ! Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était bien plus que ça ! Ils s'aimaient ! A un point que cela frôlait l'obsession !... Harry ne l'aimait-il pas ainsi ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste du sexe ? Non… Non, ce n'était pas ça…

Draco sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Mais il refusait de la laisser sortir avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse à ses questions… Pourquoi insister à ce point pour avoir du sexe ? Au point de briser leur couple…

Les sanglots commencèrent à monter… Son ventre se contractait et se relâchait trop rapidement. Des spasmes de plus en plus violents… Il en avait la nausée… Parce que Draco venait de se rendre compte d'une chose… C'était lui qui avait brisé leur couple ! Pas Harry. Lui : Draco ! Il avait sorti trop d'horreurs… Tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête… Non, même pas… Ses mots, il ne les avait pas pensés avant de les dire. Ses lèvres, sa langue, sa gorge… Elles avaient parlé toutes seules. Il n'avait plus rien maîtrisé. Et en même temps qu'il criait, son cerveau s'était bloqué. Il avait été conscient. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre cela sur le dos de sa maladie. Non… Alors d'où toute cette haine était-elle venue ?

De la haine… Envers qui ? Contre qui ?... Sans doute tout ce qu'il avait refoulé, pendant des années… Depuis l'école, où il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'être le digne héritier Malfoy. Ne pas être soi-même, non. Toujours se contrôler. Noble, digne, fier, arrogant… Pas le choix… Être l'ennemi de Potter… Au début, il ne l'appréciait pas trop, de toute façon. Mais Draco était certain qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis, au bout d'un moment… Mais non… Il devait le haïr. Alors il l'avait fait. Il devait lui pourrir la vie, alors il l'avait fait. Lors des quatre premières années, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry était l'ennemi de la famille… Il ne s'était pas posé de questions… Il était jeune et bête, et avait été élevé pour obéir. Un vrai lavage de cerveau !

Et puis, le retour de Voldemort… Là, il avait compris. Là, il avait eu peur. Ce fût la première fois qu'il eut envie de désobéir à son père. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Heureusement, Blaise, Théo et Pansy avaient été là pour lui. Pour le soutenir. Ils s'étaient aidés, les uns les autres. Mais à part ça, ils n'avaient rien pu faire… Toujours… Pendant les dix-huit premières années de sa vie, il n'avait jamais été maître de lui-même…

Cependant, il n'avait jamais pu se venger de cet esclavagisme. Non… A la fin de la guerre, il avait cru… Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas été dans le bon camp, et n'avait jamais prouvé sa véritable appartenance… Heureusement, comme il n'avait tué personne, on lui avait permis de partir… Fuir… Il n'avait pas pu se venger, il avait seulement fuit… Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il n'était pas aussi courageux que Blaise pour tous les affronter. Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment mesquin pour rester, rien que pour les embêter tous, comme Théodore. Il n'avait jamais été attaché à son pays, comme l'était Pansy…

Il n'avait pas de rêve non plus. Ce n'était pas permis chez les Malfoy. Il avait juste des aptitudes en potion… Alors, il était allé à Istanbul, là où se trouvait la meilleure école de potionologie. La facilité… Toujours… Il était toujours premier de la classe. Et lorsqu'ils avaient tous du choisir une filière, il avait pris celle des créatures magiques. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il les aimait bien. C'était de la compagnie, pour lui qui était si seul. Rien de plus.

Mais tout à coup, en s'intéressant uniquement aux créatures antiques, une passion avait surgit. Celle du passé, de l'Histoire. Comment s'en rendre compte lorsque l'on a eu M. Binns comme professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard ? Cependant, l'explication d'une telle passion, née soudainement, prit son sens : l'éducation ! En tant que Malfoy, il devait tout savoir de l'histoire de sa famille. L'arbre généalogique que possédaient toutes les familles de Sang-Pur en était la preuve. C'était leur fierté ! La preuve de leur sang. L'unique critère qui les distinguait des autres sorciers et des moldus, et dont ils se servaient pour prouver leur supériorité… Alors, il fallait connaître l'histoire sur le bout des doigts. Draco se souvenait encore de ses journées et ses nuits, penché sur un vieux grimoire poussiéreux, à apprendre par cœur chaque ligne, chaque mot, de l'histoire Malfoy et Black. Tout était entremêlé avec l'Histoire de la Magie. Ses deux lignés remontaient à la nuit des temps, et avaient toujours mis leur nez dans les affaires d'Etat. Que des arrogants ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait de si bonnes notes à Poudlard dans cette matière. Ce n'était aucunement grâce à Binns.

Il n'avait jamais rien pu contrôler. En s'exilant, il avait cru pouvoir refaire sa vie, être enfin lui-même… Mais passez dix-huit années à vivre d'une certaine façon, et vous ne pourrez plus jamais faire marche arrière. On n'oublie jamais. A moins d'être amnésique. Mais Draco n'avait pas eu cette chance. Et hors de question de se jeter un sort « _Obliviate_ ». Cela serait revenu à perdre ses chers amis en même temps. Être doué en Potion ? Sa famille maîtrisait les poisons à merveille : c'est ce qui avait fait sa renommée. L'Histoire ? Les Malfoy en faisaient partie intégrante. Les créatures magiques ? Peut-être son seul contrôle, même pour une triste raison : la solitude. Mais là encore, cela pouvait aussi être un pied-de-nez à sa famille qui les exécrait, les jugeant inférieurs, de vulgaires animaux sans intelligence, bons pour servir les nobles comme eux. En prendre soin, c'était être un fils indigne. Un bonheur pour Draco. Non, il n'avait jamais rien contrôlé… Mais au moins, pendant huit ans, il avait été heureux…

Puis, le destin l'avait rattrapé. La rencontre avec le Dragon-Dieu. C'était comme si on lui avait confirmé que tous les Malfoy devaient mourir. Et, étant le dernier, il devait périr. Il devait payer pour les crimes de ses ancêtres. Alors il allait souffrir…

Puis, il eut Harry. Ces mois furent les plus beaux de sa vie. Même si, là non plus, il n'avait rien contrôlé. Et puis, ces mots. Eux aussi, incontrôlables. Mais, dans une certaine mesure, libérateurs. Harry avait voulu le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire. Alors, tout était sorti. Toute cette frustration, cette colère refoulée. Toutes ces années. Et cette peur… La peur de l'inconnu…

Il n'avait rien contrôlé. Il avait été confronté au danger. Il avait vécu près de Voldemort, sans être sûr de pouvoir survivre… Ou même de ne pas souffrir… A chaque bruit, chaque pas, chaque parole, chaque geste… il avait été figé de terreur. L'insécurité, l'appréhension, la peur complète et totale… Il voulait du sûr. Il ne voulait plus souffrir ! Et il allait avoir mal… Parce qu'il était malade… Il était replongé dans l'insécurité. Ne pas savoir, jamais ! Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Aucune réponse. Juste de l'appréhension…

Avec Harry, il avait vécu dans un cocon. Un endroit où il oubliait. Où tout était sûr et certain. De l'amour. De la tendresse. Du bonheur… Rien de plus ! Et Harry voulait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une chose à laquelle il avait fait une croix définitive. Quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais vivre. L'inconnu.

Et un inconnu fort. Il savait que le sexe était une expérience forte. Un tournant dans l'existence. Une perte et un gain. Cela pouvait être bon, certes. Mais la première fois, il y avait de très fortes chances pour que cela ne le soit pas. Il le savait. Quand il avait essayé de se mettre son déodorant, il n'avait pas pu l'enfoncer en entier tellement il avait eu mal ! Et il avait déprimé en voyant le peu qu'il avait pu se mettre… Sans compter qu'il avait eu mal pendant plusieurs heures ! Et pourtant, il s'était préparé avant… Il était aussi allé sur Internet, sur un forum gay où des hommes racontaient leur première expérience. Douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur… Il n'avait lu que cela ! « La première fois, c'est super dur ! » avait dit un internaute. « Préparez-vous à en chier les jeunes ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Mais vous verrez qu'après, c'est le paradis ! ». Draco, lui, était resté bloqué sur le début. Il en avait eu des sueurs froides… Bien sûr, il y avait eu de rares internautes ayant eu une première fois exceptionnelle. Mais c'était si rare… Discrètement, il avait aussi demandé, vaguement, à Seamus… Même réponse. Il adorait pourtant faire l'amour avec Dean. Mais sa première fois, qui était avec lui, avait été un horrible souvenir… Draco avait eu de moins en moins envie de tenter l'expérience. Mais Harry le voulait tant… Il pouvait bien le faire, non ? Par amour… Et puis, il paraît que ce n'était que la première fois ! Après, il semblerait que cela soit génial… Alors il s'était résigné, en quelque sorte… Il voulait, lui aussi. C'était concrétiser leur amour. Il avait mis du temps à accepter cette future expérience qu'il avait cru ne jamais vivre, mais il l'avait fait. Pour Harry et pour lui.

Mais quand Harry avait tant insisté… Quand Draco avait juste lancé une petite pique sur son impatience… Et que Harry lui avait répondu aussi vertement… Draco se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le « tu te calmes maintenant ». Il avait vu rouge. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il veuille faire l'amour, mais plutôt cette pression… Cette insistance… Et la perte de contrôle… Et la douleur promise… C'était trop. Quelque chose avait craqué en lui, s'était brisé, et avait laissé échapper tout ce qu'il gardait caché au fond de lui. Un véritable raz-de-marée de rancœur, de peur, de vulnérabilité… Il avait sorti toutes ses griffes. Il avait craché tout son venin… Et le pire, c'était que Draco savait pertinemment qu'il lui en restait encore. Il en avait plein en lui ! Des tas et des tas ! Heureusement, Harry était parti. Il n'avait donc pas pu crier la suite.

Draco tourna son visage vers le vase brisé, et les coquelicots étalés sur le sol. Et là, autre chose craqua… Il hyper-ventila… Il se recroquevilla et se berça pour tenter de se calmer… Impossible. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Sans interruption. Il tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots… Impossible aussi… Il avait du mal à respirer. Il se mit à hurler.

Il avait tout perdu. Il avait perdu ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en ce monde. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il avait perdu la plus belle chose qui lui était jamais arrivée. Il avait perdu Harry…

Et c'était de sa faute.

**[===]**

Blaise l'avait trouvé, le soir même, étalé sur le sol de la cuisine. Ron l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Harry était arrivé chez eux dans un sale état… Et qu'il y avait tout à parier que Draco n'était pas en meilleur situation. Alors Blaise était allé chez lui. Et il l'avait trouvé là. A serrer des coquelicots contre son cœur.

Il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il s'était endormi d'épuisement. Et il l'avait emmené avec lui…

**[===]**

Cinq jours… Draco n'était pas sorti de la chambre… Il n'était même pas sorti du lit… Juste pour aller aux toilettes, une fois par jour. Il ne mangeait plus, ou très peu. Et Blaise se demandait s'il dormait de temps en temps, à part les fois où il s'évanouissait de fatigue. La veille, il n'était même pas descendu fêter le nouvel an. Luna était partie en milieu de soirée pour aller chez Ron et Hermione. Elle était revenue au petit matin, en disant que Harry allait mal, mais pas autant que Draco. Blaise le détestait d'aller mieux que sa princesse.

Pour Blaise, cela ne faisait aucun doute : c'était la faute de Harry ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, Draco n'avait rien voulu dire… Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas pu. Seulement à Luna. Et Blaise s'était senti exclu et vexé de ne pas avoir reçu les confidences de sa princesse… Mais les faits étaient là : Harry allait à peu près bien, et Draco mourait à petit feu… ou du moins, plus vite qu'avant. Et c'était inadmissible ! Il lui avait dit, pourtant. Que s'il faisait le moindre mal à son Draco, il le lui ferait payer. Mais Draco l'avait retenu, quand il avait eu le malheur de lui avouer ses intentions. Il lui avait dit de ne pas lui en vouloir. Que c'était de sa faute à lui, pas à Harry.

Blaise n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais Draco avait eu l'air si mal, si misérable… Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui désobéir… Mais si cela persistait, il irait lui dire un mot à celui-là ! Pas qu'un seul mot, en fait… Pas de mot du tout, plutôt… Il irait le tabasser ! Plus de Harry, plus de raison d'être triste ! Malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples… Et Blaise le déplorait…

**[===]**

Hermione sonna à la porte. Blaise l'accueillit très mal. Elle était l'amie de cet être tant haït. Mais elle n'était pas responsable de cet imbécile. Alors il la laissa entrer…

- « Où est Draco ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? répondit Blaise, agressif.

- Je veux comprendre pourquoi il a dit tout ça à Harry. Il va très mal, tu sais ? »

Blaise lui aurait volontiers arraché la langue, les yeux, les oreilles, les cordes vocales… lentement… douloureusement…

- « Oh ! Hermione ! s'exclama Luna du haut des escaliers, ravie de la venue de la jeune femme. Comment vas-tu ? Le bébé se porte bien ?

- Très bien, sourit Hermione, la tristesse disparaissant d'un coup de son visage à la mention de son enfant à naître. Plus que cinq mois, tu te rends compte ?

- Tu l'entends penser ? demanda Luna en s'approchant.

- Hein ? Bien sûr que non.

- Dommage. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait été béni par le Ronflak Cornu. »

Hermione n'osa pas dire qu'elle était bien contente que son bébé ne soit pas lié à cette chose imaginaire…

- « Je viens voir Draco, reprit la future mère. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, soupira tristement Luna.

- Pourquoi cela ? Tu as peur qu'il s'énerve contre moi ? Ne t'en fais pas, avec Harry, je suis parée à l'attaque ! » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Blaise la regarda comme si elle venait d'hurler les pires insanités. Il ne put retenir la gifle qui partit toute seule. Luna sursauta. Hermione était figée, ne revenant pas qu'il ait eu un tel geste envers elle. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle dit ?

- « Tu te fous de moi ? gronda Blaise, menaçant. Tu débarques, comme ça, demandant des comptes à Draco ? Comme s'il était responsable de tout, qu'il n'était pas à blâmer, mais qu'il faudrait au contraire lui filer une correction ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? De quoi tu te mêles ? Tu crois avoir réponse à tout ? Tu crois détenir la solution et la vérité absolue ? Tu te crois encore « miss je-sais-tout » ? Retourne donc à ton cher « _Harry_ » ! Va plutôt en terrain connu étaler ta science ! Parce que tu ne sais rien de Draco ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de vivre ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu n'as que la version de Potter et tu le crois sur parole ? Comme s'il était un petit saint qui ne mentirait jamais, ne déformerait jamais la vérité ?

« Laisse-moi le plaisir de te faire descendre de ton petit nuage : Draco souffre ! Draco ne mange plus ! Draco ne dort plus, ou seulement quand il s'évanouit ! Draco pleure jour et nuit ! Draco ne quitte plus le lit ! Et Draco hurle sa culpabilité qui la ronge jusqu'aux os ! Et moi, je suis persuadé que Harry n'est pas blanc comme neige dans cette histoire ! Il n'est pas parfait : il n'y a qu'à voir la raison pour laquelle il a approché Draco pour le savoir ! Et l'amour rend aveugle il parait : Draco est tellement amoureux qu'il ne voit pas tous les défauts de cet ignoble traitre ! Il lui a brisé le cœur ! Il le détruit à petits feux ! Draco est en train de mourir de chagrin, et l'autre ne daigne même pas lever son cul de sa chaise pour qu'ils se réconcilient ? Ce type est une ordure, et tu ne me feras jamais croire le contraire ! Non, Luna ! Ne dis rien ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses : que c'est à Draco d'aller le voir. Mais comment veux-tu qu'il y parvienne s'il n'arrive même pas à sortir du lit ? Et vu comment évoluent les choses, il va mourir de faim et d'épuisement avant qu'un miracle de lui insuffle le courage d'affronter ce con qu'il aime ! »

Hermione et Luna ne savaient plus quoi dire après une telle tirade… Hermione, quant à elle, ne pensait pas que Draco allait aussi mal… Est-ce que c'était humainement possible ? Elle croyait que cela n'arrivait que dans les romans de gare : la belle et jeune demoiselle qui se laisse mourir d'amour… Cela faisait très XVIIIème siècle ! Mais qu'elle rencontre un jour quelqu'un qui subissait réellement le même traumatisme… Cela, c'était inimaginable ! Elle était sceptique.

Voyant cela, Luna guida son amie vers l'étage supérieur. Blaise voulait l'en empêcher mais elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard que tout irait bien. Il ne protesta pas, mais on pouvait voir la crainte dans ses yeux. Crainte que sa princesse souffre de la présence de cette femme, si proche de son amoureux.

Hermione grimpa les marches une à une, lentement, se laissant entraîner par les mains douces de Luna. Elle sentit une atmosphère différente de celle du rez-de-chaussée. Une ambiance lourde, épaisse. Il faisait noir, tous les volets étaient fermés, comme si les propriétaires des lieux n'osaient pas laisser entrer la vie. C'était comme si… tout était en pause. Un silence religieux, une obscurité palpable… Elle avait l'impression d'assister à la veillée d'un mort, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce du cercueil. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons dans le corps, et elle eut subitement froid. Ce n'était pas sain. Draco ne pouvait pas vivre là, aussi triste soit-il ! C'était comme si il acceptait sa mort prochaine et se contentait d'attendre la fin.

Silencieusement, Luna entrouvrit la porte et s'éclipsa pour laisser Hermione seule avec le mort-vivant. L'air était encore plus lourd à l'intérieur. Cela sentait le refermé, le fauve, la sueur… Elle eut un choc. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer là-dedans, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire marche arrière. Elle était venue jusqu'ici, elle avait eu le culot d'étaler « sa science » devant Blaise, comme celui-ci lui avait gentiment fait remarquer. Elle ne put que reconnaître avoir eu tort. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir se mêler de leurs affaires. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Harry comme ça ! Il fallait faire quelque chose. Et Harry était si plein de haine… S'il se bougeait pour aller voir Draco, cela finirait mal. C'était sa seule option, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés… Pourtant, elle aurait du savoir que Luna et Blaise faisaient déjà tout leur possible. Enfin, connaissant Blaise, il n'aurait jamais poussé Draco à la réconciliation si celui-ci allait plutôt bien… ou au moins autant que Harry. Mais pas Luna. Luna aurait fait quelque chose si elle pouvait. Et elle, Hermione, que pouvait-elle faire de plus à part satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine ?...

Consciente de ses mauvaises intentions, elle pénétra enfin dans la chambre. Elle ne referma pas la porte, de peur d'être engloutie dans cet univers angoissant. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit où reposait une silhouette fantomatique, enroulée dans des draps blancs sales.

- « Draco ? appela-t-elle doucement, en un murmure. C'est moi, Hermione. »

Une tête se tourna. Des cernes noires entouraient ses yeux rouges, son teint était plus que blafard, ses joues creusent… Mais ce qui frappa le plus Hermione, fût son expression de pure détresse.

- « Hermione ? souffla Draco, d'une voix usée. Comment va Harry ? »

Qu'il pense à lui avant toute chose peina Hermione plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle eut pitié. Comment pouvait-on se mettre dans un tel état par amour ? C'était quoi cette folie ? Elle était persuadée d'être plongée dans un univers parallèle, un roman d'amour qui finit mal.

- « Je ne comprend pas, lui avoua-t-elle en s'installant doucement sur le lit. Pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état ? Tu… Je sais bien que tu l'aimes… Mais à ce point, c'en est malsain ! Pardon, je ne devrais pas dire ça mais…

- Il n'y a pas que ça, avoua Draco, la voix se brisant plus encore dans un sanglot.

- Draco ! paniqua Hermione. Ne pleures pas, pas encore, je t'en prie… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je…

- Je l'aime, oui, pleura Draco. Je l'aime, je vais bientôt mourir, et j'ai tout détruit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, et j'ai brisé ça. Je nous ai brisés, pour une raison ridicule…

- Explique-moi, demanda calmement Hermione, ne sachant pas si elle faisait bien de poser cette question.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Je n'en peux plus, je veux juste que… Que ça s'arrête… J'en ai marre d'avoir mal, gémit-il. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour ne plus souffrir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir une telle vie ? Ma famille, le Lord, la semi-divinité et maintenant ça ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai tout supporté, sans me plaindre… Mais là, j'en peux plus… Je veux que ça s'arrête ! cria-t-il. »

Hermione se mit à pleurer aussi. Ce n'était pas l'amour, c'était tout. Tout à la fois. Hermione ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu supporter ça, elle aussi. Elle se mit à réaliser, pour la première fois, tout ce qu'avait traversé le blond. Blaise avait raison, elle n'avait eu que la version de Harry. Il y avait une raison à la réaction de Draco. Harry avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui avait déclenché ces paroles. Draco était complètement dépassé par les événements. Il avait eu une réaction excessive, expliquée par un passif douloureux. Et Harry avait aussi eu une réaction excessive. Il avait claqué la porte sans chercher à comprendre. Hermione se surprit à détester son ami pour ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait la même chose, quelques minutes auparavant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation de fous ?

Elle se précipita vers Draco et le prit dans ses bras, cherchant à le réconforter sans le pouvoir. C'était de Harry dont il avait besoin. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas venir. Il était toujours plein de haine, et n'était pas capable d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Et Draco était tout aussi incapable du moindre geste. C'était sans fin ! Mais Luna avait raison : c'était à Draco de bouger. Pas pour Harry, pas pour s'expliquer, mais pour lui. Pour surmonter tout ça. Il devait être fort pour arriver à passer au-delà de la souffrance et trouver le courage de continuer malgré tout. Il n'était plus question d'amour dans cette histoire. Il était question de vie. Dans cette situation, Draco pouvait soit se laisser mourir, soit accepter de vivre dans son état, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait. Il avait surmonté grâce au soutien des autres, mais n'avait jamais réellement accepté. Il avait tout fait pour oublier, tout en sachant. Il était dans un entre-deux, conscient sans l'être. Tellement étrange, mais tellement compréhensible. Il continuait de vivre pour les autres, mais pas pour lui. Pour Blaise, pour Théo, pour Pansy… Puis, pour Harry… Mais jamais pour lui.

Harry ne devait pas venir. Il ne devait pas le soutenir. Blaise et Luna, Théo et Pansy, ni elle, Hermione, ne devaient faire quoi que ce soit. C'était à Draco de choisir. Seul.

La mort ou la vie ?

**[===]**

Le temps passa. Blaise et Luna apprirent qu'Harry avait repris sa vie en main. Ils ne le dirent jamais à Draco. Celui-ci restait dans son monde en suspension. Rien n'avançait, le temps n'avait pas d'emprise. La douleur ne s'atténuait pas. Seul changement : Draco venait de temps en temps dans le salon, boire un verre. Jamais d'alcool, ils refusaient de lui en donner une goutte, de peur qu'il devienne alcoolique. La première fois qu'il descendit les escaliers, ils avaient hurlé de joie et s'étaient précipités vers lui pour le soutenir. Il était faible, et avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. En le prenant par la taille, Blaise manqua de sangloter en sentant les os saillants sous le fin tissu de la chemise qu'il portait. Il se mit à descendre de plus en plus souvent. Presque une fois par jour. Il était en bonne voie, et Blaise se sentit gonfler de fierté.

Draco avait un regard vide. Il avait cessé de pleurer. Il semblait juste attendre. Il se souriait pas, parlait rarement. Il allumait cigarette sur cigarette, et portait difficilement le verre à ses lèvres. Il ne supportait pas le thé, le café, et encore moins le jus d'orange. Juste du lait chaud. Il ne mangeait toujours pas, juste quelques feuilles de salade. Blaise eut le malheur de lui proposer du lait de coco, le premier jour où il descendit. Il le regretta amèrement. Draco replongea. Il ne revint que trois jours plus tard. Depuis, juste du lait, et il ne proposa plus rien d'autre.

**[===]**

8 Janvier…

**[===]**

9 Janvier…

**[===]**

10 Janvier…

**[===]**

11 Janvier…

**[===]**

12 Janvier… La journée commença comme les autres. Draco descendit vers 20 heures pour boire son lait et manger sa salade. Blaise commençait à croire que sa princesse allait mourir de faim avant d'être emporté par sa maladie. Luna servit le verre de lait, et babillait son habituel monologue sur ses créatures imaginaires, ses journées de travail pour son journal, les nouveaux articles, les nouveautés du monde… Le Ministre de la Magie était soupçonné d'avoir une liaison avec sa secrétaire, mais Luna était persuadée que celle-ci n'était qu'une succube habitée par des Nargoles. La star de la chanson sorcière avait décidé de se lancer dans le monde moldu et faisait un flop mémorable. Les contes de Beedle le Barde allaient être adaptés en film sorcier, sorte de représentation en 3D visionnée à l'aide d'un cristal magique qu'on active d'un sort. Une énième lettre du supérieur de Draco, lui demandant quand il pourrait reprendre le travail…

Soudain, Draco se figea. Il ne bougeait pas beaucoup, mais alors qu'il allait porter le verre à ses lèvres, son bras retomba. Le verre se brisa au sol, répandant le lait sur le tapis turc. Le regard de Draco était plus vide que d'habitude… Une absence ! Encore ! Il en avait quelques une déjà, mais jamais pendant un mouvement. Blaise soupira, attendant que cela se termine en nettoyant la flaque. Luna l'aida. Une fois terminé, ils se rassirent…

- « Une minute ou deux ? demanda Blaise.

- Deux, répondit Luna.

- Ca devrait bientôt s'arrêter. »

Trois minutes…

Quatre minutes… Blaise commença à s'inquiéter…

Cinq minutes… Blaise commença à paniquer…

Six minutes… Blaise se leva et secoua Draco en l'appelant. Luna le calma et il se rassit, mort de peur.

Sept minutes…

- « Mais tu vas te réveiller, bordel ? hurla Blaise.

- Ca ne sert à rien, il ne t'entend pas.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Ca n'a jamais duré aussi longtemps !

- Tu sais bien que son état ne fait que s'aggraver, on ne peut rien faire contre ça.

- Mais s'il ne revenait jamais ? Et si… si c'était fini ? Bon sang, je ne peux pas rester là à regarder mon ami mourir !

- Pourtant il le faudra bien… Maintenant ou plus tard, cela arrivera… »

Blaise se figea. Il le savait. Mais entre le savoir et y assister, impuissant… Il y avait un gouffre. Il se mit à trembler, regardant Draco, plein d'appréhension.

Huit minutes…

Neuf minutes… Blaise sanglota… Luna ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur aussi. Malgré ses paroles, elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible à la situation.

Dix minutes… Blaise prenait régulièrement le pouls de son ami.

Onze minutes… Luna s'accrocha au bras de son petit-ami, tremblants tous deux.

Douze minutes… Blaise n'arrivait pas y croire… Il ferma les yeux, sachant que c'était terminé… Draco allait mourir, là, sous ses yeux… Il le sentait. Luna pleurait silencieusement. Elle alla s'assoir à ses côtés et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, récoltant la dernière chaleur de son corps. Blaise l'imita, serrant fortement sa princesse dans ses bras. Il sanglota. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça allait se terminer comme ça.

Treize minutes. Draco sursauta. Blaise et Luna firent un bond. Ils se regardèrent tous… stupéfaits.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? bredouilla Draco, les yeux écarquillés. Comment êtes-vous passé des fauteuils au canapé en un instant ?... Et pourquoi vous me serrez ?

- Draco ! s'exclama Blaise, les larmes aux yeux en le serrant plus fort encore dans ses bras pendant que Luna riait nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Draco, apeuré.

- Tu as eu une absence, expliqua Blaise.

- Nous avons vraiment eu peur, tu sais ? continua Luna.

- Oh, mais vous y êtes habitués, non ? Après tout, ça m'arrive souvent maintenant.

- C'est vrai, mais… » hésita Blaise.

Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Draco. Mais il devait le lui dire…

- « Cela a duré treize minutes, » se lança Luna.

Draco la regarda… L'information eut du mal à atteindre son cerveau qui fonctionnait au ralenti depuis quelques jours. Treize minutes… Presque un quart d'heure… C'était énorme… Jamais cela n'avait dépassé les deux, voir trois minutes, auparavant… Treize… C'était plus du double, plus du triple, plus du quadruple !

Draco se leva, comme sur un ressort. Il avait le regard halluciné. Il sembla figé… Puis, il marcha lentement… puis de plus en plus vite… Il atteint la porte d'entrée, et se mit à courir à l'extérieur. Blaise et Luna l'appelaient, paniqués, pour qu'il revienne.

**[===]**

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses pas l'avaient mené droit devant chez Harry. Il grelottait de froid, il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un short. C'était l'une des rares fois où il quittait sa simple chemise extra-large pour faire un petit effort vestimentaire envers ses hôtes. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas quoi faire… Il avait besoin de Harry. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Il avait peur, il était terrorisé. Il voulait que Harry le serre contre lui. C'était même plus qu'un besoin, une nécessité. Il le savait à présent, il était incapable de surmonter sa maladie sans lui. C'était purement égoïste. Il l'avait fait souffrir, il avait tout foutu par terre. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement… Il le voulait, il avait besoin de lui…

Lentement, il marcha vers le perron… Glacé, apeuré, épuisé… Tremblant, il sonna. Il était dans un état second. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il ne faisait que répondre à un besoin vital. Sans cela, il le savait, il allait mourir. Il avait choisi. Il essayait la vie. Voyons voir si la vie voulait bien de lui.

Harry ouvrit et se figea, tétanisé. Il était plus beau encore que dans le souvenir de Draco. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir oublié son visage. Juste que le souvenir s'était légèrement altéré avec le temps. L'avoir devant lui, c'était un choc.

- « Treize… » parvint-il à souffler.

Harry l'étudia du regard. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Draco redoutait la réaction à venir, mais se perdit dans ce moment magique de retrouvailles. Il se sentait tellement bien, là, devant l'homme de ses rêves. Mais Draco ne tint plus sur ses jambes. Il manqua de s'écrouler, retenu in extremis par Harry. La sensation de ses bras, son corps chaud contre le sien… Un véritable bonheur. C'était si bon.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Harry, brisant l'instant.

- Treize minutes… gémit Draco, sentant qu'il allait défaillir d'une minute à l'autre.

- Quoi, « treize minutes » ?

- J'ai eu une absence de treize minutes… »

Avant de s'évanouir, Draco entendit quelqu'un transplaner.

**[===]**

Quand il reprit connaissance, Draco perçu des voix. Une dispute. Lentement, il se leva du canapé dans lequel il était allongé… Le canapé de Harry. Cet endroit, ce mobilier lui avait tant manqué. Il se souvint qu'il avait avoué sa virginité à Harry ici même. C'est aussi là qu'il l'avait aidé à se calmer, après sa dispute avec Astoria au travail. Peut-être tout cela ne serait plus qu'un souvenir ? Peut-être ne vivrait-il plus jamais rien, ici, avec Harry ? Peut-être cet endroit serait bientôt synonyme de rupture ? Draco eut les larmes aux yeux à cette pensée. S'il y avait rupture, Draco irait s'ouvrir les veines. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre, sachant qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Autant arrêter les frais.

- « Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis ! » cria tout à coup la voix de Harry.

Draco tendit l'oreille. Avec qui se disputait-il ?

- « Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu étais déjà avec quelqu'un ! hurla une voix de fille hystérique. Au lieu de ça, tu me fais espérer, programme des rendez-vous… !

- Je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un ! coupa Harry. Je suis célibataire mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux sortir avec toi ! »

Le cœur de Draco se serra. Alors ils avaient vraiment rompu ? Quel idiot ! Bien sûr qu'ils avaient rompu, vu la façon dont ils s'étaient quitté… Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules… C'était fini… Son amour, sa vie… Sa maladie aussi, sa souffrance… Tout allait enfin s'arrêter. Il avait mal et était soulagé à la fois. C'est mieux ainsi.

- « Alors c'était quoi ces rendez-vous ? cria encore la fille. Un passe-temps ? Tu savais très bien que tu m'intéresses !

- Et je devais faire quoi ? Te dire « ok, passons du temps ensemble, mais je te préviens, je ne veux pas me mettre en couple » ?

- Oui !

- Et tu aurais réagi comment ? On ne serait jamais allé boire un verre, jamais allé au restaurant !

- Exactement ! A la place, tu m'as menti et profité de la situation ! Tu n'es qu'un rustre !

- Je suis ton supérieur ! Jamais nous n'aurions eu de relation, ce n'est pas professionnel !

- Alors jamais nous n'aurions du avoir ces rendez-vous ! Ou bien tu aurais du inviter toute l'équipe !

- Je l'ai déjà fait !

- A chaque fois !

- Mais bien sûr ! Sortir tous les soirs avec tout le monde ! Nous serions devenus une bande de potes ! Très professionnel tout ça !

- Ici, c'est toi le moins professionnel ! Comment tu as fait pour avoir cette promotion ? Tu as couché avec le boss ? »

Un bruit de gifle. Draco ne ressentait plus rien. Harry refaisait sa vie comme il le voulait. Il était passé à autre chose. Draco n'avait rien à faire ici.

Une porte qui claque. Des bruits de pas rageurs. Un Harry furibond qui entre dans le salon. Draco regardait dans le vide, résigné.

- « T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, lui dit Harry, une colère difficilement contenue dans la voix. Il te suffit d'apparaître pour me pourrir la vie ! Déjà, à Poudlard, puis à ton retour pour finir comme on le sait, et enfin maintenant ? Mais quand vas-tu arrêter de tout foutre en l'air autour de moi ? Sors de ma vie, putain ! »

Draco se leva comme un automate, et marcha vers la sortie. Harry fit deux grands pas rageurs vers lui pour l'agripper et le lancer violemment contre le canapé.

- « Mais avant, tu vas me donner une raison. Une putain de raison pour réapparaître comme ça ! J'attendais des excuses et des explications, pas venir tenter de me culpabiliser avec ta fichue maladie de merde ! Alors maintenant, j'attends deux explications, continua-t-il en montrant deux doigts sous le nez de Draco. DEUX ! Pour il y a deux semaines, et pour ce soir ! J'attends ! »

Draco était tétanisé. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Mais le choc de l'absence de treize minutes avait bloqué son cerveau.

- « Je suis désolé… bredouilla-t-il lamentablement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans pouvoir les arrêter. Je vais partir et ne plus jamais revenir… »

Il avait l'air pitoyable… « Brisé » se dit Harry. Cela le calma instantanément. Il y avait de la résignation dans ses yeux, et cela lui fit peur. Son instinct lui dictait de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il était encore trop en colère pour cela. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Ce serait trop facile ! Il ne suffisait pas de venir larmoyer sur son sort pour tout pardonner. L'excuse de la semi-divinité, ça allait bien cinq minutes, mais il ne fallait pas abuser ! Harry avait déjà donné, et ça ne pardonnait pas tout !

Cependant, Harry décida de se calmer un peu… Ce n'était pas en criant qu'il allait lui arracher des explications. Il souffla longuement, et avança le fauteuil pour s'assoir face à Draco. Les coudes sur les genoux, il médita quelques instants pour réfléchir à la façon d'aborder toute cette histoire avec son ex.

- « Raconte, » lui dit-il simplement en relevant le visage et le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Draco était perdu. Que pouvait-il dire au juste ? Il n'était pas préparé… Il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment s'y prendre… Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge… Mais il devait bien des explications à Harry avant d'en finir. C'était la moindre des choses… Et c'était son unique chance pour le faire. Alors il inspira, et se lança.

- « Je suis désolé d'être venu et d'avoir réduit à néant tes chances d'avoir une relation avec cette fille… Je… Je ne savais pas, je suis vraiment désolé… Si je suis venu c'est que… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Après cette… absence, je… je devais venir. J'avais… j'avais besoin de toi… »

Sa voix se brisa à ces derniers mots. Il du fermer les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Il inspira plusieurs fois pour taire ses sanglots. Harry ne bougea pas. Il refusait de se laisser attendrir, même si son cœur se serrait. Il avait toujours Draco sous la peau, et il ne pouvait rester indifférent face à sa détresse. Mais de là à tout oublier et se précipiter dans ses bras pour le consoler… Jamais ! Alors il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, et attendit avec le peu de patience qui lui restait. Sa colère était toujours là, et il se sentait parfaitement capable de frapper le blond si un seul de ses muscles entrait en mouvements.

- « Mais je n'aurais pas du, continua Draco, une fois un peu plus calme. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. En fait, tout est de ma faute, je ne réfléchis jamais assez… ricana-t-il amèrement. Je… »

C'était le moment de tout lui expliquer. Ses paroles, il y a deux semaines, pourquoi il n'est pas réapparut, les raisons de tout cela… les vraies raisons ! Il le devait. C'était le moment, il n'y en aurait pas d'autres…

- « J'ai peur… »

Il ne put rien dire de plus. Il se mit à trembler violemment, à hyper-ventiler, à sangloter… Il n'arrivait plus à rien. Encore une fois, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il ne se contrôlait jamais. Il ne contrôlait rien du tout, depuis toujours… Et il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Subir sans rien pouvoir faire, c'était sa philosophie de vie. Il avait beau lutter, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait prisonnier, menotté, bâillonné… Il s'accrochait à n'importe quoi pour s'en sortir. Mais à peine un barreau de sa cage cédait, un autre réapparaissait. C'était sans fin ! Il abandonnait, maintenant. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Et il se retrouvait là, devant Harry, à pleurer sans pouvoir parler. Il aurait donc été pitoyable jusqu'au bout. Incapable de donner des explications, incapable de rester digne… Il n'était plus qu'une larve sanglotante.

- « Alors c'est tout ? Tu as peur ? C'est ça ton excuse ? Mais t'es quoi, un gosse ? Tu viens pleurer et dire que tu as peur, et tu crois que ça suffit à tout pardonner ? »

Harry était figé, froid… glacial… Polaire, même. Son regard était sombre, prêt à cogner. Mais Draco n'en avait cure. Il passa outre ses sanglots.

- « Je ne cherche pas ton pardon ! parvint-il à crier.

- Alors tu es venu chercher quoi ici, au juste ?

- Rien… je ne sais pas… Rien…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Draco ne pouvait plus rien faire… Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à Harry. Il le voulait, mais n'y arrivait pas. Tout était bloqué. C'était résigné qu'il se leva pour partir.

- « Et tu t'en vas, comme ça ? Tu viens pleurer et tu te barres ? »

Draco ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit un pas à l'extérieur avant de se faire retourner violemment par un Harry fou de rage.

- « Et tu vas où comme ça ? hurla-t-il.

- En finir, » répondit calmement Draco.

Harry fut soufflé. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il bien compris ?

- « Tu vas te suicider ? ricana-t-il, n'y croyant pas.

- Je vais bientôt mourir de toute façon, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules, las, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. Ce n'est pas un suicide, mais plutôt de l'euthanasie. »

Harry le lâcha, sous le choc. Draco en profita pour transplaner.

Et Harry comprit qu'il avait fait une bourde…

**O ================================================= O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_AAAAH ! Après TOUT ce temps, je trouve ENFIN un moment pour poster un nouveau chapitre ! Le pire, c'est que je ne voulais pas du tout finir comme ça… C'est un peu grandiloquent… J'ai tenté de désamorcer la bombe qu'est Harry sans y parvenir… Je me mettais à sa place et… non, franchement, on ne peut pas pardonner facilement de telles paroles… Mais plus que les paroles, c'était ces deux semaines d'attente et de souffrance, qui s'accumulent s'accumulent… Et pile quand il commence enfin à sortir de cette douleur, y a l'autre qui débarque ! Et merde ! Maintenant, pourquoi il a réagit comme ça avec Astoria ? Je l'expliquerais plus tard, dans le prochain chapitre sans doute. Mais pour faire court, Harry ne savait pas comment faire. Il était en colère contre Draco de revenir, choqué de son état, et curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Et surtout, il a suffit qu'il le revoie pour que tout son amour lui saute au visage, et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas entamer de relation avec Astoria. Alors le ton est monté monté monté… pour finir comme on sait._

_Non, c'est surtout le comportement de Draco qui est frustrant. J'ai eu envie de lui donner des baffes. Il vient, il pleure, il dit rien et il s'en va en annonçant qu'il va se suicider. Il accumule les gaffes. La bourde ne vient pas que de Harry, mais aussi de Draco. Ils font erreur sur erreur pour finir comme ça. Là, ils n'ont plus droit à l'erreur. Mais pour excuser le comportement de Draco, et surtout, dire qu'il va se suicider (ce qui donne un sentiment de culpabilité intense à Harry, comme s'il voulait le forcer à revenir de cette façon…), je dirais que Draco ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il fait, ni les conséquences de ses actes. Il a essayé. Il a voulu la vie, en allant voir Harry. Il a jugé que la vie de voulait plus de lui. Et à mon avis, il est plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin en finir. Comme il le dit, ce n'est pas vraiment un suicide, mais de l'euthanasie. Il va mourir, il souffre, alors il veut mourir. Il sait que ça ne s'arrangera pas. C'est une réaction logique, même si très frustrante. Et aussi, difficilement tolérable, vu qu'on peut le comprendre pour des gens qui sont vraiment sur le point de mourir, qui souffrent physiquement, ou qui sont handicapé… Bref, il y a beaucoup de circonstances extrême où on le comprend parfaitement, on le soutient même si on pleure… l'euthanasie est un débat très vif. Il y a du contre, il y a du pour, puis, au milieu, il y a la loi et le serment d'Hippocrate des médecins… Bref, je ne vais pas me lancer là-dedans. Là, Draco souffre sentimentalement. Psychologiquement aussi, pour toutes les raisons citées depuis le début de l'histoire. Mais physiquement, il va « bien ». Il est malade, il va mourir, mais il ne sait pas quand. Si il faut, il aura encore de belles années (deux ou trois ans, pas plus) devant lui. Et lui, il veut en finir après s'être fait jeté par Harry ? En plus, il ne s'est pas vraiment fait jeté… Il y a de quoi lui donner des baffes, le faire se réveiller cet abruti. Mais pour sa défense, il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il dit. Il en a marre, tout simplement. Il est à bout. Et je crois pouvoir dire sans trop de risque qu'il a bien tenu le coup pendant un moment. Il vit trop de choses d'un coup. Il y a de quoi en devenir fou. Et ce n'est pas seulement Harry et l'amour. C'est juste la goutte d'eau, le petit plus qui lui fait atteindre le point de rupture._

_Plus j'y réfléchi, plus je me dis que c'était une décision inévitable pour lui. Il devait bien passer par là. Il a failli, quand il a appris sa maladie, mais il a décidé de tenir le coup, pour ses amis. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu, il leur devait bien ça. Là, c'était trop. Même ses amis ne suffisaient plus pour le maintenir. Après tout, il ne peut plus penser à l'avenir. En regardant les prochaines sorties au cinéma, il se demande s'il va pouvoir voir les films. Pour les vacances, il ne sait pas s'il pourra partir à la mer. Et avec Harry, il sait parfaitement qu'ils ne pourront pas vieillir ensemble. Pas d'enfants adoptés, pas de mariage, pas de maison à deux… Il sait qu'il devra bientôt dire adieu à ses amis. Il n'a plus de famille non plus. Il tenait le coup en se disant qu'il devait profiter de la vie avant la mort. Mais après une telle rupture, de quoi peut-il profiter au juste ? Il ne peut même pas espérer pouvoir s'en remettre et continuer, comme Harry. Parce qu'il ne pourra pas continuer, lui. Il ne peut pas : il va mourir. Déjà que se mettre en couple était une erreur… Pour Harry, il pouvait. C'était fait, et ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient heureux, même s'ils souffraient de la situation. Mais alors que c'est fini, alors qu'il voit que Harry peut s'en remettre… A quoi bon ? Ca ne sert plus à rien. C'est plutôt logique…_

**[===]**

_Bon… c'est un miracle que j'ai pu poster… Donc, je préviens, la suite risque de ne pas arriver avant début Juillet ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous laisser avec une telle fin de chapitre… Mais je vous console : il y a une suite ! Draco ne va pas mourir tout de suite, ça serait trop facile, et vous le savez parfaitement ! Bin oui, c'est évident ! Je compte bien continuer cette fic pendant encore looooooooooooooooongtemps ! Et sans Draco, plus de fic ! Maintenant, comment ils vont s'en sortir : mystère ! HAHAHA !_

_Oh, et aussi… Je suis désolée, j'ai dit que Luna ne devait pas venir à la fête du nouvel an, et je la fait débarquer (lors du chapitre précédent). C'est une misérable erreur de ma part (quelle idiote !). Alors j'ai réussi à trouver une astuce en zigzaguant : elle a trouvé un peu de temps pour venir un moment avant de repartir. Je sais, c'est misérable… M'enfin… Désolée…_

**[===]**

_Je vous dis à en Juillet pour de nouvelles aventures ! HAHAHA !_

_A la prochaine ! *petits cœurs*_


	25. Choix

_Nous faisons tous des choix. Ce sont eux qui tracent nos vies._

**« Choix »**

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire… Draco avait-il bien dit ce qu'il avait dit ? Mourir ? Suicider ? Euthanasier ? Non mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? Jamais il n'avait pensé, pas même un seul instant, que Draco en arriverait à de telles extrémités ! Après tout, il avait bien tenu le coup jusqu'ici, non ? Harry avait pris une sacrée douche froide. Sa colère avait gelé instantanément. Et à présent, alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à nouveau normalement, panique mis à part, il revoyait le visage de Draco. Il revoyait son état, sa détresse… Draco n'était pas dans son état normal. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il allait vraiment faire une bêtise !

Harry paniqua. Sa tête le tournait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il tremblait. Où Draco avait-il transplané ? Il suffoquait. Est-ce qu'il le faisait maintenant ? Il voulait crier, mais sa voix s'était bloquée.

Il inspira longuement pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement dans cet état. Il devait se mettre à la place de Draco. S'il voulait de suicider, où irait-il ? A cette pensée, Harry paniqua à nouveau. Non, non, non ! Il devait agir, et vite ! Où ? En haut d'une falaise ? Mais où ? Quelle méthode utiliser ? Sauter du haut d'un immeuble était plus pratique que la falaise : il y en avait partout à Londres ! Mais est-ce que Draco réfléchissait de façon logique ? Non… Alors dans son cerveau un peu dérangé, que ferait-il ? Une corde ? Le gaz ? Pour les deux, la réponse serait chez lui… Il pourrait également sauter par la fenêtre de son appartement… Harry ne devait pas se tromper ! Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! Il devait réfléchir à un lieu… C'était d'un point de vu pratique, pour la méthode à employer… Mais il y avait autre chose. Si Harry devait un jour se tuer, il choisirait un endroit significatif pour lui. Un lieu chargé de souvenirs, un symbole de sa vie… Draco n'allait tout de même pas se rendre à Istanbul ou à Moscou ? Peut-être au manoir Malfoy ?... Non, trop de mauvais souvenirs…

La réponse était tellement simple qu'elle ne sauta pas aux yeux de Harry. Et il l'avait déjà trouvé d'ailleurs : l'appartement ! Dans leur vie de couple, Harry et Draco étaient toujours chez l'un ou l'autre. Comme il ne pouvait logiquement pas se trouver dans la maison de Harry, il devait être à l'appartement. En plus, c'était aussi « pratique », vu qu'il y avait plein de façons pour se suicider lorsqu'on est chez soi… sans personne pour vous gêner. Sans parler que, dans son état, le beau blond ne devait pas avoir vraiment réfléchi, et s'était sans doute dirigé vers la première destination qui lui passait par la tête.

Sans plus tergiverser, Harry transplana devant la porte de Draco. Elle était ouverte. Bingo ! Il s'y précipita et trouva son ex assis par terre, un couteau bien trop près des veines de ses poignets. Harry se jeta sur l'arme, serrant la lame dans sa paume jusqu'au sang, et le lança loin de Draco. C'était moins une !

- « Pourquoi… ? demanda la voix faible de Draco, sans aucune intonation.

- Non mais t'es malade ? hurla Harry, la colère de retour. Tu cherchais quoi, à me faire culpabiliser ? Encore ? Tu voulais que je me sente coupable de ta mort ?

- Quoi ? fit Draco sans comprendre. Mais non…

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? Tu viens me voir sans t'excuser, tu m'annonces un retour en force de ta maladie, tu pleures, tu dis rien, puis tu te barres en annonçant que tu vas te suicider ? Et comment je dois réagir, moi ? Je devrais te donner ma bénédiction ? Si tu veux te tuer, ne viens pas me le dire ! »

Il regretta immédiatement sa dernière phrase… C'était sorti tout seul… Devait-on dire une telle chose à quelqu'un qui allait, effectivement, se tuer, et un peu dérangé mentalement ? Définitivement, non. Après s'être fait largué de la pire façon qui soit, il devait maintenant jouer les psychomages… Harry avait bien envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs. Mais il inspira calmement, pour la énième fois de la soirée, et s'agenouilla auprès de la petite chose tremblotante et sanglotante à ses pieds.

- « Je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'efforça-t-il à dire. Mais je n'y comprends rien. Si tu ne me parles pas, comment veux-tu que je te comprenne ? »

Harry sentit sa colère revenir avec encore plus de force devant les pleurs et le silence de Draco. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant qu'avec de tels sanglots, il lui était impossible de dire un mot. Il devait se calmer. Mais il était hors de question que Harry le prenne dans ses bras ! Pas après tout le cinéma qu'il venait de lui faire !

- « J'en peux plus… parvint à dire Draco encore deux hoquets.

- Tu n'en peux plus de quoi au juste ? dit sèchement Harry. De la vie, ça j'avais compris. Mais plus précisément ? De moi ? De la maladie ? De toi ? De tes amis ? De ton boulot ?

- De la douleur. »

Ca, Harry pouvait le comprendre. S'il lui avait dit qu'il en avait marre de lui, il l'aurait vraiment frappé. Mais sa réponse était plus logique que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu de la part du Draco désorienté devant lui.

- « Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Partout. »

Ok. Ce n'était pas aussi précis qu'il le souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir deux réponses claires d'affilé.

- « A la tête ? »

Hochement de tête.

- « Au ventre ? »

Hochement de tête.

- « Aux yeux ? »

Hochement de tête. C'était les plus logiques, suite aux pleurs.

- « Aux pieds ? » essaya-t-il, dans une tentative d'humour.

Hochement de tête. Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Les pieds ? Harry jeta un regard étrange aux pieds nus de Draco pour s'apercevoir, qu'effectivement, ils étaient pas mal écorchés… Il avait du courir sans chaussure…

- « Aux mains ? »

Hochement de tête. C'était moins surprenant, vu la façon dont il les triturait.

- « Au cœur ? » demanda-t-il enfin, sachant parfaitement qu'il arrivait au nœud du problème.

Hochement de tête… Mais rien de plus. Harry devait-il donc faire tout le boulot ? Parfait ! Il n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins !

- « A cause de moi ? »

Hochement de tête, cependant très hésitant.

- « C'est ce que j'ai dit ? Ce que j'ai fait ? »

Hochement de tête. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver !

- « Il n'y a que moi ? » soupira-t-il sans savoir quoi demander de plus.

Mouvement négatif. Ah ! Il y avait du changement ! Et ils arrivaient à une partie intéressante : Harry pensait être le seul à faire souffrir Draco.

- « Qui ? Blaise ? »

Négatif.

- « Luna ? »

Négatif.

- « Théo ? Pansy ? Ton patron ? »

Négatif. Négatif. Négatif. Qui d'autres alors ?

- « Moi, parvint enfin à articuler Draco.

- Comment ça, toi ?

- Je ne suis qu'un idiot, un imbécile, un abruti qui ne sait pas réfléchir ni agir comme il faut ! cria-t-il très rapidement avant de fondre encore en larmes.

- Content que tu le reconnaisses enfin, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. Pardon… s'excusa-t-il sans vraiment le penser. Donc… Peux-tu être plus explicite ? fit-il en se vantant intérieurement d'être un grand pédagogue.

- Je… »

Draco appuya les mains sur le sol et tenta de respirer calmement sans vraiment y parvenir.

- « Je ne contrôle rien… dit-il, hachant les mots tout en sanglotant. Dis-moi une seule chose dans ma vie que j'ai réellement choisie ? Une seule ! »

Il avait dit cela en regardant hargneusement Harry, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Cette question prit Harry au dépourvu. Bien sûr qu'il avait fait des choix ! Tout le monde en fait !

- « T'as choisi ton job.

- Faux, cracha Draco. J'ai pris les potions, parce que c'est ce que je sais faire ! Les créatures magiques, parce que les Sangs-Pur les détestent ! Et l'aspect antique, parce que mes parents m'ont assommé avec l'Histoire de la Magie et la notre !

- Mais tout ça, tu l'as choisi, fit Harry, désarçonné par la véhémence de ces paroles.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Draco, perdu.

- Tu as étudié les potions, justement parce que tu étais doué, mais tu aurais tout aussi bien pu te former à autre chose. »

Draco se retrouva coi, la bouche ouverte. Effectivement… Il était parti pour recommencer sa vie, pour repartir à zéro et faire ses propres choix… Et, inconsciemment, il avait justement choisi la seule filière qui le rattachait à son passé. Sous prétexte de quoi ? Qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre ? Ridicule ! Il était intelligent, il le savait. Il aurait pu apprendre n'importe quoi. Alors pourquoi opter pour cette branche ?...

Il se souvenait de son arrivée, en plein cœur d'Istanbul. Il s'était senti perdu, angoissé. Il était dans un lieu inconnu, avec des gens qui ne parlaient pas sa langue, sans savoir ce qu'il allait devenir. Il a pris la solution de facilité, celle de la sûreté. Il pensait pouvoir se rediriger par la suite, dans un autre secteur. Mais le temps passa. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il était embauché à Moscou. Et c'était trop tard.

Draco aimait son travail. Il prenait plaisir à étudier les potions et les créatures magiques. Impossible de le nier : il suffisait de se rappeler son engouement devant le Minotaure, ou toutes les excursions professionnelles auxquelles il avait assisté. C'était tellement excitant. Il ne regrettait pas, mais était frustré. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir choisi… Et pourtant, Harry venait de démontrer le contraire.

- « Tu as raison… » avouât-il, soufflé.

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'arrêter ses pleurs, pensa Harry.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas choisi, exactement ? demanda Harry, soudainement plus calme, lui aussi.

- Mon enfance… ? dit Draco, plus comme une question.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Mes parents choisissaient comment je devais m'habiller, à qui je devais parler, qui étaient mes amis, comment je devais me comporter…

- Et tu ne t'es jamais rebellé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pouvais pas !

- Bien sûr que si. Il y a des enfants qui subissent, comme toi, en disant qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Mais il y en a d'autres qui disent « non ». Ceux-là font des fugues, ils cassent la vaisselle, ils répondent… comme moi avec les Dursley. Tes parents sont, certes, fautifs, mais tu ne peux pas rejeter toute la faute sur eux. C'est trop facile. Cela te permet de ne jamais te remettre en question.

- Je me suis remis en question !

- Quand ?

- Au retour du Lord, en quatrième année.

- Et tu as fait quoi ? »

Draco réfléchit… Qu'avait-il fait exactement ? Rien… Il s'était contenté de trembler de peur en attendant que les adultes fassent tout le travail… en attendant que Harry fasse le travail et le tue.

- « Mais… il aurait tué mes parents…

- Tu aimes tes parents. Le fait de ne pas t'être rebellé contre eux quand tu étais enfant le prouve : tu ne voulais pas être en conflit. Tu ne voulais pas les perdre. Mais tu avais quand même le choix. Tu pouvais les abandonner.

- Non ! Comment peux-tu appeler ça un choix ?

- Et tu crois que j'en ai eu plus que toi ? Je pouvais laisser tomber tout le monde pour partir à l'étranger. Mais non, j'ai choisi de me battre, pour vous tous. Ce n'était pas « tuer ou être tué ». C'était « risquer sa vie ou abandonner les sorciers à la mort ». Toi, c'était « laisser tes parents mourir ou trembler de peur ». Nous avons tous les deux fait notre choix. Et tout le monde fait avec ce qu'il a. Tu ne peux pas demander plus. »

Draco se sentait misérable de se plaindre. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte tout seul ? Il se mettait à voir sa vie différemment… Il était lâche. Il ne prenait jamais de risque. Toujours la facilité. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il tremblait de peur… Quand il mourrait, que resterait-il de lui ? Comment les gens se souviendront-ils de lui ? Du bel éphèbe qu'il était devenu à cause de sa maladie ? De celui qui était mort trop jeune et de qui ils ont pitié ? N'y avait-il que cela en lui ? Juste un garçon malade ? Qu'avait-il accompli pour qu'on se souvienne de lui autrement que du malade ? Rien… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne se mettait jamais en danger. Il n'accomplissait rien d'extraordinaire, parce qu'il n'essayait pas…

- « Tu as choisi de partir, tu as choisi ton métier… Ok, tu n'as pas choisi d'être malade, mais tu as fait le choix de revenir en Angleterre. Et quand on s'est revu, tu as choisi de passer du temps avec moi. Ce qui a entraîné ce qu'on sait. Si tu as la sensation de ne rien maîtriser, c'est à cause des effets de tes choix. Tu prends des voies qui mènent à des endroits inattendus. Il se trouve juste que ces endroits ne sont pas toujours de bonnes choses…

- Tu fais référence à notre relation ? fit Draco d'un rire sans joie.

- Entre autre. »

Draco resta pensif, un long moment. Harry le regardait, apaisé. Finalement, c'était plutôt une bonne fin pour leur histoire. Il n'avait pas eu d'explications, mais ils s'étaient parlé. Et Harry commençait à saisir le personnage. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su qui était Draco. Deux semaines auparavant, il aurait affirmé le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il n'en était rien. Il était toujours cet être torturé par son passé sans jamais arriver à tourner la page. Il se contentait d'ignorer pour ne pas faire face et s'apercevoir de ses erreurs. En un sens, il était pitoyable… mais tellement humain. Il était comme tout le monde. Et Harry était pareil. Lui, avait juste le mérite d'avoir été confronté à la réalité bien plus tôt. Depuis, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Il n'avait jamais songé un seul instant qu'il pouvait recommencer sa vie. Personne ne peut effacer le passé. On a vécu ce que l'on a vécu, et cela fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Et personne n'y peut rien. Draco vivait dans un rêve, une utopie. Il avançait les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir la vérité. Et la chute fût brutale… Harry avait cru qu'il s'en était remis… mais il était toujours au sol.

- « C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit tout ça, dit enfin Draco, brisant le silence. J'ai cru que tu ne me donnais pas le choix, et j'ai eu peur. Si j'ai dit toutes ses horreurs, c'était par réflexe d'auto-défense… Sache juste que je n'en pensais pas un mot… Je… Je devais juste te faire le plus mal possible… Si tu étais resté, j'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps… Je suis soulagé que tu sois parti… »

Alors qui n'attendait plus rien, Harry avait enfin la réponse. Etrangement, il aurait voulu ne rien entendre… En réalité, Harry souhaitait que Draco lui crache encore des horreurs pour pouvoir mettre un terme franc, définitif, radical, et surtout officiel à leur relation. Mais là, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, ou lui dire que c'était trop tard… Il avait le choix…

- « Et ce soir ? Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Quand je… Quand j'ai appris l'évolution de la semi-divinité… Je devais te voir. J'avais besoin de toi, c'était vital. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Juste répondu à une nécessité. Je… J'ai besoin de toi, Harry… Je ne dis pas ça pour qu'on se remette ensemble, je sais bien que c'est trop tard. Mais… Juste, réponds-moi, franchement… Que me reste-t-il ? »

Harry cru que c'était à son tour de pleurer. Draco le regardait, désespéré. Son cœur se serra. Non pas parce qu'il pensait qu'effectivement, il ne restait plus rien à Draco. Mais plutôt parce que celui-ci le pensait vraiment. Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, d'où sa tentative de suicide…

- « Rassure-toi, ricana amèrement Draco. Je ne vais pas me tuer, quelle que soit ta réponse. J'ai compris que c'était stupide… Après tout, je vais mourir de toute façon. Alors bon… C'est ridicule… Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, et réponds-moi franchement.

- Tes amis.

- Pour les regarder s'inquiéter ? Être terrorisés par ma mort prochaine ? Les voir me regarder mourir ? Je les gênerais plus qu'autre chose…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu resté en vie tout ce temps ?

- Pour eux… Pour les revoir, être avec eux quelque temps avant la fin…

- Tu peux continuer ainsi.

- Oui, je vais le faire… Mais je n'en ai plus envie… Je veux juste leur dire au revoir, faire une grosse fiesta, et m'endormir pour toujours… Mais je vais continuer…

- Et qu'est-ce que moi, j'aurais pu changer à cela ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? » sourit Draco.

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond. Instinctivement, Harry l'essuya du pouce.

- « Oui. Je veux vraiment que tu me répondes. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement. C'était un moment important pour eux. Primordial. C'était des regrets. Des non-dits. C'était la raison même de leur relation, qui leur avait toujours échappé. Pourquoi continuer quand on sait que la fin est proche, et promet d'être douloureuse ? Aucune idée. Ils l'ont juste fait… jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, ils allaient enfin savoir. La question était posée. La seule et unique question importante. Celle qu'ils avaient toujours fuie, de peur d'entendre la réponse. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils ne pouvaient plus avancer sans savoir… Elle allait déterminer leur avenir…

- « Tu m'aides à vivre », fit Draco dans un souffle.

Il craqua. Un nouveau déluge de larmes le fit hoqueter. Et Harry craqua également. Il se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Non mais qui croyait-il berner comme ça ? Il aimait tellement Draco qu'il pourrait s'arracher le cœur ! Il avait même songé à s'écorcher vif tant son amour pour lui était fort. Et ça faisait mal.

Comment avait-il pu penser, un seul instant, pouvoir lui dire clairement qu'ils se quittaient ? Quand il avait ouvert la porte et l'avait vu, la vérité avait sauté au visage de Harry. Non… Il ne pouvait pas démarrer une relation avec Astoria… Il ne pouvait même pas songer à vivre sans lui. S'il avait essayé, c'était en pensant à lui. Quand il parlait à Astoria, il pensait à lui. Quand il se levait, il pensait à lui. Quand il faisait les courses, quand il allait se coucher, quand il rêvait, quand il se douchait, quand il allait au travail… Harry ne se souvenait pas d'un seul instant, durant ces deux semaines, où Draco avait quitté ses pensées… Jamais ! Ce n'était que deux semaines, certes… Mais il savait, au fond de lui, que ce serait toujours ainsi. Il était l'amour de sa vie. Il n'en aurait pas d'autres. C'était comme ça.

- « Tu m'aides à continuer, continua Draco, en pleine crise de larmes. Sans toi, j'y arrive pas ! Sans toi, je n'ai plus rien ! Sans toi, la vie n'en vaut plus la peine ! Comment je pourrais continuer, après t'avoir connu ? Comment ? »

Harry tenta de le calmer, sans y parvenir. Draco s'accrochait à son pull, désespéré. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Il se sentait mal… Pour lui non plus, la vie ne valait pas le coup sans Draco. Avant, il ne savait pas, alors c'était faisable. Mais maintenant qu'il savait… Maintenant qu'il aimait… Maintenant que Draco était là… Non, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à continuer sans lui. Sa colère l'avait aveuglé. Il avait cherché à prouver que c'était possible. Force était de constater qu'il avait eu tort…

- « Je peux pas sans toi, Harry… ! Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

- Moi non plus je ne peux pas sans toi, finit enfin par répondre Harry, ne pouvant plus se retenir après ces derniers mots. Je t'aime, moi aussi. Je t'aime… »

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était dans les bras, l'un de l'autre, qu'ils comprirent. Quoi qu'il se passe. Quoi qu'il advienne. Ils resteraient toujours ensemble. Malgré les disputes… Malgré la mort… Toujours ensemble…

**[===]**

Ils mirent un temps certain à se décoller. La main de Harry, toujours ensanglantée d'avoir tenu la lame du couteau, avait bien taché le tee-shirt de Draco. Revenant sur terre, Draco se précipita vers la salle-de-bain pour prendre sa trousse de secours. Harry ricana. Il se laissa soigner, se délectant de la vue de son bel ange qui prenait soin de lui. Mais il devait se calmer… Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, cela allait être compliqué de recommencer comme si de rien n'était…

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Harry et Draco firent un bon spectaculaire.

- « Blaise ? s'étonna Draco

- Abruti ! hurla Blaise. Tu te barres en courant après avoir eu une longue absence, et tu ne donnes aucune nouvelle ! On a eu la trouille de notre vie avec Luna ! Crétin ! Idiot ! Sale blond sans cervelle ! »

Celle-ci soupira de soulagement et s'approcha d'eux en souriant. Blaise était toujours furibond. Draco allait devoir faire profil bas et tenter de se faire pardonner… Encore une fois, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi… Le black continuait à hurler des insultes, et Draco se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Harry, lui, souriait tranquillement. Rien n'avait vraiment changé finalement. Luna, en attendant que son petit-ami termine sa diatribe, finissait le bandage de Harry en sifflotant.

- « Je vois que tu prends du bon temps pendant qu'on se ronge les sangs pour toi, termina Blaise, fulminant.

- Je suis désolé, Blaise… Je…

- C'est bon, soupira celui-ci, las. J'espère juste que c'est toi qui a blessé Potter, ça me ferait immensément plaisir.

- Indirectement, oui, on peut dire ça, rit Harry.

- Comment ça ? demanda Blaise.

- Vous avez faim ? » s'exclama Draco, cherchant à détourner la conversation pour ne pas avouer sa tentative de suicide à ses amis.

Blaise lança un regard étrange à Draco, qui se précipitait vers la cuisine pour… sans doute pas pour cuisiner. Il reporta alors son attention sur Potter, fixant avec perplexité son bandage fermé par un joli petit nœud.

- « J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais avant toute chose… Je n'en reviens pas de dire ça, mais je te remercie. Draco ne mangeait plus, ne souriait plus… Et là, il parle de repas et semble ne jamais avoir fait de dépression. Tout ça en une soirée ! »

Blaise devait bien l'avouer : il était impuissant. Alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour sa princesse, alors qu'il était celui qui le faisait sourire, l'avait soutenu… Il avait suffit que ce satané Potter apparaisse pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun pouvoir sur l'état de Draco. Il le savait déjà… Mais voir Draco en train de se détruire et ne rien pouvoir faire… Et le voir ensuite, de nouveau lui-même… Simplement parce qu'il a vu et parlé à Harry… C'était à s'en cogner la tête contre les murs !

Harry n'osa pas parler. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Expliquer comment Draco et lui s'était réconcilier ? Et annoncer au chevalier servant que sa princesse avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ?... Impossible. C'était leur histoire. Et c'était le choix de Draco… C'était à lui d'en parler. Et Harry doutait fortement que cela arrive. Après tout, Draco n'avait plus longtemps à vivre, inutile d'envenimer les choses.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il trouva Draco, immobile, sur le plan de travail, le visage baissé. Il tremblait. Harry vint enrouler son corps maigre de ses bras. Il savait très bien pourquoi il s'était réfugié ailleurs, seul. Il était désemparé. Par tout ce qui venait de se produire, par leurs paroles, la nouvelle situation… Et ses conséquences. Il n'avait pas encore digéré tout ça. Il avait besoin de temps. Et Harry aussi. Il ne se voilait pas la face, il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne pourraient plus être comme avant. L'avenir les rendait dépressifs, et devenait de plus en plus palpable, de plus en plus… mortel. Ils avaient réalisés quelque chose… Et aucun des deux n'étaient encore prêts à y faire face.

- « Tu devrais aller te laver, dit soudainement Harry, déclenchant un léger rire de son compagnon.

- Dis tout de suite que je pu, lui sourit-il.

- Je te le dis. »

Ils rirent tous deux, nerveux. Draco se leva, et partit dans la salle-de-bain. C'était une occasion parfaite pour rester seul avec ses pensées, et réfléchir… Comment allaient-ils agir maintenant ? Allaient-ils à nouveau dormir ensemble ? Retournerait-il chez Harry ? Sa brosse-à-dent retournerait-elle sur le lavabo de Harry, à côté de sa jumelle ? Pourrait-il y remettre son sèche-cheveux et ses produits de beauté ? Pourrait-il encore laisser traîner ses shorty un peu partout ? Pourrait-il se trémousser à moitié nu devant son beau brun ? Passer des heures, chaque matin, devant la glace, pour choisir sa tenue du jour, sous les râles de Harry ?

Pourraient-ils être comme avant ?...

En regardant l'eau du bain couler et remplir la baignoire, Draco songea… Il revoyait tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Harry. Ce n'étaient que des souvenirs… Et un jour, il oublierait tout cela. Un jour, il ne se souviendrait même plus de son nom. Qui était ses parents ? Qui étaient Blaise ? Ce qu'était Poudlard ? Et la Magie ?... Et Harry ? Un jour, il s'approcherait de lui, et lui demanderait son nom. Et un autre jour, il mourrait sans savoir qu'il avait aimé, et était aimé. Il s'endormirait dans les bras d'un inconnu.

Des gouttes tombèrent dans l'eau. Draco en avait marre de pleurer. Il avait mal aux yeux. Est-ce que tout ceci en valait la peine ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision ?... Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment décidé ? A nouveau, Draco sentit qu'il ne contrôlait rien… Il avait le choix, mais pas la possibilité. Il avait menti à Harry. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne se tuerait pas, quelle que soit sa réponse. C'était faux. Sans lui, il se serait donné la mort. Il le savait. Et il ne serait pas en train de remplir la baignoire pour se laver et continuer à vivre. Il l'aurait remplie pour se noyer. Ou s'électrocuter, se demanda-t-il en avisant le sèche-cheveux. Ou peut-être reprendre le couteau ? L'eau aurait-elle eu le temps de devenir entièrement rouge avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux ? A quoi tout cela rimait ? A quoi cela servait ? Vivre en aimant dans la douleur, et partir sans souvenir, sans mémoire, sans amour ? Pourquoi serait-ce mal de mourir en conservant ces trésors, au fond de son cœur et de son esprit ? Pourquoi vivre ? Être heureux ? Se forger de nouveaux souvenirs ? Pour perdre tout cela, juste avant de partir ? A quoi bon ? Il les avait, ses souvenirs. En quoi mourir maintenant ou plus tard changerait pour ses amis et son amour ? Ce serait dur, de toute façon.

Draco pensait sérieusement. Il cherchait une raison pour continuer. Il l'avait trouvé : Harry. Mais c'était émotionnel, c'était un besoin. Avec Harry, il pouvait vivre. Mais logiquement ? Pourquoi ? Sincèrement… pourquoi ? Pour voir jusqu'où ils pourraient aller ? Pour s'offrir les expériences qu'il s'était toujours refusé ?... Peut-être… Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de faire l'amour, avec une personne qu'on aime. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'être avec elle, tous les jours, toutes les nuits… Se réveiller dans ses bras, faire l'amour comme on respire, se taquiner, se disputer… faire des projets ? Avoir une maison ? En aurait-il le temps ?... Mais après tout, qui savait ? Tout le monde meurt, non ? C'est juste que, pour lui, ce sera plus tôt… Autant vivre plus vite ! On vit pour être heureux, pour faire des expériences, s'accomplir, faire fonctionner le monde… Parce que ça sert à ça, la vie, non ? Parce que c'est un miracle, c'est beau, c'est émotionnel, c'est réel… Draco n'allait pas perdre tout cela. Il l'oublierait, c'est tout. Mais autour de lui, personne n'oublierait. N'était-ce pas continuer à vivre ?...

- « Je me raccroche à n'importe quoi… » murmura Draco.

Non… Quand on meurt, on meurt. L'obsession de vouloir laisser une trace n'est du qu'à la peur de la mort. Par un livre, l'Histoire, une tombe… On veut rester et pouvoir crier au monde entier « voilà, j'ai vécu ». Pointer sa tombe du doigt et dire « je suis là ». Laisser les autres se souvenir, c'est déjà ne plus être là. Dès que Draco oublierait, il serait mort. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus dur ? Mourir ou oublier ? Mourir, c'est laisser le temps aux autres de soigner les blessures. Oublier, c'était, pour eux, se raccrocher au corps. Pour Draco, ce n'était que du vide. Il ne se rendrait compte de rien. C'était maintenant le plus dur. En toute logique, s'il devait mourir maintenant, ce n'était que pour laisser les autres souffrir d'un coup et panser les blessures plus tôt. Sans Harry, c'était pour ne pas souffrir inutilement. Mais à présent, avec Harry… que chercherait-il en mourant ? Arrêter d'attendre ? Pour permettre aux autres de vivre tranquillement sans les gêner ? Dans ce cas, ce serait à eux de choisir s'il devait mourir ou non. Et jamais il ne pourrait leur demander une chose pareille… Ce n'était pas vraiment « pourquoi vivre ». C'était « pourquoi mourir ». En mourant, tout s'arrêterait. En vivant, il se donnerait une chance d'être heureux… et de rendre les autres heureux, une dernière fois. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas seul : il y avait Harry. Leur amour commençait à lui faire peur… Il se sentait mal en pensant à l'avenir… Par pour lui, mais pour Harry. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet… Et Draco ne le voulait pas… il sentait que… quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il ne voulait pas savoir… Peut-être qu'avec le temps… il règlerait cette question ?

- « Allons-y pour la vie, » dit-il en entrant dans le bain.

**[===]**

Quand Draco revint dans le séjour, il sentait bon la propreté, les cheveux humides, et une longue chemise d'un blanc immaculé sur le dos. Il vint automatiquement s'installer sur les genoux de Harry, se pelotonnant contre son torse, ses longues jambes relevées. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa longuement.

- « C'est mieux ! s'exclama le brun, une fois le baiser terminé. Je te préfère avec les dents propres ! »

Il se reçut une claque sur la tête pendant que Blaise et Luna éclataient de rire. Draco bouda, reportant son attention sur la tasse de thé que Harry lui donna. Un bon thé à la menthe avec deux sucres. C'était ce qu'il prenait toujours. Après une gorgée, il ne résista pas à sourire à son cher et tendre qui lui répondit. Il se cala alors plus confortablement. Mais à peine cela fait, il se retrouva avec une assiette remplie de muffins sous le nez.

- « Mange, » ordonna Blaise.

Un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique… A contrecœur, Draco prit un gâteau, sans appétit. Le silence se fit… Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur lui… Il finit par mordre dedans.

- « Il mange ! s'exclama Blaise. Luna, il mange autre chose qu'une salade ! »

Il se mit à rire comme un dément, et prit dans ses bras une Luna riant aux éclats.

- « Est-il devenu fou ? demanda Draco, après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui l'as rendu fou, répondit Harry, le regard lourd de reproches. Il suffit de te voir pour comprendre que tu n'as rien mangé depuis un bon moment… Tu t'es regardé dans la glace tout à l'heure ? Tu as la peau sur les os…

- Ca tombe bien, fit le blond, dans une tentative d'humour, je devais perdre du poids ! »

Leur réaction lui fit regretter ses paroles… Blaise cessa instantanément de rire, Luna écarquilla les yeux, et il crut que Harry allait le frapper. Précipitamment, Draco enfourna son muffin pour en prendre un autre. Et manqua de s'étouffer…

**[===]**

Dix muffins et quatre tasses de thé plus tard, Blaise et Luna partirent enfin, rassurés. Blaise fit cependant promettre à Harry de remplumer Draco jusqu'à l'obésité. Après avoir passé tant de temps sans manger, celui-ci se sentait nauséeux. Il s'allongea sur le divan, le visage dans les coussins du siège. Il avait mal au ventre… Il était prêt à courir aux toilettes pour rendre…

- « Je crois qu'on va y aller en douceur, rit Harry.

- Gmphgrrrmmm…

- Mais oui, mais oui… »

Il vint s'allonger sur le dos du blond, prenant bien soin d'appuyer au niveau de l'estomac. Draco se retourna, furibond, et fit tomber Harry. Il se jeta sur lui, au sol, et entreprit de l'étouffer avec un coussin. Harry inversa leur position à la force de ses bras et embrassa longuement son blondinet. Celui-ci se mit à lui caresser la nuque, levant sensuellement une jambe pour coller sa cuisse au bassin du brun. Harry lui caressa le visage, appuyé sur les coudes, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était de sages caresses, pleines d'un amour timide. De tendres retrouvailles. Ils tâtaient le terrain pour savoir où ils en étaient exactement. Pouvait-il lui caresser le dos ? Pouvait-il s'allonger sur lui ? Pouvait-il remonter son pull ? Pouvait-il toucher son ventre ? Pouvait-il doucement gémir ? Pouvait-il coller ses hanches contre les siennes ? Pouvait-il onduler sous lui ? Pouvait-il malaxer ses fesses ?...

Lorsque Harry glissa une main sous sa chemise, Draco sursauta. C'était la limite. Harry crut hurler de frustration ! Il avait déjà eu tellement de mal à toucher ses parties intimes, avant… Il avançait, pas à pas… et ils venaient de faire un bond en arrière. Il aurait pourtant du le savoir ! La cause de leur violente dispute n'était-elle pas le sexe justement ? Harry soupira… Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps, tous les deux. Cependant, quand il vit le visage rouge de gêne de Draco, il eut une idée…

- « Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… Ecoute… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… C'est juste que…

- Trop rapide ?

- Nous venons à peine de nous réconcilier ! Allons-y doucement…

- Justement, mieux vaut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. »

Draco eut des sueurs froides… C'était quoi ça ? Harry voulait baiser ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? De rouge, il devint blanc. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça ! Pas après avoir eu cette conversation… ? N'étaient-ils pas allés un peu vite ? Ils n'auraient peut-être pas du s'embrasser… Avaient-ils pris la mauvaise décision ?

- « Ne panique pas, prévint Harry en le voyant dans cet état. Je vais juste te faire une proposition, et c'est toi qui choisis. »

Ils se redressèrent, Draco sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer ?... S'il lui disait « on fait l'amour ou on se quitte », Draco savait déjà qu'il irait chercher son couteau. Ces deux semaines ne lui avaient donc rien appris sur lui ? Il avait beau lui parler, ce n'était que des courants d'air… Il était pire que celui qu'il avait quitté ! Harry soupira, et prit son courage à deux mains. Il savait que c'était risqué. Ca passait, ou ça cassait, mais il n'en pouvait plus de devoir attendre sans rien pouvoir faire !

- « Tu ne passeras pas au-delà ta peur de l'inconnu et de la souffrance tout seul, commença-t-il. Je veux simplement t'y aider… Je crois… Je crois que j'ai voulu aller trop vite, trop tôt. »

Draco tendit l'oreille. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- « Si tu as peur, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas, continua Harry. Il faut donc que je t'apprenne.

- Comment ça ? demanda vivement Draco, de nouveau anxieux.

- Nous ne pouvons pas passer de simples caresses et baisers à faire l'amour. Ce n'est pas logique. Donc, je te propose qu'on y aille lentement, en douceur. Ce sera comme si… Comme si tu avançais à tâtons dans un lieu sombre pour chercher une lampe.

- Je comprends le principe, mais sois plus clair…

- Nous n'allons pas faire l'amour, il n'y aura pas pénétration. Je ne te demande pas non plus de me toucher. Mais moi, je te toucherais. Je te donnerais du plaisir, juste avec mes doigts, sans aucune pénétration je répète. Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux et ressentir. Tu pourras m'arrêter quand tu le voudras. A la moindre gêne, la moindre indécision, la moindre peur. Je promets de tout arrêter quand tu le souhaiteras. Cela te permettra de commencer à te faire une idée…

- Parce que tu crois que je ne me suis jamais masturbé ? rétorqua Draco, peu séduit par l'idée.

- Je crois surtout que personne d'autre que toi ne t'as masturbé. »

Touché ! Aucun homme, aucune femme, n'avait eu accès à cet endroit-là de son anatomie…

- « Et en quoi est-ce si différent ? Que ce soit moi ou un autre ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Etait-il sérieux ? Visiblement oui, vu le visage contrarié de Draco. Harry mit du temps avant de pouvoir se calmer.

- « Si je comprends bien, non, ce n'est pas pareil… baragouina Draco.

- Non, pas du tout. Pour la simple est bonne raison que tu sais ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas toi. Tu laisses un autre avoir accès à une partie de toi que tu caches, que tu protèges. Une partie qui te fait réagir. C'est avoir le contrôle sur ton corps, et ton esprit également. Tu ne penseras plus de façon cohérente. C'est troublant la première fois, tu ne te reconnais pas. Rien qu'avec ça, la masturbation est différente suivant la personne. Sans parler qu'il y a des techniques, des gestes, des petits tremblements de la main, qui sont unique pour chacun. Personne ne reproduira jamais exactement le même mouvement qu'un autre. Et le sexe est sensible, il ressent plus vivement que le reste de ton corps. Par conséquent, j'aurais une façon de faire différente de la tienne. Et surtout… Tu ne sauras pas ce que je vais faire. Le prochain geste, où je vais aller, comment je vais le faire, avec quelle intensité… Toi, tu sais, ton cerveau guide tes mouvements, à la recherche de la délivrance. Moi, je tâtonnerais, j'observerais la moindre de tes réactions, et je rechercherais ton plaisir. C'est totalement différent. Quand tu le fais, tu sais quoi faire pour jouir. Quand un autre le fait, tu ne sais rien, et il cherchera ton plaisir. Absolument rien à voir ! »

C'était terriblement intimidant… Rien que la première partie, sur laisser accéder au centre de sa personne, laisser le contrôle à un autre… Perdre la tête, perdre le corps… Sans savoir à quoi s'attendre… C'était donner une confiance sans faille ! Draco réalisa soudainement que s'il était toujours vierge, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais fait suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour cela. Mis à part le fait qu'il était un grand romantique à la recherche de l'amour… Mais il l'avait maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?... Faisait-il réellement confiance à Harry ?... Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Harry voulait à ce point faire l'amour… Ce n'était pas juste du sexe, ni juste du plaisir. C'était l'accès à l'autre, avoir sa confiance pour le laisser le gouverner. Draco avait toujours cru que « ne faire qu'un » était terriblement romantique, mais juste une volonté sans que cela puisse être possible. Faire l'amour, c'était être l'un dans l'autre. D'une certaine façon, c'était ne faire qu'un. Mais Harry venait de lui donner une nouvelle vision de l'affaire : c'était guider et contrôler, être le cerveau, pendant que l'autre se soumettait, subissait avec joie, n'étant que le corps. Le cerveau et le corps… C'était une façon de voir les choses… Et ne faisait que terrifier plus encore Draco. Pouvait-il réellement laisser à Harry le contrôle de son corps ? La seule chose qui lui appartenait encore... ou du moins en partie… ?

- « Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, intervint Harry, le voyant partir un peu trop loin dans ses pensées. Je te l'ai dit, je vais y aller doucement, petit à petit. Et tu pourras dire « stop » quand tu le voudras. Ne veux-tu pas, ne serait-ce qu'essayer ? »

Draco pouvait voir la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Harry. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si Harry ne s'emportait pas trop, il pourrait s'arrêter. Et puis, Harry lui avait appris une chose : il avait le choix, et ce n'était que les conséquences de ces choix qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Et Harry lui laissait décider. Si oui, il acceptait de perdre la maîtrise de soi. Si non…

- « Et si je refuse ? demanda Draco. Que se passera-t-il exactement ?

- Si tu crois que je vais te quitter, tu te trompes, ricana Harry. Nous attendrons. Nous ferons à ta manière. »

Tout bénef ! Logiquement, Draco devrait donc refuser. Tout resterait sous contrôle… au risque que tout dégénère à nouveau… Ils avaient essayé, cela n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné… Oh et puis zut ! Ne se reprochait-il pas, quelques heures plus tôt, de ne jamais prendre de risque ? Au diable la sécurité !

- « D'accord ! Essayons ! fit Draco, l'air grave mais volontaire. Mais si tu ne t'arrêtes pas quand je te le demanderais, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, ça ne sert à rien. C'est justement ça qui est en jeu : ta confiance ! En as-tu ?

- Ou… Oui !

- Tu hésites…

- Je t'ai dit oui !

- Draco… soupira Harry. Ne cherche pas à te prouver quelque chose. Si tu y vas à reculons, uniquement par fierté ou goût du risque, cela ne servira à rien. Nous en reparlerons donc quand tu auras…

- Je t'ai dit oui ! répéta Draco, attrapant Harry par le col de son pull. Si tu ne me crois pas, penses-tu que c'est mieux ? »

Ils se regardèrent longuement, jaugeant la confiance de l'autre. Puis, Harry prit la main de Draco, et l'entraîna à travers l'appartement… jusqu'à la chambre. Il attendit calmement, laissant à Draco le temps de refuser s'il le souhaitait encore… Mais rien ne vint. Plongé dans ses yeux, il y vit un peu de peur, d'appréhension, mais surtout de la détermination. Lentement, il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, guettant la disparition de cette volonté. Draco agrippa ses mains, stoppant tout mouvement. Il descendit lentement les siennes, frôlant langoureusement la laine du pull… Leurs yeux toujours ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Quand Draco remonta lentement le pullover, leur souffle s'accélérèrent. Draco déglutit difficilement, tremblant, pendant que le regard de Harry se faisait ardent. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à en croire sa chance. L'amour de sa vie prenait les rênes, alors qu'il lui avait proposé de faire tout le travail. Ce fût avec plaisir qu'il se laissa faire, levant les bras pour le laisser ôter son vêtement.

Draco prit tout son temps. Il vit le visage de Harry disparaître derrière la laine, pour réapparaître ensuite, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'habituellement, les lunettes de travers. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il était si beau… Comment avait-il fait pour prendre le cœur d'un homme aussi merveilleux ? En était-il digne ? Lui, qui n'était charmant que par maladie ? Il laissa tomber l'habit au sol, et profita de ses bras levés pour remettre ses verres en place. Puis, doucement, sensuellement, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long du torse de Harry. Retraçant ses formes, découpant ses muscles, soulignant les monts et vallées… Il caressait ce torse puissant, pensant comme on psalmodie, que tout cela était à lui. Qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Ces formes parfaites et si tentantes, délicieuses… étaient à lui. Il avait envie de contempler à s'en faire mal aux yeux, il avait envie de les gouter, les sentir, entendre son cœur battre sous cette belle peau… Il voulait utiliser tous ses sens pour se les approprier. Il y avait accès. Il pouvait se le permettre. Enfin ! Alors qui se l'interdisait par peur des conséquences… Là, il n'avait plus peur. Il faisait confiance à Harry.

Celui-ci sentait poindre un désir violent et incontrôlable. Voir Draco le regarder de cette façon… Sentir ses doigts sur lui… Ne se concentrer que sur sa chair, en découvrir les plaisirs, lentement, sensuellement, était un aphrodisiaque incroyablement puissant ! Surtout en sachant qu'il était vierge, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de désir pour personne… Là, c'était la toute première fois que Harry voyait et sentait que Draco avait envie de lui. Et Merlin ! Que c'était bon… Mais il devait se refreiner. Il allait lui faire peur ! Draco était comme un animal sauvage qu'il devait amadouer et « dresser »… Bon sang ! Il ne fallait jamais penser ses mots dans ce genre de situation ! Déjà parce que ce n'était pas correct de penser à dresser Draco, à le plier selon ses désirs, même si c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Et en plus pour le double sens ! Alors, il prit les mains de son amour, et stoppa son exploration. Draco releva vivement le visage, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'effectivement, ce corps appartenait à une tête… Harry embrassa doucement son bel ange, tentant de l'amadouer, se faire pardonner de l'avoir empêché de s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet. Puis, il reprit son mouvement, et retourna au déboutonnage de la chemise encombrante… Mais Draco l'arrêta, encore.

- « Je ne veux pas être le seul à me montrer nu… »

Harry réalisa, comme très souvent auparavant, qu'il n'avait jamais vu le corps nu de Draco. Cela l'avait tellement frustré ! Et ce soir, il allait enfin le voir, le contempler… Son désir monta en flèche. Effectivement, pour le mettre à l'aise, il valait mieux se déshabiller aussi. Draco n'attendit pas son assentiment. Pressé, il déboutonna nerveusement et précipitamment le jean du brun. C'était un besoin pressant… Maintenant que la situation était telle, il devait absolument voir Harry nu. C'était vital. Il voulait voir, découvrir enfin, ce qui était à lui. Prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher sa peau, encore intimidé par ce qui se trouvait sous la ceinture, il descendit la braguette et tira à peine sur la taille du jean pour le faire tomber. Il restait le boxer… Et une belle bosse qui le déformait. Draco rougit d'un coup et détourna le visage. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… Peut-être que cela allait trop vite ? Et si Harry ne pouvait pas se retenir ? Il était humain ! Et puis, le laisser insatisfait après ce que le brun allait lui faire… n'était-ce pas cruel ? Draco ne pourrait pas s'en charger. Non, non, non ! Impossible ! C'était au-dessus de ses forces ! Harry attrapa son menton et lui releva la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

- « Tu n'as rien à faire. Tu n'as pas à me toucher si tu ne le veux pas. Et je me retiendrais. »

C'était comme s'il avait lu en lui… Etait-ce possible qu'un homme puisse vous dire exactement ce que vous voulez entendre ? Apparemment oui… Draco était-il si transparent ?

Cela eut le mérite de calmer la panique montante de Draco. Harry reprit pour la troisième fois le déboutonnage de la chemise de Draco, révélant peu à peu son torse blanc et fin. Ses formes à lui étaient plus plates. Les plus visibles étaient ses côtes saillantes. Il était trop maigre ! Un régime de feuilles de salade pendant deux semaines n'étaient vraiment pas sain. Mais il arrangerait cela. Et ce n'était pas pour autant que Draco n'était plus désirable. Bien au contraire ! Harry mourrait d'envie de lui. Il était toujours aussi beau, sa peau était douce, il sentait bon après sa bonne douche, ses lèvres avaient le goût sucré du thé et des muffins… Et surtout, il se laissait toucher ! Lentement, il glissa ses doigts sous le tissu de ses épaules en une douce caresse, et poursuivit son mouvement pour faire tomber le vêtement. Draco frissonna. Il amorça une tentative pour se couvrir de ses bras, mais Harry lui attrapa les poignets. Il le regardait… Détaillant chaque millimètre de sa peau avec ses yeux. Draco avait l'impression de passer au rayon laser. Lui aussi n'avait que son sous-vêtement. Un petit shorty bleu ciel. Draco savait à quoi il ressemblait, après ces deux semaines… Il s'était vu dans la salle-de-bain, un peu plus tôt. Il avait eu peur de dégouter Harry, mais son regard, chargé de désir, le démentit.

Après les yeux, Harry approcha ses mains. Il les passa autour du cou de Draco, le caressant tendrement, et les glissa sur son torse. Passant sur sa poitrine, où il sentit le gonflement de ses poumons, et son cœur battre… Sa vie, ce qu'il aimait tant chez lui… Puis, sur son ventre, sans relief d'abdominaux. Plat et doux. Si tendre… Il avait une dizaine de tous petits grains de beauté sur le côté droit de son abdomen. Harry caressa chacun d'entre eux, mourant d'envie de les lécher, les mordre, les marquer… Mais pas encore. Trop rapide. Pour l'instant, ils se découvraient. Il faisait connaissance avec ce corps qu'il avait serré dans ses bras à de maintes reprises, qu'il avait aimé sans jamais le voir. Et à présent, il était loin d'être déçu par ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas non plus au-delà de ses attentes, même si le fait de voir était complètement différent que celui d'imaginer. C'était juste ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il s'était dessiné dans sa tête. Plat, sans forme, osseux en ce moment… Mais terriblement doux, laiteux, et tellement attrayant ! Il remonta ses mains vers ses aisselles, et redescendit sur ses flancs. Ses doigts imprimèrent le volume des côtes en des vagues régulières. Là encore, le mouvement du thorax. Sa respiration. Sa vie. Il sentait les os bouger pour permettre à son organe de prendre de l'ampleur. Harry n'avait jamais autant aimé le mécanisme humain qu'à présent. Il trouvait cela merveilleux, magique, de voir comment Draco pouvait vivre. Cela tenait à si peu de choses… Tellement fragile… Mais présent. Harry avait envie de protéger cette vie si précieuse qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il descendit encore, vers ses hanches. Il léger creux avant l'aile iliaque. Puis, du plat. Du bout des doigts, Harry pouvait sentir la courbe de ses petites fesses bien fermes. Il était chaud… si chaud… Ce bout de tissu le gênait. Mais il devait y aller en douceur…

Lentement, il s'approcha du visage de Draco, et l'embrassa, délicatement. C'était un baiser qui disait « n'aie pas peur ». Le rassurer, prendre son temps, ou tout serait perdu. Il remonta ses mains pour prendre son visage en coupe. Il gouta sa bouche, encore et encore, sans y mettre la langue. Il le sentait trembler un peu. Draco, petit à petit, se décrispa, et happa les lèvres de Harry. Il introduisit la langue, et engagea la danse. C'était un baiser qui disait « tout va bien, je suis prêt ». Alors, Harry reposa ses mains sur la courbe tant désirée de ses fesses. Il les pelota quelques temps, les écartant, la rapprochant, les relevant, les appuyant… Il glissa les pouces à la ceinture, et amorça la descente. Draco n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour l'arrêter, malgré la lenteur de celui-ci. Au contraire, à son tour, il porta ses doigts dans la ceinture du boxer blanc de Harry, et l'ôta en même temps, à la même vitesse. Passé le volume du fessier, ils les firent rouler sur les cuisses, et les deux sous-vêtements tombèrent ensemble. Ils étaient nus. Harry se sentait déchirer par l'envie de coller son bassin à celui de Draco, mais se retint. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de porter les mains sur la chair découverte. Trop rapide. Non, il reporta toute son attention sur le visage de son aimé. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait sa personne avant son corps. Il devait tout faire pour le rassurer. Même s'il était pressé, même si son cœur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine, même si son entre-jambe criait au supplice, même si tout son être le démangeait en sentant ce corps, si proche, mais inaccessible pour le moment. Alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple petit bout de tissu, Harry percevait la chaleur de Draco bien plus fort qu'avant. Il savait qu'il était entièrement nu, devant lui. C'était toute la différence.

Harry se détacha lentement, mettant fin au baiser tendre qu'ils échangeaient. Il s'éloigna légèrement, lentement. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, prenant ses mains pour les écarter légèrement de leur deux corps. Il emmêla ses doigts aux siens, l'air grave. Draco déglutit. Le corps entier de Harry entrait dans son champ de vision. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait le voir maintenant. Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie. Mais culpabiliserait-il toujours en voyant son érection, sans barrière, sans tissu ? Comme tout à l'heure ? Il ne put se retenir, et ses yeux fixèrent directement le pénis de Harry. Bon sang ! Et c'était ça qu'il voulait entrer en lui ? Mais c'était plus gros que son déodorant ? Draco réalisa qu'il devait en avoir une petite… ou Harry, une grosse… Parce qu'il avait bêtement pensé que la sienne devait faire la même taille… Erreur ! Harry, voyant la panique poindre à nouveau, releva une nouvelle fois le visage de Draco vers le sien. Il alla déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Sans le toucher. Ne pas le brusquer. Ne pas le brusquer. Ne pas le brusquer… Cela revenait comme une litanie sans fin. Il devait absolument calmer ses ardeurs. Mais Merlin comme il le désirait ! Se calmer… Ne pas le brusquer… Ne pas le brusquer…

Draco fit un pas en arrière… sans lâcher les mains de Harry. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce corps, dévoilé si soudainement à ses yeux. Il se l'était interdit un peu plus tôt, mais cette initiative de Draco le surprit. Le beau blond s'arrêta, et fixait les yeux de son amour vagabonder sur son corps. Il était terriblement gêné, mais Harry avait fait ça pour lui. Il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille ! Déjà qu'il ne pouvait s'occuper de lui, n'étant pas encore tout à fait prêt à toucher l'intimité d'un autre… Il se sentait tellement bête… Tellement égoïste… Harry ferait peut-être mieux d'aller voir ailleurs… Et s'il n'était pas normal ? Et s'il n'aimait pas ça ? Pourrait-il un jour être à l'aise avec le sexe ? Pourrait-il un jour combler Harry ? Et là ? Harry était-il heureux ? Etait-il bien ? S'attendait-il à quelque chose ou était-il sincère ? Cela lui suffisait vraiment ? Juste le toucher, sans rien attendre en retour ? Mais si Draco ne pouvait vraiment rien faire avec lui… Et si Draco faisait parti de ses rares personnes à ne pas aimer le sexe ? Et s'il était frigide ? Et si Harry ne parvenait pas à lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit ? Et Draco ? Que devait-il faire le moment venu ? Comment s'y prenait-on exactement pour faire du bien à quelqu'un ? S'il était gauche et maladroit ? Et si Harry se moquait de lui ? Non, il ne le ferait pas… Il le regarderait, et lui dirait « ce n'est pas grave, je t'apprendrais »… Bon sang ! Draco se sentirait tellement nul ! Tellement déprimé… Il déprimait déjà… La panique montait à nouveau… Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie. Mais tant de questions se posaient, tant d'incertitudes… Draco ne se connaissait pas, il ne connaissait pas vraiment son corps, ses réactions… Et c'était terrifiant ! Et Harry lui expliquant que se soulager tout seul ou avoir une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un, quelle qu'elle soit, était totalement différent… Il en rajoutait une couche ! Il ne pourrait donc pas se contenter de masturber Harry comme il le faisait sur lui. Mais comment faire ? Comment donner du plaisir ? Il voulait être à la hauteur, il voulait satisfaire Harry… Il voulait lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait… Si Draco n'avait pas cette fichue frousse incontrôlable, il écarterait les jambes immédiatement ! Rien que pour Harry ! Oh et puis zut ! Celui qui était en dessous n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Se contenter de s'allonger et ouvrir les cuisses. Mais Draco ne se sentait même pas capable de faire ça… C'était trop intimidant, trop personnel, trop intime, trop… Terriblement gênant ! Et imaginer la suite… Merlin ! L'angoisse ! La panique montait encore plus.

Harry, tout à sa contemplation, n'avait pas vu le cheminement des pensées du blond à travers ses yeux. Quand il le fixa à nouveau, il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour l'avoir laissé si longtemps seul avec lui-même. Il était là pour s'occuper de lui, le rassurer, le calmer… Pas pour se rincer l'œil et se faire plaisir ! Il tira sur les bras de Draco, et le serra brusquement dans ses bras. Il le sentait trembler dans ses bras. Mais quel idiot de n'avoir pas réagit plus tôt ! Il déposa des baisers papillon sur sa tempe et serra sa prise en prenant bien garde de ne pas entrer en contact avec ses hanches. Il lui caressa tendrement le dos, sans jamais s'égarer vers sa taille.

- « On peut attendre… » lui chuchota-t-il, se traitant encore une fois d'imbécile congénital, de crétin des Alpes, d'idiot du village…

Il avait tout fichu par terre ! En quelques secondes ! Tout simplement parce qu'il s'était laissé allé à contempler son si beau corps, et avait oublié sa tête ! Il aurait du se rappeler que le cerveau de Draco fourmillait bien trop de questions, de pensées, de réflexion… Draco ne se laissait jamais aller ! Il réfléchissait toujours rationnellement, pesant le pour et le contre pour prendre la meilleure option qui se présentait. Et là, il se mettait en danger, il affrontait l'inconnu, laissait sa peur de côté… pour Harry ! Et lui, avait oublié cette importante donnée ! En quelques secondes, il avait laissé Draco paniquer, se monter la tête, et tout s'était écroulé !... Bon, c'était déjà un bon début, un pas en avant… Mais ce que cela pouvait être frustrant de s'arrêter ainsi !

- « Non. »

Harry releva vivement le visage. Non ? Non quoi ?... Le brun était tellement perdu dans ses insultes envers lui-même qu'il n'avait pas senti le corps de Draco se détendre.

- « Je… bredouilla Draco. Je ne suis pas prêt, c'est vrai… Mais je crois que je ne le serais jamais vraiment… Il faut… Je crois que cela irait mieux si j'avais une idée de ce à quoi m'attendre… Je me suis renseigné, pour me préparer psychologiquement… Il se trouve que rien ne m'a rassuré… Tout le monde parle de douleur, et personne n'est vraiment capable de dire clairement ce qu'il faut faire, ce qu'il se passera… Tout semble… tellement différent suivant les personnes… Je… Je ne peux pas me référer à quelque chose. J'avance dans le noir complet… Mais tu l'as dit toi-même : il faut que j'avance en tâtonnant pour trouver la lumière qui me montrera ce que je veux savoir. Je ne pourrais jamais être rassuré avant. L'interrupteur est trop loin, et aucun bâton ne sera assez long pour que je puisse l'allumer. Alors j'aurais toujours peur de cette pièce sombre… Tu m'as donné le choix. Je peux avancer, ou reculer. Je peux rester devant la porte à tourner en rond, je peux partir pour ne plus revenir… ou je peux entrer et tenter ma chance… J'ai fait un pas, et l'angoisse est plus que présente. Mais je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. J'ai choisi d'avancer, et il faut que j'assume ce choix. Et ses conséquences… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fais un choix risqué… Alors oui, j'ai peur… Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de ma décision… Donc… non… Je ne veux pas attendre. Je te fais confiance, et je suis prêt à avancer les yeux fermés avec toi… »

C'était la plus belle déclaration que Harry ait entendu. Draco était vraiment un angoissé. Et pour qu'un tel « monsieur panique » accepte de s'offrir aveuglément… Ce n'était plus une simple relation sexuelle, c'était presque une offrande… Harry commençait à avoir la pression. Et s'il ne répondait pas aux attentes de Draco ? Et s'il s'était surestimé ? Bon sang ! Si Draco ne ressentait rien, Harry serait prêt à se tirer une balle dans la tête ! Pour lui, perdre sa virginité n'était rien. Il se disait que c'était une façon de devenir un homme, un adulte. Après, il s'était dit « voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses… » Pour Draco, c'était complètement différent. Son corps n'était pas simplement de la chair, mais une partie de son âme, un bien personnel de grande importance. La preuve en était qu'il prenait un soin tout particulier, chaque matin, à être beau, se présenter sous son meilleur jour. Pour lui, les vêtements reflétaient sa personnalité, son être tout entier. L'apparence physique avait une importance presque maladive. Il voulait que ce que l'on voyait de lui, soit exactement ce qu'il est à l'intérieur. Se présenter sous son meilleur jour, être meilleur, être apprécié, être intégré… Son corps avait changé, il ne l'avait plus maîtrisé à cause de sa maladie. Pour lui, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui il était. Simplement parce que son physique était différent. C'était logique qu'il ait une telle obsession sur la maîtrise de soi, si la seule chose que l'on pense immuable se met à se modifier pour revêtir une nouvelle apparence ! Et il s'en remettait entièrement à Harry ? Il lui donnait son bien le plus précieux ? En se donnant, il ne s'appartenait plus… En se donnant, il laissait un autre prendre les rênes… C'était au tour de Harry d'angoisser ! Lui qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réticence de Draco, commençait à saisir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette tête blonde… Terrifiant !

Draco se sépara de lui, reprit ses mains, et le tira vers le lit. Harry sentait la pression augmenter. Il avait la boule au ventre. Draco mettait tant d'espoir, tant de confiance en lui... Et Harry se mettait à douter de lui ! Pour la première fois, il doutait de ses capacités à faire jouir quelqu'un… Il avait de l'expérience pourtant ! Mais avec Draco, c'était tellement différent… Alors qu'il le regardait l'entraîner avec lui, il se dit qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait comme jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un… C'était ça la différence. Il était important. Parfois, la compatibilité sexuelle était moindre, voir faible. Et si c'était le cas ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! C'était trop important ! Tellement important… Cela devait fonctionner entre eux deux. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ce serait catastrophique !

Draco s'assit lentement et déglutit. Il regardait Harry droit dans les yeux, plein d'appréhensions, mais décidé. Mais Harry était désemparé… Il ne pouvait que le regarder faire sans pouvoir exécuter le moindre geste. Draco prit l'initiative, et leva ses jambes pour poser les pieds sur le matelas. Il recula vers les coussins… toujours en fixant Harry. Celui-ci sembla se réveiller, et avança vers lui. Il se pencha, prenant appuie sur ses mains, sur le lit… et rampa vers l'être convoité. Être terrorisé. Plus Harry s'approchait, plus il tremblait. Harry s'arrêta. Draco se recroquevilla un peu plus, ramenant ses genoux vers lui. Il avait froid. Il était nu, et se sentait totalement nu ! Dans tous les sens du terme… Si Harry faisait machine arrière maintenant, il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait se donner. Alors il devait l'attirer à lui au lieu de se mettre en boule ! Mais il n'y arrivait pas… Il devait l'accueillir, montrer qu'il l'attendait… Pas lui signifier en langage corporel qu'il le repoussait !...

Harry tendit lentement la main vers lui, et caressa son genou. Draco se réchauffa… il se détendit… Il relâcha un peu ses muscles, et cessa de se crisper. Harry se remit en mouvement. Pour lui permettre de venir encore plus près, Draco s'efforça de laisser ses jambes pliées pivoter sur le côté… Harry arriva à sa hauteur… Il avança encore, le surplombant. Inconsciemment, Draco recula un peu sur les coussins. Le brun pencha la tête, et l'embrassa délicatement, chastement. Le blond tenta de se laisser aller, et enroula ses bras tremblant autour de son cou.

Après quelques secondes de tendres caresses rassurantes, Harry passa son bras autour de la taille fine, et allongea Draco qui couina de surprise. Il reprit ses caresses, pour s'excuser de sa brusquerie. Draco se détendit à nouveau, et embrassa Harry, plus confiant. Celui-ci s'allongea à demi, un peu plus près de l'être aimé, sans pour autant trop le toucher. Juste avec une main, l'autre lui permettant de tenir l'équilibre. Ce n'était pas évident, il avait mal au bras… Après s'être bien fait pardonné, et être certain d'avoir à nouveau toute sa confiance, il se redressa, et laissa sa main glisser sur le corps pâle. Son autre prit le même chemin, de l'autre côté de Draco. Il ramena doucement les jambes, toujours pliées sur le côté, à la verticale, et appuya son torse contre elles. Il enroula ses bras autour, et embrassa les genoux. Frottant sa joue, laissant ses mains caresser, sans jamais aller trop bas… Puis, il se redressa, prit les jambes, et les souleva en même temps que le bassin de Draco pour qu'il s'allonge plus encore. Draco couina encore. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que regarder Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, de ses bras… Il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire de sa tête qui s'était mise en pause sur « alerte rouge ». Mais il refusait de l'écouter. Il tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration, inspirant profondément pour se détendre. Il n'avait pas le temps de se remettre à trembler que Harry le rassurait de caresses et baisers. Il faisait aussi bien attention à le regarder droit dans les yeux, guettant la moindre panique montante. Il prenait garde aux moindres tremblements, aux moindres réactions… Draco aurait voulu lui exprimer toute sa reconnaissance, mais n'arrivait pas à parler.

Absolument pas sûr de lui pour un sou, Harry entreprit de glisser ses doigts entre les genoux serrés de Draco… Il attendit patiemment que Draco l'arrête, lui montrant clairement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais à part une respiration plus rapide de celui-ci, rien ne vint… Alors, il les écarta… révélant peu à peu son intimité. Il se refusa de regarder. Il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout, et passa ses mains sous les articulations pour étendre les longues jambes blanches. Il les passa de chaque côté de sa taille, et les reposa doucement… Puis, il se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de Draco, et l'embrassa encore… Draco était évidemment terrifié, mais Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était persuadé de vivre le moment le plus important de sa vie. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune pénétration ! Devant Draco, il avait l'impression d'être vierge, lui aussi ! Il était vierge de Draco… Il se mit une claque mentale pour avoir de telles pensées. Mais pourtant, c'était vrai…

Il caressa à nouveau son corps pâle, et entreprit de descendre lentement, déposant de multiples baisers chaste sur son visage, son cou, sa clavicule, sa nuque… Draco frémit.

- « Tu aimes ? » demanda Harry.

Hochement de tête nerveux.

- « Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. J'essaierais de voir, mais j'ai besoin que tu me parles. Je ne te demande pas de me guider, me dire ce que tu voudrais. Je vais tenter quelques petits trucs, et tu me diras simplement si tu aimes ou non. D'accord ? »

Hochement de tête… C'était pas gagné…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'attarda sur la nuque. Il souffla sur les fins cheveux et sentit le corps sous lui frissonner.

- « Parle-moi, insista Harry. Qu'est-ce que cela te fait ?

- Des… bredouilla Draco, la voix aigue. Des chatouilles…

- Tu as envie de rire ?

- N… non…

- Alors c'est une stimulation sexuelle… »

Il continua un peu à cet endroit, fier d'avoir provoqué une réaction positive, même minime. Il remonta vers l'oreille et lécha, la mordilla…

- « Et là ?

- Euh… non…

- Non quoi ? Tu ne ressens rien ? Plus de chatouilles ?

- Non. C'est un peu perturbant, mais non…

- Perturbant ? C'est-à-dire ? »

Aucun réponse… Harry remonta pour voir son visage, et le vit tout rouge. Trop mignon ! Il sourit, attendrit.

- « Dis-moi, perturbant comment ? Dans quel sens ?

- C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas te vexer…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, on s'occupe de toi, simplement de toi. Et je dois tout savoir pour mieux prendre soin de toi. Explique-moi…

- J'ai… Quand tu me lèches l'oreille, j'ai l'impression d'être avec un chien… »

Terriblement vexant… Ok ! L'oreille, on oublie ! Etrange, d'habitude, si la nuque fonctionnait, l'oreille suivait… Tant pis. Mais être prit pour un chien !... Vraiment vexant !

Harry repartit à la chasse aux sensations, plongeant son nez dans le cou de son amour. Il embrassa la jonction avec l'épaule, et reprit son chemin. Il s'attarda sur la clavicule.

- « Aïe !

- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'alarma Harry.

- Oui, avec tes dents…

- C'était une douleur stimulante ?

- Pas vraiment, non… »

La clavicule, on oublie également !... Harry commençait à déprimer… Il déposa un baiser sur l'endroit meurtri, et remonta vers le menton, léchant la trachée, déposant quelques baisers, et repartit de l'autre côté pour faire exactement la même chose. Même résultat. Nuque, ok. Oreille et clavicule, à oublier. Pour cette dernière, Harry prit soin de ne pas sortir les dents. Il descendit encore… S'arrêta sur le téton pas encore dur. Il s'y attaqua… Sans résultat. Il y resta quelques temps… s'y acharna un peu.

- « Harry, tu me fais mal…

- Pardon ! s'angoissa Harry, commençant vraiment à désespérer. C'est juste que… d'habitude, c'est un point vraiment sensible, qui marche presque à tous les coups… »

Et maintenant, il avait réussit à gêner Draco. Il pouvait clairement voir dans son regard… Il était en train de penser qu'il n'était pas normal… Harry entreprit de le rassurer en retournant vers la nuque, lui provoquant des frissons. Cela calma Draco, mais pas Harry. Il espérait avoir plus de chances plus bas…

Tout à coup, un sursaut.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniqua Harry.

- Pardon ! s'exclama Draco. C'est juste… ta main…

- Ma main ?

- Là… Dans le creux des hanches… J'ai… Ca m'a fait… comme un courant électrique… »

Bingo ! Harry aurait pu exécuter la danse de la victoire tant il était fier de cette trouvaille inattendue. Vraiment, les plus grandes découvertes se faisaient par erreur ! Harry se sentait le Christophe Colomb de Draco. Sauf que lui, avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il recommença, caressa délicatement, touchant à peine, la zone érogène. Nouveau sursaut. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fier !

Il reprit là où il avait arrêté, mais poursuivit sa route un peu plus vite pour rencontrer ce point sensible. Un frisson. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas encore atteint. Il releva le visage et n'eut pas à poser de question que Draco répondit. Les flancs. Harry alla les mordiller. Encore un frisson. Trois trouvailles. Trois merveilles. Fierté et orgueil reprenant leur vigueur. Draco était loin d'être frigide ! Il fallait juste savoir s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas des endroits vraiment habituels…

Il continua son périple sur le haut du corps, laissant Draco reprendre confiance et s'habituer au traitement… et surtout s'habituer à parler, à dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui lui faisait du bien et ce qu'il n'aimait pas… Au début, il était timide et gêné. A présent, il se laissait aller, parlant clairement et distinctement, se concentrant sur ses sensations en occultant sa position et la situation. Draco se découvrait en même temps que Harry. Il ne savait pas du tout qu'il appréciait ces endroits. Il était souvent surpris… et, parfois, osait même demander à Harry de recommencer. Celui s'enorgueillit plus encore en voyant les tétons durcir… et un début d'érection ! C'était une grande victoire !

Au bilan, il fallait oublier les bras et les mains, la poitrine, la clavicule, l'oreille, le ventre, le nombril… Surtout, par-dessus-tout, ne plus jamais taquiner les aisselles et le dessous du bras ! Draco n'aimait pas du tout ça, alors que le reste le laissait indifférent. Par contre, les épaules s'avérèrent surprenantes : pas de frissons ou de sursaut de plaisir. Mais, en revanche, cela lui procurait du bien-être. Il souriait et soupirait… Plutôt étrange, mais à noter ! Les zones à retenir se trouvaient surtout être la nuque, et le bassin. Parfait ! Harry était un passionné du bassin de Draco ! Il le vénérait presque ! Il ne pourrait expliquer une telle passion, mais elle le dévorait. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller le tourmenter encore plus profondément… Se calmer, se calmer, se calmer… Cette découverte du haut porta ses fruits, et Harry en ressortit confiant ! Lui aussi avançait dans le noir avec Draco. Mais à présent, il savait quoi faire pour avoir une réaction et le stimuler. Plus tard, quand il sera plus à l'aise sexuellement, Harry prendrait un grand plaisir à l'enflammer à l'aide de tous ces points érogènes ! Il programmait déjà sa torture future…

Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, Harry embrassa Draco. Celui-ci était à présent tout à fait à l'aise. C'était merveilleux de sentir une telle confiance et laisser aller de sa part. Mais Harry ne se berçait pas d'illusion, le plus dur était à venir. Il se redressa, et agrippa une jambe qu'il leva à sa hauteur. Draco se crispa à nouveau. Harry entreprit de lui embrasser les pieds, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il chercha une nouvelle zone, sans mettre trop d'espoir dans les jambes. Mais il devait tout étudier, Draco se révélait surprenant. Il n'eut cependant aucun résultat. Juste de l'indifférence, et une certaine curiosité pour les pieds… Draco rit même quand il s'attaqua au second, expliquant que Harry n'avait pas à faire ça : il n'était pas son esclave ! Pas besoin de lui baiser les pieds… Ok, oublier les pieds… Derrière les genoux, par contre, c'était étrange. Draco appréciait les caresses, sans pour autant avoir de frissons, mais refusait qu'il utilise sa bouche à cet endroit.

Il retourna l'embrasser à nouveau, et souleva ses hanches. Nouveau couinement. Mais Harry savait maintenant comment y remédier. Il déposa le bassin sur ses cuisses, de façon à ce qu'il soit surélevé. Il se pencha ensuite, et commença par les flancs. Draco se détendit… Il se courba un peu plus, et alla vers la zone au sursaut assuré : le creux des hanches ! Cela ne loupa pas. Il eut même droit à un petit gémissement. Le bonheur total ! L'érection reprenait de sa vigueur. Harry se croyait au paradis. C'était le bon moment… Il se dirigea lentement vers le cœur de son désir, rempli d'excitation. Draco avait peu de poils à cet endroit-là. Ou du moins, ils montaient moins haut. Comme une fille. Ils étaient concentrés juste au dessus du sexe, mais n'allaient pas jusqu'au nombril. Ils étaient blonds, mais plus foncés que ses cheveux. Harry les embrassa. Un sursaut. Les muscles qui se crispent. Harry laissa ses mains se balader aux zones érogènes pour calmer le beau blond, et continua sa tourmente. Lentement, il le sentit se relaxer. Au bout d'un moment, il se trémoussa légèrement.

- « Tu es gêné ? demanda-t-il, faussement naïf, sachant parfaitement ce qui dérangeait Draco.

- N… Non… fit Draco, la voix partant vers les aigus.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il voulait l'entendre le dire. Il voulait qu'il le reconnaisse, à voix haute. Qu'il passe au-delà sa gêne, qu'il admette…

- « Je… » bredouilla Draco, rougissant à vue d'œil sans pouvoir en dire plus.

Harry reprit sa torture, y prenant beaucoup de plaisir. Faire réagir Draco était un stimulant efficace.

- « J'ai envie…

- De quoi as-tu envie ? dit Harry dans les poils pubiens, provoquant un long frisson sur la peau laiteuse.

- Bordel Harry ! cria presque Draco. J'ai envie !

- De quoi ? continua le brun, s'amusant comme un petit fou.

- Suce-moi, putain ! »

Harry était profondément choqué. Il devait y être allé un peu fort pour que Draco se permette de telles grossièretés ! En levant la tête, il le vit s'accrocher à la tête de lit, la tête renversée. Harry eut un électrochoc. Il le sentait gigoter dans ses bras, frustré…. Draco, frustré… Merlin ! Sans crier gare, Harry engloutit l'érection de Draco… Mais s'éloigna. Trop rapide. Pourtant, le blond avait émit un râle de plaisir… Mais non, il fallait y aller plus doucement, le faire hurler… Il déposa alors quelques baisers, les mains bien trop occupées sur les hanches pour l'aider. Draco siffla, comme un serpent. Bon sang ! Harry sentit la chaleur habituelle se répandre dans ses reins, pour remonter lentement dans son ventre. Il pourrait avoir un orgasme, rien qu'en faisant une fellation à Draco ! Et quand il se prit à penser qu'il était le tout premier homme à découvrir la merveille qu'il avait dans ce lit, dans ses bras, sous ses yeux… A toucher cet endroit en particulier… Le premier à poser ses lèvres ici…

Merlin, il devait se calmer… Il prit un peu de temps pour faire descendre la chaleur, sentant Draco gémir et gigoter de frustration, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit… Puis, il ré-embrassa le gland violacé. Draco se cambra. Du liquide commençait à sortir. Il le lécha. Draco aspira longuement, la bouche grande ouverte, émettant un gémissement faible et grave. Harry repartit vers la base, et lécha toute la longueur. Draco poussa un long son rauque, entre le cri et le gémissement. Harry suçota le bout, et en engloutit le plus possible. Draco cria. Le brun pouvait sentir le sexe tressauter dans sa bouche.

Il abandonna les hanches pour s'occuper des bourses d'une main. Les caressant, les palpant, tout en commençant de lents, lents, lents, va-et-vient sur le pénis. Son autre main se dirigea vers les fesses. Il avait dit aucune pénétration… Pourtant, il sentait qu'il le fallait. Draco devait aussi être rassuré à cet endroit-là. Voyant voir s'il l'arrêtait… Il glissa un doigt vers l'orifice, continuant sa fellation. Il le posa à l'entrée. Draco frissonna. Bon signe. Il le caressa… Il devait en prendre soin. Il le sentait bouger sous ses doigts. C'était tellement bon… Il continua sa torture… jusqu'à ce que Draco bouge les hanches vers son doigt. Il avait envie. Lentement, il le glissa dans l'anneau, tressautant toujours, se resserrant, se crispant. Les hanches bougeaient toujours.

Un spasme. Merde ! Le corps qui se cambre violemment. Harry ne s'arrêta pas à temps. Un hurlement sortit du fond de la gorge de Draco, et il jouit dans sa bouche. Cela dura deux longues secondes… Tous les muscles du blond se relâchèrent d'un coup. Draco retomba sur le matelas, reprenant sa respiration, tremblant et en sueur. Harry glissa le long du pénis mou qui tomba mollement. Le pauvre petit était épuisé, lui aussi. Le brun prit quelques mouchoirs sur la table de chevet, et recracha le sperme. Il avait toujours détesté le goût… Il sentit Draco se figer. En le regardant, il vit l'horreur dans ses yeux, et une nouvelle vague de panique. Harry lui sourit et vint s'allonger à ses côtés, caressant son visage.

- « J'aimerais bien t'embrasser, mais je doute que tu apprécies, rit-il.

- Je suis affreusement désolé, murmura Draco, blanc comme un linge. Oh Merlin ! Pardon, pardon ! J'aurais du te prévenir… Je n'y ais pas pensé… Je… pardon, pardon, pardon… »

Harry éclata de rire, enlevant les mains qui cachaient le visage de son amant. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue, et plongea son nez dans son cou.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, baragouina-t-il. Cela ne me dérange pas. Par contre, ne me demande jamais d'avaler.

- Ca ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit ! s'offusqua Draco. Mais…

- Oui ? demanda Harry, relevant la tête pour se retrouver face à un Draco curieux.

- Ca a quel goût ? »

Harry sourit malicieusement, et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Draco se débattit et le repoussa.

- « Beurk ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est pas bon !

- Tu comprends donc pourquoi je ne veux pas avaler.

- T'es dégueulasse de m'avoir embrassé ! Eurk… Ca a toujours ce goût-là, ou c'est juste moi qui ne suis pas bon… ?

- Je te rassure, le goût est parfois différent, mais c'est toujours aussi dégoûtant.

- Ca ne donne pas envie de faire une fellation, ça…

- Je ne te demande rien. »

Draco dévisagea Harry. Il avait dit ça pour le faire réagir, mais ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il aurait voulu qu'il dise quelque chose comme « Mais je compte bien que tu m'en fasses une un jour ! ». Alors il aurait répondu une quelconque vacherie, et ils se seraient gentiment chamaillés… Mais là, c'était si sérieux… Draco était ému. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, inconscients du temps qui passait… Ils étaient tous deux attendris par l'autre. Ils ne savaient même plus qu'elle émotion les submergeait… Beaucoup d'amour, c'était certain. Le reste était un flot continu de bien-être, de remerciement, de joie, de bonheur, d'apaisement, de tendresse…

- « Je suis heureux, dit simplement Harry.

- Moi aussi, sourit Draco. »

Draco vint se blottir dans les bras de son nouvel et premier amant, et s'endormit. Il était épuisé par cet orgasme, qui n'avait effectivement rien à voir avec la masturbation. Mais il était aussi en paix. La pièce était lumineuse, même si quelques coins étaient sombres…

Et Harry était avec lui, près de la lumière.

**O =========================================== O**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Je n'ai pas pu résister… J'ai pris le temps qu'il faut, et je vous ai pondu ce chapitre ! Je me suis dis que j'étais trop cruelle de vous laisser avec une telle fin pendant un mois entier… Et puis maintenant j'ai une réputation de pleureuse ! Non, non, non… cette suite était prévue depuis longtemps, et je me suis dit que c'était beaucoup mieux pour vous. Je sens, au plus profond de mon être, que vous avez ADORE cette fin de chapitre ! N'est-ce pas ? Hohoho !_

_J'ai voulu sortir des codes et scénarios récurrents que l'on pourrait trouver dans les fanfic. Ce n'était pas évident ! Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai réussi mon coup… Donc, pour ce petit citron, j'ai voulu mêler un brin d'humour. Et des paroles. Parce que, mine de rien, quand on fait l'amour, ce n'est pas le désir et l'extase immédiats ! Loin de là… Draco est plutôt réticent, et ils partent mal… Il fallait partir à la découverte de l'autre. Et de soi-même, également ! Parce que, mine de rien, pour notre toute première fois, on est très souvent surpris ! En bien ou en mal… Je vais me dévoiler un peu, parce que cela explique ma façon d'aborder cette scène… Disons que, pour rester vague quand même (un peu de décence, que diable !), il y a une partie de l'anatomie qui obnubile les hommes, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Et, franchement, pour ma part, ça ne me fait rien du tout ! Ca me laisse… perplexe… Non mais c'est vrai, c'est quoi cette passion stupide ? Et en parlant autour de moi, j'ai appris que je n'étais pas la seule… loin de là… Et, les hommes également ! Bon, je ne suis peut-être pas assez claire justement, mais franchement, de tous les gays que je connais, aucun n'est excité par les tétons ! Il y en a également, qui ne supportent pas les gémissements pendant l'acte. Un autre, est persuadé qu'il n'y a absolument pas besoin d'être préparé pour une pénétration… Bref ! Plein de scénario que je vois partout, qui ne sont pas faux, mais pas non plus une vérité absolue._

_En fait, j'avais donc plein de choix devant moi… Je me retrouvais avec un Draco terrifié, pas chaud du tout, volontaire mais quand même un peu hésitant. Le « Monsieur panique », surnom donné par Harry… Surnom tellement vrai ! Draco est un angoissé de la vie. Il a peur de tout, et se monte très très vite la tête pour pas grand-chose. Vous l'avez remarqué. Ce chapitre est très important, parce que Harry commence à apprendre réellement qui est Draco. Avant, il était amoureux, idéalisait son amoureux… A présent, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, leur dispute, mais surtout le temps… il se met à voir Draco tel qu'il est réellement. Un personnage traumatisé, loin d'être parfait, et qui a subit beaucoup d'épreuves. Mais il l'aime comme un petit fou, et il va devoir faire avec. Alors, il faut l'amadouer, l'approcher lentement, le rassurer…_

_La métaphore de la pièce noire avec la lampe à allumer était parfaite pour expliquer le phénomène ! Draco, en parfait petit angoissé qu'il est, a peur de ce qu'il ne connaît pas, de ce qu'il ne voit pas, de ce qui fait mal, de l'inconnu, et ne prend jamais de risque pour se protéger. C'est une manière de dresser des barrières, se barricader, même si on doit être traité de froussards par la suite. C'est ma façon de voir le Draco du livre de J. K. Rowling. Et je l'ai mis en scène, principalement dans ce chapitre-ci. Un autre exemple criant, qu'il y avait eu dans les chapitres précédents, c'est sa recherche désespérée sur le sexe, pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Ok, on se renseigne tous, mais parce qu'on est préparé, et même le côté négatif ne nous retient pas. A la rigueur, cela nous rend un peu anxieux, mais c'est tout. Draco, lui, ça l'arrête complètement. Il se retrouve bloqué ! Terrifié ! Angoissé. Alors il teste lui-même (avec le fameux déodorant), et est tellement terrorisé qu'il s'arrête en plein milieu. Il est un peu « marseillais » sur les bords… Il dit que cela lui avait fait terriblement mal, et qu'il avait eu du mal à s'assoir pendant quelques temps… Faux ! Il a eu un peu mal, c'est vrai, mais cela l'avait surtout plus gêné qu'empêché de s'assoir ! Il se monte la tête tout seul… Alors quand Harry l'avait laissé seul avec lui-même, le temps de contempler son corps… Evidemment que Draco commence à dévier, à trop réfléchir, à devenir parano. Ce sont des questions habituelles pour une première fois, mais elles prennent beaucoup trop d'ampleur chez Draco. Déjà avec Voldemort, ensuite la Semi-divinité… et puis la mort prochaine… Non, Draco refuse les nouvelles expériences et les prises de risque. Il préfère la sécurité. Pour lui, la relation sexuelle prend la dimension d'un champ de bataille où on risque sa vie. Totalement faux. Mais n'oublions pas, encore une fois, que Draco est un angoissé, un paranoïaque, un être traumatisé. Et surtout, aux émotions exacerbées. Il réfléchit beaucoup trop, se met à exagérer, etc. Bref, vous avez compris où je voulais en venir. Donc, pour Harry, arriver à faire cela est plus qu'une victoire : il a remporté la guerre !_

_Vous avez compris, ce chapitre est un tournant dans l'histoire. Sans doute l'un des plus importants chapitres, avec celui où ils tombent amoureux (« la magie des coquelicots »). Le reste sera beaucoup plus simple à présent pour Draco ! Parce que, même s'il y a toujours cette histoire de douleur, Draco a fait l'expérience du désir ! Et cela entre dans l'équation à présent. Et oui ! S'il était autant bloqué, c'est aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais JAMAIS eu d'orgasme de sa vie. Jouir après la masturbation… c'est pas un orgasme, c'est se soulager. Maintenant, il sait ! Il savait que c'était bien, mais maintenant, il a vécu quelque chose de fantastique ! Il sera beaucoup moins réticent pour la suite. Harry a eu une idée merveilleuse de lui apprendre juste en touchant, sans rien de plus. Et maintenant, ils se sont ENFIN vus nus ! Harry a ENFIN pu toucher son intimité ! Et à présent, Draco n'aura plus aucun complexe ! En une seule fois, Harry a débloqué deux points importants de résistance chez Draco. Chapeau bas !_

**[===]**

_Bien bien bien… Je vous entends d'ici… « Un régime de feuilles de salade pendant deux semaines ? Mais on meurt de faim avant ! » FAUX ! Par expérience, dont j'ai déjà vaguement parlé un peu avant (vous savez, quand Blaise explique à Harry que Draco a une sainte horreur des pulsions humaines, proche de l'animal, et qu'il s'était refusé de manger pendant quelques temps, mais avait vite repris ensuite… Je vous avais dit que cela m'était arrivé une fois… oui, je sais, je puise beaucoup de moi pour écrire mes histoire, normal !) Donc, cette fameuse fois, je n'ai mangé que de la salade… pendant deux mois. Avec une pomme au petit-déjeuner et deux yaourts à zéro pourcent le soir… Je vous le déconseille vivement ! Ce n'était pas un régime, mais un rejet. Non, ce n'était pas encore de l'anorexie (cela l'aurait été si j'avais continué plus longtemps…). Et, malgré tout, je faisais aussi beaucoup de sport, matin et soir, plus pas mal de marche la journée… Je vous raconte pas la silhouette de rêve que j'avais… Bon, je l'ai vite perdue… Malheureusement (ou heureusement, je ne sais pas trop). BREF ! Tout ça pour vous expliquer que OUI, c'est possible ! Non, Draco n'est pas mort. Mais je pense que c'était surtout le verre de lait chaud qui l'a maintenu sur ses deux jambes, plus que la salade… Par contre, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il soit devenu vraiment maigre comme je le décris, en seulement deux semaines… A cela, j'explique que Draco n'a jamais été gros… loin de là… Sa physionomie normale, est déjà très fine, un peu maigrichonne… Alors le moindre régime chez lui peu le rendre maigre… Et, non, par contre, je le vois très mal avec les joues creuses ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourtant ce serait logique, mais je me le refuse ! On va dire qu'il était aussi maigre que les mannequins sur les podiums (même si la plupart ont les joues creuses…). Par contre, Blaise qui demande à ce que Draco devienne obèse, je ne pense pas que cela soit trop possible… Draco fait déjà attention à ce qu'il mange, généralement, et a aussi un appétit d'oiseau. Donc bon, il redeviendra normal et c'est tout._

**O =================================== O**

_Bisous à vous tous ! Je vous aime !_

_A la prochaine ! Sans doute plus tôt que prévu ! (j'ose plus donner de dates approximatives, vu que je ne les respecte jamais…)_


End file.
